Fragmentación
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: Tras caer en cuenta de lo peligrosa que es Lila, Adrien decidió que no podía seguir con la misma estrategia. La mentirosa se volvió contra él, pero decidió atacarlo donde más le dolería. A su vez, Kagami descubrió que tenía algo en común con Marinette además del chico del que estaban enamoradas: su desconfianza y disgusto hacia Lila. Spoilers tercera temporada
1. Capítulo 1

Resumen: Tras caer en cuenta de lo peligrosa que es Lila, Adrien decidió que no podía seguir con la misma estrategia. La mentirosa se volvió contra él, pero decidió atacarlo donde más le dolería. A su vez, Kagami descubrió que tenía algo en común con Marinette además del chico del que estaban enamoradas: su desconfianza y disgusto hacia Lila.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

FRAGMENTACIÓN

CAPÍTULO 1

_Calles de París_

_Durante la batalla contra Oni-Chan_

-¡Chat Noir, prepárate!- la voz de Ladybug lo hizo salir de su sorpresa al ver que una vez más el plan de la chica de sus sueños había salido tal y como lo esperaba.

-CATACLISM-

Chat Noir atrapó el bokken de Oni-Chan con su mano derecha tenía su poder destructivo activado. Una vez que hizo efecto en el objeto akumatizado, el héroe lo tiró al suelo, liberando al akuma para que Ladybug pudiera purificarlo. Tan pronto como el poder de Papillon desapareció del objeto y su _partenaire_ devolvió todo a la normalidad, los restos del bokken se convirtieron en una rosa. Una rosa seca y presionada que Chat Noir reconoció de inmediato.

"La rosa que yo le di a Kagami cuando Ladybug me rechazó en aquella ocasión…", pensó Chat Noir, tomando la rosa con cuidado y arrodillándose frente a la chica que había sido akumatizada.

Toda la situación tenía al héroe completamente disgustado. Estaba furioso de que Lila se hubiera infiltrado en su casa mintiendo y que hubiera causado (al parecer a propósito) todo ese revuelo con una foto en la que él no quería aparecer para empezar, además de causar un akuma y finalmente engañarlo para que Oni-Chan tomara los aretes de Ladybug. Su estómago se sintió revuelto, y forzó sus ojos a Kagami, quien acababa de ser liberada del poder maligno de Papillon.

-¿Kagami?- dijo Chat Noir con voz suave. Seguramente la chica estaría asustada y confundida después de haber sido akumatizada. Según lo que las víctimas le habían dicho, no podían recordar lo que sucedía mientras que Papillon tomaba el control. Cuando Kagami levantó la vista, el héroe extendió su mano hacia ella y le entregó la rosa.

Kagami lo miró por un segundo, sus ojos alternaron rápidamente entre los de Chat Noir y la rosa que estaba cuidadosamente colocada en la palma de su mano. Finalmente, la chica asintió y tomó el preciado objeto entre sus manos y, para sorpresa de Chat Noir, lo abrazó contra su pecho.

Chat Noir parpadeó. Sí, a pesar de que se había negado a creerlo, sospechaba que Kagami estaría enamorada de él después de lo que acababa de pasar, de todo lo que había escuchado decir a Oni-Chan sobre él, y aunque sabía que Kagami no era responsable de lo sucedido, era cierto que los akumas solían vocalizar los deseos más profundos y ocultos de una persona. Y ese era el deseo de Kagami: lo amaba y quería mantenerlo a salvo.

El héroe sonrió tristemente y tomó con cuidado las manos de Kagami para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Alcanzó a escuchar a Ladybug diciéndole_ Bien Joué_ y extendiendo su puño hacia ella, pero en esos momentos su cabeza era una maraña de pensamientos.

Lila había mentido al Gorila y a Nathalie, causando que su padre los reprendiera severamente. Lila también le había tomado una fotografía (con el celular de Adrien) y lo había mandado sin su conocimiento ni su consentimiento a todos sus contactos, provocando esa reacción en su querida compañera de esgrima. Las palabras de Kagami resonaban en su mente: _Adrien es el único chico que está a mi altura, no voy a amar a nadie más jamás_. La revelación de que Lila estuvo fingiendo que se quería reconciliar con Ladybug cuando realmente quería dejar sola a la heroína con Oni-Chan para que fuera vencida. Jamás había creído posible tanto odio en una persona, pero vaya que Lila no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

Ahora entendía que Lila no era como Chloé. Chloé lo escuchaba cuando la reprendía por sus acciones. No, Lila era un monstruo que solo lo quería como un trofeo, como lo acababa de demostrar, y que quería ver destruída a su Lady.

Chat Noir volvió su cabeza levemente hacia Ladybug, viendo que la heroína aún esperaba para chocar su puño. Y se moría por hacerlo, pero su amiga lo necesitaba. Aunque no supiera que era Adrien bajo la máscara, Kagami necesitaba algo de apoyo después de lo sucedido.

-Yo la acompaño- dijo Chat Noir a Ladybug.

-¿Uh?- su _partenaire_ lo miró extrañada por un momento, pero con la mirada que Chat Noir le dirigió, Ladybug comprendió que estaba preocupado por ella. Asintió seriamente al ver que el héroe tomaba a Kagami en brazos.

La expresión de Chat Noir se suavizó levemente. Era una de las cosas que amaba de su Lady: a veces solo una mirada era suficiente para que ambos entendieran lo que querían.

-No le quites el ojo de encima a Lila, ella miente tanto como respira- dijo Chat Noir, volviéndose hacia la mentirosa frunciendo el entrecejo y saltando hacia uno de los techos cercanos, llevándose consigo a Kagami.

Mientras corría por los techos en dirección de la casa de Kagami, Chat Noir no pudo evitar repasar en su mente todo lo que había pasado ese día. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ciego? Por supuesto que Lila no iba a dejar de odiar a Ladybug, sin importar lo que dijera. La saña con la que había atacado como Camaléon debió haber sido una alerta para él, pero Adrien siempre tenía la esperanza de que todo se resolviera, que hubiera bien en su corazón igual que Chloé.

Estaba equivocado.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos, _mademoiselle_?- dijo Chat Noir, volviéndose a la chica y cayendo en cuenta de que Chat Noir no debía saber donde vivía Kagami Tsurugi.

-Eh… estaba con _mère_ entrenando en el jardin des Tuileries- dijo Kagami, bajando la mirada con una expresión avergonzada- pero… no siento que esté en condiciones para verla a la cara después de lo que pasó-

-No hay nada de qué sentirte mal por lo que pasó- dijo Chat Noir seriamente- la única que debe sentirse mal por esto es Lila. Envió esa fotografía a propósito para hacer daño y para causar un akuma porque odia a Ladybug- el héroe se aclaró la garganta, como si hubiera hablado de más- ¿te llevo a tu casa entonces?-

-No- dijo Kagami con una expresión resignada, empujando las palabras del héroe al fondo de su mente por el momento- tengo que regresar por ella. _Mère…_ no quiero tener que dar explicaciones-

-Bien, entonces te llevaré a Tuileries- dijo Chat Noir con una sonrisa intentando animarla- no temas. Nada de lo que sucedió fue tu culpa. Fue culpa de Lila y de Adrien-

-¡Adrien no tiene la culpa de nada!- dijo Kagami alzando un poco la voz, pero pronto se dio cuenta de su error y parpadeó- no siento. No es culpa de Adrien. Él es demasiado amable como para ponerle un alto a Lila cuando se está sobrepasando y…- bajó los ojos- digamos que me enfurece que la gente se aproveche de él-

Chat Noir sonrió levemente.

-Ahora que lo pienso, Adrien es verdaderamente afortunado de tener una amiga como tú- dijo el héroe, haciéndola sonreír.

-Gracias, es amable de tu parte- dijo Kagami, antes de parpadear y bajar la mirada- lo siento, realmente no hablo con nadie de mis problemas y…- parpadeó de nuevo y sacudió la cabeza- nada-

El héroe volvió a sonreír, pero no continuó diciendo nada. Pronto llegaron a la Concorde y Chat Noir puso a la chica en el suelo en la entrada del _jardín des Tuileries_ con cuidado y le dirigió una última sonrisa cálida.

-Eres una buena persona, Kagami- dijo Chat Noir inclinándose levemente con una sonrisa y guiñando un ojo con una expresión traviesa- no dejes que esto te afecte-

Kagami sonrió también.

-Gracias, Chat Noir- dijo ella seriamente antes de darle la espalda y apresurarse hacia donde su madre se había quedado durante el ataque.

Chat Noir la vio alejarse con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, pensando en lo que había dicho Kagami y en el hecho de que nunca la había apreciado tanto, ni a ella ni a sus amigas, empezando por Marinette. Ahora caía en cuenta porqué Marinette estaba tan insistente en desenmascarar a Lila: sus mentiras no eran inofensivas como él lo creía. Al contrario, Adrien acababa de probar en carne propia lo peligrosas que podían llegar a ser.

Lo que le había dicho a Marinette en el pasado sobre que lo mejor era no hacer enojar a Lila ya no podía ser; no podía quedarse cruzado de brazos y dejar que Lila siguiera lastimando a los demás. No era suficiente.

Aún pensando en ello, Chat Noir activó su bastón y desapareció rumbo a casa.

X-x-x

_Habitación de Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Marinette se dejó caer sobre su cama tan pronto como se detransformó, dejando escapar un suspiro audible. Había estado a punto de perder su Miraculous por culpa de Oni-Chan. No, por culpa de Lila. Si algo bueno había salido de todo ese asunto, era que Chat Noir finalmente había visto lo terrible que podía ser Lila.

Respiró hondo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó su kwami.

-Estuvo cerca, Tikki- dijo Marinette casi sin aliento, su vista en el tragaluz sobre ella- estuve a punto de perderte hoy-

-No digas eso, Marinette- dijo ella- Chat Noir te salvó justo a tiempo, haciendo que Oni-Chan se volviera hacia él antes de que lograra tomar tu Miraculous-

-Lo sé- dijo ella bajando la mirada- no puedo creer que Chat Noir haya caído en la trampa de Lila, pensando que era capaz de olvidar su odio hacia mí-

Tikki sonrió levemente.

-Chat Noir es un buen chico, que tiende a pensar lo mejor de las personas- dijo Tikki en tono sabiondo- no creo que debas molestarte con él por ello-

Marinette sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

-Bueno, dejémonos de cosas tristes- dijo Marinette- Alya dijo que quería que le diseñara un vestido para el festival de primavera-

La kwami vio a su elegida dejarse caer sobre la silla de su escritorio y hacerla rodar hacia la máquina de coser, encendiéndola y comenzando a trabajar. Realmente esperaba que el chico de Plagg cayera en cuenta de lo peligroso que era darle una oportunidad, cuando no la merecía ni la quería.

X-x-x

_Mansión Agreste_

_Más tarde_

Cuando Adrien se detransformó, se dejó caer sentado en la orilla de la cama mientras que Plagg se dirigía a su reserva oculta de Camembert junto a su escritorio. Suspiró y se revolvió el cabello en un gesto preocupado.

-¿Hay algo que te esta molestando tanto, Adrien?- dijo Plagg tras deglutir el trozo de queso que había tomado para recargar sus fuerzas. Al ver que su portador no le respondió, el kwami se acercó a él y se dejó caer en su muslo derecho.

-Yo…- dijo Adrien finalmente después de un rato- acabo de caer en cuenta de algo…-

-¿Sí?-

-Kagami ha tenido razón todo este tiempo- dijo el chico, poniendo la mano sobre la cabeza de Plagg y rascando detrás de su oreja- no sé decir que no ni poner un alto a la gente. Siempre hago lo que los demás quieren de mí y…- se cubrió la cara con las manos- mis acciones permitieron que Lila lastimara a Kagami. Sus mentiras lastimaron a Nathalie y al Gorila por hacer que mi padre los regañara. ¿Y si permitieron que lastimara a alguien más?-

Plagg no dijo nada, sino que disfrutó el gesto ronroneando en voz baja.

-¿Y si Oni-Chan hubiera logrado tomar el Miraculous de Ladybug por mi culpa?- dijo Adrien.

-Chico, chico, espera…- dijo el kwami en voz baja- deja de atormentarte. Tienes un buen corazón y tiendes a pensar lo mejor de las personas. Eso no es malo-

-Es una debilidad- dijo Adrien derrotado.

-No, Adrien- dijo Plagg con firmeza- tener un corazón bondadoso en un mundo cruel es un signo de valentía, no de debilidad. Y es la razón por la que fuiste elegido para portar el Miraculous de la Destrucción. Es un poder sumamente peligroso que tú siempre has usado cuidadosamente y nunca has abusado de él. Por supuesto que eso es lo que te hace poderoso-

El chico volvió sus ojos hacia el kwami y sonrió levemente.

-Pero ahora ya sabes que Lila no merece la cortesía de que consideres que puede ser una buena persona- continuó Plagg una vez que vio a su chico sentirse un poco mejor- ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto?-

Adrien suspiró. Sabía bastante bien lo que tenía que hacer.

-Las cosas no pueden seguir así- dijo el chico con firmeza- no voy a dejar que me siga manipulando para dañar a los demás. Marinette tiene razón, quizá exponerla y hacerla enfurecer no es lo mejor, pero tenemos que detenerla aunque sea de poco en poco, antes de que otra persona salga lastimada-

Plagg estaba de acuerdo con eso. Normalmente no le importaban mucho los dramas adolescentes, pero si esa chica estaba amenazando a Ladybug (y por extensión, a su Sucrette) ambos tenían que hacer algo inmediatamente.

-Entonces, ¿me permitirías sugerirte aliarte con Marinette?- dijo el kwami en voz baja- esa chica es bastante inteligente, se dio cuenta de inmediato de las mentiras de Lila casi desde que la conoció-

Tras escuchar eso, Adrien asintió sonriendo levemente. Plagg tenía razón: Marinette jamás pareció caer en la trampa de Lila como todos sus compañeros habían hecho, incluso Chloé. Era una chica muy inteligente, y haría bien en aliarse con ella.

x-x-x

_Colegio Françoise Dupont_

_Al día siguiente_

Adrien suspiró frustrado. No tuvo oportunidad de hablar con Marinette cuando llegó al salón de clases y en la mayor parte del día, pues siempre estaba con Alya y Nino, y cuando el chico hacía el intento de acercarse, la perdía.

Al terminar el día de clases Adrien intentó acercarse a ella al ver que junto con Alya iba saliendo del aula. ¿Qué más daba? Bastaba solamente con decirle a la pelirroja que quería hablar a solas con Marinette. Pero cuando dio un paso hacia ellas para interceptarla, la fastidiosa voz de Lila frustró su intento, y Adrien tuvo que reprimir una mueca de fastidio al verla bloqueando su camino a la salida del aula.

-Eh, Adrien- dijo Lila con las manos en la espalda y una fingida sonrisa inocente- ¿nos vemos en tu casa para hacer la tarea esta tarde?-

Los ojos del chico pasaron a sus otras dos compañeras, quienes ya habían salido del aula y estaban bajando las escaleras hacia la salida. Adrien gruñó. Había perdido su oportunidad por culpa de Lila. Volvió sus ojos hacia ella, evadiéndola y sin dejar de caminar hacia la escalera.

-Lo siento, es la hora del esgrima- dijo Adrien- además, eres muy buena en cálculo, no estamos a la misma altura-

Lila pareció dudar.

-Eh… sabes, con todos estos viajes he estado perdiendo la memoria, y tengo que ponerme al corriente de todo desde cero- dijo ella, poniendo su mano derecha en el hombro de él.

El chico hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no rodar los ojos. Como si él creyera en sus mentiras. Podía sentir a Plagg retorciéndose en su bolsillo, seguramente igual de molesto que él. Esta vez no iba a dejar las cosas así. Esta vez la iba a poner en su sitio, sobre todo después de que le mintió como Chat Noir para provocar la derrota de Ladybug.

-Nathalie y mi guardaespaldas fueron amonestados por tu culpa, Lila- dijo Adrien, quitándose la mano de Lila de encima con su propia mano, mirándola con una expresión de desaprobación y bajando las escaleras sin mirar atrás.

-Oh, Adrien, lo siento tanto. ¡Espera! No fue mi intención hacerles mal- dijo la chica, apresurándose a bajar las escaleras tras él, su tono volviéndose un poco desesperado.

-Lila- dijo Adrien con firmeza, poniendo su mano sobre el brazo de ella por un segundo y mirándola fijamente para hacerla notar que esta vez hablaba en serio- puedes contar conmigo, excepto si lastimas a la gente que amo-

Y sin esperar respuesta, Adrien comenzó a caminar con paso decidido hacia los vestidores para cambiarse a su atuendo de esgrima, y rezando por que la chica lo dejara en paz por un momento, pues no estaba de humor y seguramente diría algo de lo que se arrepentiría.

Por fortuna, Lila no la siguió y Adrien pudo llegar a los vestidores sin ningún otro contratiempo. Mientras que ponía la mochila dentro de su casillero y sacaba su uniforme de esgrima, Plagg se asomó por el cierre.

-Bien hecho, chico- dijo el kwami- fuiste amable, pero no dejaste que te trepara de nuevo. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti-

Adrien sonrió agradecido con su kwami y terminó de cambiarse.

x-x-x

_Patio del colegio_

_Más tarde_

Marinette y Alya regresaron al colegio después de la hora de la comida y se encontraron en la entrada del patio mientras esperaban a que reiniciaran las clases. Además, Marinette siempre disfrutaba de mirar el entrenamiento de esgrima, aunque Kagami estuviera presente. Tras lo sucedido el día anterior, Marinette tenía un nuevo sentido de simpatía hacia Kagami. Seguía siendo su rival para los sentimientos de Adrien, pero no podía decir que no la comprendía.

Adrien y Kagami estaban peleando bajo la mirada atenta de monsieur D'Argencourt.

-Oye, chica, pareces más tranquila que antes- comentó Alya- parece que no te importa que Lila o Kagami estén con Adrien-

Marinette se volvió hacia su mejor amiga. La verdad era que no confiaba ni medio centímetro en Lila, pero sabía que Adrien no ignoraba el hecho de que era una mentirosa, y también sabía que no se dejaría engañar fácilmente por ella.

Sobre Kagami… no le hacía mucha gracia que fuera tan cercana a Adrien, pero a diferencia de Lila había demostrado ser una buena persona y además la japonesa parecía hacerlo feliz con su compañía.

-Ya te lo dije esta mañana, confío en él- dijo Marinette.

La pelirroja alzó las cejas, notando bien que no dijo nada sobre que confiara en Lila, pero no comentó nada más al respecto.

Mientras tanto, Kagami y Adrien estaban enfrascados en una ardua pelea en la que ninguno tenía la clara ventaja. Estaban muy parejos. Cuando ambos se lanzaron a atacar al otro, y se tocaron con la punta del florete al mismo tiempo.

-Felicidades, Adrien. Ya recuperaste tu mejor nivel- dijo ella.

-Yo intento estar a tu nivel, Kagami- sonrió Adrien antes de continuar con el entrenamiento.

x-x-x

_Colegio Françoise Dupont_

_Al día siguiente_

Adrien tampoco tuvo mucha suerte el siguiente día cuando llegó al colegio. Como tenía una sesión de fotos en la mañana, el Gorila lo llevó tarde al colegio y las clases ya habían comenzado. Con la esperanza de hablar con Marinette, Adrien se puso de pie rápidamente tan pronto como sonó la campana del descanso, pero cuando se acercó a la chica, Lila enroscó sus manos alrededor de uno de sus brazos y le dijo algo que el chico no entendió, pero fue suficiente para que Marinette hiciera una expresión de disgusto desapercibida por su mejor amiga y pasara a un lado de ellos.

Adrien reprimió hacer una mueca de disgusto él mismo. Tenía una paciencia bastante larga, pero vaya que Lila esta comenzando a colmársela.

-Adrien, ¿porqué no nos vemos en tu casa para seguir estudiando mi tarea pendiente?- dijo Lila con su habitual voz melosa- estoy segura que esta vez tu padre no tendrá inconveniente con que nos veamos esta vez y…-

-No, Lila- dijo Adrien, soltándose de ella- ya te dije que no voy a ayudarte si lastimas a la gente que amo. Y aún sigo molesto por lo que sucedió antier-

-Oh, no, no te enojes conmigo, Adrien- dijo ella, extendiendo su brazo hacia él en un intento de tomar su brazo de nuevo- puedo compensártelo. Le pediré a mi amigo Jagged Stone unos boletos para su concierto, estoy segura de que no habrá problema y…-

El chico ya no disimuló su molestia y dio un paso atrás para alejarse de ella. No quería que lo volviera a tocar. Kagami tenía razón cuando decía que él siempre hace lo que la gente espera de él y no sabe decir que no. Le gusta hacer feliz a la gente, pero eso ya era demasiado.

-No, Lila, no puedo ayudarte con tus tareas- dijo Adrien en un tono que no admitía réplicas- pero estoy seguro de que tienes otros amigos que te podrían ayudar. Y si me disculpas, tengo que…-

Adrien no alcanzó a terminar su frase, y definitivamente no se esperaba lo que sucedió inmediatamente después. Con un agarre impresionante para una chica más pequeña y delgada que él, Lila lo tomó de la camisa a la altura del pecho y con un movimiento brusco lo empujó contra el pizarrón, poniendo su antebrazo a la altura del cuello de él mientras lo mantenía contra la pared.

-Bueno, vamos a ver si nos entendemos bien- dijo Lila, todo rastro de su empalagosa voz había desaparecido. Sus ojos desorbitados de furia parecían inyectados de sangre, y su sonrisa no era dulce ni hipócrita, sino claramente malvada y amenazante- ahora veo que tú eres igual que la idiota de Marinette, así que tendré que advertirte de la misma manera que ella. ¿No quieres cooperar conmigo? Bien, pero me voy a encargar que, igual que Marinette, te quedes sin ningún amigo en el colegio. Y al final vas a terminar conmigo de todos modos, te guste o no-

El chico la miró con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente de horror, su cuerpo temblando involuntariamente ante la mirada maliciosa de la chica frente a él. ¿Acaso ese era el monstruo a quien le había dado una oportunidad?¿A quién había protegido cuando le dijo a Marinette que no la expusiera porque solo empeoraría las cosas? Y Marinette, ¿había sido amenazada igual?

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, Lila volvió a sonreír y lo soltó, dándole la espalda y acomodándose el cabello mientras que caminaba hacia la salida del aula dejando escapar una risita.

Adrien no se movió cuando se fue, sino que se quedó helado donde estaba, justo donde Lila lo había empujado y amenazado. Lila le había dicho que le iba a quitar a sus amigos…¿cómo a Marinette? Frunció el entrecejo al caer en cuenta de que había amenazado también a Marinette

-¿Chico?- la voz de Plagg lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Bajó los ojos hacia su kwami, quien lo había estado mirando intensamente con paciencia y preocupación porque no se había movido y apenas había respirado desde que Lila lo dejó- ¿estás bien?-

-No…- dijo Adrien casi sin aliento- no estoy bien. Lila me acaba de amenazar y peor, también amenazó a Marinette-

Plagg asintió. Había escuchado todo, y estaba realmente furioso por lo que había pasado. Sabía bien que la cortesía que Adrien le había ofrecido a esa desagradable chica de pensar lo mejor de las personas era como lanzar rosas a los cerdos. No se lo merecía.

-Plagg, esto no puede esperar ni un momento más- dijo Adrien con una expresión decidida- tengo que hablar con Marinette hoy mismo-

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Este es el inicio de mi nuevo fic. Comencé a escribirlo poco después de Oni-Chan, y aunque ya han salido varios capítulos, los iré intercalando en la historia. Como Viaje al Oeste, esta historia va a ser un poco frustrante porque veremos las maquinaciones de Lila y su alianza con Gabriel Agreste. Como siempre, el fic ya está escrito y espero poderlo seguir subiendo cada dos días. De antemano les digo que mis problemas de salud volvieron a darme lata, así que si me atraso un poco les pido disculpas, intentaré que no suceda.

Muchas gracias a todos por seguir mis locuras. Les mando un abrazo enorme.

Abby L.


	2. Capítulo 2

Resumen: Tras caer en cuenta de lo peligrosa que es Lila, Adrien decidió que no podía seguir con la misma estrategia. La mentirosa se volvió contra él, pero decidió atacarlo donde más le dolería. A su vez, Kagami descubrió que tenía algo en común con Marinette además del chico del que estaban enamoradas: su desconfianza y disgusto hacia Lila.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

FRAGMENTACIÓN

CAPÍTULO 2

_Colegio Françoise Dupont_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Tras haber recuperando la compostura tras la sorpresa de recibir la amenaza de Lila, Adrien respiró hondo al salir del aula y bajó las escaleras hacia el patio con la firme intención de encontrar a Marinette y hablar con ella de una vez por todas. Esa conversación no podía esperar más.

El patio del colegio estaba lleno por ser la hora de la salida, ya que todos los grupos habían aprovechado para charlar un poco con sus amigos antes de retirarse a casa. Ignorando a algunas chicas que se acercaron a él para pedirles su autógrafo, Adrien buscó con la mirada a su amiga, y la encontró charlando animadamente cerca de la entrada del colegio con Ivan, Juleka, Rose y, sorprendentemente porque no estudiaba en ese colegio, Luka.

Sin saber exactamente porqué, Adrien se encogió de hombros, pensando que el chico había ido a buscarla al colegio por alguna razón o a recoger a su hermana, y se apresuró a alcanzar al grupo.

-Hey, Adrien- dijo Ivan al verlo acercarse, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Las otras dos chicas parecían contentas de verlo. Marinette lo miró como si estuviera nerviosa y Luka parecía un poco incómodo con su presencia, no enojado, pero su lenguaje corporal le decía que su llegada no había sido agradable.

Adrien frunció el entrecejo, ¿acaso había hecho algo que lo molestara? Abrió la boca para preguntarle, pero no alcanzó a formular la pregunta.

-Adrien, ¿crees que podrás tocar con nosotros en la grabación de esta semana?- le dijo Rose, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y haciéndolo olvidar por un momento lo que lo había llevado ahí- saldremos en la televisión en el programa de Alec-

-¿Saldremos?- dijo el chico rubio sin entender, parpadeando confundido.

-Todos nosotros- dijo Rose- Kitty Section-

-Necesitamos a nuestro tecladista- dijo Luka sonriendo levemente, todo rastro de su anterior molesta había desaparecido.

Adrien parpadeó, olvidando un momento su intención de hablar con Marinette.

-Yo… lo siento mucho, Rose, pero _père_ jamás aprobará que participe con ustedes en ninguna presentación, menos si salimos en la televisión- dijo el chico rubio, rascándose apenado la parte posterior de su cabeza- pero si quieren, podemos reunirnos uno de estos días y tocar por diversión…-

-Luka tuvo una idea genial para que puedas aparecer con nosotros en la grabación- lo interrumpió Ivan con su tono grave de voz, cada vez más emocionado- y para que tu padre jamás se dé cuenta-

Al escuchar su nombre, Luka asintió con su habitual sonrisa tranquila.

-Es cierto- dijo el chico mayor- podríamos inventar un pseudónimo para ti, para que lo uses durante las presentaciones. Y con las máscaras geniales que Marinette diseñó para Kitty Section, incluso podrías tocar en vivo con nosotros y nadie lo sabría-

Adrien volvió sus ojos a Marinette, quien se ruborizó levemente cuando Luka mencionó su nombre. El rubio sonrió levemente, pero sacudió la cabeza al recordar el asunto del que quería hablar y la razón por la que había ido a buscar a Marinette en primer lugar.

-¡No!- dijo Adrien de pronto, sorprendiendo a todos. Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo- no, quiero decir sí, me gustaría mucho hacer eso. Tocar con ustedes, quiero decir. Pero vine porque hay un asunto de suma importancia del que necesito hablar con Marinette-

La aludida parpadeó sorprendida, pero asintió levemente y se volvió a sus amigos.

-Eh… supongo que nos veremos después, chicos- dijo Marinette, despidiéndose de los otros y volviéndose a Adrien. Mientras que la chica comenzó a seguirlo, el rubio no pudo evitar notar la expresión decepcionada de Luka. Adrien no supo qué pensar de ello, pero tenía en ese momento un asunto más urgente que atender.

Caminó junto a ella hacia la panadería y subieron ambos a la sala de la casa de Marinette. La chica sirvió un par de vasos con jugo de naranja y algunos croissants y los puso en la mesita de la sala antes de que ambos tomaran asiento.

-¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?- dijo Marinette. Estaba sonriendo y parecía estar nuevamente nerviosa alrededor de él, a diferencia de cuando estaba con sus amigos de Kitty Section.

-Es sobre Lila- dijo el rubio simplemente.

El rostro de la chica cambió drásticamente, y su sonrisa se volvió una expresión de fastidio. Arrugó la nariz y frunció el entrecejo. Si no fuera un asunto tan serio, Adrien incluso pensaría que se veía un poco linda con esa expresión.

-¿Qué mentiras sobre mí te dijo ahora?- dijo Marinette sin dejar de mirarlo con una expresión molesta, cruzando los brazos y arrugando aún más la nariz.

-No, no, no me dijo nada sobre…- dijo Adrien sacudiendo la cabeza y levantando las manos. Suspiró en voz alta mientras que ordenaba sus pensamientos. Tenía que comenzar por el principio, y por lo más importante- yo… creo que te debo una disculpa-

Marinette cambió su expresión, parpadeando confundida.

-¿Porqué?-

-Porque insistí en que le diéramos a Lila una oportunidad a pesar de que es una mentirosa- dijo Adrien- porque creí que sus mentiras no lastimarían a nadie. Pero… hace dos días me di cuenta de que no es así. Algunas personas que amo fueron lastimadas por su culpa y…- bajó los ojos.

Marinette hizo una mueca al verlo tan entristecido, y puso una mano sobre la de él.

-Nada de esto fue tu culpa, Adrien- dijo Marinette seriamente, y el chico se sorprendió de lo elocuente que podía sonar cuando no estaba nerviosa- Lila… está tan acostumbrada a siempre salirse con la suya que no mide las consecuencias de sus actos. No había manera en la que hubieras podido prever que…-

-Pero tú sí lo hiciste- la interrumpió el rubio- sabías que, de seguir dejándola mentir, esto saldría mal y alguien salía. Y ahora, también sé que Lila te amenazó-

Marinette lo miró boquiabierta. ¿Cómo sabía Adrien que Lila la había amenazado, primero en el baño de chicas y luego en la entrada del colegio cuando no había nadie más? No había manera en la que el chico hubiera escuchado, y ella no le había contado a nadie, pero…

-¿Cómo…?-

-Ella misma me lo dijo- dijo Adrien sonriendo apenado- o al menos, no lo hizo intencionalmente. me amenazó diciéndome que se aseguraría que me que solo, sin ningún amigo en el colegio… como tú- levantó los ojos hacia la chica, quien tragó saliva al escuchar la amenaza de la castaña- Marinette, ¿porqué no me lo dijiste antes?-

La chica bajó la mirada.

-Yo… digamos que creí que tenías razón- dijo Marinette apenada, evitando los ojos de Adrien y manteniendo los suyos en el suelo- que no importaba que Lila mintiera si tú y yo sabíamos la verdad-

Pero Adrien no parecía satisfecho con esa explicación. Giró su torso hacia ella y tomó sus hombros con sus manos para mirarla fijamente, haciéndola levantar la mirada con ese gesto. Las mejillas de la chica se encendieron como si hubiera fuera fuego en ellas por el contacto y la cercanía.

-Marinette, ¿acaso no confías en mí?- dijo el chico en un tono herido.

Marinette lo miró. Sus hermosos ojos verdes fijos en los suyos, sin poder disimular una expresión entristecida y decepcionada. La chica no podía soportar esa mirada por más tiempo y bajó la suya.

-Lo siento mucho, Adrien- dijo ella en voz baja- por supuesto que sí confío en ti. Es solo que… te veías tan dispuesto a darle una oportunidad a Lila de ser mejor, parecías muy decidido a ver el bien en los demás, y no quería arruinarte eso-

Adrien la miró. La chica se veía tan apenada por su reclamo, tanto que estuvo dispuesta soportar el conocimiento de que Lila era una mentirosa para no romperle la esperanza. Adrien soltó sus hombros y la abrazó.

Marinette se tensó ante ese abrazo, y casi se derrite en el proceso. Adrien la estaba abrazando. ¡Adrien Agreste la estaba abrazando! Ahora sí podía morir feliz. No importaba lo que Lila hiciera, no había manera de que en ese momento la chica la hiciera sentir mal.

-Lo siento mucho, Marinette- dijo el chico en un susurro antes de soltarla- tenías razón. De ahora en delante las cosas serán diferentes, tienes mi palabra- se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos otra vez- tenemos que trabajar juntos. No podemos dejar que Lila se salga con la suya y siga lastimándonos-

-Tienes razón- sonrió Marinette ligeramente sonrojada, pero con una expresión decidida- no podemos dejar que el mal triunfe-

Adrien rió y asintió mientras que tomaba uno de los croissants.

-Y no podemos dejar que lastime a nadie más- dijo Adrien, contando con sus dedos- después de lo que hizo a mi guardaespaldas, a Nathalie, a Kagami y a…- se interrumpió, parpadeando como si hubiera hablado de más- esto no puede seguir así-

La sonrisa de Marinette desapareció a la mención de la japonesa.

-¿Dije algo malo?-

-No, es solo que…- dijo Marinette- la quieres mucho, ¿no es así? A Kagami-

Adrien volvió a sonreír.

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo el rubio- Kagami es una muy buena amiga. Y me gustaría que ustedes dos fueran amigas también. Pero bueno- se aclaró la garganta- poco a poco, primero tenemos que pensar en hacer algo por el asunto de Lila-

Marinette sonrió levemente, mucho más tranquila al caer en cuenta que, para Adrien, Kagami era una muy buena amiga también. Al menos la chica no tenía ventaja sobre ella.

-Bien, ¿qué propones?- dijo Adrien.

-Un pacto- dijo Marinette tras pensarlo un segundo, sonriendo mientras extendía su mano hacia él- un trato entre nosotros dos. Nos ayudaremos mutuamente a que Lila no lastime a nadie, y siempre nos defenderemos entre nosotros-

-Hecho- dijo Adrien tomando la mano de la chica como si se tratara de un negocio- no vamos a dejarla lastimar a nadie más. No tenemos que lastimarla, solamente exponer sus mentiras cuando veamos que está haciéndole daño a alguien-

Adrien sonrió ampliamente. Había hecho bien en confiar en Marinette y en aliarse con ella para detener la amenaza de Lila.

Curioso, esa expresión decidida de Marinette y el brillo en sus ojos azules le recordaban un poco a Ladybug.

x-x-x

_Colegio Françoise Dupont_

_Al día siguiente_

Marinette se mantuvo fiel al pacto que habían hecho ella y Adrien. Y ninguno de los hubiera podido imaginar lo rápido que serían puestos a prueba por la mentirosa.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Marinette llegó al aula de _mademoiselle_ Bustier, la chica se encontró a todos sus compañeros rodeando a Adrien con una expresión furiosa, gritando todos al mismo tiempo mientras que el chico se mantenía impasible en su sitio, mirando fijamente a su tablet, ignorando los gritos de todos sus compañeros.

Bueno, todos menos Mylène y Nathaniel, quienes estaban en la última fila, consolando a Lila, quien lloriqueaba lágrimas seguramente falsas. No sabía exactamente qué había pasado, pero tenía una muy buena idea de lo que se trataba.

-Hey, ¿qué está sucediendo aquí?- dijo Marinette frunciendo el entrecejo y haciendo a un lado a Sabrina con su mano para alcanzar a Adrien.

-Ah, seguramente tú eres la responsable de esto, Marinette- dijo Nino con una expresión molesta- seguramente ya comenzaste a meterle ideas en la cabeza a Adrien-

-¿Qué?- dijo Marinette, frunciendo el entrecejo al tiempo que sus ojos se cruzaban con los de Adrien- ¿de qué estás hablando?-

-No metas a Marinette en esto, Nino- intervino Adrien seriamente- yo mismo puedo sacar mis propias conclusiones-

-¿Alguien puede decirme qué rayos sucedió?- dijo Marinette.

Adrien iba a decir algo, pero Kim intervino.

-Pues que Adrien se negó a ayudar a Lila con su tarea, y su madre se molestó porque no pudo cumplir con su compromiso de asistir al baile de la embajada por su culpa- dijo Kim en un tono ofendido- y todavía tiene la audacia de decirnos a todos que Lila está mintiendo-

-¿Porqué le responden a Marinette?- dijo Sabrina en un tono despectivo- si ella es la que provocó todo esto. Está intentando envenenarnos a todos contra Lila-

-Me responden porque soy la presidenta de la clase, y tengo la responsabilidad de resolver los problemas de la clase- dijo Marinette a su vez, lanzándole a Sabrina una mirada de advertencia- sea como fuere, Adrien tiene muchas responsabilidades fuera del colegio, pero una de ellas no es ayudar a Lila con sus tareas. ¿Porqué no lo dejan en paz?-

Los demás compañeros iban a reclamarle, pero Lila detuvo su fingido llanto.

-No, no sigan peleando- dijo la castaña, limpiándose las falsas lágrimas de sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano- Marinette tiene razón. No vale la pena que Adrien sacrifique su precioso tiempo libre por mí. De todos modos, _maman_ eventualmente me perdonará por no haber podido ir con ella… no quiero que peleen por mi culpa-

"Sí, como no", pensaron Adrien y Marinette al mismo tiempo, pero fue suficiente para que el resto de sus compañeros se relajaran y regresaran a sus sitios justo a tiempo cuando _mademoiselle_ Bustier llegó al aula.

Antes de que empezara la clase, Adrien se volvió hacia ella y sus labios formaron la palabra _merci_. Marinette le respondió con una leve sonrisa.

x-x-x

_Patio del colegio_

_Dos semanas después_

Las últimas semanas habían sido una verdadera pesadilla para Adrien y Marinette. Ambos se dieron cuenta de que Lila no había estado bromeando cuando les dijo que los iba a dejar a ambos sin amigos y que destruiría sus vidas.

El mismo día en el que Lila había lloriqueado que por culpa de Adrien había perdido una cena en la embajada italiana en París, también comenzó a correr el rumor de que Adrien había convencido a su padre de pagar a la competencia de esgrima para que lo declararan primer lugar en su categoría y que Marinette escupía en las galletas y los pastelillos en la panadería de sus padres.

Los dos chicos no se inmutaron ante esas mentiras tan ridículas. Incluso cuando charlaron al respecto, ambos se echaron a reír divertidos. Pero conforme pasaron los días, las mentiras se volvieron cada vez más y más atrevidas y maliciosas.

Las pocas cosas que salieron bien en aquellas dos semanas fue que Marinette y Kagami habían participado juntas en un concurso de televisión y a pesar de que no habían ganado, ambas habían comenzado una amistad.

Dos semanas después de ese primer día en el que Lila juró destruir a Adrien, era hora de la salida y todos en el grupo de _mademoiselle_ Bustier, menos Adrien y Marinette por supuesto, habían sido invitados por la castaña a un picnic en la place des Vosges. Sin tener que hacer esa tarde porque Alya y el resto de sus amigas se irían con Lila y ella no había sido invitada, Marinette optó por quedarse a ver el entrenamiento de esgrima de Adrien y Kagami.

Marinette los vio peleando con una leve sonrisa. Por un momento podía olvidarse de sus problemas mientras que veía el cruce de las espadas y los rápidos movimientos de los dos contrincantes. Adrien se volvía cada vez más hábil a pesar de que seguramente estaba preocupado por la manera en la que Lila estaba intentando destruir sus amistades, pero Kagami también había mejorado enormemente.

Pensó que le hubiera gustado entrar al equipo de esgrima, pero quizá había sido para mejor.

Se sentía bien haberse vuelto amiga de Kagami desde el incidente en el que su madre había sido akumatizada. Le daba un poco de pena saber que nunca podría volver a ser Ryuuko, pero al menos estaría a salvo de Hawkmoth. Marinette sabía que Kagami necesitaba amigos y que realmente era una persona fiel y leal, a diferencia de Lila. Sabía que su amistad le haría bien a ella misma y a Adrien.

Tras ser tocado por Kagami, Adrien se levantó su careta y miró tristemente a Nino, quien se dirigía hacia la puerta y le devolvía una mirada furiosa y agresiva antes de desaparecer hacia la Place des Vosges junto con Alya. Marinette le sonrió tristemente al ver aquello y Kagami también alcanzó a detectar la expresión entristecida del rubio.

-¿Sucede algo malo, Adrien?- dijo la japonesa en voz baja, levantando su careta poniendo su espada en su propio hombro .

-No, no sucede nada malo, yo solo…- comenzó el rubio, pero finalmente suspiró- no te preocupes por mí, Kagami. Solo voy a mi casillero a beber un poco de agua, ya regreso-

Kagami asintió seriamente mientras que el rubio se dirigía rápidamente hacia los vestidores para ir a su casillero. Cuando Kagami caminó hacia la orilla de su plataforma con la intención de seguir haciendo sus ejercicios mientras que su compañero regresaba, se encontró cara a cara con Lila, quien se plantó frente a ella con una sonrisa impertinente y un frasco de jugo de naranja en sus manos, seguramente para el picnic que tendrían con el resto de sus compañeros.

La japonesa decidió ignorarla, y le dio la espalda para continuar con su rutina, pero Lila estaba lista para hacerla sentir mal. La veía como una rival y la odiaba por pasar tanto tiempo cerca de Adrien en los entrenamientos de esgrima y en las reuniones sociales.

-Oh, pero si se trata de la esgrimista llorona- dijo Lila en voz alta poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la japonesa para evitar que se alejara de ella- akumatizada por perder un duelo, akumatizada porque Adrien está enamorada de mí y no de ti. Eres un poco posesiva, ¿no crees?-

-Mira quien lo dice- dijo Kagami se volvió hacia ella, entrecerrando los ojos y mirándola con tanta intensidad como si pudiera fulminar a la castaña con la mirada- ¿no eres tú la que se le pega como sanguijuela cada vez que tiene una oportunidad?-

Mientras hablaba, Kagami sacudió los hombros en un gesto brusco, quitándose de encima la mano de Lila.

-No te atrevas a volver a ponerme tus sucias manos encima- continuó Kagami fríamente, girando su cuerpo de nuevo hacia ella y extendiendo su cuello- ni siquiera te conozco y no tengo el más mínimo deseo de hacerlo-

-Lo sé, pero pronto me conocerás, Kagami- dijo Lila maliciosamente y mientras hablaba destapó su frasco de jugo y lo salpicó en la cara de Kagami con toda la intención.

-Arggg- se quejó la chica, llevándose las manos a la cara para limpiarse el líquido de los ojos.

-¡Hey!- dijo Marinette finalmente poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia ellas para interponerse entre Lila y Kagami- ¿cómo te atreves a hacerle eso, Lila? Kagami no te ha hecho nada malo. ¡Déjala en paz!-

-Esta chica no necesita que la defiendas, Marinette- dijo Lila, tapando el frasco y sonriendo como si no hubiera pasado nada- además, ni siquiera te puedes defender tú misma-

Marinette ya había tenido suficiente.

-Por supuesto que puedo defenderla, porque Kagami es mi amiga. ¡Eres un monstruo, Lila!- dijo Marinette alzando la voz mientras que la japonesa se limpiaba la cara con una toalla que tenía especialmente para limpiarse el sudor durante su entrenamiento.

Lamentablemente para Marinette y Kagami, justo cuando la primera había dicho esa última frase, todos sus compañeros salieron del aula para dirigirse a la Place des Vosges y alcanzaron a escucharla. Notando ello, Lila comenzó con su fingido llanto, haciendo a ambas pelinegras rodar los ojos.

-¡Marinette!- dijo Sabrina en voz alta, alcanzando a Lila y abrazándola- ¡debería darte vergüenza cómo estás tratando a Lila!-

-¡Sabía que Marinette estaba decidida a hacerle la vida imposible a Lila!- dijo Kim, señalándola desde donde se encontraba- ¿qué fue lo que les dije?-

Kagami no podía creer cómo los compañeros de Marinette parecían bastante listos a pensar lo peor de ella en favor de la mentirosa.

-¿Cómo pueden decir eso?- dijo Marinette, volviéndose a Kagami quien estaba terminando de secarse el jugo de la cara- ¿qué no ven lo que le hizo a Kagami? Lila le lanzó el jugo de naranja en la cara a propósito-

-Es cierto- dijo Kagami en un tono molesto.

-Mira, no solo Adrien cree en sus mentiras, ahora también arrastró a Kagami en estas tonterías- dijo Kim en voz alta- y yo que creí que no podía caer más bajo, Marinette-

-¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes?- dijo Kagami, frunciendo el entrecejo sin entender lo que sucedía con los compañeros de Marinette. ¿Acaso el mundo se había vuelto loco?- ¿qué no ven lo que está justo delante de ustedes?-

Pero nadie la escuchó, y Sabrina se fue caminando con Lila hacia la entrada del colegio, dejándolas solas. Kagami se cruzó de brazos mientras que gruñía furiosa, en tanto que Marinette se dejó caer derrotada, sentándose en el suelo y cubriéndose la cara.

Kagami entrecerró los ojos al verlos alejarse, y volvió su vista hacia la pelinegra.

-Marinette…-

Adrien regresó en ese momento de los casilleros para ver a sus dos amigas con idénticas expresiones derrotadas. Marinette se había dejado caer en el suelo, y estaba sentada abrazando sus piernas junto a Kagami, quien permanecía de pie.

-¿Qué… qué fue lo que sucedió?- dijo el rubio al ver a las chicas así.

-Lo siento tanto, Kagami- dijo Marinette tristemente, sin responder al chico- solo trataba de ayudar, pero ahora veo que terminé empeorando las cosas-

Kagami se volvió hacia ella con la misma expresión molesta que antes. Marinette pensó que le iba a reclamar por el hecho de que sus acciones habían terminado humillándola aún más, pero en vez de ello la japonesa le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-De pie- dijo Kagami, tirando del brazo de Marinette para que regresara sobre sus pies- sí, empeoraste las cosas, pero realmente te agradezco que me hayas intentado defender, sobre todo cuando sabías que tenías todas las de perder-

Marinette sonrió levemente.

-No es nada- dijo ella, olvidándose por un segundo lo derrotada que se sentía. Al final de cuentas, aún tenía a sus amigos, ¿no? Al menos sabía que Adrien y ahora Kagami jamás caerían en las mentiras de Lila- se supone que somos amigas, ¿no es así?-

Kagami dudó unos segundos, pero sonrió y asintió. Quizá apenas llevaban unos días siendo amigas, pero tenían ya algo más en común aparte del chico que amaban: su desconfianza y disgusto hacia Lila Rossi.

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Apareció la referencia a Ikari Gozen, cuando Marinette y Kagami se hacen amigas. Y ya Kagami está a bordo del barco "odiamos a Lila". Veamos como se desenvuelve todo esto. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	3. Capítulo 3

Resumen: Tras caer en cuenta de lo peligrosa que es Lila, Adrien decidió que no podía seguir con la misma estrategia. La mentirosa se volvió contra él, pero decidió atacarlo donde más le dolería. A su vez, Kagami descubrió que tenía algo en común con Marinette además del chico del que estaban enamoradas: su desconfianza y disgusto hacia Lila.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

FRAGMENTACIÓN

CAPÍTULO 3

_Cubierta de La Liberté_

_Esa noche_

Luka hará regresado del lycée esa tarde y se había sorprendido de no haber encontrado a su hermana menor y a Rose en casa. Se encogió de hombros y le envió un mensaje antes de prepararse algo de comer. Su teléfono celular sonó casi de inmediato, una leve tonada de Jagged Stone. Tomó el aparato sonriendo y moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música antes de ver la respuesta de su hermana menor.

_Juleka: ¡hey! Estoy en la Place des Vosges, en un picnic con Rose y el resto de mi clase. Dile a maman que no llegaré a comer a casa. _

Luka sonrió levemente al leer eso. Desde el inicio de clases, Juleka había formado nuevas amigas aparte de Rose, Marinette incluida. Gracias a la última, su hermana se había vuelto un poco menos introvertida con el tiempo.

_Luka: ¡oh, genial! No te preocupes, Jules, yo le diré a maman. Y dile salut a Marinette de mi parte._

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que Luka pensó que su hermana había vuelto su atención al picnic y se había olvidado de responderle, pero cuando el chico estuvo a punto de dejar su teléfono a un lado para regresar con su cena, el aparato sonó con su respuesta. Y a pesar de que eran solo cinco palabras, tuvo que releerla varias veces, porque estaba seguro de haber entendido mal.

_Juleka: Marinette no está con nosotros._

Luka miró confundido el mensaje una vez que se aseguró de que no se había equivocado y que, efectivamente, Juleka le había escrito esa respuesta. Si bien su hermana no era una chica de muchas palabras con el resto del mundo, al menos con él era mucho más abierta y sincera. Además, Luka podía leer entre líneas: Juleka estaba molesta con Marinette de alguna manera. No dijo "Marinette no pudo venir" o algo por el estilo. Dijo que no estaba con ellos.

El chico se quedó pensativo. Quizá valdría la pena revisar con Marinette qué había sucedido entre ella y su hermana. Seguramente era un malentendido.

Luka se dejó caer en su silla preferida en la cubierta del barco y se puso a tocar la guitarra, cerrando los ojos mientras que disfrutaba de su propia música para pensar mejor. Había escuchado de Rose que había una chica nueva en el colegio y una de ellas había mencionado que a Marinette parecía desagradarle sobremanera por ninguna razón.

Si bien Luka no conocía las circunstancias de ese disgusto, sí conocía bien a Marinette, y sabía que no era el tipo de chica que odiaría a alguien, al menos no sin una explicación. Le parecía extraño también que Juleka y Rose pensaran que Marinette podía ser capaz de odiar irracionalmente a alguien, considerando que habían sido buenas amigas por mucho tiempo.

Luka siguió tocando, esta vez su melodía fue un poco más rápida. El día anterior Adrien había dicho que quería hablar con Marinette. ¿Acaso tenía que ver con ese asunto de la chica nueva? Porque Adrien se veía un poco serio y preocupado. Quizá él estaba al tanto de esa situación y quería ayudarla.

Pensando en ello, Luka erró en una nota y detuvo su mano. Conocía bien los sentimientos de Marinette hacia Adrien. Había decidido tomar su distancia y dejar de perseguirla hasta que ella tomara su decisión, pero cada vez era más difícil, sobre todo porque el rubio no parecía estar cerca de hacer algún movimiento. Si tan solo pudiera…

Una explosión interrumpió sus pensamientos, su música e hizo que diera un salto de sorpresa. Luka se levantó precipitadamente y se apresuró a estribor, donde vio el origen del estruendo a unas calles en la margen derecha del Sena, bastante cerca de Trocadéro.

Luka se llevó una mano nerviosamente por el cabello y tragó saliva. Miró de reojo su muñeca derecha, donde faltaba una pulsera: su Miraculous. Miró hacia el sitio del ataque, pensando en que Ladybug y Chat Noir se harían cargo. Se levantó de su asiento y se apresuró a avisar a su madre sobre el akuma. No sobraba estar prevenidos.

x-x-x

_Trocadéro_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Ladybug y Chat Noir llegaron casi al mismo tiempo a combatir al akuma que acababa de aparecer en escena. Esta vez la víctima akumatizada era la presidenta del club de fans de Adrien en París, quien quería aplastar a Wayhem porque éste tenía el contacto de correo electrónico de Adrien y no quiso compartirlo con ella porque Adrien no le había dado su autorización para difundirlo.

El aspecto del akuma era una parodia de Terminator llamado Presidentor, un super robot que disparaba rayos a todos sus enemigos y no dejaba de perseguir a Wayhem.

-¡DAME EL CORREO DE ADRIEN!- gritó el akuma sin dejar de disparar al chico.

-¡No puedo, Adrien no me dijo que podía difundirlo!¡Lo siento!- gritó Wayhem a su vez mientras corría tan rápido como podía para ponerse a salvo, evadiendo los disparos de la chica akumatizada.

-¡DÁMELO INMEDIATAMENTE O TE ARREPENTIRÁS!- volvió a gritar Presidentor sin dejar de perseguirlo o dispararle- ¡TE VOY A FULMINAR!-

Wayhem iba corriendo tan rápido como podía, pero cuando miró hacia atrás para ver si la había logrado perder tropezó y el akuma aprovechó esto para atacarlo. Presidentor estuvo a punto de golpearlo con su ataque cuando el yoyo de Ladybug se enredó en los tobillos de Wayhem y tiró de él, alejándolo del ataque de Presidentor al mismo tiempo que Chat Noir lo golpeaba con su bastón para alejarlo.

-Oh, que amable de tu parte de venir, _chaton_\- dijo Ladybug con una leve sonrisa mientras ayudaba a Wayhem a ponerse de pie y a esconderse tras una de las estatuas de Trocadéro.

-Siempre es un placer verte, _ma lady_\- dijo Chat Noir a su vez, y se volvió al akuma con una expresión fastidiada, apoyándose en su bastón- Adrien, Adrien, Adrien… todo el mundo está detrás de él, igual que con Oni-chan. ¿Alguno de ustedes han pensado en sus sentimientos?-

Presidentor lo miró con una expresión fastidiada.

-Chat Noir tiene razón- secundó Ladybug asintiendo- quizá a Adrien no le gusta que todas ustedes estén peleando por él. Es un chico con un buen corazón, y estoy segura que no le gustaría que sigan con esas peleas sin sentido-

Ladybug no notó cuando Chat Noir se ruborizó ante la mención de Adrien de labios de ella, pero ambos se lanzaron contra Presidentor, quien gruñó furiosa al tiempo que atacaba a los héroes.

-¡QUIERO EL CORREO DE ADRIEN!- bramó la chica akumatizada.

-_Ma Lady_, creo que deberíamos terminar con esto antes de que esta fan termine de destruir esta parte de la ciudad- dijo el héroe con una sonrisa traviesa- ¿no te parece que necesitamos un pequeño golpe de suerte?-

Ladybug asintió.

-Tienes toda la razón, _mon chaton_. LUCKY CHARM- dijo la heroína, obteniendo a su vez un extintor- de acuerdo… ¿qué se supone que haga con esto?-

-Cuando quieras, _ma Lady_. Yo lo distraeré mientras que piensas en ello- dijo Chat Noir mientras que peleaba contra Presidentor, manteniéndola alejada de Ladybug. Ésta asintió y tras analizar cuidadosamente la situación, procedió a quitarle el seguro accionó el extintor, creando una nube de polvo y espuma alrededor de Presidentor.

-Aaaargggg…- gruñó la chica akumatizada, cegada por la espuma que salía del Lucky Charm- ¿qué es esto? ¡Basta!-

Ladybug sonrió satisfecha. Presidentor estaba cegada y manoteaba violentamente en todas direcciones para intentar atraparlos o quitarse la espuma de los ojos. Y fue cuando ambos vieron el objeto akumatizado al alcance.

-¡Ahora, Chat Noir!-

Ladybug no necesitaba haber dicho nada, pues Chat Noir ya se había lanzado contra la chica akumatizada, anticipando los deseos de su _partenaire_.

-¡CATACLISM!-

Aprovechando que el enemigo no podía verlo, Chat Noir destruyó el objeto akumatizado, que era un perfume de la marca Gabriel, y liberó el akuma para que Ladybug lo purificara.

-_Bien joué_\- dijeron los dos héroes golpeando los puños.

Tras asegurarse de que tanto la presidenta del club como Wayhem estuvieran sanos y salvos, Ladybug y Chat Noir subieron juntos al techo de Trocadéro.

-Bueno, ese fue un trabajo bien hecho… podría decir perrrrfecto- dijo Chat Noir alzando las cejas repetidamente y ladeando su cabeza hacia ella- ¿no crees que me merezco unas palmaditas en la cabeza?-

Su _partenaire _se acercó a él, con la mirada en el suelo. Chat Noir borró su sonrisa y estuvo a punto de preguntarle que le sucedía cuando Ladybug lo abrazó. El héroe se tensó ante el repentino gesto de su compañera. No se había estado esperando el repentino abrazo. Sintió su corazón latir con tanta fuerza contra su pecho. Le encantaba la sensación de Ladybug rodando su cintura con sus brazos, pero su expresión no auguraba nada bueno. Chat Noir la abrazó también, sus brazos estrechándola contra su cuerpo y frotando su espalda en círculos suavemente.

-¿Algo está mal, _ma lady_?- susurró Chat Noir sin poder ocultar la preocupación en su voz.

-No tienes idea- dijo Ladybug a su vez- las cosas no están muy bien que digamos en… mi vida civil. No puedo decirte mucho, pero… siento como si estuviera perdiendo a todas las personas que amo-

Chat Noir hizo una mueca. ¿Qué clase de horribles amigos tendría Ladybug en su vida civil? Vaya, si él fuera amigo de una chica tan increíble como Ladybug, incluso si no supiera que es la heroína de París, siempre estaría listo para defenderla. Chat Noir apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella mientras aún se abrazaban.

-No las perderás, de eso estoy seguro- dijo Chat Noir ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo en un intento por hacerla sentirse mejor- las personas que realmente te aman, nunca te abandonan. En todo caso, siempre me tendrás a mí-

-Lo sé- sonrió ella un poco más tranquila de haber dicho en voz alta lo que había estado pensando, y que su _partenaire_ fuera tan comprensivo- por eso te quiero tanto, _chaton_-

El chico casi explotó de emoción, pero el momento fue arruinado por la primera advertencia en el Miraculous de Ladybug, seguido casi de inmediato por el de Chat Noir. Ambos maldijeron en silencio el límite de tiempo que tenían después de usar sus poderes, sobre todo esa tarde en la que ambos necesitaban un amigo que no los abandonara.

-Bueno, supongo que esa es nuestra señal para irnos- dijo Chat Noir intentando no sonar muy decepcionado, separándose de ella muy a su pesar- ¿quisieras que fuéramos a cargar nuestros kwamis y regresemos para charlar?-

Ladybug lo consideró seriamente, pero finalmente sacudió la cabeza.

-No, está bien. Esta es noche de escuela, y si nos quedamos charlando ambos estaremos muy cansados mañana- dijo Ladybug- quizá podamos vernos para charlar cuando hagamos la vigilancia de la ciudad en el fin de semana-

Chat Noir sonrió.

-Tienes razón. Pero no te preocupes, _ma Lady_. Estoy seguro de que todo va a mejorar- dijo él con una sonrisa traviesa- ya sabes que siempre me tendrás-

-Lo sé, _chaton_\- dijo Ladybug, poniéndose de puntillas para besar su mejilla- gracias por todo-

Ladybug desapareció sobre los techos de París mientras que Chat Noir la vio alejarse sonrojado y tocando su mejilla con la punta de sus dedos. En esos momentos, el héroe sentía como si se pudiera enfrentar a las mentiras de diez Lilas sin siquiera despeinarse.

x-x-x

_Colegio Françoise Dupont_

_Al día siguiente_

Las cosas no mejoraron en el colegio al día siguiente. Todos en su grupo, y algunos chicos en otros grupos comenzaron a mirar a Marinette con enojo, de la misma manera que a Adrien. Marc y Mireille habían llegado a reclamar a Adrien y Marinette, respectivamente, sobre supuestas mentiras que Lila es había dicho sobre ellos dos.

-Marc, no te vayas, por favor escúchame. Yo jamás diría algo tan horrible sobre ti. Eres mi amigo- había dicho Adrien.

-Mireille, en serio- había dicho Marinette- por supuesto que Aurore es mi amiga, pero tú también lo eres. Claro que yo no diría algo tan horrible sobre nadie, menos sobre una amiga mía-

Pero nadie los escuchó; pues todos estaban revoloteando alrededor de las mentiras de Lila.

"Esto es realmente una pesadilla", pensó Adrien, sintiéndose terrible al ver a Marc alejarse de él con una expresión herida, "Lila está logrando lo que jamás pensé que podía hacer: que me arrepienta de haber comenzado a venir al colegio".

Pensando en ello, Adrien se dirigió hacia la puerta del colegio para esperar al Gorila solo, sobre todo porque notó que Marinette había sido llevada a parte por Alya. El rubio le dirigió una sonrisa triste que Marinette le respondió de la misma manera. Pensó que quizá sería buena idea llamarla durante la tarde en caso de que la pelirroja discutiera con ella.

-Hey, Adrien- la voz de Nino interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Adrien se volvió hacia él con un mal presentimiento. Su amigo no le había dicho _mec_ o _mon pote_ como solía hacer, sino que le había llamado por su nombre en un tono demasiado serio para alguien como Nino.

-Nino- dijo Adrien seriamente también.

-Hay algo de lo que quisiera hablar contigo, si tienes algo de tiempo- dijo el chico moreno en el mismo tono serio.

Adrien tenía una mala espina sobre esa conversación, pero asintió.

-Te escucho- dijo el rubio mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en su mejor amigo. Algo que le dio algo de tranquilidad fue que Nino parecía incómodo con lo que iba a decir.

-_Mon pote_, esto es difícil para mí…- dijo Nino en voz baja, jugando con sus dedos en un gesto de nerviosismo- pero tengo que decirte que no creo que sea buena idea que confíes en Marinette, al menos en lo que respecta al tema de Lila-

Adrien frunció el entrecejo. Si bien se esperaba que Nino intentara convencerlo de que Lila no era tan mala, jamás creyó que escucharía esas palabras de los labios de su amigo. No confiar en Marinette. ¿Cómo podía decir eso?

-¿Qué?-

-No tengo nada en contra de ella, lo juro- dijo Nino rápidamente antes de que Adrien pudiera decir algo o reclamar su intervención o la manera en la que estaba hablando de la amiga de ambos- es solo que… a Marinette realmente le desagrada Lila. Jamás creí que su desagrado llegara a tanto como para inventar historias sobre ella-

-Nino- dijo Adrien, haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia para no decir algo de lo que se fuera a arrepentir- conoces a Marinette por más tiempo. ¿Porqué no confías en ella? Quizá…-

-Precisamente porque conozco a Marinette, quizá mejor que nadie- dijo Nino- no quería decírtelo, pero Marinette incluso los ha seguido, a ti y a Lila quiero decir. Estoy seguro de que ella es una buena chica, pero no puedes negar que está celosa de Lila-

Si no fuera algo tan serio, Adrien seguramente se hubiera echado a reír. ¿Marinette celosa de Lila? Había escuchado a Nino decir cosas ridículas, pero jamás a este punto.

-Nino…-

-¿Qué fue lo que Marinette te dijo para que comenzaras a ser tan malo con Lila también?- dijo el chico moreno- tú no eres así-

-No, no lo soy- dijo Adrien, frunciendo el entrecejo- creí que éramos amigos, Nino. ¿Cómo puedes creer esas mentiras sobre mí? Por supuesto que no he sido malo con Lila de ninguna manera-

-Lila dijo que…-

-Lila está mintiendo- dijo Adrien- Marinette tiene razón en lo que dice sobre ella. Hay algo que no sabes sobre ella. Lila nos amenazó a los dos, diciéndonos que nos iba a dejar sin amigos y…- se interrumpió mientras que arrugaba la nariz. Le causaban náuseas la idea de la última parte de la amenaza de Lila, donde había dicho que él terminaría con ella aunque no quisiera.

-Eso no es posible, _mon pote_\- dijo Nino en un tono condescendiente- Lila es toda bondad, no es capaz de hacer algo así. Sé que le tienes mucho cariño a Marinette, pero no tienes que mentir por ella-

Hasta ese momento Adrien no había caído en cuenta del daño que las mentiras de Lila había estado causando durante las semanas en las que le había dicho a Marinette que la dejara mentir, que no hacía daño a nadie. Claro que sí hacía daño. Había envenenado la mente de todos.

-No estoy mintiendo, Nino- dijo Adrien seriamente- me ofende que siquiera consideres que mentiría en una situación así-

-Adrien, entiende que…-

-Tengo que irme- dijo el rubio antes de que Nino terminara su frase- piensa en lo que te dije. Y quiero decir, realmente piensa en quien estás poniendo tu confianza. En tu amiga de toda la vida y en tu mejor amigo, o en una chica nueva con las historias más surrealistas que has escuchado-

Y antes de que Nino pudiera responder, Adrien le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la salida del colegio, imaginándose de qué trataría la conversación de Alya con Marinette y haciendo la nota mental de llamarla en unos minutos para asegurarse de que estudiar bien.

X-x-x

_Casilleros_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Marinette sabía que estaba en problemas con su mejor amiga cuando ésta se acercó a ella para pedirle hablar con ella, al mismo tiempo que veía a Nino acercándose a Adrien. Imaginándose de que trataría la conversación, Marinette intentó tomarlo con optimismo, como una oportunidad de convencer a Alya de lo que Lila estaba tratando de hacer.

La chica siguió a Alya hacia los vestidores del colegio, no sin antes devolver una mirada triste a Adrien, quien seguía a Nino al lado contrario del patio del colegio.

-Marientte- comenzó Alya- no es fácil para mí decir esto, pero créeme que lo hago porque eres mi mejor amiga, y me preocupo por ti-

La pelinegra respiró hondo, preparándose al regaño de su mejor amiga.

-Realmente creo que tienes que moderar tu agresividad hacia Lila. Es demasiado- dijo Alya- ella no ha hecho nada malo, y tú sigues atacándola. Y ahora incluso pusiste a Adrien en contra de ella-

-Yo no hice nada de eso, Alya- dijo Marinette- Lila está mintiendo. Nos amenazó a Adrien y a mí de destruirnos con sus mentiras, dejándonos solos y sin amigos- entrecerró los ojos- y parece que lo está logrando porque ustedes prefieren creerle a una mentirosa que a sus supuestos mejores amigos-

-Marinette, por favor sé razonable- dijo Alya en un tono condescendiente, como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que había dicho la otra chica- ¿no crees que tus celos de Lila sobre Adrien ya fueron demasiado lejos?-

-Tú no escuchaste a Lila amenazarme- dijo Marinette entrecerrando los ojos, pero Alya no pareció haber registrado sus palabras.

-En serio, lo digo como tu amiga, porque me preocupo por ti- dijo Alya en un tono derrotado- si sigues así vas a terminar perdiendo a todos tus amigos por tus celos-

Marinette hizo una expresión ofendida.

-No… no puedo creerlo- dijo Marinette, dando un paso atrás, de modo que su espalda quedó contra su casillero- ¿entonces prefieres creerle a una desconocida que a tu propia amiga?-

-Ambas son mis amigas-

-Alya, Lila te está manipulando para su propio beneficio, como lo hace con todo el mundo- dijo Marinette- pero veo que no confías en mi palabra. Tengo que irme- añadió, saliendo de los casilleros con una expresión furiosa.

Mientras que Marinette iba caminando hacia la salida del colegio, se topó con una persona. Al principio creyó que era Adrien, pero se sorprendió al encontrar a una persona diferente cuando levantó la vista.

-¿Luka?-

El chico portaba su habitual sonrisa tranquila y llevaba consigo una guitarra en la espalda. No sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo ahí; quizá había ido por Juleka. Estuvo a punto de decirle que su hermana estaba en otra parte del colegio cuando Luka habló primero.

-Hey, Marinette- sonrió el chico-¿tienes un momento? Hay algo de lo que quisiera hablar contigo-

x-x-x

_Mansión Agreste_

_Más tarde_

Adrien miró distraídamente la pantalla de su teléfono celular mientras que suspiraba. Había enviado un mensaje que Marinette preguntándole si estaba bien después de su conversación con Alya, y la chica le había dicho que quería hablar con él, pero tendría que ser más tarde porque Luka la había buscado, seguramente para tener una conversación parecida con ella.

El chico rubio suspiró tristemente mientras que se guardaba el celular. Era triste ver cómo poco a poco Lila esparcía sus tentáculos entre todas las amistades de ambos para destruirlas. Comenzó a preguntarse si no sería mejor idea que él y Marinette se cambiaran al colegio al que Kagami había comenzado a asistir esa semana. Al menos así estarían lejos de Lila y de sus mentiras.

El Gorila condujo el auto al interior de la reja de la mansión. Tras agradecerle por haberlo llevado a su casa, el chico tomó su mochila y entró a la mansión, donde se sorprendió al encontrar a su padre esperándolo en la puerta.

-_Père_…- dijo Adrien, alzando las cejas preocupado. ¿Acaso había escuchado algo sobre su discusión con Nino? De todos modos debería estar feliz al respecto: a su padre nunca le agradó su mejor amigo. Solo esperaba que no usara eso de pretexto para impedir que regresara a la escuela.

Pero Gabriel Agreste lo estaba mirando con una expresión imposible de leer, seriamente y en silencio.

-_Père_, buenas tardes- dijo el chico, forzándose a sí mismo a sonreír- esto es… una sorpresa-

-No veo porqué es una sorpresa, si ambos vivimos aquí- dijo Gabriel fríamente, ajustándose sus gafas- te estaba esperando porque hay algo importante de lo que quiero hablar contigo. Me di cuenta que tu calificación en matemáticas no fue perfecta de nuevo-

-_Père_, puedo explicarlo, yo no…-

-No es necesario- dijo su padre interrumpiéndolo de nuevo- la única explicación lógica es que has estado perdiendo el tiempo con tus amigos en vez de ponerte a estudiar-

-¡No!- dijo Adrien, alzando un poco la voz- por supuesto que no. De hecho, mis amigos están… ni siquiera he hablado con ellos-

-Bueno, quizá es porque has entrenado mucho tiempo con _mademoiselle_ Tsurugi- dijo Gabriel, frunciendo el entrecejo- pero no voy a quitarte tu clase de esgrima para mejorar tus calificaciones. En vez de ello, invitaré a una persona para que estudie contigo-

Adrien lo miró boquiabierto. ¿Quién era ese hombre, y qué había hecho con su padre? Porque el Gabriel Agreste que él conocía ni en sus peores pesadillas dejaría que Adrien compartiera sus estudios con alguien.

-Pero…-

-No aceptaré ningún pero- lo interrumpió Gabriel Agreste en un tono que no admitía réplicas de ningún tipo- y a partir de ahora, no aceptaré nada menos que calificaciones perfectas en todas tus materias-

-De… de acuerdo, _père_\- dijo el chico, pensando que no podía ser tan malo lo que su padre proponía.

-Bien- dijo Gabriel señalando la puerta de su oficina- te voy a presentar a tu nueva compañera de estudios-

Cuando Nathalie abrió la puerta de la oficina, Adrien quiso morirse en el lugar. Ojos color olivo, largos cabellos castaños y una fingida risa inocente que le sonaba como uñas en una pizarra. Sintió como si su corazón se le hubiera caído a los pies. Intentó tragar saliva y parpadeó, seguro de haber visto mal.

Si visión era excelente como siempre, y Adrien había visto a la persona más desagradable del mundo frente a sus ojos.

"No", pensó el chico, palideciendo mortalmente "ella no… todo menos esto…"

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo… y que no hayan lanzado cosas a la pantalla, la pobre no tiene la culpa. Las cosas se ponen difíciles para nuestros héroes.

Para los que han estado preguntando por mi salud, ayer me hicieron una intervención y hoy estoy en reposo absoluto, así que espero tener tiempo de adelantar algunos capítulos ahora que no puedo salir o ir a trabajar.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	4. Capítulo 4

Resumen: Tras caer en cuenta de lo peligrosa que es Lila, Adrien decidió que no podía seguir con la misma estrategia. La mentirosa se volvió contra él, pero decidió atacarlo donde más le dolería. A su vez, Kagami descubrió que tenía algo en común con Marinette además del chico del que estaban enamoradas: su desconfianza y disgusto hacia Lila.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

FRAGMENTACIÓN

CAPÍTULO 4

_Place des Vosges_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Mientras que Adrien iba camino a casa, Marinette caminó junto a Luka hacia la Place des Vosges, no sin antes pasar por la panadería a recoger algo de comer. Marinette tomó un par de macarons de durazno, e insistió en que Luka tomara algo. Luka se negó al principio, pero finalmente fue convencido por los Dupain-Cheng de tomar un trozo de tarta de queso y manzana.

Cuando iban caminando hacia el parque, Marinette miró de reojo a Luka con una expresión sospechosa. ¿Qué estaría pensando?¿De qué querría hablar? Una parte de ella temía que Luka hubiera escuchado las mentiras de Lila y las hubiera creído.

Una vez con sus colaciones, ambos tomaron asiento en una banca de parque frente a la entrada de la casa de Victor Hugo en la Place des Vosges, justo frente a los niños jugando a la pelota cerca de la reja.

-Bueno- dijo Marinette finalmente al tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre la banca y probaba el primer macaron- ¿dijiste que querías hablar conmigo?-

-Sí, Marinette- dijo Luka en voz baja. Parecía algo incómodo, tal y como había iniciado Alya su conversación. La chica esperó pacientemente.

-Te escucho- dijo ella.

-Es… un poco difícil porque…- comenzó a decir el chico, y Marinette hizo un esfuerzo para no hacer rodar los ojos al notar que eso sonaba muy parecido a la manera en que Alya había comenzado antes de atacarla. ¿Acaso Luka también la iba a juzgar como los otros?¿Acaso él también había creído las mentiras de Lila?- porque realmente no soy muy bueno con las palabras-

Marinette parpadeó sin esperarse eso y sonrió aliviada. Puso su mano derecha sobre el pecho del chico y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Mmm. Recuerdo eso. Dijiste que la música es más clara que las palabras- estuvo de acuerdo Marinette, recordando la primera conversación que tuvo con el chico el día en que lo conoció- está bien. Dime lo que piensas-

Luka se ruborizó levemente por ese gesto, pero sonrió y puso su mano sobre la de Marinette, que seguía sobre su pecho.

-Tienes razón sobre la música- dijo el chico, sonriendo levemente- la verdad es que he escuchado muchas cosas sobre ti, de Juleka y de Rose, pero todas ellas me parecen tan imposibles que decidí primero hablar contigo, antes de creer cualquier cosa. Me gustaría escuchar primero tu parte de la historia-

Marinette lo miró con enormes ojos y verdaderas ganas de besarlo. ¿Porqué no todos podían ser como Luka y esperar a hablar con ella antes de juzgarla?

No lo besó, pero se lanzó hacia él para abrazarlo con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de él y dejando escapar un sollozo involuntario. Si Luka se sorprendió por el repentino abrazo no lo pareció, porque éste respondió a su abrazo y puso una sus manos en la espalda de ella, frotándola en círculos para ayudarla a calmarse.

-Shhh… está todo bien, Marinette- dijo Luka en voz baja, su voz bastante relajante para la chica- no estás sola. Sabes bien que no estás sola…-

Después de unos minutos, Marinette se separó de Luka y se limpió los ojos con el dorso de su mano. No podía dejar que Lila la hiciera sentir mal; ella era mucho más fuerte que eso. No iba a dejar que la hiciera llorar o que lastimara a los demás o a ella misma.

Y además, ahora sabía que sí había gente que confiaba en ella, como Luka y como Kagami y Adrien.

-Gracias, Luka- dijo Marinette con una sonrisa aliviada- de verdad necesitaba escuchar eso… que alguien me cree. Parece que, en estos últimos días, he sido completamente rebasada por las mentiras de esa chica-

-¿Lila?- dijo Luka mientras que la chica asentía- sí, Jules me dijo que desde que ella llegó, tú has cambiado mucho y otras cosas. ¿Qué está pasando?-

-Lila es una mentirosa, que amenazó con destruirnos, a Adrien y a mí, porque no creemos en sus mentiras. Y quiere quedarse con Adrien al final. Por su culpa casi fui akumatizada una vez, y causó que Kagami fuera akumatizada hace un par de semanas-

Luka asintió, recordando a la chica con la que él y Marinette habían "ayudado" a Adrien en el patinadero hacía un par de meses.

-Entiendo- sonrió el chico- pues… quiero que sepas que tú y Adrien tienen mi apoyo. Intentaré ayudarlos desde mi sitio. Y si se vuelve demasiado de nuevo y necesitas un abrazo…- añadió, rodeando a la chica con sus brazos- tengo muchos de esos de donde éste vino-

Marinette rió y se acercó para besarlo en la mejilla.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Luka- comenzó a decir ella a un ruborizado chico- yo…-

Pero se interrumpió al recibir un mensaje en su teléfono celular.

-Oh no…-

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó el chico, confundido y alarmado al ver que todo el color abandonó la piel de la chica.

Como respuesta, Marinette le mostró la pantalla, y cuando Luka leyó el mensaje que había recibido Marinette tuvo una reacción idéntica a la de ella.

-Oh, no- dijo Luka cambiando su expresión por una preocupada mientras miraba con horror la pantalla- pobre de Adrien-

x-x-x

_Mansión Agreste_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Era una pesadilla; no había otra explicación.

Eso debía ser, una horrible pesadilla. No había manera en esta vida o en esta dimensión en la que su estricto padre hubiera permitido que una persona como Lila Rossi siquiera entrara a su casa, mucho menos que fuera convencido por ella de ser un tutor de álgebra o algo por el estilo.

Toda esa situación era completamente ridícula e imposible.

-_Père_, no…- comenzó a decir Adrien antes de tragar saliva dolorosamente. Su mente estaba trabajando a toda velocidad, buscando una manera amable de decir que no quería estudiar con Lila, pero recordó todo lo que la horrible chica le había hecho a Marinette y a él, además de la sonrisa burlona que le dirigió cuando su padre no la veía, así que decidió decir exactamente lo que pensaba- no hay manera amable de decir esto. No quiero estudiar con Lila-

-Oh, ¿porqué no quieres estudiar conmigo?- dijo nuevamente Lila con su falsa voz dulce, y se volvió a _monsieur_ Agreste con enormes ojos y una fingida expresión de tristeza y resignación- si yo solamente quería ayudarte a que tuvieras mejores calificaciones, pero si Adrien no me quiere aquí…-

Adrien sabía que estaba hablando de los dientes hacia afuera y que su padre jamás caería en esa manipulación tan barata, pero nuevamente fue decepcionado.

-No, por supuesto que no- dijo Gabriel en un tono que no admitía réplicas- no estoy preguntando tu opinión, Adrien. Vas a seguir estudiando con Lila hasta que tus calificaciones sean perfectas, o hasta que yo lo diga. Y no quiero escuchar ninguna excusa más-

-Pero _père_\- dijo Adrien frunciendo el entrecejo. No iba a dejar las cosas así- ¿al menos revisaste las notas de matemáticas de Lila?¡Ni siquiera..!-

-Una palabra más al respecto y te quedarás sin ir al colegio una semana- lo interrumpió Gabriel entrecerrando los ojos, sabiendo que su hijo no se arriesgaría a que cumpliera su amenaza.

Adrien se mordió la lengua y se quedó callado. La idea de tener que ver a Lila casi todos los días para "estudiar" era una verdadera pesadilla, por no mencionar que era muy peligroso para él por su doble identidad como Chat Noir. ¿Qué pasaría si, mientras hurgaba entre sus cosas, descubría a Plagg?¿Qué pasaría si había un ataque de akuma mientras estuviera con ella y no podía escapar para ayudar a su Lady? Tembló horrorizado.

-_Père_…- dijo casi sin aliento.

-No es necesario ser tan duro con él, _monsieur_ Agreste- intervino Lila tomando el brazo del chico, haciendo que Adrien sintiera una horrible repulsión ante el contacto- la vamos a pasar muy bien estudiando juntos, ¿verdad, Adrien?-

Los ojos de Adrien pasaron de su padre a Nathalie, quien lo miraba con una expresión preocupada, pero no dijo nada. El chico hizo la nota mental de hablar con ella en cuanto tuviera una oportunidad. Sabía que Nathalie en el fondo se preocupaba por él y que era la persona que frecuentemente intercedía con su padre por él para darle más libertad y hacer su vida menos desagradable. Quizá esta vez ella podría ayudarlo.

No pudo seguir pensando en ello, pues Lila tiró de su brazo y lo obligó a acercarse a la escalera. Adrien salió de su sorpresa y plantó los pies en el suelo, resistiéndose a ser arrastrado a su habitación.

Tenía miedo de que Lila fuera a inventar otra cosa sobre él. ¿Qué pasaría si lo hacía? Lila bien podía inventar que había abusado de ella o alguna otra cosa horrible, y no habría manera de comprobar lo contrario. Tenía que buscar la forma de no quedarse solo con ella.

-Si… si no te molesta, preferiría estudiar esta tarde en el comedor- dijo Adrien, pensando rápido mientras buscaba con la mirada a Nathalie y le rogaba con los ojos que lo apoyara- mi habitación aún no está limpia hoy, y me da vergüenza que entren visitas-

Nathalie captó la mirada del chico y asintió, mirándolo con un poco de pena. Esa expresión hizo que Adrien sintiera un poco de esperanza de que esa horrenda situación en la que se encontraba se resolviera.

-Me encargaré de que su habitación esté limpia para la hora de dormir- dijo la asistente seriamente- mientras tanto ambos pueden pasar a estudiar en el comedor-

El corazón de Adrien se llenó de alivio, el cual aumentó al ver que Lila parecía decepcionada de ese arreglo, apretando los dientes de furia. Pero ese consuelo le duró muy poco tiempo al chico, pues cuando ambos estuvieron solos en el comedor, la chica lo empujó contra la pared como había hecho el día en que lo había amenazado.

-¡Ugh!- se quejó el chico, sin esperarse eso- ¿qué te…?-

-Bien jugado, Adrien, pero te advierto que no te vas a salir con la tuya- siseó Lila a su oído antes de soltarlo- vas a ser mío antes de que todo esto acabe-

Adrien le iba a responder que no sabía cómo había logrado engañar a alguien tan inteligente como su padre, pero se lo pensó mejor. Confrontarla no iba a servir de nada, al contrario, la pondría más dispuesta a seguir atacándolo y hacer su vida más difícil.

No, necesitaba cambiar de estrategia. Quizá hacer que Lila bajara su guardia, hacerla creer que iba ganando terreno y que él estaba vencido.

-Como digas- dijo Adrien, haciendo un esfuerzo por no rodar los ojos mientras que ponía su mochila sobre la mesa del comedor y sacaba su libreta de matemáticas- ¿te importa que vaya al baño primero? Necesito mojarme la cara-

Y sin esperar respuesta de la castaña, Adrien entró rápidamente al baño de visitas junto al comedor y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Abrió la llave del lavamanos dejando correr el agua y sacó su teléfono celular. Lo puso en silencio y escribió rápidamente un mensaje a Marinette.

_Adrien: lamento decir que no podremos hablar hasta la noche. Acaba de pasar algo horrible. Lila logró engañar a mi padre y ahora tendré que verla todos los días para "asesorías de matemáticas". No quiso escucharme, y no sé que hacer…_

El chico envió el mensaje y se guardó el celular. Levantó la mirada y se miró al espejo, sorprendido de lo cansado y preocupado que se veía. Suspiró y acunó sus manos para mojarse la cara.

-¿Cuál es el plan, chico?- escuchó decir a Plagg bajo el cuello de su camisa- esa bruja no parece estar dispuesta a dejarte en paz-

-Mantente escondido, Plagg- dijo él en voz baja- lo más peligroso de este asunto es que Lila te descubra. En la noche, cuando se haya ido y me deje solo hablaré con Marinette para ver qué estrategia tiene-

Tras una última mirada entristecida hacia su portador, Plagg asintió y se volvió a esconder bajo su camisa. Adrien se miró al espejo de nuevo antes de cerrar la llave, y estuvo a punto de salir del baño cuando sintió su celular vibrar.

_Marinette: hablaremos entonces esta noche. No temas, sé que parece que todo está mal, pero encontraremos una manera de salir de ésta. Acabo de hablar con Luka, y él nos cree. No estamos solos._

Adrien sonrió ampliamente y sintió que su energía se renovaba al leer las últimas tres palabras. _No estamos solos_. Aún había esperanzas de vencer a Lila. Respiró hondo y salió del baño con una leve sonrisa.

-Bien, estoy listo para aprender de matemáticas- dijo Adrien intentando que no se notara su tono burlón, mientras que repetía las últimas palabras de Marinette en su mente como si se tratara de un mantra que lo hacía sentir mejor. _No estamos solos._

x-x-x

_Habitación de Marinette_

_Poco más tarde_

Marinette ya estaba en pijama y tumbada en su cama cuando Adrien por fin se libró de Lila y pudo refugiarse en la seguridad su habitación para llamarla. Ambos activaron la videollamada, sintiéndose un poco más seguros mirándose por la pantalla.

-Hey…- dijo Marinette, forzándose a sonreír al ver la expresión derrotada de Adrien.

-_Hey_\- dijo el chico sin muchas ganas.

La chica lo miró. ¡Lo que daría por poder transportarse con él en esos momentos y abrazarlo! Pero sabía bien que era imposible. Podía ir a animarlo como Ladybug, pero no podía revelar su secreto, ni siquiera al chico que amaba.

-¿Cómo estás?- dijo Marinette.

-_Bien…_\- dijo automáticamente Adrien, suspirando largamente.

-No tienes que mentirme, Adrien- le dijo ella en un tono cariñoso- para eso estamos charlando. Puedes desahogarte conmigo-

Adrien sonrió tristemente hacia la cámara.

-_Gracias, Marinette-_ dijo el chico-_ tienes razón. El día de hoy fue un fiasco, como era de esperarse, tanto el asunto con Lila como la conversación con Nino. ¿Cómo te fue con Alya?_-

-Fue un fiasco, como era de esperarse- repitió Marinette en el mismo tono derrotado que él- aparentemente Lila los convenció de que yo soy la mala del cuento y de que estoy influenciando al pobre e inocente Adrien para que maltrate a la buena de Lila-

El chico dejó escapar una ligera risita a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban.

-_En eso tienen razón_\- dijo Adrien, haciendo un esfuerzo por burlarse de la situación en la que estaban, pues no encontraba otra manera de sentirse mejor-_ soy un pobre inocente que es fácilmente engañado por tus maquinaciones malignas_-

-Pfff…- se burló Marinette.

Ambos se sonrieron por unos momentos. Marinette miró la pantalla con creciente preocupación: Adrien se veía muy triste a pesar de la sonrisa que se estaba forzando a sí mismo a mostrarle. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo por él; ojalá hubiera una manera de convencer a _monsieur_ Agreste que tener a Lila tan cerca de él eran malas noticias.

-_Dijiste que Luka nos cree_\- continuó Adrien, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica- _esas son buenas noticias_-

-Parece que escuchó a Juleka y a Rose repetir las mentiras de Lila, pero quiso corroborar conmigo antes de creer cualquier cosa- dijo Marinette- va a intentar hacer todo por ayudarnos, comenzando por sus compañeros de Kitty Section-

-_Deberíamos intentar que alguien más nos ayude_\- dijo Adrien- _Kagami seguramente estará de nuestra parte, sobre todo después de lo sucedido. Quizá ella puede convencer a Tsurugi-san de hablar con mi padre para convencerlo de que no debe fiarse de Lila. Al menos a ella sí la escucharía_-

-Esa es una buena idea- dijo Marinette tras analizarlo unos segundos, mirando al chico con creciente preocupación- ¿cuándo tienes nuevo entrenamiento de esgrima?-

-_En tres días_\- dijo Adrien- _buscaré un momento durante el entrenamiento para decirle a Kagami. También intentaré hablar con Chloé. No creo que ella caiga en las mentiras de Lila_\- añadió el chico al ver la expresión de desagrado de Marinette- _será de mucha ayuda si la tenemos de nuestro lado_-

-Tienes razón. Yo puedo buscar a Kagami antes de que la veas, sé que entrena en Tuileries todos los días con su madre, puedo hablar con ella- aceptó ella antes de mirarlo a los ojos a través de la pantalla y esforzarse por volver a sonreír- podemos con esto. Sé que podemos-

Adrien sonrió tristemente.

-_Esperemos que las mentiras de Lila sean expuestas pronto_\- dijo él- _y también que nuestros amigos recuerden quienes somos y que clase de personas somos_-

-Eso espero también- dijo Marinette en voz baja.

Adrien respondió con una sonrisa triste.

-Si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte…- dijo Marinette.

-_Gracias_\- dijo el chico, abrazándose a sí mismo y recordando la situación la que estuvo esa tarde, con las manos de esa desagradable chica sobre él- _me avergüenza decirlo pero… hubo un momento hace un rato que… me sentí tan mal que creí que iba a ser akumatizado_-

Marinette sintió un horrible vuelco. Adrien era uno de los pocos chicos que conocía que jamás había sido akumatizado. No se imaginaba tener que pelear a alguien como él. Si le había sido sumamente difícil pelear contra Luka convertido en Silence, no quería pensar cómo haría si Adrien era akumatizado.

-Adrien…- dijo ella en voz baja- ¿hay algo más que se pueda hacer? Para que convenzas a tu padre de que te deje en paz-

-_Voy a intentar hablar con mi padre-_ dijo Adrien en un tono derrotado- _quizá Nathalie puede ayudarme a convencerlo. Y si la madre de Kagami nos apoya, estoy seguro de que mi padre cambiará de opinión_-

Marinette sonrió levemente.

-¿Te puedo pedir algo?-

-_Por supuesto_\- sonrió él.

-Si vuelves a… sentirte así- dijo Marinette en un tono dudoso- ¿podrías llamarme o enviarme un mensaje? Quizá no sea de mucha ayuda, pero puedo escucharte, y quizá así te puedas sentir un poco mejor. Porque la verdad es que… no quisiera que fueras akumatizado… jamás-

La sonrisa de Adrien se amplió.

-_Tienes mi palabra_\- dijo el chico- _gracias… por todo_-

-Gracias a ti- dijo Marinette- estamos juntos en esto. Recuerda que lo único que permite que el mal triunfe…-

-_… es la inacción de la gente de bien_\- completó Adrien. Ambos guardaron silencio por unos momentos, recordando que esa había sido una frase de Alya, quien los había abandonado, antes de que Adrien se despidiera- _bonsoir_, _Marinette_-

x-x-x

_Patio del colegio Françoise Dupont_

_Tres días después_

Si Kagami Tsurugi había estado de mal humor ese día, no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba. La chica sintió un horrendo escalofrío al ver llegar a Adrien veinte minutos tarde a su práctica de esgrima y peor aún, verlo llegar con Lila prácticamente colgando de su brazo derecho. La desagradable chica estaba pegada a él como una lapa a pesar del evidente disgusto e incomodidad del chico.

Kagami se forzó a sí misma a respirar hondo para tranquilizarse. Sabía que Lila era una mentirosa, que lo hacía a propósito para fastidiarla y que nada le gustaría más a la mentirosa que el hecho de que fuera akumatizada de nuevo. No le daría la satisfacción.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo mientras veía a Adrien por fin soltarse de ella y apresurarse a los vestidores para no ser seguido por ella.

_FLASHBACK_

_Jardin des Tuileries_

_Dos días antes_

_Kagami se preparaba para terminar su descanso y reanudar su práctica bajo la vigilancia de su madre cuando vió una pequeña figura acercarse tímidamente hacia ella. La chica entrecerró los ojos para enfocar su mirada, y notó que se trataba de Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Sí, la chica se había convertido en su amiga después de que su madre fue akumatizada y también la había defendido de Lila luego del incidente del jugo._

_Esa amistad era extraña, pues a pesar de que le tenía mucho cariño a esa chica tan buena y sincera, Kagami no olvidaba que también era una de sus rivales por el amor de Adrien después de todo._

_-Salut, Kagami- la tímida voz de Marinette la llamó mientras que se acercaba._

_-Marinette- le respondió ella en voz baja, aunque estuvo segura de que su madre podía escucharla._

_-¿Tienes… tienes un minuto?- dijo Marinette mientras que miraba de reojo a Tomoe Tsurugi- hay algo muy importante de lo que necesito hablar contigo-_

_-No realmente- dijo Kagami, mirando de reojo a su madre también. Era su periodo de descanso, pero no sabía si su madre aprobaría que lo pasara charlando con otra chica- tengo que reanudar mi entrenamiento-_

_-No tomará mucho tiempo, lo prometo- dijo la otra chica mirándola con una expresión que preocupó a Kagami. Parecía ser realmente importante- por favor. Adrien nos necesita-_

_Eso fue todo lo que Marinette necesitaba decir para que Kagami la escuchara. Se volvió hacia su madre, diciéndole unas palabras rápidamente en japonés, y después tomó el brazo de Marinette, caminado con ella unos pasos para alejarse de Tomoe Tsurugi._

_-¿De qué se trata?- dijo Kagami._

_Marinette procedió a contarle brevemente lo sucedido: la amenaza de Lila a ella y a Adrien, la promesa que ella terminaría quedándose con el chico a pesar de sus objeciones, que monsieur Agreste había asignado a Lila como la tutora de álgebra de Adrien, y que ésta había procedido a hacerle la vida imposible. Kagami frunció el entrecejo al escuchar aquello._

_-Adrien tuvo la idea de que viniera a hablar contigo, porque quizá hay algo que puedes hacer para ayudarlo- dijo Marinette en voz baja- dijo que monsieur Agreste confía en tu madre. Quizá ella puede hablar con él para convencerla de que es mala idea-_

_Kagami se quedó pensativa por un momento._

_-No creo que mère vaya a cooperar con esto si le explico lo que me acabas de decir- dijo Kagami, mirando de rejo a su madre para asegurarse de que no las estuviera escuchando- pero tengo una idea para que acepte hablar con el padre de Adrien y convencerlo de que es mala idea-_

_-¿Cómo harías eso?- _

_-Me quejaré con ella de que Adrien ha bajado mucho su rendimiento en esgrima desde que comenzó a ver a Lila en su casa- dijo Kagami sonriendo traviesa- sé de buena fuente que monsieur Agreste quiere que Adrien sea un buen esgrimista. Así que este plan podría funcionar-_

_-Tienes razón- dijo Marinette asintiendo aliviada- si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte en esto, solo menciónalo- _

_-Sí hay algo- dijo Kagami seriamente- ambas debemos mantenernos cerca de Adrien. No debemos abandonarlo-_

_Marinette sonrió levemente._

_-Jamás-_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Kagami volvió a respirar hondo. Había hecho equipo con Marinette para ayudar a Adrien, y Lila estaba haciendo las cosas un poco más fáciles. Ni siquiera tenía que mentir; bastaba con decirle a su madre lo sucedido ese día, que Adrien llegó veinte minutos tarde a la práctica, para que ésta decida tener una conversación con Gabriel Agreste.

Adrien logró soltarse de los tentáculos de Lila y se apresuró a cambiarse a su ropa de entrenamiento. El pobre tenía una expresión sumamente derrotada antes de colocarse la careta, así que Kagami decidió animarlo un poco.

-Esgrimistas, salúdense- dijo monsieur D'Argencourt- listos, _allez!_-

Kagami dio un par de golpes con su espada, y cuando Adrien la bloqueó, la chica acercó su rostro hacia él.

-Marinette me informó de todo- susurró ella- trataré de que _mère_ hable con tu padre-

Adrien se quedó inmóvil por un momento, pero asintió levemente y Kagami estuvo segura de que había sonreído bajo la careta de esgrima.

-Gracias- susurró él antes de separar su espada- esperemos que sea suficiente para él-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Los tentáculos de Lila están deslizándose por todos lados para hacer sufrir a nuestros héroes, pero ellos están dispuestos a pelear y no van a dejar las cosas así. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo mis locuras. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	5. Capítulo 5

Resumen: Tras caer en cuenta de lo peligrosa que es Lila, Adrien decidió que no podía seguir con la misma estrategia. La mentirosa se volvió contra él, pero decidió atacarlo donde más le dolería. A su vez, Kagami descubrió que tenía algo en común con Marinette además del chico del que estaban enamoradas: su desconfianza y disgusto hacia Lila.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

FRAGMENTACIÓN

CAPÍTULO 5

_Habitación de Marinette_

_Al día siguiente_

Marinette se dejó caer sobre su cama al caer la noche, suspirando cansada después de detransformarse. Había sido un día bastante largo entre el ataque de un akuma además de tener que ignorar los intentos de Lila de destruir su reputación con sus amigos en el colegio.

Le daba tristeza que incluso Alya y Nino ya habían comenzado a abandonarlos a ella y Adrien, y comenzando a pasar más tiempo con Lila.

La vista en el patio del colegio era bastante triste. Adrien estaba ausente, en una sesión de fotos, y Marinette estaba sentada sola en una banca, mirando tristemente como sus amigos estaban lejos de ella, escuchando embelesados las mentiras de Lila.

-Oh sí, por supuesto que conozco a los editores de Le Figaro- dijo la castaña entre risitas mientras que Alya abría los ojos grandemente- puedo hablar con ellos para que te den una entrevista-

Marinette hizo una mueca al ver a Lila engañar a su mejor amiga, pero sabía que no importaba lo que dijera, nadie le iba a creer.

-¿Marinette?- escuchó la voz de Tikki desde su bolso. Marinette solo le sonrió tristemente y se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender que estaba bien.

Jamás pensó que un ataque de akuma le sería agradable, pues al menos la salvaría del incómodo momento de comer sola y aislada de todos en el colegio. Aunque pensándolo bien, su vida se había vuelto cada vez más extraña desde la amenaza de Lila, y la vida de Adrien no era la excepción.

Después de la pelea contra el akuma se dio cuenta de que su _partenaire_ también había tenido un par de semanas bastante difíciles.

_FLASHBACK_

_Fuera del Panthéon_

_Poco antes_

_Durante el ataque Chat Noir había tardado mucho en aparecer y Ladybug casi había perdido su Miraculous. La buena noticia fue que su compañero llegó justo a tiempo y lograron vencer al akuma. Una vez que fue purificado, la heroína se volvió molesta a su partenaire para preguntarle por su tardanza , pero lo vio con una expresión tan derrotada a pesar de que habían vencido que no fue capaz de recriminarle eso. _

_Ladybug se acercó a él, poninedo una mano en su hombro y le preguntó en voz baja si estaba bien. Chat Noir solo asintió tristemente sin elaborar más._

_-Creí que tú no me mentías, chaton. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿verdad? Puedes contarme lo que sea- le dijo Ladybug en un tono cariñoso. _

_-Justamente no puedo- dijo su compañero en un tono entristecido mientras se volvía a ella. Sus enormes ojos verdes cargados de tristeza, tanto que Ladybug se forzó a mantenerse en su sitio y no lanzarse a abrazarlo- porque se trata de mi vida detrás de la máscara- _

_Ladybug mostró una sonrisa triste como respuesta. _

_-Supongo que ambos tenemos ese tipo de problemas- dijo la heroína sin soltar el hombro del chico- afortunadamente para ambos, siempre podemos hacer algo que no pone en peligro nuestras identidades secretas para poder sentirnos mejor-_

_-¿Y eso es…?- dijo Chat Noir desganado._

_Como respuesta, Ladybug rodeó la cintura del chico con sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él. La espalda de Chat Noir se tensó por el contacto por unos segundos, pero finalmente sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo. Ambos héroes se mantuvieron así por un par de minutos, hasta que Chat Noir suspiró largamente y un leve ronroneo se formó en su garganta. Ladybug sonrió y separó su cabeza de él._

_-Lo sabía. ¡Sabía que ronroneas!- sonrió ella, dando un paso atrás para verlo mejor, y amplió su sonrisa al ver a Chat Noir asintiendo sonrojado, sus ojos verdes brillaron de contento ante ese gesto de su compañera. _

_Ladybug se puso de puntillas y presionó sus labios en la mejilla de su partenaire_

_-No te rindas, mon chaton- continuó ella- no importa lo que la vida te lance, tú puedes con eso. Y recuerda que no estás solo, siempre me tendrás contigo-_

_La sonrisa de Chat Noir se amplió aún más, y Ladybug comenzó a preocuparse de que el chico podía llegar a explotar de felicidad. _

_-Y tú siempre me tendrás a tu lado- sonrió el héroe, tomando la mano de ella y besando sus nudillos con cariño antes de levantar sus ojos hacia los de ella- ma lady- _

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Marinette realmente esperaba que Chat Noir estuviera bien. Parecía como si todas las personas que quería en su vida estaban sufriendo de una manera u otra, principalmente Chat Noir y Adrien.

-¿En qué piensas, Marinette?- dijo Tikki de pronto.

-Estaba pensando sobre Chat Noir- dijo Marinette distraídamente- es curioso que él también esté pasándola mal. Realmente quisiera poder ayudarlo también, porque con Adrien… creo que no estoy teniendo mucho éxito-

-No seas tan dura contigo misma- dijo Tikki en voz baja, dándole unas palmadas en su mejilla- estoy segura de que todo lo que estás haciendo por Adrien va a hacer una enorme diferencia para él-

Marinette no sonrió. La plática que había tenido con él la noche después de que Lila había convencido a _monsieur_ Agreste de que tuviera asesorías de álgebra con ella la había dejado sumamente preocupada. La sola mención de que Adrien se sintió tan mal como para ser akumatizado la había dejado preocupada.

-No quiero que Adrien sea akumatizado... jamás- dijo la chica, mirando a su kwami con preocupación- la sola idea de tener que pelear contra él como Ladybug me parece… terrorífica- se cubrió la cara con las manos- no podría…-

-Adrien no será akumatizado por esto, estoy segura- la tranquilizó Tikki, poniendo sus diminutas manos en las mejillas de la chica- sé que él es más fuerte que eso, y además no está solo. Te tiene a ti, a Kagami, a Luka…-

-Pero está dentro de esa horrible mansión, con su padre y con Lila…-

-También tiene a Nathalie, como él mismo lo dijo- la interrumpió Tikki- sé que ella se preocupa por él y por su felicidad. Y también sé que, en el fondo, su padre lo ama y todo lo hace porque cree que es por su propio bien. Cuando se de cuenta de que no es así, todo se va a arreglar-

La chica guardó silencio.

-Ahora, tienes que pensar en cómo contraatacar a Lila- continuó la kwami, mirando molesta a la castaña aún inventando historias a unos metros de donde estaba su portadora- no puedes dejar que siga engañando a tus amigos-

Marinette bajó los ojos. Sí, creía que Alya o Nino eran sus amigos, pero preferían creer a la mentirosa de Lila que a ella. Todo porque Lila había prometido una recomendación con Steven Spileberg que jamás iba a ocurrir. Todo porque Lila había prometido sobre una cita con los editores de Le Figaro o una serie de entrevistas para el Ladyblog que eran mentira.

Lo que más le dolía era que sus amigos la estaban abandonando a pesar de que ella había confiado en ellos tanto para confiarles incluso un Miraculous.

Marinette suspiró largamente mientras que intentaba aclarar sus ideas. No tenía porque apresurarse. Seguramente pronto todos caerían en cuenta de que Lila era una mentirosa y todo volvería a la normalidad, tal y como habían hecho Luka y Kagami. No podía entender cómo incluso Chloé había comenzado a caer en algunos de los engaños de Lila.

Y hablando de Chloé…

-¿Sabes algo, Tikki?- dijo Marinette tras suspirar tristemente- el colegio se está volviendo…se siente como antes de que me convirtiera en Ladybug-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A que antes de conocerte o de conocer a Alya, no me gustaba venir al colegio porque Chloé me molestaba y ridiculizaba delante de todos. Y ahora tengo miedo de venir al colegio por Lila y las mentiras que le está contando a mis amigos. Lila me quiere destruir y…-

-Lo entiendo, de verdad- dijo Tikki en un tono paciente- pero eres una chica mucho más valiente de lo que crees y, sobre todo, eres amable y tienes buen corazón-

-Me imagino que Lila dirá que eso es debilidad- dijo Marinette derrotada.

-Por supuesto que no, Marinette- dijo la kwami, mirándola fijamente- tener un corazón amable en un mundo cruel no es debilidad, es valentía-

Los ojos de la chica se volvieron hacia Tikki mientras que se humedecían.

-Gracias, Tikki- dijo ella- espero seguir siendo lo suficientemente fuerte hasta el momento en que las mentiras de Lila sean expuestas y destruidas. No sé cuánto tiempo podamos Adrien y yo seguir soportando esto-

x-x-x

_Mansión Agreste_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Adrien podría abrazar a Nathalie cuando ésta fue a darle la noticia tan pronto como regresó esa mañana de su sesión de fotos.

El chico había pasado los últimos dos días hablando con ella en cada oportunidad que tuvo, diciéndole lo infeliz que se sentía con Lila y cómo la desagradable chica se la pasaba invadiendo todo el tiempo su espacio personal y poniéndole las manos encima. Eso último, aunado a un comentario que Tsurugi-san hizo sobre dejar de permitir que Kagami practicara esgrima con Adrien si éste no mantenía su nivel, habían servido como la perfecta excusa para que _monsieur_ Agreste decidiera recortar los días que vería a Lila a solamente uno por semana.

Como si los lunes no fueran lo suficientemente malos, pero podría ser peor, así que Adrien se conformaría con esa victoria, al menos por ahora.

-_Merci_, Nathalie- dijo Adrien de corazón, haciendo que la dura mujer casi sonriera. En vez de ello solo asintió seriamente antes de salir de su habitación y dejarlo solo.

Adrien tomó su teléfono celular y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Envió un par de mensajes a Marinette y a Kagami, dejándoles saber a las dos lo que había pasado y agradeciéndoles por su ayuda.

-Tienes muy buenas amigas, chico- comentó Plagg, posándose en su almohada mientras que se lamía una de sus patas- sé que esto es obra de ellas dos-

Adrien sonrió reconfortado, sintiendo que por primera vez desde que Lila lo había amenazado, las cosas comenzaban a mejorar. El mismo Plagg también estaba aliviado que esa peste de Lila no estuviera cerca de su portador. Y a pesar de que normalmente había cosas que no le interesaban al kwami, la verdad es que esa chica le daba una muy mala espina y no la quería ni un kilómetro de su cachorro.

-Una vez a la semana- dijo Adrien en un tono aliviado- mi tormento solamente será eso-

-Tendrás suficiente tiempo para reagruparte durante toda la semana- dijo Plagg flotando a su lado. Normalmente era perezoso y fastidioso, pero no podía darse el lujo de serlo: su portador lo necesitaba- y ahora tienes que pensar que hacer para ayudar a Marinette en el colegio-

-¿A Marinette?-

-¿No lo has notado?- dijo el kwami- estoy seguro de que Lila quiere hacer sufrir a Marinette lo suficiente para que sea akumatizada-

Adrien frunció el entrecejo. Ojalá pudiera decirle eso a su padre, pero ya sabía cual sería su respuesta: que no iba a basar sus decisiones sobre el bienestar de Adrien en las peleas de adolescentes.

Tomó su teléfono celular y vio el mensaje de Marinette.

_Marinette: Sabía que lo lograrías. Kagami es una gran amiga._

Adrien sonrió inconscientemente y escribió una respuesta.

_Adrien: después de todo lo que ha pasado estos últimos días en el colegio, me estaba preocupando porque creí que no tenía buenos amigos. Pero ahora sé que estaba equivocado. Kagami y tú son las chicas más increíbles del mundo._

Hubo una larga pausa, y Adrien se preguntó si había llegado demasiado lejos.

_Marinette: debes saberlo. Lo importante que eres para mí. Y sé que para Kagami también._

El chico amplió su sonrisa mientras que se dejaba caer sobre la cama de nuevo. Al menos estaba bien. Al menos tenía un respiro de todas las cosas malas que estaban sucediendo a su alrededor. Realmente esperaba que esa fuera una señal de que todo iba a mejorar de ahí en delante.

x-x-x

_Colegio Françoise Dupont_

_Al día siguiente_

Para completa decepción de Adrien, aquello no había sido una señal de que todo mejoraría, sino más bien la calma antes de la tormenta. Parecía que a Lila le había desagradado el hecho de que solo pudiera atormentarlo una vez por semana en su casa, así que decidió aprovechar el tiempo en el colegio.

Lila sabía lo que más le importaba a Adrien y decidió atacar para golpearlo donde más le podría doler. Y eso era atacando a la única otra persona que conocía la verdad sobre ella. Era como matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

A la hora del descanso, la castaña vio que Adrien se quedó en el aula hablando con _mademoiselle_ Bustier sobre faltar un día para una breve sesión de fotos (y seguramente para charlar con ella sobre el problema que él y Marinette tenían), y fue cuando Lila tomó la oportunidad al ver a Marinette comiendo su croissant sola en un rincón del colegio. Se metió al baño de chicas y se miró al espejo brevemente. Se puso un poco de gel bajo los párpados, lo cual irritó sus ojos provocándole lágrimas. Lila sonrió a su propio reflejo y salió a buscar a Alya.

Minutos más tarde, la pelirroja y Nino estaban sobre Marinette, gritándole furiosos mientras que ésta los miraba sin entender que era lo que había pasado.

-¡Eso no se hace, Marinette!- le gritó Nino.

-¡Es una vergüenza!- le dijo Alya, alzando levemente la voz- sé que te gusta Adrien, pero esto se está comenzando a volver ridículo, con tus celos. No tienes porqué seguir lastimando a Lila de esa manera tan horrible-

Marinette parpadeó sin entender en un principio de qué trataba todo eso, pero finalmente se imaginó que nuevamente Lila había mentido sobre alguna cosa y que sus supuestos amigos le habían creído todo lo que dijo.

-Ah, ya sé, déjenme adivinar- dijo Marinette, cruzando los brazos y mirando de reojo a Lila, quien le lanzó una mirada astuta- esa víbora escupió veneno sobre mí de nuevo, y ustedes como excelentes amigos que son vinieron a reclamarme sin siquiera haber escuchado mi lado de la historia. Lamento decirles que esta vez no tengo la más mínima idea de qué pudo haberles dicho Lila-

-No necesitas mentir- dijo Nino rodando los ojos, en un tono agresivo- Lila nos dijo lo que hiciste, y ella no acusa a la gente sin pruebas-

Pero Marinette no estaba de humor.

-Oh, entonces yo tengo que darles pruebas de lo que digo, pero a Lila le creen todo lo que dice sin exigirle ninguna prueba- dijo Marinette en tono sarcástico, cruzándose de brazos y alzando las cejas- supongo que así funciona la amistad ahora-

-Lo que estamos haciendo es por tu propio bien, Marinette- dijo Alya en tono condescendiente que comenzó a crispar los nervios de la chica- porque si sigues así, incluso Adrien va a notar cómo estás obsesionada con él y que por eso mientes sobre Lila. No es demasiado tarde para…-

Marinette no podía creerlo. ¿Esa era su supuesta mejor amiga? Con esos amigos, prefería estar sola.

-Deja a Adrien fuera de esto, Alya- dijo la chica frunciendo el entrecejo- te guste o no, él también sabe la verdad sobre Lila, y tampoco va a dejar que esto siga-

-Claro, porque tú lo convenciste con tus inventos- dijo Nino en un tono molesto- Adrien jamás creería algo tan ridículo…-

-Yo no lo convencí de absolutamente nada porque él mismo fue testigo de sus mentiras- lo interrumpió Marinette, cada vez más molesta con los dos chicos- Adrien tiene un par de ojos en la cara, a diferencia de ustedes dos. Lila es una mentirosa de carrera y esa es la verdad, les guste o no- añadió, volviéndose a la pelirroja- aunque tú prefieras ignorarla para seguir llenando tu blog de mentiras y falsas entrevistas. Parece que crees que los likes en tu blog son más importantes que tu propia amiga y…-

_PAFF_

Marinette no vio venir el golpe, y no pudo creer que la que había sido su mejor amiga le hubiera propiciado una bofetada. Alya al parecer estaba tan sorprendida como ella por lo que acababa de hacer. La chica solo se llevó la mano a la mejilla dolida y miró a la pelirroja con enormes ojos.

-Tú…- balbuceó la chica, algunas lágrimas fluyendo silenciosamente de sus ojos.

-Marinette, yo…- comenzó a decir Alya, tan sorprendida como ella.

Adrien había salido justamente en ese momento del aula de _mademoiselle_ Bustier y había alcanzado a ver la mayor parte del altercado. Furioso porque alguien, sea quien fuere, le hubiera puesto las manos encima a la única amiga que seguía de su lado en el colegio, apoyándolo contra todo pronóstico, lo hizo enfurecerse.

El chico rubio bajó las escaleras a toda prisa y se colocó entre la banca donde estaba Marinette sentada y Alya que estaba de pie frente a ella, empujando levemente a la pelirroja para que se alejara de la otra chica.

-¡Basta!¡Aléjate de ella!- dijo Adrien entre dientes. Jamás lo habían visto tan furioso antes- ¿cómo te atreviste a hacerle eso a Marinette?-

-Yo… yo no…-

Parecía que había aún quedaba algo de decencia en Alya, pues se veía realmente contrariada por lo que acababa de hacer. Adrien, sin embargo, no parecía dispuesto a dejar pasar ese incidente sin que lo escuchara.

-¡Debería darte vergüenza, Alya!- dijo Adrien mientras que tomaba asiento en la banca junto a Marinette, pasando un brazo por su espalda y apoyándolo en su hombro contrario- ¡se supone que Marinette es tu mejor amiga! Y mira lo que le hiciste-

Alya se ruborizó, y esta vez fue el turno de Nino de alzar la voz.

-¡No te atrevas a hablarle así a Alya!- dijo Nino.

-¡Yo le hablaré así a cualquiera que se meta con Marinette!- le respondió Adrien.

Marinette seguía horrorizada por el golpe que Alya le había propiciado, pero sabía que si las cosas seguían así, uno de ellos sería akumatizado, y por más enojada que estuviera con Nino y Alya, no quería pelear contra ellos. Además, no estaba de humor para pelear contra un akuma en esos momentos.

-Adrien, está bien…- le dijo en voz baja.

-No está bien, Marinette- la interrumpió Adrien sin quitar su vista furiosa de Nino y Alya- no está bien que los amigos que profesan quererte te traten de esa manera-

-Solo lo dices porque Marinette le lavó el cerebro con sus mentiras sobre Lila- escupió Nino- porque Lila también es tu amiga y…-

-¡Oye!- protestó Marinette.

-Ella no lavó el cerebro, yo mismo he visto a Lila mentir una y otra vez con mis propios ojos- dijo Adrien- que ustedes estén ciegos y no quieran ver lo evidente no es…-

-Incluso si eso fuera cierto, que no lo es- lo interrumpió la pelirroja cruzando los brazos, finalmente saliendo de su sorpresa también- ¿qué más da si exagera un poco? No es como que Lila estuviera lastimando a nadie-

-En eso también te equivocas, porque nos está lastimando a nosotros dos- dijo Adrien- sus mentiras causaron que Kagami fuera akumatizada, y que mi guardaespaldas y Nathalie fueran reprendidos por mi padre-

-¡No es culpa de Lila que Kagami sea tan posesiva y no soporte que tengas más amigas!- dijo Nino en voz alta.

Marinette frunció el entrecejo. ¿En serio estaba culpando a Kagami de lo sucedido?

-¿Acaso estás culpando a la víctima de lo que sucedió?- intervino Marinette- nosotros jamás culpamos a ninguno de ustedes dos cuando fueron akumatizados. No fue un berrinche de Kagami el haber sido akumatizada, y…-

-Oh, por favor Marinette, no finjas que te agrada Kagami- la interrumpió Alya arrugando la nariz y rodando los ojos- todo el mundo sabe bastante bien que estás tan celosa de Kagami como de Lila-

Marinette palideció ante el comentario, y Adrien miró alternadamente a las dos chicas, habiendo perdido el hilo de la conversación. ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando Alya? No entendió el comentario, pero tampoco le importaba. Parecía que había mencionado un punto sensible para Marinette, y eso era realmente jugar sucio.

-Basta- dijo Adrien alzando la voz- Marinette y Kagami son amigas. Además, no tienes porqué hacer esto personal-

-Ella fue la que lo hizo personal- dijo Alya, señalando a Marinette.

Al parecer la chica pelinegra ya había tenido suficiente. Se levantó de donde estaba, soltándose momentáneamente de Adrien, y decidió subir al aula de _mademoiselle_ Bustier. Necesitaba estar sola o iba a terminar diciendo algo que lastimaría a sus amigos. No que no se lo merecieran, pero sabía que ella se arrepentiría más tarde de haberlo dicho.

-No quiero seguir hablando con ustedes, porque evidentemente no van a entrar en razón hasta que no lo vean con sus propios ojos- dijo Marinette molesta, y se volvió a Adrien. Forzó sus labios en una sonrisa triste y susurró al pasar a su lado- hablamos más tarde-

El chico asintió y la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció dentro del aula de _mademoiselle_ Bustier.

Una vez que Marinette se fue, Adrien se volvió de nuevo a sus dos amigos. Realmente estaba furioso por la bofetada que Alya le había dado a Marinette e hizo la nota mental de ir a verla después de clases para intentar animarla, después de darle la oportunidad de tranquilizarse. Ella no lo había abandonado con el asunto de Lila en su casa, él tampoco la abandonaría a ella.

-Debería darles vergüenza- dijo Adrien poniéndose de pie también y pensando en seguir a Marinette- sobre todo a ti, Alya. Se supone que Marinette es tu mejor amiga-

-No sé porqué la sigues escuchando, _mec_\- le dijo Nino en voz alta, furioso porque Adrien seguía reprendiendo a su novia- ¡Marinette solo está celosa de Lila porque todo este tiempo ha estado enamorada de ti!-

Y tan pronto como Nino terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, los tres se quedaron helados. Nino se arrepintió de inmediato de haber revelado el secreto de Marinette, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Adrien lo había escuchado.

El chico rubio palideció mortalmente ante esa revelación. Marinette estaba enamorada de él. ¿Acaso era cierto eso? Por un momento creyó que Nino solo lo decía para molestarlo o para ganar puntos en su discusión, pero al ver las expresión horrorizada de Alya y la arrepentida de Nino, supo que no estaban mintiendo. Aún así decidió empujar ese nuevo conocimiento al fondo de su cabeza, como si jamás lo hubiera escuchado, al menos por el momento. Marinette era su única amiga verdadera en el colegio, y no iba a perderla.

-Debería darte vergüenza- repitió Adrien fríamente. Había tenido catorce años de ejemplo de su padre dirigirse fríamente a él o a sus empleados, así que el chico sabía cómo herir a alguien con su solo tono de voz bastante bien a pesar de que prefería no utilizar esa habilidad suya- estoy decepcionado de ti, Nino. Si Marinette les confió ese secreto no tienen ningún derecho a divulgarlo, no importa que tan enojados estén con ella-

-Adrien, yo solo…- comenzó Nino.

-Ahórratelo- lo interrumpió el rubio, dándole la espalda y caminando hacia el aula para reencontrarse con Marinette y respirando hondo para moderar su enojo. Tenía que calmarse. Si seguía así iba a ser akumatizado, y no podía permitir eso. Si bien las cosas estaban mal en el colegio, su akumatización solo lastimaría a Ladybug.

Ya lidiaría con los otros problemas. Ya decidiría que hacer con esa información de que Marinette estaba enamorada de él, pero hizo la promesa mental de no abandonarla jamás, sin importar si eso era cierto o no.

x-x-x

_La Liberté_

_Esa tarde_

Luka había llegado temprano del _lycée_ y se había puesto a practicar sus notas de guitarra mientras que esperaba que el resto de su grupo se reuniera en su casa. No le gustaba mucho el hecho de que Juleka y sus amigos creyeran las mentiras de la chica nueva y que decidieran creer que Marinette era una persona horrible, cuando él mismo pensaba que era la chica más extraordinaria del mundo.

Le hacía sentir mal el hecho de pensar que los amigos de Marinette, incluyendo a su hermana, la hubieran abandonado en favor de la chica nueva que les ofrecía todo tipo de conexiones extraordinarias y fantasiosas. Entre más las escuchaba Luka, más increíble que parecía que Juleka, Rose y los otros cayeran en esas mentiras.

El chico cerró los ojos y siguió tocando su guitarra, dejando que la música fluyera a través de él. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para ayudar más a Marinette. Y a Adrien. No importaban sus sentimientos hacia la chica, si Adrien era maltratado injustamente por supuesto que a Luka le molestaba.

Adrien era su amigo antes que su rival por el amor de Marinette.

Mientras que tocaba, una risita melosa interrumpió sus pensamientos y su canción. Abrió los ojos y se volvió hacia el origen de la risa. Esta vez los otros integrantes de Kitty Section habían llevado consigo a una chica que Luka jamás había visto antes. Tenía largos cabellos castaños con un peinado extraño, y ojos color olivo que al chico le parecieron un poco fríos a pesar de que la chica parecía estar riendo.

Sintió una instintiva punzada de desagrado al verla. A diferencia de su primer encuentro con Marinette en la que pudo sentir lo que la molestaba, el corazón de esa chica recién llegada le parecía frío y falso. Ni siquiera creía ser capaz de poner tanto desdén en notas de música.

-_Salut_, Luka- dijo Rose al ver que el chico había estado en la sala cuando el grupo entró- déjanos presentarte a una gran amiga. Ella es Lila Rossi, está en nuestra clase. Lila, él es Luka, el hermano de Juleka y el fundador de Kitty Section-

El desagrado de Luka se intensificó al ver a la chica acercarse a él para saludarlo con esa sonrisa fingida. Así que esa era la chica que estaba haciendo sufrir a sus dos amigos.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte, Luka- la voz empalagosa de la chica eran como una guitarra desafinada- sé que tú y yo ambos seremos muy buenos amigos-

Luka tenía serias dudas de que eso fuera a pasar, y extendió su mano hacia ella para saludarla por compromiso, pero la chica tomó su brazo.

-Tu hermano es tan guapo, Juleka- dijo Lila en el mismo tono empalagoso mientras que Luka sentía las uñas de la chica hundiéndose en la tela de su camisa- y además sé que eres muy talentoso. ¿Te gusta Jagged Stone?- añadió poniendo una mano sobre su pecho, en su playera de Jagged Stone- ¿sabías que yo salvé su gatito en una ocasión? Y después de ello él escribió una canción sobre mí. Quizá has escuchado la canción…-

Luka sintió una horrible repulsión al sentir las manos de esa chica sobre él, pensando en el pobre de Adrien si tenía que soportar eso.

-Fascinante…- dijo Luka en un tono serio tan extraño en él, soltándose de Lila y dando un paso hacia atrás para poner algo de distancia entre ambos- si me disculpan, tengo un trabajo en grupo con unos compañeros del _lycée_. Nos vemos después, Ivan, Rose, Jules…-

Y sin despedirse de Lila, Luka cruzó la sala para salir del barco y decidió dirigirse al parque de Trocadéro que estaba cerca de su casa. Al menos ahí estaría lejos de esa desagradable mentirosa y podía pensar un poco mejor.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Lila está aprovechando el tiempo ahora que no puede atormentar a Adrien todos los días en su casa, y sabe lo mucho que le molesta que se metan con sus amigos. Nino y Alya van cayendo cada vez más bajo. Adrien sabe sobre el amor de Marinette, pero no va a decir nada por el momento. Luka por fin conoció a Lila, y salió exactamente como imaginábamos.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	6. Capítulo 6

Resumen: Tras caer en cuenta de lo peligrosa que es Lila, Adrien decidió que no podía seguir con la misma estrategia. La mentirosa se volvió contra él, pero decidió atacarlo donde más le dolería. A su vez, Kagami descubrió que tenía algo en común con Marinette además del chico del que estaban enamoradas: su desconfianza y disgusto hacia Lila.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

FRAGMENTACIÓN

CAPÍTULO 6

_Habitación de Adrien_

_Esa noche_

Adrien no estaba muy feliz que digamos. Lo que Alya y Nino habían hecho con Marinette había sido horrible. Nunca habría imaginado que la pelirroja se atrevería a levantar la mano contra su mejor amiga, pero al parecer estaba cegada por las maquinaciones de Lila. Y Nino revelando que Marinette…

Tragó saliva.

-¿Qué te pasa, cachorro?- dijo Plagg, tomando un enorme trozo de queso y lanzándolo al aire para atraparlo con la boca y tragarlo de un bocado- ¿estás pensando en lo que dijo el DJ?-

-Nino no debió haber dicho eso- dijo Adrien frunciendo el entrecejo- Marinette debió haber confiado en ellos para guardar el secreto. Incluso si es verdad…-

-Seguramente lo es, chico- dijo Plagg rodando los ojos- ¿de verdad eres tan ciego?¿No has visto como te mira?-

Adrien se sintió horrible al caer en cuenta de que era verdad, sobre todo porque el chico le había pedido ayuda para cortejar a Kagami. Se llevó las manos a la cara.

-Arggg… soy un idiota-

-No lo discuto- dijo Plagg- pero, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora que sabes la verdad?-

El chico se quedó pensativo. Sabía bien cómo se sentía con respecto a Marinette. Era una chica extraordinaria, hermosa y talentosa. Incluso podía verse a sí mismo enamorándose de ella pero… él amaba a Ladybug.

Ahora, la pregunta de Plagg… ¿qué haría con esa información?

-Marinette es mi amiga. Mi única amiga junto a Kagami, a estas alturas- dijo Adrien en voz baja- tendré cuidado de no herirla de ahora en adelante. Y cuando todo esto se resuelva, seré sincero con ella sobre mi amor por Ladybug. Pero por ahora, guardaré ese conocimiento y me concentraré en evitar que Lila siga atormentándola-

Plagg sonrió levemente. Su portador era un buen chico, pero esperaba que dejara de ser tan idióticamente ciego.

X-x-x

_Panadería Dupain-Cheng_

_Una semana después_

Adrien no estaba nada feliz. Durante el transcurso de la semana parecía que Lila había tomado como desafío personal ser especialmente desagradable con Marinette frente a él. Sabía que con eso mataba dos pájaros de un tiro: hacía lo posible por destruir la moral de la chica al mismo tiempo que hacía que Adrien se enfureciera y la intentara detener, haciéndolos quedar como los malos del cuento.

En una ocasión Lila dejó caer su café caliente sobre el regazo de Marinette, quien estaba terminando su tarea de matemáticas. Al sentir el líquido caliente sobre sus muslos, la chica gritó y se levantó apresuradamente, quitándose su suéter e intentando quitarse de encima el café. Afortunadamente su libreta estaba sobre su regazo también, así que el daño que el líquido caliente hizo en su piel fue mínimo. Cuando Adrien se acercó a reprender a Lila por lo que había hecho, la castaña se echó a llorar diciendo que Marinette había atravesado su pie a propósito para hacerla caer sobre ella y que Adrien se estaba poniendo del lado de ella para hacerla sentir mal. Como era de esperarse, en vez de creerles a los dos chicos, todo el grupo se puso de parte de Lila.

En otro episodio, la mochila de Marinette que contenía su ropa para la clase de educación física desapareció temprano en la mañana y después reapareció empapada en el lavabo del baño de chicas después del descanso, a pesar de que la pelinegra la había dejado en su escritorio. Nadie vio lo que había sucedido, y cuando Adrien sugirió que había sido Lila, todos sus compañeros se le lanzaron a la yugular diciendo que siempre llega a la conclusión de que Lila tiene la culpa de todo lo malo que le pasa a Marinette.

Además de las bromas crueles que Lila comenzaba a dirigir a sus víctimas, lo más impresionante que la castaña había logrado era que tanto Marinette como Adrien estuvieran completamente aislados de todos sus compañeros, mientras que todos los chicos del grupo la pasaban revoloteando alrededor de ella.

Adrien sabía que la traición que más le dolería a Marinette era la de Alya. La pelirroja parecía haberse olvidado por completo de su mejor amiga y la había sustituido por Lila, surgiéndola a todos lados, casi como Sabrina solía hacer con Chloé.

Era sumamente triste y retorcido ver eso.

Nino tampoco hablaba ya con ellos, también abandonando al que había sido su mejor amigo, pero al menos a Adrien no le molestaba tanto como se imaginaba que molestaría a Marinette.

"Al menos yo estoy acostumbrado a la soledad. Marinette no lo está", había pensado Adrien.

El chico rubio suspiró mientras que miraba la entrada de la panadería de los padres de Marinette cuando ésta le dio un leve codazo en las costillas en un intento para animarlo. Adrien se volvió a ella y se esforzó por sonreír. Los dos chicos habían invitado a Kagami a comer algo en la panadería antes de comenzar el entrenamiento de esgrima, y Luka había ido a recoger a Juleka al colegio pero al verla con Lila decidió mejor visitar a Marinette.

-Hey- le dijo Marinette en voz baja al ver la expresión derrotada del rubio- no te preocupes tanto por lo que está pasando. Además, no hay nada que unos _macarons_ _de fruit de la passion_ no puedan solucionar-

-Ojalá fuera tan sencillo- dijo Adrien sonriendo tristemente.

-Tienen que tener confianza- dijo Kagami seriamente mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Marinette- _cuando la tormenta haya pasado, tú no comprenderás cómo has logrado cruzarla con vida. Pero una cosa sí quedará clara, y es que la persona que surja de la tormenta no será la misma persona que entró en ella_-

Los otros tres chicos la miraron extrañados ante la frase.

-Eh… ¿quién dijo eso?- preguntó Luka finalmente.

-Haruki Murakami- dijo Kagami seriamente.

-Bueno, creo que Kagami y Murakami tienen un punto- dijo Luka sonriendo levemente y volviéndose a Adrien y Marinette- realmente es retorcido que ambos tengan que pasar por algo tan desagradable, pero tengo confianza que al final ambos lograrán salir de esta, y la adversidad los convertirá en personas más fuertes-

Kagami sonrió levemente, pero los otros dos chicos no parecían muy convencidos de las palabras de sus dos amigos.

-¿Y qué es lo que dicen sus padres de todo este asunto?- preguntó Luka de pronto, extrañado que al menos los Dupain-Cheng no hubieran intervenido hablando con las autoridades del colegio.

Como respuesta, Adrien y Marinette se miraron entre sí.

-Yo…aún no les he dicho nada al respecto, Luka. No quiero preocupar a _papa_ y _maman_\- confesó finamente Marinette con una expresión apenada.

-Y yo… ¿acaso crees que _père_ me va a escuchar en este asunto?- dijo Adrien en un tono derrotado- Lila logró engañarlo y por eso está atormentándome en mi propia casa-

-No importa que creas de tu padre, Adrien- dijo Kagami cruzándose de brazos- tienes que decirle que esa bruja te está haciendo la vida imposible en el colegio, y está haciendo lo mismo con Marinette-

-Lo sé- dijo Adrien sin muchas ganas- pero es posible que no sirva de nada-

Luka y Kagami se miraron entre sí, pero decidieron que sería mejor no seguir presionando a sus amigos. Se imaginaban que ambos necesitaban un poco de tiempo para asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

-Bueno, sé que ustedes dos pueden con esto- sonrió Luka- además, como dijo Eleanor Roosevelt: _nadie puede hacerte sentir inferior sin tu consentimiento_-

Kagami rió en voz baja, haciendo que Luka hiciera una mala cara pero esto último hizo sonreír a Adrien y Marinette. Una cosa era escuchar a Kagami recitar ese tipo de frases, pero se escuchaban extraño viendo del otro chico.

-Gracias, a ambos- dijo Marinette sonriendo- tienes razón, Luka; deberíamos pensar mejor en algo más positivo. Como comer _macarons_-

-Así me gusta- dijo el chico mayor.

x-x-x

_Colegio Françoise Dupont_

_Tres días después_

Lila Rossi sabía que su momento había llegado. Desde que había regresado al colegio después de fingir que estaba viajando alrededor del mundo había tenido tres objetivos en su mente, ambos bastante simples y los deseaba con todo su ser. Diría que con todo su corazón, pero no parecía tenerlo. Sus tres deseos eran tener a Adrien Agreste para sí misma, destruir a Ladybug y quebrar a Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Y estaba tan cerca de conseguir la última.

¿Porqué odiaba tanto a Marinette? Primero, porque era insufriblemente buena, y todos en el colegio la amaban. Y más importante, a diferencia de todos sus compañeros idiotas, ella había logrado ver a través de sus mentiras desde el principio, además de que la había intentado denunciar y desenmascarar. Y con eso había sellado su destino.

Su estrategia había sido bastante simple. Utilizar la simpatía (y la estupidez) de todos sus compañeros del colegio para hacerlos pensar que Marinette era un monstruo. Mandarla al fondo de la clase argumentando que tenía una discapacidad auditiva y haciéndose la víctima cuando Marinette la contradijera para que pareciera que la pelinegra estaba atacando a una chica discapacitada.

Y descubrir que Marinette estaba enamorada de Adrien (y que todos sus compañeros lo sabían) había sido un golpe de suerte para poder vender la idea de que Marinette la estaba atacando por celos.

Acercarse a Adrien para lograr su objetivo número uno y, al mismo tiempo, romper las ilusiones de la chica que claramente estaba enamorada del rubio. Después de todo, el idiota de Adrien en un principio creía que su amabilidad podía "ayudarla a cambiar y dejar de decir mentiras", haciendo mucho más sencillos sus esfuerzos por quebrar a la pelinegra.

Ofrecerse a cuidar a los hermanos menores de Nino y Alya, los mejores amigos de Marinette, para infiltrarse en sus vidas y al mismo tiempo poder envenenar las mentes de los dos diciéndoles lo egoísta que era Marinette al no querer ayudarlos con eso, a pesar de que obviamente la chica podía tener otras ocupaciones.

No importaba lo que tuviera que hacer; usaría lo que fuera necesario para poder destruirla.

-_Salut_, Lila- una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Oh, _salut_. ¡Nos vemos más tarde!-

Lila sonrió con su fingida expresión dulce al ver a Sabrina salir del aula al terminar la clase para dirigirse a los casilleros con el resto de sus compañeros. Se burló de ella para sus adentros. La estúpida de Sabrina. Era la sombra de Chloé Bourgeois, pero había caído en su trampa de la misma manera que el resto de la clase.

Ya estaba cansada de fingir que los demás no eran unos idiotas que no la merecían. Adrien era el único digno de ella, guapo y de familia adinerada, en ese estúpido lugar.

Los ojos de la castaña siguieron a Alya y a Nino salir del aula, ignorando a Marinette, quien parecía estar quedándose al final de la clase a propósito, seguramente para evadir a Lila, pero ésta era más inteligente, y había decidido que ese sería el día en que la haría explotar.

Y ninguno de los otros idiotas tenían idea de lo que tenía planeado.

Tan pronto como vio a Marinette suspirar resignada y bajar de su nuevo sitio al fondo de la clase, Lila sonrió maliciosamente y se puso de pie también. Marinette estaba sola, sus amigos y sobre todo Adrien la habían dejado sola por un momento para seguir a Nino y Alya, seguramente otro de sus ineficaces intentos por hacerlos entrar en razón.

Lila casi se sentiría mal por Marinette. La pelinegra estaba peleando una pelea inútil e imposible de ganar contra una oponente mucho más experimentado. No era la primera escuela en la que Lila implementaba su reinado de terror, y Marinette no era la primera persona que había descubierto su secuencia de mentiras y había tenido que ser destruida.

Aun recordaba a Giorgio Mancini, su compañero de colegio cuando aún vivía en Milán con sus padres. El muy idiota la había descubierto mintiendo y había intentado hablar con ella para que dejara de mentir. Como a Marinette, Lila lo había amenazado para que se alineara o destruiría su vida. Y como Marinette, Giorgio tenía un fuerte sentido de la justicia y de la verdad, y se negó a fingir que no veía las mentiras de su compañera. Lamentablemente para él, Lila no bromeaba y se encargó de destruir su reputación en el colegio al punto de que fue expulsado e incluso orillado a un intento de suicidio. No fue sino hasta que fue internado en un hospital y revisado por un psiquiatra que descubrieron que era una víctima, pero para entonces ya era demasiado tarde y la causante de sus problemas estaba ahora en París.

"Marinette es como Giorgio", pensó Lila con un gesto de disgusto "es exasperantemente honesta y amable. Veamos cómo se ve convertida en un monstruo akumatizado después de que termine con ella. Y si es akumatizada, seguramente tendrá suficiente como para no querer regresar nunca al colegio"

Marientte salió del aula rumbo a las escaleras y Lila volvió a reír en voz baja mientras que la seguía. Eso iba a ser demasiado fácil.

X-x-x

_Sala de Artes Plásticas_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Alix suspiró mientras que caminaba a la sala de artes plásticas junto a Nathaniel, donde se encontrarían con Marc. Ambos chicos liban a compartirle su opinión sobre el mural de graffitti con el que participaría en el siguiente concurso de la ciudad. Principalmente qiería la opinión del pelirrojo, quien era un talentoso artista y podía darle su opinión. No le faltaba mucho para terminar.

Había mucha cosas en la mente de la chica. Las últimas semanas habían sido muy ocupadas para ella, sobre todo porque estaba preparando su mural. Había escuchado la extraña pelea entre Marinette y Alya, cosa que jamás creyó que fuera a pasar.

Y ni hablar de las calumnias que Marinette había escupido sobre Lila, y ahora Adrien se había unido en esa serie de acusaciones. No tenía pruebas de que un grupo u otro estuviera mintiendo, pero no podía dudar de Lila. Podía ser un poco ruda, pero no le gustaba dudar de sus amigos.

No estaba muy segura de quién estaba diciendo la verdad, aunque todo parecía indicar que Marinette era la que actuaba por celos, y no entendía porqué Adrien había decidido apoyarla.

El profesor de arte parecía estar ocupado revisando los dibujos de una chica de _prèmiere_ y devolviendo a Marc su libreta cuando Alix y Nath entraron a la sala.

-Bienvenidos- dijo el profesor de artes plásticas con una sonrisa.

-_Salut, monsiuer_\- dijo la chica pelirrosa al llegar- traje a Nath para que me dé su opinión de mi mural-

-Bien, pero antes que eso, necesito que me des el formato para entrar al concurso- dijo el profesor- hoy es el último día para someterlo-

Alix asintió y se volvió para tomar su mochila, pero se dio cuenta de que no la tenía con ella.

-Rayos, lo olvidé en el aula de _mademoiselle_ Bustier- dijo Alix, palmándose la frente y caminando a la puerta- vuelvo enseguida. ¡No se muevan!-

Antes de que respondieran, la chica salió corriendo del aula de artes plásticas hacia la de su profesora principal, y mientras se dirigía a ella vió a Marinette comenzando a bajar las escaleras hacia el patio y a Lila siguiéndola. Pensando que Lila iba a intentar hacer las pases con Marinette, Alix se acercó a escucharla.

Nada la podía haber preparado para lo que pasó después. Alix se quedó helada, mirando la escena mientras se cubría la boca con las manos.

X-x-x

_Lycée Charlemagne_

_Poco después_

Luka jamás había interactuado con Kagami en el pasado a pesar de que ambos tenían amigos en común y de que estudiaban en el mismo edificio. Kagami cursaba el _troisième_ en ese instituto, el mismo año que Marinette y Adrien cursaban en el Françoise Dupont, mientras que Luka estudiaba el _première_. Quizá se habían cruzado en el pasado, pero la chica era relativamente nueva en el colegio y Luka no era del tipo de chicos que solían llamar la atención de la japonesa.

Aún así, el hecho de que ambos estudiaran en el mismo sitio les sería útil porque podrían charlar sobre cómo ayudar a sus amigos. El problema de Lila había comenzado a ocupar todos sus pensamientos a pesar de que ellos dos no eran los afectados directamente, pero tomando en cuenta lo mucho que Luka y Kagami se preocupaban por Marinette y Adrien respectivamente, no podían evitarlo.

Ese día ambos se habían encontrado a la hora del descanso. Kagami jamás había visto al amigo de Marinette en uniforme. A diferencia del uniforme de las chicas como el de ella, el de los chicos era un pantalón negro con un saco del mismo color, una camisa blanca y una corbata cuadriculada color rojo, blanco y negro del mismo color que la de las chicas.

Estúpido Luka, no se veía nada mal.

La chica gruñó en voz baja intentando olvidarse de ese detalle. Ella no podía fijarse en otro chico que no fuera Adrien por más guapo que estuviera. No, Adrien era el único que estaba a su altura. Además, su madre y su familia lo esperaban: el status de la familia Agreste era lo único que hacía que Tomoe Tsurugi aprobara su enamoramiento, y por ello estaba agradecida. Si Kagami se hubiera enamorado de alguien como Luka… no estaba muy segura si aún tendría familia.

-_Salut_\- dijo Luka con su cálida sonrisa llegando a donde estaba ella, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- ¿tuviste un buen día de clases?-

Kagami gruño.

-Todavía no somos amigos- dijo ella fríamente- solamente estamos trabajando juntos para ayudar a Adrien y a Marinette-

Luka no borró su sonrisa.

-Lo sé- dijo el chico.

-Eres demasiado amistoso- observó Kagami con un gesto de fastidio.

-Eh… ¿lo siento?- dijo encogiendo los hombros y sin dejar de sonreír tranquilamente.

La chica gruñó otra vez. ¿Porqué tenía que su persistente amabilidad tenía que ser tan exasperante? Pero a diferencia de Chloé e incluso de Marinette, Luka realmente no parecía sentirse nada afectado por su frialdad.

-Bien, ¿cómo vamos a ayudarlos?- dijo Kagami.

-He estado intentando ayudar hablando con Juleka y Rose, pero ambas parecen estar totalmente convencidas de que Lila es una pobre víctima y que Marinette le hace bullying- dijo Luka por fin borrando su sonrisa. Incluso sus ojos se apagaron- además, por lo que me contaron, todos en su grupo creen que Marinette influenció a Adrien para que la odie también-

Kagami dejó escapar una expresión de incredulidad. A pesar de que era su amiga, sabía que Marinette tenía un número de defectos, pero ser grosera, malintencionada o mentirosa no eran defectos suyos. Podía ser era exasperantemente indecisa, y la chica japonesa ya se había cansado de ver sus débiles intentos de confesar sus sentimientos a Adrien pero sin llegar al grano y hacerlo. Además, podía ser fastidiosamente amable con todos y desvivirse para hacer feliz a todo el mundo a pesar de sus sentimientos, pues seguía sin entender porqué había aceptado a acompañar a Adrien a su "cita" en el patinadero si claramente estaba enamorada de él.

Sí, Marinette podía llegar a desesperarla por muchas razones, pero era su amiga y deseaba que la situación en su colegio mejorara, por su bien y por el de Adrien.

_FLASHBACK_

_Colegio Françoise Dupont_

_El día anterior_

_Kagami jamás había visto a Adrien tan furioso, y el chico rubio no tuvo que decir absolutamente nada para darse cuenta de la causa de su enojo, quien casualmente estaba sentada mirando la práctica de esgrima y le lanzaba besos desde las bancas del patio._

_-Eeeww…- se quejó Kagami, quitándose la máscara protectora y dando un paso atrás para que Adrien diera un respiro, hablando en un volumen intencionalmente alto para que Lila la escuchara- tienes mis condolencias, mi estimado amigo-_

_Adrien volvió a gruñir mientras que caminaba hacia las bancas del lado contrario a donde estaba Lila y tomaba su termo de agua. Kagami sabía que algo andaba mal con él, y era más que la molesta normal de la castaña. Había escuchado sobre el asunto del café caliente._

_-¿Qué sucedió ahora?- preguntó la chica en voz baja, frunciendo el entrecejo en dirección a Lila._

_-Lila quemó la libreta de diseños de Marinette con su experimento de ciencias- dijo Adrien fríamente- derramó ácido sobre la mochila donde estaba la libreta. Está completamente arruinada- gruñó- por supuesto, se echó a llorar diciendo que había sido un accidente y toda la clase la consoló. Y todos se enojaron con Marinette por decir que lo hizo apropósito-_

_La expresión molesta de Kagami se convirtió en una furiosa. No sabía cómo alguien podía llegar a ser tan cruel con otra persona. Y cómo el resto de la clase seguía tragándose las mentiras de esa sociópata y mitómana. _

_A retrospectiva, Lila parecía operar siempre bajo un doble propósito. Cuando Chat Noir la llevo a su casa después de haber sido desakumatizada la última vez, éste le dijo que Lila había enviado la selfie para que alguna de las pretendientes de Adrien fuera akumatizada. Después supo por Adrien que, justo antes de tomar ese selfie, Lila había tomado la fotografía de Kagami que el rubio tenía en su cuarto y la había interrogado al respecto. El propósito de esa selfie había sido herir a Kagami y al mismo tiempo crear el rumor de que de alguna manera ella y Adrien estaban juntos._

_Y lo que Adrien le había dicho sobre el cambio de lugares en su clase… ¿y si había hecho que enviaran a Marinette al fondo contra su voluntad para castigarla por cuestionarla en el pasado? _

_La japonesa gruñó. Cada vez le gustaban menos las maquinaciones de Lila. Levantó los ojos y miró a Adrien, que seguía teniendo una expresión exasperada._

_-Tu último riposte me gustó. Rápido y directo. ¿Me enseñarías ese movimiento?- dijo Kagami, intentando desviar la atención del chico a otra cosa más agradable._

_-Por supuesto- dijo Adrien, sonriendo levemente. _

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Es ridículo que crean esas tonterías- dijo Kagami fastidiada.

-Lo sé, ¿quién podría creer algo tan imposible?- dijo Luka, poniendo su mano en su nuca- Marinette es una chica amable, apasionada, talentosa y…- se interrumpió, como si hubiera hablado de más. Eso hizo sonreír a Kagami.

-Oh, por todo el…- comenzó la japonesa, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente y cayendo en cuenta de lo que significaba todo lo que el chico dijo- ¡estás enamorado de ella!-

En ese momento, su rostro se volvió completamente rojo.

-N…no…- dijo Luka sacudiendo la cabeza- yo no…Marinette es una chica extraordinaria y hermosa, pero… está enamorada de otro chico. Así que quiero que sea feliz, aunque no sea conmigo-

Kagami parpadeó sorprendida, pensando que era una manera muy extraña de ver las cosas.

-Eso no tiene sentido…-

-Claro que lo tiene. Quiero decir, si Adrien amara a otra chica- continuó Luka, haciendo que Kagami sintiera un vuelco al escuchar sus palabras- ¿no querrías que fuera feliz, aunque no fuera contigo?-

La chica hizo una mueca. Jamás lo había considerado, a pesar de que sabía que Adrien amaba a otra chica. Pero esa otra chica no lo amaba y estaba lastimándolo. ¿No era lo mejor para él que la superara y cambiara de objetivo?

En caso de que no fuera así, ¿ella misma cambiaría de objetivo?

Al parecer Luka no esperó a que respondiera, o fue en realidad una pregunta retórica, pues el chico siguió hablando.

-No lo sé. Ahora que lo pienso, quizá sea buena idea convencerlos de que cambien de colegio- dijo Luka tristemente- Marinette es una de las mejores amigas de mi hermana, pero si las cosas siguen así…-

-Marientte no tiene porqué cambiarse de colegio solo porque una chica la está molestando- dijo Kagami cruzando los brazos furiosa- debería ser un asunto de solamente reportarla a su profesora, y ésta se debería encargar de decirle todo al director, y éste a los padres de Lila para hacer que deje de molestarla-

-Lo sé, pero al parecer Lila ya se encargó de que todos los maestros estén de su lado- dijo Luka- en el peor de los casos creerán que Marinette es la que está mintiendo porque todos están en contra de ella. En el mejor de los casos… le darían el beneficio de la duda a Lila, y esto solo serviría para animarla a seguirla atormentando-

La chica japonesa estaba realmente furiosa por su amiga. Si bien Marinette colmaba su paciencia, sabía bien que era una buena persona que no merecía para nada ese trato, por ningún motivo. Realmente odiaba a los acosadores del colegio. En casa en Tokio eso no sería tolerado jamás. Ella misma habría tomado el asunto en sus manos y le hubiera dado su merecido a Lila.

Kagami respiró hondo. Tenía que tranquilizarse. Separó los labios para decir algo, pero el sonido de un mensaje de texto la hizo dar un respingo de sorpresa. Tomó su teléfono celular y abrió el mensaje, frunciendo el entrecejo aún más y poniéndose de pie de pronto.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- preguntó Luka extrañado.

-Sí- dijo Kagami mostrándole el aparato- me temo que no te gustará-

Luka tomó el teléfono celular y miró la pantalla. Solo había un breve mensaje de Adrien que hizo que el chico mayor palideciera mortalmente.

_Adrien: malas noticias. Algo malo sucedió en el colegio con Marinette. Sería de gran ayuda que vinieras._

Luka palideció. ¿Qué le había pasado a Marinette? Kagami tomó de nuevo el celular y comenzó a escribir.

_Kagami: ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Marinette está bien?_

_Adrien: no. No estamos bien._

Kagami entrecerró los ojos mientras que releía el mensaje. No sabía qué era lo que había hecho esa bruja esta vez, pero seguramente no era nada bueno.

_Kagami: Luka y yo vamos para allá. _

La chica levantó la vista y vio que Luka se había levantado de su asiento también y se dispuso a correr hacia el colegio Françoise Dupont, el cual estaba a unos diez minutos a pie. Ocho si se apresuraba.

Pero Kagami lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo.

-Espera- dijo Kagami cuando Luka se volvió interrogante hacia ella- yo también voy para allá, y llegaremos más rápido en auto. Mi chofer nos puede llevar. Vamos-

El chico asintió preocupado y la siguió.

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que tengan a la mano su pelotita antiestrés, porque en el próximo capítulo van a querer golpear a alguien. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	7. Capítulo 7

Resumen: Tras caer en cuenta de lo peligrosa que es Lila, Adrien decidió que no podía seguir con la misma estrategia. La mentirosa se volvió contra él, pero decidió atacarlo donde más le dolería. A su vez, Kagami descubrió que tenía algo en común con Marinette además del chico del que estaban enamoradas: su desconfianza y disgusto hacia Lila.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

FRAGMENTACIÓN

CAPÍTULO 7

_Colegio Françoise Dupont_

_Poco antes_

Después de salir de la clase de _mademoiselle_ Bustier, Adrien había vuelto a hacer el intento de que sus dos mejores amigos entraran en razón. No podía creer que tuviera que llegar a eso, convencerlos de que su mejor amiga no era una mentirosa, de que Lila era quien había inventado todo y que estaba embarcada en una vendetta personal para destruirla (o destruirlos a ambos, mejor dicho) por haber descubierto sus mentiras.

-Entiende, Adrien- dijo Alya con una expresión aburrida- Lila es incapaz de mentir. A diferencia de Marinette, quien no ha dejado de crear malas excusas para todo. Por ejemplo, cuando dijo que tenía que hacer tarea para no ayudarnos a cuidar a nuestros hermanos menores-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Cuando le hemos pedido ayuda para que cuide a Noel o a las gemelas, siempre dice que tiene que estudiar o que probar los nuevos macarons de su padre- dijo Nino rodando los ojos- en cambio, Lila siempre se ofrece a ayudarnos. Y Noel la adora-

Adrien usó todo su autocontrol para no hacer una mueca de fastidio. Y si bien le tenía cariño al hermanito de Nino, pero en ocasiones era realmente molesto.

-Primero que nada, Marinette no es una mentirosa, y debería darles vergüenza que pienses eso de su mejor amiga a quien conocen desde el inicio del curso. Alya. Y tú, Nino, la conoces desde hace la _sixième_\- dijo Adrien- e incluso si fuera cierto, Marinette no tiene la obligación de cuidar a sus hermanos cada vez que ustedes quieren tener una cita o perseguir a Ladybug. Es su amiga-

-Lila también es nuestra amiga- dijo Alya.

Adrien suspiró frustrado. ¿Porqué no veían que Lila los estaba utilizando en su plan para destruir a Marinette?

-Deja de defender a Marinette, Adrien- dijo Nino antes de que el rubio pudiera decir algo más- ya sabemos que ella solo lo dice porque está celosa de Lila. Está celosa porque es famosa y es la mejor amiga de Ladybug, y está celosa porque es cercana a ti-

El chico rubio se forzó a sí mismo a no rodar los ojos. Si tan solo supieran lo mucho que esa mentirosa odiaba a Ladybug y lo que había hecho cuando Kagami fue akumatizada en Oni-Chan para que le quitaran su Miraculous.

-Lila no es cercana a mí- dijo Adrien, esta vez sin disimular su disgusto- esa es otra mentira. Y lo que hizo de tomar la foto a pesar de que no me sentía cómodo con ello y enviarla a todos, incluida Kagami, casi causó que vencieran a Ladybug-

-Eso no fue culpa de Lila, sino de Kagami- dijo Alya cruzando los brazos- Lila no tiene la culpa que tu amiga sea una loca posesiva y…-

-¡No hables así de Kagami!- la interrumpió Adrien, alzando levemente la voz.

-¿Ves? Ni quisiera eres coherente cuando se trata de Marinette o de Kagami- dijo Nino rodando los ojos- ambas están celosas de Lila-

Mientras hablaba con ellos, Adrien notó por el rabillo del ojo que Marinette iba bajando las escaleras desde el aula hacia el patio, y se volvió al ver que Lila la seguía sin que la primera se diera cuenta. Entrecerró los ojos al ver a la castaña alcanzar a Marinette y decirle algo al oído cuando se encontraban a la mitad de la escalera. Adrien no sabía qué sería, pero estaba seguro de que no era nada bueno. Vio los ojos de Marinette abrirse desmesuradamente y, después de ello, todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Vio a Lila tomando las muñecas de Marinette con fuerza y sacudiéndola hacia delante y atrás, al principio sonriendo maliciosamente y después comenzó a fingir llorar a pesar de que era ella la que estaba aferrada a la otra chica.

-¡SUÉLTAME, MARINETTE!-

Con ese grito, el chico rubio apenas registró que sus amigos volver sus ojos hacia ambas chicas al escuchar el grito de Lila, y encontrar a ambas chicas a la mitad de la escalera.

"Marinette", pensó Adrien, palideciendo al ver lo que Lila estaba haciendo y levantándose para correr hacia ellas y detener a Lila, pero era demasiado tarde.

La chica pelinegra parecía asustada mientras que la otra la sacudía violentamente. Marinette separó los labios para decir algo, seguramente pedirle que la soltara, cuando uno de los tirones de Lila fue seguido de un empujón hacia atrás, causando que la chica cayera por las escaleras de espaldas hacia el suelo.

Adrien palideció horrorizado mientras miraba a Marinette caer en cámara lenta sin poder hacer nada para ayudarla. La chica alcanzó a girarse para alcanzar a poner las manos para detener su caída. La mano izquierda de Marinette fue la primera parte de su cuerpo que conectó con el último escalón, apoyándose en un ángulo irregular y haciéndola caer sobre su lado izquierdo. Su cuerpo cayó también y se deslizó hacia abajo por los últimos escalones hasta golpear el suelo. Un gemido de dolor escapó de labios de la chica, quien se ovilló en la misma posición en la que había caído al pie de la escalera, abrazando su brazo izquierdo contra su cuerpo.

-Marinette…- dijo Adrien, apresurándose a donde había caído. Al alcanzarla, Adrien se arrodilló a su lado e intentó ayudarla, pero escuchó a Marinette gemir de nuevo, esta vez de miedo, ovillándose aún más como si quisiera protegerse.

-Déjame- dijo la chica con voz quebrada- ya déjame en paz-

-Marinette, soy yo- dijo Adrien en voz baja. Primero se sintió dudoso, pero finalmente puso con cuidado sus manos sobre los hombros de ella para ayudarla a volverse sobre su espalda. Cuando ella levantó la vista hacia él, Adrien no pudo evitar que se le escapara una exclamación de horror al ver la muñeca hinchada y enrojecida que Marinette abrazaba contra su pecho- te llevaré a la…-

-Lila… Lila fue…- lo interrumpió Marinette con lágrimas en los ojos antes de que el chico terminara su frase- Adrien… tienes que creerme…-

-Por supuesto que fue Lila- le dijo Adrien, realmente furioso- no necesito creerte porque lo vi todo-

Con cuidado, Adrien ayudó a Marinette a incorporarse, hasta que finalmente se irguió sentada sobre el suelo frente a él. Escuchó que la chica volvió a gemir de dolor pero mantuvo su mano herida contra su pecho.

-Ay…-

Adrien la abrazó. ¡Todo eso era tan injusto! ¿Acaso Lila no sabía que pudo haber sido un accidente mucho más grave?¡Pudo haberla matado, ni menos!

-Lila, ¿porqué hiciste eso?- gruñó Adrien furioso, volviendo su rostro hacia la castaña, quien había terminado de bajar las escaleras y lloriqueaba a la vista de Nino, Alya y algunos de sus compañeros que habían alcanzado a ver el final del intercambio.

-Yo solo me estaba defendiendo…- dijo Lila aún lloriqueando- Marinette… ella me atacó cuando estaba bajando las escaleras…y me… me encajó las uñas en el brazo-

Como muestra, Lila extendió sus brazos mostrando algunos rasguños, pero la única de las dos chicas que tenía las uñas largas era Lila. Era evidente que Marinette jamás habría podido hacer eso, pero todos en su clase volvieron a ponerse de parte de la castaña.

Adrien ni siquiera se molestó en contradecirla cuando era evidente de que eso era mentira también, solo sacudió la cabeza y se volvió a Marinette. Lágrimas de rabia fluían de los ojos del chico rubio. ¡Todo eso estaba mal! Marinette era la persona más buena y amable del mundo, rivalizando incluso con Ladybug. Después de esas semanas, el chico había tenido una oportunidad de conocer a Marinette mejor, como ella no lo había abandonado nunca a diferencia de todos. Y era tan injusto que le estuviera sucediendo eso.

A pesar de que habían creído todo lo que Lila había dicho, Nino y Alya se acercaron a ver si Marinette estaba bien. Y Alix, quien había observado todo desde fuera del salón de artes plásticas, frunció el entrecejo tras salir de su sorpresa y tras dudar unos segundos corrió a buscar a _mademoiselle_ Bustier.

-Adrien, ¿Marinette está…?- comenzó a preguntar Alya.

-¡No!- gritó Adrien, abrazando a Marinette contra su pecho y mirando a Alya igual igual de furioso que cuando había reprochado a Lila- ¡por supuesto que no está bien! ¡Todos ustedes son unos idiotas! ¡Aléjense de ella!-

-No es nuestra culpa que ella…- dijo Nino, pero nuevamente Adrien lo interrumpió.

-¡Aléjense!- repitió Adrien con una mirada tan furiosa que hizo retroceder a todos sus compañeros- ¡todo esto es su culpa! Ustedes son los culpables de que todo esto continúe-

Nino y Alya se encogieron de hombros y se fueron, mientras que Adrien seguía derramando lágrimas de rabia por lo sucedido. Esta vez Lila había llegado demasiado lejos. ¡Estaba tan furioso por…!

-Adrien- la voz de Marinette interrumpió sus pensamientos. El chico bajó los ojos, separándose un poco de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos. La chica también tenía sus ojos humedecidos, pero le puso su mano sana sobre su hombro- está bien-

-No, nada de esto está bien- dijo Adrien, sacudiendo la cabeza- estás lastimada y todos los…-

-Shh… está bien. Vamos a estar bien- repitió Marinette, forzándose a así misma a sonreír- se ve más aparatoso de lo que es-

-Yo…- comenzó a decir el chico- no quiero que Lila te siga lastimando. Que nos siga lastimando a ambos y…-

-Shhh… lo sé- dijo Marinette, desplazando su brazo sano hacia su espalda para abrazarlo- sabes que no estamos solos. Y sabes que pronto se sabrá la verdad-

Adrien aún estaba furioso, pero respiró hondo y comenzó a calmarse. El abrazo de Marinette, su aroma y el contacto con ella lo hacían sentir mejor. Su cuerpo se relajó. Una parte de él recordó cómo se sintió cuando Ladybug lo abrazó hacía unos días para intentar hacer que se sintiera mejor. Sacudió la cabeza. No era hora de pensar en Ladybug.

Finalmente, Adrien respiró hondo de nuevo, su rostro se relajó también y su respiración se regularizó.

-Bien, así está mejor- dijo Marinette sonriendo levemente y respirando con una expresión aliviada- no viste el akuma detrás de ti, ¿verdad?-

El chico rubio palideció mientras que se volvía hacia un lado. Había una mariposa negra revoloteando a su alrededor. No sabía si estaba ahí para él o para Marinette, pero si lo hubiera atrapado… hubiera sido una terrible catástrofe para Ladybug, tener que pelear contra un Chat Noir akumatizado.

-Gracias- susurró él sinceramente, cayendo en cuenta de que las palabras y el abrazo de Marinette lo había salvado de ser akumatizado.

Al mismo tiempo _mademoiselle_ Bustier llegó a donde estaban ellos acompañada de Alix Kubdel, quien miraba la escena en silencio con una expresión horrorizada, muy diferente a la del resto de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?- quiso saber la profesora.

-Lila empujó a Marinette por las escaleras- dijo Adrien en voz alta antes de que alguien más hablara.

-¡No es cierto!- volvió a lloriquear Lila en voz alta, dejando que Mylène la abrazara- ¡no sé porqué ustedes dos me odian tanto!-

Adrien estuvo a punto de reclamar y Marinette realmente no se sentía con fuerzas para decir nada más, pero fue Alix la que intervino.

-Adrien está diciendo la verdad, _mademoiselle_\- dijo Alix frunciendo el entrecejo mientras que miraba furiosa a Lila, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes- yo estaba saliendo de la sala de artes plásticas y vi todo. Lila siguió a Marinette y fingió una pelea para poder empujarla por las escaleras-

Todos sus compañeros comenzaron a reclamar a Alix en voz alta, tantas voces al mismo tiempo hacía que Adrien no pudo realmente distinguir que era lo que estaban diciendo exactamente, pero comprendió la escencia. Y tanto Adrien como Marinette miraron sorprendidos a la chica que por fin los había apoyado. Alix se acercó a ellos dos y se inclinó para abrazarlos.

-Lo siento mucho, chicos- dijo Alix con una expresión arrepentida- ambos tenían razón. Debí haberlos escuchado desde el principio- bajó los ojos- sé que no merezco que me perdonen, pero…-

-Ejem…- la interrumpió _mademoiselle_ Bustier, quien miraba alternadamente a los tres chicos y luego a Lila que seguía lloriqueando, siendo consolada por Mylène y Sabrina mientras el resto de su clase reclamaba violentamente a Alix su cambio de bando.

La profesora no sabía que pensar, pero al menos les daría el beneficio de la duda. Marinette se había portado extraña con Lila desde que llegó, pero la conocía de más tiempo y sabía que era una chica incapaz de hacer las cosas horribles de las que la acusaban

-Antes de que otra cosa suceda, necesito que lleves a Marinette a la enfermería, Adrien- dijo finalmente la mujer.

-Por supuesto, _mademoiselle_\- dijo el chico, alzando a Marinette en sus brazos y caminando hacia la enfermería que estaba junto a la entrada del colegio. Alix tomó la mochila de Marinette y caminó detrás de ellos, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada furiosa a Lila y a las otras chicas que la apoyaban.

Al entrar a la enfermería, Adrien puso con cuidado a Marinette sobre la camilla para dejar que la enfermera examinara su mano. Se sintió un poco mal al soltarla, como si necesitara seguir percibiendo su aroma y sintiendo su calor para calmar la rabia que sentía por lo que Lila había hecho.

La enfermera llegó y corrió la cortina para bloquear a la chica de su mirada. Adrien se dejó caer derrotado sobre la silla junto a la entrada, y sacó su celular para enviar un mensaje a Kagami. Se sentía terrible y necesitaba su ayuda. Ver a Marinette herida casi lo había akumatizado. No sabía si lo iba a poder evitar de nuevo.

X-x-x

_Al mismo tiempo_

Alix miró arrepentida a sus dos compañeros mientras tomaba asiento junto al chico rubio en la enfermería, sintiéndose como una verdadera estúpida. Adrien era su compañero. Marientte era su amiga. Y prefirió permanecer en la comodidad de pensar que su amiga estaba celosa en vez de creer en lo que ambos decía sobre Lila. Se sentía terrible porque no le creyó hasta que lo vio con sus propios ojos. Eso no era confianza.

Apretó las manos furiosa. Seguramente Lila ni siquiera conocía a Philippe Candeloro ni a Brian Green, el fabricante de los patines de ruedas más famoso del mundo. La había engañado diciéndole exactamente lo que quería. ¡Se sentía tan estúpida!

-Arggg…-

Adrien la miró de reojo, pero no le dijo nada, pues se sentía tan derrotado que no podía hablar.

-Lo siento, Adrien- dijo Alix en voz baja- sé que nada que diga va a arreglar lo que hice, pero voy a hacer todo lo posible por volver a merecer la amistad de ambos-

El chico rubio se volvió a ella con una sonrisa triste al mismo tiempo que la enfermera corría de nuevo la cortina, revelando a Marinette con su muñeca envuelta en una venda y apoyada en un cabestrillo.

X-x-x

_Al mismo tiempo_

Desde que Adrien la puso en la camilla, Marinette se sintió mucho mejor. Estaba a salvo, con las únicas dos personas en su clase que le creían, además de que la profesora parecía creerle y estaba lejos de Lila.

Al correr la cortina y ver que llegó la doctora. Era la misma doctora que había atendido al maestro Fu hacía unas semanas.

-_Docteur_ Fontaine- dijo Marinette sorprendida al verla.

-Ah, eres tú- dijo la doctora al verla- ¿cómo está tu abuelo?-

Marinette tardó unos segundos al caer en cuenta de que no se refería a su abuelo Roland, sino al maestro Fu.

-Mucho mejor, gracias a usted-

La doctora sonrió amablemente, tomando con cuidado su mano izquierda. Marinette hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Ay…-

-Lo siento- dijo la mujer mientras que examinaba su mano- umm… tienes mucha suerte, fue solo un esguince. Pudo ser mucho peor, según lo que me dijo Caline sobre tu caída-

La mujer le dio la espalda para tomar una venda y comenzó a envolver su mano con cuidado tras aplicar un poco de ungüento en ella. Marinette sintió un alivio inmediato; y no sabía si había sido por el ungüento, la venda o la idea de que aunque sea una más de sus compañeras le creía.

Por fin, una vez que su mano estuvo vendada y segura en un cabestrillo, la doctora le puso una caja de pastillas en la mano y corrió la cortina.

-Todo está bien- dijo la mujer al ver a Adrien y a Alix ponerse de pie de golpe antes de que pudieran decir algo- fue solo un esguince leve, se ve mucho más aparatoso de lo que realmente es. No olvides tomar estas pastillas por una semana, y estarás como nueva en un par de semanas-

Los dos sonrieron aliviados al verla bien.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo Adrien finalmente.

-Mucho mejor, gracias- sonrió ella pasándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja tímidamente con su mano sana.

Adrien respiró aliviado al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. La chica no podía creer que hacía unos minutos Adrien la había alzado en sus brazos. Si no le hubiera dolido tanto su muñeca, seguramente se hubiera desmayado de la emoción.

Marinette miró a Alix, quien seguía de pie junto a la puerta, mirando hacia el suelo con una expresión avergonzada.

-Lo siento mucho, Marinette- dijo Alix- si los hubiera escuchado, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Lila no habría llegado tan lejos y…-

-Basta, Alix- la interrumpió la otra chica- está bien, no estoy enojada contigo. De hecho, estoy aliviada de que haya otra persona que nos crea-

La chica bajita asintió con una expresión preocupada mientras los tres salieron juntos de la enfermería para dirigirse a la salida del colegio, donde se encontraron a Kagami y Luka, ambos acababan de llegar con idénticas expresiones preocupadas. Los ojos de ambos se fijaron en la mano vendada de Marinette.

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo Luka mientras que Kagami entrecerraba los ojos y gruñía furiosa.

-Fue Lila, ¿verdad? ¿Qué más pudo haber pasado?- dijo la japonesa en voz alta mientras que se arremangaba- esta vez la hizo. ¡Le voy a arrancar el cuero cabelludo con mis uñas y…!-

-Woa, espera un segundo- dijo Luka, deteniéndola por la cintura antes de que se echara a correr hacia el aula de _mademoiselle_ Bustier para cumplir su amenaza- no creo que la violencia sea necesaria en este momento…-

-Arggg… suéltame, Luka, o te voy a…- se quejó Kagami intentando soltarse de él, pero el chico la había levantado unos centímetros del suelo para evitar que se soltara. Adrien lo miró preocupado: Luka no tenía idea de lo peligrosa que podía ser Kagami cuando se enojaba.

-¡Chicos!- dijo Adrien en voz alta, intentando calmar la situación en la que se encontraban antes de que pasar a mayores. Después de todo, tanto Luka como Kagami era alumnos de otro colegio y no sería bueno que causaran problemas en el Françoise Dupont- ¿quieren calmarse?-

-Lo siento- dijo Kagami- pero esto no está nada bien. Las bromas de Lila se están volviendo cada vez más peligrosas y…- frunció el entrecejo al ver a Alix, pero la ignoró y se volvió a Marinette, tomándola de la mano sana y tirando de ella- vamos, tenemos que hablar con tus padres para decirles lo sucedido-

-Supongo que lo descubrirán tan pronto como me vean- dijo Marinette.

-No, creo que Kagami tiene razón- dijo Alix de pronto- tienes que decirle a tus padres lo que pasó antes de que se enteren por otra persona, como _mademoiselle_ Bustier o _monsieur_ Damocles… y escuchen la versión de Lila-

-Quizá sería buena idea que ambos consideraran cambiar de colegio- dijo Kagami de nuevo- lo que sucedió hoy es inaceptable-

Alix hizo una mueca, de la misma manera que Marinette. No quería siquiera considerar eso. ¿Dejar a sus amigos en peligro de que sean engañados por Lila? ¿Dejar atrás toda posibilidad de reconciliación con su mejor amiga?

-No puedo- dijo Marinette- no…-

-¿Porqué no?- intervino Alix- no es que quiera que te vayas del colegio, Marinette, pero Kagami tiene razón nuevamente. Lila es peligrosa, y si está tan decidida de hacer tu vida imposible tienes que alejarte. No parece que las cosas vayan a cambiar a corto plazo-

-Tú cambiaste- dijo Marientte.

-Sí, porque lo vi con mis propios ojos- dijo la chica con una expresión avergonzada- me avergüenza admitir que si no lo hubiera visto, aún estaría envuelta en sus mentiras-

Los otros la miraron. Sabía que tenía razón. Aunque _mademoiselle_ Bustier le creyera, no era como que pudiera hacer algo al respecto. _Monsieur_ Damocles también estaba envuelto en las mentiras de Lila. Marinette volvió a pensar en Alya, en la posibilidad de hacer que regresara a su lado a pesar de lo que había pasado ese día. Y además, estaba Adrien. ¿Qué pasaría si _monsieur_ Agreste no lo quería cambiar de colegio? No podía abandonarlo ahí con Lila.

-No… no quiero cambiar de colegio- dijo Marinette.

Luka dio un paso adelante.

-Lo siento tanto, Marinette, pero esto tiene que hacerse- dijo el chico mayor.

-¿Uh?- dijo ella- ¿de qué…?-

Pero la chica no terminó de hablar, porque Luka la tomó por la cintura y la alzó en brazos, echándosela en el hombro como si fuera un saco de papas.

-¡Hey!- se quejó Marinette- ¡bájame!-

-¡Ten cuidado con su mano, tarado!- dijo Alix alzando la voz.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- dijo Adrien, frunciendo el entrecejo y corriendo tras Luka mientras que éste salía del colegio y bajaba los escalones de la entrada sin soltar a la chica.

-A casa de los Dupain-Cheng- dijo Luka- ¿no vienes?-

Al final, todos siguieron a Luka mientras llevaban a Marinette de regreso a su casa.

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Ahora ya saben lo que hizo Lila, y las consecuencias que eso tuvo. Adrien no estaba nada contento y estuvo a punto de ser akumatizado. Quizá la idea de Kagami no es tan mala después de todo. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	8. Capítulo 8

Resumen: Tras caer en cuenta de lo peligrosa que es Lila, Adrien decidió que no podía seguir con la misma estrategia. La mentirosa se volvió contra él, pero decidió atacarlo donde más le dolería. A su vez, Kagami descubrió que tenía algo en común con Marinette además del chico del que estaban enamoradas: su desconfianza y disgusto hacia Lila.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

FRAGMENTACIÓN

CAPÍTULO 8

_Boulangerie Dupain-Cheng_

_Más tarde_

Sobra decir que Tom y Sabine estaban sorprendidos al ver llegar a Marinette colgando del hombro de Luka, seguidos de Kagami, Adrien y Alix. Ah, y su hija tenía su brazo izquierdo vendado y en un cabestrillo que colgaba de su cuello.

-¿Qué te pasó,_ ma chérie_?- dijo Tom, apresurándose hacia ellos con una expresión tan horrorizada como la de su esposa cuando Luka finalmente puso a Marinette en el suelo en la entrada de la boulangerie. Al ver que su hija no respondía, volvió sus ojos interrogantes a los otros chicos que la acompañaban.

Entre Adrien y Alix les explicaron brevemente lo que había sucedido. Comenzó Adrien explicando cómo Lila los había amenazado a ambos, cómo había puesto a todos en la clase contra ellos, incluidos Nino y Alya, cómo sus bromas comenzaban a volverse cada vez más peligrosas hasta ese día en el que había fingido que Marinette la atacó para empujarla por la mitad de las escaleras al suelo.

Ambos padres estaban lógicamente furiosos y a punto de dirigirse al colegio para poner en orden al director y exigir hablar con los padres de Lila, pero Adrien los detuvo.

-Esperen un momento- dijo Adrien con una expresión triste- lamentablemente no nos van a creer. Desde el punto de vista de ellos, es nuestra palabra contra la de Lila, y ella tiene el apoyo del resto de la clase e incluso del director. Todos van a hablar mal de Marinette y de mí, y las cosas pueden salir peor de lo que ya están-

Tom y Sabine se miraron entre sí y después a su hija.

-En ese caso, solo queda una salida- dijo Tom tras unos momentos, mirando el uniforme de Kagami y de Luka- quizá entonces deberíamos cambiarte de colegio. ¿No te parece bien? Empezar de cero, y además estarías con Luka-

Marinette miró de reojo a Adrien.

-Yo… le prometí a Adrien que no lo abandonaría, _papa_\- dijo la chica- Lila nos está atacando a ambos. Y aunque Alix esta de nuestro lado y las cosas mejorarían, no quiero abandonarlo-

Adrien puso su mano en su hombro, conmovido de que Marinette no quería dejarlo solo a pesar de que tuviera que seguir soportando a Lila. Pero no podía permitirlo.

-No te preocupes por mí, Marinette- dijo Adrien seriamente- si te quedas en el colegio, quien sabe si Lila siga lastimándote. Yo también hablaré con _père_ para que me cambie de colegio también-

-Quizá yo puedo ayudar- intervino Kagami volviéndose a Adrien- _mère_ puede sugerirle a _monsieur_ Agreste que tu colegio no tiene un buen plan de estudios y que lo único bueno que tiene son las clases de esgrima de _monsieur_ D'Argencourt-

-¿Crees que sea posible?- preguntó la pelinegra.

-Sí, _mère_ está convencida que nuestro colegio es el mejor de París- dijo la japonesa.

Marinette miró a todos los presentes y asintió finalmente, aceptando que tenían razón. No tenía otra opción más que cambiarse de colegio. Miró de reojo su bolso, donde Tikki se asomaba y asentía levemente. Quería irse a su habitación para hablar con su kwami, pero sabía que ella estaba también de acuerdo con lo que sus padres proponían.

-Después de todo- dijo Luka recordando lo que su madre le había contado una vez sobre las batallas marinas en las guerras napoleónicas- recuerda que la retirada también es una estrategia, Mamamarimanette-

x-x-x

_Mansión Agreste_

_Esa tarde_

Adrien caminaba en círculos en su habitación bajo la vista de Plagg. Ambos estaban igual de nerviosos. Esa tarde era la visita semanal de Tomoe Tsurugi a Gabriel Agreste para charlar de los negocios que tenían en común y Adrien sabía que Kagami había hablado con su madre para convencerla de ayudar a que lo cambiaran de colegio, igual que Marinette.

Horas antes, después de haber hablado con los Dupain-Cheng, Alix y Adrien habían acompañado a Marinette a la compañía de teléfonos para cambiar de celular. Una vez que la chica recibió el nuevo aparato, solamente agregó los teléfonos de Adrien, Alix, Kagami y Luka además de sus padres. El chico rubio sabía que, si tenía éxito en convencer a su padre de cambiar de colegio, él haría lo mismo con su teléfono celular.

Adrien se sentía mal de que tuvieran que llegar a eso, pero realmente no tenían opción. Era la mejor decisión: cambiar de colegio y cortar todo lazo con el anterior y (se mordió el labio) con los amigos que los habían traicionado.

-Hiciste bien hoy, cachorro- dijo Plagg, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y posándose en su hombro- pero tienes que tener más cuidado con tus emociones. Casi fuiste akumatizado. Tienes que aprender a controlar…-

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo Adrien frotándose la frente. Ahora que esta en casa se sentía mucho mejor en la seguridad de su casa y lejos de Lila- sé que hubiera sido una verdadera catástrofe si hubiera sido akumatizado… si Marinette no hubiera pensado rápido al ver al akuma-

Plagg sonrió. No sabía si Papillon había liberado ese akuma por Marinette o por Adrien, porque la verdad ambos estaban en condiciones de ser akumatizados en ese momento. Y si cualquiera de los dos hubiera sido víctima del villano, "catástrofe" se hubiera quedado corto.

Además, el kwami estaba satisfecho por lo sucedido. Su portador estaba comenzando a sentirse cada vez más protector de Marinette. No sabía si era porque Nino había revelado sus sentimientos hacia ella o por alguna otra razón, pero decidió no decir nada. Aún no era momento de decirle que su querida amiga era también su _partenaire._

Adrien se dejó caer en su cama suspirando frustrado antes de que Nathalie llamara a la puerta.

-Tu padre desea hablar contigo- dijo la asistente.

x-x-x

_Oficina de Gabriel Agreste_

_Poco antes_

Gabriel se despidió de Tomoe Tsurugi y cerró la puerta de su oficina mientras meditaba sus palabras por unos momentos antes de tomar su decisión. No le agradaba que se metieran en los asuntos que tenían que ver con con su hijo, pero sabía bien que Tsurugi-san pensaba igual que él cuando se trataba de los hijos de ambos, era igual de exigente y tenía las mismas expectativas, si no es que más estrictas que las de él. Y sabía que, cuando se trataba del bien de Adrien, podía confiar en ella.

-_Kagami me ha reportado repetidamente que en el colegio hay una chica que se ha dedicado a acosarlo las últimas semanas_\- le había dicho Tsurugi-san- _ha estado insistentemente atacándolo, a él y a otra chica que mi hija conoce. Hoy mismo la empujó por la escalera del colegio. Además de eso_, _el programa académico del Françoise Dupont es una burla. El Lycée Charlemagne es mucho mejor académicamente. Además es un colegio privado y no dejan que cualquiera se inscriba. Adrien estará mucho mejor ahí- _

Gabriel le había prometido que lo tomaría en cuenta, aunque tenía que admitir que no le desagradaba ni un poco la idea de cambiar a Adrien al colegio al que Kagami asistía. Los amigos de Adrien, empezando por Nino, definitivamente no eran de su agrado.

A decir verdad, tampoco Lila era de su agrado y a pesar de que le seguía la corriente porque la necesitaba de su lado, no le hacía ninguna gracia que la mentirosa estuviera tan cerca de su hijo. Nathalie le había dicho repetidamente lo infeliz que Adrien se sentía cada vez que Lila llegaba a la mansión. Su asistente también le había hecho saber su preocupación. Lila era una mentirosa de carrera, y así como mentía sobre todo lo demás, también podría inventar una mentira sobre Adrien o sobre él mismo, difamando el nombre de la familia. Bien podía decir que Adrien había abusado de ella o que la había dejado embarazada.

La sola idea le causó un escalofrío, el buen nombre de la familia arruinado por una mentirosa a la que él mismo había dejado entrar a su hogar. Evidentemente eso no podía seguir adelante. Tenía una mejor idea para lidiar con ella, pero ahora era imperativo arreglar ese asunto.

La puerta sonó un par de veces.

-¿_Père_?- dijo el chico dudoso, asomando su cabeza por la abertura de la puerta- Nathalie dijo que querías hablar conmigo-

-Sí, Adrien- dijo Gabriel seriamente- pasa y cierra la puerta-

El chico obedeció y esperó pacientemente junto a la entrada de la oficina.

-_Madame_ Tsurugi me comentó algo alarmante- dijo Gabriel- que hay una chica en el colegio que está acosándote, a ti y a otra amiga tuya-

-Sí, _père_\- dijo el chico- Lila nos está acosando a Marinette y a mí-

-¿Hablas de _mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng?- preguntó su padre, y el chico asintió.

-Nos amenazó a ambos con dejarnos sin amigos y… hoy casi fuimos akumatizados… porque Lila empujó por a Marinette las escaleras. Pero nadie en el colegio nos cree-

Gabriel frunció el entrecejo. No le quedaba ninguna duda que Lila era bastante peligrosa, pero seguía necesitando de ella para lograr su cometido de destruir a Ladybug y Chat Noir. Tenía que tener más precauciones.

-Entiendo- dijo Gabriel en voz baja- creo que esa conducta es inaceptable. Ya sabía que ese colegio era una mala influencia para ti- hizo una pausa- Tsurugi-san me propuso que cambiaras de colegio al Lycée Charlemagne junto con Kagami. ¿Qué piensas de ello?-

-Me gustaría mucho eso- dijo Adrien seriamente- revisé el programa académico y es mucho mejor que en el Françoise Dupont, y podría seguir tomando clases de esgrima con _monsieur_ D'Argencourt como lo hace Kagami-

Gabriel asintió seriamente.

-Bien, le diré a Nathalie que se encargue de los trámites- dijo el hombre- espero que no me hagas arrepentirme de mi decisión, Adrien-

-Por supuesto que no te arrepentirás, _père. _Voy a estudiar mucho- dijo el chico sintiendo su corazón latiendo de emoción. ¡Por fin las cosas comenzaban a mejorar!- gracias, buenas noches-

x-x-x

_Habitación de Marinette_

_Tres días después_

Por fin llegó el día que Marinette había esperado y temido en partes iguales. Ese sería el primer día en el que no iría al Françoise Dupont desde que había iniciado el colegio. No más Chloé, no más compañeros, no más _mademoiselle_ Bustier ni _madame_ Mendelev. No más sus queridas amigas. No más Nino. No más Alya.

No más Lila.

Marinette se miró al espejo y suspiró. Nunca en su vida había utilizado uniforme para ir al colegio, y no sabía bien cómo se sentía al respecto. Tenía la impresión que ese uniforme se veía mucho mejor en Kagami que en ella, por mucho que Tikki insistiera en lo contrario.

La noche del ataque de Lila, Marinette se había sentido mucho más tranquila al recibir un mensaje de Adrien diciéndole que su padre había sido convencido por Tsurugi-san de que lo cambiara al mismo colegio que ella. La chica sintió como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima, pues también Adrien estaría a salvo de las mentiras de Lila. Se sentía un poco mal por Alix y realmente esperaba que no se convirtiera en la siguiente víctima de la maldad de la mentirosa, pero si ella también era transferida al nuevo colegio no se sentiría tan mal.

-Te ves muy bien con ese uniforme, Marinette- sonrió Tikki, asomándose de su bolso.

-Gracias, Tikki- dijo la chica suspirando- no puedo negar que estoy aterrorizada-

-Me imagino- dijo la kwami- siempre el cambio puede dar miedo, pero no temas. Hoy es un nuevo comienzo. Recuerda todas las cosas buenas que obtuviste en el último comienzo. Te convertiste en Ladybug y conociste a Adrien-

"Y a Alya"; pensó tristemente Marinette, pero se sacudió ese pensamiento.

-Vamos- dijo Tikki sonriendo- Adrien debe estar esperando-

Marinette asintió. Adrien se había ofrecido a pasar por ella a su casa para llevarla al nuevo colegio. La distancia no era nada extraordinario, quizá unos diez minutos a pie, pero el chico rubio quería llegar junto con ella al menos en el primer día de clases.

La chica bajó las escaleras hacia la panadería, donde Adrien la esperaba con una sonrisa radiante.

Marinette hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no mirarlo boquiabierta. Si alguna vez había pensado que Luka se veía guapo en uniforme, Adrien no le pedía absolutamente nada. La chica estaba segura que era un crimen verse tan guapo. Tragó saliva y ordenó a sus piernas que comenzaran a moverse para acercarse a él.

-_Salut_\- sonrió el chico al verla- ¿estás lista para hacer esto?-

-Estoy lista- dijo Marinette con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Cómo siguió tu brazo?- dijo Adrien, mirando de reojo la mano vendada de la chica.

-Mucho mejor, gracias- dijo la chica. La verdad se sentía mucho mejor, y agradecía que Ladybug no hubiera sido necesaria en esos días, pues iba a ser muy evidente que tenía su mano lastimada.

-Antes de que se vayan, _chérie_\- dijo Tom Dupain, poniendo en las manos de Marinette una caja con macarons y una bolsa de papel con un par de croissants en su mochila- aquí tienen, para sus nuevos compañeros y para que ustedes desayunen-

Al mismo tiempo, Sabine puso un par de vasos desechables llenos de café con leche en las manos de Adrien.

-_Merci_, _madame_\- dijo el chico rubio sonriendo al tomarlos- ¿vamos?-

-Vamos- dijo Marinette, asintiendo y caminando junto a Adrien hacia el auto.

x-x-x

_Lycée Charlemagne_

_Más tarde_

Ambos chicos se quedaron de pie en la puerta del colegio por un momento. Marinette abrazaba su caja de macarons contra su pecho con su mano sana al tiempo que Adrien ponía una mano en el hombro de la chica. Los dos respiraron hondo antes de entrar.

-Bueno, aquí estamos- dijo Adrien en voz baja.

-Todo va a estar bien- dijo Marinette, intentando más convencerse a sí misma que a Adrien- nada puede ser peor que lo que dejamos atrás en Françoise Dupont-

El chico rubio asintió, y ambos entraron al colegio.

-¡Adrieeeeeeen!-

Los dos dieron un respingo de sorpresa y se volvieron a la persona que había gritado. Adrien hizo una mueca y Marinette sonrió divertida al reconocerlo. Wayhem, uno de los fans de Adrien que había causado la persecución cuando éste quería ir al cine a ver la película de su madre, llegó corriendo a donde estaban los dos chicos. También el chico castaño usaba el mismo uniforme que ellos.

-_Salut_, Wayhem- dijo Adrien sin muchas ganas.

-¡Adrien, no puedo creerlo!- dijo el castaño emocionado- ¡vamos a estar en el mismo grupo! Oh, y tú debes ser Marinette- añadió, volviéndose a la chica y tomando su mano sana, estrechándola emocionado- mucho gusto en conocerte. Es un honor conocer a la ganadora del concurso de _monsieur_ Agreste-

-Gra… gracias- dijo Marinette apenada.

Wayhem siguió sonriendo, y sus ojos se fijaron en la mano lastimada de Marinette.

-Oh no, estás herida- dijo Wayhem, extendiendo sus manos hacia ella y tomando su mochila- déjame ayudarte. No deberías estar cargando cosas, te vas a lastimar más. Vamos, los llevaré a nuestra aula. ¡Todos están tan emocionados por conocerlos!-

Una mano apareció en la nuca de Wayhem dándole un zape.

-Respira, Wayhem- dijo la fría voz de Kagami- estás asustándolos-

El chico castaño sonrió y se rascó la nuca.

-Lo siento, a veces me emociono un poco- dijo Wayhem apeando, mirando de reojo a Kagami. Al parecer la chica le había advertido que no se pasara con su entusiasmo- prometo comportarme y no… ejem… ¿vamos?-

Adrien y Marinette sonrieron y siguieron a Wayhem. Mientras se dirigían al aula de _troisième_, ambos captaron la mirada de Luka en la distancia, quien les sonrió mientras él mismo se dirigía a su clase.

Cuando llegaron a su aula, todo el grupo ya estaba en su sitio, e incluso la profesora ya estaba ahí. Al verlos llegar, les dirigió una cálida sonrisa también.

-Oh, trajeron a los nuevos- dijo la profesora- muchas gracias Wayhem, Kagami. Por favor pasen a sus sitios. Sean bienvenidos al grupo de _troisième. _Yo soy la profesora Dubois, seré su profesora principal lo que queda de este año. Pasen, pasen-

Los dos chicos entraron juntos al aula y miraron tímidamente al grupo. Kagami les dirigía una sonrisa tranquila y Wayhem les sonrió ampliamente con los pulgares arriba. El resto del grupo les sonreía amablemente.

-Ellos son Marinette Dupain-Cheng y Adrien Agreste- continuó _mademoiselle_ Dubois- creo que recordamos lo tenebroso que fue nuestro primer día en el colegio, así que espero que todos sean muy amables con Marinette y Adrien, y les den la bienvenida-

El corazón de la chica se sintió mucho más tranquila ahora que conocía su nueva profesora y sus compañeros. Todos parecían bastante amables y, a pesar de que iban mucho más avanzados en sus estudios, tenía la impresión de que todo iba a estar mucho mejor.

-¿Hay algo que quieran decir antes de que comencemos la clase?- dijo la profesora- ¿Adrien?-

-Eh…- dijo el chico nervioso- creo que ya me conocen, no hay mucho que decir cuando mi cara está en todos los anuncios-

Una risita se escuchó en el aula.

-Todos sabemos que lo de los anuncios es solo una parte de lo que eres- dijo _mademoiselle_ Dubois- creo que todos pensamos que será fascinante conocer al verdadero Adrien. ¿Marinette?-

-Yo… a mí me gusta la moda, y mis padres tienen una panadería en la Place des Vosges- dijo Marinette, mostrándoles la caja que llevaba consigo- y traje macarons para todos-

Todos sus compañeros se levantaron a tomar uno, y les dieron a ambos una calurosa bienvenida, haciendo que Marinette agradeciera mentalmente a Luka y Kagami por convencerla de cambiar de colegio.

x-x-x

_Colegio Françoise Dupont_

_Más tarde_

Alix miró tristemente los lugares vacíos de Adrien y Marinette. Sabía bien que los dos chicos estarían ausentes de ese colegio a partir de ese día, y que todos sus compañeros ignoraban ese hecho. Suspiró largamente, mirando con enojo cuando Lila llegó a sentarse a su sitio con su sonrisa satisfecha.

La chica tomó su celular y envió un mensaje a Marinette.

_Alix: espero que tú y Adrien tengan un excelente primer día de clases. Ya los extraño._

Era la verdad. Esperaba que sus amigos la perdonaran por haber dudado de ellos en el pasado, y poder seguir viéndolos.

Levantó los ojos y notó que Nino y Alya parecían confundidos por la ausencia de sus compañeros de asiento. No podía decir amigos, porque los amigos no hacían lo que ellos habían hecho: habían creído a Lila sobre ellos dos. Además, seguramente pensaban que Marinette volvió a quedarse dormida o que Adrien tenía una sesión de fotos y por eso no habían llegado, por eso no estaban tan preocupados.

"Oh, si tan solo supieran que acaban de perder a sus mejores amigos por culpa de esa mentirosa…"

_Mademoiselle_ Bustier entró al aula un minuto después de que sonó la campana del inicio de clases. Alix notó la expresión entristecida de la profesora. El día del ataque de Lila a Marinette y después de que sus padres habían decidido cambiarla de colegio, Alix había regresado al mismo y había alcanzado a escuchar a su profesora discutir con _monsieur_ Damocles defendiendo a Marinette y siendo ignorada por el director.

-_Bonjour, les enfants_\- dijo la profesora tristemente- antes de empezar la clase de hoy tengo un anuncio que hacer. Los padres de sus compañeros Marinette y Adrien han decidido transferirlos a otro colegio, así que a partir de hoy ya no asistirán con nosotros-

Un murmullo de sorpresa recorrió todo el grupo. Alix miró fastidiada como sus compañeros charlaban entre ellos y discutían si eso los hacía verse más culpables por acosar a Lila durante las últimas semanas. Y hablando de la mentirosa, fue la primera que habló.

-Oh, espero que no haya sido por mí- dijo Lila con un fingido tono triste- siempre supe que le desagradaba a Marinette, pero nunca quise que se fuera del colegio-

-Nada de esto fue tu culpa, Lila- dijo Rose en tono tranquilizador, pero Alix no pudo evitar una exclamación de incredulidad.

-¿Porqué no nos dijeron nada?- dijo Nino en un tono un poco más alto de lo que esperaba.

-¿A dónde se transfirieron?- dijo Alya confundida, sin poder creer que su mejor amiga, o bueno, la que había sido su mejor amiga no lo hubiera mencionado antes- ¿porqué solo desaparecieron así?-

-_Monsieur_ Dupain y _monsieur_ Agreste me pidieron que el nuevo colegio de ambos se mantuviera en secreto- dijo la profesora.

Alix pudo ver a Lila frunciendo el entrecejo al escuchar que ambos se habían transferido al mismo colegio. Alya se puso de pie y golpeó su escritorio.

-¡Esto es ridículo!- dijo Alya en voz alta- ¿porqué no nos dijeron nada?¡Eran nuestros mejores amigos!-

Chloé Bourgeois fue quien se puso de pie para confrontar a la pelirroja antes de que Alix siquiera pudiera pensar en qué responderle exactamente, pues había muchas cosas que quería reclamarle a Alya.

-¿Porqué rayos crees que Dupain-Cheng se fue del colegio sin decirte nada?- dijo Chloé alzando la voz- fue por la manera en la que ustedes la trataron todas estas semanas. Tanto que era su "Ladybug de todos los días", que le dieron la espalda tan pronto como una recién llegada la acusó de cosas de las que Marinette era incapaz de hacer-

-Mira quien habla- escupió Alya- ¡tú jamas has querido a Marinette! Siempre la has tratado horrible a pesar de que ella organizó una fiesta para ti y te dio más oportunidades de las que te mereces-

-Lo sé, pero al menos yo soy sincera al respecto, no una doble cara como tú, Césaire- dijo Chloé en el mismo tono- Dupain-Cheng nunca me ha caído bien porque es empalagosamente buena y amable, y todo el mundo la quiere. Si hay algo que Marinette nunca ha sido es mentirosa o abusiva, e incluso unos perdedores como ustedes debieron haberse dado cuenta de ello-

-Chloé, Alya, dejen de pelear. Por favor, tomen asiento- intentó calmar los ánimos _mademoiselle_ Bustier- sé que están sorprendidos, pero enojarse con sus compañeros y asignar culpas no servirá de nada-

-Exacto, porque todos sabemos quién es la mentirosa que tiene la culpa de todo- dijo Alix sin ninguna vergüenza, mirando de reojo a Lila.

Alya frunció el entrecejo y, sin escuchar a la profesora, tomó su teléfono celular intentando llamar a Marinette. Ni siquiera sonó cuando un mensaje grabado dijo "el número que usted marcó fue cancelado". Nino miró sorprendido a su novia y tomó su propio teléfono, marcando el número de Adrien y recibiendo el mismo mensaje.

-Cambiaron sus números- dijo Nino en tono incrédulo- Adrien y Marinette cambiaron sus números y no nos dijeron nada…-

-Vaya, qué extraño. Pareciera como si no fueran sus mejores amigos- comentó Lila en un falso tono preocupado.

Alya parecía decepcionada, pero Nino se quitó la gorra y se pasó los dedos por el cabello en un gesto nervioso. ¿Porqué su mejor amigo habría hecho algo así? Sí, quizá estaba enojado porque no creía sus ideas fantasiosas de que de alguna manera Lila estaba mintiendo, pero no era para que cambiara de colegio y borrara todo rastro de su amistad. ¿Acaso no había sido lo suficientemente buen amigo para él en el pasado?

Aún pensando en ello con tristeza, Nino levantó la mano y pidió permiso para ir al baño a mojarse la cara. La profesora concedió el permiso y el chico moreno salió del aula sin darse cuenta que una mariposa negra lo estaba siguiendo.

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que le esté gustando esta historia. Como ven, Adrien y Marinette finalmente decidieron transferirse a otro colegio, y sus nuevos compañeros los recibieron mejor de lo que se hubieran imaginado. Mientras, sus compañeros se sorprenden de que se transfirieron. Ahora, parece que Nino será akumatizado. Muchas gracias por tu review. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	9. Capítulo 9

Resumen: Tras caer en cuenta de lo peligrosa que es Lila, Adrien decidió que no podía seguir con la misma estrategia. La mentirosa se volvió contra él, pero decidió atacarlo donde más le dolería. A su vez, Kagami descubrió que tenía algo en común con Marinette además del chico del que estaban enamoradas: su desconfianza y disgusto hacia Lila.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

FRAGMENTACIÓN

CAPÍTULO 9

_Baño de chicos_

_Más tarde_

Nino se dejó caer en la esquina del baño y se frotó la frente. Su estómago se sentía tan revuelto que el chico estuvo seguro de que iba a vomitar. La noticia que _mademoiselle_ Bustier les había compartido esa mañana lo había sacudido.

Su mejor amigo lo había abandonado. De un día para otro había desaparecido, dejando el colegio y se había transferido a otro con Marinette sin siquiera decirle algo o despedirse. Había cambiado su número de teléfono y había pedido que no revelaran el nombre de su nuevo colegio. Había huido, escondiéndose de él como un criminal.

Nino apretó las manos y gruñó mientras que golpeaba la pared. No había sido Adrien, todo era culpa de ella. Todo era culpa Marinette.

Ella era la que odiaba a Lila tanto que había envenenado la mente de su querido amigo para que se pusiera en contra de ella, al punto que ambos cambiaran juntos de colegio. Seguramente Marinette lo había convencido de que cambiara su número también para que no estuviera en contacto con él, para alejarlo de sus verdaderos amigos.

"¡Yo soy su amigo, no Marinette! Maldita sea, ¡hasta una vez fui akumatizado por él!", pensó el chico, sus ojos humedeciéndose mientras se quitaba la gorra y la dejaba a un lado suyo.

¿Porqué Marinette los odiaba tanto? ¿Acaso todo eso era porque le dijeron la verdad sobre el hecho de que estaba celosa de Lila?

Mientras que los pensamientos de Nino seguían dando vueltas en ello, la mariposa negra se introdujo a los audífonos que tenía alrededor de su cuello. El contorno de una mariposa se formó frente a sus ojos.

-_Tus supuestos amigos te abandonaron y te excluyeron definitivamente de sus vidas_\- dijo la voz de Papillon en su mente- _Chainer, te daré el poder que necesitas para castigar a todos los amigos que te han abandonado y hacer que no vuelvas a perder a nadie. Pero tengo un precio: a cambio me darás los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir_-

Nino abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras que escuchaba esas palabras. Papillon tenía razón. Marinette y Adrien lo habían eliminado de sus vidas sin siquiera despedirse. Sus amigos lo habían abandonado y tenían que ser severamente castigados por sus acciones. Él lo haría, y nadie, ni siquiera los héroes de París, podían detenerlo.

-Sí, Papillon- dijo Nino sonriendo maliciosamente- voy a darles una lección a ambos, comenzando por Marinette-

El poder del villano envolvió a Nino.

x-x-x

_Lycée Charlemagne_

_Poco más tarde_

Marinette y Adrien estaban teniendo uno de los mejores días de colegio de sus vidas. Sus compañeros eran realmente muy amables, y Wayhem los había ayudado a conseguir sus boletas de almuerzo en la cafetería. Kagami no decía mucho, pero los miraba satisfecha de verlos mucho más felices.

Luka, quien no estaba con ellos en el aula de _troisième_ sino en _première_, los acompañó durante el descanso.

-Me siento mucho mejor ahora que estamos aquí- confesó Adrien con una leve sonrisa mientras que él y Marinette repasaban la siguiente lección, sentados juntos en el aula de _mademoiselle_ Dubois- este colegio es más demandante académicamente, pero vale la pena la tranquilidad de este lugar-

La chica pelinegra asintió, estando de acuerdo con él. Era un alivio estar lejos de todo el drama que estaba ocurriendo en el Françoise Dupont y estaban tan a gusto que ni siquiera habían pensado en sus antiguos compañeros durante todo el día escolar.

Bueno, no habían pensado en ellos hasta que ambos recibieron un mensaje de Alix.

_Alix: lamento arruinar su primer día, pero tenía que avisarles. Nino fue akumatizado, y creo que su objetivo son ustedes dos. Forzó a monsieur Damocles a revelar su nuevo colegio. Más vale que ambos se pongan a salvo antes de que los encuentre._

Ambos fruncieron el entrecejo. Marinette gruñó en voz baja, pensando que ese día todo había sido demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Que Nino hubiera sido akumatizado y los estuvieran buscando para vengarse por haberse ido sin despedirse realmente no era la mejor manera de comenzar en su nuevo colegio, pero ambos sabían que era lo que tenían que hacer.

-Tengo que ir al baño- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Marinette ignoró la mirada interrogante de Kagami, quien había captado la manera en la que su rostro se ensombreció, y se apresuró a salir del aula para dirigirse al baño de chicas. Una vez que estuvo en la seguridad de uno de los cubículos, la chica abrió su bolso para dejar salir a su kwami.

-¿Crees que fue un error no avisar a Alya y Nino que íbamos a cambiar de colegio?- dijo Marientte sintiéndose un poco culpable.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Tikki sacudiendo la cabeza firmemente y frunciendo el entrecejo- ellos dos los abandonaron desde hace mucho, y claramente ya no eran tus amigos, ni los de Adrien-

Marinette sonrió levemente, agradecida por tener a Tikki y a algunos amigos que no la habían abandonado.

-Recuerda que tienes que tener cuidado con tu mano lastimada- dijo la kwami- y que Chat Noir no debe sospechar tu identidad-

-No te preocupes, lo tendré- dijo Marientte asintiendo con una expresión decidida- Tikki, transfórmame-

X-x-x

_Pont Marie_

_Más tarde_

Ladybug y Chat Noir aparecieron casi al mismo tiempo en el puente Marie, a unos metros de su nuevo colegio esperando pacientemente a que llegara el akuma. Gracias a los reportes de Alix advirtiéndoles a sus alter egos civiles que se ocultaran, los dos héroes sabían que Nino se dirigiría a donde se encontraban.

-_Salut, chaton_\- dijo Ladybug al ver a su _partenaire_.

-_Salut_\- sonrió el chico de negro haciendo una leve inclinación- siempre es un placer pelear a tu lado, _ma lady_-

La heroína sonrió por un momento mientras tomaba el yoyo de su cintura y se preparaba para defenderse al escuchar los gritos de los ciudadanos de París acercándose a los dos héroes. Chat Noir miró de reojo a su compañera. La heroína parecía estar preocupada por algo, pues su sonrisa se borró casi de inmediato. El chico pudo ver su pecho subiendo y bajando mientras que respiraba nerviosamente.

-¿Sucede algo, _bugginette_?- dijo él- pareces nerviosa-

-Sí, estoy un poco preocupada- dijo Ladybug mordiéndose el labio- Al… digo, los reportes dicen que la víctima akumatizada es Nino Lahiffe. Es el chico que nos ayudó contra la pelea contra Anansi-

-Lo recuerdo bien- dijo Chat Noir frunciendo el entrecejo- ¿sabes qué fue lo que le sucedió?-

Antes de que Ladybug pudiera responder, los gritos de los ciudadanos asustados alertaron a los dos héroes de la inminente llegada del akuma que era Nino. Ambos miraron boquiabiertos a su nuevo enemigo.

"Nino…"

El akuma que era Nino tenía el aspecto de un supervillano del doble de estatura que una persona normal, usando una armadura metálica que cubría en todo su cuerpo, excepto por su cabeza, revelando la mirada vacía del chico. En vez de los lentes de Nino, el akuma llevaba un monóculo frente a su ojo derecho. Alrededor de su torso había un grupo de cinturones con hebillas brillantes de color rojo, de los cuales surgían largas cadenas que tenían atrapados a varios de los chicos de la clase de _mademoiselle_ Bustier y chicos de otros grupos, como Marc, Aurore y Mireille. Las pobres víctimas del akuma eran arrastradas junto con Nino mientras que éste caminaba.

Los dos héroes se pusieron en guardia al ver al akuma acercarse a ellos.

-¡Nino, detente por favor!- dijo Ladybug en voz alta, alertando al akuma de la presencia de los héroes- ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?-

-Ah, Ladybug y Chat Noir. Nino ya no existe. A partir de ahora soy Chainer, y no voy a permitir que mis amigos me abandonen de nuevo- dijo el akuma mirándolos fríamente- más vale que se aparten y no me impidan encontrar a Adrien y Marinette para encadenarlos también-

-Nino, tienes que detenerte- dijo Chat Noir intentando no hacer una mueca de fastidio. Estaba molesto de que Nino se hubiera ofendido porque él y Marinette "lo habían abandonado" cuando el grupo de _mademoiselle_ Bustier los había abandonado a ellos por Lila. Y hablando de la mentirosa, el héroe no pudo evitar notar que ella no estaba entre las víctimas de Chainer.

Chainer ignoró el reclamo de Chat Noir y se lanzó a atacarlos, lanzándoles una cadena que los dos héroes evadieron saltando al techo de un edificio.

-Parece que no está de humor para conversaciones- dijo el héroe seriamente- ¿cuál es el plan, _ma lady_?-

-Argggg…- gritó Chainer antes de que Ladybug pudiera responderle. El akuma tocó las hebillas de sus cinturones, al parecer liberando a sus víctimas- ¡no me van a impedir castigar a mis amigos por abandonarme!-

-¿Qué…?- dijeron Chat Noir y Ladybug al mismo tiempo.

Pero no era lo que ellos habían creído. Todas las víctimas de Chainer se habían convertido en zombies, con ojos vacíos y una pulsera brillante en sus muñecas, donde antes habían estado atados por las cadenas del akuma.

-_Chaton_, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto…- dijo Ladybug.

-Ahora sí,_ mes amis_\- dijo Chainer en voz alta, señalando a los dos héroes- destruyan a esos dos supuestos héroes y tomen sus Miraculous mientras yo busco a Marinette y Adrien-

Los zombies, sus ex compañeros del colegio Françoise Dupont, se lanzaron contra los dos héroes con tubos de metal, bates de baseball y otros objetos comunes, con toda la intención de golpearlos con fuerza letal y sin ningún miramiento. Ladybug miró horrorizada la horda de zombies corriendo hacia ellos.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de ser alcanzados, Chat Noir tomó el brazo de Ladybug, pasándoselo detrás del cuello y activando su bastón para elevarlos a ambos en el aire y evadir un ataque, dándoles la oportunidad de alejarse un par de calles de los zombies de Chainer.

-Eso estuvo cerca…-

-Gracias, _chaton_\- dijo Ladybug con una expresión preocupada- creo que lo que necesitamos ahora para poder vencer este akuma es un poco de suerte. LUCKY CHARM-

Las catarinas surgieron del yoyo, y la luz roja se convirtió en un collar que cayó en las manos de Ladybug. Un collar que consistía en una cadena color rojo y un dije en forma de una media luna. No, no era una media luna, era la cola de un zorro.

El Lucky Charm le estaba indicando que necesitaba el Miraculous del zorro.

-Oh, no…- dijo Ladybug mientras que miraba el Lucky Charm, dándose cuenta de ello. Chat Noir lo miró de reojo sin entender la razón por la que la heroína dudaba.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- dijo el chico poniendo su mano derecha en el hombro de ella- supongo que esto significa que tienes que ir con el maestro Fu para traer de regreso a Rena Rouge-

-Ese es el problema- dijo Ladybug mirando de reojo a Alya, quien estaba filmando la acción del akuma junto a Lila a pesar de que era su novio la víctima akumatizada- Rena Rouge… su identidad civil ya no es de confianza-

Chat Noir parpadeó, extrañado del comentario de Ladybug, pero asintió confiando en el criterio de su compañera.

-En ese caso la solución es simple- dijo el chico seriamente- elige a alguien más para portar ese Miraculous. Estoy seguro de que conoces al menos a una persona de confianza que nos pueda ayudar-

Ladybug sonrió agradecida por el consejo de su _partenaire_ y asintió.

-Tienes razón. ¿Puedo dejarte solo por un momento, _chaton_?-

-Ve, lo mantendré a raya en lo que regresas- dijo él sonriendo levemente- no tardes-

-Iré lo más rápido posible- dijo ella, poniendo su mano en el hombro de su compañero- por favor, mantente a salvo-

Chat Noir sonrió enternecido al escuchar la preocupación de su compañera y asintió con firmeza, tomando su bastón para prepararse para defenderse mientras que Ladybug lanzaba su yoyo en la distancia y se dirigía a toda velocidad al apartamento del maestro Fu.

X-x-x

_Lycée Charlemagne_

_Poco después_

Tras acudir a casa del maestro Fu y tomar el Miraculous del zorro, explicándole a Trixx la situación con su antigua portadora y la necesidad de otorgarlo a alguien más, Marinette volvió a transformarse en Ladybug y se apresuró al _lycée_ Charlemagne a buscar a alguien a quien otorgarle el Miraculous lo más rápido posible.

"Luka o Kagami, Luka o Kagami…", pensó Ladybug mientras que buscaba desesperadamente con la vista a uno de sus dos amigos para otorgarle el Miraculous. Tenía que darse prisa, Chat Noir llevaba ya un buen rato peleando solo contra el akuma y la heroína no se perdonaría a sí misma si algo malo le pasara.

Ladybug caminó con cuidado a su alrededor al ver el estado en el que estaba su nuevo colegio. Las mesas, bancas y algunos objetos del patio estaban volteados, las canastas de basquetbol derribadas. Era como si el ejército de zombies del akuma ya hubieran pasado por ahí.

"Vamos, Luka, ¿dónde estás?", se dijo a sí misma buscando desesperadamente a sus amigos, "Luka o Kagami, ¿dónde están? Los necesito…"

No había rastro de sus dos amigos, y la heroína estaba comenzando a preocuparse. Realmente esperaba que no hubieran sido víctimas de Chainer al igual que los otros.

De pronto, Ladybug escuchó un lloriqueo bajo una de las bancas, y se apresuró al sitio de donde provenía el sonido. Una de sus compañeras de su grupo estaba atrapada bajo una de las pesadas bancas de madera. Era una chica pequeña, de piel oscura y cabellos negros.

"Camille", recordó la heroína "se llama Camille"

-Hey, chica. ¿Estás bien?- dijo Ladybug, levantando la pieza de madera para ayudarla a liberarse. Camille sacó su pie de donde estaba atrapado y levantó la vista para agradecerle, pero palideció y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¡Ladybug, cuidado!-

Ladybug se volvió, y miró con horror a Kagami y Luka, ahora convertidos en zombies por el poder de Chainer, lanzándose contra ella e intentando atacarla.

"No… por favor, ellos no…"

La heroína rodó sobre el suelo e intentó levantarse, pero una patada de Kagami la lanzó contra la pared cercana. Cuando Ladybug levantó la vista, ambos zombies estaban ya sobre ella. Tembló al caer en cuenta de que no iba a poder evadirlos y levantó los brazos para cubrirse, pero sintió un empujón que la quitó del camino de los dos chicos zombificados. La heroína rodó sobre el suelo con la persona que evitó que fuera atacada, y cuando se detuvieron, por fin pudo ver quién la había salvado.

Wayhem.

-Tú…-

No pudo decir nada más, porque sus dos amigos zombificados se levantaron y se volvieron a lanzar contra ella. Ladybug frunció el entrecejo preocupada. Le dolía ver a Luka y a Kagami, sus verdaderos y fieles amigos, siendo manipulados así por el poder del akuma.

-Luka, por favor, detente- intentó decir Ladybug evadiendo el balanceo de los brazos del chico, que intentaba atraparla, mientras que Wayhem había tomado las muñecas de Kagami e intentaba detenerla, empujándola contra la pared.

-Kagami, tienes que parar…-

Ese akuma en particular estaba causando estragos emocionales en Ladybug. A pesar de que sus amigos no eran ellos mismos, no le gustaba pelear contra ellos. La heroína buscó con la vista, y vio que la puerta de los vestidores estaba abierta.

-Wayhem- dijo Ladybug, señalando la puerta y saltando para evadir nuevamente a Luka- trae a Kagami-

El chico asintió y empujó a Kagami hacia la puerta del vestidor, mientras que Luka se lanzaba una vez más hacia la heroína, quien lo evadió y puso su pie para hacerlo tropezar dentro del vestidor. Una vez que sus dos amigos zombificados estuvieron dentro, Ladybug y Wayhem cerraron la puerta y movieron una banca de madera para bloquearla e impedir que salieran.

Por fin, la heroína respiró aliviada por un momento.

-Gracias…-

-¿Te encuentras bien, Laydbug?- dijo Wayhem con una expresión ansiosa- los zombies… ellos invadieron nuestra escuela y parece que hipnotizaron a todos. ¿Me recuerdas? Una vez intenté ayudar a salvar a Adrien Agreste. Quizá no recuerdas… ¡Pero claro! Tengo que poner a los demás a salvo y…-

-¡Wayhem!- dijo Ladybug alzando la voz para hacerlo callar, antes de empujarlo a una de las aulas vacías y cerrar la puerta antes de los zombies se liberaran- lo siento. Escucha, necesito tu ayuda-

El chico parpadeó.

-¡Por supuesto!- dijo Wayhem emocionado- ¡por supuesto que puedo ayudarte! Ya te he ayudado en el pasado. Bueno, no fui de mucha ayuda, pero lo intenté. ¿Qué necesitas que haga?¿Evacuar la escuela?¿Ser una distracción?¿O quizá podría…?-

-¡Wayhem!- repitió Ladybug para hacerlo callar. No sabía si sería una buena idea, pero no tenía ninguna otra. Luka y Kagami estaban incapacitados por el akuma y no podrían ayudarle en esa batalla, además de que Chat Noir la estaba esperando, peleando solo contra Chainer en esos momentos. Tenía que darse prisa- necesito que te conviertas en un héroe para ayudarnos a Chat Noir y a mí- sacó la caja hexagonal- recibe el Miraculous del Zorro, que da el poder de la Ilusión. Te servirás de él para el bien de los otros…-

-Woooow…-

El chico castaño miró boquiabierto el Miraculous que la heroína le ofrecía.

-Y una vez que la misión esté terminada, me deberás devolver el Miraculous- continuó Ladybug aún ofreciéndole la caja hexagonal- ¿puedo confiar en ti?-

-¡Por supuesto que sí, Lady!- dijo Wayhem, tomando el collar y poniéndoselo.

El kwami del Miraculous apareció frente a él y lo miró de pies a cabeza, antes de volverse a Ladybug y asentir.

-Elegiste muy bien en esta ocasión, Ladybug- dijo Trixx sonriendo mientras que daba varias vueltas alrededor del chico- éste tiene buen corazón- la heroína sonrió antes de que el kwami se volviera hacia su nuevo portador- mucho gusto. Me llamo Trixx y soy tu kwami. Te voy a dar tus poderes-

-Woooow- repitió Wayhem- solo dime qué tengo que hacer-

-Tienes que decir "Trixx, transfórmame"- dijo el kwami.

Los ojos de Wayhem se volvieron a Ladybug, quien asintió levemente.

-Bien- dijo el chico- Trixx, transfórmame-

X-x-x

_Pont Marie_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Chat Noir evadió nuevamente a los zombies de Chainer. Parecía que Alya y Lila se habían salvado de los poderes del akuma, cosa que le molestó porque eran las principales responsables de que él y Marinette abandonaran el colegio, lo que causó la akumatización de Nino. Se sintió terrible al ver que Alix, quien se había quedado atrás para poder enviarles un mensaje de que Nino había sido akumatizado y que estaba tras ellos para que se pusieran a salvo, también había sido convertida en un zombie bajo el poder de Chainer.

-Alix…- dijo el chico en voz baja.

-¡Vamos, _mes amis_!- dijo Chainer en voz alta, señalando al héroe- ¡terminen con él! ¡Aprovechen que Ladybug no está para ayudarlo y tráiganme su Miraculous!-

Chat Noir estuvo a punto de evadir al zombie Marc, pero el zombie Nathaniel atrapó sus tobillos cuando saltó y lo hizo caer por el impulso. Chat Noir cayó de espaldas, y los zombies Juleka, Rose y Alix lo sometieron, forzándolo a quedarse fijo contra el suelo.

-Arggg… ¡no!- dijo el chico, forcejeando para tratar de liberarse y cerrando su mano derecha en un puño con todas sus fuerzas para impedir que los enemigos le sacaran el Miraculous del dedo- ¡déjenme!-

-Tu amada Ladybug te abandonó conmigo, sucio callejero- siseó Chainer acercándose a él- ahora mis amigos y yo vamos a tomar tu Miraculous para…-

-¡Alto, Nino!-

Una voz lo interrumpió, haciendo que Chainer se volviera a su origen. Sobre el puente Marie, en el otro extremo del mismo, estaban Adrien y Marinette. Ambos estaban tomados de la mano y mirando al chico akumatizado con una expresión desafiante.

Chainer los miró sorprendido por un momento, antes de entrecerrar los ojos furioso.

-¡Basta, Nino!- dijo "Adrien" en voz alta- aquí estamos los dos. Deja en paz a Chat Noir y a los otros chicos-

-¡Ustedes dos no tienen nada que decir!- dijo Chainer enrojeciendo de furia al verlos y agitando sus cadenas en preparación para atacar- ¡van a sufrir mi ira por haberme abandonado!-

-Somos nosotros a quien quieres, Nino- dijo "Marinette" valientemente- si nos quieres, aquí nos tienes. Pero primero tienes que dejar ir a los demás-

-¡Ustedes no tienen nada que negociar conmigo!- dijo Chainer, lanzándose contra ellos con un par de cadenas para atraparlos, al mismo tiempo que Chat Noir aprovechó la distracción y se liberó de los zombies.

El héroe se volvió hacia "Adrien" y "Marinette" con una expresión confundida por un momento, pero recordando el Lucky Charm de Ladybug.

-Oh…- dijo Chat Noir sonriendo al entender lo que estaba sucediendo- ¡oh!-

Casi de inmediato, las cadenas intentaron golpear a los dos chicos en el puente, pero desaparecieron tan pronto como el metal los tocó.

-¿Qué rayos…?- se quejó Chainer al mismo tiempo que Ladybug y otro héroe caían a los lados de Chat Noir. Además de esa ilusión de Marinette y Adrien, había otras veinte copias de cada uno de ellos, que empezaron a correr en todas direcciones- ¡atrápenlos!¡Encuentren a los verdaderos y tráiganlos ante mí!- ordenó a sus zombies.

Una vez que la mayoría de los chicos controlados por Chainer se fueron, Chat Noir se volvió hacia Ladybug y el otro chico.

-Gracias por salvarme. Te debo una, _bugginette_\- dijo Chat Noir. Después volvió sus ojos al nuevo héroe y ofreciéndole la mano- ¿cómo te llamamos?-

-Renart- dijo el chico sonriendo, tomando la mano del otro héroe y estrechándola- debo decir, Chat Noir, es todo un honor trabajar con ustedes, que son mis ídolos y los mejores héroes del mundo, además de Adrien Agreste, por supuesto…- se aclaró la garganta- lo siento-

Chat Noir parpadeó al escuchar su nombre, adivinando fácilmente la identidad secreta de su nuevo compañero. Volvió sus ojos a Ladybug, quien le lanzó una mirada de "no preguntes", haciéndolo encogerse de hombros.

-Bien, caballeros, tendremos que continuar esta conversación después, porque aún tenemos trabajo que hacer- dijo Ladybug, señalando a Chainer antes de volverse a Chat Noir- ¿dónde estará el akuma?-

-En la hebilla de su cinturón- dijo el héroe de negro- con ellos controla a los zombies-

-Excelente- dijo Ladybug- Renart, necesito que lo distraigas. Dile que eres mejor que Rena Rouge-

-Pero…-

-Solo hazlo- dijo la heroína- creo que el chico akumatizado es fanático de ella. Será suficiente para distraerlo-

-De acuerdo- dijo Renart.

-Chat Noir, prepárate para usar tu poder-

-Yo siempre estoy preparado- dijo el chico de negro, guiñando un ojo.

X-x-x

_Edificio cercano_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Lila hizo una expresión de fastidio al mismo tiempo que el teléfono celular caía de Alya caía de sus manos al suelo, rompiendo la pantalla al caer. A Alya no le importó que su más preciada posesión fuera arruinada de esa manera. La pelirroja sintió como si una espada hubiera traspasado su abdomen. No solo su novio había sido akumatizado por lo que ella veía como la egoísta huída de Marinette del colegio y porque había arrastrado a Adrien consigo. No solo había visto a todos sus amigos atacados por el akuma. No solo había visto lo buena amiga que era Lila quien, a diferencia de Marinette, siempre la acompañaba a filmar los akumas.

No solo eso. Un nuevo héroe emergió. Un nuevo héroe con Trixx. Con el Miraculous del Zorro que había sido otorgado a ella. Con _su_ Miraculous. Y la verdad cayó sobre ella como si fuera un pesado yunque.

Ladybug la había reemplazado.

Mientras que los tres héroes ejecutaron a la perfección el plan de Ladybug y destruyeron el objeto akumatizado de Chainer gracias a las ilusiones de Renart y al poder de Destrucción de Chat Noir, Alya había dejado caer su celular de la impresión de ver a otro chico tomando su lugar junto a los héroes de París.

¿Porqué?¿Porqué Ladybug la había abandonado?¿Porqué la heroína la había sustituido?

No era como que no la había visto. Alya había notado las miradas de ambos héroes sobre ella, viendo que estaba escondida y filmando la pelea junto a Lila, antes de que Ladybug desapareciera a buscar el Miraculous. ¿Porqué no se lo había entregado a ella?¿Porqué la sustituyeron?

-Pfff… Ladybug es de lo peor- comentó Lila maliciosamente- antes era mi mejor amiga, pero ahora veo que es una vergüenza. ¡Sustituyó a la mejor heroína de todos, Rena Rouge! Arggg- continuó- ella era incluso más eficiente que el inútil de Chat Noir-

Alya no respondió. Sus manos temblaban de horror. ¿Porqué Ladybug la había descartado?¿Era acaso porque estaba con Lila y la heroína quería preservar su identidad secreta? No, hubiera inventado una excusa para dárselo sola. Entonces, ¿porqué…?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, ambas chicas vieron a la heroína purificar el akuma y usar su Miraculous Ladybug para regresar todo a la normalidad. Una vez que su trabajo que estuvo terminado, los tres héroes desaparecieron sin siquiera acercarse a ver si Nino se encontraba bien. Solo desaparecieron.

-Bah, vámonos- dijo Lila tomando el brazo de Alya- esa estúpida de Ladybug no merece la amista de Rena Rouge después de lo que hizo-

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Aún no han logrado vencer al akuma, pero al menos ya tienen un aliando más. Disculpen a Ladybug, su idea original era dárselo a alguien más, pero Wayhem fue la única persona que pudo ayudar. Y como ven, Alya no está nada contenta de haber sido reemplazada. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	10. Capítulo 10

Resumen: Tras caer en cuenta de lo peligrosa que es Lila, Adrien decidió que no podía seguir con la misma estrategia. La mentirosa se volvió contra él, pero decidió atacarlo donde más le dolería. A su vez, Kagami descubrió que tenía algo en común con Marinette además del chico del que estaban enamoradas: su desconfianza y disgusto hacia Lila.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

FRAGMENTACIÓN

CAPÍTULO 10

_Lycée Charlemagne_

_Más tarde_

Marinette regresó al colegio durante la tarde y vio con alivio que Luka estaba a salvo, al igual que Kagami, después de que su poder había regresado todo a la normalidad.

Tras la pelea, Ladybug había decidido confiar en Chat Noir y le permitió conocer la identidad de Renart en caso de que él tuviera que entregar ese Miraculous. Su _partenaire_ estaba más que halagado por el voto de confianza que Ladybug le había otorgado, a pesar de que ya la había adivinado. De hecho, fue él quien recogió el Miraculous y lo devolvió al maestro Fu.

-Hey- Adrien le dijo a la chica, llegando después que ella al edificio. Marinette se volvió hacia él y sonrió- ¿te encuentras bien?¿El akuma no te atrapó durante la pelea?-

-Claro que no, Ladybug me ocultó antes de que Chainer me atacara- dijo Marinette, encogiendo los hombros- es solo que… me da un poco de pena lo sucedido con Nino-

El chico sonrió tristemente.

-Sabes que eso no fue nuestra culpa, ¿verdad?- le dijo Adrien poniendo una mano en su hombro- nosotros hicimos solamente lo que era mejor para nosotros después de que…- se interrumpió- después de lo que pasó-

-Lo sé- dijo ella, poniendo su mano en el hombro de él.

Wayhem parecía inusualmente callado, pero sonreía ampliamente, y Kagami parecía furiosa de haber sido usada como zombie para atacar a Ladybug al igual que Luka. De hecho, ambos habían "despertado" de su estado zombificado encerrados en el estrecho cuarto de casilleros, sin poder recordar cómo habían llegado ahí y tardaron varios minutos en lograr que alguien les abriera la puerta desde afuera.

Adrien estaba tranquilo a pesar de lo que había pasado. No era su culpa lo que sucedió con Nino. Él mismo había causado lo sucedido al ponerse de parte de Lila cuando ésta sistemáticamente lastimaba a Marinette y los hacía pasar a ambos como mentirosos. Es más, Adrien podía decir que estaba feliz donde estaba. En un nuevo colegio, con sus amigos verdaderos: Marinette, Kagami, Luka y Wayhem, y más importante, lejos de Lila Rossi, donde sus mentiras ya no los lastimarían.

X-x-x

_Colegio Françoise Dupont_

_A la mañana siguiente_

Lila Rossi no estaba nada feliz en esos momentos, y no estaba muy segura de poder fingir estar tranquila y feliz como siempre. Estaba furiosa. Hasta la mañana del día anterior había estado segura de que sería victoriosa, que había logrado destruir por completo a Marinette y deshacerse de ella, y que se podría enfocar en ahora atrapar a Adrien. Pero no, ahora su enemiga había huido del colegio y el rubio la había seguido, decepcionado del resto de su grupo.

En eso al menos Lila estaba de acuerdo. Todos sus compañeros eran unos idiotas que no podían ver más allá de sus narices. No que ella se quejara, al contrario. Le causaba mucha gracia que incluso le llevaban la comida a la mesa como los seres inferiores que eran.

Y ahora tenía un nuevo problema que necesitaba arreglar a la brevedad, y era que Alix conocía la verdad. Tenía que deshacerse de ella antes de que el resto del grupo la escuchara. Sonrió maliciosamente al pensar que, a diferencia de Marinette, Alix sería más fácil de aislar y cortar de los demás ya que ella ya era una chica brusca y normalmente solitaria.

Cuando Lila entró al aula de _mademoiselle_ Bustier, lo primero que notó fueron los dos lugares vacíos que habían pertenecido a Adrien y a Marinette. Frunció el entrecejo, recordando su más reciente derrota. Nino estaba ausente también después de lo sucedido con el akuma.

De pronto Lila sonrió al ver a Alya con una expresión triste y pensativa en su sitio.

"Ummm… quizá puedo utilizar esto para mi beneficio", pensó Lila maliciosamente mientras que se esforzaba por poner su sonrisa más amistosa que tenía y sentarse junto a la pelirroja.

-Alya, ¿porqué estás triste?- dijo Lila con su voz melosa- ¿acaso extrañas a Marinette? No fue muy amable de su parte haber desaparecido de pronto, a pesar de todas nuestras diferencias, jamás quise que se fuera-

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros tristemente, y Lila vio que, en su teléfono celular, el Ladyblog estaba abierto en la página principal que estaba llena de comentarios y teorías preguntando porqué hubo un nuevo héroe portando el Miraculous del Zorro y especulando lo que había sucedido con Rena Rouge. Lila entrecerró los ojos. ¿Porqué a Alya le preocuparía esa heroína? Se encogió de hombros y continuó, pensando que si eso molestaba a la pelirroja, era una buena idea.

-¿Puedes creer lo egoísta que es Ladybug?- dijo Lila con su falso tono preocupado- descartó despectivamente a Rena Rouge, y ni siquiera se acercó a ver si Nino estaba bien después de liberarlo del akuma-

Alya siguió sin responder mientras que apagaba su celular y lo dejó caer dentro de su mochila antes de apoyar los codos sobre su escritorio. Lila amplió su sonrisa.

-Supongo que Ladybug es necesaria para París, pero debería ser más humilde, sobre todo con Chat Noir y el resto de los héroes- continuó la castaña- ¿o acaso cree que es mejor que todos ellos?-

Miró a Alya, y frunció el entrecejo al ver que no había reaccionado. ¿Acaso había algo más que ella no sabía? Lo que la molestaba parecía ser algo con Rena Rouge. ¿Acaso…?

-Deberías escuchar lo que Ladybug me dijo de Rena Rouge- continuó Alya- cree que es una inútil, y está celosa de que le quita la atención de Chat Noir…-

-¿Acaso cree que Rena Rouge…?- murmuró Alya con una expresión dolida, pero sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie- lo siento, Lila, tengo que… mojarme la cara, ya regreso-

La pelirroja volvió a tomar su celular y salió del aula. Lila sonrió maliciosamente y, tras esperar unos segundos, se apresuró a seguir a Alya.

x-x-x

_Al mismo tiempo_

Alix respiró hondo antes de entrar al aula de _mademoiselle_ Bustier. Después de lo sucedido el día anterior con la ausencia de sus dos amigos y la subsecuente akumatización de Nino, el ambiente en el aula era frío e incómodo. A pesar de dar la apariencia de ser una chica fuerte y despreocupada, la verdad es que era sensible y se preocupaba por sus amigos.

Y Alix se preocupaba por todos. Por Adrien y Marinette, pero también por los otros que estaban siendo cruelmente engañados y manipulados por Lila. Y ahora que lo sabía, se sentía terrible por haber caído también en sus manipulaciones y haber colaborado en lastimar a sus amigos.

Cuando la chica entró al aula, inmediatamente notó que Alya y Lila estaban ausentes. Alix frunció el entrecejo. No sabía que significaba eso, pero no debía ser nada bueno. Seguramente era el siguiente paso en su plan para controlar el colegio.

Pensando que lo averiguaría después de clases e intentaría hablar con Alya, la chica tomó asiento en su sitio habitual.

-Hey, Alix- dijo Nathaniel de pronto- ¿vas a ir esta tarde al aula de artes plásticas? Marc dijo que tenía algo interesante que mostrarnos sobre el nuevo cómic de Ladybug. Vamos a agregar a Renart a la historia y…-

-Ah, genial- dijo Alix sin muchas ganas. Cerró los ojos. Quería hacer algo, hablar con alguien. Nathaniel y Marc, sus mejores amigos, aún estaban envueltos de la misma manera en las mentiras de Lila, aunque esperaba lograr convencerlos pronto. Ambos tenían buen corazón y la escucharían. Jalil no iba a ser de ninguna ayuda. Quizá su padre podría escucharla y aconsejarla mejor.

-¿Te sientes bien, Alix?- le preguntó el pelirrojo, poniendo una mano en su hombro- has estado muy seria los últimos días. Casi no vas a la sala de artes plásticas con nosotros-

-Estoy bien, Nath. Es solo que extraño a Marinette- dijo Alix con toda sinceridad- y estoy triste de que se haya tenido que transferir de colegio-

El aula cayó en silencio ante la mención de la pelinegra.

-Yo no la extraño en lo mas mínimo- dijo Kim en un tono despectivo- era una doble cara, haciéndose pasar por buena e inocente, y al mismo tiempo haciendo sufrir a Lila y manipulando a Adrien para que hiciera lo mismo-

Alix rodó los ojos. Aquí íbamos de nuevo.

-Pffff…¿te estás escuchando a ti mismo, músculo sin cerebro?- explotó la chica bajita.

-¡Oye!-

-No, tú oye- dijo Alix cruzándose de brazos- están acusando a la persona más buena de todo el colegio y sin ninguna prueba. ¿Acaso Lila les ha dado alguna prueba de sus historias fantásticas?-

Nuevamente el aula se quedó en silencio, y Alix bajó los ojos decepcionada.

-Alix, lo que pasa es que…- comenzó a decir Nathaniel, pero cuando estuvo a punto de exponer su punto de vista fue interrumpido por el sonido de todos los teléfonos celulares en el grupo sonando al mismo tiempo. Todos los alumnos tomaron los aparatos como reflejo, y en cada uno de ellos comenzó a reproducirse un video.

-_Salut, París_\- dijo la voz en el video- _les habla su reportera favorita, Ladyblogger. En este hermoso día les traigo una noticia especial. Es especial porque aún no ha sucedido, pero me encargaré de que pronto sea una realidad. ¿Quieren saber a qué me refiero?_\- una risa fría se escuchó en el fondo- _a la destrucción absoluta de sus héroes favoritos, Ladybug y Chat Noir_-

Alix palideció de la misma manera que el resto de sus compañeros. Los ojos de la chica se fijaron en el asiento vacío de Alya y entendiendo quién era la chica akumatizada. Pero, ¿porqué Lila estaba ausente también?¿Acaso la castaña había hecho algo?

x-x-x

_Lycée Charlemagne_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Marinette estaba saliendo de su aula junto con Adrien, Kagami y Wayhem cuando todos los chicos recibieron el extraño mensaje de la chica akumatizada, que hizo que todos palidecieran y se miraran entre sí preocupados.

-_Salut, París. Les habla su reportera favorita, Ladyblogger. En este hermoso día les traigo una noticia especial. Es cecial porque aún no ha sucedido, pero pronto lo hará. ¿A qué me refiero?_ _A la destrucción absoluta de sus héroes favoritos, Ladybug y Chat Noir_-

"Oh, no", pensó Marinette, sintiendo un horrible hueco en el estómago al verlo "creo que ya sé quien es la persona akumatizada"

La chica tragó saliva, su mente corriendo a mil por hora para buscar una excusa creíble para salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Quizá podía decir que iría a buscar a Luka, pero no sabía si funcionaría. O quizá podía…

-Tengo que irme- dijo Adrien poniéndose de pie de pronto, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Marinette y sorprendiendo a Wayhem y Kagami- olvide que… tengo que decirle algo a mi Gor… digo, a mi guardaespaldas sobre la sesión de fotos de mañana. No se preocupen, estoy seguro de que Ladybug y Chat Noir vencerán al akuma, como siempre. Ya regreso-

Y antes de que pudieran decir algo, el chico se fue. Marinette sabía que tenía que salir de ahí para transformarse para enfrentar el akuma. Se iba a poner de pie, pero Kagami la tomó de la muñeca.

-No tengas miedo, Marinette- dijo la chica japonesa, interpretando su incomodidad y urgencia de irse de ahí por miedo- busquemos a Luka y los cuatro nos ocultaremos. Sé que estaremos a salvo hasta que Ladybug y Chat Noir purifiquen el akuma-

La chica pelinegra asintió levemente y miró a su alrededor, buscando con su vista a Luka, o una manera de escapar de ahí o soltarse de Kagami, quien parecía excesivamente preocupada por ella, seguramente por su mano lastimada. Quizá podía utilizar eso para soltarse del fuerte agarre de la chica.

Marinette miró a la japonesa. Tenía su otra mano cerrada aprensivamente alrededor del mango de su espada, mirando a su alrededor buscando a Luka para que todos se ocultaran cerca.

-No tengas miedo- repitió Kagami mirándola de reojo- si vemos el akuma, yo los protegeré…-

Marinette sonrió levemente. Su amiga era una buena chica, y sabía que podía confiar en ella, pero en esos momentos Chat Noir la estaba esperando.

-Eh… escucha Kagami- comenzó a decir Marinette intentando soltarse del agarre de su compañera- creo que tengo que ir a la enfermería porque…-

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Wayhem, señalando hacia el techo e interrumpiéndola.

Lo siguiente sucedió muy rápido. Sobre el techo de la escuela vieron a Chat Noir correr de un lado al otro y gritar "¡Cuidado!", y una explosión rompió una parte del techo, haciendo caer escombros sobre ellos. Kagami y Wayhem saltaron hacia un lado, y Marinette rodó hacia el lado contrario.

Los escombros de lo que había sido una parte del techo cayeron en el patio del colegio. Cuando el polvo se disipó Marinette vio que había sido separadle de sus amigos, y aprovechó la distracción para correr a esconderse detrás de una columna para poder transformarse.

Una vez que se alejó lo suficiente de sus otros compañeros de clase y se aseguró de que no había sido seguida, se escondió en uno de los cubículos del baño de chicas, Marinette abrió apresuradamente su bolso para dejar salir a su kwami.

-Démonos prisa, Tikki- dijo la chica al verla flotar frente a ella con una expresión aprensiva idéntica a la suya- las cosas están muy feas, y Chat Noir nos necesita-

-Lo sé- dijo la kwami asintiendo seriamente- este akuma parece muy peligroso-

-En ese caso no tenemos tiempo que perder- dijo Marinette, y estuvo a punto de decir las palabras para transformarse cuando Tikki voló hacia ella y puso sus dos diminutas manos sobre su rostro y la miró con una expresión preocupada.

-Tengan cuidado, Marinette- dijo la kwami con enormes ojos- no quiero preocuparte, pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre este akuma…-

Marinette la miró sorprendida.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo la chica.

-Se siente… muy agresivo- dijo Tikki en voz baja- vamos, Chat Noir ya está peleando contra el akuma-

La chica pelinegra miró a su kwami y asintió seriamente.

-Tikki, transfórmame-

x-x-x

_Colegio Françoise Dupont_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Lila miró con una sonrisa maliciosa el resultado de sus acciones. Al principio no sabía exactamente que era lo que había molestado a Alya el día anterior al respecto de Ladybug. Primero creyó que la razón fue porque su novio había sido akumatizado, pero no tenía mucho sentido, pues al principio no parecía muy afectada.

De hecho, la chica había notado que su compañera había estado filmando animadamente la pelea y solamente comenzó a sentirse derrotada y sumamente ofendida en el momento en que Renart apareció durante la pelea al lado de los otros dos héroes. Y ahora sabía la respuesta a ese dilema.

_FLASHBACK_

_Baño de chicas_

_Poco antes_

_Lila siguió a Alya tan pronto como salió del aula. Aún no lograba entender que era lo que había molestado tanto a la pelirroja, pero en su mente comenzó a formar una teoría. Alya se había enojado cuando Renart apareció en la batalla, y se había pasado mirando comentarios sobre Rena Rouge._

_Cuando abrió la puerta del baño, la castaña encontró a Alya sentada en una esquina del baño, con su celular en la mano y una mariposa negra revoloteando a su alrededor. Algunas lágrimas silenciosas fluían de sus ojos. Lila sonrió maliciosamente._

_-Oh, Alya- dijo Lila- realmente no puedo creer que Ladybug haya decidido reemplazar a Rena Rouge con ese idiota de Renart…-_

_-¿Porqué Rena Rouge no es lo suficientemente buena para Ladybug?- sollozó Alya en voz alta- ¿porqué Ladybug decidió hacerme a un lado y reemplazarme con alguien más, después de todo lo que he hecho por ella? ¿Porqué él? Trixx… ¡Trixx era mío!¡Ese Miraculous es mío!-_

_Lila amplió su sonrisa a caer en cuenta de que Alya acababa de confirmar sus sospechas de que había sido Rena Rouge. ¡Oh, las posibilidades! Y al mismo tiempo, la mariposa negra se posó en el teléfono de la pelirroja. _

_-Ladyblogger, yo soy Papillon- dijo una voz en la cabeza de Alya- Ladybug te ha humillado, quitándote lo que era tu derecho: tu Miraculous. ¿Pero porqué ser una más de sus compañeros, cuando podrías ser su peor enemiga?-_

_-N…no…- dijo Alya, tratando de resistirse- no te debo escuchar… no voy a…-_

_Al ver a Alya resistirse al poder de Papillon, LIla decidió que debía intervenir._

_-De hecho, yo misma escuché decir a Ladybug que tú eras la más patética de todos los héroes a los que había dado un Miraculous- dijo la castaña- dijo que no podía esperar a deshacerse de ti- _

_-No… no… ella no diría eso…- comenzó a decir la pelirroja._

_-Dijo que no podía esperar a sustituirte- continuó Lila maliciosamente._

_-No…- _

_-Que te odiaba porque te parecías demasiado a Volpina…-_

_-¡Basta!- _

_-Te odiaba porque no quería compartir contigo la atención de Chat Noir…-_

_-Aaaaarggg…- se quejó la chica pelirroja, llevándose las manos a la cabeza._

_-Te odiaba porque sabía que eras mejor que ella…-_

_-Aaaaaaarggg….- Alya dejó de pelear contra el control de Papillon y se quedó quieta- sí, Papillon . Yo me encargaré de destruir a Ladybug y a Chat Noir. ¡Se arrepentirán de haberme sustituido! ¡Los haré sentir en carne propia el dolor que me han causado!- _

_El poder de Papillon envolvió a la pelirroja, y Lila amplió su sonrisa. Realmente esperaba que Ladyblogger lograra terminar con la heroína y su estúpido partenaire. _

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Tras enviar el mensaje amenazante a todos los teléfonos de París, Ladyblogger sonrió maliciosamente y saltó hacia el techo del colegio, lanzando un ataque hacia sus compañeros antes de apresurarse hacia el centro de la cuidad para crear el suficiente caos para atraer a los héroes y poderlos castigar.

Una vez que se quedó sola en el baño de chicas, Lila se echó a reír satisfecha de su colaboración con el villano. ¡Oh, cómo desearía conocer a Papillon! Así podría ayudarle a destruir a Ladybug.

X-x-x

_Canal Saint Martin_

_Más tarde_

Tras ver que Ladyblogger dejó todo un rastro de destrucción en su camino, Ladybug siguió los edificios destruido para encontrar a la chica akumatizada, quien al parecer se había dirigido hacia el este, con dirección a la Place de la Bastille, y por fin la encontró junto al canal Saint Martin.

Al llegar, la heroína abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se cubrió la boca con las manos para ahogar un grito y no revelar su presencia a la chica akumatizada. Ladyblogger estaba ahí, al igual que Chat Noir, pero el héroe estaba tumbado, su vientre contra el suelo, sus brazos forzados hacia la espalda y una de las rodillas de la chica akumatizada sobre su espalda, impidiéndole levantarse. Chat Noir forcejeaba y se retorcía con la intención de soltarse, pero solo un gemido lastimero escapó de sus labios mientras continuaba con sus débiles esfuerzos.

Pero eso no había sido lo que había hecho que Ladybug casi gritara de horror. Ladyblogger tenía una apariencia muy parecida a Rena Rouge, excepto por las orejas y, por supuesto, el Miraculous. En vez de su flauta, tenía en su mano lo que parecía ser su teléfono celular, pero de él surgía una hoja brillante, como si fuera un sable de luz.

Parecía estar usándolo para interrogar a Chat Noir, pasando la punta del mismo por su espalda.

-No es necesario hacerse el valiente, Ladybug no está aquí. Dime dónde está el Guardián de los Miraculous, gatito- dijo Ladyblogger mientras que amenazaba a Chat Noir con la hoja.

-Ja…jamás…- respondió el héroe apretando los dientes- jamás te diré nada-

Ladybug miró con horror a la chica akumatizada acercar la hoja a la espalda del chico y deslizar el extremo de la misma verticalmente por su espalda. Un horrible grito de dolor escapó de Chat Noir al mismo tiempo de que la hoja rompía su traje y hería en su piel.

La heroína se dio cuenta de que el horror la había paralizado. Tikki tenía razón sobre su mal presentimiento, porque este era un nuevo tipo de villanos. Parecía que Papillon había escalado su violencia y había roto el límite de lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer pasar a un par de adolescentes por sus joyas mágicas. Jamás pensó que se rebajaría a torturarlos.

Pero un nuevo grito de Chat Noir hizo que Ladybug despertara y frunciera el entrecejo.

-¿No vas a hablar ahora,_ le cha cha_?- dijo Ladyblogger maliciosamente, inclinándose a él y tomando sus cabellos para hacerlo levantar la mirada- ¿ya me vas a decir quién es Ladybug?-

-Jamás…- dijo débilmente el héroe.

-Oh bien, tú lo quisiste- dijo la chica akumatizada levantando su espada de luz mientras que Chat Noir cerraba los ojos de nuevo, esperando el golpe.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A PONERLE LAS MANOS ENCIMA OTRA VEZ!-

Antes de que Ladyblogger pudiera siquiera levantar la vista, la mano izquierda de Ladybug conectó con su mejilla, quitándola de sobre Chat Noir y tumbándola al canal, haciendo que se hundiera en el mismo y que la espada de luz se apagara.

Una vez que la chica akumatizada desapareció bajo el agua, la heroína se arrodilló junto a su _partenaire_ sin poder quitar sus ojos de las cuatro líneas rojas que el arma de Ladyblogger había trazado en la piel de su espalda. Ladybug lo tomó de los hombros e intentó ayudarlo a incorporarse, pero un nuevo gemido de dolor proveniente del chico la hizo detenerse.

-Aaaarrg….- dijo él, volviendo sus ojos verdes hacia ella- _ma lady_…-

-Shhh… vas a estar bien, _chaton_\- dijo Ladybug con voz quebrada. ¡Realmente le dolía ver a su compañero en esas condiciones!- vas a estar…-

Se interrumpió al ver su expresión. Los ojos del chico se volvieron a los suyos, y sus labios formaron una sonrisa triste.

-Gracias, _bugginette_\- dijo él casi sin aliento- estoy…-

-Shhh, tengo que sacarte de aquí antes de que regrese el akuma- dijo Ladybug en voz baja, intentando ayudar a Chat Noir a levantarse. El chico intentó apoyarse en su bastón, pero evidentemente el dolor era demasiado.

-Arggg…-

Ladybug se mordió el labio al ver al chico intentando disimular su dolor. Realmente odiaba ver a Chat Noir así.

-_Chaton_, tenemos que…-

Pero no terminó su frase, pues Ladyblogger salió del canal enfurecida y blandió su espada contra ella. La luz de su arma era más tenue que antes de caer al agua, pero no menos peligrosa. Ladybug se defendió a sí misma y a Chat Noir haciendo girar su yoyo, mientras que el chico se apoyó en el poste de una luminaria para no volver al suelo.

Una estocada escapó la defensa de la heroína e hizo un corte en su brazo. La chica sintió el horrible dolor que su _partenaire_ seguramente estaba sintiendo. A pesar de que fue solo un pequeño rasguño, se sentía como si la hoja hubiera dejado una herida de la cual emanaba fuego.

-Aaaaargg…-

-Será mejor que te rindas, Ladybug- dijo Ladyblogger- aunque el resultado será el mismo. Una vez que tenga los Miraculous de ambos, se arrepentirán de haberme reemplazado por el inútil de Renart-

La heroína bloqueó las siguientes estocadas en su contra, y cuando vio que la chica akumatizada intentó atacar a su compañero herido en vez de ella, le heroína volvió a usar su mano izquierda para alejarla de él, volviendo a arrancarle un gemido de dolor.

"Piensa, Marinette, piensa", se dijo a sí misma la heroína mientras que hacía girar su yoyo para detener los ataques de su adversario, "tienes que sacar a Chat Noir de aquí y curarlo, no puedes vencerla tú sola"

-_Chaton_, apóyate en mis hombros y préstame tu bastón- dijo Ladybug en voz baja, de modo que solo su compañero la escuchara, mientras que hacía girar su yoyo para protegerlos a ambos de los ataques de la espada de Ladyblogger.

Chat Noir no sabía lo que su _partenaire_ tenía planeado hacer, pero decidió obedecer las indicaciones de la heroína. Extendió sus manos hacia ella y apoyó su peso sobre sus hombros, pasándole el bastón a su mano libre. Ladybug lo tomó, maldiciendo por un momento su decisión de haber decidido golpear a Ladyblogger con su mano lastimada, empeorando la situación.

-Ay…-

-¿_Ma lady_?- dijo Chat Noir.

-No es nada, lastimé mi mano cuando golpeé a Ladyblogger- dijo Ladybug rápidamente, preparándose para usar el bastón con su mano izquierda tan pronto como tuviera una oportunidad- sujétate bien-

Aprovechando una momentánea distracción de la chica akumatizada, Ladybug accionó el bastón de Chat Noir, haciéndolo alargarse y golpeando a Ladyblogger en la boca del estómago, lanzándola de nueva cuenta a las profundidades del canal Saint Martin. Después de ello acortó el bastón y lanzó su yoyo hacia arriba.

-LUCKY CHARM-

El objeto rojo con motas negras cayó a sus manos, y la chica supo muy bien lo que tenía que hacer tan pronto como lo vio. Se lo guardó antes de lanzar su yoyo al techo para salir de ahí junto a su compañero.

-_Ma lady_, no podemos irnos de… arggg…-

-No estás en condiciones de palear contra ella con esas heridas, _chaton_\- dijo ella en voz baja mientras tiraba suavemente del yoyo para impulsarse al techo- y yo no puedo permitir que sigas sufriendo. Confía en mí y sujétate bien-

Cuando Ladyblogger salió del canal, los dos héroes habían desaparecido.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Como ven, Alya fue akumatizada gracias a un pequeño empujoncito de Lila, y ahora dejó a Chat Noir muy lastimado. El próximo capítulo verán cuál es la estrategia de Ladybug para curar a su compañero y vencer a Ladyblogger. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	11. Capítulo 11

Resumen: Tras caer en cuenta de lo peligrosa que es Lila, Adrien decidió que no podía seguir con la misma estrategia. La mentirosa se volvió contra él, pero decidió atacarlo donde más le dolería. A su vez, Kagami descubrió que tenía algo en común con Marinette además del chico del que estaban enamoradas: su desconfianza y disgusto hacia Lila.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

FRAGMENTACIÓN

CAPÍTULO 11

_Bodega cerca del Bois du Boulogne_

_Más tarde_

Ladybug llevó a Chat Noir al lugar más alejado de donde se encontraba la chica akumatizada que se le ocurrió: una bodega abandonada del lado oeste de la ciudad. Ya la había utilizado un par de veces para detransformarse y recargar energías cuando peleaban contra algún akuma en los alrededores. De hecho, ya había dejado ahí un pequeño stock de galletas, un futón y sábanas limpias además de algunas cosas que podrían ser útiles en caso necesario, por si estaba herida o quería descansar.

La heroína entró a la bodega con Chat Noir apoyado sobre sus hombros. Su _partenaire_ prácticamente era arrastrado por ella al interior. Intentando no pensar en ello, Ladybug puso al chico con cuidado en el futón en el suelo, quien se dejó caer sobre él de bruces con un gruñido de dolor, al mismo tiempo que sonaba la primera advertencia de los aretes de Ladybug.

-_Ma lady_…- dijo el chico con voz quebrada.

-Shhh…- dijo ella en voz baja mientras sacaba el objeto que le había dado el Lucky Charm, que era un frasco de pomada para heridas. Una corazonada le había dicho que la magia de su poder de Creación ayudaría a Chat Noir con sus heridas, al menos lo suficiente para permitirle pelear a su lado para vencer el akuma y que su Miraculous Ladybug lo curaría definitivamente.

-Ladybug, yo no…-

-Shhh…- repitió ella en voz baja mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse y quedar sentado sobre el futón que estaba en el suelo- tengo que curar tu espalda, pero no tengo mucho tiempo antes de detransformarme. Te va a doler un poco, pero solo por poco tiempo, y te curará-

Chat Noir la miró con enormes ojos por unos momentos como si no estuviera convencido, pero al ver la expresión decidida de su compañera asintió cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes. Una vez que Chat Noir dio su permiso de tocarlo, Ladybug puso su mano en el cascabel sobre su traje y lo bajó con cuidado para abrir la cremallera y exponer la parte superior de su pecho. El chico respiró hondo, y Ladybug respiró también aliviada al ver que al parecer no lo había lastimado con sus acciones. Después de ello, la heroína deslizó el traje para descubrir sus hombros y finalmente su espalda.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo ella en voz baja, mirando de reojo las feas heridas en su espalda que comenzaron a aparecer mientras que descubría su piel.

-Podría ser mucho peor…- dijo el chico en voz baja, suspirando resignado- al menos… estoy contigo-

La chica sonrió tristemente mientras que lo ayudaba a sacar sus brazos de las mangas con cuidado de no tocar las heridas. Las muecas de dolor que hacía Chat Noir mientras que maniobraba para desvestir la parte superior de su cuerpo le partían el corazón.

-Lo siento…-

-Está bien, esto se tiene que hacer- dijo él en voz baja.

-Creo que eso significa que no te sientes muy bien- comentó Ladybug mientras que sacaba uno de sus brazos de la manga del traje- además de que no has comentado nada sobre el hecho de que te estoy desvistiendo-

El chico respondió con una risa sin humor.

-Por supuesto que no, _ma lady. _Puedo ser un tanto bromista, pero jamás sería irrespetuoso contigo- dijo él en voz baja.

Una vez que el torso de Chat Noir estuvo descubierto, Ladybug le indicó que se tumbara sobre su abdomen para tener mejor acceso a su espalda. El chico obedeció mientras que la heroína destapó el frasco de medicamento, tomando una plasta del mismo y cubriendo con ella la espalda de su compañero, quien apretó los dientes ante el contacto con la medicina. Ladybug frunció el entrecejo preocupada al notar los músculos de su espalda contrayéndose de dolor cada vez que el medicamento hacía contacto con sus heridas, mientras que Chat Noir hundía su cara en el futón y ahogaba un gemido de dolor.

-Lo siento tanto, _chaton_…- dijo ella en voz baja- todo esto es mi culpa-

-Tonterías…- le respondió él entre dientes- ¿cómo… podría ser tu culpa?-

-Lo es porque Ladyblogger… Alya Césaire… ella era Rena Rouge- dijo Ladybug mientras terminaba de curar las heridas en la espalda del chico- la vi junto a Lila en la última pelea y decidí darle el Miraculous del Zorro a Wayhem a pesar de que ella estaba frente a nosotros, mirando la pelea-

-Lo sé, yo también la vi- dijo Chat Noir en voz baja- pero creo que… tuviste razón en hacerlo. Alya pudo haber sido una buena heroína en el pasado, pero no… arggg-

-Lo siento- dijo ella.

-Nada de esto es tu culpa, _bugginette_\- dijo Chat Noir con firmeza, girando su cabeza hacia ella y sonriendo- esto fue solo… un pequeño tropiezo. Vamos a vencer a este akuma también… como siempre-

Una vez que terminó de aplicar la medicina en la espalda de su compañero, la chica se aplicó un poco en el rasguño que tenía en su antebrazo e hizo una mueca al sentir un leve ardor al contacto. Sin pensar en ello cerró el frasco con cuidado antes de dejarlo a un lado. La chica se sentó a su lado y hundió sus dedos en los cabellos dorados del chico, acariciando su cuero cabelludo. El efecto fue casi inmediato: el cuerpo del héroe se relajó, y un suave ronroneo se escuchó proveniente de su garganta.

La alarma de sus aretes sonó nuevamente, la última advertencia antes de detransformarse, haciendo que la chica dejara sus cabellos.

-Chat Noir, yo…-

-Esta bien, _ma lady_, no miraré- dijo él, sintiéndose un poco mejor- yo también debería detransformarme y ver si Plagg esta bien después de lo que pasó-

Ladybug asintió y se deslizó hacia delante, sentada en el suelo dándole la espalda, al tiempo que Chat Noir giraba su cabeza al lado contrario.

-Detransformación- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Tikki apareció frente a Marinette y se introdujo a su bolso para sacar una galleta mientras que Plagg miraba furioso a su portador.

-¿Qué fue lo que te estuve diciendo, cachorro idiota?- dijo el kwami realmente enojado- ¡te dije que esperaras a Ladybug antes de lanzarte de cabeza como el idiota que eres! ¡Y te dije que tuvieras cuidado con ese akuma!-

-Lo siento, Plagg- dijo Adrien en un tono cansado- ¿no estás lastimado?-

-Oh no, aún no lo sientes- dijo el kwami evidentemente furioso- ya verás, te haré pagar todas mis preocupaciones. Tendrás que darme todo tu peso en Camembert para que considere perdonarte-

-Plagg, ya deja de regañarlo- lo reprendió Tikki mientras terminaba de comer su galleta- no tenemos tiempo para esto. Ladyblogger puede estar aterrorizando a todos en París en estos momentos-

El kwami negro gruñó y sacó un trozo de Camemberte de la camisa de su elegido para recuperar su energía. Marinette sonrió al escuchar eso. Parecía que su kwami estaba igual de preocupado por Chat Noir que ella.

-Ya estoy lista- dijo Tikki después de unos momentos.

-Yo también- dijo Plagg al mismo tiempo.

Marinette no pudo verlo, pero escuchó a su compañero incorporarse y respirar hondo, como si se sintiera aliviado, haciéndola sonreír. Ella misma había sentido alivio en el rasguño de su brazo. Por un momento había pensado que Ladyblogger seguiría torturando a su _partenaire_ y que no podría aliviar su dolor.

-Tikki, transfórmame-

-Plagg, transfórmame-

Idénticos brillos rojo y verde llenaron la pequeña bodega, y por fin los chicos se volvieron a mirarse, nuevamente transformados en Ladybug y Chat Noir. El héroe ya no tenía en su aspecto la palidez mortal de hacía unos minutos, antes de la medicina.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Mucho mejor, gracias a ti- dijo él con una leve sonrisa- gracias, _ma lady-_

Al verlo sonreírle, Ladybug se lanzó hacia él y lo abrazó con cuidado de no lastimarlo nuevamente.

-¿Ladybug?- dijo el chico en un tono preocupado.

-No es nada, _chaton_\- dijo ella en voz baja- solo estoy aliviada de que estés bien. No me gustó nada verte… así-

Chat Noir sonrió ampliamente y apoyó suavemente su mejilla sobre la cabeza de la heroína mientras que le devolvía el abrazo. Su corazón estaba latiendo acelerado ante la cercanía con la chica de sus sueños. Respiró hondo, percibiendo el delicioso aroma de su compañera. ¡Cómo la amaba! Ojalá ella sintiera lo mismo por él, pero por el momento tendría que conformarse con su amistad.

-Como dije, es gracias a ti que estoy mejor- dijo él sin dejar de sonreír mientras alcanzaba su bastón de su espalda y lo hacía girar en su mano derecha con una expresión despreocupada para indicarle a su _partenaire_ que estaba bien y que no necesitaba preocuparse- vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer-

-De hecho, tengo un plan para vencer a Ladyblogger- dijo Ladybug sonriendo levemente- escucha-

Chat Noir asintió, y ambos salieron de la bodega en busca de la chica akumatizada.

x-x-x

_Colegio Françoise Dupont_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Ladyblogger estaba furiosa porque los héroes se le escaparon y había perdido una oportunidad de atraparlos cuando Chat Noir estaba tan débil y no podría defenderse. Al ver que su primer plan no tuvo éxito, regresó al colegio Françoise Dupont y decidió tomar rehenes en el mismo. En el pasado Ladybug y Chat Noir habían estado muy preocupados por los alumnos de ese colegio en particular.

Algunos de los alumnos se lanzaron a defenderse contra el akuma, principalmente los miembros del equipo de esgrima, Ivan y Kim, además de Aurore con su paraguas, pero ninguno la pudo alejar lo suficiente.

Alix tomó un par de latas de pintura de la sala de artes plásticas y quiso pelear con ellas contra la chica akumatizada, pero entre Nathaniel y Marc la tomaron de los brazos y le quitaron las latas para que no se acercara a Ladyblogger.

-¡Suéltenme los dos!- gritó Alix, pataleando para soltarse de sus dos amigos- no podemos quedarnos cruzados de brazos mientras que el akuma aterroriza a todos en la escuela. Tenemos que…-

-No podemos hacer nada, Alix- la interrumpió Marc en voz baja, visiblemente asustado por la presencia de ese akuma tan agresivo- Ladyblogger te va a lastimar si te escucha-

Alix iba a protestar cuando Ladyblogger se detuvo frente a ellos tres, mirando a la chica bajita con una expresión maliciosa. A pesar de su baja estatura, Alix no le tenía ni un poco de miedo. Sin embargo, pudo sentir que sus amigos estaban temblando a sus lados, aunque ninguno de los dos se movió. Marc incluso interpuso su brazo entre Ladyblogger y Alix.

-Oh no- dijo la chica akumatizada- háganse a un lado y dejen que Alix intente defender a los otros con sus débiles manos. No es como que los otros no hayan intentado detenerme y fallado estrepitosamente-

La espada/teléfono de Ladyblogger señaló al resto de los alumnos en el patio del colegio, todos los que la habían retado, todos habiendo sido vencidos por apenas un rasguño de su espada que les causaba un horrible dolor.

-Debería darte vergüenza, Alya- dijo Alix en voz alta- ¡son tus propios compañeros a los que le les causaste eso!-

-Todos ellos deben ser castigados por interponerse en mi camino de destruir a Ladybug- dijo Ladyblogger fríamente- igual que tú…-

La chica akumatizada extendió su mano hacia ella, pero antes de que tocara a Alix, Nathaniel se interpuso y la empujó a un lado para evitar que la alcanzara.

-¡No… no la toques!- dijo el pelirrojo temblando de miedo.

-Acabas de cometer un grave error, tonto- dijo Ladyblogger, volviendo a sacar su espada al mismo tiempo que Marc daba un paso junto al pelirrojo, ambos chicos bloqueando a Alix de la vista de la chica akumatizada.

-A…Alix es nuestra amiga- dijo Marc temblando de miedo también, pero sin moverse- no… no vamos a dejar que…-

La chica akumatizada rodó los ojos en un gesto burlón y empujó a los dos chicos que se interponían en su camino con un movimiento brusco para poder tomar a Alix de la cintura y dar un salto con ella al techo del edificio. La chica cerró los ojos y forcejeó para soltarse de ella, pero dejó de moverse al sentir la espada del akuma cerca de su cuello.

-Así está mejor- siseó Ladyblogger- ahora, ¿te parece si esperamos a que lleguen nuestros héroes de pacotilla a rescatarte?-

Alix frunció el entrecejo mientras que buscaba donde estaba el akuma de Ladyblogger, quizá podría ayudar a los héroes a quitárselo cuando llegara.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho. Apenas la chica akumatizada terminó de pronunciar esas palabras cuando Ladybug apareció a la mitad del patio donde el resto de sus ex compañeros de colegio miraban aterrorizados al agresivo akuma.

-Ah, Ladybug- dijo la chica akumatizada- por fin vienes a enfrentar tu destino. ¿Dónde está el gato?¿Lo dejaste escondido para que se pudiera lamer sus heridas?-

-Deja en paz a Alix y al resto- dijo Ladybug seriamente- solías ser una heroína. No creí que pudieras caer tan bajo-

-¡Calla!- dijo Ladyblogger, empujando a Alix de modo a que sus pies quedaron en la orilla del techo, apenas manteniendo el equilibrio para no caer- ¡todo esto es tu culpa y solo tu culpa, Ladybug! ¡Tú me convertiste en esto! ¡Tú me reemplazaste!-

-Alya, yo no hice eso- dijo Ladybug seriamente.

-¡Ese Miraculous era mío!- dijo Ladyblogger con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡yo era Rena Rouge! ¡Pero le diste mi Miraculous al idiota de Renart, a pesar de que yo podía ayudar!-

Ladybug no respondió, y la chica akumatizada empujó aún más a Alix, al punto de casi hacerla caer al vacío, pero la heroína no parecía reaccionar a ello. Pudo escuchar un par de gritos ahogados a su lado, y vio de reojo a Marc y Nathaniel mirando con horror lo que estaba sucediendo con la mejor amiga de ambos.

-¡Alix!- escuchó decir a Nath.

-Dame tu Miraculous de inmediato, Ladybug- siseó la chica akumatizada, acercando su espada a la chica que tenía como rehén- ya viste lo que puede hacer mi espada y el estado en el que dejé al inútil de tu compañero. Si no me lo das…- añadió acercando la espada al cuello de Alix.

Ladybug frunció el entrecejo, pero mientras que su enemiga hablaba, la heroína miró fijamente a la chica que Ladyblogger tenía como rehén y le guiñó un ojo. Alix parpadeó confundida por un minuto, pero asintió levemente diciéndole que había entendido el mensaje.

-¿Para qué quieres mi Miraculous?- dijo Ladybug intentando ganar un poco de tiempo- puede que antes hayas sido una heroína, pero ahora no eres más que una marioneta de Papillon. ¿Porqué lo entregaría a alguien como tú?-

-Porque quiero conocer finalmente el rostro de la persona a la que voy a destruir por haberme humillado de esa manera- siseó Ladyblogger con una sonrisa maliciosa- es tu última oportunidad de darme tu Miraculous, Ladybug, o Alix va a sufrir las consecuencias…-

-Lo lamento, Alya, pero ya deberías saber que los héroes no negociamos con los villanos- dijo Ladybug con una sonrisa traviesa- ¡ahora, Alix!-

Alix se soltó de Ladyblogger dándole un codazo con todas sus fuerzas en la boca del estómago y dando un paso hacia delante, dejándose caer de la orilla del techo hacia el patio. Alcanzó a escuchar los gritos de horror de sus dos amigos, pero fue atrapada a media caída por Chat Noir, quien la alejó del peligro y la dejó en el suelo con cuidado junto a Marc y Nathaniel.

-Woow, gracias, Chat Noir- dijo Nathaniel mirando sorprendido a uno de sus ídolos, mientras que Marc lo seguía boquiabierto con la mirada.

Ladybug la miró al mismo tiempo con una expresión furiosa por haber lastimado a su _partenaire_ sin ningún miramiento y por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer con Alix, pero respiró hondo para calmarse. No tenía que lastimarla, era fácil poder liberarla del akuma.

Ladyblogger abrió los ojos desmesuradamente sin poder creer que había sido engañada y que había perdido su rehén, pero pronto salió de su sorpresa y empuñó su espada, preparándose a saltar hacia ella y golpearla.

-¡ME LAS PAGARÁS, INSECTO!-

La heroína no se movió y ni siquiera sacó su yoyo. La chica akumatizada estuvo a punto de golpearla con la espada cuando un bastón plateado detuvo el golpe de su arma.

-No te atrevas a acercarte a _ma lady_\- dijo Chat Noir rechazándola- es hora del segundo round-

La chica akumatizada siseó furiosa y comenzó a pelear contra Chat Noir con la misma fiereza que había demostrado previamente, dándole oportunidad a Ladybug de usar su poder especial.

-¡LUCKY CHARM!-

En sus manos cayó un reflector rojo con motas negras. La heroína miró a su alrededor, intentando buscar pistas al respecto. Vio a Chat Noir, el reflector y a Ladyblogger. Sonrió ampliamente al caer en cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer. Tomando el reflector en sus manos, Ladybug corrió hacia una de las paredes del patio y enchufó el aparato, apuntándolo hacia Ladyblogger.

-¡Chat Noir!- dijo la heroína. El chico se volvió hacia ella y asintió al notar su mirada. Vio cómo su _partenaire_ empujó a Ladyblogger de una patada y saltó hacia atrás, para caer al lado de ella.

-Aquí estoy, _ma lady_\- dijo Chat Noir- ¿qué debo hacer?-

-Volar- dijo ella guiñándole un ojo. Chat Noir tardó un par de segundos en entender lo que quería, y asintió seriamente-¿te sientes bien para hacerlo?-

El héroe asintió de nuevo y le ofreció la mano, la cual Ladybug tomó con sus dos pequeñas manos. Con un pie, la heroína encendió el reflector, cuya luz brillaba directamente hacia la chica akumatizada, quien se cubrió los ojos dando un alarido.

-¡AAAAAAAH!¡APÁGALO!-

Mientras que esos sucedía, Ladybug hizo girar a Chat Noir en el aire y lo lanzó con todas su fuerzas hacia Ladyblogger.

-¡CATACLISM!- Chat Noir usó su poder de Destrucción para destruir la espada/celular de la chica akumatizada y liberar al akuma antes de que sus pies tocaran el techo. La mariposa negra salió volando de la espada rota, dejando que Ladybug lo purificara.

-_Bien joué_\- dijo Ladybug, chocando su puño con Chat Noir una vez que purificó el akuma y regresó todo a la normalidad. Las heridas de su _partenaire_ sanaron por completo, al igual que las de Kim, Ivan y todos los otros chicos que habían intentado defender a sus compañeros y fueron heridos en el proceso.

Después de ello, ambos héroes se volvieron hacia Alix y le ofrecieron chocar los puños con ella, lo cual la chica aceptó de inmediato.

-Bunnix tenía razón, eres genial- dijo Chat Noir en voz baja, guiñándole un ojo y recordándole cuando habían peleado contra Timetagger con la ayuda pasada y presente de Alix- gracias por tu ayuda-

-Ya lo sabes, _Chaton Noir_\- dijo Alix haciendo su típico saludo con el meñique.

Los dos héroes asintieron e iban a usar sus armas para salir de ahí cuando la débil voz de Alya los detuvo.

-¿Ladybug?- dijo la pelirroja en un tono lastimero.

En los pocos minutos después de que la heroína purificó el akuma y regresó todo a la normalidad, la mayoría de sus compañeros habían desaparecido del patio gracias a la cura milagrosa de la heroína, dejando sola a la pelirroja.

Los dos héroes se volvieron a ella con idénticas expresiones indecisas. Sí, ambos estaban furiosos con ella por su tratamiento a sus alter egos civiles, pero al mismo tiempo era una chica recién desakumatizada que había sufrido. Contra todo sentido común, los dos héroes suspiraron resignados y se acercaron a ella para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Quizá no se lo merecía por lo que les había hecho a sus alter egos civiles, pero ellos eran dos eran héroes y tenían que ser mejores que eso.

-Alya- le dijo Ladybug en voz baja, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie- todo regresó a la normalidad, ¿te encuentras bien?-

-¡No!- dijo Alya cabizbaja y sin levantar sus ojos hacia ellos dos, aún algunas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas- no estoy bien. ¡Quiero saber porqué!-

-¿Porqué… qué cosa?- dijo Ladybug, fingiendo que no sabía a qué se refería.

-¿Porqué tuviste que sustituirme así?- dijo Alya tristemente- ¿qué fue lo que te hice para que ya no confiaras en mí? Siempre… siempre he sido…-

Ladybug quería decirle que había sido su culpa que ya no confiara en ella, que la había abandonado cuando más la necesitaba. Que había dejado que Lila efectivamente la torturara, al grado que casi le rompió la muñeca en una ocasión. Pero no podía decir eso; no podía revelar su identidad así.

Ya se imaginaba que eventualmente tendría que responder esa pregunta, y tenía una respuesta preparada.

-No fue por algo en particular que hayas hecho tú misma- dijo Ladybug fríamente- tomé esa decisión porque vi que te volviste amiga de Lila Rossi-

Chat Noir se volvió sorprendido hacia Ladybug, y Alya parecía confundida. Se limpió las lágrimas y miró sorprendida a la heroína.

-Pero… ¿qué tiene de malo? Lila es tu mejor amiga- dijo Alya confundida.

-Lila definitivamente no es mi amiga- dijo Ladybug bruscamente- ella es una mentirosa que juró destruirme. Sí, como lo escuchas- continuó al ver la expresión horrorizada de la pelirroja- se ha dejado akumatizar a propósito en varias ocasiones, además de que ha colaborado con Papillon para destruirme-

-Lo que dice Ladybug es cierto- dijo Chat Noir- me engañó en una ocasión fingiendo que estaba herida para que la dejara sola con un akuma y fuera vencida-

Alya miró boquiabierta a los héroes. No podía creerlo, Lila no era capaz. Pero… si Ladybug lo decía, debía ser verdad. Sacudió la cabeza. No era cierto, Lila no era capaz de algo tan vil. Ladybug debía estar equivocada; debió haber malinterpretado alguna acción de Lila.

-Lo siento mucho, Alya- dijo Ladybug interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- lo hice porque no podía arriesgarme a que un Miraculous cayera en manos equivocadas. Y ahora que todo el mundo conoce tu secreto, tampoco podrás volver a ser Rena Rouge. Será muy peligroso para ti y para tus seres queridos. Tus padres, tu novio, tu mejor amiga, todos podrían estar en peligro-

Alya no parecía muy convencida, pero asintió finalmente.

-Bien, entiendo- dijo Alya tristemente- lamento haberte decepcionado, Ladybug-

Ladybug no dijo nada, solo lanzó su yoyo en la distancia, de la misma manera que Chat Noir accionó su bastón para salir de ahí.

Los dos héroes se alejaron del colegio, pero se detuvieron en el techo de la Conciergerie. Ambos habían pasado un par de horas muy intensas desde que apareció el akuma, y el hecho de salir corriendo a regresar con sus vidas sin decirse nada no era lo ideal. Al menos tenían algunos minutos antes de detransformarse.

Tan pronto como llegaron, Ladybug se acercó a su _partenaire_ y extendió los brazos, a lo cual Chat Noir respondió acercándose y abrazándola también. El chico detectó de inmediato que su compañera estaba temblando.

-_Ma lady_\- dijo él en voz baja, abrazándola con fuerza en el tono más tranquilizante que pudo encontrar- shhh… todo está bien-

-_Chaton_, me asusté mucho cuando te vi herido. Nunca… nunca antes un akuma había sido tan agresivo- confesó Ladybug sin soltarlo ni separarse de él- no quiero volver a verte así-

Chat Noir rió en voz baja mientras que presionaba sus labios en la frente de su compañera. Sí, estaba bien, y precisamente por eso Ladybug se había animado a decirle lo asustada que había estado por lo sucedido.

-Todo está bien, _bugginette_\- dijo Chat Noir- prometo tratar de no volver a asustarte así-

-Más te vale, gato estúpido- dijo Ladybug, separándose de él y sonriendo levemente al mirarlo a los ojos. Podía notar la adoración en los ojos de su _partenaire_. ¡Y vaya que amaba a ese chico! Era un bobo adorable, pero… estaba Adrien. Suspiró. Las cosas serían mucho más fáciles si pudiera amarlo. O si pudieran revelarse sus identidades. Así quizá no estaría en el pedestal en el que Chat Noir la había puesto, porque realmente odiaba tener que romperle el corazón.

La alarma de los Miraculous los alertó.

-Bien, supongo que esa es nuestra señal para irnos- dijo Chat Noir, tomando la mano izquierda de Ladybug y acercándola a sus labios. La chica hizo una mueca que hizo que su compañero alzara sus orejas negras- Ladybug, estás lastimada…-

-No es nada, _mon minou_\- dijo Ladybug, retirando su mano de la de él- te dije que me lastimé cuando golpeé la cara de Ladyblogger-

El chico no estaba muy convencido, pero finalmente asintió.

-Hasta el próximo akuma, _ma lady_\- sonrió él, guiñando un ojo antes de retirarse. Ladybug lo miró alejarse con una leve sonrisa. Sí, definitivamente quería mucho a ese bobo, pero no era Adrien.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Por fin vencieron a Ladyblogger y Alya recibió una razón resumida de porqué fue reemplazada por Renart, pero no pareció creer lo que Ladybug dijo sobre Lila. Mientras tanto, Ladybug y Chat Noir se acercan un poco más. Obviamente Lila no va a dejar las cosas así, prepárense psicológicamente para su venganza. Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	12. Capítulo 12

Resumen: Tras caer en cuenta de lo peligrosa que es Lila, Adrien decidió que no podía seguir con la misma estrategia. La mentirosa se volvió contra él, pero decidió atacarlo donde más le dolería. A su vez, Kagami descubrió que tenía algo en común con Marinette además del chico del que estaban enamoradas: su desconfianza y disgusto hacia Lila.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

FRAGMENTACIÓN

CAPÍTULO 12

_Colegio Françoise Dupont_

_Tres días después_

Lila estaba furiosa por la reciente derrota de Ladyblogger. Con lo mucho que había contribuido con la akumatización de Alya, realmente creyó que sería el akuma que finalmente vencería a Ladybug, sobre todo cuando vio que la chica akumatizada había incapacitado a Chat Noir.

Creyó que para entonces habría avanzado en sus tres objetivos, pero todo era un desastre. Ladybug seguía saliendo victoriosa de todas las batallas en las que se enfrentaba a un akuma. Marinette había huido a otro colegio, lejos de su influencia, y Adrien la había seguido. Gabriel Agreste ya no lo dejaba estar a solas con su hijo, e incluso había recortado los días que podía pasar con él.

Quizá… quizá podría hablar con _monsieur_ Agreste y convencerlo de que Marinette era una mala influencia, al igual que Kagami. Finalmente, el padre de Adrien confiaba en ella y podía usar esa carta.

Y hablando de Adrien, el rubio acababa de llegar al patio del colegio y se dirigía a los vestidores con su mochila, portando el uniforme de su nuevo colegio. Lila sonrió maliciosamente recordando que, a pesar de que estudiaba en otro colegio, el chico tenía que seguir asistiendo a sus cursos de esgrima con Kagami en el Françoise Dupont.

Lila se levantó y lo alcanzó.

-Mira nada más quien decidió aparecerse- comentó casualmente la chica, haciendo que Adrien diera un respingo de sorpresa.

-Lila- dijo Adrien en un tono neutral al ver de quien se trataba y siguió caminando hacia los vestidores sin detenerse.

-No me digas que esos son los harapos que usan en tu nuevo colegio- continuó Lila, caminando junto a él- si ya se veía ridículo cuando lo usaba Kagami. ¿Qué dice tu padre de eso? Seguramente que lo estás avergonzando-

Adrien la ignoró y siguió caminando. Lila no desistió.

-Debería darte vergüenza- dijo la chica- por tu culpa Nino fue akumatizado. Y tu adorada Ladybug causó que akumatizaran a Alya. Y parece que ni siquiera te importa tu supuesto mejor amigo- añadió cuando Adrien llegó a la puerta a los vestidores, interponiendo su mano para que no pudiera abrir la puerta.

-Lo que no me importa es lo que alguien como tú tenga que decir- dijo Adrien fríamente antes de entrar a los vestidores a cambiarse.

Lila frunció el entrecejo cuando Adrien desapareció detrás de la puerta. Este acercamiento no estaba funcionando. Si quería lastimar tanto a Adrien como a Marinette, necesitaría la ayuda de la única persona que tenía poder sobre ambos. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, Lila se dio media vuelta y salió del colegio.

X-x-x

_Dos horas más tarde_

Kagami se levantó la careta y sonrió al terminar el entrenamiento de ese día. Ella y Adrien iban avanzando de nuevo, a diferencia de un par de semanas antes, cuando el chico estaba deprimido por los problemas de Lila y de sus compañeros en su grupo. Ahora parecía estar nuevamente concentrado y feliz.

-Vaya, eso fue genial- comentó Adrien levantando su careta también y sonriendo- cada vez me será más difícil estar a tu altura-

-Esa es la idea- dijo Kagami sonriendo mientras que sacaba su teléfono celular- Luka dice que Marinette quiere que vayamos a su casa por unos bocadillos-

-¿Oh?- dijo el chico sorprendido, no por lo de los bocadillos, sino porque Kagami tenía el número de Luka. Adrien sabía que la chica solo tenía el teléfono de su madre y, más recientemente, el de Marinette y el suyo.

-Y dice que nos están esperando en la esquina-

-Vamos entonces- sonrió Adrien, tomando su mochila sin siquiera pensar en cambiarse y tomando la muñeca de Kagami.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo la chica.

-Vamos a casa de Marinette- dijo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa- estoy seguro de que su padre nos preparó macarons, croissants y galletas de chocolate-

-Adrien, espera- se quejó la chica- no podemos salir vestidos todavía con el…-

Pero Adrien no la escuchó, tan emocionando estaba de ir a casa de los Dupain-Cheng entre todos esos pastelillos y la amabilidad de los padres de Marinette. Sin soltar a Kagami y conforme ambos iban saliendo y bajaron las escaleras del colegio para encontrarse con las expresiones sonrientes de Luka y de Marinette, Adrien sonrió y se apresuró a alcanzarlos, pero su camino se vio bloqueado por una enorme masa, haciéndolo caer al suelo sentado.

Para su sorpresa y horror, el Gorila había ido por él temprano en el auto y no estaba solo. Nathalie también estaba con él.

-Yo… ¿Nathalie?- dijo Adrien mientras la miraba confundido al tiempo que Luka le ofrecía la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

-Hay un asunto del que tu padre necesita hablar contigo urgentemente- dijo Nathalie con una expresión seria y su labio levemente torcido. Adrien frunció el entrecejo, reconociendo esa mirada de la asistente de su padre: era la mirada que tenía cuando se le ordenaba que hiciera algo con lo que no estaba de acuerdo.

-Eh… de acuerdo- dijo el chico, sabiendo que no tenía mucha opción al respecto, y se volvió hacia sus amigos con una expresión derrotada- lo siento, no podré ir con ustedes. Supongo que nos veremos después, chicos-

Marinette sonrió mientras que Kagami entrecerraba los ojos y Luka miraba confundido a los dos empleados de _monsieur_ Agreste, sin entender muy bien qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Marinette le hizo una señal a Adrien, poniendo su dedo índice derecho en la palma de su mano izquierda, que ambos habían acordado usar para cuando uno de ellos quería que el otro lo llamara. Adrien asintió y se apresuró a seguir a Nathalie al interior del auto.

-Esto no me gusta nada- comentó Kagami aún entrecerrando los ojos mientras que los tres miraban el auto alejarse.

-¿Porqué?- dijo Luka sin entender.

-No sé que estará tramando el _monsieur_ Agreste, pero dudo que sea algo bueno para haber enviado a su asistente a recoger a Adrien- dijo Kagami en voz baja.

Marinette asintió también.

-Vamos, _maman_ y _papa_ tienen preparado algunos pastelillos- dijo Marinette en voz baja- aunque sinceramente, lo que acaba de pasar me hizo perder el apetito-

-A mí también- admitió la chica japonesa.

x-x-x

_Oficina de la mansión Agreste_

_Más tarde_

Adrien tenía un mal presentimiento desde que viajaba en el auto y Nathalie se había negado a responder sus preguntas. La asistente de su padre tenía una expresión de incomodidad, que el Gorila compartía, pero ambos mantuvieron estoicamente su silencio hasta que llegaron a la mansión.

Cuando el chico bajó del auto inmediatamente sintió una horrible oleada de náuseas golpeándolo de pronto. Tenía la horrible sensación de que las cosas se pondrían muy mal. Siguió en silencio a Nathalie hacia la oficina de su padre, todo su cuerpo temblando involuntariamente.

Y sus temores resultaron estar bien fundados: dentro de la oficina de monsieur Agreste estaba la persona más desagradable del mundo.

-Ah, Adrien, gracias por acompañarnos- dijo _monsieur_ Agreste en un tono casual. Si notó el horror en la expresión de su hijo, el hombre la disimuló bastante bien- hay un asunto que Lila y yo quisiéramos charlar contigo-

Adrien tragó saliva al ver la sonrisa maliciosa de la chica y volvió sus ojos hacia Nathalie, quien estaba de pie detrás de él, cabizbaja y visiblemente incómoda, pero no dijo nada tampoco.

-Ha habido demasiados incidentes con tus admiradoras, siguiéndote a todos lados y causando desórdenes públicos- dijo Gabriel Agreste- el alcalde Bourgeois me ha estado molestando al respecto. La solución más obvia a ese problema es que ya no vayas al colegio y retomes tus clases en casa-

El chico palideció mortalmente ante esa sugerencia. No podía creer que fuera a hacer eso.

-_Père_, yo…-

-Pero Lila me acaba de dar una mejor idea para no tener que cambiar nuevamente los arreglos en tu colegio- dijo su padre antes de que Adrien pudiera seguir diciendo algo- si ustedes dos comienzan a tener una relación, tus fans dejarán de perseguirte tan insistentemente como lo han hecho hasta ahora-

Adrien palideció, si era posible, aún más. Si la opción de quedarse encerrado en casa le parecía terrible, tener que fingir una relación con Lila le parecía mil veces peor. No solo era una persona horrible con todo el mundo con sus mentiras y manipulaciones, además de que se sentía horriblemente incómodo cuando estaba alrededor de ella, sino que también Kagami y sobre todo Marinette creerían que las había traicionado. Tragó saliva, sintiendo la garganta seca, sin saber que decir. Lila tomó su brazo, hundiendo sus uñas en la lata de su camisa y en su piel.

-_Père_, yo…- comenzó a decir, mirando de reojo a Lila, pero la voz no le salió. El chico no tenían ninguna opción más que ser castigado por un caos que él no había causado. Si las fans lo seguían no era su culpa, y estaba enfrentando la opción de estar atrapado dentro de su casa o estar atrapado en las garras de Lila.

Su padre no parecía dispuesto a cambiar de opinión. Jamás cambiaba de opinión. Nathalie era la única que podía convencerlo, y al parecer esa carta ya había sido quemada, dada la expresión sombría de la asistente.

Pensando en que prefería no elegir, el chico ponderó sus opciones. Si se quedaba encerrado en su casa quizá no vería más a sus amigos. Con Lila era seguro de que no podría ver jamás a sus amigos.

Adrien se tensó cuando pudo sentir las uñas de la chica hundiéndose en su piel y su sonrisa triunfal, como si estuviera diciéndole que había ganado, que su libertad dependía de ella. Pero no le daría la satisfacción, incluso si eso significaba que estaría encerrado en el futuro cercano, prefería eso a ser utilizado de nuevo para herir a Marinette o a Kagami.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-_Père_, con todo el respeto que se merece Lila- dijo Adrien fríamente mientras que se quitaba de encima las manos de la castaña- yo ya estoy… mi corazón le pertenece a alguien más, así que me es imposible tener una relación con ella-

Gabriel frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Estás seguro, Adrien?- dijo Gabriel seriamente- ¿tu decisión es que quieres retomar las clases a domicilio con Nathalie?-

-Sinceramente prefiero ir al colegio con mis _verdaderas_ amigas, Kagami y Marinette- dijo Adrien, mirando de reojo a Lila e ignorando el hecho de que estaba mirándolo furiosa, sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo. Él mismo tampoco podía creerlo- pero si esas son las únicas dos opciones que tengo, prefiero quedarme en casa y dejar el colegio antes de traicionar a la chica que…- se interrumpió.

Gabriel parpadeó sorprendido al entender lo que su hijo quiso decir. Jamás pensó que Adrien se decidiría a hacer algo tan extremo como dejar el colegio y su preciosa libertad con tal de mantenerse lejos de Lila. Quizá Nathalie tenía razón y usar a Lila en sus planes con Adrien era peligroso.

Aún así, podía trabajar con esta opción. El hecho de que Adrien fuera retirado del colegio y forzado a quedarse en casa lograría que algunos de sus amigos fueran akumatizados, principalmente una chica tan poderosa como Kagami. Le podría servir.

-Bien, en ese caso no tenemos nada más de qué hablar. Ve a tu cuarto- dijo su padre en voz baja, y Adrien asintió tristemente antes de subir a su habitación. Tan pronto como se quedaron solos en la oficina, el hombre se volvió a Lila- parece que esto no funcionó como lo teníamos planeado-

-No, pero servirá para nuestro propósito- dijo Lila.

-Bien, ya sabes qué hacer- dijo él antes de que la chica se fuera.

x-x-x

_Habitación de Adrien_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Adrien se apresuró a subir a su habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, apoyando su espalda en la pared y respirando hondo, tratando de tranquilizar su respiración, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran. Su padre había caído nuevamente en las garras de Lila. Otra vez estaría encerrado en su casa…

Plagg salió de bajo su camisa y se posó en su hombro en silencio. Sabía que no importaba lo que dijera, no había nada que lo pudiera hacer sentir mejor. Estaba furioso, realmente furioso con el padre de su cachorro. Adrien era un alma pura rodeada de demasiada maldad, y parecía que el destino quería alejarlo de los pocos rayos de luz que tenía su vida.

"Es tan injusto", pensó el kwami, furioso.

Recordaba los primeros días que había conocido a Adrien. Al principio, cuando el maestro Fu le dijo quien sería su portador, Plagg no estaba muy seguro de querer volver a tener un chico de una familia acomodada, alguien que no sabía que era el sufrimiento y el sacrificio, a quien no le había faltado nada en el pasado. Ya estaba harto de esos portadores.

Cuando por fin lo conoció, Plagg siguió pensando que no era más que un chico mimado, que su padre no lo dejaba ir al colegio, boohooo, ¡qué tragedia! Pero cuando por fin el kwami de la Destrucción vio la realidad de su elegido, un chico sin su _maman,_ abandonado por su padre tanto que rayaba en el maltrato psicológico, y dejado al cuidado de los sirvientes como si fuera su mascota y no su hijo, Plagg no pudo sino sentir simpatía por él. Como decía, era un corazón puro en un mundo lleno de odio y crueldad.

Al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de su portador, Plagg estaba dispuesto a usar su poder de Destrucción en esa estúpida mansión y la estúpida cara de Gabriel Agreste. Y lo habría hecho ya si eso no le rompería el corazón al chico, por supuesto.

Adrien arrastró los pies hacia su cama y se dejó caer sobre ella sin moverse. Se sentía completamente derrotado. No iría más al colegio, y todo era culpa de Lila. Pero al menos había podido proteger a sus dos amigas.

Sin siquiera cambiarse, el chico apagó la luz y cerró los ojos.

-Adrien- dijo Plagg finalmente.

-No quiero hablar, Plagg- dijo el chico en voz baja- lo siento-

Plagg lo evaluó con la mirada. Estaba realmente furioso con toda la situación, pero sabía que había una persona que sabía exactamente que decir en un momento como ese.

-Quizá no quieras hablar conmigo, pero deberías hablar con Marinette- dijo el kwami- si no lo haces, va a estar muy preocupada por ti-

Adrien lo miró, pero no se atrevió a decir nada por algunos minutos. Cuando Plagg comenzó a creer que se había quedado dormido, el chico se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó su teléfono celular. Sin levantarse, marcó el número de Marinette.

-_Salut_\- respondió la chica, sonriendo levemente mientras que miraba la pantalla.

-Hey- dijo Adrien tristemente, aún acostado sobre la cama y su mejilla derecha apoyada sobre la almohada. La chica borró de inmediato su sonrisa.

-_Adrien, no estás bien_\- dijo Marinette frunciendo el entrecejo al ver los ojos llorosos y enrojecidos del chico- _¿qué pasó con tu padre?_-

Adrien reprimió un sollozo y comenzó a contarle todo lo sucedido cuando llegó a la oficina de Gabriel Agreste, cómo Lila estaba ahí cuando llegó y las opciones que su padre le dio, su elección y las consecuencias que tendría.

-_Pero odias estar encerrado_\- dijo Marinette a través de la pantalla-_ hubieras aceptado para que pudieras seguir siendo libre_-

-Cualquiera de las dos opciones era estar atrapado- dijo el chico sonriendo tristemente- al menos así será bajo mis propios términos. Y podré salir para seguir yendo a la clase de esgrima- reprimió un sollozo- al menos ahora sé que estás a salvo, Marinette. Kagami, Wayhem y Luka van a cuidar que Lila no te haga daño y…-

-_Adrien, ¿cuando vas a entender que no te vamos a abandonar?_\- lo interrumpió Marinette sonriéndole levemente- _no temas, sé que parece un poco difícil, pero encontraremos una manera de convencer a tu padre y sacarte de ahí_-

-Pero…-

-_Sé que parece que no hay esperanzas_\- dijo la chica con una sonrisa tan confiada que hizo que el corazón de Adrien saltara un latido- _pero siempre hay una manera de resolverlo. Para cada problema, siempre hay una solución_-

El rubio sonrió ampliamente al escuchar eso, recordando que esas eran las palabras de Ladybug, y asintió con una leve sonrisa.

-Gracias, Marinette-

-_No es nada. Somos amigos, ¿no es así?_-

X-x-x

_Habitación de Marinette_

_Poco después_

Tras colgar la llamada, Marinette borró la sonrisa valiente que se estaba obligando a poner para Adrien. No quería que el chico se diera cuenta de lo derrotada que se sentía al pensar en el chico rubio y su horrible situación. Realmente odiaba a Lila por haberle hecho eso. Una cosa había sido ridiculizarlos delante del colegio, pero otra muy diferente era convertirlo en un prisionero en su propia casa, sobre todo cuando todos sabían bien que Adrien sufría de claustrofobia.

-Pobre Adrien- comentó Tikki frunciendo el entrecejo y pensando que esperaba que Plagg hubiera podido hacer algo para ayudar a Adrien y suavizar esa situación, porque realmente era una pesadilla.

-Lo sé- dijo Marinette frunciendo el entrecejo- arggg… maldita Lila. ¿Cómo se atreve a lastimarlo así?-

Al escucharla gruñir, Tikki puso una mano en su mejilla.

-Tranquila, Marinette- dijo la kwami dándole unas palmaditas en su mejilla- no te alteres, respira hondo. No queremos que seas akumatizada-

-Yo no seré akumatizada- dijo la chica mordiendo su labio inferior- pero me temo que Adrien lo será, si las cosas siguen así-

Tikki sabía que su portadora tenía razón. Hacía muchos siglos que Plagg no tenía un portador como Adrien. Sí, la mayoría de los portadores de su compañero tenían vidas poco convencionales, pero el caso de Adrien era totalmente extraordinario. Un chico de corazón puro sometido a tanta privación de cariño.

La kwami sonrió tristemente. Por supuesto, por eso Marinette tenía tanto cariño que dar. Por algo ella y Adrien eran complementarios, estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

-La respuesta es sencilla, ¿no?- dijo Tikki- debes asegurarte de que Adrien no sienta desesperación. Tú y tus amigos pueden lograrlo-

Marinette sonrió levemente.

-Tienes razón, Tikki- dijo Marinette con seguridad, sacando su teléfono celular- ¡no dejaré que Lila se salga con la suya!-

X-x-x

_Lycée Charlemagne_

_Al día siguiente_

-_Oh, por supuesto que es verdad, Nadja. Se suponía que ambos deberíamos guardarlo en secreto, pero no puedo negar todo el amor que siento por él. No puedo ocultarlo más. Adrien Agreste y yo somos pareja_-

Kagami gruñó y estuvo a punto de lanzar su teléfono celular contra la pared, pero Luka detuvo su mano. No era culpa del aparato, además de que había maneras más sanas de liberar la tensión. Bueno, al menos mientras que Kagami no tuviera la espada en la mano, porque eso podría llegar a ser peligroso para su integridad física.

-Aaaarggg. ¡Esa… maldita mentirosa!- gruñó Kagami entre una explosión de malas palabras en japonés- ¿a quién cree que está engañando? Adrien le dijo a Marinette toda la verdad sobre su relación y…- volvió a gruñir.

-Me siento muy mal por él- dijo Luka mordiéndose el labio inferior- el pobre sufre de claustrofobia y su padre lo encerró en su casa. Es como si… yo sufriera de vértigo y mi _maman_ me obligara a vivir en el barco. Estoy seguro que si Jules o yo tuviéramos esa condición, ella inmediatamente renunciaría a su _péniche_ por nosotros-

Kagami gruñó en voz baja. A diferencia de Luka, ella misma sabía bien cómo era tener solamente una figura de autoridad en casa y no un padre o una madre. Suspiró largamente.

-No todos somos tan afortunados en nuestras familias como tú, Luka- dijo ella tristemente- o como Marinette-

Luka parpadeó, curioso por saber más sobre la vida de Kagami. Si bien _madame_ Anarka Couffaine era una madre bastante menos convencional que Tsurugi-san, Luka sabía que su madre lo amaba y lo aceptaba tal y como era, con todo y los cabellos teñidos y su obsesión por la música. Amaba a Juleka con todo y su actitud tímida, y sabía que era una mamá osa que haría lo que fuera por sus cachorros. Quería pensar que, a pesar de lo poco que los padres de Kagami y Adrien demostraban sus sentimientos, que en el fondo los amaran tanto como su madre lo amaba a él.

-Tenemos que hacer algo- dijo Marinette con convicción- no podemos dejar que Lila se salga con la suya y siga lastimando a Adrien-

-Todo esto es mi culpa- dijo Wayhem tristemente- yo comencé a perseguirlo para conseguir un autógrafo. Si no hubiera…-

-No te culpes, Wayhem- dijo la pelinegra- si no hubiera sido el asunto de las fans, estoy segura que Lila hubiera encontrado otro pretexto para lastimar a Adrien. No, tenemos que estar unidos para poder ayudar a nuestro amigo. ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?-

-Yo lo veo en las clases de esgrima un par de días a la semana- dijo Kagami con una expresión pensativa- podríamos pasarle algo de contrabando. Cartas, bocadillos… Yo podría colocarlos en su mochila sin que se entere su padre o la bruja-

-Esa es una excelente idea- dijo Luka asintiendo- también podemos enlistar la ayuda de Alix. Estoy seguro de que ella podría poner cosas en su mochila a escondidas para poder animarlo un poco…-

Marinette asintió. Una parte de ella quería transformarse en Ladybug y visitarlo en su habitación, pero lo pensó dos veces. Adrien no debería saber su identidad secreta, por más que lo amara, y precisamente por eso: lo pondría en peligro.

-¿Cómo podemos desmentir esto?- preguntó Wayhem, señalando la pantalla.

-No creo que sea buena idea desmentirlo- dijo Kagami- no hay cómo desmentir una historia para darle credibilidad. No, concentrémonos en darle esperanzas a nuestro amigo. Realmente odiaría que Adrien fuera akumatizado-

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Lila y Gabriel echaron a andar una parte de su plan, y Adrien está nuevamente atrapado en su casa. Marinette y compañía no van a dejar que las cosas se queden así. Preparen sus pelotitas antiestrés, las van a necesitar. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	13. Capítulo 13

Resumen: Tras caer en cuenta de lo peligrosa que es Lila, Adrien decidió que no podía seguir con la misma estrategia. La mentirosa se volvió contra él, pero decidió atacarlo donde más le dolería. A su vez, Kagami descubrió que tenía algo en común con Marinette además del chico del que estaban enamoradas: su desconfianza y disgusto hacia Lila.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

FRAGMENTACIÓN

CAPÍTULO 13

_Torre Eiffel_

_Días después_

Durante los últimos días, Ladybug notó que la mayoría de las víctimas de Papillon eran chicas adolescentes como ella que habían sido fans de Adrien Agreste, y que habían sido decepcionadas al escuchar que su ídolo estaba en una relación con la misteriosa y "perfecta" Lila Rossi y subsecuente humilladas por la castaña. Aurore y Mirelle estaban entre ellas.

La heroína tuvo una arcada al escuchar en las noticias sobre lo perfecta que era esa Lila, pero contuvo sus ganas de vomitar. No solo eso, desde que había aparecido esa secuencia de akumas obsesionados con Adrien Agreste, había notado que Chat Noir parecía más callado y serio de lo habitual durante las últimas batallas. No bromeaba, no coqueteaba, solo hacía su trabajo en silencio, como si algo le molestara.

-Pfff… realmente me siento terrible por el pobre Adrien Agreste- dijo Ladybug llamando la atención de Chat Noir, quien se volvió hacia ella mientras que las orejas de su traje se alzaban- te apuesto que Lila tiene algo sobre él… seguramente lo está chantajeando para que salga con ella-

El héroe se volvió hacia ella y sonrió tristemente antes de asentir.

-Seguramente- repitió Chat Noir.

-¿Te encuentras bien, _chaton_?- dijo Ladybug, volviéndose hacia él preocupada- hace días que estoy esperando que me digas qué te sucede, pero parece que no me vas a contar si no te lo pregunto-

Chat Noir se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa triste.

-Tienes razón, _ma lady_\- dijo él- las cosas en mi casa no están bien. Cada vez me es más difícil escapar para venir a ayudar y…- se cubrió la cara con las manos- lo siento tanto, Ladybug. No quería fallarte-

Ladybug sonrió levemente y sacudió la cabeza.

-_Chaton_, recuerda que tú y yo somos un equipo- dijo Ladybug en voz baja, tomando su mano y dándole un apretón- no te preocupes por mí, te entiendo que la vida real puede ponerse difícil. Nada de lo que está pasando es tu culpa-

-Lo sé, pero ya ha habido un par de veces en los que casi te quitan tu Miraculous porque no llegué a tiempo- dijo Chat Noir- no debería ser así. Soy tu compañero, debería estar ahí para protegerte. Y si no estoy yo, debería haber alguien más-

Ladybug lo miró al detectar la amargura en sus últimas palabras.

-Dime, ¿te sentirías mejor si le pido a Viperion o a Ryuuko que tengan un Miraculous permanente?- preguntó la heroína- solamente mientras que resuelves esos problemas en casa-

Chat Noir asintió tristemente. Por más que le doliera que su Lady tuviera que reemplazarlo, sabía que era peligroso que ella peleara sola contra los akumas que aparecían cada vez más agresivos.

-Hey, ya te lo dije antes, _minou_\- dijo ella, acercándose aún más a él y abrazándolo- sabes que eres irremplazable para mí. Que nadie podría tomar tu lugar jamás. Esto será solamente para poder resistir hasta que puedas llegar a mi lado, ¿de acuerdo?-

El chico sonrió mientras que la abrazaba, sintiendo como si su pecho se llenara de un calorcito agradable, que no había sentido desde que su padre lo había encerrado en su casa de nuevo. Ese abrazo había sido como un bálsamo para su tristeza. ¡Por Dios, cómo adoraba a esa mujer!

-Lo que sea para que estés a salvo, _bugginette_\- susurró él.

Ladybug sonrió de nuevo mientras que se separaba de él y le quitaba un mechón de cabello de la frente.

-Ahora, ¿quieres decirme qué es lo que te pasa?-

-Mi padre es…- comenzó a decir el héroe- digamos que tengo un problema un poco parecido al que tiene Adrien-

-Oh- dijo ella haciendo una mueca preocupada mientras entendía porqué su _partenaire_ no podía llegar a tiempo a pelear- ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?-

-Solo con verte sonreír me siento mil veces mejor- sonrió él, pero Ladybug notó que su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos mientras que encogía los hombros- no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que pronto las cosas se solucionarán-

-Lo sé- dijo ella pensativa- dime, ¿conoces a Marinette Dupain-Cheng?-

Chat Noir parpadeó. Por supuesto que la conocía, era su mejor amiga. Pero no podía decirle eso, así que solo asintió.

-Bien, ella es una buena amiga- continuó Ladybug- a veces, cuando las responsabilidades de ser Ladybug son demasiadas, a veces hablo con ella. Decir las cosas en voz alta me hace sentir mejor. Quizá podrías hacer lo mismo-

Ladybug sonrió para sí misma. Eso no era necesariamente falso: ella hablaba consigo misma cuando estaba estresada por la responsabilidad de salvar París.

-Quizá- dijo el héroe pensativo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de ella- gracias por todo, _bugginette_. Realmente eres la chica más extraordinaria del mundo-

-Y tú eres el mejor, _chaton_\- dijo la heroína, poniéndose de puntillas y besando su mejilla antes de mostrarle su yoyo- ya sabes que, si necesitas hablar, estoy a un mensaje de distancia-

Chat Noir sonrió y asintió mientras veía a la heroína lanzar su yoyo a la distancia y desaparecer sobre los techos de París.

X-x-x

_Mansión Agreste_

_Poco después_

Chat Noir regresó a casa después de haber purificado el akuma, pero cuando estuvo a punto de saltar hacia la mansión desde un edificio cercano para entrar por la ventana de su habitación cuando vio que alguien estaba ahí. Se detuvo en el techo de ese edificio y entrecerró los ojos para enfocar su mirada.

Lila estaba dentro de su habitación, mirando a su alrededor e inspeccionando sus cosas. El chico tragó saliva. No tenía nada que lo pudiera incriminar, y su computadora estaba encriptada y tenía contraseña, pero sabía que estaba en problemas. Lila seguramente le diría a su padre que se había escapado.

"Maldita sea", gruñó Adrien.

Realmente estaba furioso con Lila. Creyó que después de aceptar la propuesta de su padre de dejar el colegio, por fin Lila lo dejaría finalmente en paz. Pero no, ni siquiera tenía paz en su propia casa. Lila había mentido en televisión nacional diciendo que estaban saliendo juntos, causando varias akumatizaciones en el proceso, y ahora esto.

Una parte de él pensó que quizá podría entrar por el baño, o esperar a que se fuera, pero no tenía caso. Su padre le creía a Lila más que a él, y seguramente cualquier cosa que hiciera sería en vano.

Respiró hondo nuevamente al ver a Lila instalando una pequeña cámara en su escritorio, mirando la ventana. Entrar por la ventana estaba ya fuera de discusión.

"Quizá sospecha que eres Chat Noir", le dijo Plagg.

-¿Bromeas? Si fuera así, ya se lo habría dicho a _père_ y me habría confrontado- dijo Adrien- me habría quitado el Miraculous para protegerme-

Chat Noir miró fijamente hacia su habitación mientras que pensaba en qué era lo que Lila estaba tramando. Quiza… quizá Lila puso la cámara para descubrir cómo entraba y salía de su habitación por la ventana. Quizá quería vigilarlo para tener algo con qué extorsionarlo. Se mordió el labio por unos momentos, preocupado, pero sonrió levemente.

-Así que me quiere espiar- pensó Chat Noir entrecerrando los ojos- así que quieres bailar, de acuerdo, Lila, pero seré yo quien ponga el ritmo-

"Puede ser que eso quieras, chico, pero me temo que tendrás que lidiar con las consecuencias de que Lila haya descubierto que te escapaste de casa", dijo Plagg en su mente "espero que no sea grave"

-Yo también- dijo Chat Noir antes de saltar al suelo y ocultarse en el callejón tras su casa- detransformación-

Adrien abrió su camisa para dejar que Plagg se escondiera, quien obedeció renuentemente.

-No sé porqué no me dejas usar mi poder de Destrucción en ella- siseó el kwami mientras se escondía bajo la camisa de su portador. El chico miró la puerta de la mansión y respiró hondo. Esto no iba a ser bueno.

X-x-x

_Interior de la mansión_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Lila frunció el entrecejo al ver que la habitación de Adrien estaba completamente vacía y la ventana de su habitación estaba abierta. Solamente había dos opciones: que Adrien se haya escapado por sí mismo por la ventana, o que haya obtenido ayuda de alguien más, seguramente Ladybug o Chat Noir. Pero, ¿porqué los héroes harían eso? La chica recordó su primer encuentro con Ladybug, cuando descubrió sus mentiras delante de Adrien, comenzando su larga enemistad.

¿Y si Ladybug estaba enamorada de Adrien, y por eso lo había ayudado a salir?

Lila sonrió. Esa sería una excelente venganza contra Ladybug, si lograba conseguir quedarse con Adrien. Incluso podría lograr que fuera akumatizada y vencida. Todo sería tan fácil si Adrien no fuera tan santurrón y aburrido.

Pero podía volver a manipular a su padre. Podía acusarlo de haber escapado, y estaba seguro de que lo castigaría.

_FLASHBACK_

_Oficina de monsieur Agreste_

_Días antes_

_-Monsieur Agreste, creí que teníamos un trato- dijo Lila, cruzado los brazos molesta._

_-Lo tenemos-_

_-¿Y entonces porqué retiró a Adrien del colegio Françoise Dupont y disminuyó el número de días en los que lo visitaba para sus tutorías de matemáticas?- dijo ella- sabe que sus calificaciones…-_

_-Las calificaciones de Adrien siempre han sido perfectas- dijo monsieur Agreste- dejemos las pretensiones. No he creado ni una palabra de lo que dices- _

_Gabriel Agreste la miró fríamente por un momento, y fue entonces cuando Lila supo que, muy a pesar de sus esfuerzos por engañarlo, el hombre no había caído en sus mentiras. En vez de ello, solamente le estaba siguiendo la corriente y fingiendo que le creía. Su mente comenzó a crear excusas y mentiras para salir de esa._

_-Ya sé lo que estás haciendo, Lila- dijo seriamente monsieur Agreste- estás buscando una mentira para salir de esta. Me temo que no le servirá de nada. Tengo amplias pruebas no solo de que tú mentiste a tus compañeros, causaste todas esas heridas en Marinette Dupain-Cheng y que incluso la tiraste por las escaleras- Lila palideció aún más- sino que en repetidas ocasiones has ayudado voluntariamente a Papillon -_

_Lila dio un paso atrás._

_-Eso… eso es mentira- dijo la chica._

_Monsieur Agreste se volvió a Nathalie, quien le mostró en la pantalla el video de seguridad del colegio en el que ella tomaba un akuma y lo ponía en su arete, y otro video de seguridad de la calle, hablando con Oni-chan._

_-La única cosa que me haría renunciar a él sería que me ayudaras a deshacerme de la insoportable de Ladybug…- la voz de Lila se escuchó en la grabación._

_Lila tembló. El padre de Adrien tenía toda la evidencia de sus mentiras, y si alguien llegaba a saber eso, no solo sería expulsada: la podrían enviar a prisión por sus acciones._

_-Bien, ya que aclaramos eso- continuó monsieur Agreste- necesito tu ayuda para destruir a Ladybug y Chat Noir, y hacerme con sus Miraculous. Así es- añadió- yo soy Papillon . No tenemos que ser enemigos. Ambos tenemos un objetivo en común y es destruir a Ladybug. Creo que podemos trabajar juntos-_

_Todo el horror de Lila cambió a una expresión de sorpresa, y después se convirtió en una sonrisa maliciosa._

_-Debimos haber empezado por ahí, monsieur Agreste- sonrió Lila- creo que puedo ser de ayuda para ese propósito, pero tengo condiciones para ello- _

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Lila salió de la habitación de Adrien y bajó las escaleras del vestíbulo, mirando a través de la ventana lateral y notando que Adrien estaba caminando hacia la reja de la entrada. La chica sonrió maliciosamente y tomó su teléfono celular para enviar el mensaje.

_Lila: Adrien escapó de su habitación por la ventana. No creo que lo haya hecho por su propia cuenta. Quizá Ladybug está involucrada._

_Gabriel: bien, creo que podemos hacer algo para averiguarlo y, al mismo tiempo, asegurarnos que Adrien no vuelva a salir de aquí sin mi conocimiento._

La chica sonrió y apagó su celular antes de abrir la puerta.

X-x-x

_Habitación de Marinette_

_Más tarde_

-Detransformación-

Marinette se dejó caer sobre su cama y respiró hondo, justo cuando su madre dio unos golpecitos en la trampilla y entró a su habitación, de modo que Tikki apenas tuvo tiempo de esconderse.

-Marinette, ¿estás despierta?-

-Sí, _maman_, ¿qué sucede?-

-Un par de tus antiguos compañeros están esperándote en la entrada de la panadería- dijo Marinette- me pidieron que les diera tu número pero habíamos acordado que te preguntaría primero-

-No te preocupes, _maman, _puedo hacer que se vayan- dijo Marinette, incorporándose y bajando las escaleras.

-No tienes que hacerlo, _ma chérie_\- dijo Sabine con una leve sonrisa- yo puedo decirles que no puedes hablar con ellos, o que ya estás dormida-

-No, _maman_, yo puedo manejar esto- dijo Marinette.

La chica le sonrió a su madre y bajó las escaleras hacia la panadería. Cuando abrió la puerta, para su sorpresa, estaban Nino y Alya. El chico moreno estaba callado y cabizbajo, mientras que Alya estaba cruzando los brazos. Una parte de ella supuso que la pelirroja había ido a verla porque quería disculparse con ella después de que Ladybug le había dicho que Lila mentía y que la estaba intentando destruir.

Marinette se detuvo en la puerta y cruzó los brazos, esperando la disculpa.

-Marinette- dijo Nino, rompiendo el silencio después de un par de minutos- solo queríamos decirte que, a pesar de todo lo que pasó, eras nuestra amiga y nunca quisimos que te transfirieras a otro colegio o que cambiaras tu número de móvil. No era necesario eso y…- se interrumpió.

La chica lo miró con desdén y sin responder. Estaba esperando que hubiera una disculpa ahí. Al ver que Nino no siguió hablando, Marinette frunció el entrecejo confundida y volvió sus ojos a Alya, quien le devolvió la mirada.

-Lo que Nino quiere decir es que no tenemos porqué estar distanciados- dijo Alya a su vez- es bastante sencillo, Marinette, solamente necesitas disculparte con Lila por lo que hiciste-

Marinette palideció. Seguramente había escuchado mal.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Sabemos que no eres así, Marinette- continuó Alya- este odio tuyo hacia Lila ya ha ido demasiado lejos. Solamente necesitas disculparte, y todo volverá a ser como antes-

Marinette no podía creerlo. ¿Ella era la que tenía que disculparse con Lila? Realmente creía que Alya la escucharía, si no como Marinette, al menos como Ladybug, pero al parecer se había equivocada.

-¿Y exactamente porqué tengo que disculparme con Lila?- dijo Marinette- ¿exactamente porqué tengo que que ser yo la que se disculpe con ella? ¿Porque incluso antes de regresar me envió a la parte de atrás de la clase para alejarme de todos?¿Porque me amenazó el primer día que regresó al colegio?¿Porqué inventó historias sobre mí o porque me hizo bromas crueles todo el tiempo? Ah, ¿o porque me tiró de las escaleras?- frunció el entrecejo- seguramente todo eso fue mi culpa, ¿verdad?-

-Si no hubieras inventado esas historias sobre ella…- comenzó a decir la pelirroja.

-Yo no inventé nada sobre Lila- dijo Marinette, e iba a continuar explicando lo sucedido, pero Alya la interrumpió, dejando escapar una expresión fastidiada.

-Mira, Marinette, solo queremos darte una oportunidad- dijo Alya.

La pelinegra frunció el entrecejo.

-No necesito una oportunidad, Alya- dijo ella- esta era tu oportunidad. Tomaste tu decisión, así que ahora Lila es tu nueva mejor amiga-

-Marinette…-

-No tenemos nada más de qué hablar. Y por favor, deja de venir a molestar a mis padres- dijo Marinette- deseo que seas muy feliz con tu nueva amiga, déjame en ser feliz con mis nuevos amigos. Los que sí creen en mí-

Antes de que Alya pudiera responderle e ignorando sus reclamos, Marinette dio media vuelta y salió de la panadería rumbo al apartamento de la familia.

-¿Marinette?- escuchó la vocecita de Tikki mientras que cerraba la trampilla de su habitación.

-Estoy bien, Tikki, en serio- dijo Marinette- Alya tomó su decisión, y yo… acepté que me había abandonado. Por eso el cambio de colegio y de móvil. Solo hoy se confirmó-

Tikki sonrió y abrazó su mejilla.

-Estarás bien- dijo ella- tú y Adrien estarán bien. Ya lo verás-

-Lo sé- sonrió ella- además, también estoy preocupada por Chat Noir. Parece que toda la gente que amo está sufriendo. Excepto _papa_ y _maman_, por supuesto-

-Las cosas comenzaron a mejorar, para ti y para Adrien, cuando ambos cambiaron de colegio- dijo Tikki- seguramente las cosas mejorarán-

Marinette sonrió al mismo tiempo que su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar con una llamada de Adrien. Ella entrecerró los ojos y respondió.

-_Salut_-

-_Hey, Marinette_\- dijo Adrien con voz quebrada. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, el chico continuó- _escucha, no tengo mucho tiempo. Algo malo sucedió. Ladybug… creo que tienes una manera de comunicarte con ella_-

Marinette parpadeó. No sabía de donde había sacado esa idea Adrien, pero el chico se escuchaba bastante afligido, así que decidió no contradecirlo.

-Sí…- dijo Marinette sin entender- ¿qué sucede?¿estás bien?-

-_No_\- dijo Adrien sinceramente, e hizo una pausa de unos segundos antes de continuar-_ quiero decir, no estoy en peligro, pero necesito hablar con Ladybug antes de que amanezca. Por favor, Marinette. Necesito tu ayuda_-

La chica tuvo un horrible sensación en su estómago al escucharlo así.

-De acuerdo, Adrien- dijo ella cada vez más preocupada por el chico- me aseguraré de pasar tu mensaje a Ladybug-

-_Gracias_\- dijo el chico, y ella estuvo segura de que lo escuchó sollozar- _prometo explicarte todo cuando… cuando pueda. Pero primero… Ladybug. Por favor_-

-Ladybug estará ahí, Adrien, te lo prometo- dijo Marinette antes de colgar la llamada y volverse a su kwami- ¿crees que…?-

-Creo que sé de qué se trata- dijo Tikki tristemente- vamos, no puedes dejar a Adrien esperando-

-Tikki, transfórmame-

Ladybug salió por la trampilla en el techo de su habitación y se detuvo unos segundos sobre el balcón antes de lanzar su yoyo a la distancia, jurando en silencio que le daría una muerta lenta y dolorosa a quien hubiera osado hacerle daño a Adrien.

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué le pasó a Adrien que se sintió orillado a llamar a Ladybug? ¿Qué hicieron ahora Lila y Gabriel? Me temo que no les gustará nada. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	14. Capítulo 14

Resumen: Tras caer en cuenta de lo peligrosa que es Lila, Adrien decidió que no podía seguir con la misma estrategia. La mentirosa se volvió contra él, pero decidió atacarlo donde más le dolería. A su vez, Kagami descubrió que tenía algo en común con Marinette además del chico del que estaban enamoradas: su desconfianza y disgusto hacia Lila.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

FRAGMENTACIÓN

CAPÍTULO 14

_Mansión Agreste_

_Poco antes_

Adrien sabía que le esperaban problemas dentro de la mansión por haber escapado y desobedecido a su padre, pero jamás creyó que serían de esa magnitud. En el pasado ya había escapado un par de veces, y si bien su padre se había molestado, jamás había pasado nada grave más que la expresión decepcionada de su padre.

Al abrir la puerta, sus ojos se encontraron con el rostro de Lila, sonriéndole como si supiera algo que ella no. Adrien no fingió sorpresa al verla ni comentó nada al respecto, sino que pasó a un lado de ella como si no existiera y se dispuso a subir las escaleras a su habitación cuando la puerta de la oficina de su padre se abrió y éste salió a encontrarse con él.

-Adrien- dijo fríamente.

-_Père_\- le respondió Adrien, intentando no mostrarse culpable.

-¿Se puede saber porqué no estabas en tu habitación?- preguntó fríamente.

El chico hizo un esfuerzo por no rodar los ojos. Podía sentir la presencia de Lila a sus espaldas, seguramente sonriendo maliciosamente, satisfecha del caos que había causado con el padre de Adrien. En vez de ello decidió respirar hondo.

-Me sentía un poco… encerrado, y decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco- respondió el chico con la expresión más inocente que pudo encontrar- solo dar una vuelta en la Place du Châtelet para despejarme un poco-

Adrien supuso que con esa excusa sería suficiente, la Place du Châtelet estaba literalmente frente a la entrada principal de la mansión.

-Sabes bien las reglas que tenemos en esta casa- dijo Gabriel fríamente- no puedes salir de esta casa a ningún lado sin mi autorización y sin tu guardaespaldas-

-Lo sé, _père_, pero solo salí unos pasos por un poco de aire fresco y…-

-Y no es la primera vez que desobedeces- lo interrumpió Gabriel- nuevamente hubo un ataque de akuma mientras que tú estabas fuera. Papillon está cada vez más desesperado, y sabes lo mucho que me preocupa que haya un ataque y no saber dónde estás-

-¿Hubo un ataque?- dijo el chico fingiendo sorpresa- _père_, no tenía idea. Y me separé ni dos calles de aquí, y además…-

-Basta- dijo su padre alzando la voz, haciendo que Adrien diera un paso atrás.

El chico miró de reojo a Nathalie, que nuevamente tenía una expresión incómoda, y al Gorila, que llevaba consigo una caja de color negro y tenía una expresión idéntica a la de la asistente. Adrien tragó saliva y volvió sus ojos a su padre, quien le regresaba la mirada con esos fríos ojos. Exhaló el aire que tenía retenido en sus pulmones y volvió los ojos a la pintura de su madre detrás de él.

Los ojos verdes de Emilie Agreste, incluso en la pintura, tenían un efecto calmante en él. A diferencia de los ojos fríos de su padre, los de su madre le transmitían calidez y cariño. Era como si su madre le estuviera sonriendo, y esa hermosa sonrisa que le recordaba a la de Ladybug. Respiró hondo nuevamente y se volvió a su padre.

-Bien, en vista de que no puedes obedecer una simple indicación de que te quedes en casa, tendré que asegurarme de saber donde estás cada minuto de cada día- dijo Gabriel Agreste, volviéndose hacia Nathalie, quien a su vez se volvió al Gorila para abrir la caja.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó el chico frunciendo el entrecejo mientras que vio a Nathalie sacar lo que parecía ser un reloj inteligente.

-Una tobillera electrónica- dijo su padre- para saber donde estás en todo momento-

Adrien palideció mientras veía a Nathalie acercarse a él con ese artefacto. ¡No podía permitirlo! No podría volver a salir de su casa. ¿Y qué pasaría si había un akuma? No podría convertirse en Chat Noir sin ser descubierto.

-¡No!- dijo el chico, volviéndose a su padre mientras que se alejaba de Nathalie, caminando hacia atrás hasta quedar contra la pared- _père_, esto realmente no es necesario…-

-No es pregunta. Hazlo inmediatamente- dijo fríamente Gabriel, haciendo una señal al Gorila, quien tomó al chico de los brazos y lo levantó unos centímetros del suelo.

-¡_Père_, esto es inhumano!- dijo Adrien horrorizado mientras que forcejeaba para soltarse de su guardaespaldas, a sabiendas que aquello era en vano- no puedes… no es…-

-Adrien, deja de hacer tanto drama-

-_Père_, por favor, no hagas esto- le suplicó Adrien, y volvió sus ojos a Nathalie, quien caminaba hacia él con ese horrible artefacto. El chico forcejeó con el Gorila y movió las piernas desesperadamente para soltarse. Quizá Nathalie lo escucharía, quizá…- Nathalie, por favor… no lo hagan… por favor…-

A pesar de sus ruegos, Nathalie se acercó a él y colocó la tobillera en su pierna izquierda antes de que el Gorila volviera a depositarlo en el suelo.

-_Père_… por favor…- dijo Adrien, sus ojos humedeciéndose. Se imaginaba que su padre era capaz de muchas cosas, pero no algo así- no quiero… esto no es… ¡no soy un criminal para que me hagas esto!-

-Ya basta, Adrien- dijo su padre fríamente- debiste haberlo pensado mejor antes de escaparte de la casa como siempre-

-_Père_, no…- dijo el chico, sus lágrimas comenzando a rodar silenciosamente por sus mejillas a pesar de que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo consciente por no llorar. No podía creer que su propio padre lo tratara como un criminal- a _maman_ no le gustaría ver que hiciste….-

_PAFF_

A la mención de Emilie Agreste, el rostro de Gabriel enrojeció de furia y levantó la mano hacia su hijo, dándole una bofetada con la parte posterior de la misma y haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A MENCIONARLA EN MI PRESENCIA!- gritó el hombre con una expresión furiosa y los ojos desorbitados.

Adrien lo miró con una expresión horrorizada y se llevó su mano a la mejilla dolida, temblando de dolor e impotencia. Estaba completamente atrapado, y su padre, la única familia que le quedaba, lo había golpeado y condenado a arresto domiciliario.

Sus ojos miraron los fríos de su padre, quien solo entrecerró los ojos en su dirección, y Adrien supo que no encontraría consuelo en ellos. Después de ello, sus ojos se fijaron en los de la pintura de su madre, y el chico deseó por un momento que quien hubiera desaparecido fuera su padre y no su _maman_.

"_Maman_…" pensó mientras que un sollozo se escapaba de sus labios.

-Deja de ser tan dramático- dijo Gabriel en el mismo tino frío, sin sentir ni un poco de compasión por lo que acababa de hacer ni por la expresión desconsolada de su hijo- en la mañana instalaremos cámaras en el patio y en los alrededores de la mansión, para asegurarme de que no vuelvas a dar un paseo sin permiso. Ahora ve a tu habitación; estoy sumamente disgustado contigo-

Adrien miró a su padre completamente derrotado con ojos llorosos y subió a su habitación, no sin antes lanzar una mirada furiosa a Lila, quien le dedicó una sonrisa triunfal cuando el chico pasó a su lado en la entrada de la oficina.

Mientras que subía la escalera, Nathalie lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

-Lo siento, Adrien- dijo la asistente con su habitual tono estoico, pero pudo ver su expresión entristecida. El chico estaba tan ofendido con ella que se soltó de un tirón y subió a su habitación.

Adrien cerró la puerta con llave y Plagg lo miró con una expresión enfurecida. Durante el intercambio entre su padre y él, el kwami había subido a estropear la cámara que Lila había instalado en su habitación y había buscado en caso de que hubiera alguna cosa que pudiera ser usado para espiarlo; y apenas había regresado para presenciar la mayor parte del intercambio entre padre e hijo, incluyendo la parte en la que Gabriel lo había golpeado.

Adrien se dejó caer sentado sobre la cama y recogió las piernas, apoyando su frente en sus rodillas y dando rienda suelta a su llanto.

Plagg no le dijo nada, no le impidió llorar y desahogarse. Su cachorro lo necesitaba. Si un akuma llegaba a osar acercarse a él, el kwami lo destruiría sin ningún reparo. Su chico necesitaba llorar y sacar todos los sentimientos que llevaba semanas embotellando, desde que Lila lo había amenazado por primera vez.

El kwami siseó. Sería tan fácil para él, usar su poder destructivo en ese estúpido artefacto, la causa del dolor de su cachorro. Pero sabía que ese no era el punto.

Fu le había advertido que tendría un portador con algunos problemas emocionales, pero no se imaginaba que sería un chico de corazón puro, el cual acababa de ser masacrado por su propio padre y por la gente en quien confiaba.

Plagg se posó en el hombro de su portador y comenzó a frotar su cabeza en la mejilla de él, ronroneando suavemente para tratar de calmarlo. No dijo nada, sabía que las palabras eran inútiles en esos momentos. Lo que necesitaba su cachorro era cariño, un abrazo, saber que era querido y no tratado como un objeto por su propia familia.

Poco a poco los sollozos de Adrien fueron calmándose, y Plagg continuó frotando su cabeza y ronroneando hasta que el chico respiró hondo.

-Plagg…- dijo Adrien finalmente- necesito ver a Ladybug. Necesito decirle…-

Plagg sabía bien a lo que se refería. No le gustaba la idea, y sabía que a Tikki tampoco le gustaría que revelara su identidad antes de desenmascarar a Papillon, y mucho menos en esas circunstancias, pero no tenían opción. Además, si Adrien seguía tan afligido podía ser akumatizado, y eso sería una catástrofe. ¡Su Miraculous no debía caer en poder de Papillon, por ningún motivo!

-Llama a Marinette- le dijo Plagg- recuerda que Ladybug te dijo que conoce a Marinette, estoy seguro de que ella puede localizarla y hacer que venga a ti-

Los ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas se volvieron hacia él.

-¿Puedo confiar en ella, Plagg?- dijo el chico.

-Puedes confiar en Ladybug- dijo el kwami- vamos, llámala. Tenemos hasta antes del amanecer, cuando tu padre ponga las cámaras-

Adrien asintió y tomó su teléfono celular con manos temblorosas, buscando en sus contactos el número de Marinette. No estaba listo para decirle a ella lo que acababa de suceder, pero tenía que decirle a Ladybug.

X-x-x

_Más tarde_

Ladybug no tardó más de diez minutos en llegar al edificio frente a la ventana de Adrien en la mansión Agreste, y miró con cuidado a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie la estuviera viendo. Tras respirar hondo, saltó hacia la ventana abierta y se introdujo a la habitación de Adrien.

No tardó mucho en encontrarlo. El chico estaba ovillado en el suelo, en el hueco entre su cama y la mesita de noche, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho y su cabeza hundida en sus brazos. Al escuchar en suave sonido que provocó Ladybug al entrar a la habitación, Adrien levantó sus ojos enrojecidos hacia ella, abriéndolos desmesuradamente como si no pudiera creer que estaba ahí.

-Ladybug…- dijo con voz quebrada- viniste…-

-Me llamaste- dijo ella encogiendo los hombros simplemente.

A la heroína le partió el corazón verlo así. Inmediatamente se arrodilló frente a él y lo abrazó contra su pecho. El chico no se resistió, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de ella y sollozando en voz baja. Tras unos minutos, se separó suavemente de él y presionó sus labios en la frente.

-¿Qué sucede, Adrien?- susurró ella- Marinette me dijo que no estabas bien. Sonaba muy preocupada-

-Yo…- comenzó Adrien- hay algo que tengo que decirte. Espero que no te enojes conmigo, ni me odies después de lo que te voy a decir-

Ladybug parpadeó. No había manera en el mundo en la que ella pudiera odiar a Adrien; lo amaba con todo su corazón. Se levantó y le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. El chico dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente aceptó y se levantó. Después de ello, vio a la heroína sentarse en la orilla de su cama, y el chico hizo lo mismo.

-No creo que sea posible que te odie- dijo Ladybug con una sonrisa, sentándose junto a él en el pequeño espacio- te escucho-

Adrien la miró con enormes ojos. Su Lady estaba ahí, había acudido cuando la necesitaba. ¿Por dónde empezaba? ¿Diciéndole que él era Chat Noir?¿Que estaba en peligro inminente de ser akumatizado?¿Que su padre lo tenía efectivamente preso en su propia casa, y que no podría salir a ayudarla a combatir los akumas?¿Que la amaba y esperaba que no lo odiara por tener que revelarle su identidad?

-Yo…- comenzó Adrien, dudoso, sus ojos alternando entre las manos y los ojos de Ladybug- creo… que es mejor que te lo muestre. Plagg, sal de tu escondite por favor-

Ante los ojos sorprendidos de Ladybug, el kwami de la Destrucción apareció junto a Adrien y se posó en el hombro izquierdo del chico, sus orejas caídas y una expresión tan derrotada como la de su portador.

-Plagg…- dijo Ladybug, sus ojos fijos en el kwami, antes de pasarlos hacia Adrien.

-Hey, _coccinelle_\- dijo el kwami- hazme un favor y dile a Tikki que no nos asesine-

Al ver a la heroína parpadear, Adrien levantó su mano derecha para mostrarle su anillo.

-Sí, _ma lady_, yo soy Chat Noir- dijo el chico, bajando su mano y reprimiendo un sollozo- siento tener que decirte esto. Sé que querías que mantuviéramos nuestras identidades secretas, pero algo terrible acaba de suceder-

Ladybug sintió su corazón latir desbocado. Adrien era Chat Noir. Chat Noir era Adrien. El chico lloroso y entristecido a su lado era su valiente _partenaire_, quien no dudaba en saltar frente al peligro, reducido y quebrado frente a sus ojos. Tenía que tranquilizarse. Tenía que estar serena para poder ayudar a Chat Noir, es decir, ayudar a Adrien. Ya podría entrar en pánico más tarde.

-Está bien, _chaton_, no estoy enojada contigo- dijo ella con voz dulce, tomando una de las manos de Adrien entre las suyas- cuéntame lo qué sucedió-

El chico volvió a mirarla, y sus labios formaron una o por un momento. Luego bajó la mirada hacia su pierna.

-Lila Rossi- dijo Adrien, haciendo un esfuerzo para no volver a sollozar- ella juró que me dejaría solo y sin amigos, y que… al final sería suyo- hizo una expresión de disgusto- ella tiene a _père_ envuelto en sus mentiras. Y descubrió que estuve escapando de mi habitación, después de que hoy peleamos contra ese akuma. _Père_ se enfureció porque escapé y…- levantó su pierna, mostrándole la tobillera alrededor de su pierna, la cual tenía una pequeña luz color rojo que parpadeaba intermitentemente.

Ladybug miró horrorizada el artefacto, y comprendió perfectamente el terror de Adrien. Incluso si no fuera Chat Noir, eso era completamente inhumano. Lo estaba tratando como un criminal, no como su propio hijo.

-Esto… esto es…- comenzó a decir ella, sin poder creer lo que Gabriel Agreste, su ídolo, le acababa de hacer a su propio hijo. Respiró hondo. Tenía que tranquilizarse. ¡Si ella era Ladybug! La Ladybug que creía que todos los problemas tenían solución. Y tendría que encontrar una para Adrien, su _partenaire_ y el chico que amaba en la misma persona. Sus ojos volvieron a los de él- de acuerdo, eso es un problema. ¿Qué podemos hacer al respecto?-

Adrien la miró, y sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse.

-No me la puedo quitar sin que _père_ lo sepa, y eso pone en riesgo mi identidad. La solución es que te lleves mi anillo- dijo Adrien en voz baja- que se lo devuelvas al maestro Fu, o que se lo des a alguien más para que sea Chat Noir-

Ladybug lo miró horrorizada.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo ella- claro que no. Tú eres Chat Noir. Tú eres mi _partenaire_, nadie más- acercó la mano de él a su pecho- tú eres en quien confío totalmente-

-_Ma lady_, solo mírame- dijo Adrien- estoy en riesgo de ser akumatizado en cualquier momento. Sabes bien que el anillo del Gato Negro no debe de caer en manos de Papillon -

-Por más que me duela decirlo, el chico tiene razón- intervino Plagg tristemente, aún en el hombro de Adrien- no quiero dejarlo solo, pero si es akumatizado usando el Miraculous las cosas serán sumamente graves-

Ladybug no quería admitirlo, pero ellos tenían razón.

-No quiero perderte, _chaton_\- dijo ella en voz baja, mirando tristemente el anillo en la mano derecha del chico- y no quiero dejarte solo-

Adrien puso sus manos sobre las de ella. La presencia de Ladybug comenzaba a ser como un bálsamo para su corazón herido.

-Ladybug, tú tienes que seguir adelante con esto- dijo Adrien- solo será mientras esté atrapado. Estoy seguro de que podré encontrar una manera de liberarme. Pero mientras tanto, no puedes pelear con los akumas tú sola. Trae de regreso a Viperion, a Ryuuko, o a quien creas que te pueda ayudar mejor. Y si crees que lo necesitas, usa mi anillo y dáselo a alguien que sea…-

-No- lo interrumpió ella- nadie más es Chat Noir. Guardaré tu anillo mientras no lo puedas usar, y te lo devolveré cuando llegue el momento. Además- añadió, volviéndose al kwami- lo dejaré en modo camuflaje para que Plagg pueda quedarse contigo-

-_Ma lady_, no es…-

-Es necesario- dijo Ladybug- Plagg conoce mi verdadera identidad y puede ir por mí cuando me necesites. Puede ayudarme en caso de un akuma, ya lo ha hecho antes-

-Al viejo Fu no le gustará esto- comentó Plagg en un tono lleno de amargura- dice que soy demasiado peligroso sin portador-

-Lo sé, pero solo será en situaciones de extrema necesidad- dijo Ladybug, volviendo sus ojos a Adrien, quien se quitó el anillo y lo puso en la mano de la chica. Como lo entregaba renuentemente, el anillo siguió en modo camuflaje y Plagg permaneció en su sitio. Ladybug guardó el anillo en el interior de su yoyo- te lo devolveré cuando llegue el momento, _chaton_. Tienes mi palabra-

Adrien sonrió tristemente.

-Te lo agradezco, _ma lady_\- dijo el chico en voz baja- pero por favor, prométeme que, mientras que estés peleando sin mí, tendrás mucho cuidado. No sé que haría si… si algo malo que te pasara-

Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

-Ahora solo falta una cosa- dijo Ladybug mientras que se mordía el labio inferior- me dijiste tu identidad, y es solo justo que te diga la mía-

-¡No!- dijo Adrien, alzando la voz por un momento. Después de ello, se ruborizó levemente al ver la expresión sorprendida de ella- lo siento. No puedes decirme tu identidad, por más que lo desee saber. Es demasiado riesgoso cuando estoy en peligro de ser akumatizado. No, por favor. No quiero cargar con…-

Ladybug parpadeó. Chat Noir había sido el único que había querido conocer la identidad del otro durante todo ese tiempo, y había respetado los deseos de su compañera de mantener sus identidades secretas.

La chica no pudo evitar lanzarse sobre él para abrazarlo. Como Adrien estaba sentado en el borde de la cama con una de sus piernas sobre la cama para mostrarle la tobillera, el chico perdió el equilibrio por el abrazo repentino y ambos cayeron al suelo, Ladybug sobre él.

-Woaaa…-

-Ouch…-

-Lo siento, lo siento- dijo Ladybug, ruborizándose- soy demasiado torpe-

Adrien rió en voz baja mientras que la rodeaba con sus brazos. Él había caído sentado en el suelo con sus piernas extendidas, y ella había caído sobre su regazo.

-No te preocupes, _bugginette_\- dijo él- amo que me abraces- sonrió tristemente al ver que la chica se ruborizaba más- ya sé que amas a alguien más. Aún así, tu amistad es el más bello de los regalos-

Ladybug parpadeó. Adrien, Chat Noir, el chico que amaba desde que lo conoció la amaba a ella. Bueno, a su alter ego heroico, pero en su defensa, ella también se había enamorado de una de sus dos facetas.

-Hay algo que tengo que confesarte, _mon chaton_\- dijo Ladybug en voz baja, y añadió antes de que él reclamara- no, no es mi identidad-

-¿Entonces qué es?-

-¿El chico del que estoy enamorada?- dijo Ladybug en voz baja, y Adrien asintió tristemente- ese chico se llama Adrien Agreste-

Adrien abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras que ella se pasaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

-¿Es… es cierto eso?- dijo él, mientras que ella asentía levemente- _ma lady_, ¿es cierto que me amas?-

Ladybug sonrió.

-¿Necesitas volver a escucharlo?- dijo ella- te amo, Adrien-

Las mejillas de Adrien se encendieron mientras que Ladybug ponía sus brazos sobre sus hombros y los cruzaba detrás de su cuello. Su pequeño pecho tocaba suavemente el suyo, y la nariz de ella hizo contacto con la suya. Sentía como si se fuera a hundir en ese profundo mar de azul que eran sus ojos, ese suave rosa de sus labios. El chico puso una de sus manos en la espalda de ella y otra en su cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí mismo y acortando la distancia entre sus labios y los de ella.

Si Chat Noir había pasado todos los días durante el último año soñando con ese momento, no había podido imaginarse lo maravilloso que era. El contacto con sus labios le había causado una súbita descarga eléctrica que lo recorrió por completo mientras que su mente le gritaba que Ladybug lo estaba besando. ¡La chica que amaba lo estaba besando!

Los dedos de la chica se hundieron en sus cabellos, arrancándole un suave gemido de placer, mientras que las manos de él recorrían la espalda de la chica. No quería que ese momento terminara jamás.

-Adrien…- escuchó decir a Ladybug contra sus labios.

-Te amo, _ma lady_\- susurró él cuando ambos se separaron.

Ladybug iba a volver a besarlo cuando escucharon pasos subiendo por las escaleras. Adrien se volvió hacia ella con urgencia, y ella se levantó, ayudándolo también a ponerse de pie.

-Tengo que irme- susurró ella- pero no te abandonaré, Adrien. Regresaré cada vez que pueda- se acercó a él, poniéndose de puntillas y besando su mejilla- no pierdas la esperanza-

-Jamás- sonrió él, sus mejillas tiñéndose levemente de rosa.

La heroína asintió y lanzó su yoyo por la ventana, alejándose en la noche. Adrien la miró alejarse con una leve sonrisa. Antes de que Ladybug llegara, el chico creyó que no podría volver a sonreír ese día, ahora no estaba seguro de que pudiera llegar a dejar de sonreír en algún momento.

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Como ven, el "padre del año" hizo de las suyas, y Adrien tuvo que entregar su anillo porque no podía ayudar a Ladybug en esas condiciones. Al menos hubo un besito Ladrien, y nuestro héroe favorito se consoló gracias a su Lady. (Por cierto, pude escuchar sus gritos hasta acá).

**deisy320** escribió un spinoff de esta historia que se llama **Musical Fragmentación**, les recomiendo mucho que vayan a visitarlo.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos, y nos leemos muy pronto.

Abby L.


	15. Capítulo 15

Resumen: Tras caer en cuenta de lo peligrosa que es Lila, Adrien decidió que no podía seguir con la misma estrategia. La mentirosa se volvió contra él, pero decidió atacarlo donde más le dolería. A su vez, Kagami descubrió que tenía algo en común con Marinette además del chico del que estaban enamoradas: su desconfianza y disgusto hacia Lila.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

FRAGMENTACIÓN

CAPÍTULO 15

_Habitación de Marinette_

_Más tarde_

Al día siguiente era día de colegio, pero a Marinette no le importó. Desde que llegó a su habitación y se detransformó, la chica comenzó a caminar en círculos. Su cerebro y su corazón se sentían pesados y llenos de pensamientos y sentimientos contrarios. Estaba preocupada por Adrien, horrorizada por lo que su padre le había hecho, ansiosa porque sabía que Chat Noir no podría ayudarla en los siguientes combates, y obviamente en las nubes sabiendo que Adrien la amaba y que lo había besado.

No creía que fuera posible dormir esa noche.

-Marinette, ¿quieres hablar de lo que sucedió?- preguntó la kwami.

La chica se sentó sobre el diván y se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras que soltaba sus coletas en preparación para irse a dormir mientras que meditaba lo que había sucedido, la tormenta de emociones que tenía en ese momento: furia con monsieur Agreste, su ídolo. Preocupación por Adrien. Emoción porque lo había besado. Ansiedad al saber que se enfrentaría sola a los siguientes akumas.

Estaba segura de que iba a explotar de tantas emociones contenidas en ella.

-¿Crees que lo que hice estuvo bien?- dijo Marinette en voz baja, volviendo a Tikki- en dejar que Plagg se quede con Adrien a pesar de que yo tenga el anillo-

-Plagg tenía razón, al maestro Fu no le va a gustar- dijo Tikki- pero debo admitir que es la mejor decisión, dadas las circunstancias. No podías dejar solo a Adrien después de lo que pasó- frunció el entrecejo- realmente quisiera que Plagg usara su poder de destrucción en la estúpida cara de Lila y de su padre, y…-

Marinette miró boquiabierta a su kwami.

-Tikki, jamás te había escuchado hablar así- dijo Marinette- pero no puedo decir que no comparto el sentimiento. Una parte de mí quería golpearlo, y la otra… secuestrar a Adrien para alejarlo de todo eso-

La kwami asintió. Chat Noir o no, lo que Gabriel Agreste había hecho a su hijo, tratándolo como un criminal por haber salido de casa era imperdonable, sobre todo porque no sabía que sus escapadas eran para salvar París de los mismos villanos de los que se quejaba. Y sabía que Lila era la instigadora de todo eso.

Lila era verdaderamente malvada. No se había equivocado cuando dijo que era mil veces peor que Chloé.

-Bien, ahora tenemos que pensar qué vamos a hacer- dijo Marinette- el Miraculous de Chat Noir está a salvo, pero tenemos que hacer algo antes del próximo ataque de akuma. ¿Qué es lo que propones?-

-Lo que dijo Adrien no es mala idea- dijo la kwami- llamar a otro héroe permanentemente-

-¿Quién?-

-Esa es tu decisión, Marinette- dijo Tikki pensativa- pero si yo tuviera que elegir, elegiría a Viperion-

-Yo estaba pensando en Ryuuko- dijo la chica- Kagami es poderosa y podría ayudarnos más durante la pelea-

-En eso tienes razón pero también es peligroso porque Papillon sabe la identidad de Ryuuko- dijo Tikki tristemente- podría aprovecharse de eso para quitarle su Miraculous, o…-

-Lo sé, pero realmente confío en ella- dijo Marinette- además, Papillon jamás pensaría que dejé el Miraculous en poder de Kagami, sobre todo después de que Mayura le quitó el Miraculous de la abeja a Chat Noir cuando peleamos contra Miraculer-

Tikki se quedó pensativa. Las dos opciones podían funcionar.

-¿Porqué no lo consultas con la almohada, Marinette?- dijo la kwami- mañana tienes colegio, y verás a Kagami y a Luka. Además, creo que ambas tenemos que hacer una visita al maestro Fu, o al menos avisarle lo sucedido con Chat Noir-

La chica asintió.

-Creo que tienes razón, Tikki- dijo ella, tomando el celular y enviando un breve mensaje al maestro Fu contándole lo sucedido. También envió un mensaje a Adrien.

_Marinette: hey. Ladybug me contó lo que hizo tu padre. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, no dudes en decirme._

Unos segundos después, Adrien le respondió.

_Adrien: gracias, Marinette. Lamento mucho haberte asustado. ¿Podrías decirle a Kagami que no podré ir al esgrima? Quizá ella pueda hablar con su madre al respecto._

_Marinette: considéralo hecho. Y mañana intentaré visitarte._

_Adrien: eso me gustaría mucho, pero estoy seguro de que père no te dejará entrar a la mansión._

_Marinette: entonces mantén abierta la ventana de tu habitación, porque te lanzaré una bolsa de galletas. Tengo un excelente brazo lanzador._

_Adrien: debo admitir que me hiciste reír. Te lo agradezco, Marinette, pero no es tan fácil, el muro es muy alto. _

_Marinette: ¡no puedo creer que dudes de mí, Adrien Agreste! Tengo un bombero que me podría ayudar prestándome la escalera de su camión, y no dudaré en usarlo._

_Adrien: si lo haces, père te va a descubrir. Quiere poner cámaras alrededor_

Marinette entrecerró los ojos. ¿Porqué Gabriel Agreste pondría cámaras alrededor de la mansión? No era como que Adrien podía trepar la barda tras escapar por la ventana. Además, ya tenía esa horrenda tobillera para saber dónde estaba. ¿Acaso quería descubrir otra cosa?

El sonido de otro mensaje interrumpió sus pensamientos.

_Adrien: no sé que haría sin ti. Eres la mejor amiga que cualquiera pudiera pedir._

Marinette sonrió dulcemente. Esa mañana le habría dolido escuchar a Adrien decir que era una buena amiga, pero ahora sabía porqué: porque el chico amaba a Ladybug.

_Marinette: bonsoir, Adrien. Mañana tendrás tus galletas aunque sea lo último que haga. _

La chica sonrió levemente y se dejó caer sobre su cama, poniendo el teléfono celular a recargar su batería, y apagó la luz. Apenas cerró los ojos, su teléfono celular sonó. Cuando Marinette vio la pantalla, no tenía ningún nombre, solamente el dibujo de una tortuga.

-_Salut_\- dijo ella al responder la llamada- ¿maestro Fu?-

-_Tenemos que hablar, Marinette. Ven a buscarme mañana después del colegio_-

Marinette suspiró largamente. Ojalá se hubiera enterado de la identidad de Chat Noir en otra situación. Si fuera así, estaba segura que no dejaría de gritar de emoción. Pero eso tendría que esperar; Adrien... Chat Noir, la necesitaba.

X-x-x

_Mansión Agreste_

_La mañana siguiente_

Nathalie había tenido el nada envidiable trabajo de llevar el desayuno a Adrien y ver cómo se encontraba.

Desde el día anterior había argumentado con _monsieur_ Agreste que esa medida no era la mejor para Adrien, pero Gabriel estaba convencido de que esas extrañas escapadas de Adrien eran sospechosas, y quería saber qué era lo que estaba haciendo. El chico nunca daba una explicación convincente, además de que quería presionarlo para que comenzara una relación con Lila. Gabriel sabía que Adrien no amaba a Lila y, más importantemente, Lila tampoco lo amaba a él, pero le daría su trofeo para tenerla contenta y que siguiera cooperando con él para poder obtener los Miraculous. Además, el hecho de que el mundo creyera que Adrien estuviera en una relación le había regalado varios akumas.

La asistente respiró hondo antes de abrir la puerta y entrar a la habitación.

Adrien estaba tumbado en la cama boca abajo. Estaba ya despierto, pero no se había levantado aún. Tenía una mirada perdida hacia la pared, mucho menos afligido de lo que ella se había imaginado. Cuando vio entrar a Nathalie, el chico frunció el entrecejo y decididamente giró su cabeza hacia el lado contrario. .

-_Bonjour_, Adrien- dijo la asistente mientras que ponía su desayuno en el escritorio- las lecciones hoy comenzarán a las cuatro de la tarde. No llegues tarde, o tu padre estará más disgustado-

El chico siguió sin responder, mirando obstinadamente hacia el lado contrario. La asistente volvió a suspirar y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta.

-Un día entenderás que todo esto es por tu bien, Adrien- dijo antes de salir de su habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-Pfff…- alcanzó a escuchar del chico una expresión de escepticismo.

Nathalie bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la oficina de _monsieur_ Agreste para tomar asiento frente a su escritorio y encender la computadora. Se sentía realmente preocupada por el pobre chico. No podía decir que no comprendía su tristeza, pero también conocía bien la otra parte de la historia: que Gabriel lo hacía para mantenerlo a salvo mientras intentaba obtener los Miraculous para traer de regreso a Emilie.

La asistente asintió estoicamente. Pronto todo se arreglaría. Pronto Adrien vería todo lo que Gabriel había hecho por él y estaría agradecido.

x-x-x

_Colegio Françoise Dupont_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Lila entró al colegio como si fuera la dueña del lugar, pavoneándose por todo el lugar y lanzándole miradas desdeñosas a Alix y a Marc. El chico pelinegro había comenzado también a dudar de sus palabras por culpa de Alix, pero realmente no le importaba. Todo el colegio estaba revoloteando a su alrededor.

-_Salut_, Lila- sonrió Alya al verla llegar.

-_Salut_\- sonrió la italiana, sonriendo satisfecha. Su mayor éxito fue haber alejado a la pelirroja de Marinette y convencerla que ella era la mala del cuento. No podía creer lo estúpida que era Alya, sobre todo después de que toda la evidencia apuntaba a que Marinette tenía razón. O sabía que tenía razón pero no quería aceptarlo.

Todo el grupo de _mademoiselle_ Bustier revoloteaba a su alrededor, excepto Alix, a veces Chloé, y por supuesto la misma profesora.

Sabía que tenía que provocar una akumatización pero, ¿a quién elegir? Podía atormentar a Alix y a Marc, aprovechando que aún tenía a Nathaniel envuelto en sus mentiras, pero podía hacer algo mejor y más comprobable: presumir de su relación con Adrien. Así tendría varias víctimas potenciales (Chloé, Aurore y Mireille entre ellas) y podría al mismo tiempo seguir cultivando a Alya para que no dudara de lo que decía sobre Marinette.

-¿No vieron mi entrevista con Nadja Chamack?- comenzó a decir Lila en voz alta, sabiendo que lo que le dijera a la pelirroja se sabría en todo el colegio- desde hace unos días que Adrien y yo estamos saliendo juntos-

Y nuevamente, con excepción de Alix y Chloé, todos en el grupo de _mademoiselle_ Bustier dieron un grito y comenzaron a celebrar.

-¡Felicidades, Lila!-

-¡Seguramente hacen una hermosa pareja!-

-¡Lo vi en la entrevista con Nadja Chamack, pero tienes que contarnos todos los detalles, chica!- dijo Alya sacando su teléfono celular.

Lila sonrió maliciosamente. Sabía que eso pasaría.

-Oh, preferiría que no lo publicaras- dijo la castaña en un tono de falsa modestia- no quiero causarle problemas a mi Adrien si se llega a saber lo que hacemos juntos…-

Los ojos de Alix se entrecerraron. Sabía que eso no era posible, ni en un millón de años, pero realmente no tenía pruebas para contradecirla.

-Sucedió hace una semana- continuó Lila- oh, Adrien realmente fue tan romántico. Por supuesto, tenía dudas sobre aceptar salir con alguien que fuera una celebridad, pero lo amo tanto que no pude negar-

-Awwww…- dijeron todos.

-Además, estoy muy preocupada por él- continuó la castaña- no se imaginan las cosas horribles que me contó sobre el otro colegio. De hecho, tiene miedo de que haya represalias contra nosotros-

-No…- se cubrió la boca Rose.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?- preguntó Max..

-Oh, no me gusta hablar mal de la gente- dijo Lila, cubriendo la boca con una de sus manos- sobre todo alguien que fue nuestra compañera, por breve que haya sido el tiempo que conviviéramos o las diferencias que tuvimos-

Alix tenía verdaderas ganas de estrangularla. Por supuesto que estaba hablando de Marinette, y claro que hablaría mal de ella si tenía la oportunidad.

-Tienes que decirnos, Lila- dijo Kim en un tono preocupado- si Marinette los amenazó de alguna manera, tienes que decirnos-

-Yo… ah, no quería hablar mal de Marinette, pero…- comenzó a decir Lila, ignorando el "pffff" de Alix- Adrien me confesó que todo lo que dijo cuando aún venía aquí era mentira. Que Marinette le tomó una fotografía mientras que se cambiaba a su uniforme de esgrima, y que lo había estado extorsionando con ella. Por eso dijo tantas cosas y se cambió de colegio-

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos sorprendidos de escuchar lo que supuestamente había hecho Marinette.

-Por fin Adrien logró borrar la fotografía, así que pudo librarse de ella- continuó Lila- tanto deseaba desaparecer que le suplicó a su padre que lo sacara del colegio y volviera a tener clases a domicilio, por eso solo me ve a mí-

-¡Pobre de Adrien!- comentó Max tristemente- no puedo creer que hubiéramos estado tan ciegos sobre Marinette-

-Nos engañó a todos- estuvo de acuerdo Mylène.

Alix no podía más con esas mentiras.

-Oh, por favor- dijo la chica bajita en voz alta, haciendo que Marc diera un respingo de sorpresa- no puedo… realmente no los puedo creer. Pero no vale la pena que siga repitiendo lo que ya les he dicho antes. Espero que, cuando se de cuenta de lo que hicieron, el buen corazón de Marinette esté dispuesto a perdonarlos-

Marc se levantó también y siguió a Alix hacia la sala de artes plásticas. Alya los miró alejarse extrañada, y el resto de su grupo caminó hacia el aula de _mademoiselle_ Bustier. Lila miró maliciosamente la manera en la que Alix se alejaba, y alcanzó a Nathaniel antes de que siguiera a sus dos amigos.

-Oye, Nath- dijo Lila con una enorme sonrisa, tomando su brazo y comenzando a caminar con él hacia el aula de _mademoiselle_ Bustier- quería hablar contigo...-

Nathaniel parecía un poco incómodo. Sus ojos pasaron de Lila a la sala de artes plásticas. Lila hizo un esfuerzo por no entrecerrar los ojos: parecía que Alix había comenzado a convencerlo. Afortunadamente ella tenía un as bajo la manga.

-No te quitaré mucho tiempo- dijo ella sin soltarlo- ¿sabías que conozco al editor de La Clef d'Argent? Él podría publicar poner tu cómic como primero en ventas…-

Los ojos del pelirrojo brillaron.

-¿En serio?-

Lila amplió su sonrisa. Esto era demasiado fácil. Si Nathaniel estaba comenzando a dudar de ella por culpa de Alix, esto lo traería de regreso a su lado.

x-x-x

_Apartamento del maestro Fu_

_Esa tarde_

Tras salir del colegio Marinette se apresuró al apartamento del Guardián de los Miraculous. La chica se puso la mano sobre el pecho mientras que subía las escaleras. Pasada la adrenalina inicial, lo sucedido con Adrien la noche anterior la había dejado sumamente preocupada por el pobre chico. Y era peligroso que fuera akumatizado porque conocía muchos secretos, incluso sobre el Guardián.

La chica abrió la puerta y saludó al anciano, quien estaba sentado en posición de flor de loto sobre el colchón de su consulta. El maestro Fu levantó los ojos, y Marinette detectó perfectamente la preocupación en sus facciones.

-Pasa, Marinette- dijo el anciano- tenemos mucho de que hablar-

-Lo sé, maestro- dijo Marinette- y antes de que diga que no debí haber dejado a Plagg con Adrien porque…-

-Plagg es demasiado peligroso sin portador- dijo el maestro Fu seriamente- ya lo comprobaste tú misma. Si no hay algo que controle y modere los poderes destructivos de Plagg, puede ocurrir una catástrofe-

-Lo sé, maestro- dijo Marinette tristemente- pero Adrien está sufriendo mucho. Ya le dije cómo su padre lo encerró y lo está obligando a… arggg- sacudió la cabeza y respiró hondo- si Adrien es akumatizado, muchos de nuestros secretos serán conocidos por Papillon -

El anciano la evaluó con la mirada.

-Creo que tienes razón- dijo Fu- no me gusta nada esta situación por las razones que te expuse, pero es lo mejor que pudiste hacer dadas las circunstancias. Tenemos que proteger a Adrien a cualquier costo, y si está en riesgo de ser akumatizado, hiciste bien en traer aquí el anillo- añadió extendiendo la mano.

Marinette estaba renuente a entregarlo al maestro Fu, pues había prometido a Adrien que un día se lo regresaría, pero lo sacó y lo puso en manos del anciano.

-No temas, esto regresará a Adrien más pronto de lo que crees- dijo el anciano- hay otro asunto que necesitamos hablar. Sobre qué Miraculous te llevarás para sustituir a…-

-¡No voy a sustituir a Chat Noir!- dijo ella con convicción- solo voy a pedir ayuda mientras que él puede regresar a mi lado. Mi _partenaire_ es irremplazable, maestro-

El maestro Fu sonrió y asintió levemente antes de sacar la caja de los Miraculous.

-Marinette Dupain-Cheng, escoge a tus aliados de confianza- dijo el maestro Fu.

-¿Está de acuerdo en que ambos se queden con sus Miraculous permanentemente?- dijo Marinette- Luka Couffaine y Kagami Tsurugi son personas de confianza-

-Creí que estabas renuente a darle un Miraculous a _mademoiselle_ Tsurugi- dijo el maestro Fu, sonriendo bondadosamente- sobre todo porque Papillon conoce su identidad, igual que la de Chloé Bourgeois-

-Sí, lo sé- dijo la chica- pero he tenido oportunidad de conocerla mejor, y sé que ella no nos traicionará. Además, haré que Papillon crea que recojo su Miraculous cada vez que se transforma-

El maestro Fu asintió levemente mientras que observaba a Marinette tomar los Miraculous de la Serpiente y el Dragón, y llamaba a sus kwamis para explicarles lo que iban a hacer y qué tanto podían decir.

-¿Marinette?- dijo el anciano antes de que se fuera.

-¿Sí, maestro?-

-¿Porqué no elegiste esta vez a Rena Rouge o Carapace?- preguntó él- no juzgo tu decisión, pero tengo curiosidad de entender tu razonamiento-

-Porque ya no puedo confiar en ellos, maestro- dijo Marinette, contándole brevemente lo sucedido en el colegio, sobre todo la asociación de ellos dos con Lila, quien en repetidas ocasiones había manifestado odiar a Ladybug e intentar ayudar a los akumas.

-Tomaste una buena decisión, Marinette- dijo Fu- si no puedes confiar en tus compañeros, es peligroso pelear al lado de ellos. Tienes que concentrarte solo en quien confías-

Los ojos de Marinette se fijaron en el Miraculous del conejo, pero sacudió la cabeza. No podía traer a Bunnix por ahora. Recordaba bien que era la heroína de la última oportunidad. Tras agradecer al maestro Fu, la chica salió del apartamento.

X-x-x

_Jardin des Tuileries_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Después de salir de clases, Luka tomó su guitarra acústica y se dirigió al jardín des Tuileries como Marinette le había pedido, lo cual no le importaba mucho porque sabía que si iba a su casa, ahí estaría Lila y la verdad no tenía ningún interés en ver a la chica que había causado tanto sufrimiento en sus mejores amigos. No sabía cómo su hermana menor no podía ver el monstruo que era esa horrible chica.

Luka suspiró, caminando en el parque desde la Concorde rumbo al Louvre. Quizá podía encontrar algún sitio tranquilo y solitario para tocar la guitarra y sentirse un poco mejor con la música mientras esperaba a que Kagami terminara su entrenamiento para poder cumplir su parte de la misión.

-_Kya_\- escuchó un grito femenino cerca- _kya_-

-No es suficiente, con más fuerza- dijo otra voz.

-_Kyaaaaa_…-

El chico siguió caminando hacia el sitio donde provenían las voces y sonrió levemente al ver que pertenecían a Kagami Tsurugi y a su madre, tal y como Marinette le había dicho.

No queriendo interrumpir su entrenamiento, el chico se sentó a unos metros de donde estaban ambas y se puso la guitarra en el regazo. Cerró los ojos para analizar sus sentimientos. Frustración por lo que había sucedido con Lila, quería sentir tranquilidad y trasmitir ese sentimiento a Kagami, que seguramente también estaría triste por lo que pasó con Adrien y su encierro forzado.

Luka puso las manos en las cuerdas de su guitarra y comenzó a tocar. Todo su cariño estaba puesto en las cuerdas y en la melodía que estaba intentando transmitir. Mientras que el chico tocaba, vio de reojo a Kagami entrenando y notó a la chica detenerse un momento volviendo los ojos hacia él. Luka le sonrió levemente al cruzar sus ojos con los de ella y volvió a cerrarlos, concentrándose en la música.

-Aún no es momento de descansar, Kagami- dijo severamente su madre.

-Yo… me disculpo, _mère_\- dijo Kagami, mirando de reojo a Luka y sonriendo mientras que continuaba con su entrenamiento.

Tras unos veinte minutos en los que Luka siguió tocando la guitarra y Kagami practicando sus movimientos, por fin Tsurugi-san decidió dejarla descansar, y la chica se acercó a la base de un árbol a tomar un poco de agua.

-¿_Mère_?-

-¿Sí?-

-Supe que _monsieur_ Agreste no quiere que Adrien salga de su casa- comentó la chica casualmente- estoy un poco preocupada por él, porque debe de sentirse muy solo-

-Mmm…- comentó Tsurugi-san- otra mala decisión de Gabriel. La primera fue permitir a esa desagradable chica italiana que saliera con su hijo, sobre todo cuando hay mejores opciones en su círculo de conocidos-

Kagami frunció el entrecejo.

-_Mère_, ¿crees que podamos visitarlo?- continuó la chica- supongo que debe sentirse muy solo-

-Creo que tienes razón- dijo ella ajustando sus gafas oscuras y poniéndose de pie apoyándose en su bokken- quizá deberíamos hacerle una pequeña visita. Es por su propio bien y el de Gabriel-

Kagami sonrió levemente, satisfecha de que su parte del plan saliera bien, y volvió sus ojos a Luka asintiendo levemente y poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios. Mientas que iban caminando hacia la salida de Tuileries, Luka comenzó a caminar hacia ella en sentido contrario, y cuando pasaron un junto al otro el chico le entregó un paquete. Kagami asintió levemente mientras lo tomaba y siguió caminando junto a su madre.

Luka la miró alejarse con una sonrisa aliviada, sabiendo que el paquete llegaría a Adrien. Realmente esperaba que eso lo animara.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Adrien está encerrado en casa pero mientras sus amigos están conspirando para ayudar a hacer las cosas más tolerables para él. Luka y Kagami se están volviendo más cercanos gracias a esto. El maestro Fu no estaba muy de acuerdo con dejar a Plagg con Adrien, pero aceptó que era un riesgo necesario; necesitaba cuidar al cachorro. Ah, y Marinette no bromea con lo del bombero (spoilers). Lila comenzó a notar que se le están escapando las cosas por culpa de Alix, así que está empezando a trabajar en su venganza.

Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	16. Capítulo 16

Resumen: Tras caer en cuenta de lo peligrosa que es Lila, Adrien decidió que no podía seguir con la misma estrategia. La mentirosa se volvió contra él, pero decidió atacarlo donde más le dolería. A su vez, Kagami descubrió que tenía algo en común con Marinette además del chico del que estaban enamoradas: su desconfianza y disgusto hacia Lila.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

FRAGMENTACIÓN

CAPÍTULO 16

_Mansión Agreste_

_Más tarde_

Adrien estaba terminando de estudiar cuando Nathalie llamó a la puerta. El chico la ignoró como lo había hecho esa mañana, devolviendo su mirada hacia el libro que tenía frente a él. Había decidido que, si Nathalie y su padre no lo dejaban hablar con nadie más, él no hablaría con ellos tampoco.

-Adrien, _mademoiselle_ Kagami Tsurugi vino a verte- dijo la asistente, haciéndose a un lado y dejando a la chica entra. Una vez que Kagami estuvo dentro, Nathalie cerró la puerta sin decir nada más.

Los ojos del chico brillaron al verla y sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó para abrazarla. Después de haber visto a Ladybug se sentía mucho mejor a pesar de su encierro, pero estaba contento de al menos ver a su amiga.

-Hey, no es para tanto, no seas llorón- le dijo Kagami, dándole una palmada en la espalda- no es como que no estuvieras acostumbrado a esto. Además, te traigo un par de ofrendas del mundo exterior-

Al decir eso, la chica abrió su mochila y comenzó a sacar el paquete que llevaba para él. Una enorme caja de galletas de chispas de chocolate con una pequeña nota de Marinette dándole ánimos. Luka le había enviado una larga partitura, diciéndole que aprovechara el tiempo para practicar la nueva canción para tocar con ellos en Kitty Section, y Wayhem le había enviado un dispositivo USB.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Wayhem dijo que aún esta buscando una manera de hackear la tobillera para que puedas escapar de casa de tanto en tanto, pero aún no lo ha logrado- explicó Kagami- pero dijo que compró este dispositivo, que al menos puede interferir con las cámaras de seguridad. Solo tienes que ponerlo en tu computadora y activarlo. Hace que la cámara muestre lo grabado el día anterior a la misma hora-

Adrien abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Eso… ¡eso podía ayudarle a ver a Ladybug!

-Gracias, gracias, Kagami- dijo él en voz baja.

-No es nada. Ibamos a esperar a que pudiera interferir con la tobillera, pero Wayhem no quería ser el único que no te enviara algo- respondió ella, poniendo una mano en su hombre- y _mère_ está hablando con tu padre; dijo que intentaría hacerlo entrar en razón. Espero que… sirva de algo-

El chico sonrió tristemente.

-Yo también lo espero-

x-x-x

_Callejón detrás del Louvre, rue Rivoli_

_Más tarde_

Luka y Kagami esperaron pacientemente en un pequeño callejón detrás del Louvre, donde Ladybug les había indicado. Ninguno de los dos sabía de qué se trataba, pero debía tener que ver con un akuma.

-¿Tu madre logró finalmente convencer a monsieur Agreste?- preguntó Luka, rompiendo el silencio.

-No- dijo Kagami en un tono derrotado- _mère_ dijo que monsieur Agreste tenía una buena razón para hacerla. Y no- añadió al ver al chico abriendo la boca seguramente para preguntar- no me quiso decir la razón. Aunque si me lo preguntas, no creo que haya una razón para tenerlo encerrado de esa manera-

Luka asintió seriamente. Ya había hablado con Kagami sobre eso, de cómo desearía que la familia de Adrien fuera como la suya. Igual que Adrien, él solo tenía a uno de sus padres, pero el comportamiento de _monsieur_ Agreste le parecía muy extraño para un padre.

El chico levantó los ojos y sonrió al mirar a Kagami, quien estaba apoyando su espalda en la pared contraria, cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia la entrada del callejón.

_FLASHBACK_

_Pont des Artes_

_Minutos antes_

_Tras el éxito no obtenido con su plan de que su madre hablara con monsieur Agreste, Kagami le dijo a su madre que necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Faltaba una hora para que anocheciera, y le apetecía ver la puesta del sol en el pont des Artes. Mientras que la chica se sentaba en una banca a mirar el anochecer, escuchó la suave música de una guitarra acústica, y supo exactamente de quién se trataba antes de que se volviera a mirar._

_-Luka-_

_El chico se acercó a ella y tomó asiento en la misma banca sin dejar de tocar._

_-Mmm… parece que tu corazón hace esto…- _

_Kagami sonrió levemente. Luka era un buen chico, y estaba agradecida de haberlo conocido. Ahora que lo pensaba, si Lila no hubiera causado que Marinette se cambiara a su colegio, no habría convivido tanto con él y descubierto la genial persona que era. Respiró hondo y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero de pronto la música se detuvo, y Kagami vio porqué Luka había dejado de tocar._

_Ladybug estaba de pie frente a ellos dos._

_-Salut, Luka, Kagami- dijo la chica- necesito hablar con ustedes. Es urgente. Véanme en diez minutos en el callejón detrás del Louvre- _

_La heroína lanzó su yoyo a un techo cercano, y los dos chicos la miraron sorprendidos, pero se levantaron y se apresuraron hacia el sitio donde Ladybug les habían indicado._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Después de esperar unos minutos, la heroína cayó al suelo frente a ellos con una expresión preocupada.

-En estos momentos hay un ataque de akuma. No tenemos mucho tiempo para darles esto por separado- dijo Ladybug, sacando un par de cajas hexagonales y entregándoselas- Viperion, Ryuuko, necesito su ayuda-

Los dos chicos se miraron entre sí, palideciendo.

-¡Tú eres…!-

-¡No me digas que tú eres…!-

-Sí, son ustedes dos- dijo la heroína impacientemente- escuchen. Chat Noir no podrá ayudarme en las próximas semanas. Tuvo un contratiempo y estará temporalmente incapacitado. Necesito que ustedes me ayuden a defender la ciudad mientras que mi _partenaire_ se recupera-

Kagami asintió, sus ojos brillando de emoción cuando tomó el collar del dragón. Al abrir la caja apareció Longg en un brillo de color rojo. Al mismo tiempo, Luka abrió su caja para deslizar su pulsera en su muñeca derecha y acunó las manos para atrapar a Sass.

-A partir de hoy, los dos se quedarán con los Miraculous después de la batalla- continuó Ladybug- recuerden que sus identidades deben permanecer secretas, incluso de sus propios padres-

-Yo… recuerda que Papillon conoce mi identidad- dijo Kagami de pronto, sin sacar el collar de la caja y mirando tristemente a Longg- quizá no sea una buena idea que yo…-

Ladybug la interrumpió, poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica.

-Confío en ti, Kagami- dijo la chica- tú y Luka son los únicos en los que confío. Longg te explicará cómo cambiar tu apariencia cuando te conviertas en Ryuuko. Solo recuerda que el collar deberá estar protegido-

Kagami sonrió levemente, agradecida por el hecho de que Ladybug hubiera confiado en ella a pesar del error que cometió la primera vez que se había convertido en Ryuuko.

-Vamos, Lady, creí que teníamos prisa- dijo Longg sonriendo impaciente.

-Así es- dijo Ladybug mirando a los dos chicos- supongo que ambos ya saben lo que tienen que hacer para convertirse en héroes, ¿no?-

Los dos chicos asintieron. Kagami se volvió hacia su kwami con una expresión interrogante, quien sonrió.

-No te preocupes, _dragonette_\- dijo Longg- piensa en el aspecto que quieras tener, que sea diferente a tu aspecto anterior. Y entonces te transformas con esa imagen en tu mente-

La chica asintió y se volvió hacia Luka.

-Longg, transfórmame- dijo Kagami

-Sass, transfórmame- dijo Luka.

Segundos después, los tres héroes se dirigieron juntos al sitio donde estaba el akuma. El corazón de Ladybug saltó un latido al recordar que sería la primera vez que pelearía contra un akuma estando segura de que Chat Noir no llegaría a ayudarla.

X-x-x

_Mansión Agreste_

_Poco después_

-Ladybug…-

Los ojos de Adrien miraron preocupados la pantalla de su televisor mientras que Plagg estaba sentado a su lado. El chico no había apagado su alerta de akumas, así que cuando escuchó que hubo un ataque, el chico encendió inmediatamente el televisor para mirar.

Era la primera vez que no saldría a ayudar a Ladybug, la primera vez que su _partenaire_ iba a pelear sin él.

-La _coccinelle_ va a estar bien, chico- dijo Plagg en voz baja, adivinando la preocupación de su portador- sé que los chicos de Longg y Sass cuidarán bien de ella-

Adrien asintió tristemente sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla, sin poder creer lo que había pasado. Chloé Bourgeois había sido akumatizada porque Lila le había dicho que estaba saliendo con él. No pudo evitar cerrar un puño y golpear el respaldo de su sofá con coraje.

-Arggg…-

-Adrien…- dijo Plagg.

-Yo debería estar ahí afuera con ella- lo interrumpió el chico, apretando los puños como si eso pudiera disipar su sensación de impotencia ante la situación- yo debería estar peleando a su lado, Plagg. Todo esto es…-

-Nada de esto es tu culpa, chico- lo interrumpió Plagg en voz baja mientras que miraba la pantalla- no es lo ideal que Ladybug pelee sin ti, pero este plan resultará hasta que tu padre entre en razón y te quite esa cosa-

-¿Y si no entra en razón nunca?- dijo él asustado.

Plagg rodó los ojos.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Por supuesto que ambos encontrarán una solución- dijo el kwami con confianza- Ladybug y tú siempre encuentran una solución-

Adrien sonrió levemente ante esa sugerencia, recordando que la heroína siempre lograba vencer; siempre había dicho que para cada problema hay una solución.

Pensando aún en ello, Adrien volvió sus ojos a la pantalla e inmediatamente su sonrisa se borró. Su piel perdió el color y se puso de pie de golpe. Plagg, quien estaba comiendo su queso tranquilamente, se volvió alarmado hacia él.

En la televisión ambos vieron que la pelea estaba saliendo muy mal. Viperion y Ryuuko estaban teniendo dificultades, y el akuma estaba ahora atacando a…

-¡Ladybug!- exclamó.

x-x-x

_Arco del Triunfo_

_Poco antes_

Ladybug apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y se llevó una mano al pecho para recuperar el aliento. Parecía como si Papillon supiera que tendría que pelear sin su _partenaire_, porque había convertido a Chloé en un akuma muy agresivo. Esta vez era una versión más oscura de Queen Wasp llamada Shadow Wasp. El akuma tenía una espada en forma de aguijón y dos pares de alas que se movían como las de una avispa.

Cuando los héroes habían llegado, habían encontrado a varias víctimas en el suelo, pues el piquete del aguijón les causaba un agonizante dolor.

Al ver a Viperion a través de los ojos de la chica akumatizada, Papillon la instruyó para incapacitarlo e impedir que usara su poder de segunda oportunidad.

Después de un rato de pelear, los héroes estaban en problemas. Viperion había sido paralizado al intentar proteger a sus compañeras, y uno de los brazos de Ryuuko tenía una fea herida que se había hecho cuando no logró convertirse en el dragón de agua a tiempo antes de golpear el suelo al intentar bloquear un ataque. Ahora las dos heroínas tenían que pelear contra el akuma y proteger a Viperion para que no tomaran su Miraculous.

-Chloé, por favor- dijo Ladybug, intentando razonar con ella mientras que bloqueaba uno de los ataques de su aguijón con su yoyo- tienes que tranquilizarte-

-¡Ya no soy Chloé, a partir de ahora soy Shadow Wasp!- gritó la chica akumatizada mientras dirigía sus feroces ataques a Ladybug- ¡y tu Miraculous es mío!-

-Chloé, por favor- insistió la heroína- tú eres una heroína, no eres…-

-¡Todo es tu culpa, Ladybug!- gritó Shadow Wasp- si no fuera por ti y tu mejor amiga, Lila, no habría perdido a mi amado _Adrichou_-

Ladybug gruñó y rodó los ojos. Incluso en su vida como heroína tenía que lidiar con las tonterías que decía la mentirosa.

-Lila no es mi amiga, Chloé, y Adrien está…-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!- gritó la chica akumatizada, lanzándose contra Ladybug. Ella y Ryuuko saltaron a lo alto del Arco del Triunfo, llevándose con ellos a Viperion para ponerlo a salvo.

-Este plan no está funcionando, Lady- dijo Ryuuko.

-No, pero tengo una idea- dijo Ladybug- quédate a proteger a Viperion. Tengo la impresión de que vendrá a atacarte. La espada que tiene en la mano es donde… ¡aaaaaahh!-

Antes de que Ladybug terminara de hablar, la espada en la mano de Shadow Wasp traspasó la piel de su brazo derecho, causándole un horrible dolor que la hizo caer de rodillas. Ryuuko reaccionó al ver eso y se lanzó contra Shadow Wasp para alejarla de ella, pero era demasiado tarde.

Ladybug sintió el veneno del aguijón recorrer todo su cuerpo y paralizarla de dolor. Se encogió sobre su abdomen, apretando su brazo contra su pecho.

-Arrggg… ¿qué es…?-

"Respira, Marinette"; escuchó la voz de Tikki en su mente.

-Duele… duele mucho…- dijo Ladybug entre dientes, dejándose caer al suelo sobre su costado derecho- no puedo…-

"Sí puedes", le dijo Tikki "recuerda lo que le prometiste a Adrien. Le prometiste que estarías bien"

Ladybug asintió mientras que hacía un esfuerzo por levantar la mirada. Sus ojos estaban nublados por las lágrimas de dolor, pero alcanzó a ver a Ryuuko siendo empujada contra la orilla del Arco del Triunfo, a punto de caer de espaldas.

La heroína se incorporó de nuevo sobre sus rodillas al mismo tiempo que tomaba su yoyo y lo lanzaba contra Shadow Wasp, atrapando el aguijón antes de que pudiera golpear con él a Ryuuko. Una nueva punzada de dolor hizo que Ladybug la soltara y volviera a dejarse caer al suelo.

-Ugh… duele…- murmuró la chica cerrando los ojos, ignorando el sonido de la batalla y del helicóptero de noticias sobre ellos.

"Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Marinette", le dijo Tikki en su mente "vamos, respira y trata de levantarte"

Ladybug levantó la mirada con dificultad. Gracias a su intervención, su compañera pudo librarse y evitar que la tocaran también con el aguijón, mientras que Viperion seguía inmóvil unos metros atrás, paralizado por el mismo veneno que estaba afectando a Ladybug.

La heroína apoyó su brazo sano en el suelo para apoyarse en él e incorporarse, pero en ese momento alguien la golpeó y la hizo rodar en el suelo.

-Aaaaargg…-

Shadow Wasp, que era quien la había empujado, la tomó de su cabello, soltándolo sus coletas y obligándola a ponerse de pie antes de hundir su aguijón en su brazo sano.

-¡Tu Miraculous es mío!- dijo la chica akumatizada poniendo su mano sobre su arete derecho. Ladybug intentó resistirse pero apenas podía moverse. Por fortuna, Ryuuko se apresuró en su ayuda y golpeó a la chica akumatizada, alejándola de ella.

-¡Déjala!- dijo Ryuuko peleando hábilmente con su espada para detener el aguijón de Shadow Wasp.

Ladybug volvió a intentar levantarse, pero solo alcanzó a arrodillarse en el suelo.

-Miren, habitantes de París, estos son sus héroes- dijo Papillon a través de la chica akumatizada mirando directamente hacia la cámara después de empujar a Ryuuko contra una de las columnas del Arco del Triunfo- ¡esto es lo que sucede porque un par de adolescentes no me quiere dar sus Miraculous!-

La risa malvada de Shadow Wasp resonó a su alrededor y dio un paso hacia adelante, amenazando a Ryuuko con su aguijón.

-Les doy esta advertencia, gente de París- continuó Papillon a través de Shadow Wasp- de aquí en delante mis akumas serán cada vez más peligrosos y agresivos, lo serán cada vez más hasta que sus supuestos héroes entreguen sus Miraculous-

Un grito de horror recorrió a todos los que estaban mirando la pelea, incluso los héroes miraron a Shadow Wasp.

-Ladybug, Chat Noir- continuó Papillon- si no quieren ser responsables del daño que los akumas puedan causar a los civiles, más vale que me entreguen sus Miraculous-

Las dos heroínas abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente. Ante esa amenaza, Ladybug se puso de pie frunciendo el entrecejo, y tras hacer una seña a Ryuuko, ambas se lanzaron contra el akuma.

-¡LUCKY CHARM!-

Un enorme papel matamoscas apareció en sus manos. Ladybug miró alternadamente a Ryuuko y a Shadow Wasp.

-Ryuuko- dijo Ladybug volviéndose a su compañera pasándole un extremo del papel matamoscas- necesito tu ayuda. Cuando no se pueda mover, tienes que romper el aguijón-

Ryuuko tomó el extremo que Ladybug le ofreció, y ambas envolvieron a la chica akumatizada con él antes de que ésta pudiera entender que era lo que tenía planeado. Después de ello, Ladybug lanzó su yoyo, golpeando la mano de Shadow Wasp para hacerla soltar el aguijón, y la otra heroína utilizó su dragón de luz para alcanzarlo y lo rompió, liberando el akuma para que Ladybug lo purificara.

La heroína se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas y tomó el Lucky Charm, lanzándolo al aire para utilizar su poder y reparar el daño. Respiró hondo, aliviada. Viperion recobró el movimiento, y Ryuuko se acercó a ella para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Hey, ¿estás bien, _vipère_?- dijo mirando a Viperion mientras que éste se ponía de pie.

-Mucho mejor que hace un minuto- dijo el chico con una leve sonrisa- gracias, _dragonette_-

Ladybug miró a Chloé de reojo. A pesar de que había sido desakumatizada, la chica seguía derramando lágrimas silenciosas. La heroína se sintió mal por ella, y pensó que quizá podía ayudarla como había hecho con Alya. Se puso en cuclillas frente a ella.

-Chloé, ¿te encuentras bien?-

-No- sollozó la rubia- no estoy bien. Estos días han sido una pesadilla. Perdí a mi mejor amigo… Adrien está saliendo con esa mentirosa de Lila, y ya ni siquiera me quiere ver-

Ladybug parpadeó. ¿Chloé sabía la verdad sobre Lila?

-Adrien hizo bien en cambiarse de colegio, pero…- sollozó Chloé- y Marinette también se fue. Ella no era mi amiga… pero era una de las únicas dos personas que han hecho algo lindo por mí, sin esperar nada de mí- sollozó- y ahora tú sustituiste a todos los héroes-

La heroína sonrió levemente y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Chloé, ya te lo había dicho antes- dijo ella en voz baja- Papillon conoce bien tu identidad, y las de Rena Rouge y Carapace a estas alturas, por eso tuve que cambiar de héroes. No es nada contra ti. Recuerda lo que sucedió con Miraculer: Mayura estaba lista para atacarte y quitarte el Miraculous de la Abeja-

-Pero…- sollozó la rubia- ya me habías… sniff… dado el Miraculous a pesar…-

-Lo sé, Chloé. Pero entiende que Papillon ha estado mucho más agresivo que antes, enviándonos akumas cada vez más peligrosos- le explicó Ladybug pacientemente- eres muy importante para mí. Y realmente no quisiera que le sucediera algo malo a mi más prestigiosa admiradora-

Chloé la miró con enormes ojos y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-Y sobre tu amigo Adrien- continuó Ladybug con una mano en su hombro- Lila ha mentido sobre ser mi amiga. ¿No crees que es posible que haya mentido también sobre esto?- sonrió dándole una palmada en el hombro- estoy segura de que todo debe ser un malentendido. Ve y habla con ellos-

-Tienes razón, Ladybug- dijo Chloé, poniéndose de pie y limpiándose los ojos con el dorso de su mano- no voy a dejar las cosas así-

-Esa es la actitud- sonrió Ladybug incorporándose también. Se volvió a sus compañeros y asintió levemente, pero antes de que los tres pudieran salir de ahí, las personas que fueron víctimas del akuma se acercaron a ellos, pero para sorpresa de todos, la gente estaba furiosa en vez de estar agradecida.

-¡Ya era hora de que vencieran al akuma!- dijo una de las víctimas en un tono agresivo- ¡estos héroes no sirven de nada!-

Ladybug se volvió sorprendida al parisino que habló, pero no estaba solo. Pronto una multitud comenzó a rodear a los héroes.

-¿Porqué tardaron tanto en vencerlo?-

-¿Y dónde está Chat Noir?- dijo otro- ¡seguramente está holgazaneando por ahí!-

-¡Hey!- dijo Ladybug en voz alta, dando un paso adelante con una expresión furiosa- ¡Chat Noir no está en condiciones de pelear! Y no es como que sea su asunto. Solamente estamos tratando de ayudarles y ustedes…-

-Quizá Papillon tiene razón- dijo la primera víctima en voz alta, lo bastante para ahogar la voz de Ladybug- quizá solamente deberían entregarles sus joyas para que por fin deje en paz a todos en París-

Ladybug y los dos héroes miraron horrorizados a los civiles diciendo eso. No podía creer que, después de tanto tiempo de arriesgar sus vidas para protegerlos, cualquier habitante de París pudiera llegar a decir eso.

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Como ven, nuestros héroes acaban de ser traicionados por la misma gente a la que tenían que proteger. Papillon está causando que la gente de París se ponga de su parte, con tal de que los ataques terminen. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	17. Capítulo 17

Resumen: Tras caer en cuenta de lo peligrosa que es Lila, Adrien decidió que no podía seguir con la misma estrategia. La mentirosa se volvió contra él, pero decidió atacarlo donde más le dolería. A su vez, Kagami descubrió que tenía algo en común con Marinette además del chico del que estaban enamoradas: su desconfianza y disgusto hacia Lila.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

FRAGMENTACIÓN

CAPÍTULO 17

_Mansión Agreste_

_Una semana después_

Adrien apagó el televisor, suspirando resignado con una expresión triste en su rostro mientras que arrastraba los pies hacia su cama y se dejaba caer. Plagg lo siguió haciendo una mueca preocupada idéntica a la del chico. Cada vez veían más y más ataques de akuma agresivos, seguramente Papillon pensaba que Chat Noir estaba herido y no podía pelear, aprovechando su ausencia para vencer a Ladybug. Y más alarmantemente, habían visto cada vez más grupos de personas protestando en las calles de París, exigiendo que Ladybug y Chat Noir pusieran fin a los akumas entregando sus Miraculous a Papillon.

-No puedo creerlo- comentó Adrien mientras se dejaba caer en la cama- _ma lady _está enfrentando todo esto sola. Yo debería estar allá afuera ayudándola-

-No está sola, chico- dijo Plagg- Ryuuko y Viperion están con ella-

-Pero Chat Noir debería estar a su lado para protegerla- dijo Adrien frunciendo el entrecejo- Plagg, quizá deberías pedirle a Fu un nuevo portador-

-Ni lo sueñes, chico- dijo el kwami, sabiendo que se refería a su preocupación por Ladybug, pero evadió el tema para intentar hacer que se relajara- si es porque ya no me quieres dar Camembert, déjame decirte que…-

CLIC

Un golpecito llamó la atención de ambos, haciendo que guardaran silencio y miraran a su alrededor, buscando el origen del sonido.

-¿Qué fue…?- comenzó a decir Adrien.

CLIC

Al segundo sonido, Adrien se incorporó sentado y miró con enormes ojos hacia la ventana, encontrando el origen del sonido. Un casco color dorado apareció del otro lado de la barda perimetral de la mansión, seguida de un par de ojos azules y una gran sonrisa.

-¿Marinette…?- dijo Adrien boquiabierto al ver a la chica ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa en su dirección.

-_Salut_\- le respondió la chica- conste que te dije que mantuvieras la ventana abierta-

_FLASHBACK_

_Las cosas no estaban fáciles en esos días. Las batallas contra los akumas se estaban volviendo cada vez más agresivas y peligrosas, sin ningún reparo hacia los civiles. Quizá eso significaba que Papillon estaba desesperado por alguna razón. Pero justo ahora Marinette estaba intentando no pensar en ello, porque tenía una misión igual de importante que completar._

_La chica miró con una sonrisa traviesa el camión de bomberos que acababa de estacionarse en la parte trasera de la mansión, justo fuera de la ventana de Adrien. _

_-Bien, creo que está en posición- dijo el bombero, bajando del camión y pasándole un casco a Marinette- ¿estás lista para hacer esto?-_

_La chica asintió con convicción, ajustándose el casco y tomando una canasta en uno de sus brazos. Hacía una hora había llamado a la puerta de la mansión, pidiendo ver a Adrien para dejarle un paquete, y la asistente de monsieur Agreste se había rehusado a dejarla entrar. En vista de la negativa de Nathalie, la chica decidió llamar a la caballería, es decir, al capitán Hessenpy. Tras explicarle la situación en la que estaba Adrien y sabiendo que no podía hacer nada reportando a su padre a las autoridades, decidió seguir adelante con el plan de la chica. _

_-Estoy lista- dijo Marinette con una enorme sonrisa- ¡vamos, capitán!- _

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Adrien miró sorprendido a Marinette, quien estaba en la parte alta de la escalera de bomberos con uno de ellos, sonriéndole ampliamente y saludándolo.

-Marinette- dijo Adrien, abriendo la ventana y asomándose por ella- ¿cómo…?-

-Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas, mi estimado amigo- dijo la pelinegra, guiñando un ojo- justo ahora sería una buena ida usar el dispositivo de Wayhem-

El chico tardó un par de segundos en entender de qué estaba hablando Marinette, pero se apresuró a la computadora para bloquear las cámaras de vigilancia antes de regresar a la ventana.

-Excelente- dijo la chica, volviéndose al bombero que estaba con ella- ¿me da una mano, capitán?-

-Por supuesto- sonrió el bombero, tomando una soga por un extremo, haciéndolo girar y lanzándolo hacia la ventana abierta donde estaba el rubio- ¡atrápala!-

Adrien obedeció y atrapó el extremo de la cuerda.

-Sostenlo por un momento- le dijo Marinette, pasando el asa de su canasta en el otro extremo y soltándola. La canasta se deslizó por el seno de la cuerda y llegó hasta donde estaba el chico, quien se puso de puntillas para alcanzarla y meterla a su habitación.

Cuando Adrien quitó el pañuelo que la cubría, el chico notó que estaba llena de croissants y bocadillos de la panadería de Marinette, todos aún tibios. Sus ojos se humedecieron al volverse a los de Marinette. Pegó sus manos a la ventana y sonrió a pesar de que un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

-Marinette, gracias- dijo el chico, limpiándose las mejillas con el dorso de su mano- y gracias, capitán. Realmente necesitaba esto. No los croissants, sino… esto-

Marinette y el bombero asintieron con una sonrisa, entendiendo lo que el chico quería decir. Adrien no podía creer que tuviera tanta suerte de tener a alguien como Marinette en su vida. Esto sobrepasaba todo lo que sabía sobre la amistad e incluso el amor entre las personas en su familia o, mejor dicho, en su casa.

"Marinette es una chica extraordinaria", pensó el chico "el mundo no merece a alguien como ella"

El capitán Hessenpy se aclaró la garganta mientras que los dos chicos aún se estaban mirando.

-Lamento interrumpirlos, tórtolos, pero se terminó el tiempo- dijo el bombero- no sé porqué tengo la impresión de que te veremos de nuevo pronto-

Marinette sonrió apenada, pero le guiñó un ojo a Adrien, que volvió a sonreír con sus ojos húmedos.

-Resiste, Adrien- sonrió ella mostrándole su meñique- te lo prometí, no te abandonaré nunca-

-Muchas gracias a los dos- dijo él- no tienen idea lo que significa para mí-

El capitán Hessenpy bajó de la escalera primero, permitiendo que Marinette bajara antes de plegar la escalera. Adrien vio desaparecer a la chica y se dejó caer al suelo sentado, mirando maravillado la canasta con bocadillos. Además de ello, había una nueva partitura de parte de Luka, una caja con tres onigiri de parte de Kagami y una carta de Marinette, la cual solo contenía dos frases.

_Espera y ten confianza. La verdad siempre triunfa._

Adrien sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos mientras que su kwami sonreía. En esta ocasión, su portador había tenido mucha suerte con su alma gemela.

Mientras tanto, y mientras se despedía de Marinette para continuar sus rondas en esa parte de la ciudad, el capitán Hessenpy miró preocupado hacia la mansión. No sabía porqué, pero estaba seguro de que el trato que estaba recibiendo ese pobre chico rayaba en el maltrato infantil.

X-x-x

_Hôtel de Ville_

_Dos semanas después_

_Monsieur_ Bourgeois salió del edifico del ayuntamiento al podio que su staff había preparado desde temprano. Sí, sabía que les debía mucho a los héroes de París, Ladybug y Chat Noir, pero si se ponía de parte de ellos en esta ocasión, se arriesgaría a perder las próximas elecciones.

No tenía opción: tenía que darle al pueblo lo que quería.

El alcalde se detuvo frente al podio y levantó la cabeza hacia el público, conformado en su mayoría de periodistas que tomaban fotografías insistentemente. Se aclaró la garganta.

-Parisinos y parisinas- dijo _monsieur_ Bourgeois- en estas últimas semanas hemos estado viendo ataques de akuma de creciente peligrosidad y agresividad, y en cada una hemos escuchado la advertencia de Papillon que éstos solo se volverán peores si los héroes no entregan sus Miraculous, y a pesar….-

Algunas personas en el público comenzaron a abuchear.

-… a pesar de que Ladybug y Chat Noir siempre nos han protegido siendo…-

Más abucheos. André Bourgeois se mordió el labio. Sabía lo que tenía que decir, pero no quería hacerlo. Se sentía en deuda con los chicos a los que estaba a punto de atacar por haber salvado a su familia y a la ciudad infinidad de veces.

-¡Fuera Ladybug!¡Fuera Chat Noir!-

-¡Entréguense!-

-¡Queremos una ciudad segura!-

-…siendo evidentemente unos adolescentes, debemos de ver por el bien de la mayoría de la gente de nuestra ciudad. Así que por este medio, como alcalde de París, exijo a Ladybug y a Chat Noir entreguen sus Miraculous inmediatamente a Papillon-

El público comenzó a vitorear la declaración del alcalde. Los reporteros seguían tomando fotografías y escribiendo apresuradamente en sus libretas para reportar lo sucedido.

-En caso de no cumplir con esta orden- continuó el alcalde- las fuerzas del orden, la policía y el ejército, tienen mi permiso de abrir fuego contra ellos para obtener dichas joyas y entregarlas a Papillon-

Los expectantes siguieron vitoreando mientras que el alcalde suspiraba y les daba la espalda para regresar al interior del Hôtel de Ville, arrastrando los pies con tristeza por lo que había sido presionado a hacer.

Al mismo tiempo, en la mansión Agreste, Adrien miró boquiabierto la noticia mientras que "estudiaba" junto con Lila en el comedor bajo la mirada seria de Nathalie.

-Parece que no le queda mucho tiempo a la perdedora de Ladybug- comentó Lila mientras que el chico rubio sentía verdaderas ganas de vomitar. Sabía que las cosas siempre podían empeorar, pero en este caso no veía cómo eso sería posible.

X-x-x

_Apartamento del maestro Fu_

_Poco después_

El anciano sirvió un par de tazas de té con toda la calma del mundo mientras que Marinette sentía el pánico apoderarse de ella. Después de la conferencia de prensa del alcalde Bourgeois, se sentía como un venadito en temporada de caza, como si en cualquier momento fueran a saltarle encima y arrebatarle su Miraculous.

Tikki tampoco estaba mucho mejor. Se podía contar con los dedos de una mano el número de veces en los que sus portadores fueron traicionados por la gente que habían jurado proteger, y en el caso de la última de ellas, Jeanne d'Arc, el asunto no había terminado nada bien. No quería que Marinette pasara por lo mismo.

-¿No vas a querer té, Marinette?- dijo Wayzz, en el mismo canal de tranquilidad que el maestro Fu- te ayudará a sentirte mejor-

La chica miró de reojo la taza y suspiró antes de tomarla y darle un sorbo. La sensación cálida del té en su estómago en efecto no la tranquilizó, pero hizo que al menos no siguiera sintiendo ganas de vomitar.

-Bien, este inesperado giro de eventos puede llegar a ser problemático- dijo el anciano finalmente al beber un sorbo a su té.

-¿Puede llegar a ser problemático?- dijo Marinette- ¡maestro Fu, el alcalde Bourgeois prácticamente dio permiso al ejército de dispararnos mientras que peleamos! ¡La gente de París se volvió contra nosotros, a pesar de que los hemos protegido todo este tiempo!-

El maestro Fu asintió mientras daba otro sorbo a su té.

-No es la primera vez que ocurre, Marinette- dijo el anciano tristemente- pero en este caso aún hay algo que podemos hacer al respecto. La gente de París se volvió contra ustedes porque tiene miedo; Papillon los tomó como rehenes para que ustedes se entreguen-

-No veo la diferencia, maestro- dijo ella en un tono derrotado- el resultado es el mismo. ¿No tenemos otra opción más que seguir peleando por la gente de París y arriesgarnos a que la misma gente que intentamos proteger nos ataque?-

-La diferencia es que aún hay esperanzas- dijo el anciano- tenemos otra opción, pero me temo que no te gustará-

-¿Cuál es?-

-Lo que tuve que hacer hace setenta años durante la Ocupación Nazi- dijo el maestro Fu seriamente- recoger los Miraculous de todos y esconderme en el extranjero. Los Miraculous así estarán a salvo de Papillon, y éste desistirá al ver que no hay más Ladybug y Chat Noir-

-¡No!- dijo Marinette horrorizada- no podemos hacer eso. Puede que algunos de ellos nos hayan traicionado, pero la gente de París no merece que los abandonemos con los akumas-

Fu sonrió. Había elegido bien a los portadores, pues estaba seguro que Adrien respondería de la misma manera.

-Entonces la única opción que tienes es seguir adelante- dijo el maestro Fu- vencer a Papillon lo más rápido que puedan para detener la carga sobre la gente de la ciudad-

-Supongo…-

-El maestro Fu tiene razón- dijo Wayzz flotando junto a ella- sé que al final, la gente se arrepentirá de lo que pidió y todos regresarán a tu lado-

Marinette bajó los ojos. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que eso sucediera, que la gente a quien quería proteger la abandonara. Pasó en el colegio como civil y ahora con la gente de París como superheroína.

-Bien- dijo la chica- si me permite, maestro, quisiera ir a hablar con Ad… con Chat Noir. Debe estar muy preocupado por la situación-

El maestro Fu sonrió benévolamente y asintió antes de que Marinette saliera de su apartamento.

-Hablando de Adrien, tengo una idea para que pueda ayudarte en las batallas- sonrió el anciano.

X-x-x

_Habitación de Adrien_

_Esa noche_

Adrien no podía dormir después de lo que había visto en televisión. No podía creer que el alcalde y la gente de París estuviera prácticamente pidiendo su cabeza y la de Ladybug para sentirse seguros de Papillon . ¡Si ellos no eran los villanos!

El chico se sentó en el sillón frente a la televisión apagada, mirando hacia la ventana con una expresión esperanzada. Realmente esperaba que Ladybug llegara. Tenía que hablar con alguien de lo que había pasado, y además la extrañaba.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ladybug llegó al edificio frente al suyo, y Adrien se apresuró a levantarse y activar el programa que bloqueaba la cámara de vigilancia, como había hecho antes. Cuando el chico hizo una seña, la heroína saltó hacia el marco de la puerta.

-Hey, _ma lady_\- dijo Adrien, extendiendo sus brazos hacia ella para ayudarla a bajar hacia el interior de su habitación. No que lo necesitara, pero aprovecharía cualquier pretexto para estar cerca de ella.

-_Salut, chaton_\- sonrió la heroína, apoyando sus manos en los hombros del chico, dejando que él pusiera sus manos en la cintura de ella para ayudarla a bajar. Una vez que puso los pies en el suelo, Ladybug amplió su sonrisa al ver al chico ruborizado- que lindo color tienes-

Ese comentario no ayudó al chico, cuyas mejillas se tiñeron aún más. Ladybug iba a reír, pero sacudió la cabeza. Había un asunto urgente que tenía que hablar con él y no tenían mucho tiempo. Tomó asiento en el sofá blanco, y el chico se sentó a su lado.

-Tenemos un problema; estoy segura de que ya estás al tanto- dijo Ladybug tomando la mano del chico. A pesar del cariño con el que hablaba, Adrien pudo notar la chispa de la chica que siempre tenía un plan y que encontraba la solución a cualquier problema- fui a hablar con el maestro Fu. Aparentemente nuestras opciones son renunciar a Tikki y Plagg para que él, como Guardián de los Miraculous, los esconda en Inglaterra y aguantar hasta que Papillon se canse de atacar París y caiga en cuenta de que Ladybug y Chat Noir no aparecerán…-

-¡No!- dijo el chico, horrorizado- no podemos hacer eso, _bugginette_-

-Eso mismo pensé- dijo ella sonriendo levemente- la otra opción es… continuar como estamos ahora, tratar de vencer a Papillon lo más rápido posible e intentar que no nos lastimen en el proceso-

Adrien se mordió el labio. Ninguna de las dos opciones le gustaba, pero tenía Ladybug tenía razón. Tenían que seguir adelante y vencer a Papillon .

-Eso no suena muy esperanzador-

-Lo sé- dijo ella en voz baja- me hubiera gustado poder traerte mejores noticias-

Adrien sonrió, tomando las manos de Ladybug entre las suyas y besándolas.

-Tu presencia es la única buena noticia que necesito, _ma Lady_\- dijo el chico en voz baja- quizá… podría intentar escapar y ayudarte de tanto en…-

Ladybug sacudió la cabeza, y cuando el chico iba a reclamar, la heroína lo tomó del cuello de la camisa con ambas manos y lo acercó a sus labios. El beso fue tan sorpresivo que el chico abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se separó mirándola asustado.

-No quisiera que algo malo te pasara- dijo ella en voz baja. Adrien sonrió distraídamente en respuesta a lo que dijo la chica- oh, casi lo olvido…-

Ladybug tomó el yoyo de su cintura y sacó de él un pequeño anillo plateado que por un momento Adrien pensó que era su Miraculous. Cuando ella lo puso en su mano, Adrien notó inmediatamente la diferencia.

-No es tu Miraculous- dijo ella en voz baja- pero… supongo que quería darte algo… que te de un poco de suerte- sonrió- un pequeño _porte-bonheur-_

Adrien sonrió ampliamente y lo deslizó en su dedo anular izquierdo, en la mano contraria donde de costumbre tenía su Miraculous.

-Gracias, _bugginette_-

-¿El anciano te dijo algo más?- intervino Plagg.

-Solo dijo que tenía una idea para que Chat Noir pueda participar en una pelea, en caso que sea necesario- dijo Ladybug.

-Quizá Plagg podría ir contigo- sugirió Adrien- que te ayude a pelear como lo hizo con Style Queen-

-Calma, cachorro- dijo Plagg- ya te dije antes que al maestro Fu no le gusta que yo participe sin mi portador-

-Y creo que tiene razón- completó Ladybug- debiste haber visto el destrozo que creó. Aunque debo admitir que me salvó en esa ocasión. Nos salvó a ambos, ahora que lo pienso-

-Solo en caso de emergencias entonces- dijo Adrien levemente.

-Sé que te debes sentir muy encerrado- comentó la heroína- ojalá hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para ayudarte, y…-

-Adrieeeen…-

Tanto Ladybug como el chico palidecieron al escuchar la voz de Lila en la puerta de la habitación. La heroína se puso de pie de golpe y se dispuso a lanzar el yoyo para salir de ahí, pero Adrien la tomó de la muñeca y tiró de ella para esconderse en el cuarto del baño, cerró la puerta del mismo y encendió la regadera antes de escucharan abrirse la de la habitación.

-Adr…-

Ladybug miró al chico con enormes ojos e iba a preguntarle qué hacía, pero él puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de ella para hacerla callar.

-¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?- dijo Adrien en voz alta, sin disimular la molestia en su voz, para que la persona fuera del baño la escuchara- ¿qué quieres?-

-¡Esto va demasiado lejos, _mademoiselle_ Rossi!- escucharon la voz furiosa de Nathalie- está bien que _monsieur_ Agreste le dio acceso a la mansión, pero no puedes entrar a la habitación de Adrien sin permiso, y menos en horas inapropiadas ni cuando está en su rutina de higiene personal. ¡Fuera de aquí!-

Ambos escucharon la puerta de la habitación volverse a cerrar, pero ninguno de los dos se movió.

-Debería irme- susurró ella.

-Lo sé- respondió él de la misma manera- lamento haber hecho esto, pero… no quería que te fueras sin… sin que yo…-

Ladybug esperó pacientemente a que el chico terminara su frase, pero en vez de ello, Adrien tomó con cuidado su rostro entre sus manos y se inclinó hacia ella para besarla. Los dedos de la chica se hundieron en sus cabellos rubios, tirando suavemente de ellos mientras que él la besaba.

-Te amo, _ma lady_\- dijo el chico contra sus labios- no lo olvides-

-Jamás- le respondió ella- yo también te amo, _mon chaton_-

Tras darle otro beso, la chica salió de su habitación y se perdió de vista en la distancia. Adrien sonrió al verla alejarse, y se dejó caer sobre su cama, suspirando contento.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Les dije que lo del capitán Hessenpy iba a ocurrir. Jamás subestimen a Marinette. Los parisinos (no todos, pero una buena porción) lograron que el alcalde Bourgeois aceptara atacar a Ladybug y Chat Noir durante sus peleas para tomar sus Miraculous y "calmar" a Papillon. Obviamente tenía que haber Ladrien.

Antes de que se me olvide, recuerden pelotita antiestré gracias por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	18. Capítulo 18

Resumen: Tras caer en cuenta de lo peligrosa que es Lila, Adrien decidió que no podía seguir con la misma estrategia. La mentirosa se volvió contra él, pero decidió atacarlo donde más le dolería. A su vez, Kagami descubrió que tenía algo en común con Marinette además del chico del que estaban enamoradas: su desconfianza y disgusto hacia Lila.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

FRAGMENTACIÓN

CAPÍTULO 18

_Hôtel de Ville_

_A la mañana siguiente_

La secretaria de _monsieur_ Bourgeois sabía muy bien qué era lo que tenía que hacer cuando su hija llegaba a verlo, y con mayor razón cuando estaba molesta. Así que la mujer prudentemente se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar a la oficina de _monsieur le maire_.

-¡_Papa_!- gritó la chica tan pronto como abrió la puerta.

El alcalde se alarmó por su expresión. ¿Qué le sucedía a su hija?-

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, _ma chér petite _Chloé?- dijo _monsieur_ Bourgeois- ¿hay algo que necesites?¿Otro cobertor de celular incrustado en diamantes?-

-¿Qué? ¡No!- dijo la rubia sacudiendo la cabeza- _papa_, ¿porqué rayos hiciste ese anuncio?¿Porqué ordenaste a la policía atacar a los héroes?-

André Bourgeois suspiró. Sabía que tendría que dar explicaciones, pero no se imaginaba que su hija sería la primera que le exigiría eso.

-¿Qué te importan esos héroes, _ma fille_?- dijo él- ¡si la misma Ladybug te eliminó del grupo de héroes! No me sorprendería que estuviera buscando un remplazo y…-

-¡Papa, eso no tiene nada que ver!- dijo Chloé cruzando los brazos- Ladybug solo lo hizo para protegerme a mí y a mi familia. ¡Ladybug es mi amiga!¡Ella y su _sous-fifre_ han arriesgado sus vidas para mantenernos a salvo! ¿Y así es como lo agradeces?-

André Bourgeois volvió a suspirar.

-Es complicado, _ma petite_\- dijo el hombre encogiendo los hombros. Si no lo hacía, la gente exigiría su renuncia- lo entenderás cuando seas mayor-

Chloé lo miró con furia, pero solo gruñó y salió de la oficina dando pisotones.

-Todo esto es ridículo, totalmente ridículo…-

El alcalde se quedó pensando en lo que su hija acaba de decirle.

x-x-x

_Habitación de Adrien_

_Tres días después_

La chica japonesa siguió a la asistente de _monsieur_ Agreste mientras que subía por las escaleras, tocando con sus dedos su Miraculous, el cual estaba alrededor de su muñeca izquierda como si fuera una pulsera, a pesar de ser un collar, y oculto bajo su manga. Esa había sido la mejor manera que Kagami había encontrado para engañar a Papillon en caso de que sospechara que ella era la nueva Ryuuko.

A pesar de que las amenazas de Papillon e incluso de algunos ciudadanos de París hacia los héroes, ni Ladybug ni Chat Noir parecían dispuestos a entregar los Miraculous al villano. De hecho, el héroe de negro parecía haber desaparecido de París, al tiempo que Ladybug seguía peleando junto a Viperion y Ryuuko, a veces llamando a Renart para ayudarles.

Kagami estaba preocupada por Chat Noir, quien no daba señales de aparecer pronto, pero intentó no pensar en ello mientras que caminaba hacia la habitación de Adrien, donde el chico estaba estudiando en silencio. Por suerte Lila no estaba ahí en esa ocasión.

Al ver llegar a su amiga, los ojos de Adrien brillaron de contento. Kagami hizo un esfuerzo para no sonreír: no quería que Nathalie detectara su sonrisa y la echara de la casa, creyendo que planeaba algo para sabotear lo que sea que _monsieur_ Agreste estuviera haciendo al tener a su hijo encerrado en casa.

-Por cierto_, madame_\- Kagami le dijo seriamente a Nathalie mientras que sacaba una libreta que llevaba consigo- Adrien dejó esto en el colegio el último día que fue a clases, y _mademoiselle_ Dubois me pidió que viniera a traerlo-

-Gracias, _mademoiselle_ Tsurugi- dijo Nathalie.

-¿Podría permitirme unos minutos a solas con él?- dijo la chica. La asistente la evaluó con la mirada. Por un momento Adrien pensó que Nathalie le diría que no, pero ésta asintió y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Tienen diez minutos antes de que llegue tu profesor de chino- dijo Nathalie antes de que cerrara la puerta.

-Hey- sonrió Kagami una vez que se quedaron solos- ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Tan bien como puedo estar- dijo el chico tristemente. Kagami frunció el entrecejo. Sabía bien que Adrien sufría de claustrofobia, muy a pesar de lo que diga su padre, y tenerlo encerrado así era casi inhumano.

-Sabes que no te abandonaremos nunca, ¿verdad?- sonrió ella.

-Lo sé- dijo el chico- tú y Marinette han logrado animarme-

Adrien le contó brevemente el incidente con el capitán Hessenpy, y la chica estuvo impresionada y agradecida con Marinette en partes iguales. Podía ser que no tuviera la ventaja que tenía Kagami con su madre, pero al menos era ingeniosa para entregar todo ese "contrabando" a su amigo.

Los diez minutos pasaron como agua, y cuando Kagami estuvo a punto de despedirse comenzó a sonar la alerta de akuma en los teléfonos de ambos. La chica levantó el suyo.

-Hay un akuma cerca de la Tour Saint Jacques- dijo la chica en voz baja, frunciendo el entrecejo antes de levantar sus ojos de la pantalla- será mejor que me vaya antes de que bloqueen las calles y no pueda llegar a casa-

-Será mejor que te quedes- dijo Adrien esperanzado. Pasar un ataque de akuma con alguien era mejor que ver solo a Ladybug enfrentarse a los enemigos sin él- estarás a salvo-

-Estaré bien, no te preocupes- dijo ella al tiempo que escuchaba la puerta abrirse- además, creo que ya llegó tu profesor de chino-

Adrien asintió resignado mientras la chica se despedía de él con un beso en la mejilla y se iba apresuradamente de la casa. Se quedó pensando en que ella había sido Ryuuko cuando por primera vez apareció. ¿Acaso era probable siguiera siendo la heroína, a pesar de que Papillon podía saber su identidad?

Aún pensando en ello, el chico se dejó caer sentado sobre la silla del escritorio suspirando derrotado y dando la espalda a la puerta por donde Nathalie entró a decirle que su profesor acababa de llegar.

-Tu profesor de chino ya está aquí, Adrien- dijo la asistente antes de salir y cerrar la puerta, sin siquiera esperar respuesta del chico.

-Gracias, Nathalie- dijo el chico sin muchas ganas.

-_Bonjour_, Adrien- dijo una voz conocida que decididamente no era de su profesor de chino. El chico se giró en su silla y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- creo que tengo una solución temporal a tu pequeño problema-

x-x-x

_Guarida de Papillon _

_Al mismo tiempo_

Papillon entrecerró los ojos mientras que se comunicaba con su akuma, esperando que en este ocasión su plan tuviera éxito. Había hecho sus cálculos con sumo cuidado.

Se había percatado de que Chat Noir llevaba ausente un par de semanas a pesar de que los ataques contra Ladybug y sus aliados se habían vuelto cada vez más agresivos y ahora que habían hecho que la ciudad entera se volviera contra ellos, lo que significaba dos cosas: o Chat Noir estaba enfermo, herido o incapacitado de alguna manera, o estaba fuera de París. Y ese era su momento de atacar con su último plan maestro.

Si Chat Noir estaba herido o enfermo, lo orillaría a lanzarse a la pelea en esas condiciones para salvar a Ladybug, y podría obtener los dos Miraculous juntos. Si estaba fuera de París, podría capturar a Ladybug y usarla para para extorsionarlo y forzarlo a darle su Miraculous. Conocía muy bien el amor del héroe hacia ella. Chat Noir ni siquiera lo pensaría y entregaría su Miraculous para intentar salvarla, aunque al final el resultado sería el mismo: Ladybug moriría al terminar esa batalla.

Papillon sonrió al pensar en ello. Odiaba a Ladybug con la misma intensidad con la que amaba a Emilie, así que sería la presa perfecta para hacer el intercambio cuando pidiera el deseo. Una vida por una vida.

Para llevar a cabo su plan, usaría a la persona que más odiaba a Ladybug en el mundo fuera de él, pues sabía que así estaría enfocada a tomar los Miraculous y no distraerse en otras cosas como solían hacer los akumas. Y al mismo tiempo, Mayura la ayudaría con un sentimonstruo.

-¿Estás lista para esto, Mayura?- dijo Papillon en voz baja a través de su bastón.

-Sí, _monsieur_\- dijo Mayura desde el sitio de la pelea- _mademoiselle_ Tsurugi se acaba de ir, y dejé a Adrien con su maestro de chino, así que tenemos dos horas para cumplir con esto-

-Si todo sale bien, en menos de dos horas tendré los Miraculous. Es momento de que lances tu sentimonstruo- sonrió Papillon- Viperion y Ryuuko no servirán de nada. Será demasiado fácil para el akuma destruir a Ladybug-

La silueta de una mariposa apareció frente a sus ojos, y pudo ver a Ladybug junto a sus dos aliados a través de los de su akuma.

-Dragonfly, es hora de que destruyas a tu presa natural, la catarina- sonrió Papillon- no olvides el plan. Ahora ve, destrúyela y tráeme ese Miraculous-

x-x-x

_Habitación de Adrien_

_Poco más tarde_

El maestro Fu sonrió benévolamente mientras que sacaba de su mochila la caja con el Miraculous del gato negro, al tiempo que Plagg encendía el televisor en el que Nadja Chamack estaba transmitiendo la batalla entre el akuma llamado Dragonfly y el equipo de los tres portadores de Miraculous.

Dragonfly era un akuma en forma de una heroína con un traje de libélula, y a diferencia de Ladybug, su traje tenía tres pares de alas. Como armas llevaba un guante metálico en su mano derecha, además de que estaba siendo apoyada por un sentimonstruo en forma de una libélula gigante que parecía estar obsesionada con atacar a Ladybug.

"Las libélulas son el depredador natural de las catarinas"; pensó Adrien tristemente "por eso la está persiguiendo"

-Maestro Fu, no me gusta que Ladybug esté peleando sin Chat Noir. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer…?- dijo Adrien volviéndose hacia él.

-Estás en una posición difícil, Adrien- dijo el maestro Fu- normalmente, cuando me enfrento a esta situación, lo más natural es cambiar de portador de Miraculous-

Adrien sintió un escalofrío. ¿Entonces Fu iba a quitarle su Miraculous?¿A Plagg? Hecho, él se había revelado a Ladybug y le había entregado el anillo, pero ella le había prometido que se lo devolvería cuando el tiempo fuera adecuado. Ahora, Fu le estaba diciendo que se lo quitaría.

Pero miró la pantalla y vio a la feroz akuma atacando brutalmente a su compañera. Si tenía que renunciar a su Miraculous para proteger a su Lady, que así fuera.

-Entiendo, maestro- dijo el chico rubio bajando la mirada- si eso puede proteger a Ladybug…-

Antes de que el anciano continuara, una explosión se escuchó tanto en la pantalla como por la ventana de su habitación. Incluso podía ver el humo proveniente de la Square de la Tour Saint Jacques prácticamente frente a su ventana.

-_Oh no_\- escuchó decir a Nadja Chamack- _parece que Ladybug y su equipo se está viendo sobrepasado por este akuma. Ryuuko está herida, creo que veo sangre en su abdomen… creo que una de las patas del sentimonstruo la hirió antes de que pudiera transformarse en dragón de agua. Viperion está intentando mantener alejado al sentimonstruo, pero ya utilizó su poder. Y Ladybug está peleando contra Dragonfly, pero parece que su esfuerzo está siendo en vano y…_-

Un grito ahogado escapó tanto a la comentarista como a Adrien al ver a Dragonfly tirar a Ladybug al suelo, sometiéndola e impidiéndole moverse del suelo. Al mismo tiempo, Ryuuko colapsó en el suelo por sus heridas, su rostro con una palidez mortal, y Viperion estaba atrapado entre las patas de la libélula, cuyo batir de alas le causaba un horrible dolor de cabeza, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por liberarse y correr a apoyar a Ladybug.

Adrien se volvió al maestro Fu.

-Maestro, necesito el Miraculous del Gato Negro, solo por esta vez- dijo Adrien volviéndose bruscamente al Guardián- no me importa lo que pase conmigo, no importa si _père_ se entera y tengo que renunciar para siempre a mi Miraculous, ¡pero tengo que salvar a Ladybug!-

El anciano sonrió benévolamente y asintió, entregándole su Miraculous. Mientras el chico se ponía el anillo, el maestro Fu desabrochó la tobillera que Adrien tenía en su tobillo y se la puso en su propia pierna.

-¿Maestro?- preguntó el chico, mirándolo confundido- ¿qué está…?

-Tenemos dos horas antes de que la asistente de tu padre venga a buscarnos para avisar que se terminó la lección- le dijo el anciano seriamente- y creo que sabes lo que está en juego si no llegas a tiempo. Apresúrate-

El chico asintió seriamente y se volvió a su kwami.

-Gracias, maestro Fu. Estaré de regreso a tiempo. Plagg, transfórmame-

X-x-x

_Square de la Tour Saint Jacques_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Ladybug intentó en vano soltarse del feroz agarre de Dragonfly. Tras someterla, la chica akumatizada la había forzado a tumbarse en el suelo de espaldas y con los brazos sobre su cabeza con una sola mano. Uno de sus pies detenía los de la heroína en su sitio, mientras que la rodilla de la chica akumatizada presionaba contra su abdomen. Ladybug forcejeó desesperadamente para soltarse de su agarre.

"No puedo dejarla ganar. ¡No puede quitarme mi Miraculous!", pensó la chica desesperadamente "se lo prometí a Adrien… se lo prometí a mi _chaton_"

-Ah, Ladybug, Ladybug…- dijo Dragonfly sonriendo maliciosamente- después de todos estos meses, no sabes como soñé con ser yo la que te venciera y te destruyera-

La heroína frunció el entrecejo.

-Por favor, Lila, no sabes lo que haces- dijo Ladybug- no puedes trabajar para Papillon, él es malvado y…-

-Él me ofreció el poder necesario para vengarme de ti, sucio insecto- siseó la chica, tocando la piel de la mejilla de la heroína con su dedo índice, causando que su cuerpo se tensara ante el contacto con el guante metálico- y ya que estamos en esto, voy a disfrutarlo-

Ladybug tragó saliva. Tenía que pensar rápido antes de que Dragonfly tomara su Miraculous. Sabía que no podía razonar con ella porque, aunque no estuviera akumatizada, Lila la odiaba y quería verla destruida. Y si llegaba a saber que Ladybug y Marinette eran la misma persona, estaría perdida.

No pudo seguir pensando en ello, porque Dragonfly puso su mano enguantada sobre la piel descubierta de su cuerpo, sonrió maliciosamente e hizo sonar sus dedos, provocando que del guante surgiera una fuerte corriente eléctrica que recorrió todo el cuerpo de la heroína. Un horrible grito de dolor escapó de los labios de Ladybug, sus músculos se contrajeron, su cuerpo se tensó aún más e intentó patalear para soltarse de ella, pero las piernas de Dragonfly le impidieron moverse.

-Aaaaarrrggg…-

Duró apenas unos segundos, pero dejó a Ladybug temblando y respirando agitadamente.

-¿Qué, no te gustó?- dijo Dragonfly riendo mientras que separaba su mano enguantada de ella. Ladybug temblaba de dolor y una lágrima escapaba de uno de sus ojos- eso fue por haberme humillado delante de Adrien Agreste-

-¡Ladybug!- Viperion alcanzó a soltarse de la libélula por un momento y corrió hacia ella, pero el sentimonstruo lo alcanzó y volvió a empujarlo contra la torre Saint Jacques, doblando uno de sus brazos y fracturándolo con una de sus patas- aaaaarggg…-

La heroína vio horrorizada como sus dos aliados estaban gravemente heridos, y volvió sus ojos hacia Dragonfly. Nadie iba a salvarla. Ningún civil o militar de París le ayudaría. Iba a perder su Miraculous, y quizá a Luka y Kagami, porque no podría usar su poder para regresar todo a la normalidad.

El remordimiento comenzó a apoderarse de ella. ¿Porqué los había metido en eso a ellos dos? Quizá lo más sabio hubiera sido entregarle los Miraculous al maestro Fu para que los escondiera en Inglaterra. Lo único que la aliviaba era que Chat Noir, Adrien, estaría a salvo.

-Parece que tu nuevo novio no va a poder venir a ayudarte- dijo Dragonfly, volviéndose a Ladybug tras burlarse de la herida de Viperion, quien no podía usar su poder de Second Chance por culpa del sentimonstruo, el cual había dañado su Miraculous- ¿y bien?¿porqué no nos dices dónde está Chat Noir?-

Dragonfly vio a la heroína entrecerrar los ojos, indicándole que no respondería su pregunta, y volvió a sonreír. Volvió a poner su mano enguantada sobre la piel de la chica, esta vez a apenas abajo de su mentón, mirándola con una sonrisa amenazadora.

-Dime dónde está Chat Noir, o esto será muy doloroso para ti-

-Jamás- dijo Ladybug entre dientes.

La chica akumatizada frunció el entrecejo e volvió a hacer sonar los dedos, provocando otra corriente eléctrica. Un nuevo grito escapó a la heroína, tan horrible que incluso los espectadores que habían ido a exigir que entregara su Miraculous se sintieron horrorizados y avergonzados. Su cuerpo se contorsionó, intentando aliviar la horrible sensación quemante que la recorría. Lágrimas involuntarias de dolor surgían de los ojos de la heroína mientras que Dragonfly se burlaba de ella.

-Voy a hacer esto bien sencillo, Ladybug- dijo la chica akumatizada, esta vez acercando su mano enguantada a su rostro- o me dices donde está Chat Noir, o te electrocutaré hasta desfigurar tu rostro y que tu corazón deje de latir. Y tus dos amigos seguirán también-

Ladybug miró aprensivamente a Viperion y Ryuuko, pero volvió su mirada a Dragonfly sin mostrarle ningún miedo.

-No voy a traicionar a mi _partenaire_\- dijo ella entre dientes para disimular el dolor. No le iba a dar la satisfacción de verla asustada- haz lo peor que tengas-

Dragonfly la golpeó en la cara con el dorso de su mano antes de poner el guante sobre su rostro, cubriendo su boca y mejillas. Sabía que, si la atacaba de nuevo, seguramente perdería la conciencia y la chica akumatizada tomaría su Miraculous. Y quien sabe que le haría cuando e enterara que siempre había sido Marinette.

-Última oportunidad, Ladybug- siseó Dragonfly apretando sus mejillas con su mano- ¿dónde está Chat Noir?-

Antes de que Ladybug respondiera, un golpe con un bastón hizo que la chica akumatizada cayera de sobre la heroína y rodara por el suelo unos metros. Cuando por fin Dragonfly levantó la vista, vio a Chat Noir poniendo los brazos de Ladybug sobre su abdomen y alzándola en sus brazos con cuidado para no causarle más dolor.

-¿Chat N…?- dijo la heroína débilmente.

-Shhh… aquí estoy, _bugginette_\- dijo Chat Noir en voz baja- lo has hecho muy bien. Déjame encargarme de aquí en delante-

-Tú…- siseó Dragonfly al ver al recién llegado.

Chat Noir abrazó a Ladybug contra su pecho y saltó unos metros atrás, para colocarla bajo un árbol cercano donde estaría relativamente alejada de la pelea. Después de ello se volvió hacia Dragonfly con una mirada que parecía querer fulminarla, haciendo girar su bastón y poniéndose en guardia, dispuesto a defender a la heroína.

-Aquí estoy, Dragonfly- dijo Chat Noir mirando a la chica con verdadero odio- y vas a pagar caro lo que acabas de hacerle a _ma Lady_-

x-x-x

_Guarida de Papillon _

_Al mismo tiempo_

El villano frunció el entrecejo al ver llegar a Chat Noir a través de los ojos del akuma. Sí, contaba con que el héroe llegara a intervenir en la pelea en un intento desesperado por salvar a Ladybug y por eso habían instruido a Dragonfly que la torturara el mayor tiempo posible frente a las cámaras de televisión antes de quitarle su Miraculous, pero no esperaba ver al héroe tan sano y fuerte como siempre, además de estar impulsado por su rabia de haber visto al akuma lastimando deliberadamente a su _partenaire_.

"Si no estaba enfermo o herido, ¿porqué no había aparecido en las batallas hasta ahora?"

Papillon se encogió de hombros, pero de todos modos decidió tomar su bastón para llamar a Mayura y continuar con su plan.

-Por fin apareció Chat Noir- dijo el villano- las cosas no están como lo planeamos, pero podemos seguir adelante-

Mayura parecía dudar.

-Ninguno de los dos está tan herido como para que esto funcione- dijo la mujer.

-No me importa, tenemos que intentarlo o habremos desperdiciado el plan-

X-x-x

_Square de la Tour Saint Jacques_

_Al mismo tiempo_

-Aquí estoy, Dragonfly- dijo Chat Noir mirando a la chica con verdadero odio- y vas a pagar caro lo que acabas de hacer-

La chica akumatizada miró alternadamente a Ladybug, quien había sido depositada bajo un árbol y abrazaba sus antebrazos contra su pecho, y Chat Noir, que tenía una expresión que parecía estar dispuesto a matar por lo que había hecho. Esto no era parte del plan, pero tendría que servir.

-Ah, por fin llegó el príncipe azul- dijo Dragonfly en un tono burlón- todos sabíamos que la inútil de Ladybug no podía hacer nada sola-

Miró con una sonrisa a Chat Noir blandiendo su bastón y acercándose peligrosamente a ella, mientras que Mayura se acercaba sigilosa detrás de Ladybug. El plan era simple: Mayura aprovecharía que la heroína estaba herida para usarla como rehén y obtener ambos Miraculous.

Ladybug puso las manos en el suelo para apoyarse y ponerse de pie, pues no le gustaba el aspecto que tenía Ryuuko, sin darse cuenta de que Mayura acechaba detrás de ella. La villana estuvo a punto de poner sus manos en los hombros de la heroína, pero Chat Noir alcanzó a ver aquello y, tras alejar a Dragonfly de él, de un golpe de su bastón alejó a Mayura de Ladybug, lanzándola contra la pared contraria.

-¡No te atrevas a siquiera intentar ponerle las manos encima!- siseó Chat Noir.

Ladybug levantó los ojos hacia él y sonrió levemente a pesar de lo mucho que le dolía todo su cuerpo después de las descargas eléctricas. La expresión de su _partenaire_ se suavizó notablemente al captar su sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo antes de volverse a Dragonfly.

"El akuma debe estar en el guante metálico con el que me atacó", pensó Ladybug, reprimiendo un escalofrío al recordar el horrible dolor que ese objeto le había causado "creo que necesitamos un pequeño _coup de pouce _para vencerla"

-¡LUCKY CHARM!-

En sus manos cayó un frasco de color rojo con motas negras, y en su interior había miel. La heroína se mordió el labio mientras que pensaba qué era lo que su poder le estaba intentando decir.

-¿Que se supone que haga con esto?- dijo ella, mirando a su alrededor mientras que miraba a Chat Noir manteniendo a Dragonfly y a la libélula gigante a raya. Entrecerró los ojos- piensa… la miel es… viscosa… la forman las abejas, las abejas son… ¡oh, ya sé!-

Levantó la vista hacia la pelea entre Chat Noir y su enemiga mientras que el sentimonstruo finalmente soltó a Viperion, comenzando a tomar interés en el héroe de negro. Ladybug no lo iba a permitir. Mientras que Dragonfly estaba distraída, la heroína lanzó el frasco sobre la villana, y luego lanzó su yoyo para romperlo. La viscosa miel cayó encima de Dragonfly.

-Arrrggg…- se quejó la chica akumatazada al sentir la miel sobre su cabeza y cabello- ewwww… ¿qué es esto?-

El efecto no se dejó esperar. En la plaza donde estaban, el panal de abejas que estaba en el árbol donde Chat Noir había puesto a Ladybug comenzó a agitarse y a rodear a la chica akumatizada.

-¡No, no!- dijo Dragonfly, corriendo en círculos para tratar de librarse de las abejas- ¡déjenme!-

-¡CATACLISM!-

Aprovechando la distracción de la chica, Chat Noir destruyó el guante metálico con su poder, y tanto el amok como el akuma fueron liberados para que Ladybug los purificara.

-Ya has hecho suficiente mal, pequeño akuma. Te libero del mal- dijo la heroína mientras que purificaba los objetos- _bye bye, petit papillon, petite plume_…-

El sentimonstruo desapareció y Dragonfly se convirtió en Lila. Las heridas de Viperion y Ryuuko fueron curadas también gracias a la cura, para alivio de Ladybug, pero ninguno de los dos se acercó a Lila una vez que fue liberada del poder de Papillon.

Chat Noir, por su parte, se olvidó de todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor y se lanzó a abrazar a Ladybug.

-Me asustaste mucho,_ ma lady_\- susurró el héroe mientras la estrechaba contra él- por un momento creí que…-

-Shhh… estoy bien, _chaton_, gracias a ti- le dijo ella, abrazándolo de vuelta- no quisiera soltarte, pero tienes que apresurarte a regresar antes de que te descubran- añadió susurrando en su oído.

-Lo sé- dijo él, soltando a la chica pero tomando su mano para besarla- espero verte pronto, _bugginette_-

Y con esto Chat Noir saltó a un edificio cercano y se alejó corriendo rumbo a casa. Al ver que Mayura parecía dispuesta a seguirlo, Ladybug lanzó su yoyo hacia ella, atrapándola de un tobillo y haciéndola caer al suelo. Cuando la villana levantó la vista, había tres héroes a su alrededor, mirándola furiosos, pero no estaba impresionada.

-No creas haber ganado, Ladybug- dijo Mayura fríamente, poniéndose de pie- pronto tú y tus estúpidos amigos serán destruidos, y sus Miraculous pertenecerán a Papillon-

Con un movimiento rápido, la villana se liberó del yoyo y saltó hacia un edificio cercano, para echarse a correr rumbo a la Place du Châtelet. Ryuuko parecía querer seguirla, pero Viperion la detuvo.

-Espera, _dragonette_, parece que pronto nos vamos a detransformar- susurró el chico.

-Viperion tiene razón- dijo Ladybug, respirando aliviada- muchas gracias a los dos por su ayuda. Lamento tanto que hayan tenido que pasar por…-

-No lo hagas- la interrumpió fríamente Ryuuko- Papillon y Mayura están cada vez más agresivos. No somos lo suficientemente fuertes, pero tenemos que mejorar nuestra técnica si queremos vencerlos-

Ladybug asintió levemente mientras que veía a Lila sacudirse la ropa y alejarse de los héroes con una expresión molesta.

X-x-x

_Mansión Agreste_

_Poco después_

Chat Noir llegó a la mansión tan rápido como pudo, corriendo por los techos de la ciudad, y entró por la ventana de su habitación, detransformándose tan pronto como puso los pies en el suelo y pasando un trozo de Camembert a su kwami.

-Muy bien hecho, Adrien- dijo el maestro Fu mientras que se quitaba la tobillera y la devolvía a su sitio original en el tobillo de Adrien- lamentablemente, tendré que llevarme a Plagg a descansar un rato en la Miraclebox. No es sano para un kwami estar lejos de su Miraculous por mucho tiempo-

-Entiendo, maestro- dijo el chico, agradecido con el anciano porque al menos pudo rescatar a Ladybug y evitar que Lila siguiera lastimándola.

-Será solo por veinticuatro horas. Mañana por la noche lo enviaré de regreso contigo- dijo el anciano guiñando un ojo- ahora repite después de mí: _Wǒmen zuò dàole_. Lo logramos-

-_Wǒmen zuò dàole_\- dijo Adrien en voz alta en caso de que el Gorila o Nathalie escucharan, mientras que se quitaba el anillo tras sonreír a Plagg.

-Bien hecho, chico- dijo Plagg tranquilamente antes de ser absorbido por el anillo- nos veremos pronto-

-_Xièxiè, shifu_\- agradeció Adrien al poner el Miraculous en manos del anciano.

Justo cuando el maestro Fu guardó el anillo en su mochila, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y Nathalie entró. Parecía un poco fatigada y agitada, como si hubiera subido corriendo las escaleras.

-Me temo que la hora de clase llegó a su fin, _monsieur_ Chan- dijo la asistente seriamente- es hora de que comience la clase de piano de Adrien-

-Por supuesto, _madame_\- dijo el anciano poniéndose de pie mientras que se volvía a Adrien- no olvides los ejercicios que te dejé para la próxima clase-

-Gracias por todo, _monsieur_ Chan- dijo el chico sonriendo mientras que el anciano salía de la mansión siguiendo a Nathalie.

Adrien se dejó caer sobre el sofá y respiró aliviado. Sí, esta vez estaba solo y no tenía a Plagg, pero había logrado salvar a su Lady, y eso era lo único que importaba. Se levantó y caminó hacia el piano, pensando en tocar algo que lo pudiera relajar un poco, pero cuando puso las manos sobre las teclas, escuchó un grito furioso proveniente de la oficina de su padre. Alzando las cejas, Adrien salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras hacia la oficina de su padre.

Le sorprendió ver que la puerta estaba entreabierta y, al asomarse, el chico palideció mortalmente, no por lo que vio sino por lo que escuchó.

-¡Nooroo, necesito conseguir esos Miraculous a como dé lugar!-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Como pueden ver, tenemos problemas. Lila fue un akuma muy agresivo y Adrien logró llegar justo a tiempo para rescatar a su Lady, pero acaba de hacer un descubrimiento muy peligroso.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	19. Capítulo 19

Resumen: Tras caer en cuenta de lo peligrosa que es Lila, Adrien decidió que no podía seguir con la misma estrategia. La mentirosa se volvió contra él, pero decidió atacarlo donde más le dolería. A su vez, Kagami descubrió que tenía algo en común con Marinette además del chico del que estaban enamoradas: su desconfianza y disgusto hacia Lila.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

FRAGMENTACIÓN

CAPÍTULO 19

_Colegio Françoise Dupont_

_Al día siguiente_

Poco a poco, Alix sentía que estaba comenzando a hacer que el grupo de _mademoiselle_ Bustier se volviera hacia su lado y cayeran en cuenta de que Adrien y Marinette tuvieron razón todo el tiempo sobre Lila. Gracias a que Marc había caído en cuenta de que Alix decía la verdad, Nathaniel había comenzado a considerarlo y estaba volviéndose a su lado a pesar de los esfuerzos de Lila. También Juleka había comenzado a escuchar la versión de la pelirrosa, seguramente influenciada por su hermano mayor.

Aún así, había algunos que parecían decididos a mantener la creencia en las mentiras de Lila a pesar de toda la evidencia en su contra.

Alya era el ejemplo más prominente. Estaba tan convencida de que Lila era quien decía la verdad, al punto de dudar de lo que su mejor amiga, de Adrien e incluso Ladybug le había dicho sobre ella. Aunque a Alix no le extrañaba, sobre todo después de que la heroína había sustituido a Rena Rouge con Renart, y Alya estaba tan furiosa con Ladybug que ni siquiera cubría ya los ataques de akuma y, cuando lo hacía, se dedicaba a criticar la tardanza en vencer al monstruo en turno. Además, la pelirroja había comenzado a crear un blog sobre las supuestas aventuras de Lila.

Esa mañana las cosas se volvieron mucho más fáciles para Alix. Tras haber sido akumatizada el día anterior, toda la clase se acercó a Lila para escuchar de primera mano su versión de los hecho, y por supuesto que aprovechó la situación para hacerse la víctima.

-Oh, fue realmente horrible- dijo Lila con sus habituales lágrimas falsas- Ladybug y yo habíamos sido mejores amigas, pero después de que se comportó tan horrible con Alya, decidí confrontarla con ello cuando la vi. Me hizo sentir tan mal que fui akumatizada- se cubrió los ojos- oh, era mi mejor amiga, y ahora me detesta-

Alix rodó los ojos. Lo único cierto en todo su discurso era que Ladybug la detestaba, y en realidad no culpaba a la heroína por ello.

-¡Es horrible que Ladybug haga eso!- dijo Mylène, frotando la espalda de Lila para "consolarla"- y es horrible también que ella y Chat Noir no quieran entregar sus Miraculous a Papillon. La ciudad podría estar en paz si no fuera por ellos dos-

-Lo sé, pero a Ladybug le gusta tanto el poder que no quiere renunciar a él- dijo Lila tristemente- realmente creí que quería protegernos, pero…-

-No es tu culpa haber creído que era una buena persona, te engañó. Solo quería ser famosa- dijo Kim cruzando los brazos- igual que como Marinette nos engañó porque solo quería atención-

Alix estuvo a punto de salir del aula, pero lo siguiente que dijo Lila la paralizó de horror.

-Aún así me siento horrible por lo que hice cuando fui akumatizada- dijo la castaña- ¿pueden creer que Ladybug me abofeteó después de purificar el akuma?-

Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, y cuando Alya estuvo a punto de decir lo que pensaba, alguien más le ganó la palabra.

-¡Eso es mentira!- exclamó Chloé, sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Kim, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Estás disculpado. Y dije que es mentira que Ladybug la haya abofeteado- dijo Chloé cruzando los brazos- es ridículo, totalmente ridículo-

-Pfff… ya sabemos que estás celosa de Lila como antes estabas de Marinette- dijo Max ajustándose las gafas- ni siquiera eras amiga de Ladybug. Disculpa, pero ¿crees que no sabemos que te encontraste un Miraculous por error?-

Chloé frunció el entrecejo, y Alix quiso intervenir, pero la rubia continuó.

-Estás disculpado- dijo Chloé de nuevo como restándole importancia antes de volverse a los demás- ¿acaso creen que me importa lo que ustedes, banda de perdedores, piensen de mí? Mi relación con Ladybug no es su asunto. Pero déjenme decirles algo: ya que la encargada del Ladyblog está haciendo berrinche contra Ladybug y dejó de reportar sobre sus batallas en favor de darle hilo a las historias fantásticas de Lila- dijo mirando con desdén a Alya, quien frunció el entrecejo- eso dio oportunidad a otros reporteros de filmar a Ladybug-

Alya alzó las cejas, y Lila palideció levemente mientras que Chloé sacaba su tablet y accionaba el video.

-¿Quién iba a pensar que Aurore tuvo una idea tan genial?- dijo la rubia, mostrando el video de lo que realmente había sucedido. Tras purificar el akuma, Chat Noir abrazó a Ladybug y se despidió rápidamente de ella, Mayura intentando seguirlo y la heroína junto a Viperion y Ryuuko, cómo la villana finalmente escapó y Lila se alejó de los héroes tras mirarlos con desprecio.

Toda la clase comenzó a murmurar entre ellos, sorprendidos de que Lila haya mentido en eso.

-Ese… ese no es el video completo- dijo Lila- después de eso, Ladybug me siguió y me golpeó-

-¿Ah sí?- intervino Alix cruzando los brazos- ¿y cómo pudo haber hecho eso, si no le quedaba energía en su Miraculous?-

-Recargó su energía antes de hacerlo- dijo Lila juntando las manos sobre su pecho y haciendo un puchero, para de nuevo hacer surgir sus lágrimas falsas- ¿porqué me hablan así? No entiendo porque este interrogatorio…-

-Tu historia es completamente risible- dijo Nathaniel finalmente, sorprendiendo a todos que el callado chico hubiera intervenido- no tiene ningún fundamento-

-Tú cállate, Nathaniel. ¡Solo lo dices porque Ladybug es tu amor platónico!- dijo Kim.

-¡Hey!- gritó Alix, arremangándose furiosa de que se metiera con su amigo- todos escuchamos tus opiniones estúpidas. No tienes que hablarle así a Nath-

Tras escuchar esa conversación, Alya frunció el entrecejo y salió del aula seguida de Nino, mientras que el resto del grupo seguía en su acalorada discusión.

El chico moreno alcanzó a Alya, deteniéndola del brazo.

-Hey, ¿qué sucede?- dijo Nino.

-Nada- dijo la pelirroja en un tono seco- solo que la discusión comenzó a fastidiarme, y quise tomar un poco de aire fresco-

Nino sonrió levemente. No solo era eso, sino que sabía que, igual que a él, el hecho de que Chloé hubiera mostrado la evidencia de que Lila había mentido sobre Ladybug de una manera tan flagrante y que aún así estuviera intentado arreglarlo les había molestado a ambos. Alya tomó asiento en una banca, y él a su lado.

-Yo tampoco estoy muy cómodo con esta situación- dijo Nino cruzando los brazos- no sé porqué, pero al escuchar eso me ha puesto a pensar… Alya, ¿y si cometimos un error? -

Alya se volvió hacia él, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-De que quizá, solo quizá, Marinette tenía razón- dijo Nino frunciendo el entrecejo- si Lila nos mintió sobre esto, quien sabe de qué más nos pudo haber mentido, y…-

-Como si Marinette no mintiera nunca- lo interrumpió Alya- ¿has olvidado todas las excusas que hizo para no cuidar a Noel o a las gemelas?¿O para no salir con nosotros? ¿Para acercarse a Adrien? En cambio Lila…-

-Marinette es… era nuestra amiga- se corrigió Nino- no tiene ninguna obligación de siempre cuidar a nuestros hermanos. Además, si de verdad mintió fue porque no quería decirnos que no, o porque tenía una buena razón. Esas mentiras no lastimaron a nadie. En cambio, si Lila nos mintió…-

-Lila no mintió sobre Marinette- lo interrumpió Alya- somos testigos de que hizo muchas cosas. Casi tiró a Lila por las escaleras. Tú mismo has visto de lo que es capaz de hacer por acercarse a Adrien-

Nino suspiró frustrado, pero asintió. Tenían razón: ellos habían descubierto muchas mentiras de Marinette para no ayudarles a cuidar a Noel o a las gemelas, causó que Noel fuera akumatizado, mintió para entrar a la fiesta sorpresa en casa de Adrien.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Si Marinette siempre había perdido la cabeza cuando se trataba de Adrien- dijo el chico encogiendo los hombros.

Antes de que Alya pudiera decir algo más, Nino subió las escaleras y entró al aula de _mademoiselle_ Bustier, solo para encontrarse a todos sus compañeros y la profesora mirando horrorizados la pantalla de la tablet que Chloé tenía en sus manos mientras que la rubia lloraba en voz alta.

No, no todos sus compañeros. Lila estaba con una expresión neutral cruzada de brazos, pero Nino no se percató de ella, sino que se dirigió directamente hacia donde estaba el grupo.

-¿Qué es lo que…?- comenzó a preguntar Nino. De inmediato Lila cambió su expresión por una de fingida tristeza.

-Es Adrien. Algo terrible acaba de pasar- dijo Alix, su rostro con la expresión más asustada que había visto jamás en la chica.

x-x-x

_Oficina de monsieur Agreste_

_La noche anterior_

Adrien palideció mortalmente al asomarse por la puerta entreabierta de la oficina y escuchar a su padre decir que necesitaban "conseguir esos esos Miraculous, sin importar el precio". Gabriel Agreste estaba dándole la espalda como de costumbre, mirando la pintura de Emilie con las manos entrelazadas en su espalda, y parecía estar hablando solo.

No, no solo. Adrien alcanzó a ver algo, un pequeño ser de color morado flotando al lado de su padre.

"¡No!", palideció Adrien dándose cuenta de que era inequívocamente un kwami "no puede ser. _Père_ no puede ser…"

El chico sintió como si se hubiera tragado una roca. Su padre era Papillon . ¡Su padre era el enemigo que había estado combatiendo los últimos meses! Por eso no quería que fuera al colegio, por eso no le daba permiso de salir con sus amigos, por eso…

"No, no, no… esto no…"

Adrien tuvo que recordarles a sus pulmones que tenía que respirar. Levantó el tórax para tomar aire, intentando hacerlo lo más calladamente posible mientras que intentaba decidir qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

"_Père_ no puede ser Papillon ", se repitió el chico de nuevo mientras intentaba tragar saliva "no puede ser, no puede…"

Pero sí podía ser. Estaba viéndolo con sus propios ojos, su padre diciendo que quería los Miraculous y un kwami morado con pequeñas alas estaba flotando a su lado. El pánico comenzó a apoderarse de él, gritándole que tenía que salir de ahí. Tenía que salir a buscar a Ladybug y al maestro Fu para decirles lo que sabía. Realmente amaba a su padre, pero las cosas no podían seguir así, o alguien sería seriamente lastimado. Alguien moriría si pedía ese deseo.

"_Père_ es Papillon… yo soy Chat Noir… esto no está bien…"

Adrien dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de la oficina y dirigirse a la puerta principal sin quitar sus ojos del interior, al mismo tiempo que intentaba ignorar el violento temblor que recorría todo su cuerpo.

El kwami que flotaba junto a Gabriel Agreste fijó sus ojos en el chico y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Adrien palideció aún más y se dispuso a correr a su habitación cuando sintió un par de manos sobre sus hombros, provocándole un respingo.

-Aaah…-

-¿Adrien?¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

La voz de Nathalie alertó a su padre e hizo que el kwami se ocultara, pero cuando Gabriel Agreste se volvió hacia él, el hombre supo que su hijo lo había visto tan solo por su aspecto.

-Adrien- dijo Gabriel mirándolo fijamente, y el chico tembló visiblemente ante la mirada helada de su padre. La asistente comenzó a empujarlo hacia el interior de la oficina. Adrien quizo soltarse, pero parecía que Nathalie le estaba encajando las uñas en la piel de sus hombros mientras que su padre repetía la pregunta de Nathalie- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Yo…- dijo el chico tragando saliva- estaba practicando piano y escuché… escuché un grito y vine a asegurarme que todo estaba bien…- "piensa, Adrien, piensa. No debe saber lo que viste"- pero… vi que solo estabas mirando el retrato de _maman_, así que creo que debió haber sido solo mi imaginación. Estaba a punto de regresar a mi habitación para no molestar cuando Nathalie llegó-

La expresión de su padre se suavizó levemente, y por un momento Adrien creyó que había librado la situación. Nathalie soltó sus hombros y dio un paso atrás, pero no se apartó de la entrada de la oficina.

Gabriel dio un paso hacia Adrien, y éste tembló de nuevo ante la cercanía. Su padre siempre había sido una persona imponente, pero nunca le había tenido miedo. Lo único que temía de él era decepcionarlo o que lo castigara. Pero ahora era diferente porque sabía que su padre era Papillon; tenía miedo que descubriera su secreto. Y tenía miedo de que lastimara a Ladybug.

Finalmente su padre se detuvo frente a él y entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo fijamente a través de sus gafas.

-Adrien, creí que te había educado mejor- dijo el hombre fríamente de nuevo, frunciendo el entrecejo- sabes bien que no me gusta que me mientas-

El chico palideció aún más.

-No… no sé de qué…-

-Eres terrible mintiendo. Sé que lo viste y escuchaste todo- dijo Gabriel, al tiempo que Nathalie volvía a poner sus manos en los hombros del chico.

"No…", pensó el chico al mismo tiempo que su mente se nublaba de pánico al sentir las uñas de la asistente sobre la tela de su camisa "no, no, no…"

Adrien tragó saliva, sabiendo que había sido descubierto y que estaba atrapado entre su padre y Nathalie. Tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que huir de su casa y encontrar a Ladybug… ¡tenía que decirle quién era Papillon! Podía hacerlo. Tenía que distraer a su padre y a Nathalie lo suficiente para encontrar una oportunidad y salir de ahí.

-Sí- admitió el chico, sacudiendo los hombros para soltarse de Nathalie, y dando un paso al frente- escuché que quieres los Miraculous, y vi a un pequeño ser, como el de Chloé. _Père_, ¿qué significa esto?-

Gabriel volvió a suavizar su mirada y Adrien supo, aún antes de que hablara, que su padre iba a hablar con él, que iba a intentar convencerlo de su manera de ver las cosas. Eso era lo que necesitaba, tenerlo ocupado el bastante tiempo para encontrar una manera de escapar.

-No lo entiendes, Adrien- dijo su padre con una expresión que jamás había mostrado a su hijo. Gabriel parecía tan vulnerable de lo que lo había visto en toda su vida- todo lo que estoy haciendo es por ti, _mon fils_, por tu felicidad. Lo único que necesito son los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir para pedir un deseo-

-Pero… ¿no es eso muy peligroso?- dijo Adrien, fingiendo estar preocupado- no quisiera que algo malo te pasara por lidiar con cosas que no entendemos-

-Entiendo más de lo que crees- dijo su padre- si tan solo Ladybug y Chat Noir quisieran cooperar con nosotros, todo sería mucho más sencillo- miró fijamente a Adrien- dime, ¿no te gustaría volver a ver a tu _maman_?-

Los ojos del chico se abrieron desmesuradamente ante la mención de su madre, y por un momento dudó. Podía conseguir de regreso su Miraculous, pedir prestado el de Ladybug, pedir el deseo y volver a abrazar a su _maman_. La guerra terminaría, y todos volverían a ser una familia. No habría ya más peligro y Ladybug le podría revelar finalmente su identidad secreta.

"_Con cada acción hay una consecuencia, con cada deseo pedido hay un deseo que pagar_", recordó que Ladybug dijo cuando se enfrentaron a Papillon en el Día de los Héroes. Si su madre regresaba, alguien se perdería en su sitio.

No, no podía hacer eso, pero podía fingir para poder avisarle a Ladybug.

"Fingir que estoy de su lado, fingir que no estoy horrorizado para poder escapar", se repitió mentalmente el chico.

-Por supuesto que me encantaría ver a _maman_ de nuevo- dijo el chico lo más sinceramente que pudo pronunciar las palabras- ¿en serio puedes hacerlo?-

-Por supuesto que puedo, _mon fils,_ pero nuestros héroes no lo entenderían. Nadie más lo entendería. Es por eso que tienes que guardar el secreto- dijo Gabriel seriamente- Ladybug y Chat Noir no deben de enterarse jamás. Si lo hacen, nos detendrán y nunca volverás a ver a tu _maman_, o a mí-

Adrien tragó saliva. Si descubría a su padre, seguramente iría a prisión y no lo volvería a ver. Pero no, seguramente Ladybug encontraría una manera de arreglarlo. Ladybug tenía todas las respuestas.

-Supongo que tienes razón, _père_\- dijo finalmente el chico, caminando hacia la puerta y apartando a Nathalie- no te preocupes, por supuesto que no diré nada a nadie. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo- fingió un bostezo- mira la hora. Estoy agotado, creo que me iré a dormir temprano. Buenas noches-

El chico no esperó respuesta de su padre y salió de la oficina, pero en vez de ir a su habitación corrió hacia la puerta de la mansión y la abrió, pero no pudo siquiera intentar salir porque una cortina de metal cayó frente a la entrada, sellando la puerta.

"Es el sistema de seguridad", pensó Adrien.

-Ya te dije que eres terrible mintiendo, Adrien- dijo Gabriel, saliendo de la oficina con Nathalie al mismo tiempo en que el chico se volvía hacia ellos- en vista de que conoces mi secreto y puedes llegar a arruinarlo todo, tendrás que quedarte en casa de manera permanente. Cuando tenga éxito, caerás en cuenta de que tenía yo razón; que hice todo esto por tu propio bien-

Adrien sintió el pánico volver a apoderarse de él por un momento, pero cuando se volvió hacia su padre entrecerró los ojos de manera desafiante. De pronto se sintió mucho más valiente al caer en cuenta de que no estaba lidiando con su padre: estaba cara a cara con Papillon, su enemigo y el de Ladybug.

Y él era Chat Noir. No podía acobardarse delante del villano.

-¡No puedes tenerme encerrado para siempre!- dijo el chico alzando la voz mientras que apretaba los puños- ¡eventualmente alguien se dará cuenta de que me tienen encerrado y vendrán!-

Gabriel y Nathalie se miraron y sonrieron mientras que la mujer le mostraba una jeringa. Adrien palideció al verlo: su padre supo desde el principio que estaba mintiendo y tenía preparado algo para silenciarlo. Sin pensar en ello intentó correr hacia su habitación, pensando en bloquear las puertas hasta que Ladybug notara que algo no andaba bien y llegara a ayudarlo, pero no contó con que el Gorila estaba detrás de él. El guardaespaldas lo tomó de los brazos y lo levantó unos centímetros del suelo.

-¡Aaaaarggg….no!¡Suéltame!- gritó Adrien, forcejeando para soltarse y pataleando para que Nathalie no lograra inyectarlo con lo que sea que tuviera en sus manos- ¡no me toquen!¡Basta!-

Gabriel miró fríamente con sus brazos cruzados, mientras que Nathalie caminaba hacia él con la jeringa en mano.

-¡Aléjate de mí!- gritó Adrien, mirando con enormes ojos a la asistente, aún con la esperanza de que se apiadara y lo dejara ir en contra la de voluntad de su padre. Pronto se dio cuenta de que eso no iba a pasar- ¡no te acerques!¡No…!-

Nathalie siguió caminando hacia él con la intención de inyectar lo que llevaba consigo, pero Adrien no iba a permitirlo. En un momento de distracción de su guardaespaldas, el chico logró patearlo con todas sus fuerzas en la boca del estómago, dejándolo sin aire y obligándolo a soltarlo. Una vez en el suelo, el chico se levantó tan rápido como pudo y echó a correr hacia su habitación, pero ni siquiera logró alcanzar el pie de la escalera cuando Nathalie lo empujó hacia el suelo, haciéndolo caer de bruces y forzando sus brazos sobre su espalda una vez que estuvo en el suelo.

-¡No! ¡Suéltenme!- gritó el chico, mientras que pataleaba para liberarse de ella- ¡no… no me toquen!-

Estuvo seguro de que al menos le dio dos fuertes patadas a Nathalie antes de que el Gorila se acercara a someterlo, sosteniendo sus brazos y empujando su cuerpo contra el suelo.

-Será mejor que te tranquilices, Adrien- dijo Nathalie volviendo a tomar la jeringa mientras que se acercaba a él- si te mueves, esto dolerá mucho más-

-¡Aléjate de mí!- gritó el chico de nuevo con voz ronca. A pesar de que no había dejado de gritar, sabía que era en vano: nadie lo escucharía- ¡son… son unos monstruos todos ustedes!-

La asistente se inclinó en el suelo, descubriendo la espalda del chico, y acercando peligrosamente la aguja hacia él.

-¡No!- gritó Adrien desesperado- ¡aléjate, no me toques!¡No me…!¡Aaaaaaaah!-

Sintió la aguja de la jeringa hundiéndose en su hombro derecho, y el agudo dolor empeoró cuando el chico tensó sus músculos. Una vez que inyectó el contenido de la jeringa en el chico, Nathalie se alejó al mismo tiempo en que el Gorila lo soltaba y daba un paso atrás.

El chico intentó ponerse de pie, pero no alcanzó sino a ponerse de rodillas y apoyar las manos sobre el suelo, intentando desplazarse así. Se sintió mareado y débil, como si su cuerpo no quisiera aceptar sus órdenes.

"Tengo que huir de aquí", pensó el chico "tengo que irme de aquí. Ladybug… Ladybug tiene que saber…"

-Pronto entenderás que todo esto es por tu propio bien, _mon fils_\- dijo seriamente Gabriel, pero Adrien aún le dirigió una mirada desafiante.

-No…no pueden mantenerme aquí…- comenzó a decir el chico débilmente- no me detend… detend…-

Sus ojos comenzaron a sentirse pesados, y su lengua parecía no querer moverse para articular las palabras que necesitaba decir. Un molesto hormigueo apareció en sus manos y pies; sus brazos temblaron indicándole que estaban a punto de colapsar.

Pero no podía rendirse. ¡No podía! Ladybug necesitaba saber que Gabriel Agreste era Papillon. Ladybug necesitaba saber lo que acababa de pasar. No podía rendirse… pero su cuerpo parecía no querer responderle.

-Llama al doctor Malecrit, que venga inmediatamente con todo su equipo- Adrien alcanzó a escuchar decir a su padre al tiempo que sus rodillas y piernas se rendían y caía de cara al suelo- tenemos que mantenerlo en silencio mientras que obtenemos los Miraculous-

Adrien aún estaba consciente e intentó decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. Sintió al Gorila alzarlo en brazos mientras que Nathalie se volvía a _monsieur_ Agreste.

-_Monsieur_, ¿qué pasará con él cuando…?-

-Cuando pida el deseo con los Miraculous, Adrien olvidará todo esto y será como si nada hubiera pasado- dijo Gabriel seriamente- esto es por su propio bien-

El chico rubio no escuchó nada más, pues perdió la conciencia mientras era llevado escaleras arriba por el guardaespaldas.

x-x-x

_Lycée Charlemagne_

_A la mañana siguiente_

Al mismo tiempo que Chloé Bourgeois y el resto de los chicos en el colegio Françoise Dupont veían las terribles noticias en su tablet, Wayhem corrió hacia donde estaban Marinette y sus amigos.

-¡Marinette!- dijo Wayhem, haciendo que ella, Kagami y Luka levantaran la mirada hacia él- ¡es Adrien!-

Los cuatro chicos miraron horrorizados las noticias.

-_Aquí Nadja Chamack, reportando desde la mansión Agreste_\- dijo la reportera- _ayer alrededor de las ocho de la noche, el famoso modelo e hijo del diseñador Gabriel Agreste, Adrien, sufrió un terrible accidente al caer de la ventana de su habitación y recibir una contusión severa. Afortunadamente no requirió cirugía pero el médico de cabecera de la familia Agreste, el doctor Malecrit, comentó que será necesario que el joven modelo se mantenga en un coma inducido por tiempo indefinido_-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Adrien descubrió el secreto de Papillon, pero Gabriel "el padre del año" Agreste se aseguró de que no pudiera contárselo a nadie. Por otro lado, las mentiras de Lila se debilitan. Nathaniel y Juleka están comenzando a escuchar a Alix.

Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo mis locuras. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	20. Capítulo 20

Resumen: Tras caer en cuenta de lo peligrosa que es Lila, Adrien decidió que no podía seguir con la misma estrategia. La mentirosa se volvió contra él, pero decidió atacarlo donde más le dolería. A su vez, Kagami descubrió que tenía algo en común con Marinette además del chico del que estaban enamoradas: su desconfianza y disgusto hacia Lila.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

FRAGMENTACIÓN

CAPÍTULO 20

_Lycée Charlemagne_

_A mismo tiempo_

Wayhem detenía la tablet mientras que Marinette, Kagami y Luka veían horrorizados la noticia sobre el supuesto accidente de Adrien.

-_Aquí Nadja Chamack, reportando desde la mansión Agreste_\- los cuatro chicos escucharon decir a la reportera en la televisión- _ayer alrededor de las ocho de la noche, el famoso modelo e hijo del diseñador Gabriel Agreste, Adrien, sufrió un terrible accidente al caer de la ventana de su habitación y recibir una contusión severa. Afortunadamente no requirió cirugía pero el médico de cabecera de la familia Agreste, el doctor Malecrit, comentó que será necesario que el joven modelo se mantenga en un coma inducido por tiempo indefinido- _

_-_No puede ser- dijo Luka tristemente, llevándose una mano a la boca sin quitar sus ojos de la pantalla- ¿cómo pudo pasar eso?-

Kagami no dijo nada, solo miraba la pantalla con los ojos entrecerrados y con una expresión que era una mezcla de preocupación y reflexión.

-_Tras ser atendido en el hospital Hôtel Dieu toda la noche, Gabriel Agreste decidió trasladar a su hijo a su residencia, para poder pasar más tiempo con él mientras que se recupera_\- continuó Nadja Chamack- _aunque nadie pudo entender la causa del accidente. ¿Fue un accidente, un ataque o un intento de suicidio del joven modelo? Seguiremos informando_-

Mientras escuchaba la noticia, Marinette abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo como si su garganta se cerrara y no pudiera respirar. Adrien estaba en coma. Adrien, Chat Noir, estaba gravemente herido tras una caída y tenía que ser mantenido inconsciente. Tragó saliva al sentir un desagradable sabor ácido en su boca.

"No puede ser, no le pudo haber pasado esto a mi _chaton_"

Tikki también estaba agitándose en su bolso, y cuando la chica lo abrió, la kwami le lanzó una mirada significativa, casi al mismo tiempo que Luka ponían una mano en su hombro. Marinette levantó la vista. Luka no solo tenía su mano en su hombro, sino su otra mano en el de Kagami, mirando a ambas chicas con una expresión preocupada.

-Yo…- comenzó a decir Marinette, poniendo una mano en su estómago y una sobre su boca- no me… no me siento bien… creo que voy a vomitar… ya vengo…-

-Marinette, espera…- alcanzó a escuchar decir a Luka mientras se alejaba, pero entró al baño de chicas y cerró la puerta tras ella antes de abrir su bolso en uno de los cubículos.

-¿Qué piensas de todo eso, Tikki?- dijo Marinette en voz baja en caso de que Kagami la hubiera seguido.

-No sé porqué, pero eso suena muy sospechoso- dijo la kwami frunciendo el entrecejo- ¿eso de que Adrien tuvo un accidente justo después de un ataque de akuma?¿Y después de que el maestro Fu se fue de su casa?-

Marinette apoyó la espalda en la puerta del cubículo y frunció el entrecejo. Según el reportaje de _madame_ Chamack, el supuesto accidente de Adrien ocurrió justo después del ataque de akuma. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso Mayura lo había seguido y lo había atacado antes de que llegara a casa? No, el maestro Fu le había enviado un mensaje diciendo que Adrien regresó a tiempo sin ser descubierto y le devolvió el anillo antes de que el anciano se fuera. A menos de que algo malo le hubiera sucedido dentro de su casa, después de que el maestro Fu se fue.

-Lo sé- dijo la chica pensativa- ¿crees que Lila haya tenido algo que ver con ello?-

-No estoy segura- dijo Tikki. pensativa- acabábamos de vencerla en el momento del ataque, y Lila se dirigió hacia el sitio contrario. Incluso si nos hubiera engañado y se hubiera dirigido hacia la casa de Adrien, el maestro Fu la hubiera visto llegar cuando salió de la mansión, y no nos dijo nada-

-Creo que tengo que avisar al maestro Fu de lo ocurrido- dijo Marientte, sacando su teléfono celular- quizá él alcanzó a ver algo importante antes de irse de casa de Adrien. Y Ladybug tendrá que hacer una visita a Adrien-

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso- dijo Tikki- esperemos que no aparezca otro akuma agresivo como el de ayer, porque vas a tener que enfrentarte a él sin Chat Noir-

Marinette tembló al pensar en ello mientras que salía de su cubículo con la firme idea de inventar una excusa y salir temprano del colegio para visitar a Adrien. ¿Qué iba a hacer sin su _chaton_?

Antes de que respondiera a lo que dijo Tikki, la puerta del baño se abrió y Kagami entró.

-Marinette, ¿estás bien?- dijo la chica.

La chica separó los labios para decir que sí, pero sacudió la cabeza. No importaba si era Ladybug o si no creía la versión que habían dicho en la televisión. La verdad era que estaba muy preocupada por Adrien. Marinetta sacudió la cabeza levemente mientras que veía a Kagami tan cabizbaja y derrotada como ella. Extendió sus brazos y abrazó a la chica japonesa, y ésta no la rechazó.

x-x-x

_La Liberté_

_Esa tarde después de clases_

Juleka regresó del colegio con una expresión preocupada. En el colegio Françoise Dupont también habían escuchado las noticias del accidente de Adrien. Si había algo que le pareció muy extraño fue que Lila hubiera llorado sobre el hecho de que fue akumatizada y no sobre lo sucedido con Adrien. Y recordó la mentira sobre Ladybug que ésta había golpeado a Lila, cuando el video demostraba justamente lo contrario.

"Esto no está bien", pensó Juleka para sí misma "Marinette tenía razón, Lila es una mentirosa…"

Alix y Nathaniel eran, hasta ese momento, las únicas personas en la clase de _mademoiselle_ Bustier que creyeron en lo que Marinette dijo. Bueno, además de Chloé, por supuesto.

Cuando Juleka llegó a casa y entró a su habitación, se encontró a Luka tocando tristemente la guitarra. El chico estaba sentado sobre su cama, y por la melodía Juleka supo que su hermano mayor no se sentía bien.

-Hey…- dijo la chica en un tono derrotado.

Luka levantó la mirada al verla llegar y sonrió tristemente.

-Hey. ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día, Jules?- dijo el chico en voz baja, mientras que Juleka se encogía de hombros- supongo que escuchaste sobre Adrien-

Juleka asintió tristemente.

-Kagami fue hoy a su casa para intentar verlo- continuó Luka sin dejar de tocar la guitarra- pero la asistente de _monsieur_ Agreste no la dejó entrar a la mansión. Parece que solo tu amiga Lila está autorizada a entrar-

Juleka frunció el entrecejo ante la mención. Sus dudas sobre Lila volvieron a invadir su mente.

-No es mi amiga- dijo la chica sacudiendo levemente la cabeza, sus cabellos cubriendo su rostro- tenías razón, Luka. Lila era…es una mentirosa-

Luka tocó una nota equivocada al tiempo que levantaba la mirada.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- el chico la miró sorprendido.

-Mintió sobre la pelea de akuma de ayer- dijo Juleka aún cabizbaja- y Chloé nos mostró un video que la desenmascaró. Aunque hay algunos que aún le creen…-

El chico sonrió tristemente. Qué irónico era que, de todos los compañeros de Marinette, fuera precisamente Chloé quien la reivindicara en el colegio.

-Quiero que me digas todo lo que Marinette te ha dicho sobre ella- continuó Juleka- no quiero volver a sentirme así. No quiero que me vuelva a engañar-

X-x-x

_Apartamento del maestro Fu_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Marinette puso la taza de té en el suelo y asintió cabizbaja cuando terminó de contarle al maestro Fu lo que había sucedido y lo que estaba pensando, mientras que el anciano se pasaba las manos por la barba con una expresión pensativa. Tikki y Wayzz, mientras tanto, miraban tristemente a Plagg, quien se había posado en la parte alta del gramófono, sus orejas caídas e ignorando el plato de Camembert que el Guardián había servido para él.

Varios minutos pasaron sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir algo.

-Esta es una situación muy grave- dijo el maestro Fu finalmente rompiendo el silencio- es evidente que Adrien fue atacado de alguna manera después de que me fui de su casa. No hay otra explicación-

-¿Usted también lo cree, maestro?- dijo Marinette.

-Por supuesto- dijo el anciano asintiendo- la teoría de que fue un accidente o peor, un intento de suicido, es sumamente ridícula-

-¿Cree que podría haber sido un akuma?-

-No, no creo que Papillon hubiera atacado directamente a Adrien si él no sabe que es Chat Noir- dijo el maestro Fu seriamente mientras seguía pasando sus dedos por su barba- y me consta que nadie lo siguió a su casa el día de ayer-

-Entonces, ¿quién pudo haber sido?- dijo la chica, apretando la taza de té entre sus manos- ¿y porqué atacarían a Adrien?-

-Pues… tengo varias teorías- dijo el anciano seriamente- pero realmente espero estar equivocado-

Marinette se cubrió la boca con las manos. No sabía que era lo que el maestro Fu sospechaba, pero no podía ser nada bueno si estaba tan preocupado. Inmediatamente pensó en Lila, quien parecía haber ayudado a Papillon con varios akumas.

-¿Qué es lo que sospecha, maestro?-

El maestro Fu dio un sorbo a su taza de té como respuesta, y llamó a Plagg. El kwami obedeció renuentemente y se dejó caer derrotado sobre el futón, entre el Guardián y Marinette.

-Voy a ir a ver a Adrien como Ladybug, porque no me dejarán entrar a la mansión- dijo Marinette, poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de Plagg y rascando sus orejas- pero tengo que asegurarme de que esté a salvo. Y le pediré a Viperion y Ryuuko que también pasen a patrullar cerca de la mansión-

-Creo que eso es lo correcto- dijo el maestro Fu seriamente mientras tomaba el anillo de Chat Noir- yo me quedaré con el Miraculous hasta que Adrien despierte, porque es peligroso que lo tengas tú. Una sola persona no debe portar los dos Miraculous principales-

Marinette asintió, acariciando las orejas de Plagg como despedida. Antes de desaparecer dentro del anillo, el kwami negro se volvió hacia ella.

-Prométeme que lo protegerás, _coccinelle_\- dijo Plagg mirando fijamente a Ladybug- mi cachorro te ama. Por favor-

-¡Plagg, no…!- lo comenzó a reprender Tikki, pero Marinette la detuvo.

-Tienes mi palabra, Plagg- dijo Marinette seriamente- yo lo amo también-

El kwami sonrió tristemente y desapareció dentro del Miraculous. La chica se puso de pie con una expresión decidida. Las cosas no se quedarían así. Averiguaría que fue lo que sucedió con Adrien, y si Lila había tenido algo que ver, la haría pagar por ello.

x-x-x

_Habitación de Nino Lahiffe_

_Más tarde_

Tras hacer que Noel se metiera a la cama para dormir, Nino se dejó caer frente a la computadora y volvió a reproducir el video de la entrevista que Nadja Chamack hizo con la asistente de monsieur Agreste sobre lo sucedido el día anterior con Adrien. El chico lo había visto varias veces, y había algo en él que le daba mala espina. No sabía que era, pero la actitud de Lila ante esa tragedia le había parecido extraña.

-_No estuvimos presentes en el momento del accidente_\- dijo Nathalie Sancoeur en su habitual tono estoico en la pantalla- _monsieur Agreste había subido a la habitación de su hijo a desearle buenas noches unos minutos antes, y después de ello bajó a su oficina a continuar con su trabajo. No vio nada sospechoso en Adrien. Apenas estaba encendiendo su computadora cuando escuchamos un golpe en el patio, y lo encontramos inconsciente en el suelo_-

Nino entrecerró los ojos. ¿Gabriel Agreste deseándole buenas noches a su hijo? Sí, claro, el día que las vacas vuelen. Si algo que recordaba de su ex mejor amigo es que su padre jamás haría algo así. Si fue un accidente, ¿porqué mentirían sobre ese detalle? Quizá para evitar rumores de que Gabriel Agreste era un padre frío o de que Adrien se había intentado suicidar.

El chico moreno se llevó las manos a la frente. ¿Y si Adrien se había intentado suicidar, y ese era el significado de lo que sucedió? ¿Y si (su corazón dio un vuelco) él era parte de los que tenían la culpa de ello? Después de todo, él le dio la espalda a sus dos mejores amigos por escuchar a Alya y a Lila.

Tragó saliva y sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que mantenerse tranquilo, no podía ser akumatizado de nuevo. Eso no iba a ayudar a nadie.

Tomó su teléfono celular y envió un mensaje a Alya

_Nino: ¿qué sabes sobre Adrien?_

_Alya: Lila me dijo que está estable. Pero también dijo que Adrien llevaba muchos días deprimido por cómo Marinette lo había estado acosando y amenazando. Espero que esto no sea también culpa de ella._

Nino suspiró, dejando el teléfono a un lado. No había sido su culpa, todo había sido culpa de Marinette.

x-x-x

_Mansión Agreste_

_Esa noche_

Marinette puso la alarma a las dos de la mañana. No era necesario, pues después de lo que había sucedido, por supuesto que la chica no había podido dormir. Tan pronto como la alarma sonó, despertó a Tikki y se transformó.

Ladybug llegó a casa de Adrien en un par de minutos y aterrizó en el techo de un edificio cercano, justo frente a la habitación del chico. Tragó saliva.

"Ten cuidado, Marinette", le dijo Tikki en su mente "no sabes si el sistema de seguridad que puso el padre de Adrien sigue estando activo".

La heroína asintió y se acercó a la cámara de seguridad que estaba en la barda de la casa, y con un par de clics lo desactivo. Una vez que estuvo segura, se acercó a la ventana de Adrien. Estaba cerrada.

-LUCKY CHARM- dijo en un susurro, y un control remoto apareció en sus manos. La heroína lo accionó, y la ventana se abrió, dejándola entrar.

La habitación de Adrien estaba en penumbra, en casi completa oscuridad excepto por un monitor junto a la cama, que parecía estar controlando los signos vitales del chico. Ladybug se acercó a la cama y se cubrió la boca para no emitir ningún sonido.

Adrien estaba tendido boca arriba, y se veía tan pequeño en esa cama tan grande. Usaba una pijama blanca con rayas azules. Una sábana blanca cubría el cuerpo del chico hasta la cintura, dejando su pecho y sus brazos descubiertos, éstos últimos puncionados con catéteres conectados a sueros extraños. Al mismo tiempo, sobre su nariz y boca había una mascarilla de color negro, conectada por una manguera a una máquina del lado contrario de la cama. La respiración de Adrien era regular; no parecía estar herido sino más bien durmiendo tranquilamente.

-Adrien- dijo Ladybug en voz baja, sin atreverse a tocarlo en un principio por miedo a lastimarlo, pero finalmente extendió su mano hacia él, acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de su dedo índice.

No hubo respuesta de parte del chico, por supuesto, pero la tranquilizó al sentir la calidez de su piel. Su rostro se veía completamente intacto, ni siquiera un rasguño como consecuencia de la supuesta caída. Ladybug frunció el entrecejo.

Un ronquido a sus espaldas la sobresaltó. La heroína se volvió hacia un lado, y vio que había una enfermera durmiendo en el sofá blanco que estaba frente al televisor. Parecía una mujer de mediana edad, vestida con uniforme.

Ladybug respiró hondo al ver que, a pesar de su estado, Adrien parecía estar bien cuidado.

Sus aretes comenzaron a sonar. Se le acababa el tiempo. Ladybug se volvió nuevamente a Adrien y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-No temas, _mon_ _chaton_. Protegeré la ciudad mientras te repones- dijo ella en voz baja- por favor, no tardes mucho en volver a mi lado. Sabes bien que te necesito. Ladybug siempre necesitará a su Chat Noir-

Nuevamente silencio de parte de Adrien. La heroína se inclinó hacia él y presionó sus labios contra su frente antes de lanzar su yoyo hacia la distancia para regresar a casa.

x-x-x

_Colegio Françoise Dupont_

_A la mañana siguiente_

A diferencia de todos los días en los que Alix tomaba el metro para llegar al colegio, en esta ocasión le había pedido a alguien que la acompañara. Había hablado con su padre, con su hermano mayor y con Nathaniel, pero ninguno de ellos podía acompañarla. Finalmente el pelirrojo había sugerido a Marc, quien vivía cerca del Louvre y aceptó gustoso acompañarla al colegio.

_FLASHBACK_

_Sala de artes plásticas_

_El día anterior_

_Alix se ajustó la máscara-respirador y tomó una de las latas de pintura, agitándola y levantando la vista hacia el mural que tenía frente a ella. Había sucedido algo terrible, y no sabía que pensar de lo sucedido con Adrien. Sí, el chico había tenido que soportar muchas cosas horribles, sobre todo desde la desaparición de su madre y desde la llegada de Lila, quien parecía empeñada en hacerle la vida imposible, pero no era del tipo de persona que intentaría terminar con su vida así. _

_Y si no era cierto, ¿porqué mentiría la familia del chico?_

_"Adrien, ¿qué te sucedió?", pensó Alix mientras rociaba algo de pintura en la pared. _

_No sabía que era, pero tenía el mal presentimiento de que la mentirosa había tenido algo que ver, pues había estado sonriendo a pesar de la pena de todos los presentes por lo sucedido. O quizá solamente estaba aliviada porque, gracias a la noticia del supuesto accidente de Adrien, todos habían olvidado que habían confrontado a Lila sobre sus mentiras en la pelea anterior. _

_Y hablando de la mentirosa, Lila llamó su atención golpeando la puerta. Alix la miró de reojo, pero siguió concentrada en su trabajo. Tras un par de minutos en los que Lila estuvo golpeteando el tacón de sus zapatos contra el suelo fue que Alix por fin se volvió hacia ella y se bajó la máscara de sus rostro._

_-¿Qué quieres?- siseó la pelirrosa. _

_-¿Porqué me hablas así?- dijo Lila fingiendo estar ofendida- ¿qué te he hecho para que me odies tanto? Yo solo…-_

_-Oh, ahórratelo- dijo Alix rodando los ojos- yo te vi empujar a Marinette por las escaleras con mis propios ojos. Yo he seguido todas las mentiras que nos has dicho desde entonces. Así que deja el acto y dime de una vez que quieres, porque estoy ocupada-_

_-¿Para la presentación de arte de mañana?-_

_-No es tu asunto- dijo Alix cruzando los brazos- tienes un minuto antes de que vuelva a ignorarte-_

_Lila sonrió maliciosamente, desapareciendo todo rastro de su expresión previa queriendo ganar simpatía. _

_-Bien, es más fácil así- dijo la mentirosa- más vale que dejes de decirles a todos lo que sabes, o me encargaré de que la pases muy mal- _

_Alix rodó los ojos._

_-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?- dijo la chica pelirrosa- ¿amenazarme igual que a Marinette y a Adrien?¿y de qué te sirvió?-_

_Lila amplió su sonrisa, y en un movimiento brusco empujó a la otra chica contra la pared. Alix dejó caer la máscara al suelo de la impresión. _

_-Oh Alix, aún no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz- dijo Lila- ¿vas a seguir trabajando contra mí? Está bien, pero espero que estés lista para asumir las consecuencias. Cuando menos te lo esperes-_

_Los ojos de la chica más pequeña se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras que Lila la soltaba, dándole la espalda y caminando hacia la salida de la sala de artes plásticas, mientras que Alix se deslizaba por la pared hasta caer sentada en el suelo. _

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Desde que Lila la había amenazado el día anterior, Alix tenía un mal presentimiento y no quería caminar sola a su casa. No no porque le tuviera miedo, sino porque sabía que sabía que usaría la misma estrategia que usó con Marinette: acusarla de agredirla sin ningún testigo.

-¿Cómo vas con tu proyecto para el concurso de grafitti de mañana?- preguntó el chico pelinegro mientras que salían de la estación de metro frente a la panadería Dupain-Cheng- ¿ya lo terminaste?-

-¡Ya terminé!- dijo Alix con una sonrisa radiante- me tomó tres meses, pero creo que es perfecto-

-Estoy seguro de que así será. Espero que puedas mostrarme tu obra maestra- Marc se volvió a ella con una sonrisa. Desde que se había convertido en el mejor amigo de Nathaniel, el pelinegro se había vuelto cada vez menos tímido y reservado, al menos junto a ella y Nathaniel.

-Claro. Muchas gracias por acompañarme, Marc- dijo la chica cuando ambos se detuvieron frente a la puerta del colegio.

-Es un placer- sonrió Marc- ahora que lo pienso, deberíamos hacer esto más seguido, ya que vivimos muy cerca-

-Tienes razón- sonrió Alix mientras que ambos entraban al patio del colegio, y se encontraron con un pálido Nathaniel que fue a recibirlos con una expresión llena de pánico, seguido de Rose y Juleka.

-¡Alix!- dijo el pelirrojo con una expresión preocupada- ¿podemos hablar? Hay… sucedió algo que tienes que saber…-

La chica pelirrosa alzó las cejas. ¿Qué había podido alarmar así a Nathaniel? Alix estuvo a punto de asentir y seguirlo cuando Rose la detuvo, tomándola de la muñeca.

-¡Es horrible, Alix!- dijo Rose ignorando las señas del pelirrojo de que no hablara- ¡alguien arruinó tu mural de grafitti!-

Alix sintió como si hubiera tragado una piedra y palideció, sus ojos abiertos en horror a lo que acababa de escuchar se volvieron a Nathaniel, quien tenía una expresión mortificada y entristecida.

"No, no puede ser", pensó Alix horrorizada. No podía ser, no había manera que su trabajo de tres meses hubiera sido destruido. Hizo a un lado a Rose y Juleka, y corrió a la sala de artes plásticas seguida de las dos chicas, de Nathaniel y Marc. Por la conmoción, Alya y Lila también las siguieron.

Cuando Alix entró al salón y vió lo que habían hecho al enorme lienzo de su mural de grafitti. Con pintura verde, roja y negra estaban marcados los símbolos de Ladybug y Chat Noir: un círculo rojo con cinco puntos en su interior, y una huella de gato. Alix cayó de rodillas y se cubrió la cara con las manos mientras que sus compañeros entraban y miraban horrorizados lo sucedido.

-No…- dijo Marc tristemente- Alix…-

-¿Quién pudo haber hecho algo tan horrible?- dijo Rose tristemente.

Eso hizo que Alix levantara la mirada hacia sus compañeros. Marc y Nath estaban de pie junto a ella, y las otras chicas detrás. Lila estaba de pie junto a la puerta, apenas detrás de Alya, captando su mirada con una enorme sonrisa satisfecha, y la pelirrosa lo supo: ¡había sido esa maldita mentirosa!

-¡Tú!- dijo Alix poniéndose de pie y volviéndose a Lila- ¡fuiste tú! ¡Tú hiciste eso, después de que me amenazaste ayer!-

Alya se interpuso entre Alix y Lila.

-¿Otra vez eso?- dijo Lila con su falso tono inocente- ¿porqué siempre que pasa algo malo me buscan culpar a mí?-

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacer esa acusación?- dijo Alya en voz alta- ¡bien pudieron haber sido Ladybug y Chat Noir!-

-¿Qué?- dijo Nathaniel, palideciendo- ¡eso es ridículo!-

A Nathaniel no le gustaba nada la situación en la que estaban. Él había sido el primero en llegar al colegio ese día, y fue quien descubrió en el aula de artes plásticas el mural de Alix arruinado. No tenía idea de cómo había sucedido, pero estaba seguro de que Lila había tenido que ver con ello.

-Bien pudieron haber sido ellos- dijo Alya arrugando la nariz, señalando el mural arruinado- mira, incluso son sus firmas! ¿Porqué acusas a Lila, si no tienes ninguna prueba de que tuvo algo que ver? ¡Ella ni siquiera entra a esta sala!-

-¡Porque ella fue!- dijo Alix, su voz comenzando a quebrarse de frustración de que Lila había arruinado su trabajo y se iba a salir con la suya- ¡ella me amenazó ayer!-

-Alix, no puedes…- comenzó a decir Rose, pero Alya la interrumpió alzando la voz y dando un paso al frente, a pesar de que Alix no fue intimidada ni se movió de su sitio.

-Eso no es suficiente para nadie- escupió la pelirroja- no puedes estar acusando a sin tener pruebas, Alix. ¿Cómo te atreves? Has estado haciendo esto desde que Marinette se fue. ¡Ella te envenenó contra Lila!-

-¡Tú eres la que estás equivocada, Alya!- dijo Alix, algunas lágrimas de rabia se habían formado en sus ojos- ¡estás ciega! No tienen idea como es tu supuesta amiga-

-Pfff… vámonos, Lila- dijo Alya, tomando el brazo de la castaña y haciéndola salir del salón de artes plásticas junto a ella- parece que hay chicas en nuestro grupo de las que no vale la pena que seamos amigas-

-Es una lástima, porque yo quería ser amiga de todos…- escuchó decir a Lila en la distancia en medio de sus fingidos lloriqueos, y eran seguidas por Rose y Juleka.

Nathaniel puso una mano en el hombro de Alix, pero ésta se lo sacudió.

-Alix…-

-Déjame- dijo ella en un tono brusco- quiero estar sola-

El pelirrojo la miró preocupado, pero asintió y le hizo una señal a Marc para que lo siguiera para dejar a su amiga un momento. Tras murmurar un "lo siento", ambos chicos salieron de la sala de artes plásticas sin darse cuenta de que una mariposa negra se acercaba a la máscara-respirador de Alix.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Como ven, ni Marinette ni el maestro Fu creen las mentiras que Gabriel dio a la prensa. Al mismo tiempo, Lila se encargó de causar un nuevo akuma, arruinando el trabajo de Alix. Veamos como evoluciona esto. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	21. Capítulo 21

Resumen: Tras caer en cuenta de lo peligrosa que es Lila, Adrien decidió que no podía seguir con la misma estrategia. La mentirosa se volvió contra él, pero decidió atacarlo donde más le dolería. A su vez, Kagami descubrió que tenía algo en común con Marinette además del chico del que estaban enamoradas: su desconfianza y disgusto hacia Lila.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

FRAGMENTACIÓN

CAPÍTULO 21

_Lycée Charlemagne_

_Al mismo tiempo_

A diferencia de todos los días, esa mañana Kagami llegó al colegio sin saber qué pensar. El día anterior le había dicho a su madre que quería visitar a Adrien, pero sorprendentemente ella se lo había prohibido.

-Deja al joven Agreste recuperarse de sus heridas- le había dicho Tomoe Tsurugi la tarde anterior, en un tono despreocupado, como si Adrien estuviera de viaje y no en coma- ya tendrás tiempo de recuperar tu relación con él cuando despierte-

A pesar de las objeción de su madre, la chica había ido a la mansión Agreste la tarde anterior pero la asistente del padre de Adrien, quien siempre había sido formal y amable con Kagami y su madre en el pasado, le había dicho que _monsieur_ Agreste no admitía visitas a través del comunicador en la puerta.

Tan pronto como llegó al edificio del colegio, Kagami se dejó caer en su sitio en una banca en el patio y miró tristemente a sus compañeros. Vio a Marinette entrar tristemente acompañada de Luka quien charlaba en voz baja con ella para intentar animarla.

La chica japonesa no era tonta. Sabía que Marinette estaba tan enamorada de Adrien como ella, pero no podía atreverse a odiarla. Al contrario, desde que habían jugado en ese concurso juntas, había comenzado a apreciarla.

Kagami nunca hará tenido una amiga en el pasado, cuando vivía en Japón; su madre no lo habría permitido. Quizá por eso era tan posesiva con Adrien, el único amigo que tenía, pero ahora Marinette se había convertido en una amiga.

Y también estaba Luka. El chico era dos años mayor que ella, y le inspiraba un sentimiento extraño que no había conocido antes. No era como Adrien. Y ella no sabía porqué el chico llamaba su atención. Sí, era guapo y talentoso en lo que hacía, la música, pero nada parecido a Adrien. Entonces, ¿porqué sentía que su corazón se aceleraba cuando veía a Luka?

Sacudió la cabeza. No debía estar pensando en ello. ¡Su amigo estaba en coma! Cuando levantó la vista, vio a Marinette llegar a donde estaba Kagami con una expresión derrotada. La japonesa suspiró y se levantó.

-_Salut_\- dijo Marinette tristemente.

-Ayer fui a la mansión Agreste- dijo Kagami seriamente- a pesar de que siempre he entrado sin problemas, en esta ocasión no me dejaron entrar para ver a Adrien. No sé porqué, pero tengo un mal presentimiento de todo este asunto-

Marinette se volvió hacia ella.

-Yo también lo tengo- dijo la otra chica- hay algo en toda esta historia que no tiene sentido. No creo que sea posible que haya caído por accidente, y Adrien no haría… algo así. Pero tengo que admitir que tampoco tengo una teoría sobre lo que pudo haber pasado-

Kagami asintió seriamente, pero tampoco pudo ofrecer una teoría. Todo aquello les daba a ambas una terrible espina, pero no podían decir exactamente porqué.

-Hey, chicas- dijo Wayhem, caminando junto a Luka, ambos viéndose terriblemente entristecidos- sé que se sienten mal también, pero deberíamos entrar a clase. No queremos que _mademoiselle_ Dubois se moleste-

Las chicas asintieron y siguieron a Wayhem, mientras que Luka les dirigía una sonrisa triste antes de caminar hacia su propia aula. Marinette vio al chico que caminaba con ellas. A pesar de ser normalmente ruidoso y animado, Wayhem estaba arrastrando los pies y colgando la cabeza con tristeza.

Marinette le puso una mano en el hombro al verlo tomar asiento pesadamente.

-No te preocupes, Wayhem- dijo ella en voz baja al pasar junto a él- estoy segura de que Adrien pronto estará de regreso con nosotros-

El chico la miró con enormes ojos, y esbozó una sonrisa triste al mismo tiempo que llevaba _mademoiselle_ Dubois con un montón de libros abrazados contra su pecho. Los puso sobre su escritorio y se volvió hacia la clase al mismo tiempo que Marinette se dejaba caer sobre su propio asiento.

-_Bonjour_, clase- dijo la profesora volviéndose a ellos con una sonrisa triste- sé que todos estamos algo consternados con lo sucedido con Adrien. A pesar de que tenía poco tiempo estudiando con nosotros, todos logramos conocerlo y saber que es un chico inteligente y con un gran corazón. Si podemos estar seguros de algo, es que Adrien es fuerte y que pronto saldrá de esta-

Los ojos de _mademoiselle_ Dubois estaban sobre Marinette, quien sonrió agradecida entre los murmullos de asentimiento de la clase.

-Bien, ya que aclaramos eso, continuaremos hablando de la Segunda Guerra Mundial- dijo la profesora, volviéndose al pizarrón- abran sus libros en la página 394-

Marinette miró su tablet y suspiró. No estaba muy segura de poder concentrarse con todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, y lo que tenía que pensar. El maestro Fu le había dicho que tenía una teoría sobre el supuesto accidente de Adrien, pero que esperaba estar equivocado. ¿Qué habría pensado el anciano?

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al sentir vibrar su teléfono celular con la conocida alerta de akuma. Marinette gruñó. Genial, iba a enfrentarse a un enemigo agresivo, y lo tendría que hacer sin Chat Noir en esta ocasión.

-¿_Madame_?- Marinette escuchó decir a Kagami, y vio que la chica japonesa estaba levantando la mano- ¿puedo salir al baño? Me duele un poco el estómago-

-Por supuesto, Kagami- dijo _mademoiselle_ Dubois- si te sientes mal, ve la enfermería…-

Pero Kagami salió del aula antes de que la profesora terminara de hablar. Marinette también levantó la mano tan pronto como la japonesa se perdió de vista.

-¿_Madame_?¿Puedo salir yo también? Estoy un poco preocupada porque Kagami no se veía muy bien- dijo la pelinegra- no quisiera dejarla sola-

-Bien, pero no tarden- dijo la profesora tras evaluarla con la mirada- si ves que Kagami se siente muy mal, por favor acompáñala a la enfermería-

-Por supuesto que sí, _mademoiselle_ Dubois- dijo Marinette mientras corría y salía por la puerta.

Desde la entrada de su aula vio a Kagami correr hacia el baño de chicas y a Luka hacia el de chicos casi al mismo tiempo, y sonrió. Sabía que podía confiar en ellos dos.

Marinette respiró hondo mientras se volvía a su bolso abierto.

-Sé que tu _partenaire_ no estará a tu lado esta vez, pero puedes hacerlo, Marinette- le dijo Tikki.

-Lo sé- dijo la chica con nuevas energías- sé que puedo vencer. Tengo que hacerlo, se lo debo a Chat Noir. Se lo prometí a Adrien- Marinette corrió hacia un aula vacía y cerró la puerta- Tikki, transfórmame-

x-x-x

_Tour Montparnasse_

_Poco antes_

Ravok miró fríamente la ciudad desde lo alto de la tour Montparnasse antes de comenzar su ataque. Se vengaría de Lila Rossi y de todos sus compañeros que se negaban a ver la verdad sobre esa mentirosa. ¡Los borraría de la existencia a todos!

-_Ravok, es hora_\- dijo Papillon a través de la mariposa frente a sus ojos- _recuerda nuestro acuerdo. Te otorgué el poder para que lleves a cabo tu venganza, pero primero quiero los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir-_

_FLASHBACK_

_Aula de artes plásticas _

_Poco antes_

_Alix se había quedado sola en el aula de arte, lágrimas fluyendo de sus ojos mientras que sostenía con sus manos la máscara-respirador. Todo su trabajo previo, sus últimos tres meses de duro trabajo creativo, de sacrificios en los que no había salido con sus amigos o practicado su patinaje para terminar el mural, para que en un instante fuera arruinado por Lila, solamente por haberse opuesto a ella._

_-Arggg… ¡maldita sea!- _

_La mariposa negra revoloteó a su alrededor y se introdujo en la máscara-respirador, volviéndola de color negro. La silueta de una mariposa apareció frente a los ojos de la chica, quien tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y la mirada perdida._

_-La frustración de que arruinen una obra de arte en la que derramaste tu esfuerzo y tu corazón. Tienes toda la razón de estar furiosa, Alix- escuchó la voz masculina dentro de su cabeza, y Alix supo inmediatamente quien era. _

_-¡N…no!- dijo la chica pelirrosa, cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza mientras que la sostenía con ambas manos- no voy… no quiero…-_

_-Ah, por supuesto que quieres vengarte de todos los que te contrariaron- escuchó la voz de Papillon de nuevo- ¿no quieres darle una lección a esa mentirosa y a todos los que te hicieron daño?- _

_-N…mmm…- Alix intentó resistirse, pero pronto dejó de luchar- sí, quiero darles una lección…-_

_-Ravok, yo soy Papillon- dijo la voz en su mente- te otorgaré el poder de vengarte de Lila Rossi y de enviar a todos los que duraron de ti a un abismo donde solamente encontrarán una oscuridad eterna. A cambio, me traerás los Miraculous de Ladybug y de Chat Noir-_

_-Haré lo que dices, Papillon- dijo Alix antes de desaparecer bajo el poder del villano- todo París pagará por esto…-_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Ravok tenía la apariencia de Alix, excepto que su cabello rosa estaba atado hacia atrás en una pequeña cola de caballo. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una máscara de color negro en forma de mariposa, que parecía haber sido pintada sobre su piel con aerosol. Su nariz y boca estaba cubierto por una máscara respirador, y sus manos eran un par de latas de pintura de color rojo y azul. Su disfraz era una sudadera color negro, un pantalón azul brillante y botas negras.

-Primero Lila- siseó Ravok entrecerrando los ojos- después tus joyitas-

-_Adelante, Ravok. Ve y toma tu venganza_\- dijo Papillon maliciosamente- _no te detengas hasta destruir a los héroes y cubrir la cuidad de oscuridad…_-

La chica akumatizada asintió antes de saltar hacia la ciudad.

x-x-x

_Place Parvis_

_Poco después_

Ladybug y sus dos compañeros aterrizaron en la plaza Parvis para enfrentarse al akuma que estaba atacando desde el campanario de Notre Dame. El akuma ya había grafitteado la fachada de la catedral y la del hospital Hôtel-Dieu junto a la plaza.

-Parece que alguien tiene que enseñarle a este akuma a respetar el patrimonio cultural de la ciudad- dijo Viperion frunciendo el entrecejo, arrugando la nariz al ver la catedral vandalizada por el akuma.

-No es como que todos los akumas no destruyen los monumentos históricos diariamente- dijo Ryuuko rodando los ojos- recuerda, _vipère_, que al final Ladybug siempre regresa todo a la normalidad-

-Argg… esto es diferente, _dragonette_\- dijo Viperion en un tono molesto- es… ¡es Notre Dame!-

-Basta, chicos- dijo Ladybug entrecerrando los ojos mientras que miraba al akuma y pensaba en una estrategia para combatirlo- tenemos que concentrarnos en la pelea. Este akuma puede ser muy agresivo, como los anteriores, y esta vez no hay manera en la que Chat Noir pueda venir a ayudarnos-

Los dos héroes la miraron interrogantes por unos segundos, pero finalmente asintieron y miraron hacia el campanario de la catedral, desde donde la chica akumatizada los miraba atentamente con ojos fríos.

-Ladybug…- dijo Ravok fríamente, cayendo del campanario frente a ellos y mirando de reojo a los otros dos héroes que estaban con ella. Frunció el entrecejo al caer en cuenta de que faltaba uno- ¿dónde está Chat Noir?-

La heroína se cruzó de brazos.

-El gatito está ocupado esta mañana, tenía cita con el veterinario- dijo Ladybug intentando ocultar su preocupación por Adrien- ¿porqué no nos dices qué es lo que quieres para que terminemos con esto?-

-Lila Rossi arruinó mi trabajo duro- dijo Ravok apretando las manos-pero ya me encargué de mandarla a la oscuridad eterna, junto con todos los idiotas de mis compañeros que dudaron de mí y de mis amigos-

Ladybug parpadeó al escuchar esa declaración. Miró atentamente a la chica akumatizada: esos cabellos rosas, las latas de pintura en sus manos. ¿Acaso podía ser…?

-¿Alix?-

-No, la ingenua e inútil de Alix ya no existe- dijo la chica akumatizada alzando la voz y amenazando a los héroes con sendas latas de pintura- ¡a partir de ahora soy Ravok, la mejor grafittera de París! Y para poder completar mi venganza, tengo que destuirlos a ustedes también-

Antes de que los héroes pudieran decir algo, la chica disparó hacia ellos el aerosol de color rojo, y un rayo parecido a un láser salió disparado hacia ellos. Ladybug lanzó su yoyo a un edificio cercano y se columpió para apartarse, al mismo tiempo en que Ryuuko empujó a Viperion para quitarlo del camino usando su dragón eléctrico. Cuando el láser tocó el suelo donde estaban antes los héroes, la plaza Parvis explotó y expuso la cripta arqueológica bajo la misma.

-Oh por todos los…- comenzó a decir Ryuuko .

-Solo necesito los Miraculous para poder llevar a cabo mi venganza- continuó Ravok, apuntando hacia ellos el aerosol azul- ¿porqué no me los entregan y nos vamos felices?-

-Alix, por favor- dijo Ladybug haciendo girar su yoyo- no quiero lastimarte. Solo dime donde está el akuma, y te sentirás mejor-

Ravok se echó a reír y disparó el aerosol azul contra ella. Ladybug saltó para evadirlo, pero en vez de golpear el suelo el rayo siguió su curso hasta que finalmente golpeó a un turista, quien fue atrapado por un tornado color negro y desapareció dando un grito de terror.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Viperion con una expresión horrorizada al ver lo que hacía el poder del akuma.

-El abismo de oscuridad eterna- dijo Ravok fríamente- si Ladybug y Chat Noir no me entregan sus Miraculous, los enviaré a la nada y cesarán de existir-

Ryuuko sacó su espada y se puso en guardia mientras que Ladybug temblaba levemente, recordando cuando Alix había sido akumatizada en Chronogirl. Recordó el miedo que había sentido de perder a Chat Noir cuando éste se sacrificó por ella. Sacudió la cabeza. No podía permitir que sucediera nada parecido.

-No tenemos opción, tenemos que detenerla- dijo Ryuuko- ¿Lady?-

-De acuerdo- dijo Ladybug- tú la atacarás del lado derecho. Viperion, toma el lado derecho-

-¿Sabes dónde está el akuma?-

-Debe estar en su máscara- dijo la chica al ver que la máscara-respirador de Ravok se encendía de color azul y rojo cada vez que atacaba de una u otra manera- esa es la que tenemos que destruir-

-Pero, ¿cómo vamos a destruirla sin el poder destructivo Chat Noir?- dijo Viperion preocupado.

Ladybug se mordió el labio.

-No lo sé- dijo la heroína- primero tenemos que quitársela, y después nos preocupamos de cómo destruirla. Viperion, vamos a necesitar todas las oportunidades que podamos usar; utiliza tu poder-

-SECOND CHANCE- dijo el héroe activando su pulsera.

-¡Ahora!- gritó Ladybug.

Los dos héroes obedecieron a Ladybug, lanzándose a atacar a Ravok desde lados opuestos mientras que Ladybug hacía girar su yoyo y se preparaba para atacar y quitarle el objeto akumatizado tan pronto como se distrajera.

Viperion optó por un ataque frontal mientras que Ryuuko se lanzó a lo alto del campanario de Notre Dame para atacar a la chica akumatizada desde arriba convertida en el dragón de agua. Ravok tuvo dificultades para evadirlos, pero lo logró y contraatacó disparando contra el héroe su aerosol rojo, haciendo explotar el suelo bajo sus pies, apenas dándole tiempo para escapar. Y cuando Ryuuko se materializó de nuevo y saltó hacia ella, Ravok disparó el aerosol azul. Para horror de Ladybug y Viperion, la heroína fue envuelta por un torbellino de color negro y desapareció dando un grito.

-¡Ryuuko!- gritó Viperion.

-¡Ryuuko, no!- dijo Ladybug, pero era demasiado tarde. La chica había desaparecido en el horrible torbellino negro.

-Una menos, y faltan dos- dijo Ravok fríamente.

-No lo creo, no voy a permitir que le hagas daño- dijo Viperion mientras que entrecerraba los ojos y activaba nuevamente su poder. Ladybug lo miró extrañada, pero al chico no le importó: sabía que lo olvidaría- SECOND CHANCE-

El tiempo regresó a cuando Ladybug indicó que atacaran a la chica akumatizada.

-¡Ahora!- gritó Ladybug.

-_Dragonette_, no te materialices frente a ella- dijo Viperion mientras que corrían hacia Ravok- planea dispararte cuando lo hagas-

-¿Regresaste el tiempo?- preguntó ella, y el chico asintió seriamente. A Ryuuko no le gustó nada el hecho de que su compañero la había rescatado- bien. Dragon de Agua-

Esta vez, en vez de materializarse para atacarla, Ryuuko la golpeó mientras aún estaba en estado líquido. Aún así, Ravok no se rindió. Ladybug tragó saliva mientras veía a la chica akumatizada disparar el aerosol azul hacia ellos, quienes lo esquivaron pero el torbellino se llevó a un par de civiles.

-Chicos, esto no puede seguir así- dijo Ladybug alarmada antes de que Viperion volviera a utilizar su poder, volviéndose a sus compañeros- tenemos que necesitamos un poco de suerte. LUCKY CHARM-

En sus manos cayó un contenedor de plástico de color rojo con motas negras, con un trozo de hielo seco en el interior.

-¿Hielo seco?- dijo el héroe- ¿qué vamos a hacer con esto?-

Ladybug entrecerró los ojos. Vio a hielera fuera de un local junto a la catedral, la cual estaba llena de agua que se había formado por el hielo derretido que había sido usado para enfriar las botellas de agua y refresco que vendía a los turistas, y supo que hacer.

-Ryuuko, necesito tu ayuda. Viperion, ¿puedes distraerlo?- dijo la heroína- es especialmente importante que disparare sus rayos de color rojo-

-Hecho- dijo Viperion, levantándose y volviendo hacia Ravok, quien le apuntó con el aerosol azul- hey, enana, ¿eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? Apuesto a que no me puedes ni chamuscar un cabello-

Ravok entrecerró los ojos, cambiando del aerosol azul al rojo rojo, apuntando hacia él y disparando. Viperion saltó y el puente junto a la catedral explotó.

-Fallaste- dijo el héroe, aún distrayéndola.

Mientras que eso ocurría, Ladybug se apresuró a cruzar la calle y tomar la hielera, con todo y agua, arrastrándola hacia la salida de la catedral con ayuda de Ryuuko. Una vez que estuvo ahí, detrás de donde estaba Ravok, Ladybug dejó caer el hielo seco sobre el agua. Una gran nube de humo blanco surgió de la hielera, y envolvió toda la plaza Parvis.

Ravok estaba furiosa porque no podía ver.

-Aaaarg…- gritó la chica akumatizada- ¿dónde están, héroes de cuarta?-

-Hey, ¿dónde estás?- escuchó la voz de Viperion- ¿no vas a atacar?-

La chica akumatizada disparó a ciegas hacia donde había escuchado la voz, causando una explosión y empeorando su visibilidad.

-Aaaarrggg… ¿dónde están?-

-Por aquí…- escuchó nuevamente la voz del héroe mientras que la silueta de la mariposa se formó frente a sus ojos.

-_Ten cuidado, Ravok, debe ser un truco. ¿Dónde está Ladybug?_\- escuchó la voz de Papillon en su mente.

Ravok entrecerró los ojos y se giró, para encontrarse cara a cara con Ladybug. Desconcertada al ser descubierta, la heroína fue presa fácil de la chica akumatizada, quien la tomó del cuello y la tiró al suelo, poniendo su rodilla sobre el abdomen de Ladybug para evitar que se levantara.

-Bien jugado, Ladybug, pero no lo suficiente- dijo la chica- tu Miraculous es mío-

-Aaaargg…-

Ladybug abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Estaba atrapada, y sería Alix quien tomara su Miraculous. A menos de que…

-_Pregúntale dónde está su compañero. Necesito su Miraculous también_\- le dijo Papillon .

-¿Dónde está Chat Noir?- dijo Ravok fríamente.

-No es tu asunto- dijo Ladybug, mirándola fijamente- Alix, por favor. Tú no eres una villana. Tú eres una chica fuerte, honesta y valiente. Incluso nos ayudaste una vez a vencer un akuma, ¿recuerdas?-

Ravok pareció dudar, parpadeando. Ladybug sonrió, aliviada de haberla podido detener. Aprovechando su distracción, la heroína tomó la máscara-respirador y la lanzó hacia Ryuuko. La chica akumatizada pareció haber regresado a su estado previo, y gritó furiosa empuñando el frasco rojo.

-¡Noooo!- gritó disparando el rayo explosivo.

Ryuuko atrapó la máscara y la lanzó de regreso hacia Ravok, haciendo que el objeto akumatizado se encontrara de frente con el rayo y explotara al contacto con el mismo, liberando el akuma.

-Ya has hecho suficiente mal así, pequeño akuma- dijo la heroína, poniéndose de pie y abriendo su yoyo- ¡te libero del mal!- el akuma fue atrapado- _bye bye, petit papillon…_\- susurró mientras que la mariposa se iba volando.

La heroína miró a su alrededor mientras que tomaba la caja de plástico donde se encontraba el hielo seco.

-MIRACULOUS LADYBUG-

Una vez que todo regresó a la normalidad, incluyendo el hecho de que todos los parisinos que habían sido atacados por el akuma reaparecieron en la plaza Parvis, incluyendo algunos compañeros de Alix del colegio Françoise Dupont.

Mientras tanto, Alix volvió el sí misma, frotándose la frente confundida.

-¿Qué… qué fue lo que pasó?- dijo la chica pelirrojosa.

-Fuiste akumatizada, pero todo volvió ya a la normalidad- dijo Ladybug, poniéndose de rodillas junto a ella y entregándole de regreso su máscara- escucha, Alix. No sé que te hizo Lila Rossi, pero tú sabes mejor que nadie que siempre la verdad sale a la luz-

La chica sonrió tristemente.

-Tienes razón- dijo Alix- muchas gracias por todo, Ladybug-

La heroína sonrió y se volvió a sus compañeros, asintiendo con una sonrisa, antes de lanzar su yoyo a un techo cercano y desaparecer.

Alix respiró hondo, un poco frustrada de lo que había sucedido mientras que caminaba hacia el colegio. Había cometido un error, se había dejado akumatizar por haberse dejado llevar por sus emociones negativas. ¡Pero es que había sido demasiado! La transferencia de sus dos compañeros a otro colegio, las mentiras de Lila, el supuesto accidente de Adrien y y ahora su obra de arte arruinada.

"No dejaré que esto vuelva a pasar"; dijo la chica para sí misma "no dejaré que Lila vuelva a causarme esto. Ladybug tiene razón, las mentiras se descubrirán al final"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su teléfono celular sonó. Era Nathaniel.

-_Salut_\- dijo la chica.

-_¡Alix!_\- dijo la voz del pelirrojo- _menos mal que estás bien. ¡Nos tenías preocupados!_-

-_¡Alix!_\- la voz de Marc se escuchaba débilmente del otro lado del auricular. La chica sonrió levemente, pensando en que Nathaniel y Marc eran un par de chicos demasiado buenos para este mundo.

-Estoy bien, ya pasó todo- dijo la chica- justo ahora voy de regreso al colegio y…-

-_Apresúrate, tienes una hora para venir por el mural y luego dirigirte al Louvre para el concurso_\- dijo Nathaniel a través del auricular.

-¿De qué rayos hablas, Nath?- dijo Alix confundida- mi mural fue completamente arruinado por Lila, ¿recuerdas? Por eso fui akum…-

-_No lo entiendes_\- la interrumpió el pelirrojo-_ el poder de Ladybug reparó tu mural. ¡Aún puedes participar en el concurso!_-

Alix se quedó boquiabierta al escuchar esas palabras. Tragó saliva, y se apresuró a tomar un taxi para regresar al colegio. Las circunstancias lo ameritaban.

X-x-x

_Mansión Agreste_

_Poco después_

Lila había tardado al menos media hora en tranquilizarse después de que Ladybug había regresado todo a la normalidad. Alix, o Ravok como se hacía llamar su versión akumatizaba, se había lanzado específicamente contra ella y por primera vez Papillon no había hecho nada al respecto.

Alix había disparado contra ella, y había quedado en una especie de limbo en el que solamente había una profunda oscuridad. El pánico se apoderó de ella, y regresó a la realidad respirando agitadamente.

Tras lograr calmar su respiración, lo primero que la chica hizo fue dirigirse a la mansión Agreste. Sin llamar siquiera a la puerta entró a la oficina dando un portazo. Gabriel Agreste seguía mirando la pintura de su esposa, y no pareció inmutarse ante la llegada de la chica.

-¿En qué estabas pensando, anciano?- gritó la chica al hombre- ¡dejaste que el akuma me atacara!-

-Eso hice- dijo fríamente Gabriel, aún dándole la espalda.

-¿Y se puede saber porqué?- dijo Lila- si hubieras ganado, si Ladybug no hubiera regresado todo a la normalidad, aún estaría encerrada en ese sitio y…-

-No seas dramática- la interrumpió el hombre- hubiera retirado los poderes a Ravok tan pronto como me entregara los Miraculous, y serías libre. No es tan grave-

-No hablarías así si tú fueras la víctima del akuma- dijo Lila cruzando los brazos.

-Sé razonable. Si no eres afectada por los akumas, tus escépticos compañeros sospecharán que tienes alguna asociación conmigo- dijo Gabriel, por fin volviéndose hacia ella- todo lo que hago está fríamente calculado para que tengamos éxito-

Lila no parecía estar muy contenta con esa explicación, pero de pronto sonrió maliciosamente.

-Excepto el asunto con Adrien, ¿no es así?- dijo ella.

La expresión de cabriole se volvió sumamente furiosa y, por un momento, Lila consideró salir huyendo de ahí. A pesar de todo no se movió, sino miró a Gabriel con una expresión desafiante.

-Cuidado con lo que dices, Lila- dijo Gabriel peligrosamente- recuerda quien tiene el Miraculous en su poder. Adrien solo me descubrió porque cumplí mi parte del trato y lo mantuve encerrado en casa. Más vale que cumplas tu parte del trato, y me ayudes a conseguir esos Miraculous-

Lila miró furiosa a Gabriel, pero asintió seriamente. Tenía que seguir las reglas de Gabriel si quería cumplir sus dos objetivos: quedarse con Adrien y destruir a Ladybug.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Como ven, Ladybug tuvo una pelea sin Chat Noir, pero logró rescatar a Alix. Y sí, la chica akumatizada logró darle un buen susto a Lila. No teman, nuestro héroe favorito regresará pronto a las andadas. Un buen amigo de Marinette notará algo sospechoso y de ahí recuperaremos a nuestro chaton. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	22. Capítulo 22

Resumen: Tras caer en cuenta de lo peligrosa que es Lila, Adrien decidió que no podía seguir con la misma estrategia. La mentirosa se volvió contra él, pero decidió atacarlo donde más le dolería. A su vez, Kagami descubrió que tenía algo en común con Marinette además del chico del que estaban enamoradas: su desconfianza y disgusto hacia Lila.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

FRAGMENTACIÓN

CAPÍTULO 22

_Pared posterior de la mansión Agreste_

_Dos días después_

El capitán Hessenpy había tenido una semana tranquila mientras que terminaba su ronda de vigilancia alrededor de la Place du Châtelet. Siempre sonreía al pasar por la parte trasera de la mansión Agreste, recordando a esa simpática adolescente que quería trepar una montaña de botes de basura para espiar a través de la ventana del hijo adolescente de _monsieur_ Agreste argumentando que había una mentirosa intentando engañarlo, o la fiesta secreta en la habitación de ese mismo chico.

Esa chica llamada Marinette le había caído bien. Recordaba cuando Chloé Bourgeois la había intentando acusar de llamar a los bomberos de broma y que sus amigos la habían defendido. Y esa vez que le había llevado a Adrien Agreste una bolsa de bocadillos, y el chico había llorado de alegría.

El capitán Hessenpy se había ido a casa ese día pensando en esa pareja de adolescentes, sobre el cariño de Marinette le tenía a ese chico, y sobre el hecho de que Adrien estuviera tan desesperado. No parecía haber hecho alguna travesura tan grave como para ameritan estar encerrado en casa por tiempo indefinido. Marinette le había dicho que fue porque se negó a salir con la chica que su padre quería, pero el bombero realmente no creyó que algo así fuera posible.

Había escuchado, por medio de uno de su colegas, los rumores de que Adrien Agreste había sido gravemente herido al caer desde la ventana de su habitación. Pensó en buscar a Marinette en su colegio para ver cómo se encontraba. Seguramente estaría muy afligida.

Y fue entonces que lo vio. Un cable suelto en el el poste de luz en una de las esquinas de la barda perimetral de la mansión Agreste, junto a una cámara de vigilancia que parecía recientemente instalada. El bombero suspiró resignado y estacionó su camión junto a ese sitio.

-Estos electricistas que no saben hacer bien su trabajo- se quejó el hombre, ajustándose el casco y colocándose su cinturón de herramientas antes de extender la escalera del camión y subir para intentar reparar el desperfecto- pudo haber causado un cortocircuito y dejado todo Châtelet sin electricidad…-

Hessenpy subió la escalera y se dispuso a reparar el cable cuando escuchó de pronto una estruendosa risa femenina que lo hizo dar un respingo de sorpresa. Sus ojos buscaron a su alrededor, y vio que provenía del interior de la mansión Agreste, específicamente de la habitación donde él había ayudado a Marinette a llevar la canasta con bocadillos.

Parpadeó para aclarar su mirada y pudo ver, a pesar del reflejo de los cristales, el interior de la habitación de Adrien. El chico tumbado en la cama con las sábanas hasta el cuello, y varios aparatos médicos a su alrededor, cuyas pantallas brillaban, pero eso no fue lo que llamó su atención. Había dos personas más en la habitación. Una enfermera vestida con un uniforme rosa y una chica con cabellos castaños que le parecía extrañamente conocida.

-¿Quién…?- pensó Hessenpy, recordando las palabras de Marinette. "El chico que amo va a ser conquistado por una mentirosa". ¿Sería esa la chica?

El bombero vio a la enfermera salir de la habitación y, para horror del hombre, la chica castaña se acercó al aparato de anestesia, oprimiendo algunos botones. No solo eso, por fin la había reconocido: era la chica que había fingido tener un hueso roto con Chat Noir para hacer que Ladybug enfrentara a un akuma sola.

-No…- dijo Hessenpy.

Estuvo a punto de gritarle que se detuviera, que era peligroso y que podía hacerle daño al chico que estaba tumbado en la cama. Incluso pensó en bajar de la escalera y correr a la puerta principal para dar aviso al dueño de la casa, pero lo siguiente que sucedió lo hizo quedarse congelado.

-No… no puede ser…- dijo el bombero, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

Un minuto bastó para que Hessenpy tomara su decisión. No sabía que estaba pasando, pero Marinette lo sabría. Después de lo que vio, el hombre se debatió entre ir a la policía o no. Decidió primero buscar a Marinette y preguntarle lo que sabía al respecto, antes de emitir juicios apresurados.

Con una última mirada preocupada hacia el chico que estaba en cama, Hessenpy bajó de la escalera, subió al camión y comenzó a conducir hacia el colegio Françoise Dupont.

x-x-x

_Habitación de Adrien_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Un suave cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos comenzó a aparecer. Esa sensación le parecía desconocida. Sintió su cuerpo pesado en contacto con algo suave en su espalda y en la parte trasera de su cabeza. ¿Una almohada? El olor a sábanas frescas y, por alguna razón, medicina. Arrugó la nariz. Había algo, un objeto plástico presionando contra sus mejillas que se sentía desagradable, pero no pudo levantar su mano para quitárselo. Gimió molesto moviendo su cabeza. Su cuerpo se sentía entumido, como si hubiera estado mucho tiempo en la misma posición.

Sus oídos comenzaron a captar un leve pitido rítmico a su derecha, acompañada de un clic cada cuatro o cinco segundos. Tenía la desagradable sensación de que sonaba como un hospital; incluso olía como un hospital.

Sus párpados se sentían pesados y, sin embargo, podía sentir algo de luz pasar a través de ellos. Si era de día, ¿qué hacía acostado? Tenía que levantarse, seguramente tenía cosas que haer.

Adrien parpadeó repetidamente para aclarar su mirada, solamente para ver que estaba en su habitación y no en un hospital. Un grupo de máquinas de hospital estaban a su a alrededor, y se dio cuenta de lo que sentía sobre su rostro era una mascarilla.

-¿Qué…?- intentó decir, sintiendo la garganta seca, pero antes de que terminara de formular su pregunta, una mano tomó esa mascarilla y la deslizó hacia abajo, hacia su cuello.

El chico giró la cabeza hacia el dueño de esa mano, y palideció mortalmente al ver que se trataba de Lila. La mentirosa de Lila Rossi estaba en su habitación.

-_Salut, mon amour_\- dijo la chica con voz melosa, sentándose en la orilla de la cama, incómodamente cerca de su mano derecha. Adrien trató de moverla pero no pudo, solamente logró cerrar su mano en un puño.

-¿Qué significa esto?- dijo Adrien con voz ronca- coff… coff…-

-Oh, no es nada importante- dijo Lila extendiendo su mano a su cabello y jugando con él- digamos que a tu papi no le gustó que descubrieras su secreto, así que te quedarás aquí hasta que haya vencido a Ladybug y Chat Noir…-

Los recuerdos de esa horrible noche fluyeron de regreso hacia él. Su última pelea junto a Ladybug, que descubrió que su padre era Papillon y que lo habían silenciado. Tuvo una horrible sensación de pánico formándose en su interior. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así?¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Ladybug peleando sin él?

-¡No! ¡No se lo permitiré!- dijo él. Sintió que su cuerpo comenzó a recuperar su fuerza, así que intentó levantarse, sin contar que algo había detenido su impulso de levantarse y forzándolo a mantenerse acostado- ¿qué es lo que…?-

-No, Adrien, no vas a levantarte- dijo Lila, quitándole de encima la sábana para descubrir su cuerpo. Si bien estaba vestido con una pijama limpia, sus piernas, brazos, torso y cintura estaban atados a la cama con gruesas correas que lo mantenían firmemente sobre la cama.

-Lila, ¡libérame inmediatamente!-

-¿Para que vayas a decirle a tu amada Ladybug que papi es Papillon? Jamás- dijo la castaña, acercándose maliciosamente a su oído. Adrien gruñó frustrado.

-¿Y tú le estás ayudando?- dijo el chico- ¡debería darte vergüenza! ¿Cómo crees que terminará esto si logran vencer a los héroes?¿Que me enamoraré perdidamente de ti? ¡No, Lila! ¡Si te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima, te despreciaré hasta el final de mis días!-

El rostro de Lila se ensombreció por un momento, pero volvió a sonreír.

-¿Crees que eso me preocupa?- dijo ella- ¿sabes que realmente no tengo más que pedirle a Papillon que desee que olvides esto? ¿O que me ames a mí y odies a Ladybug?-

Adrien palideció mortalmente ante esa sugerencia, y Lila pareció muy satisfecha con ello.

-Lila, lo que estás haciendo no está bien- dijo el chico rubio en un tono desesperado, intentando hacerla entrar en razón- no sé que te prometió mi padre, pero no puedes hacer esto. No está bien-

La chica castaña se echó a reír con toda malicia y, como respuesta, volvió a poner la máscara en el rostro de Adrien.

-Será mejor que vuelvas a dormir; tantas emociones no pueden ser buenas para ti-

-Mmmf… ¡no!- el chico trató de resistirse, pero Lila apretó la máscara contra su nariz y boca, y accionó de nuevo la máquina de anestesia. Adrien se sacudió, luchando contra las correas y moviendo la cabeza insistentemente, sus rodillas apenas se habían podido mover, y sus ojos comenzaron volverse pesados. ¡No!¡No podía dejarse derrotar así! Tenía que huir, tenía que decirle a su Lady lo que sabía- ¡no! ¡No te lo…!-

-Shhhh…- dijo Lila- no querríamos que alguien te escuchara gritar, ¿verdad?- rió en su oído- la próxima vez que abras los ojos, esos dos héroes de cuarta van a haber sido destruídos, y tú no sentirás amor más que por mí-

Adrien sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos ya no podían abrirse, y la conciencia se le escapaba. Sintió como si estuviera cayendo a un profundo abismo y todo se volvió negro.

Una vez que se aseguró de que Adrien estuviera inconsciente, Lila lo soltó para volver a acomodar su cabeza sobre la almohada, y echar la manta sobre su cuerpo para ocultar las correas antes de llamar a la enfermera.

-Vigílalo bien- dijo la chica- sabes lo que dijo _monsieur_ Agreste-

-No se preocupe, me aseguraré de que todo se mantenga en orden-

Lila sonrió torcido, satisfecha de la amenaza que había hecho a Adrien, y se dirigió a la salida de la mansión para regresar al colegio después del receso.

X-x-x

_Lycée Charlemagne_

_Más tarde_

Los estudiantes del colegio se sorprendieron al ver a un capitán de bomberos entrar apresuradamente al edificio del colegio. Algunos de ellos incluso se alarmaron, pensando que había una emergencia, pero cuando vieron que estaba preguntando por una de las alumnas, se sintieron más tranquilos.

El capitán Hessenpy había ido al colegio Françoise Dupont, preguntando por Marinette Dupain-Cheng, y se había sorprendido que varios de los chicos habían hecho un gesto de desprecio, diciendo que la chica ya no estudiaba ahí antes de irse. El bombero se alarmó hasta que encontró a una chica de cabellos rosas y un chico pelirrojo.

-Marinette se transfirió de colegio- le había dicho Alix- ahora estudia en el Lycée Charlemagne-

Hessenpy le había agradecido, y se apresuró a buscarla en dicho instituto. Miró a su alrededor, viendo que la mayoría de los chicos estaban en sus aulas de clase, excepto los alumnos de _prèmiere_, quienes tenían una hora de descanso aún.

Uno de los chicos en el patio, quien tenía cabellos teñidos de color turquesa y traía una guitarra en la espalda e iba caminando con un par de sus compañeros, se acercó a él.

-Parece que está buscando a alguien- comentó el chico.

-Sí, en efecto- dijo el bombero- estoy buscando a una chica llamada Marinette Dupain-Cheng-

La sonrisa amable de Luka desapareció.

-La conozco. ¿Sucedió algo malo con ella?- dijo Luka.

-No, no con ella, pero…- dijo Hessenpy- quiero saber qué es lo que sabe sobre… uno de sus amigos-

El chico asintió y señaló el aula de _troisième_.

-Esa es el aula de _mademoiselle_ Dubois, ella está en ese grupo- dijo Luka.

Tras agradecer al chico que le había ayudado, Hessenpy se apresuró a subir la escalera hacia donde estaba el aula mencionada, y miró a través de la ventana de la puerta. Vio a Marinette sentada en la segunda fila, junto a una chica japonesa, y concentrada en la lección. El bombero sonrió y tocó la puerta.

-Eh… _bonjour_\- dijo la profesora.

-Lamento mucho la molestia, _madame_\- dijo Hessenpy- necesito hablar con Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Es urgente- Marinette palideció al ver al bombero, e inmediatamente pensó lo peor. Al verla tan asustada añadió- tu familia está bien, Marinette. Solo necesito hacerte unas preguntas acerca de un amigo tuyo-

Marinette estaba un poco confundida, pero asintió y lo siguió afuera del aula hacia el patio, donde el bombero le indicó que tomara un asiento. Luka estaba cerca y los miraba de reojo.

-Necesito saber qué es lo que sabes sobre este asunto. Escuché lo que sucedió con tu amigo Adrien- dijo Hessenpy en voz baja. El rostro de Marinette cambió inundado por la tristeza, y el bombero casi se arrepintió de lo que dijo.

-Que Adrien tuvo un accidente después del ataque de Dragonfly- dijo la chica entristecida- que lo encontraron inconsciente en el patio bajo su ventana, y presumen que cayó desde ahí. Que tiene una contusión y está en coma..-

-No está en coma- la interrumpió el bombero en voz baja.

-¿Cómo dice?-

-No está en coma- repitió Hessenpy- yo lo vi, con mis propios ojos. Estaba reparando un cable suelto frente a su ventana cuando vi a una chica de cabellos castaños entrar a su habitación y apagar la máquina de anestesia que estaba a su lado. Adrien despertó en un par de minutos-

Marinette abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. El capitán Hessenpy había dicho que Adrien no estaba en coma, estaba bien. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. Su _chaton_ estaba bien…

Pero esa idea la hizo fruncir el entrecejo. Si Adrien no estaba en coma, ¿porqué _monsieur_ Agreste había mentido al respecto? Y más importante, ¿porque su padre lo mantenía anestesiado y encerrado en su habitación?

-¿Adrien está bien?- alcanzó a decir Marinette- pero, ¿porqué…?-

-Es lo que quisiera saber- dijo Hessenpy- pero como sea, creo que deberíamos reportarlo a las autoridades para…-

-¡No!- dijo ella- no, Gabriel Agreste tiene mucho poder a su disposición. Lo demandará por haberse asomado al interior de su casa, o podrá desaparecer con él antes de que podamos hacer algo. No, creo que hay una mejor manera de poner a salvo a Adrien-

-¿Y eso es…?- dijo el bombero.

-Ladybug- dijo Marinette- tiene que decirle a Ladybug. Ella puede rescatarlo y ponerlo a salvo-

El bombero la miró.

-No es que no confíe en ella pero, ¿cómo va a saber lo que sucede?¿Cómo podríamos contactarla?- dijo Hessenpy.

Marinette sonrió traviesa.

-Necesito que guarde el secreto, monsieur- dijo la chica, y el bombero asintió- Ladybug se detiene en una azotea cerca de mi casa todas las noches que sale a patrullar. Yo podría llamar su atención y decirle que vaya a verlo-

Hessenpy lo pensó por unos segundos, y finalmente asintió.

-Creo que tienes razón, Marinette. Pedir la ayuda de Ladybug es la mejor estrategia que podemos seguir, al menos en este momento. Muchas gracias-

-Gracias a usted, _monsieur_\- dijo ella sonriendo- por favor, ayude a Ladybug a salvar a Adrien. Es un…- se interrumpió- es un amigo muy querido-

Hessenpy sonrió y se despidió de ella para salir del colegio mientas que Luka se levantaba y caminaba hacia Marinette.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Todo está bien, Luka- dijo ella antes de volver al aula de _troisième_\- después te explico-

Mientras que Marinette caminaba de regreso a su aula, Tikki se asomó de su bolso y la miró sumamente preocupada.

-Marinette, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?- dijo la kwami.

-Sí, que el padre de Adrien está haciendo algo muy sospechoso- dijo Marinette- y creo que ya sé lo que el maestro Fu creía de todo este asunto. Si es cierto, necesitamos poner a Adrien a salvo lo más pronto posible-

X-x-x

_Colegio Françoise Dupont_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Nino había llegado al aula de _mademoiselle_ Bustier después del descanso para encontrarse con gritos y réplicas, y nuevamente en el centro de todo, parecía estar Lila.

Desde su punto de vista, Lila era una chica dulce que había tenido una vida genial e interesante, que conocía muchas celebridades y era famosa. No muy diferente a Marinette, quien había convivido con Jagged Stone y Clara Rossignol. Quizá por eso no se llevaba bien con ella, quizá por eso no quería que sobresaliera.

Nino entrecerró los ojos. Conocía a Marinette desde la _sixième_, y nunca había mostrado tener tanta envidia contra alguien como contra Lila. Y todo era por Adrien. Su ex amiga se había convertido en una persona rencorosa por un chico.

Lo único que Nino no entendía era porqué Adrien estaba al lado de Marinette cuando Lila era su novia.

El motivo de la pelea en este ocasión era que todos estaban felicitando a Alix por su triunfo en el concurso de murales cuando Alya le exigió que se disculpara con Lila por haberla acusado de dañar su obra de arte. Cuando Alix se negó, argumentando que no había dicho nada que no fuera verdad a diferencia de Lila, la pelirroja se enfureció y comenzó a gritar y recriminar.

Del lado de Alix solamente estaban Nathaniel y, sorprendentemente para todos, Juleka.

-¡Discúlpate de una vez con Lila, Alix!- dijo Alya.

-Jamás- dijo Alix seriamente, cruzando los brazos- ella arruinó mi trabajo, y si no fuera por la magia de Ladybug, no habría ganado-

-Fuiste akumatizada por el solo berrinche- intervino Kim- deja de hacer el…-

-¡Ya déjenla en paz!- dijo Nathaniel, sorprendiendo a todos cuando alzó la voz- esto es ridículo. Lila destruyó algo que es importante para Alix, ¿y ustedes quieren que Alix sea quien se disculpe?-

-¡Lila no fue!- dijo Alya.

-Oh, ¿entonces el mural se destruyó solo?- dijo Nathaniel.

-Bien pudo haber sido Ladybug, después de todo esa era su firma- dijo Alya cruzando los brazos- además, no tienes ninguna prueba de que…-

-Lila no te ha dado ninguna prueba de nada de lo que ha dicho, ¿y ahora te preocupas por pruebas?- dijo Juleka alzando la voz y sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-¿Tú también, Juleka?- dijo Alya sorprendida- bien, si ustedes están de parte de Alix…-

Alya no terminó de hablar, porque Lila se cubrió la cara con las manos y dio rienda suelta a su fingido llanto. Todos en el salón la miraron preocupados, excepto por Alix, quien rodó los ojos fastidiada.

-Oh por favor, ya dejen de pelear- dijo Lila entre fingidos sollozos- ¡esto es demasiado! Primero lo que le pasó a mi amado Adrien, que no pudimos estar juntos más que unos pocos días, ¡y ahora esto! Basta, no quiero que peleen por mi culpa…-

Alya se sentó junto a Lila y la abrazó. La castaña apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la otra chica y siguió con sus falsas lágrimas.

-Ya, ya, no llores, Lila- dijo Alya- ya no vamos a pelear-

-Pfff…- dijo Alix- lágrimas de cocodrilo-

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?- dijo Nino.

Alix no respondió, y caminó hacia su asiento, seguida de Nathaniel. El pelirrojo se sentó junto a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No te preocupes, Alix- dijo Nath- tarde o temprano las mentiras se descubren. Y todos ellos van a estar pidiéndote perdón, igual que con Marinette-

-Lo sé- dijo la pelirrosa tristemente.

x-x-x

_Cerca de la casa de Kagami_

_Al día siguiente_

Luka se había ofrecido a acompañar a Kagami a casa después del último ataque de akuma. Finalmente habían vencido con la ayuda de Ladybug, pero la victoria les supo agridulce. No solo Viperion fue gravemente herido nuevamente, sino también varios civiles quienes, a pesar de que habían sido curados gracias al poder de Creación de Ladybug, éstos se volvieron contra ellos, lanzándoles piedras y gritándoles. Incluso el agente Raincomprix se había acercado a ellos para esposarlos y llevarlos presos, cuando lograron escapar. Y nuevamente Lila había estado ahí, intentando seguir a Ladybug después de la pelea para adivinar su verdadera identidad.

Ladybug les había dicho que tenía algo que hacer y escapó hacia el lado contrario. Luka había acompañado a la chica a su clase de esgrima en Françoise Dupont, notando nuevamente la ausencia de Adrien e ignorando las miradas de odio de los demás ex compañeros de Marinette.

Cuando terminaron y se dirigían a casa, Kagami tenía una expresión seria y derrotada mientras que ambos caminaron hacia su casa. Cuando estaban a dos cuadras del apartamento de los Tsurugi, la chica se detuvo.

-Creo que debemos separarnos aquí- dijo ella.

-¿Qué?¿Porqué?- dijo Luka.

-Porque… _mère_ no aprobará que pase tiempo contigo- dijo Kagami secamente- no le gusta que tenga amigos y menos…-

Luka iba a reclamar, pero no pudo porque Ladybug aterrizó finalmente entre ellos.

-Ladybug- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Shhh…- dijo ella, tomando las manos de ambos y tirando de ellos para que entraran al callejón junto a ellos- hay algo en lo que necesito su ayuda. No, no es un akuma- dijo antes de que Kagami preguntara- es sobre uno de sus amigos. Adrien Agreste-

Los dos chicos la miraron con enormes ojos. Ladybug pudo ver que la espalda de Kagami se tensó ante el comentario de la heroína, y Luka frunció el entrecejo.

-Adrien Agreste no está en coma, como todos dicen- dijo la heroína en voz baja- está siendo mantenido sedado a propósito-

-¿Por su padre?- dijo Kagami seriamente, y Ladybug asintió- ¿porqué?-

-¿Estás segura de ello?- dijo Luka a su vez.

-Estoy segura de que Adrien está sano, siendo mantenido inconsciente a propósito, y aunque tengo mis sospechas no lo sé con certeza. Pero lo que sí se es que tenemos que sacarlo de ahí lo más pronto posible- dijo la heroína- y tengo un plan-

_FLASHBACK_

_Estación de bomberos_

_La noche anterior_

_El capitán Hessenpy estaba en su oficina, entrelazando las manos nerviosamente Tenía que confiar en que Marinette localizaría a Ladybug y todo se solucionaría. Se sentía horrorizado al pensar en el pobre chico que estaba prácticamente siendo drogado por su padre. ¿Qué razón sería suficiente para que un padre hiciera eso con su propio hijo?_

_-¿Capitaine Hessenpy?- una voz desde la ventana interrumpió sus pensamientos._

_-¿Ladybug?- dijo el bombero, levantándose para abrir la ventana para hacerla pasar- ¿Marinette te envió?-_

_-Sí, me contó lo que pasó y lo que usted vio- dijo la heroína seriamente- tenemos que rescatar a Adrien y saber que fue lo que causó que le hicieran eso-_

_Hessenpy asintió._

_-Marinette mencionó a una chica que estaba en su habitación y que apagó la máquina- dijo Ladybug pensativa- ¿quien era?-_

_-Era la chica a la que tú y Chat Noir estaban protegiendo de Oni-Chan- dijo Hessenpy- Chat Noir mencionó en esa ocasión que la chica había mentido para hacer que te enfrentaras sola al akuma-_

_-Lila Rossi- dijo Ladybug frunciendo el entrecejo por un momento, pero sonrió después- muchas gracias, monsieur. Creo que tengo una buena idea de qué puedo hacer para rescatarlo-_

_-¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?- dijo el bombero._

_-Ahora que lo menciona, sí- dijo la heroína- necesitará su ayuda y la de su camión de bomberos-_

_Hessenpy asintió._

_-Y una cosa más- dijo Ladybug antes de irse- ¿conoce a algún médico que pueda ayudarnos en esta tarea?-_

_-Mi esposa Viollette- dijo Hessenpy- ¿qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?- _

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Tanto Luka como Kagami abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente cuando Ladybug les explicó lo que harían.

-Es ridículo- dijo Luka, volviéndose hacia la chica japonesa para que lo apoyara- incluso si pudiéramos saber cuando va a ser el siguiente ataque…-

-El _capitaine_ Hessenpy está de acuerdo con estar preparado- lo interrumpió Ladybug- sabemos que Lila estará siguiendo al akuma como siempre, porque me odia y quiere adivinar mi identidad. Podemos usarlo en su contra. Solo necesito que ustedes dos resistan peleando contra el akuma mientras que llevo a cabo el plan-

Luka iba a decir que Ladybug no podía arriesgarse así, entrando a casa de un millonario y secuestrando a su hijo, incluso si era para mantenerlo a salvo, pero Kagami habló primero.

-Lo haremos- dijo Kagami con seguridad- si eso significa que Adrien estará a salvo-

Ladybug asintió seriamente. Como Kagami, ella también quería que el chico rubio estuviera a salvo. Y tan pronto como hubiera un nuevo ataque de akuma, ese sería el momento de actuar.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Marinette ya sabe la verdad sobre Adrien, y ya comenzó a hacer sus planes para rescatarlo de su propia casa. Además, Adrien sabe también que Lila trabaja para Papillon, y si llegan a rescatarlo, Ladybug también lo sabrá.

Aprovecho para decirles que habrá un hiatus en esta historia, no porque no esté terminada (lo está) sino porque viajaré nuevamente y no estoy segura de tener acceso a internet. El hiatus será del 17 al 30 de septiembre. Si regreso viva y completa, el 1 de octubre pueda comenzar a subir los capítulos faltantes.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	23. Capítulo 23

Resumen: Tras caer en cuenta de lo peligrosa que es Lila, Adrien decidió que no podía seguir con la misma estrategia. La mentirosa se volvió contra él, pero decidió atacarlo donde más le dolería. A su vez, Kagami descubrió que tenía algo en común con Marinette además del chico del que estaban enamoradas: su desconfianza y disgusto hacia Lila.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

FRAGMENTACIÓN

CAPÍTULO 23

_Fuera de la mansión Agreste_

_Dos días después_

Tan pronto como la alerta de akuma sonó esa tarde, Marinette corrió a transformarse para llamar al _capitaine_ Hessenpy para que se preparara mientras que Viperion y Ryuuko peleaban solos contra el akuma.

El camión de bomberos se estacionó del otro lado de la calle frente a la pared trasera de la mansión Agreste, y Hessenpy extendió la escalera hacia el techo del edificio para poder vigilar a Ladybug. Viollette, vestida como bombero, subió la escalera con un comunicador y un par de binoculares mientras Hessenpy entregó el otro comunicador a la heroína.

-Mi esposa te estará indicando como hacer para desconectar la máquina de anestesia- dijo el bombero al entregarle el aparato- te estaremos esperando. Suerte, Ladybug-

La heroína asintió seriamente y saltó a la parte alta de la barda, cayendo en cuclillas y mirando fijamente a través del cristal de la ventana. Adrien seguía en su cama, tal y como lo había visto la última vez que lo visitó. La enfermera vestida con uniforme azul estaba tomando su temperatura y apuntando algo en su tabla. Ladybug esperó pacientemente.

-¿_Qué sucede, Ladybug_?- escuchó la voz de Viollette.

-No está solo- dijo Ladybug entrecerrando los ojos- hay una enfermera-

-_Quizá deberíamos…_-

-No- la interrumpió Ladybug- si no se va, entraré por él como quiera. Tengo la impresión de que está en peligro-

"Ellos no saben lo que yo sé", pensó la heroína "no saben que es Chat Noir, y que no puedo dejarlo aquí. No así. No si su padre es…"

Por suerte, la enfermera se quejó de tener hambre y salió de la habitación un par de minutos después. Ladybug la siguió con la mirada a través de las ventanas de la mansión, y sonrió al ver que entró en la cocina.

-La enfermera ya se fue. Voy a entrar, Viollette- dijo Ladybug.

-_Estoy lista_\- dijo la mujer a través del comunicador y subió a la parte alta de la escalera.

Ladybug entró a la habitación de Adrien por la ventana abierta, cayendo en cuclillas como si tuviera miedo de ser descubierta. Miró a su alrededor, confirmando que estaba sola, y se puso de pie. Entre el ruido de los aparatos, la chica caminó hacia la cama donde yacía Adrien y se mordió el labio superior al detenerse a su lado.

-Adrien…- dijo Ladybug, tocando su pómulo con el dorso de su dedo índice. Adrien respiraba tranquilamente, como si estuviera teniendo un sueño agradable.

-_Ladybug, apresúrate…_\- escuchó decir a Viollette en el comunicador.

-Lo sé, lo siento- dijo ella rápidamente, volviéndose al chico y tomando la sábana para quitarla de encima de él.

Tal y como lo había dicho Hessenpy, bajo la sábana el chico estaba vistiendo una pijama limpia, pero estaba atado a la cama con correas de cuero alrededor de sus tobillos, rodillas, brazos, muñecas y su torso. Ladybug entrecerró los ojos furiosa, pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Rápidamente deshizo todas las correas y lo liberó antes de detenerse frente al aparato y volverse al comunicador.

-Ya estoy lista- dijo Ladybug- ¿ahora qué tengo que hacer?-

-_Bien, parece que es un modelo Plarre_\- dijo la mujer desde el comunicador- _hay un interruptor de color azul a la derecha. Acciónalo_-

-De acuerdo- dijo Ladybug haciendo lo que le dijo Viollette- ¿qué más?-

-_Un tornillo sobre el frasco amarillo. Gíralo hacia la derecha hasta donde se detenga_\- dijo Viollette-_ una vez que lo hagas, se interrumpirá el flujo de anestesia y quedará solo el oxígeno. Déjalo fluyendo hasta que estés lista para sacarlo_-

Ladybug obedeció de nuevo y sonrió aliviada. Solo faltaba quitar los sueros que estaban a su alrededor. Vio que todos estaban conectados hacia una de las venas del chico. Se mordió el labio.

-Lo siento, Adrien- dijo Ladybug, arrancando la vía y oprimiendo el brazo del chico para evitar que sangrara. Adrien no se inmutó.

-_La enfermera está subiendo las escaleras de regreso, Ladybug. ¡Apresúrate!_\- dijo Viollette.

La heroína sintió un vuelco, pero hizo lo que la mujer le dijo. Quitó la mascarilla del rostro de Adrien, deslizó sus manos por su espalda y lo separó de la cama. Agradeciendo la fuerza sobrehumana que le otorgaba su Miraculous, Ladybug pasó su brazo derecho detrás del cuello del chico y el izquierdo detrás de sus rodillas para levantarlo de la cama, caminando con él en sus brazos hacia la ventana. Una vez ahí, echó los brazos del chico alrededor de su cuello y abrazó su cintura con una mano, mientras que con la otra lanzaba su yoyo y salía por la ventana, justo a tiempo para que la enfermera no alcanzara a verla.

Ladybug bajó al suelo, donde Hessenpy y Viollette los esperaban, y los ayudó a meter a Adrien en la parte posterior de la cabina del camión. Mientras que el bombero bajaba la escalera y la doctora buscaba algo entre los medicamentos que llevaba consigo, parchando los sitios de punción para que no sangrara, Ladybug lo miró con una sonrisa aliviada.

"Ya estás a salvo, _chaton_", pensó ella quitándole un mechón de cabello de la frente "pronto regresaré a tu lado"

Justo antes de separarse de la pareja para correr a ayudar a sus compañeros a pelear contra el akuma, Ladybug se inclinó hacia Adrien, tumbado en el asiento trasero de la cabina, y besó su frente, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por sus acompañantes. Los párpados de Adrien temblaron levemente y se separaron por un momento, fijando los ojos en la heroína, y volviendo a caer. Ladybug sonrió antes de lanzar su yoyo y desaparecer rumbo a La Concorde.

-Ya está listo- dijo Viollette al poner una máscara de oxígeno sobre la nariz y boca del chico rubio- vámonos de aquí, _chéri_-

Hessenpy asintió y condujo el camión de bomberos a la casa de ambos.

x-x-x

_Place de la Concorde_

_Más tarde_

Entre los ataques del akuma y con varios de los civiles lanzándoles rocas desde les Tuileries, Vipeiron y Ryuuko estaban en clara desventaja. No solo eso, el akuma parecía estar usando a los ciudadanos que atacaban a los héroes como escudo para no ser atacado.

La víctima akumatizada en esta ocasión era un guitarrista de una banda rival de Kitty Section que había perdido contra Luka en una competencia. Cada vez que tocaba su guitarra, de ella salían burbujas que flotaban hacia sus enemigos y quemaban al reventar.

-¡Les enseñaré a todos que Firesong es el guitarrista más caliente del mundo!- dijo el akuma.

Viperion se llevó una mano al hombro mientras que Ryuuko hacía girar su espada en su mano, lista para volverse hacia él.

-¡Cuidado, _dragonette_!- dijo el héroe, interponiéndose entre ella y el akuma, y siendo golpeando por las burbujas explosivas. Viperion cayó de rodillas, siseando por el dolor que le causaban sus quemaduras.

-¡No necesito que me protejas!- gritó Ryuuko exasperada, empujándolo a un lado.

-Ryuuko …-

-Mi Miraculous es un dragón- dijo la heroína rodando los ojos- el fuego no me hará tanto daño como a ti, así que creo que tú deberías quedarte atrás-

Antes de que Viperion pudiera responder, la chica se lanzó contra el akuma, evadiendo las burbujas de Firesong y llegando a donde estaba, blandiendo su espada. El hombre akumatizado saltó y se alejó de Ryuuko, volviendo a atacar a Viperion.

El héroe se giró en el suelo y corrió hacia un lado para evadir las burbujas que no dejaban de quemar su piel.

-Dragón de agua- Ryuuko intentó protegerlo, convirtiéndose en una muralla de agua para alejar las burbujas de él, pero una de las enormes burbujas reventó frente a ella cuando se materializó de nuevo y la lanzó hacia un lado, haciéndola chocar contra el obelisco de la Concorde, el cual se quebró y cayó sobre ella. Ryuuko se giró sobre el suelo para esquivar los escombros; apenas pudo evitar ser aplastada pero un trozo cayó sobre su pierna y la atrapó.

-Arggg…-

La heroína tiró de su pierna para liberarse, pero el asuma estaba frente a ella.

-¡Ryuuko!- gritó Viperion, corriendo hacia ella cuando Firesong se inclinó para quitarle su Miraculous. El héroe golpeó al akuma con la intención de tirarlo hacia un lado, pero éste contraatacó y lo golpeó en el abdomen, sacándole el aire y haciéndolo caer al lado de la chica. Cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse, una enorme burbuja se reventó entre los dos héroes, quemándolos a ambos.

-Viperion…- dijo débilmente la heroína. Viperion gruñó. No había activado su poder de segunda oportunidad porque no quería deshacer el rescate de Adrien, y ahora se arrepentía de ello.

-Lo siento, _dragonette_… sé que no querías que te proteja y…-

-Mírense nada más… patéticos- escucharon decir al akuma mirándolos con desprecio- ¿cómo no pudiste vencer antes a estos perdedores, Papillon?-

-_Quítales sus Miraculous mientras que esperamos a Ladybug y Chat Noir_\- dijo Papillon a través de la mariposa frente a sus ojos- _interrógalos sobre donde están_-

-Bien, par de inútiles- dijo Firesong, pateando a Viperion para forzarlo a volverse sobre su espalda- ¿dónde están Ladybug y Chat Noir?-

Ninguno de los dos respondió, pero no tuvieron que hacerlo. Cuando Firesong se inclinó para sacar el Miraculous de la muñeca de Viperion, el yoyo de Ladybug lo golpeó en la frente y lo alejó de los otros dos héroes. La chica cayó junto a sus compañeros.

-Lo siento mucho, chicos- dijo Ladybug volviéndose al akuma- yo lo tomaré de aquí en delante-

-Mientras hayas… tenido éxito…- dijo Ryuuko entre dientes.

-Lo tuve- dijo Ladybug simplemente antes de volverse al akuma- LUCKY CHARM-

Un ventilador de baterías cayó en sus manos, y la chica supo exactamente qué hacer. Puso el aparato en el suelo, junto a sus compañeros heridos, y lo encendió. Las burbujas que Firesong disparó hacia ellos regresaron al akuma gracias al ventilador, reventándose y lastimándolo.

-Aaaaarggg…-

Ladybug aprovechó su distracción mientras que intentaba evadir las burbujas y lanzó su yoyo contra Firesong tomando el objeto akumatizado, una púa de guitarra, y rompiéndolo antes de purificar el akuma y devolver todo a la normalidad. Tras asegurarse de que la víctima estuviera bien, la heroína se volvió a sus compañeros.

-¿Están bien los dos?- dijo Ladybug, y ellos asintieron- gracias por su ayuda. Lo logramos…-

La heroína iba a decir que Adrien estaba a salvo cuando sus ojos captaron a Lila. Se aclaró la garganta.

-Creo que hay algunos pájaros en el alambre- dijo Ladybug antes de lanzar su yoyo al techo del Grand Palais para salir de ahí- nos veremos pronto-

Los héroes asintieron y se fueron en dirección contraria a ella. Lila estuvo a punto de seguir a Ladybug cuando su teléfono celular sonó.

-_Salut_\- dijo Lila rodando los ojos, molesta por la interrupción- sí, estoy a punto de seguir al insecto y…-

-_Olvídalo, estamos en graves problemas_\- escuchó la voz de Gabriel a través del aparato- _regresa inmediatamente_. _Adrien desapareció de su habitación_-

Lila palideció. La única persona que sabía que Gabriel Agreste era Papillon y que ella estaba trabajando para él había escapado, y sabía que era una cuestión de tiempo para que Ladybug lo supiera.

x-x-x

_Casa de la familia Dupain-Cheng_

_Esa noche_

Marinette se sentía un poco nerviosa mientras esperaba que sus padres se fueran a dormir para poder transformarse e ir a ver a Adrien a casa del _captaine_ Hessenpy. Confiaba en él y su esposa, pero aún así quería asegurarse de que su _chaton_ estuviera bien. Mientras que su padre reía al contarles sobre un cliente que se había caído sobre la bandeja de éclaires esa mañana, la chica miró discretamente su teléfono celular. Había enviado un mensaje al maestro Fu, contándole lo sucedido, y esperaba su respuesta.

-¿Marinette?-

La chica dio un respingo de sorpresa al verse sorprendida por sus padres.

-Eh…¿qué?-

-Estás un poco distraída, _chérie_\- dijo Sabine- ¿está todo bien?-

-Sí, _maman_, todo bien- dijo Marinette, esforzándose por sonreír- es solo que… estoy un poco preocupada por Adrien-

Aquello no era técnicamente mentira, y sus padres también la miraron preocupados.

-Lo sé, es increíble que le haya pasado algo tan terrible- dijo Tom tristemente- Adrien es un buen chico, y es fuerte. Espero que se recupere pronto y que no haya pasado a mayores-

"Más pronto de lo que crees, _papa_", pensó la chica.

-Oh, miren la hora- dijo Tom de pronto- vamos a dormir. Sé que mañana no es día de colegio, pero yo sí tengo que levantarme temprano a hacer el pan. Buenas noches, _chérie_-

-Buenas noches, Marinette- dijo Sabine mientras que ambos iban a su habitación.

La chica se despidió de sus padres y se apresuró a su propia habitación. Una vez que cerró la trampilla, se volvió a su kwami, quien había salido de su escondite.

-Bien, Tikki, es hora de irnos-

-¿Qué harás?- dijo Tikki- aún no has recibido respuesta del maestro Fu-

Marinette se mordió el labio. Tenía prisa por ir a ver a Adrien, pero si se transformaba no escucharía la respuesta del Guardian. Impaciente, Marinette decidió llamar al anciano.

-¿_Salut_?¿Maestro Fu?-

-_¡Marinette!_\- dijo el maestro Fu a través del auricular- _menos mal. La verdad aún no he dominado los mensajes de texto y…_-

-Maestro, ¿leyó mi mensaje?- dijo la chica.

-_Sí, lo leí_\- dijo el anciano- _de hecho, tengo una idea para ayudarte a que Adrien esté oculto. Tan oculto como yo_-

X-x-x

_Casa de la familia Hessenpy_

_Más tarde_

Adrien despertó en un sitio desconocido. Sintió bajo su espalda una cama suave, algo de aire fresco en su piel y un suave aroma a vainilla. Una mano tomaba la suya, y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de cerrarla, aunque no la pudo mover. Sentía su cuerpo entumido y se sentía extrañamente aliviado, como si hubiera estado bajo el agua y por fin podía respirar. ¿Acaso se había ahogado?

Al respirar hondo sintió que la mano alrededor de la suya se apretó. Tenía un tacto extraño, no se sentía para nada como piel y, al mismo tiempo, no le era desconocida. Otra mano estaba moviendo sus cabellos; podía sentir el mismo material en su frente. Sus oídos comenzaron a captar una voz, alguien estaba tarareando una canción.

-Mmm…-

La voz se detuvo tan pronto como Adrien emitió ese sonido. El chico sintió sus párpados temblando, pero aún se sentían pesados y se negaban a abrirse. ¡Pero quería abrir los ojos! Quería saber a quien pertenecía la voz que estaba escuchando, qué era lo que estaba oliendo y sintiendo.

-Adrien-

Nuevamente esa voz. Su corazón saltaba cuando la escuchaba. Gruñó en voz baja y cerró su mano, por fin apretándola suavemente. Sus ojos se abrieron, pero solo vio una masa de color rojo frente a sus ojos. Parpadeó un par de veces, y su mirada se aclaró. El rostro sonriente de Ladybug estaba frente a sus ojos, mostrando una expresión aliviada.

-Lady…- dijo el chico cansado y con voz ronca. Sentía la boca y la garganta seca. La sonrisa de la heroína se amplió, y asintió como respuesta- ¿dónde…?-

La heroína le puso el dedo índice sobre los labios para hacerlo callar, y pasó su brazo detrás de su espalda para hacerlo incorporarse, y con la otra mano le acercó un vaso con agua. Adrien no se había dado cuenta de lo sediento que estaba hasta que el agua tocó sus labios. El chico apuró el vaso hasta el fondo, y Ladybug lo volvió a hacer recostarse mientras volvía a llenarlo.

Mientras que Ladybug lo hacía, Adrien miró a su alrededor. Vio que estaba en una pequeña habitación, y sintió mariposas en su estómago. ¿Acaso su Lady lo había llevado a su casa? ¿Y qué había pasado?

-¿No recuerdas lo que sucedió?- le dijo Ladybug en voz baja, repitiendo la operación para ayudarlo a incorporarse y a beber agua.

Adrien cerró los ojos por un momento, le dolía un poco la cabeza, pero se sentía aliviado de haber aclarado un poco su mente. Tenía vagos recuerdos de estar en su propia habitación. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y sonrió levemente al ver a Ladybug cuidado de él. No sabía que le había pasado o porqué estaba ahí.

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo Adrien en voz baja.

-Después del último akuma en el que peleamos juntos, apareció la noticia de que habías caído de la ventana de tu habitación y que estabas en coma- dijo Ladybug en voz baja tras verificar que Hessenpy no fuera a escucharla- descubrí que no era verdad, y con ayuda de unos amigos te rescatamos-

Adrien frunció el entrecejo por un momento, pero casi de inmediato abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al recordar todo. Su padre gritando que necesitaba los Miraculous, intentando convencerlo de guardar su secreto diciéndole que quería traer a su madre de regreso. Nathalie y el Gorila atacándolo para drogarlo y evitar que escapara. Lila amenazándolo…

A pesar de lo débil que se sentía, Adrien se impulsó para incorporarse y lanzó sus brazos a Ladybug, abrazándola con fuerza mientras que todo su cuerpo temblaba.

-¿Adrien?- escuchó decir a Ladybug mientras que le devolvía el abrazo.

-Mi padre es Papillon- dijo el chico sin dejar de temblar, y escuchó un grito ahogado proveniente de la heroína- me hizo esto porque descubrí que él es Papillon-

-¿Qué dices?-

-_Père_ es Papillon- Ladybug escuchó decir a Adrien mientras que aún la abrazaba sin ceder un poco, aunque pudo percibir un sollozo proveniente de él. Era una mezcla de alivio por estar a salvo y lograr pasar el mensaje a Ladybug, y tristeza al caer en cuenta de lo lejos que su padre había llegado para silenciarlo.

La heroína siguió abrazándolo, frotando con cariño su espalda mientras que el chico sollozaba. El _capitaine_ Hessenpy abrió la puerta de la habitación, y encontró al chico que habían rescatado abrazando a la heroína, derramando lágrimas en silencio.

x-x-x

_Mansión Agreste_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Decir que Gabriel Agreste estaba furioso era una subestimación. El hombre estaba más que lívido por lo sucedido. La única persona en el mundo que sabía que él era Papillon, fuera de sus aliados, había escapado, y seguidamente iría a Ladybug y Chat Noir a revelarles lo que sabía, si no es que lo había hecho ya.

Todo lo había hecho por Adrien, y ahora Adrien era precisamente quien lo había traicionado.

Nathalie estaba de pie detrás de él, igual de furiosa y no menos alarmada que su jefe. Lila estaba unos pasos detrás de ella, temerosa de las consecuencias de lo que acababa de suceder.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, monsieur?- se atrevió a decir Nathalie.

-Despide a la enfermera, es una incompetente- dijo Gabriel fríamente- y tenemos que actuar rápidamente antes de que Ladybug y Chat Noir ataquen. Primero que nada, prepara a Lila una carta y entrégala a su madre y en el colegio, en la que diga que va a estar fuera de París las próximas dos semanas-

Nathalie asintió y Lila sonrió aliviada de haber salido de ese problema.

-¿Y qué haremos ahora sobre Adrien?- dijo la asistente.

Como respuesta, Gabriel Agreste tomó un bolígrafo y papel del escritorio de Nathalie, entregándolo a la asistente al terminar de escribir.

-Ve a la prensa y entrega esta declaración- dijo Gabriel- ya veremos si Ladybug y Chat Noir se atreven a mostrarse aquí-

Nathalie y Lila leyeron lo que el hombre había escrito y sonrieron.

x-x-x

_La Liberté_

_La mañana siguiente_

Luka no esperaba despertar tan temprano la mañana del sábado, pero una expresión alarmada de su madre lo hizo caer de la cama alarmado. El chico abrió los ojos. Juleka aún dormía a pierna suelta del otro lado de la habitación, y al parecer no había escuchado nada. Luka dudó por un momento, pensando que quizá lo había soñado.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Sass somnoliento.

-No lo sé- dijo el chico en voz baja mientras que se frotaba los ojos- escóndete, vamos a ver que pasa-

Sass asintió, escondiéndose bajo la pijama de Luka mientras que éste salía de su habitación hacia la cocina, frotándose los ojos para intentar desperezarse. Madame Anarka estaba efectivamente en la cocina, mirando el televisor con una expresión alarmada.

-_Maman_, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó Luka. Su madre solo señaló al televisor.

-_Aquí Nadja Chamack, si quieres los hechos, yo tengo lo que necesitas_\- dijo la reportera en televisión mientras que leía las noticias- _nuestra noticia principal es alarmante. A pesar de su delicado estado de salud, la noche anterior Adrien Agreste fue secuestrado de casa de su padre. Gracias a una carta de rescate encontrada en el lugar, sabemos que los perpetradores de esta sucia acción fueron nada menos que los héroes de París, Ladybug y Chat Noir_-

Luka sintió como si toda su sangre abandonara su piel.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Por fin rescataron a Adrien, pero Gabriel no está dispuesto a admitir la derrota. Hubo Ladrien y un poco de Viperyuuko. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	24. Capítulo 24

Resumen: Tras caer en cuenta de lo peligrosa que es Lila, Adrien decidió que no podía seguir con la misma estrategia. La mentirosa se volvió contra él, pero decidió atacarlo donde más le dolería. A su vez, Kagami descubrió que tenía algo en común con Marinette además del chico del que estaban enamoradas: su desconfianza y disgusto hacia Lila.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

FRAGMENTACIÓN

CAPÍTULO 24

_Casa de la familia Hessenpy_

_La noche anterior_

Tomó casi una hora para que Adrien se sintiera un poco más tranquilo y se decidiera a dejar de abrazar a Ladybug, pero no la soltó, sino que su mano siguió unida a la de ella. La heroína no parecía estar molesta por ello, al contrario.

Adrien le contó todo lo que había sucedido en casa desde que regresó de la pelea contra Dragonfly, desde que se despidió del maestro Fu hasta que perdió la conciencia por el medicamento que Nathalie le había inyectado, además del hecho de que Lila estaba trabajando para él y cómo lo había amenazando.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Ladybug cuando terminó de escucharlo.

-Es la verdad, _ma lady_\- dijo Adrien bajando la mirada entristecido- y al final de todo, _père_ me dijo que… que quería traer a mi _maman_ de vuelta… que lo iba a entender cuando tomara nuestros Miraculous. Dijo que lo hacía por mí...-

Ladybug lo miró asustada. ¿Qué tipo de persona hacía eso con su hijo? A menos de que conociera su identidad.

-¿Tu padre sabe que tú eres Chat Noir?- dijo ella, pero el chico sacudió la cabeza.

-No, pero eso no significa nada- dijo él- _père_ sabe que conozco su secreto y que quería encontrarte para decirte la verdad-

Ella sacudió la cabeza, tomando ambas manos del chico haciéndolo acunarlas, y puso el Miraculous del Gato Negro en sus manos. Adrien abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando lo vio, pasando su mirada de sus manos a los ojos de ella.

-No… no puedes hacer esto, _ma lady_\- dijo Adrien, intentando devolverle el Miraculous- yo soy… soy el hijo de Papillon. No puedes confiar…-

-Adrien, no hay nadie más en el mundo en quien confíe más- lo interrumpió Ladybug, haciéndolo cerrar sus manos- no pondría algo tan valioso en tus manos si pensara que siquiera considerarías ayudar a Papillon …-

-No, jamás- dijo Adrien con convicción.

-Entonces tómalo. Plagg ha estado sumamente preocupado por ti desde que escuchó lo que dijeron de ti en las noticias. Además- dijo la chica sonriendo- yo necesito a mi _chaton_ a mi lado en esta pelea-

Adrien la miró con enormes ojos, y cerró su mano alrededor del anillo antes de tomar la mejilla de Ladybug con su otra mano y acercarse a ella para besarla.

No duró mucho tiempo, porque la puerta sonó y el _capitaine_ Hessenpy entró a la habitación. Adrien se guardó el anillo con cuidado antes de ponérselo para que la presencia de Plagg no lo alertara.

-Lamento interrumpirlos, pero hay algo que tienen que saber- dijo el bombero- aún no ha salido en televisión, pero enviaron un reporte a la estación que saldrá en las noticias en la mañana: que Adrien Agreste fue secuestrado por Ladybug y Chat Noir-

x-x-x

_La Liberté_

_Poco antes del mediodía_

Juleka no estaba muy cómoda con la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo en esos momentos en su casa. Si bien había invitado a sus amigas, odiaba que el tema de conversación fuera nuevamente Lila. Desde que había comenzado a escuchar a Alix y sobre todo a su hermano mayor, Juleka había comenzado a dudar de las mentiras de Lila.

De hecho, cada vez que veía a su hermano, Juleka sentía la imperiosa necesidad de llamar a Marinette y pedirle perdón, pero ahora era imposible porque había cambiado su número de celular.

-No puedo darte su número, Jules- le había dicho Luka cuando se lo sugirió- tengo que preguntarle si ella quiere primero-

Juleka había entendido lo que dijo su hermano mayor, y esperaba el momento de encontrarse con Marinette para poder disculparse con ella.

-Aún no puedo creer lo que pasó anoche, ¡fue horrible!- dijo Rose con una expresión mortificada, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Juleka- ¡nunca pensé que Ladybug se volviera una villana tan horrible!-

-¿Ah, no puedes creerlo?- dijo Alya arrugando la nariz y cruzándose de brazos- después de lo que le hizo a Lila la última vez que fue akumatizada, por supuesto que no me sorprende en lo más mínimo-

-Deberíamos organizar una manifestación- dijo Mylène cruzando los brazos con una expresión indignada- exigir que Ladybug y Chat Noir que liberen a Adrien y que entreguen sus Miraculous para que los akumas dejen de aparecer en París de una vez por todas-

Juleka no dijo nada, solo escuchaba cabizbaja la conversación, pero a las otras chicas no les llamó la atención porque estaban acostumbradas a que la chica no dijera nada.

Luka pasó junto a ellas, sonriendo tristemente a Juleka mientras que ignoraba a las chicas y subió a la cubierta.

-Pobre Lila, debe de estar devastada- dijo Alya tristemente- sobre todo porque hoy saldría de viaje a Londres para trabajar para el padre de Adrien-

-Pero estoy segura de que encontraran a Adrien pronto y lo ayudarán a volver a los brazos de su amada Lila- dijo Rose con pequeños corazones en sus ojos- todo esto es tan romántico…-

_x-x-x_

_Callejón cerca de La Liberté_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Pasado el shock inicial de la noticia que acababa de escuchar, Luka pensó en que quizá sería buena idea contactar a Kagami para contarle lo que había escuchado en las noticias. Se conformó con solo enviarle un mensaje de texto. No podía negar que se sentía preocupado, no porque creyera que Ladybug rescató a Adrien de su casa para pedir rescate por él, sino por el efecto que tendría esa noticia en los ciudadanos de París que se habían comenzado a volver contra los héroes por culpa de Papillon, y ahora por la mentira de _monsieur_ Agreste…

Se frotó la barbilla en un gesto pensativo. Ahora que lo pensaba, era muy sospechoso que _monsieur_ Agreste hubiera dicho algo así. Si bien era obvio que tuvo que haber sido uno de los héroes quien rescató a Adrien, ¿porqué mentiría sobre la nota de rescate? Y sobre todo, si Adrien siempre estuvo sano, ¿porqué su padre lo había querido mantener sedado en primer lugar?

Pensando en ello ignoró a las amigas de Juleka y se apresuró a un callejón cerca del muelle cerca del amarre de La Liberté. Volvió a mirar su celular. No tenía ningún mensaje de Kagami.

-¿Qué piensassss hacer ahora?- dijo Sass, asomándose por la capucha.

-Voy a transformarme- dijo el chico frunciendo el entrecejo- con suerte, Ladybug estará transformada y puedo hablar con ella. Sass, transfórmame-

Viperion se transformó y se volvió hacia su lira para ver la pantalla de su comunicador. Llamó a Ladybug pero ésta no le respondió. Pensando que no estaba transformada, Viperion se iba a detransformar cuando vio que, en su comunicador, estaba la ubicación de Ladybug en una casa cerca de la Gare de Lyon.

-Si aparece aquí es que está transformada…- dijo Viperion mirando hacia uno de los techos cercanos, con la intención de seguir el rastro para buscar a la heroína.

x-x-x

_Hotel Le Grand París_

_Al mismo tiempo_

-¡_Adrichouuuuuu_…!-

Los gritos de Chloé Bourgeois resonaron en todo el edificio del hotel e incluso causaron algunas quejas de los huéspedes hacia el personal del hotel, quienes estaban debatiéndose entre calmar a sus clientes e intentar que Chloé dejara de gritar como histérica. El hecho de que fuera la hija del dueño no ayudaba.

Sabrina estaba junto a ella, y se dedicó a pasarle pañuelitos, con los cuales la rubia se sonaba la nariz y los dejaba caer al suelo en una expresión dramática.

-¿Cómo pudieron secuestrar a mi amado _Adrichou_?- lloriqueó Chloé.

-Lo sé, es horrible- dijo Sabrina con una expresión furiosa- aarrgg… esa maldita Ladybug-

-¡Hey!- dijo la rubia, de pronto dejando de llorar y limpiándose los ojos- ¿cómo puedes decir eso de Ladybug?-

Sabrina dio un respingo de sorpresa al ver el repentino cambio de actitud de Chloé.

-Eh… ¿no escuchaste las noticas?- dijo la chica- _monsieur_ Agreste declaró a las noticias que Ladybug y Chat Noir fueron los que secuestraron a Adrien, e incluso dejaron una nota pidiendo un rescate por él-

La rubia la miró, incrédula. No podía ser, Ladybug no era capaz de hacer algo tan horrible.

-¡Por supuesto que no pudo haber sido Ladybug!- dijo Chloé, cruzando los brazos y volviendo su mirada hacia un lado- eso es ridículo, totalmente ridículo-

Sabrina alzó las cejas, pero buscó en su teléfono celular el video en el que Nadja Chamack lee la declaración de Gabriel Agreste y la reproduce. Mientras la escuchaba, Chloé frunció el entrecejo, pero sacudió la cabeza.

-Eso es ridículo, totalmente ridículo- repitió la rubia, dejando caer el teléfono celular a un lado- Ladybug jamás haría algo así. Debe haber una explicación-

-Lila también debe de estar muy triste por lo que le sucedió- comentó Sabrina sin pensar lo que estaba diciendo- ya sabes, como es la novia de Adrien-

El rostro de Chloé pasó de pálido de horror a rojo de furia al escuchar aquello.

-¡ESA MENTIROSA DE LILA NO PUEDE ESTAR SALIENDO CON MI ADRICHOU!- gritó Chloé- ¿CÓMO PUEDES SER TAN IDIOTA COMO PARA CREER SEMEJANTE TONTERÍA?-

Cabe mencionar que Sabrina se arrepintió inmediatamente de lo que había dicho.

X-x-x

_Casa de la familia Hessenpy_

_Más tarde _

Viperion siguió el rastro de Ladybug hacia un apartamento cerca de la Gare de Lyon. Durante todo el tiempo que lo estuvo siguiendo, el héroe jamás vio la ubicación de Chat Noir en la pantalla. Desde que Ladybug les había dicho a él y Kagami que su compañero no podría estar ayudando con los akuma, Luka se había preguntado que podría haberle pasado a Chat Noir, porque evidentemente no estaba enfermo ni herido después de ver cómo peleó contra Drangonfly cuando llegó a rescatar a Ladybug.

El chico se detuvo en un balcón donde terminaba el rastro, y miró hacia el interior de la habitación indicada. Ladybug estaba sentada en la orilla de una cama, ayudando a Adrien a incorporarse sentado. El chico parecía estar aferrado a la heroína, como tuviera miedo de dejarla ir. No solo ellos dos, estaba un hombre vestido de bombero y una mujer a su lado. Se acercó para escuchar mejor.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda, _monsieur_ y _madame_ Hessenpy- escuchó decir a Ladybug.

-Ladybug tiene razón, muchas gracias por ayudarla a sacarme de ahí- dijo Adrien con una expresión cansada.

-No es nada- dijo el bombero- ¿están seguros de que tienen que irse?-

Ladybug asintió.

-Hay un sitio seguro y secreto a donde puedo llevar a Adrien mientras que todo este asunto se calma- dijo la heroína- además, después de las mentiras de Gabriel Agreste en las noticias, no podemos arriesgar que ustedes se vean involucrados en este asunto. Muchas gracias nuevamente por todo lo que hicieron-

Los esposos sonrieron y salieron de la habitación, dejándolos solos. Al ver que Ladybug se volvía a Adrien, Viperion abrió la ventana y estuvo a punto de entrar cuando lo escuchó.

-Plagg, transfórmame-

Ante los ojos sorprendidos de Viperion, Adrien Agreste se transformó en Chat Noir, al mismo tiempo que éste y Ladybug se percataban de su presencia.

-¡Viperion!- dijo Ladybug- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-

El héroe palideció, cayendo en cuenta de que acababa de cometer un grave error en buscar a Ladybug por el comunicador, y entendiendo finalmente porqué Chat Noir no había aparecido en las últimas batallas: era porque su padre lo había encerrado y vigilado en su casa.

-Yo…- dijo nerviosamente Viperion bajando la mirada- lo siento, no pretendía… estaba muy preocupado por lo que dijeron en las noticias-

Chat Noir se dejó caer sentado en la cama, evidentemente sin sentirse muy bien, y Ladybug le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Estamos bien, como puedes ver- dijo Ladybug seriamente.

Viperion bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

-Lo siento…- repitió.

-Lo hecho, hecho está- dijo Ladybug- supongo que sabes que no debes de revelar la identidad de Chat Noir a nadie…-

-Lo sé- dijo Viperion, volviendo sus ojos al chico- lo siento mucho, de verdad-

-Tranquilo, todo está bien- dijo Chat Noir con una expresión cansada- solo… recuerda que no debes buscarnos con los localizadores a menos de que estemos en una pelea, porque eso compromete nuestras identidades-

-Lo siento, de verdad- repitió Viperion, con una expresión derrotada- ¿puedo ayudar en algo?-

-Lamentablemente no podemos compartirte la información sobre el escondite para Adrien- dijo Ladybug en voz baja- así que tendré que encargarme yo-

-Entiendo- dijo el chico en un tono derrotado.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí, serpiente- dijo Chat Noir, sonriéndole amablemente aunque se sentía cansado- y gracias por proteger a _ma lady _en mi ausencia. Nos veremos pronto, en la siguiente pelea-

Viperon asintió seriamente mientras que salía de la habitación hacia el techo y los otros dos héroes lo siguieron.

-Nos vemos pronto, Viperion- sonrió Ladybug antes de volverse a su _partenaire_\- ¿estás listo para hacer esto, _chaton_?-

-¿Para volar por los techos de París en tus brazos? No podría estar más listo, _bugginette_-

Tras una sonrisa al otro chico, Ladybug lanzó su yoyo a la distancia al tiempo que Chat Noir se aferraba a ella, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, antes de que ambos desaparecieran sobre los techos de la ciudad.

Viperion los miró alejarse con una expresión entristecida. El hecho de que Adrien fuera Chat Noir lo había derrotado por completo, porque Chat Noir estaba perdidamente enamorado de Ladybug, y no habría manera que tuviera ojos para Marinette.

"Pobre Marinette", pensó Viperion antes de saltar a un techo cercano con la intención de regresar a casa, "esto le va a romper el corazón".

x-x-x

_Apartamento del maestro Fu_

_Esa tarde_

A pesar de que _madame_ Hessenpy había hecho un excelente trabajo tratando a Adrien para ayudarlo a desintoxicarse de todos los medicamentos que le habían aplicado para mantenerlo dormido, el maestro Fu pensó que serían necesario utilizar un poco de sus habilidades para que el chico pudiera recobrar su fuerza.

El anciano puso una taza de té en manos del chico mentiras que Plagg comía desganadamente un trozo de Camembert.

-Gracias, maestro- dijo el chico en voz baja.

-Nos preocupaste mucho- dijo el maestro Fu- Ladybug vino corriendo horrorizada al escuchar lo que sucedió-

Un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de Adrien mientras que sonreía. A pesar de que sabía que Ladybug lo amaba, aún así sentía su rostro caliente cuando se referían a ella.

_FLASHBACK_

_Techo cerca del apartamento del maestro Fu_

_Poco antes_

_Ladybug ayudó a Chat Noir a cruzar la ciudad hacia el apartamento del maestro Fu, que sería el sitio donde Adrien se escondería de ahora en delante mientras que formulaban un plan para atacar y finalmente vencer a Papillon . Gabriel Agreste lo había hecho muy difícil, ahora que todo París estaría buscando a Adrien. _

_-Llegamos- dijo Ladybug en voz baja, ayudando a Chat Noir a poner los pies sobre el techo donde ella se había detenido._

_-Gracias, ma lady- dijo el héroe en voz baja- siento que no he sido sino una carga para todos ustedes desde que…-_

_Ladybug lo hizo callar, poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios._

_-No digas eso, mon chaton- dijo ella en voz baja, tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los de él- recuerda que tú y yo somos un equipo. Ya sabes que eres irremplazable para mí-_

_Los ojos del chico brillaron a pesar de su expresión cansada. _

_-Te dejaré en la calle, hay un callejón para que te detransformes- dijo Ladybug- madame Hessenpy nos dio una sudadera con capucha para que te cubras mientras te diriges hacia la casa del maestro Fu-_

_Chat Noir asintió, pero en vez de volver a pasar sus brazos en el cuello de la heroína, decidió ponerlas alrededor de su cintura y acercarla a él, uniendo sus labios con los de ella. Ladybug se sobresaltó por el gesto, pero respondió al beso hundiendo sus dedos en el cabello de su compañero y acariciando sus orejas, causando que un ronroneo se formara en la garganta de Chat Noir._

_-Gracias por todo, ma lady- dijo Chat Noir una vez que se separaron- pronto terminará esto ahora que sabemos quien es Papillon y…-_

_-Sí- dijo Ladybug, pasándose un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja- te contactaré pronto para que terminemos con esto. Descansa mientras tanto, y recupera tus fuerzas- _

_El chico asintió seriamente mientras que Ladybug lo ayudaba a bajar al nivel de la calle y entraba a un callejón para detransformarse y cubrirse con la capucha de su sudadera mientras que caminaba hacia el edificio donde vivía el maestro Fu. Ladybug lo siguió con la mirada desde el techo del edificio hasta que desapareció en el interior._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-¿Adrien?-

El chico pareció regresar a la realidad al escuchar al anciano pronunciar su nombre.

-Lo siento, maestro- dijo Adrien sonriendo apenado- estaba pensando en otra cosa-

-O en otra persona, quieres decir- dijo Fu sonriendo levemente mientras daba un sorbo de té, pero su sonrisa se borró- hay algo que tengo que pedirte-

-Sí, maestro- dijo él.

-No vayas a dejar que Ladybug te revele su identidad- dijo Fu.

-¿Qué…?-

-Antes de que te pongas irracional como de costumbre, por favor escucha al maestro Fu- dijo seriamente Plagg antes de que Adrien comenzara a reclamar- la _coccinelle_ va a querer decirte su identidad porque confía en ti, pero recuerda que los secretos mejor guardados…-

-… son los que no se comparten- dijo Adrien en todo derrotado.

-Que Ladybug sepa tu identidad te pone en peligro, Adrien- dijo el maestro Fu- sé que fue necesario, dadas las circunstancias en las que te encontrabas. Pero estoy seguro de que no querrás ponerla en peligro a ella-

El chico rubio frunció el entrecejo.

-Por supuesto que no, maestro- dijo Adrien, aceptando las palabras del anciano y mirando de reojo a Plagg. El kwami había estado muy serio desde que Ladybug le había devuelto el Miraculous. Ya le preguntaría cuando se quedaran solos.

x-x-x

_Habitación de Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Tras detransformarse, Marinette se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su cama, gruñendo en voz baja. Estaba demasiado cansada como para pensar en lo que había pasado o emocionarse porque había vuelto a besar a Adrien. Más de veinticuatro horas despierta y estaba completamente agotada.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormir cuando la trampilla se abrió y su madre se asomó.

-_Bonjour, ma chérie-_ dijo Sabine- ¿no vas a bajar a desayunar?-

Marinette volvió a gruñir.

-No, _maman_, eh… anoche no pude dormir bien porque tenía dolor de estómago- dijo ella, y el gruñido que se le había escapado previamente había apoyado su excusa de que tenía dolor de estómago.

-Oh, lo siento mucho, _ma chérie_\- dijo Sabine- te dejaré dormir. Te prepararé una sopa de pollo para cuando te sientas mejor-

-_Merci, maman_\- dijo Marinette cansadamente mientras que volvía a cerrar los ojos. Tikki ya se había quedado dormida en su almohada, y en su siguiente respiración Marinette también se deslizó rápidamente hacia el mundo de los sueños.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Por fin Adrien está a salvo en casa del maestro Fu, y tiene de vuelta su Miraculous para participar en la pelea contra su padre. Luka metió las patas, descubriendo la identidad secreta de Chat Noir, y desafortunadamente eso va a causar varios problemas. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	25. Capítulo 25

Resumen: Tras caer en cuenta de lo peligrosa que es Lila, Adrien decidió que no podía seguir con la misma estrategia. La mentirosa se volvió contra él, pero decidió atacarlo donde más le dolería. A su vez, Kagami descubrió que tenía algo en común con Marinette además del chico del que estaban enamoradas: su desconfianza y disgusto hacia Lila.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

FRAGMENTACIÓN

CAPÍTULO 25

_Techo de Trocadéro_

_Dos días después_

Ladybug y Chat Noir se encontraron con Ryuuko y Viperion en el techo de Trocadéro el lunes después del colegio, cuando estaba a punto de oscurecer. Los otros dos héroes ya los habían estado esperando, pero tan pronto como llegaron, notaron algo de agresividad en el ambiente.

-Buenas noches- dijo Ladybug mirándolos con curiosidad- ¿está todo bien?-

-Perfecto- dijo Ryuuko fríamente- ¿cuál es el plan?-

Chat Noir estaba de pie un paso atrás de Ladybug, pasando sus ojos sobre los otros dos héroes. Ya los había visto antes, pero era fascinante verlos de cerca y fuera de una batalla. No tan fascinantes como Ladybug, pero agradecía que ellos estuvieran ahí para ayudar a su Lady cuando él estaba atrapado por su padre.

Por Papillon.

-Hay algo importante que ambos tienen que saber- dijo Ladybug volviéndose a Chat Noir.

-Gabriel Agreste es Papillon- dijo el héroe con una expresión derrotada, haciendo que Viperion alzara las cejas y Ryuuko frunciera el entrecejo.

-Eso significa que tenemos que detenerlo- dijo Ladybug seriamente.

-En ese caso, hiciste bien en rescatar a Adrien de su casa, Ladybug- dijo Ryuuko seriamente- ¿cuál es el plan?-

Chat Noir sonrió levemente al escuchar eso. Kagami era, como Marinette, una gran amiga, y se sentía muy afortunado.

-Por eso quería verlos- dijo la heroína- quisiera escuchar sus opiniones. Chat Noir y yo estamos acostumbrados a pelear contra Papillon de la misma manera, pero quizá ustedes tienen una mejor idea de lo que podríamos hacer para vencerlo de una vez por todas-

Mientras hablaban, Viperion frunció el entrecejo al ver el lenguaje corporal entre Ladybug y Chat Noir. Oh, vaya que Adrien estaba muy enamorado de la heroína, y Viperion sabía que eso iba a romper el corazón de Marinette cuando lo supiera. No era algo que quería ver, y no se alegraba de que eso significara que tenía vía libre para el corazón de la chica que amaba. Y su mal humor no mejoró al ver a Chat Noir tomar la mano de la heroína y entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella mientras discutían el plan que seguirían.

-Creo que la mejor manera de detenerlo sería atacar de inmediato- dijo Chat Noir seriamente- ahora mismo-

-¿Porqué?- dijo de pronto Viperion, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Porque después de que me… de darse cuenta de que Adrien Agreste pudo decirnos la verdad, Papillon debe estar preparándose para atacarnos antes de que nosotros lo detengamos- dijo Chat Noir, frunciendo el entrecejo también.

-Papillon ha tenido dos días para preparar una trampa- respondió Viperion- no puede ser tan estúpido como para quedarse en este sitio sabiendo que su secreto está en riesgo- se volvió hacia Ladybug- no podemos lanzarnos de narices a pelear contra lo que es probablemente una trampa-

-No, pero tampoco podemos quedarnos sentados esperando a que nos ataque o que las cosas sigan igual- dijo Chat Noir, soltando la mano de Ladybug y se interpuso entre ella y Viperion con una expresión amenazante. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ese chico oponiéndose a todo lo que decía y acercándose tanto a su Lady?- ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta de que Papillon está cada vez más agresivo?

-Entonces, ¿prefieres caer en la trampa por tu propia voluntad?- dijo Viperion, empujándolo para hacerlo a un lado.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- dijo el héroe de negro, volviendo a colocarse entre él y Ladybug.

-Tú eres el que…-

Antes de que continuaran, Ryuuko se interpuso entre ambos con una expresión que no admitía reproches.

-Ya basta, chicas- dijo Ryuuko mientras que los separaba y rodaba los ojos con una expresión frustrada- las dos son muy bonitas, no tienen que pelear por esto-

Viperion la fulminó con la mirada, y Chat Noir pareció caer en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, así que se volvió hacia Ladybug ruborizándose levemente.

-Lo siento, _ma lady_\- dijo él en voz baja.

-Creo que ambos tienen razón- dijo Ladybug finalmente- no podemos dejar escapar a Papillon , pero tampoco podemos atacarlo sin un plan. Estaba pensando en realizar una misión de reconocimiento. No entraremos a la mansión, solamente vigilaremos sus alrededores. Si tenemos una oportunidad de atacar, lo haremos, pero creo que por esta noche no será. No estoy segura de que sea sabio pelear con él los cuatro solamente-

Los otros tres héroes asintieron y se lanzaron hacia la mansión Agreste. Chat Noir se mantuvo cerca de Ladybug, ya que tenía miedo de enfrentarse de nuevo a su antiguo hogar y, sobre todo, a su padre después de lo que le había hecho. Cuando se detuvieron frente a la mansión, Chat Noir buscó con su mano la de su lady, quien la acercó a su pecho.

-Va a estar bien, _chaton_\- le dijo Ladybug en voz baja- no puedo decir que no te necesito en esta pelea, pero si es demasiado para ti…-

-No,_ ma lady_\- la interrumpió Chat Noir con una sonrisa triste- sí es mucho para mí, pero nunca será lo suficiente para que siquiera considere abandonarte-

La chica sonrió levemente. Los ojos de ambos, al igual que de sus otros dos compañeros, se volvieron a la mansión, cuyas luces estaban apagadas como si no hubiera nadie. Chat Noir y Viperion entrecerraron los ojos.

-No parece haber movimiento en el interior de la mansión- dijo el primero apoyándose en su visión nocturna, sin ver ninguna persona a través de las ventanas- la mansión está vacía-

-Y no hay ningún rastro térmico- dijo Viperion al notar que no podía detectar ningún cuerpo caliente con su visión térmica, así como el otro héroe podía ver en la oscuridad- parece que la mansión está vacía-

Chat Noir rodó los ojos ante ese comentario.

-Ya lo había dicho yo, ¿no?- dijo el héroe de negro.

-Sí, pero yo pude haber visto algo que tú no- escupió Viperion- tu vista es limitada y…-

Antes de que continuaran discutiendo, Ryuuko se acercó y les dio un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno.

-¿Otra vez con eso?- dijo la heroína del dragón- si queremos vencer a Papillon tenemos que estar unidos. Una vez que terminemos con él, pueden desmembrarse si quieren. Pero justo ahora tenemos que trabajar juntos-

Los tres se volvieron a Ladybug, quien no parecía estar prestando atención a la pelea entre ellos, sino a la mansión.

"Gabriel Agreste no perdió tiempo y huyó lo más pronto posible cuando Adrien escapó de su control", pensó Ladybug "seguramente está en un lugar seguro para planear su siguiente ataque. También Lila desapareció con la excusa de que saldría del país. No va a ser nada fácil encontrarlo a partir de ahora, y lamentablemente vamos a tener que esperar a que Papillon nos encuentre a nosotros"

-Como pensé, Papillon aprovechó el tiempo para huir- dijo Ladybug finalmente- tendremos que esperar a que nos ataque- se volvió a sus compañeros- recuerden que toda la cuidad se creyó la mentira de que secuestramos a Adrien Agreste, así que tenemos que tener más cuidado de lo usual cuando estemos transformados.

Los ojos de Viperion se volvieron a Chat Noir, quien tembló inconscientemente.

-¿Porqué no corregirlos?- dijo Ryuuko.

-Podríamos hacerlo, pero con cuidado- dijo Ladybug- recuerden que _monsieur_ Bourgeois ha enviado a la policía a intentar arrestarnos durante los ataques porque creen que con eso Papillon se detendrá. No, lamentablemente tenemos a la cuidad que nos debería proteger en nuestra contra-

Los tres asintieron tristemente.

-Nos veremos aquí en tres días. O antes, si Papillon ataca. Por favor- añadió- traten de no transformarse a menos de que sea absolutamente indispensable-

Ryuuko asintió y, tras poner su espada en la espalda, saltó hacia otro edificio para alejarse de ahí y dirigirse a casa. Viperion miró con resentimiento a los otros dos héroes mientras que Chat Noir besaba con devoción la mano de Ladybug. El héroe de la serpiente rodó los ojos antes de hacer lo mismo que Ryuuko .

Y Ladybug se volvió a Chat Noir con una leve sonrisa.

-_Ma lady_\- dijo Chat Noir.

-Mantente a salvo en casa del maestro, _minou_\- dijo ella en voz baja- no quiero que nada malo te suceda-

-Te lo prometo- dijo el héroe- tendré cuidado-

Como respuesta, Ladybug lo tomó de la mano, indicándole que la siguiera a un callejón cercano. Una vez que estuvieron ahí, ella tomó su rostro con sus manos y lo besó. Chat Noir se sentía más feliz de lo que se había sentido jamás, a pesar de lo sucedido con su padre.

-Te amo, _mon chaton_\- dijo Ladybug en voz baja cuando se separaron, antes de despedirse- te amo solo a ti. No lo olvides-

Y tras darle otro beso, esta vez en su mejilla, la heroína subió al techo del edificio adyacente y desapareció por la noche de París. Chat Noir se puso la mano sobre la mejilla y sonrió antes de dirigirse al apartamento del maestro Fu.

X-x-x

_Guarida de Papillon _

_Al mismo tiempo_

Gabriel Agreste estaba, en efecto, dentro de la mansión, pero se había ocultado junto con Lila y Nathalie en el sótano de la misma, lejos del alcance de los poderes de Chat Noir y Viperion. Y tampoco había estado ciego o ignorante a lo sucedido. Había instalado nuevas cámaras, sabiendo que los héroes regresarían a buscarlo, y había visto a los cuatro patrullando los alrededores de la mansión.

Y había visto la discusión entre Viperion y Chat Noir.

-Parece que hay una ruptura entre los héroes- dijo Nathalie entrecerrando los ojos mientras que miraba las pantallas- y Ladybug parecer ser la causa de su rivalidad-

-No sé si sea la causa, pero parece que Chat Noir lo cree, y eso es suficiente para mí- dijo Gabriel Agreste- y eso me da una buena idea para destruir a los héroes-

Lila escuchaba con atención, y miró con una sonrisa la interacción entre los héroes. No sería difícil atacar a Ladybug y, cuando uno de los dos se acercara a ayudarla, el otro lo atacaría por acercarse y no sería difícil quitarles sus Miraculous.

-Necesitamos también recuperar a Adrien- dijo Gabriel Agreste- no quiero que Ladybug siga envenenando la mente de mi hijo con esas ideas heroicas. Cuando tenga los Miraculous, desearé que Adrien olvide todo esto. Todo estará bien-

Las dos mujeres asintieron mientras que Gabriel le pasaba la tablet a Nathalie.

-Bien, este es el plan-

x-x-x

_Casa de la familia Tsurugi_

_Más tarde_

Ryuuko entró por la ventana de su habitación con cuidado de no hacer ruido para no despertar a su madre y ser descubierta. Tras cerrar las ventanas y correr las cortinas, la heroína respiró hondo.

-Detransformación-

Longg salió de su collar y se dejó caer sobre sus manos. Kagami abrió la puerta del frigobar en su habitación y tomó un onigiri para entregárselo a su kwami, quien lo tomó y comenzó a comer con avidez.

-Ñam- dijo Longg mientras comía- delicioso-

Kagami sonrió levemente al verlo mientras que se cambiaba, pero pronto borró su sonrisa para cambiarla por una expresión preocupada.

-¿Qué sucede, Kagami?- dijo Longg.

-Es solo que lo sucedido esta noche me dejó con un mal presentimiento. Estoy muy preocupada por la actitud de Chat Noir y de Viperion- dijo la chica encogiendo los hombros- parece que esos dos no se llevan nada bien a pesar de que antes no existía ese problema, y eso puede meternos en problemas durante la pelea contra Papillon-

-Lo sé- dijo Longg- no es ideal que esos dos estén con tan poca armonía en las batallas. Es normal que Chat Noir reaccione de esa manera cuando Viperion lo atacó-

-No debió dejar que sus comentarios lo molesten- dijo la chica- pero supongo que tienes razón. Los dos debieron controlarse mejor-

-Supongo- dijo Longg.

Kagami terminó de cambiarse mientras que Longg tomaba el último bocado de su onirigi, y se dispuso a meterse a la cama. Como antes de una pelea de esgrima, la chica sabía que tenía que prepararse descansando bien y teniendo su mente en paz.

-Tenemos que tener mucho cuidado- dijo añadió Kagami mientras que apagaba la luz- _mère_ ha estado a punto de descubrirte. Si bien no puede ver, sus otros sentidos están bastante agudizados-

-Lo sé, tendré cuidado- sonrió Longg, acurrucándose sobre su abdomen. La chica sonrió mientras corría la manta para cubrirlo- buenas noches, Kagami-

X-x-x

_Lycée Charlemagne_

_Al día siguiente_

Marinette llegó al colegio temprano al siguiente día para hacer su examen de historia, con la esperanza de no ser interrumpida por un akuma como había estado sucediendo las últimas semanas. Con una leve sonrisa vio llegar a Kagami, seguida de Wayhem.

"Quizá debería considerar pedir ayuda de nuevo a Wayhem para la siguiente batalla", pensó la heroína, pero inmediatamente sacudió esa idea. El chico era realmente bueno y podía ser un héroe, pero no tenía mucha experiencia y el poder del Miraculous del Zorro era de los más débiles de todos.

Vio a Luka llegar cabizbajo, haciéndola alzar las cejas. ¿Porqué el chico se veía tan derrotado? ¿Era por su discusión con Chat Noir el día anterior?

Marinette se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa y con la intención de acercarse a saludarlo, pero Luka solamente le dedicó una sonrisa triste y se dirigió a su propia aula.

-¿Qué le picó a Luka?- le dijo Tikki en voz baja.

-Ni idea, pero lo podemos averiguar más tarde- dijo la chica mirando la hora y haciendo una mueca- escóndete, Tikki. No quisiera llegar tarde al examen de historia-

X-x-x

_Casa del maestro Fu_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Plagg había mejorado mucho su humor desde que Adrien fue rescatado, y estaba realmente aliviado de tener a su portador de regreso. El chico era valiente y tenía buen corazón. A pesar de que ningún portador suyo había enfrentado un estrés tan terrible como el de Adrien, sabía que su buen corazón lo haría superarlo.

-Me alegra que volvieras a ser tú mismo, Plagg- sonrió Adrien mientras que le rascaba las orejas- por un momento tuve miedo de que algo malo te sucedía-

-¿Te refieres a que nunca he tenido un portador que me cause tantos dolores de cabeza como tú?-

Adrien sonrió apenado.

-Lo siento- dijo mientras seguía rascando las orejas del kwami, quien comenzó a ronronear a regañadientes.

Mientras lo hacía, el maestro Fu se acercó al chico con una taza de té verde. Desde que lo habían rescatado de su casa, Adrien había mejorado su palidez gracias a los remedios que el Guardián le había administrado.

-Gracias, maestro- dijo Adrien, tomando la taza y bebiéndola.

El Guardián sonrió y caminó de regreso a la cocina. Parecía que la batalla contra Papillon estaba en las últimas jugadas. Y esperaba que ellos tuvieran la mano ganadora.

x-x-x

_Colegio Françoise Dupont_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Desde que Alix fue akumatizada la última vez, Nathaniel se había vuelto cada vez más aprensivo con cuando se trataba de ella. La acompañaba a todos lados, aún con el riesgo de hacerla enojar, porque no quería que nadie se metiera con ella de nuevo.

El pelirrojo había incluido en su paranoia a Marc, quien cubría la vigilancia cuando Alix comenzaba a preguntar si no tenía otras cosas que hacer. No podía dejar a su amiga sola. Kim y Alya parecían particularmente decididos a molestarla, tomando el papel de Lila en la ausencia de la misma.

Ambos chicos sabían que no eran los más fuertes o los que más imponían respeto de los demás, pero al menos podían hacer eso para intentar mantener a su amiga a salvo de sus compañeros que la querían quebrar.

Les habían fallado a Marinette y a Adrien, no le fallarían a Alix.

Esa mañana al llegar a clases, Nathaniel sonrió levemente al ver a Marc acompañando a Alix a la sala de artes plásticas antes de seguir con su propio dibujo mientras esperaba que fuera hora de entrar a clase cuando vio que Kim, Max, Alya y Nino caminaban en su dirección. Para su sorpresa, Max y Nino giraron hacia los casilleros, pero los otros dos se detuvieron frente a él.

-Mira nada más, si es el defensor de los revoltosos- dijo Kim en tono sarcástico.

-No, es el defensor de los tontos- dijo Alya maliciosamente.

Nath alzó las cejas ante ese comentario, pero decidió ignorarlo y seguir con su dibujo cuando la pelirroja le arrebató su cuaderno e hizo un gesto de romperlo.

-Ugh, solo hay dibujos de la inútil de Ladybug…- dijo la pelirroja haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-¡No!¡No lo rompas!- dijo Nathaniel, levantándose del suelo e intentando recuperar su cuaderno- he trabajado duro en…-

-"He trabajado duro"- lo arremedó Kim- y has trabajado duro en burlarte de nuestra amiga junto con Alix, pero ya no más. Vas dejar de estar de su parte de una vez por todas-

El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos.

-Si eso significa que voy a dejar que Lila mienta para hacer quedar mal a nuestros compañeros, eso no va a pasar- dijo Nathaniel seriamente, volviéndose a Alya- mira en lo que te has convertido. No puede creerlo, eras la mejor amiga de Marinette y la persona en la que Ladybug tenía más confianza. ¡Y ahora te dedicas a ser la acosadora de la escuela; todo por escuchar las mentiras de Lila!-

Alya lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo, pero casi de inmediato sonrió y arrancó de la libreta el dibujo en el que Nathaniel antes de que el chico se la quitara y lo rasgó en dos.

-No…- dijo el pelirrojo palideciendo e intentando levantarse para quitar la libreta de sus manos, pero Kim lo detuvo de los hombros.

-¿No qué?- dijo Kim mientras que Alya tomaba otro dibujo y lo rompía.

-¡No hagas eso!- dijo Nath levantando la voz. El grito del chico hizo que llamara la atención a su alrededor, incluyendo a Alix y Marc, quienes bajaron hacia el patio a toda prisa. Al ver eso, Kim arrebató el cuaderno de manos de Alya y lo terminó de destruir. Juleka había intentado quitarle el cuaderno, pero era demasiado tarde: ya estaba hecho pedazos.

Nathaniel se inclinó a recoger los trozos cuando Alix y Marc llegaron a su lado. El chico pelinegro se arrodilló en el suelo para ayudar a Nathaniel mientras que Alix se volvió furiosa a los causantes de ese desastre.

-¿Cómo se atreven los dos?- dijo Alix alzando la voz- ¡no tienen idea lo mucho que Nathaniel trabajó para eso! Son unos monstruos-

Kim se encogió de hombros y se fue como si nada, pero Alya se cruzó de brazos, alzando las cejas con la intención de confrontarla.

-Bah, le hicimos un favor, para que no mostrara esos dibujos ridículos de Ladybug- dijo Alya.

-¿Acaso te estás escuchando a ti misma?- dijo Alix entre sorprendida y asqueada- antes eras la voz de la razón, quien no dejaba que nadie abusara de los demás, pero ahora… ¡ahora te has convertido en la Chloé de antes!-

La pelirroja frunció el entrecejo, molesta por la comparación.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Alya cruzando los brazos- solo defiendo a mis amigos, como tú-

-No, solo atacas a una persona por no estar de acuerdo contigo y destruyes algo que es valioso para él- dijo Alix furiosa- no vale la pena seguir hablando contigo, no me sorprende en lo más mínimo que Ladybug te haya sustituido-

Alya se enfureció y estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra ella cuando _monsieur_ Haprèle llegó al patio.

-No sé que está pasando aquí, pero ya fue suficiente drama- dijo el hombre- vamos, cada quien a su aula, excepto Marc para que ayude a Nathaniel a recoger todo-

Alix iba a reclamar, pero _monsieur_ Haprèle no parecía estar abierto a negociaciones. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

-Nos vemos en un rato, Nath- dijo la chica pelirrosa tristemente antes de subir a su aula.

El resto de los alumnos regresaron en silencio a sus respectivas aulas bajo la mirada del encargado del colegio. Marc estaba ayudando a Nathaniel a recoger los papeles rotos y no dijo nada hasta que ambos se quedaron solos.

-Siento mucho que haya pasado esto, Nath- dijo Marc en voz baja- parece que Alya y Kim están fuera de control-

Nathaniel apretó los puños.

-Yo creí que Chloé era malvada- dijo el pelirrojo con voz quebrada, temblando de rabia- pero Lila y sus aduladores son… son mil veces peores-

-Lo sé- dijo Marc tristemente, poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo, intentando consolarlo- pero al final se darán cuenta de que están en un error-

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos para evitar llorar. ¡Se sentía tan impotente! Ni siquiera podía defenderse a sí mismo, mucho menos podría defender a sus amigos.

"Alix, Marc, Juleka, Adrien, Marinette…"

X-x-x

_Escondite de Papillon _

_Al mismo tiempo_

-Ah, un chico que no se siente lo suficientemente fuerte para defender a las personas que son importantes para él- dijo Papillon maliciosamente mientas que ponía sus manos sobre su Miraculous- la víctima ideal para llevar a cabo mi plan para obtener los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir-

Tomó una mariposa blanca en sus manos y la volvió de color negro.

-Vuela, mi pequeño akuma, y ennegrece su corazón- una vez que el akuma salió volando por la ventana, Papillon se volvió hacia Nathalie y Lila- prepárense, es hora de ejecutar el plan-

x-x-x

_Colegio Françoise Dupont_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Nathaniel se sintió destrozado mientras vio los trozos de sus dibujos cuidadosamente acomodados por Marc de regreso en su libreta. Nunca se había sentido tan impotente, ni siquiera cuando Chloé reveló a toda la clase su enamoramiento por Marinette.

Odiaba a todos los que le habían hecho eso. ¿Porqué tenía que pasar eso? Si tan solo fuera más fuerte…

-Nath, escucha…-

-No hay nada que puedas decir que arregle esto, Marc- dijo el pelirrojo.

Marc asintió tristemente, y se iba a levantar pare dejarlo en paz cuando vio la mariposa negra volando hacia ellos.

-Oh, no…- dijo Marc alarmado antes de volverse a su amigo- Nath, tienes que pensar cosas positivas, porque hay un akuma muy cerca y…-

Demasiado tarde. La intensidad de los sentimientos de Nathaniel fue suficiente para que la mariposa negra cayeran en picada hacia su lápiz de dibujo.

-Nath, no…-

-_Dessinateur, soy Papillon_\- dijo la voz dentro de su cabeza- _te daré el poder de vengarte de tus enemigos y proteger a las personas importantes para ti, esta vez dándole vida a tus personajes. A cambio, necesito que cooperes en mi plan para obtener los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir_-

-Estoy de acuerdo con tus términos, Papillon -

Marc palideció y corrió hacia la oficina del director cuando el akuma se apoderó de su amigo.

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Las cosas comenzaron a ponerse tensas con nuestros héroes, veamos como se enfrentan a este nuevo akuma. Pobre Nath, la verdad fue una víctima colateral de todo esto.

Ahora sí, este es el último capítulo que subo antes del hiatus. Como les dije antes, salgo de viaje y regreso el 30 de septiembre para continuar con esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos, y nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	26. Capítulo 26

Resumen: Tras caer en cuenta de lo peligrosa que es Lila, Adrien decidió que no podía seguir con la misma estrategia. La mentirosa se volvió contra él, pero decidió atacarlo donde más le dolería. A su vez, Kagami descubrió que tenía algo en común con Marinette además del chico del que estaban enamoradas: su desconfianza y disgusto hacia Lila.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

FRAGMENTACIÓN

CAPÍTULO 26

_Lycée Charlemagne_

_Poco después_

Las clases habían terminado, y Luka salió de su aula con la intención de buscar a Marinette. Estaba sumamente preocupado por ella, y no estaba seguro de lo que tenía que hacer con la nueva información que tenía. No quería ser el que le dijera a Marinette que Adrien estaba enamorado de otra chica, pero tampoco podría soportar en silencio el escuchar lo ilusionada que estaba sabiendo que eventualmente le romperían el corazón.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Luka levantó la mirada, y notó que era Kagami. Al parecer las clases en el grupo de _troisième_ aún no habían terminado, pero la chica se había salido de su aula y estaba completamente a solas con él en el patio.

-Ah, eres tú- dijo Luka sin muchos ánimos de charlar- ¿de qué estás hablando?-

-De tu actitud de ayer- dijo Kagami entrecerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos- ¿cuál es tu problema con Chat Noir?-

-No es nada- dijo Luka cruzando los brazos.

-Luka…- dijo la chica entrecerrando los ojos.

-Pfff… no puedo contarte, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo el chico comenzando a perder la paciencia- involucra un secreto que no es mío para compartir-

Kagami lo evaluó con la mirada. No lograba comprender que era lo que Chat Noir había hecho, que fuera tan terrible como para ganarse el desagrado de alguien tan bueno y noble de corazón como Luka, pero sabía que pronto lo averiguaría. Finalmente esa no era la razón por la que había querido buscarlo.

-Te comportaste como un idiota- dijo la chica de nuevo.

-No entiendes nada…- dijo Luka entre dientes, esperando que la chica no lo escuchara, pero al parecer sí lo hizo.

-Sea como sea- dijo Kagami aún mirándolo con lo ojos entrecerrados- los cuatro estamos en esta pelea juntos. No podemos dejar que desagrados personales interfieran con nuestra misión. Ya podrás… pelear con él todo lo que quieras cuando Papillon sea vencido-

El chico la miró, pero se esforzó por sonreír levemente y asentir. Le gustara o no, tenía que seguir siendo equipo con Adrien/Chat Noir hasta que Papillon sea vencido y, entre tanto, realmente esperaba que Marinette se olvidara del rubio.

-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo Luka resignado.

-Por supuesto que yo siempre tengo la razón- dijo la chica levantando la nariz en un gesto orgulloso, cosa que hizo que él ampliara su sonrisa- además de…-

Un grito los interrumpió, haciéndolos dar un respingo de sorpresa. Sabían que eso no auguraba nada bueno. Ambos levantaron la mirada hacia el aula de Kagami, y se sorprendieron al ver que todos los alumnos del grupo de _troisième_ estaban saliendo despavoridos del aula.

-¡Akuma! Corran, refúgiense en el patio- escucharon gritar a Wayhem, quien estaba ayudando a sus compañeros a salir del aula de _mademoiselle_ Dubois. El chico castaño miró hacia el interior del aula, y su rostro preocupado palideció horriblemente al ver lo que sucedía en el interior- ¡no!¡Deja en paz a Marinette!-

Luka y Kagami se miraron entre sí, el primero sintiendo que el pánico se comenzaba a apodera de él cuando escuchar que el akuma recién llegado estaba a punto de atacar a Marinette.

-Tenemos que transformarnos- dijeron al mismo tiempo ante de echarse a correr para buscar un sitio seguro para sus transformaciones. Mientras lo hacían, Luka rogaba en silencio no llegar demasiado tarde.

x-x-x

_Aula de Troisième_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Marinette había estado un poco distraída sin poder imaginar porqué Kagami había repentinamente pedido salir al baño antes, preguntándose si había un ataque del akuma del que no estuviera enterada. Al ver a _mademoiselle_ Dubois volver la espalda al grupo, la chica sacó su celular para ver si había un ataque, pero antes de que pudiera desbloquearlo, la ventana se rompió con una pequeña explosión, causando gritos a todos sus compañeros.

Algunos vidrios de la ventana volaron hacia los alumnos, y Marinette se ocultó bajo su escritorio para protegerse. Puso la mano izquierda sobre su bolso, segura de que Tikki había sido alertada por el estruendo de que algo andaba mal.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo ella en voz baja mientras que abría el bolso para que la kwami se asomara por ella.

-¡Akuma!- escuchó gritar a Wayhem mientras que ayudaba a sus compañeros a salir del aula.

Marinette frunció el entrecejo. Parecía que Papillon había vuelto a las andadas a pesar de que estaba oculto. Se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir de ahí junto con sus compañeros, pensando en buscar un sitio seguro para transformarse rápido, cuando el akuma se interpuso entre ella y la salida.

La chica dejó escapar un pequeño grito al ver que ese era un akuma que ya había enfrentado en el pasado. Era el akuma de uno de sus queridos amigos. Dessinateur.

Nathaniel.

-Nath…- dijo Marinette, dando un paso hacia él a pesar del peligro. El chico akumatizado volvió sus ojos hacia ella. A pesar de que sabía que su corazón debía estar ardiendo de furia, los ojos azules de su amigo estaban llenos de tristeza- Nath, ¿qué sucedió?-

El pelirrojo la miró tristemente, y separó los labios para responderle, pero Wayhem intervino antes de que pudiera decir algo.

-¡Deja en paz a Marinette!- escuchó decir a Wayhem, corriendo hacia ella para tratar de ayudarla. Dessinateur dibujó un guante gigante y golpeó con él al chico castaño, lanzándolo hacia el fondo del aula con una expresión desdeñosa.

-Nath, no hagas eso- dijo Marinette, interponiéndose entre ellos- Wayhem no te ha hecho nada malo, solo está tratando de ayudarme. ¿Qué te pasó?-

-Nathaniel no era lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a sus amigos- dijo el chico akumatizado- pero ahora, con el poder que Papillon me dio, Dessinateur sí podrá protegerlos a todos- la miró tristemente- vine a decirte que lamento haberte fallado en el pasado, Marinette. Pero después de que le entregue los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir a Papillon, prometo no volver a decepcionarte, ni a ti ni a mis otros amigos- frunció el entrecejo- ya me encargué de los que te hicieron mal cuando estabas en el colegio con nosotros-

Marinette palideció. ¿Qué le habían hecho a Nath para que fuera akumatizado?¿Algo relacionado con Lila de nuevo? No pudo seguir pensando en ello porque Nathaniel le dio la espalda y se dispuso a salir de ahí.

-Nath, espera- dijo la chica- no hagas esto. Ladybug y los otros van a pelear contigo para detenerte-

-Lo sé, y ya tengo un plan para vencerlos- dijo Dessinateur- mientras tanto, me aseguraré que mis amigos estén a salvo-

Antes de que Marinette pudiera responder, Dessinateur comenzó a dibujar en su tablet, creando una canasta de globo en forma de una caja cerrada que atrapó dentro a la chica y un globo aerostático que salió rápidamente por la ventana. La chica perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentada en el fondo de la canasta, abrazando su bolso contra su pecho para no perder a Tikki.

-¡No!- gritó Marinette, intentando ponerse de pie en la canasta, pero por el movimiento oscilatorio volvió a perder el equilibrio y caer al fondo. Levantó la mano, y vio que no podía levantar la caja de la canasta. Estaba atrapada- Nath, déjame salir de aquí-

-No te preocupes, Marinette, estarás a salvo de mi pelea en el cielo del Champ-de-Mars, junto con Alix, Marc y Juleka, las únicas personas buenas en todo París-

La chica cayó en cuenta de lo que Nath se refería. Ellos tres, junto con el pelirrojo, eran los únicos en Françoise Dupont que aún creían en ella.

-Nath, por favor…-

Pero Marinette ya no escuchó ninguna respuesta de parte del chico akumatizado, y supuso que estaba lejos de él. Miró a través de los huecos en las paredes de la canasta, y notó que estaban volando sobre el Sena y acercándose cada vez más a Trocadéro. Tras asegurarse de que el akuma ya se había ido, la chica abrió su bolso para dejar que Tikki saliera.

-Vamos, Marinette, tienes que transformarte para salir de aquí- dijo la kwami en voz baja.

-Tienes razón- dijo Marinette- Tikki, transf…-

-¿Marinette?- escuchó la voz de Alix, e inmediatamente se cubrió la boca.

-¿Marinette, estás bien?- la voz de Marc se escuchó alarmada.

La chica miró a través de los huecos de la canasta las otras tres que flotaban cerca de la suya.

-Sí, estoy bien, chicos. No teman, Ladybug y Chat Noir no deben tardar en venir a ayudarnos- les respondió Marinette, pero se volvió a su kwami con una expresión alarmada- Tikki, ¿qué vamos a hacer?- susurró cerca de ella- si me convierto en Ladybug, no voy a poder explicar a Alix y los otros como logré escapar sin ayuda-

La kwami se quedó pensativa.

-Puedo ir a buscar a Chat Noir con el maestro Fu- dijo Tikki en voz baja- él puede liberarlos, no están tan lejos de la torre Eiffel-

La chica asintió pensativa.

-Tengo una idea mejor- dijo Marinette, sacando su teléfono celular- puedo llamar al maestro Fu. No quisiera que Papillon te siguiera a la casa del Guardián o cuando regreses conmigo-

-Tienes razón- dijo Tikki asintiendo mientras que la chica comenzaba a marcar.

X-x-x

_Apartamento del maestro Fu_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Adrien había ocupado su tiempo ayudando al maestro Fu a preparar las fórmulas para dar poderes a los kwamis y para aprender todo lo que Marinette ya sabía sobre los Miraculous. El chico no podía creer que había estado en la ignorancia durante todo ese tiempo.

-Maestro, ¿porqué no me había dicho esto antes?- preguntó Adrien.

-Porque el plan era que ni tú ni Ladybug supieran de mi existencia- dijo el maestro Fu- por eso instruí a sus kwamis que guardaran en secreto mi existencia. Pero Tikki tuvo que traer a Ladybug conmigo en dos ocasiones. Una porque Tikki estaba enferma y solo yo podía sanarla, y otra porque ella encontró un libro muy importante para mí…-

-¿El Grimorio?- dijo el chico, y el maestro Fu asintió.

-En ese momento supe que al menos le debía una explicación- dijo el anciano- el mismo día en que la conocí oficialmente, ella comenzó a sospechar que tu padre era Papillon -

Adrien bajó los ojos.

-Ella es mucho más lista que yo. Es mi culpa que tardáramos tanto en descubrir a mi… a Papillon- dijo Adrien tristemente- cuando Ladybug lo propuso la primera vez… yo realmente no quería que _père_ fuera Papillon -

El maestro Fu sonrió benévolamente.

-Hubo un momento en el que Ladybug pensó que Papillon era alguien muy querido para ella- dijo el anciano- y su reacción fue igual a la tuya. No tienes porqué sentirte mal por ello-

Adrien sonrió tristemente, preguntándose si Ladybug llegó a pensar que él era Papillon en alguna ocasión. Debería haber sido divertido que creyera que era el villano cuando realmente era su _partenaire_, quizá si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes.

El maestro Fu iba a decir algo más, pero recibió un mensaje de texto.

_Petite-fille: Maestro, fui atrapada en un globo aerostático en mi forma civil por un akuma junto a otros tres chicos y no puedo escapar de aquí sin arriesgar mi identidad. Necesito la ayuda de Chat Noir. Estoy sobre Champ-de-Mars._

El anciano leyó el mensaje con atención. Marinette había sido sabia en hacérselo saber. Suspiró en voz baja y se volvió al chico.

-Adrien, acabo de recibir la confirmación que un akuma tiene prisioneros a cuatro chicos en globos aerostáticos sobre el Champ-de-Mars. Ladybug aún no ha aparecido- dijo el maestro.

Adrien se levantó como si tuviera un resorte y se volvió a su kwami.

-¿Escuchaste eso?- dijo Adrien volviéndose a Plagg- tenemos trabajo que hacer-

-¿Podría sugerirte que liberes primero a esos rehenes- dijo el maestro Fu- sobre todo ahora que sabemos que el akuma no los está vigilando, y pueden estar en peligro-

-Por supuesto, maestro- dijo el chico, mirando a su kwami con una sonrisa- Plagg, transfórmame-

Una vez que Chat Noir salió por la ventana, el anciano compuso un mensaje a Marinette.

_Tortuga: la ayuda va en camino. Ten cuidado, tengo un mal presentimiento de este asunto._

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

_Petite fille: lo tendré, maestro. Gracias._

x-x-x

_Jardin des Tuileries_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Viperion llegó rápidamente al sitio donde estaba el akuma después de perseguirlo desde Trocadéro, y miró desde la Concorde hacia el Louvre. Le Dessinateur había dibujado una plataforma sobre una de las fuentes, y el chico los esperaba. En su camino ambos habían pasado por el Françoise Dupont, donde vieron un par de jaulas en las que estaban encerrados Alya, Kim y el resto de la clase de Nathaniel que habían dudado de Marinette y Adrien, además de haber maltratado al pelirrojo, excepto por Lila y Chloé.

Viperion se llevó la mano a la muñeca para activar su poder de Second Chance, casi al mismo tiempo en que Ryuuko cayó a su lado.

-Espera, no lo uses aún- dijo la heroína- podemos llegar a necesitar tu poder más tarde, cuando lleguen Ladybug y Chat Noir-

-¿Estás segura de esto?- dijo Viperion sin estar muy convencido, y suspiró resignado al recibir como respuesta un asentimiento por parte de su compañera- bien, si tú lo dices-

-Y si pudieras dejar de pelear con Chat Noir mientras estamos combatiendo al akuma, sería excelente- dijo la chica antes de volverse al enemigo.

Viperion gruñó, pero asintió y se puso en guardia mientras Dessinateur los miraba fríamente.

-¿Solo ustedes dos vinieron?- dijo el chico akumatizado en un tono aburrido- ¡Papillon quiere los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir!-

-_No importa que esos dos estén ahí, Dessinateur_\- dijo Papillon en su mente- _si les quitas sus Miraculous, podré encontrar un uso para ellos_-

-Bien, Papillon- dijo Dessinateur fríamente- prepárense a perder-

Ryuuko rodó los ojos y se lanzó contra él mientras que Viperion la seguía de cerca para cubrirla. El chico akumatizadon sonrió levemente y dibujó algo en la tablet. Para sorpresa de ambos, aparecieron diez copias de Viperion y diez copias de Ryuuko frente a ellos.

Viperion se detuvo de la sorpresa. Sabía que sus copias no serían problema, pero las de Ryuuko … No se dio cuenta de que una de sus copias lo atacó, pero Ryuuko se lanzó sobre él para quitarlo del camino. Ambos rodaron varios metros en el suelo y se detuvieron junto a un árbol.

-Arggg…- se quejó el chico, abriendo los ojos sorprendido al verse abajo de Ryuuko. La chica lo había protegido, poniendo una de sus manos en la parte posterior de su cabeza y la otra aún empuñaba su espada. Sus ojos parecían hechos de fuego mientras que miraba furiosa al akuma y bajó su mirada hacia él.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo la heroína.

-Gra… gracias- respondió Viperion asintiendo.

-Idiota- dijo Ryuuko rodando los ojos mientras que se ponía de pie y le daba la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse- la solución es simple: tú ataca a tus copias y yo a las mías, así no nos confundiremos-

Viperion la miró sorprendido y aceptó la ayuda de la chica.

-Buena idea- dijo él- vamos-

Los dos se pusieron en guardia y se dispusieron a pelear. Viperion se encargó de sus copias, y de tanto en tanto miraba de reojo a su alrededor, sonriendo al ver pelear a Ryuuko. En todos esas semanas desde que Kagami había comenzado a asistir al _lycée_ donde él estudiaba jamás la había notado, salvo cuando escuchaba sobre alguna competencia de esgrima o cuando hablaron sobre el auto que iba por ella. Pero ahora no podía dejar de mirarla.

Mientras tanto, Ryuuko estaba peleando contra sus copias cuando miró de reojo y vio a Viperion peleando contra tres de sus copias, y una de las lo iba a atacar por la espalda. Casi pudo ver en cámara lenta a Viperion siendo estrangulado por las cuerdas de la lira de su copia. La heroína palideció y, olvidando su propio plan de solo encargarse de sus copias, se lanzó hacia Viperion para rescatarlo.

-¡Viperion, cuidado!- gritó ella mientras que se lanzaba al chico y rodaba de nuevo con él en el suelo de nueva cuenta.

El chico parpadeó y sonrió levemente.

-Gracias-

-No es nada- dijo Ryuuko, levantando la vista y mirando a su alrededor en caso de que volvieran a atacarlos. Volvió sus ojos de nuevo a Viperion y frunció el entrecejo al ver una extraña sonrisa en él- ¿qué sucede?-

-Solo quería agradecerte por hacer las cosas más fáciles- dijo el Viperion debajo de ella mientras otro Viperion la miraba horrorizado del otro lado del camino principal de Tuileries.

-¡Ryuuko, cuidado!¡Ese no soy yo!- gritó el otro Viperion.

-Demasiado tarde- dijo el Viperion que había sido "salvado" por Ryuuko, arrebatando la espada de la chica, aprovechando su sorpresa, y atacándola con ella. Ryuuko se giró en el suelo e intentó evadirlo convirtiéndose en el dragón de agua, pero de igual manera el arma se hundió en su costado, arrancándole un grito de dolor.

-Dragón de ag…AAAAARGG…-

-¡Ryuuko!- gritó el verdadero Viperion, mirando furioso a su copia sacando la espada del costado de la chica y sonriendo maliciosamente. Viperion golpeó furioso para que se alejaran de ella y la atrapó en sus brazos antes de que golpeara el suelo.

La alzó en sus brazos y saltó hacia la copa de uno de los árboles en Tuilleries alejarla de la batalla. La herida sangraba profusamente a pesar de que ella la estaba presionado con una de sus manos.

-Viperion, tienes que dejarme y regresar a la pelea- dijo la heroína.

-No, no puedo dejarte- dijo el chico sintiendo pánico al ver a su compañera en esas condiciones. Se odiaba a sí mismo por no haber usado su poder de Second Chance para regresar al pasado y poder evitar que fuera herida- esto es mi culpa…-

-No seas tonto…- dijo Ryuuko- yo te dije… que no usaras tu poder…-

-Luka, escúchame…- dijo Ryuuko en voz baja, con sus dientes apretados y respirando agitadamente por el horrible dolor que sentía- Ladybug y Chat Noir necesitan… de tu ayuda. Déjame aquí y ve… ve a ayudarles y advertirles. Yo… yo estaré bien-

Viperion no estaba muy convencido, pero fue entonces cuando vio de reojo la pequeña librería del jardín des Tuileries. Se dirigió hacia ella pensando que era un lugar perfecto para ocultar a Kagami mientras que se arreglaba el problema del akuma.

Al llegar, vieron que estaba vacía, pues todos habían huido al enterarse del ataque.

-Te dejaré aquí- dijo el héroe depositándola con cuidado en el suelo- cierra la puerta y mantente escondida. Si necesitas ayuda..-

Ryuuko rodó los ojos.

-Apresúrate a regresar a la pelea, idiota- dijo la chica bruscamente- Ladybug y Chat Noir van a necesitar tu ayuda-

Viperion asintió y tras una última expresión preocupada, regresó hacia la fuente donde estaba Le Dessinateur, esperando que Ladybug y Chat Noir ya estuvieran ahí.

X-x-x

_Champ-de-Mars_

_Poco antes_

Marinette estaba comenzando a impacientarse cuando escuchó la conocida voz de Chat Noir, de Adrien, cerca de ella. Sonrió levemente pensando en que Adrien se escuchaba de mucho mejor humor que la última vez que lo había visto.

-_Bonjour, mes amis_\- escuchó decir al héroe- no se preocupen, los sacaré de aquí inmediatamente-

-Pfff… ya era hora de que llegaras- escuchó decir a Alix, haciendo eco a los mismos pensamientos de Marinette- ¿porqué tardaste tanto?-

-Oh, disculpe usted, _votre majesté_\- dijo Chat Noir en tono travieso- solo deme un par de minutos y todos estarán de nuevo en el suelo-

Miró a través del hueco de la canasta a su partenaire extendiendo su bastón para acercar los globos a la torre Eiffel y abriendo con sus garras las canastas. Primero Juleka, después Marc, y finalmente Alix. Cuando Chat Noir pasó a su canasta, acercándola a la torre Eiffel, el globo fue rasgado por una de las antenas de la torre y éste comenzó a desinflarse y alejarse de la misma.

-¡No…!-

Marientte sintió un hueco en el estómago al sentir que la canasta comenzaba su caída libre hacia el suelo. No tenía opción, se tenía que transformar o no la contaría.

-Tikki, trans…-

_PAFF_

De una patada, Chat Noir rompió la canasta, tomando a Marinette en sus brazos y saltando de nuevo hacia el vacío. Al sentir la caída, la chica se aferró al cuello del héroe con sus brazos y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-No temas, Marinette- escuchó la voz de Chat Noir, hablándole con un tono cariñoso y no su usual coqueteo confiado- no dejaré que te pase nada malo-

Marinette no abrió los ojos mientras seguía aferrándose a él. El chico extendió su bastón, trabándolo y quedando entre dos de las bases de la torre Eiffel, deteniendo la caída de ambos. Después, lo extendió hacia el suelo para bajar poco a poco, poniendo los pies en el suelo.

-Listo, ya estamos a salvo- dijo el héroe- puedes abrir los ojos-

Marinette obedeció justo cuando el chico la estaba poniendo en el suelo. No lo soltó; en vez de ello, le dio un abrazo.

-Gracias, Chat Noir- dijo ella en voz baja.

-No es nada- dijo el héroe sonriendo y devolviendo el abrazo por un momento antes de soltarla y dar un paso atrás- eres una buena persona, Marinette. Por favor, ponte a salvo mientras que nos deshacemos del akuma-

-El akuma es Nathaniel- dijeron Marc y Alix al mismo tiempo, quienes acababan de bajar de lo alto de la torre Eiffel, donde el héroe los había depositado.

-Por favor, no lo lastimen- dijo Marc en voz baja.

-No te preocupes, Marc. Todo va a estar bien- dijo el héroe guiñando un ojo antes de extender su bastón para dirigirse al este.

Marinette sonrió y, tan pronto como sus amigos se distrajeron, se separó de ellos y corrió a esconderse entre los arbustos y abrió su bolso.

-Vamos, Tikki, nuestros amigos nos esperan- dijo la heroína- Tikki, transfórmame-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Por fin regresé, y como les dije en los reviews, me siento recargada y agotada en partes iguales. Y como les prometí, aquí está la continuación de la historia. ¿Será mucho spoiler si les pido que tengan preparada su pelotita antiestrés el próximo capítulo?

Muchas gracias por su paciencia, y por seguir leyendo mis locuras. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	27. Capítulo 27

Resumen: Tras caer en cuenta de lo peligrosa que es Lila, Adrien decidió que no podía seguir con la misma estrategia. La mentirosa se volvió contra él, pero decidió atacarlo donde más le dolería. A su vez, Kagami descubrió que tenía algo en común con Marinette además del chico del que estaban enamoradas: su desconfianza y disgusto hacia Lila.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

FRAGMENTACIÓN

CAPÍTULO 27

_Jardin des Tuileries_

_Más tarde_

Los tres héroes se reunieron frente a la fuente donde estaba Dessinateur, llegando casi al mismo tiempo.

-Ah, aquí están por fin Ladybug y Chat Noir- dijo Dessinateur sin muchas ganas, apoyando su lápiz en su tablet- ahora sí los venceré para darle -

Ladybug se volvió a Chat Noir, quien le sonrió levemente. Viperion frunció el entrecejo con una expresión molesta. Si tan solo el idiota de Adrien supiera que Ryuuko era su amiga Kagami, y que estaba herida por culpa de su tardanza.

-Escuché que Dessinateur tenía rehenes en el Champ-de-Mars. ¿Los rescataste, _chaton_?- preguntó Ladybug.

-Por supuesto, _ma lady_\- dijo animadamente el héroe guiñándole el ojo- Marinette y los otros están a salvo-

Viperion frunció el entrecejo ante la mención de Marinette, recordando lo sucedido en el colegio. Había estada tan preocupado por Kagami que no había pensado en ello. Frunció el entrecejo. Si tal solo supiera que Adrien estaba enamorado de Ladybug le rompería el corazón.

Dessinateur tampoco estaba muy feliz al escucharlo.

-¿Qué hiciste con mis amigos?- dijo el chico akumatizado en un tono furioso- ¿dónde están?-

-Están a salvo, Dessinateur- dijo Chat Noir cruzando los brazos- y están preocupados por ti. ¿Porqué no solo nos das tu akuma para que puedas volver con ellos?-

-¡Jamás!- dijo Dessinateur, dando un paso hacia atrás y poniendo el lápiz sobre su tablet, preparado para atacar- ¡los haré arrepentirse por haberse metido con ellos!-

El chico akumatizado comenzó a crear copias de los héroes como había hecho con Viperion y Ryuuko. Los tres héroes se quedaron mirando sorprendidos.

-Así fue como Ka… Ryuuko fue herida- dijo Viperion, sorprendiendo a los otros dos, pues no sabían nada de eso- tenemos que idear una manera de no equivocarnos y atacarnos-

-Tienes razón- dijo Ladybug. No sonreía, estaba evidentemente preocupada por Kagami- tenemos que hacer algo para distinguirnos. ¡LUCKY CHARM!-

En manos de la heroína cayó una lata de pintura amarilla en spray. Viperion y Chat Noir la miraron con curiosidad. Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, el héroe de negro fue quien encontró la respuesta.

-¡Por supuesto!- dijo Chat Noir, tomando la lata de manos de Ladybug, agitándola y tiñendo su brazo derecho con la pintura- así nos distinguiremos de ellos-

-¡Excelente idea, _chaton_!- dijo ella, tomando la lata y tiñendo su propio brazo y el de Viperion de amarillo. Entrecerró los ojos- bien, vamos a hacer esto. Viperion, utiliza tu poder para marcar este punto. Chat Noir, prepara tu poder para destruir el lápiz-

-SECOND CHANCE- dijo Viperion preparando su brazalete.

-Considéralo hecho,_ ma lady_\- dijo Chat Noir- CATACLISM-

-¡Ahora!- los tres chicos se lanzaron contra Dessinateur, siendo bloqueados en su camino por cinco copias de cada uno de ellos, quienes no eran rivales para los héroes originales. Fácilmente los hicieron a un lado y alcanzaron a Dessinateur. Viperion y Ladybug lo sometieron mientras que Chat Noir extendió su brazo para tomar el lápiz. No lo logró, pues una de las copias de Ryuuko aún estaba ahí, sigilosamente, y atravesó con su espada el abdomen de Ladybug.

-AAAAAAAH-

-¡NO!- gritaron los dos héroes de regreso, al tiempo que Dessinateur tomaba la mano derecha de Chat Noir y lo obligaba a tocarse a sí mismo con su poder de Destrucción, aturdiéndolo y haciéndolo caer al suelo desmayado.

Viperion vio a sus dos compañeros heridos, y no lo pensó dos veces. Llevó su mano a su brazalete.

-SECOND CHANCE-

La escena se reinició, y Viperion palideció al ver a Ladybug y Chat Noir corriendo hacia Dessinateur, venciendo a sus copias. Se echó a correr tras ellos, y cuando la falsa Ryuuko estuvo a punto de atravesar el abdomen de Ladybug, Viperion se lanzó hacia la heroína, quitándola del camino y rodando con ella en el suelo mientras que Chat Noir tomaba el lápiz de Dessinateur y lo destruía con su poder.

El Dessinateur delante de ellos se deshizo, y una risita se escuchó sobre una de las estatuas. El verdadero Dessinateur estaba ahí, lo que Chat Noir había destruído no era el objeto akumatizado verdadero.

Eso no le importó a Chat Noir. Lo que le importaba ahora era que Viperion estaba cerca de su Lady. Demasiado cerca para su gusto. El chico la había salvado de la espada de la falsa Ryuuko, cayendo y rodando con ella, pero había terminado de girar sobre ella.

-¡Aléjate de ella!- dijo Chat Noir furioso, empujándolo para que se quitara de sobre ella antes de ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Eso fue el colmo para Viperion. Si antes estaba molesto porque Adrien iba a romper el corazón de Marinette, ahora estaba más que furioso porque se atrevía a insinuar que él quería algo con Ladybug. Como respuesta al empujón, Viperion le dio una bofetada.

-¡Hey!- dijo Chat Noir furioso- ¿qué fue eso?-

-¿Crees que soy como tú, coqueteando a la mitad de la batalla cuando hay cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse?- escupió Viperion- ¡la salvé de esa copia, por si no te diste cuenta!-

Chat Noir le iba a responder o se iba a lanzar a golpearlo, cuando Ladybug se interpuso entre ambos.

-Chicos, basta- dijo Ladybug severamente- no quiero que sigan peleando. Tenemos trabajo que hacer y…-

Viperion volvió a empujar a Ladybug, pues una copia de Chat Noir estuvo a punto de tocarla con el poder de destrucción, cosa que empeoró el mal humor de Chat Noir. Cuando la heroína se levantó, su traje había sido rasgado en la caída, y un hilo de sangre comenzó a fluir del sitio herido.

-¡Ladybug!- dijo Chat Noir con voz quebrada, arrodillándose a su lado mientras que Viperion fruncía el entrecejo y se encargaba de protegerlos a ambos.

-Estoy bien, _chaton_\- dijo ella entre dientes, apretando los ojos de dolor. Solo había sido una herida superficial, pero era dolorosa- solo… dejen de pelear entre ustedes… necesitamos terminar esto-

-Lo sé, _ma lady,_ lo siento… lo siento tanto- dijo el chico con una expresión avergonzada. Ladybug tomó su mano y la apretó.

-Está bien. Solo… confía en mí- dijo Ladybug sonriendo a pesar del dolor que sentía- nos queda poco tiempo. Tenemos que vencer al akuma-

Ladybug se mantuvo de rodillas en el suelo, mientras que Chat Noir se puso de pie junto a Viperion.

-Lo siento, serpiente. Tenemos que trabajar juntos- dijo fríamente el héroe de negro, empuñando su bastón.

Viperion asintió lentamente mientras que se preparaba a volver a pelear. Lanzó su lira hacia los enemigos, golpeándolos en la cabeza con ella como si se tratara de un boomerang, al tiempo que Chat Noir los golpeaba con su bastón para hacerlos a un lado. Golpeó la estatua sobre la que Dessinateur estaba de pie, rompiéndola y haciéndola caer. Viperion atrapó la pluma en el aire y la partió a la mitad.

Ladybug sonrió agradecida al ver que esos dos podían trabajar juntos sin pelear.

-Has hecho suficiente mal así, pequeño akuma- dijo Ladybug al capturar el akuma y purificarlo- ¡MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!-

Todo volvió a la normalidad, reparando las heridas de Ladybug y Ryuuko, esta última apresurándose a alcanzar a sus compañeros. El poder de Papillon desapareció de Dessinateur, quien volvió a convertirse en Nathaniel.

-¿Dónde estoy…?- preguntó el chico, cubriéndose la cara con una expresión horrorizada- ¡no, no, no! No me digas que fui akumatizado- vio las manchas de sangre en los trajes de las dos heroínas- yo las… las herí…-

Ladybug le puso una mano en el hombro y sonrió amablemente.

-No te preocupes, no eres responsable de lo que pasó- dijo la heroína- fuiste akumatizado, pero ya todo está bien. No hiciste ningún daño y… -

-_Eso es lo que crees…_-

Una fría voz femenina que interrumpió a Ladybug hizo que todos se volvieran de golpe cuando los héroes la reconocieron. Ladybug palideció. Mayura estaba ahí, sonriendo maliciosamente y habiendo atrapado a Chat Noir del cuello, alzándolo unos centímetros del suelo.

-Ugh…-

-¡Mayura!- palideció Ladybug- ¡déjalo en paz!-

-Por supuesto, Ladybug, después de haber tomado su Miraculous- dijo Mayura. Chat Noir intentó liberarse, pero estaba demasiado cansado para hacer algo. Viperion y Ryuuko se lanzaron contra ella, pero Mayura lanzó una de sus plumas, la cual se introdujo en el lápiz de Natahniel, quien aún estaba desesperado por lo que había hecho.

Un sentimonstruo apareció, un enorme oso, quien estaba entre los héroes y Mayura con Chat Noir.

-No…- dijo Viperion.

-Nathaniel, controla…- comenzó a decir Ladybug- el sentimonstruo te obedece si le dices que pare…-

Pero era demasiado tarde y, para horror de todos los presentes, Mayura tomó la mano derecha de Chat Noir y deslizó el anillo fuera de su dedo, detransformándolo delante de todos.

-¿Adrien…?- dijo Ryuuko, mirando horrorizada la situación, de la misma manera que Ladybug.

-Arggg… ¡no!- dijo Adrien, forcejeando unos centímetros sobre el suelo y pateando para soltarse de Mayura- ¡suéltame!-

-¿Adrien?- dijo Mayura, sorprendida por un momento, pero después se echó a reír- ah, ya veo. Sé que Papillon estará muy interesado en saber quien eres-

Adrien frunció el entrecejo. No le importaba que su padre o Mayura hubieran descubierto su identidad. No le importaba nada más que Papillon no obtuviera su Miraculous. No quería que su padre pudiera poner las manos sobre Plagg.

-¡Aaaargg…!-

Con un movimiento rápido, Adrien trató de soltarse de Mayura, girándose sobre sí mismo y de una patada golpeó la mano de su enemiga y tiró el anillo al suelo, el cual rodó y fue atrapado por Ryuuko, quien seguía mirándolo sorprendida.

Furiosa, Mayura golpeó a Adrien en la frente, y el chico cayó al suelo a su lado, aturdido. Miró alternadamente al chico intentando levantarse y a los héroes mirando aprensivamente al chico, la villana sonrió maliciosamente. Tomó a Adrien, poniéndolo sobre su hombro y saltó hacia la calle, alejándose entre los techos de la ciudad.

-¡Adrien, no!-

Los ojos verdes de Adrien se fijaron en los azules de Ladybug antes de que desapareciera junto con Mayura.

-¡Adrien, no!- gritó Ladybug, intentando correr tras él, pero Viperion la detuvo, tomando su muñeca y señalando sus oídos- ¡suéltame!-

El oso gruñó delante de ellos, y la habría golpeado con sus garras si no hubiera sido porque Viperion la detuvo.

La chica miró horrorizada hacia la ciudad, el punto donde Mayura había escapado con Adrien, y se volvió a Viperion, soltándose de él. Tomó el lápiz de Nathaniel y purificó rápidamente el amok. Luego, y para sorpresa de todos, se volvió para derribar a Viperion de una bofetada.

_PAFF_

-¡Eres un idiota!- gritó la heroína furiosa- ¿cómo pudiste?-

Viperion se sintió avergonzado, llevándose una mano a la mejilla dolida, pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

-¡No fue mi intención que sucediera eso!- dijo Viperion frunciendo el entrecejo- solo estoy furioso con él porque le va a causar sufrimiento a una persona muy querida para mí-

-¿Y quién podría ser esa persona?- dijo ella.

-Marinette- dijo Viperion. Como respuesta, Ladybug lo golpeó de nuevo.

-¡Idiota!- gritó la chica- ¡yo soy…!- miró a su alrededor, segura de que estaban solos. No lo estaban, Nathaniel aún estaba ahí, confundido y afligido- lo siento, Nath. Tenemos que irnos. Sé que estarás bien-

El pelirrojo le agradeció y se fue. Ladybug les señaló a los otros dos héroes el techo de Trocadéro, y ambos la siguieron a ese sitio, hacia la estación de metro abandonada.

-Tikki, detransformación- dijo Ladybug tan pronto como llegaron ahí mientras que las transformaciones de Ryuuko y Viperion desaparecían. Y así, frente a los sorprendidos ojos de Luka y de Kagami, quienes también se habían detransformado, aparecieron los ojos azules de Marinette, mirando al primero con furia.

-Marinette…- dijo Luka horrorizado- ¿porqué no…?- pero se interrumpió, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, cayendo en cuenta de que había echado todo a perder. Se sacó la pulsera de la muñeca y se la ofreció de regreso.

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó fríamente Marinette.

-Eché todo a perder- dijo el chico- lo que pasó con Adrien fue mi culpa. No puedo seguir siendo Viperion después de esto-

Marinette lo miró fríamente. Por un momento consideró hacerlo, pero lo ignoró y en vez de ello tomó el anillo de Chat Noir de manos de Kagami, tomando con él a Plagg entre sus manos.

-Plagg, ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Por supuesto que no- dijo el kwami negro en un tono lastimero- por si no se dieron cuenta, Papillon tiene a mi cachorro en su poder de nuevo. Y ahora, él también sabe que Adrien es Chat Noir-

x-x-x

_Apartamento del maestro Fu_

_Poco después_

-_Aquí Nadja Chamack, si necesitas información, tengo lo que necesitas_\- dijo la reportera en la pantalla de televisión- _esta tarde tenemos noticias de última hora. Nuestro héroe de París, Chat Noir, acaba de ser capturado por Mayura. Y sabemos que su identidad secreta no es otra más que el famoso Adrien Agreste, hijo del famoso diseñador de modas Gabriel Agreste_-

El maestro Fu frunció el entrecejo al ver aquello.

-_Quisimos obtener una declaración de su padre para aclarar sus previas declaraciones de que Adrien había sido secuestrado por Ladybug y Chat Noir; pero la mansión Agreste está abandonada en estos momentos_\- continuó Nadja Chamack-_ hasta aquí el reporte_-

El anciano apagó el televisor.

-Esto es una catástrofe, Marinette- dijo el anciano, volviéndose a ella mientras que ponía tristemente el anillo del Gato Negro de regreso a la Miraclebox- tenemos que rescatar a Adrien a como dé lugar. No podemos dejarlo a la merced de su padre-

-Lo sé- dijo Marinette- no creo que Adrien le diga nada a Papillon, pero no quiero que vaya a lastimarlo. Maestro, ya vio lo que le hizo para silenciarlo, no me imagino lo que hará para hacerlo hablar-

El maestro Fu asintió pensativo.

-Mientras tanto, tienes que prepararte- continuó Fu- ahora que sabe que tiene a Chat Noir en su poder, Papillon va a intentar ganar con mayor intensidad-

-Lo sé- dijo Marinette tristemente.

-Ve con tus amigos- dijo el anciano- diles que se preparen también. Es muy probable que Papillon intente atacarlos pronto para terminar con esto y hacerse con sus Miraculous-

X-x-x

_La Liberté_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Luka se dejó caer sobre su cama con una expresión frustrada. Marinette lo había convencido de quedarse con su Miraculous para ayudarlos en las siguientes peleas. Se sentía terriblemente culpable y derrotado.

-Tienes que seguir adelante como Viperion- le había dicho Marinette- si no lo haces, ¿cómo nos vas a reparar tu error y ayudarnos a rescatar a Adrien?-

El chico golpeó la pared con su puño, furioso.

-Luka, por favor- dijo Sass en voz baja- tienes que dejar de culparte por lo que pasó-

-Lo hago porque fue mi culpa- dijo Luka tristemente- si no estuviera pensando en Marinette y en como iba a sufrir si se enteraba de que Adrien amaba a Ladybug, pero…-

-Cometiste un error en pelear con él, pero eso no fue lo que provocó que Mayura lo atrapara- dijo Sass- no hiciste nada malo, Luka. Y no puedes abandonar a Marinette. Ella te necesita en esta pelea, ahora que Chat Noir no estará para ayudarla-

Luka iba a decir algo, pero escuchó pasos acercándose a su habitación. Sass se escondió rápidamente en sus cabellos, mientras que la puerta se abría. Era su madre.

-Hey,_ moussaillon_\- dijo _madame_ Anarka- hay una chica que quiere hablar contigo-

Pensando que era Marinette, Luka casi se cae de la cama intentando ponerse de pie, pero para su sorpresa, era Kagami.

-Bien, los dejo en paz para que puedan charlar, _moussaillons_\- dijo la madre de Luka, saliendo y cerrando la puerta.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, mirándose de pie.

-Tu madre… parece muy agradable- dijo la chica, por fin rompiendo el silencio- y bastante animada al parecer-

-Eso es una subestimación- dijo Luka, forzándose a sí mismo a sonreír.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un poco más.

-Lo siento, Kagami- dijo Luka- eché todo a perder. Tenías razón, no debí…-

-Yo no sabía que Adrien era Chat Noir- lo interrumpió Kagami- y no sabía que… Luka, creo que lo que le pasó a Adrien fue mi culpa-

Luka parpadeó sorprendido. No tenía idea de cómo había llegado a esa conclusión.

-¿Porqué sería tu culpa?-

-Si no hubiera sido herida, habría podido…-

Luka rodó los ojos y puso su dedo índice y medio sobre los labios de la chica, como había hecho cuando había sido Silence, y al mismo tiempo puso el dedo índice de otra mano sobre sus propios labios.

-Shhh…- dijo Luka- basta. No sirve de nada culparnos. Lady… Marinette tiene razón. Tenemos que hacer todo lo posible por rescatar a Adrien y vencer a Papillon. Nuestro amigo nunca estará a salvo hasta que venzamos a su padre. Así que tenemos que hacerlo-

Kagami sonrió mientras que Longg y Sass los miraban.

-Pfff… otro par de elegidos…- dijo Longg.

-No cantes victoria aún- dijo Sass rodando los ojos- tu elegida es un hueso difícil de roer-

-Lo sé, es como el hielo- dijo Longg- pero el fuego está comenzando a derretirla-

X-x-x

_Sótano de la mansión Agreste_

_Poco antes_

Adrien forcejeó y se resistió tanto como pudo, pero Mayura siguió arrastrándolo hacia la oficina de _monsieur_ Agreste en la mansión con relativa facilidad. Su enemiga tenía la ventaja que le confería ser usuaria de un Miraculous: la fuerza sobrehumana que tenían sus portadores.

-Arggg… ¡suéltame!- gruñó Adrien, aún forcejeando.

Como si lo hubiera escuchado, Mayura lo soltó de pronto, cayendo pesadamente al suelo y casi golpeándose la cara con éste. Antes de que pudiera poner las manos en el suelo para apoyarse y levantarse, la villana lo hizo volverse sobre su espalda y sus brazos fueron forzados sobre su abdomen.

-Arggg…- volvió a quejarse, pero no pudo hacer nada al sentir que sus muñecas eran esposadas antes de ser forzado a ponerse de pie.

El hermoso retrato de su madre lo estaba mirando de frente.

"_Maman_…"; pensó el chico "si tan solo supieras lo que _père_ ha estado haciendo"

-Papillon te está esperando- dijo Mayura mientras que presionaba unos botones en el cuadro de su madre- detransformación-

"Nathalie", pensó Adrien "por supuesto que Mayura tenía que ser Nathalie"

Nathalie lo forzó a bajar a la guarida secreta de Papillon junto con ella. El chico miró horrorizado la guarida, la enorme ventana en forma de mariposa, justo debajo de la oficina en la que siempre había encontrado a Gabriel Agreste.

A su padre esperándolo ahí, junto a Lila Rossi.

Los fríos ojos azules de Gabriel Agreste estaban sobre él, mirándolo con decepción. En el pasado, Adrien habría temblado por haber decepcionado a su padre, pero ahora le devolvía una mirada retadora y valiente. No le tenía miedo a Papillon. ¡Él era Chat Noir, héroe de París! Y los héroes de París no temblaban ante el villano.

-Así que Adrien es Chat Noir- dijo Gabriel Agreste fríamente- después de todo que he hecho para protegerte. Espero que sepas lo decepcionado que estoy de ti-

-No tanto como yo estoy decepcionado de ti- dijo Adrien sin ningún temor- y tu decepción es un honor para mí-

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Les advertí que iban a necesitar una pelotita antiestrés para este capítulo. Tenemos a Adrien en poder de Papillon y nuestros héroes están desmoralizados. Veamos que pueden hacer al respecto ahora. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	28. Capítulo 28

Resumen: Tras caer en cuenta de lo peligrosa que es Lila, Adrien decidió que no podía seguir con la misma estrategia. La mentirosa se volvió contra él, pero decidió atacarlo donde más le dolería. A su vez, Kagami descubrió que tenía algo en común con Marinette además del chico del que estaban enamoradas: su desconfianza y disgusto hacia Lila.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

FRAGMENTACIÓN

CAPÍTULO 28

_Guarida de Papillon _

_Al mismo tiempo_

Adrien no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo cuando su padre lo abofeteó después de su respuesta insolente y el impulso del golpe lo tiró al suelo. Casi sintió satisfacción al ver cómo había hecho que Papillon, su enemigo, perdiera los estribos.

-Gabriel- dijo Nathalie en tono de advertencia para que no volviera a hacer.

Gabriel se volvió furioso hacia ella, pero casi de inmediato respiró hondo para intentar tranquilizarse y sonrió, una sonrisa que le causó un escalofrío al chico.

-No- dijo Gabriel mientras que su hijo lo miraba desafiantemente desde el suelo- tienes razón, Nathalie. No vale la pena molestarnos con él. Ladybug le metió la cabeza de ideas estúpidas. Vamos a mostrarle lo que estamos haciendo, ¿te parece?-

Antes de que Adrien pudiera decir algo, su padre lo forzó a ponerse de pie y lo hizo cruzar el puente entre ambos lados de la guarida. En la plataforma del otro lado del puente, el chico casi deja escapar un grito de horror. Frente a él, en una cápsula de cristal, estaba su madre.

-¡_Maman_!- dijo el chico, sacudiéndose los hombros para soltarse de Gabriel y poder correr hacia ella. Recorrió la distancia en menos de tres segundos, y llegó a la cápsula donde descansaba el cuerpo de Emilie Agreste. Puso las manos sobre el cristal- _maman_, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-

Sin obtener ninguna respuesta de la mujer durmiente, Adrien cambió su expresión a una desesperada y comenzó a golpear aprensivamente el vidrio con sus manos esposadas, pero nada pasaba. Su madre no se movía.

Tras unos segundos de intentar obtener su atención, el chico volvió su mirada furiosa a su padre.

-¿Qué le hiciste a _maman_?- escupió furioso- ¿qué le hiciste?-

-Yo no le hice nada- dijo el hombre fríamente- tu madre quedó sumida en un profundo sueño cuando usó por accidente un Miraculous dañado. Esa cápsula es lo único que la mantiene con vida hasta que consiga los dos Miraculous y la pueda despertar-

Adrien volvió a mirar a su madre con una expresión aprensiva. ¿Qué quiso decir su padre sobre el Miraculous dañado? ¿Su madre había usado un Miraculous también?

-Por… ¿porqué?-

-Por eso quería los Miraculous de la Catarina y del Gato Negro- continuó Gabriel- es lo único que la puede traer de vuelta. Y tú sabes dónde están. ¿Acaso no quieres recuperarla?-

Por supuesto que Adrien quería recuperar a su madre. Una parte de él se sentía seriamente tentada a pedir el deseo, traer de vuelta a la única persona de su familia que lo amaba. Además, ¿qué tal malo podía ser?

Pero pronto desechó la idea. Él sabía bastante bien qué tan malo era. Sabía muy bien las consecuencias que tenía usar el deseo de los Miraculous: porque el universo tenía que mantenerse en equilibrio, y que si su madre vivía, alguien más tendría que morir en su lugar.

-No… si pides ese deseo, alguien va a tener que morir en su lugar, _père_\- dijo Adrien seriamente. Una parte de él esperando que su padre reconsiderara- no puedes hacer eso. No puede pedirle a otro que tome su lugar-

-Ya sabía lo del intercambio- dijo Gabriel fríamente, como si estuviera molesto con Adrien por pensar en otra persona antes que en su madre- de hecho, hay una persona en la que tengo pensado usar el deseo-

Adrien entrecerró los ojos.

-_Maman… _ella no querría que alguien muriera en su lugar- dijo el chico en voz baja.

-Lo haremos- dijo el hombre en un tono definitivo, tomando a Adrien del cuello de su camisa. El chico palideció ante el contacto, sin saber exactamente que era lo que su padre iba a hacer- la recuperaremos, y pronto seremos una familia otra vez-

Adrien frunció el entrecejo, asqueado, y se soltó antes de dar un paso atrás para alejarse de él.

-¡No quiero ser parte de tu familia! ¿Crees que tú y yo seremos una familia otra vez, después de todo lo que me hiciste? ¡Después de que me drogaste y me encerraste!- dijo el rubio alzando la voz.

-No seas tan dramático…-

-¿Y acaso crees que _maman_ estará contenta de saber que causó la muerte de alguien más?- lo interrumpió el chico- ninguno de los dos querríamos volver a verte-

Gabriel frunció el entrecejo, pero después sonrió, tomándolo de la barbilla para obligarlo a levantar la mirada.

-No te preocupes por ello, Adrien- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa maliciosa- será tan fácil como desear que olvides todo lo que hice para recuperar a tu madre, que olvides que fuiste Chat Noir y- añadió, acentuando su sonrisa- haré que te olvides de tu amor por Ladybug-

Adrien palideció. No podía dejar que eso sucediera. No, Ladybug no lo dejaría. Su anillo debía estar a salvo con el maestro Fu y fuera del alcance de su padre. Además, Viperion y Ryuuko la protegerían y quizá otorgaría algunos Miraculous a alguien más. Ladybug vencería a Papillon como siempre.

-No puedes hacer eso…-

-Claro que puedo, y lo haré- dijo su padre- y dado a que no puedo dejarte ir para que vuelvas a pelear contra mí, te quedarás aquí hasta que logre vencer a tu amada Ladybug. No te preocupes, aquí estarás a salvo. Nathalie-

La asistente de su padre lo tomó de los hombros y lo arrastró fuera de la plataforma. Gabriel Agreste sonrió mientras lo miraba alejarse. Ya sabía que iba a hacer con él mientras que recuperaba los Miraculous.

x-x-x

_Habitación de Marinette_

_Más tarde_

Marinette no pudo dormir esa noche. Tras haber vigilado la mansión Agreste y encontrarla vacía y sin rastros de actividad, había regresado a casa frustrada. Papillon no parecía estar ahí, y no tenía idea de dónde había podido llevarse a Adrien.

La chica se detransformó en la calle entre el colegio y la panadería y entró a su casa. Tras saludar a sus padres sin muchas ganas, tomó un croissant antes de subir a su habitación y cerrar la trampilla tras de sí.

-Marinette- dijo Tikki tan pronto como estuvieron solas. Marinette no dijo nada, solamente se dejó caer sobre su cama- Marinette, no te pongas así. Habla conmigo-

La chica hundió su rostro en la almohada, con una terrible sensación de desesperación en su estómago. Pocas veces se había sentido así. Adrien estaba en poder de su padre, Papillon, quien sabía que él era Chat Noir. Y a pesar de que estaba segura de que su _chaton_ jamás la traicionaría, no sabía de lo que su padre era capaz. Su estómago se sentía pesado, su boca se humedecía como si estuviera a punto de vomitar. A estar acostada sintió algo de alivio de las náuseas que sentía.

-Estoy… estoy muy preocupada, Tikki- dijo Marinette finalmente.

-Lo sé, pero no debes rendirte- dijo la kwami flotando a su lado- Adrien te necesita-

Marinette asintió tristemente sin lograr sonreír. Ya lo sabía; tenía que ser fuerte si quería vencer a Papillon y rescatar a su _partenaire_.

-Tikki, ¿qué pasará con Plagg ahora?- dijo la chica.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Quiero decir, el maestro Fu lo devolverá a la Miraclebox, ¿no?- dijo Marinette con una expresión preocupada- porque no le dará el anillo a otro portador, ¿verdad?-

-No- dijo Tikki- Adrien es el único portador de Plagg. No creo que Fu entregue ese Miraculous a un nuevo Chat Noir, no cuando Papillon está tan agresivo. Además, Plagg debe estar descansando en la Miraclebox, recuperando energías… y quizá recuperándose de lo preocupado que está con los demás-

Marinette cerró los ojos, recordando cuando lo había regresado al maestro Fu.

_FLASHBACK_

_Apartamento del maestro Fu_

_Horas antes_

_Tikki siempre le había dicho lo vocal que podía llegar a ser Plagg, su contraparte, pero el kwami hizo el viaje desde Tuileries en completo silencio entre las manos de Marinette. Parecía una versión pequeña de su partenaire: ojos verdes, sus orejas caídas y su cola enrollada en una de sus muñecas. Sus bigotes no reaccionaron a nada, ni siquiera cuando Marinette lo puso frente a un plato de Camembert._

_Mientras charlaba con el maestro Fu, Marinette miró de reojo a Plagg un par de veces, pero el kwami de la Destrucción parecía un cachorro apaleado. _

_-Plagg- dijo Marinette en voz baja. El kwami volvió sus ojos a ella- no te preocupes. Sé que estará bien-_

_Plagg ni siquiera se animó a responderle, ni si quiera a volver su vista hacia ella. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, el kwami solo murmuró una frase._

_-Por favor, sácalo de ahí, coccinelle. Rescata a mi cachorro- dijo Plagg antes de regresar al interior de su anillo. _

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

La chica abrió los ojos. Tenía que dejar de pensar en lo triste que se sentía. Tenía que comenzar a planear.

-Tikki, ¿no crees que deberíamos entregar otro Miraculous?- dijo Marinette.

-Quizá sería buena idea- dijo Tikki- ¿a quién tienes en mente?-

-Estaba pensando en Alix- dijo la chica.

-¿Alix?¿Quieres traer a Bunnix? Sabes que el poder de viajar en el tiempo es peligroso- dijo la kwami- sabes que no puedes utilizarlo para deshacer lo que sucedió con Adrien-

-Creo… que sería buena idea de todos modos. No porque crea que necesite su poder de viajar en el tiempo, sino porque confío en ella- dijo Marinette- Alix es una persona en la que podemos confiar-

Tikki dudó.

-Bueno, supongo que podemos intentarlo- dijo la kwami- quizá no como heroína permanente como Luka y Kagami. No porque no confíe en ella- se apresuró a decir al ver que Marinette parecía ofendida por la sugerencia- no, es solo que Lila la convirtió en su nuevo objetivo y ya fue akumatizada una vez-

Marinette sabía que tenía razón.

-Bien, lo haremos así- dijo la chica, volviendo a cerrar los ojos y suspirando largamente- realmente espero que Adrien esté bien. Si su padre fue capaz de drogarlo para mantenerlo callado, no sé que más sea capaz de hacerle ahora que sabe que es Chat Noir-

x-x-x

_Guarida de Papillon _

_Al mismo tiempo_

Adrien encogió las rodillas sobre su pecho en la completa oscuridad. Su padre y Nathalie lo habían encerrado en una pequeña habitación anexa a la guarida de Papillon, desde donde lanzaba los akumas. La habían preparado con una cama, algo de comida y un vaso de plástico lleno de agua, y habían liberado sus manos tan pronto como lo encerraron ahí.

Evidentemente su padre no quería lastimarlo; solo quería evitar que regresara al lado de Ladybug. Apoyó la espalda en la pared y suspiró largamente mientras que cerró los ojos.

Ladybug.

Por primera vez en muchos años, Adrien se sentía realmente solo. Estaba atrapado en la guarida del villano. Su padre y todas las personas que vivían en su casa eran malvadas. Quería que las cosas fueran diferentes, pero sabía que no podían serlo.

"Solo tengo a Ladybug", pensó Adrien, y sus labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa al recordar a Marinette, a quien había salvado del akuma ese día "a Marinette. A Kagami y Luka. A Alix, Nathaniel, Marc, Juleka…"

Respiró hondo, pensando en que esperaba que Plagg no estuviera muy triste. Aunque estaba seguro de que la próxima vez le iba a decir algunas cosas bastante desagradables. Al pensar en Plagg molesto, regañándolo por haber sido capturado por Papillon , y diciéndole que tendría que compensarlo con su peso en Camembert, Adrien no pudo hacer sino sonreír.

"Lo siento, Plagg", dijo Adrien con una sonrisa triste.

El chico se dejó caer sobre su cama. Tenía que estar descansado en caso de que hubiera una oportunidad de escapar. Se moría por regresar al lado de su Lady, pelear de nuevo junto a ella.

"Pronto, _ma lady_", pensó el chico con una leve sonrisa al recordar su expresión, pidiéndole que confiara en ella y diciéndole que todo estaría bien, "pronto volveré a verte. Confío en ti"

x-x-x

_Colegio Françoise Dupont_

_Al día siguiente_

Si no supiera que estaba en riesgo de que un akuma atacara, Alix ya se habría lanzado a la yugular de Alya. Para su deleite, Juleka había logrado convencer a Rose de que Lila había mentido y que Marinette había tenido razón todo el tiempo. El conteo de chicos de su grupo que aún creían en Lila iba disminuyendo. Solo quedaban Alya, Kim, Max, Mylène, Ivan y Sabrina. Con Chloé nunca estaba segura, a veces parecía estar del lado de Lila y a veces contra ella. Y Nino, que parecía dudar también, pero Alya terminaba de influenciarlo siempre.

Esa mañana, la pelirroja casi había logrado hacerla perder los estribos.

-Ladybug y Chat Noir son un par de idiotas- dijo Alya con toda seguridad, haciendo que Nath y Alix se volvieran a ella con una expresión molesta- si realmente se preocuparan por la ciudad, deberían darles los Miraculous a Papillon-

-¿De qué estás hablando?- dijo Alix haciendo una mueca- ¿cómo puedes decir eso cuando ellos nos han protegido todo este tiempo…-

-Bah, aún no puedo creer que dejen que todos en París sigamos sufriendo por culpa de su egoísmo- continuó Alya cruzando los brazos- sería tan fácil que entregaran sus joyas de una vez por todas. Así Papillon estaría feliz y dejaría de aterrorizar la ciudad-

-¡Tú no sabes nada!- intervino Nathaniel alzando la voz. Se sentía culpable por lo sucedido con Chat Noir cuando él fue akumatizado, pero no iba a dejar que nadie hablara mal de él- ni siquiera sabes si Ladybug y Chat Noir no tienen una buena razón para no darle los Miraculous a Papillon. Seguramente la tienen-

Alya volvió sus ojos molestos hacia él, de igual forma que Nino.

-Hey, ¡no le hables así a mi novia!- dijo el chico moreno, empujando al pelirrojo, obligándolo a dar unos pasos atrás.

-¿Y ella sí puede escupir todo ese veneno que quiera contra Ladybug?- dijo Nathaniel, cruzando los brazos sin dejarse intimidar- evidentemente era mentira que Ladybug y Chat Noir habían secuestrado a Adrien. ¡Quién sabe cuántas otras mentiras nos han dicho!-

-Tú eres el que menos tiene derecho a hablar en este asunto, Nathaniel- escupió Alya- ¿o no fuiste tú el que fue akumatizado, peleó con ellos y que causó que todo París descubriera que Adrien es Chat Noir?-

Nathaniel iba a decir algo, pero Alix se adelantó.

-Debería darte vergüenza, Alya, tratar así a mi amigo- dijo la pelirrosa- sabes bien que no es culpa de Nath, estaba akumatizado…-

-¿Aún sigues escuchando y creyendo las mentiras de Lila?- continuó Marc antes de que Alya pudiera responder- si Adrien siempre fue Chat Noir, y él dijo que Lila no era la mejor amiga de Ladybug. Él tenía razón…-

-¡Solo lo dijo porque estaba celoso de que Lila fuera la mejor amiga de Ladybug!- dijo Alya a su vez-

-En ese caso, es mentira que Lila y Adrien eran novios, ¿no?- dijo Alix, cruzando los brazos- ¿lo ves? Lila mintió. ¿Porqué te niegas a ver la realidad?-

Alya la miró, mediando sus palabras, pero rodó los ojos.

-No seguiré hablando con ustedes- dijo la pelirroja haciendo una mueca- vámonos, Nino-

El chico moreno asintió y siguió a su novia hacia la entrada del colegio. Mientras que ambos estaban bajando las escaleras, Ladybug cayó al suelo frente a ellos.

-¡Ladybug!- dijeron Nino y Alya al mismo tiempo.

-¿Así que Adrien y yo somos un par de idiotas?- dijo la heroína con las manos en la cintura.

-Ladybug, no es lo que…-

-Ahórratelo, Alya- dijo la heroína de rojo- la unión de mi Miraculous y el de Chat Noir puede llegar a causar una devastación mundial. Es un poder que no debe tomarse a la ligera. Sin importar lo que diga Papillon, tenemos que protegerlos. Tú misma viste lo que hizo Chat Noir para asegurarse de que Mayura no tomara su Miraculous-

La pelirroja no sabía qué decir. No tenía idea de que la heroína a la que una vez idolatró le hablara así.

-Lila dijo que…-

-Como te dije antes, Lila definitivamente no es mi amiga- la interrumpió Ladybug- es solo una mentirosa que juró destruirme- lanzó su yoyo al techo, y miró fijamente a Alya antes de desaparecer- si me sentí mal en el pasado por haber tenido que darle tu Miraculous a alguien más, ahora estoy segura de que tomé la decisión correcta-

Alya frunció el entrecejo al ver a Ladybug alejarse sobre el techo de la escuela. Levantó la nariz y se fue seguida de Nino.

x-x-x

_Poco después_

Ladybug miró su yoyo: una alerta de sentimonstruo de parte de Viperion, junto con un mensaje que decía que Ryuuko no podía ayudar porque estaba siendo vigilada por su madre y que su identidad estaría en peligro. Ladybug sabía que Mayura estaría cerca de ahí, y tenía que cuidarse las espaldas porque seguramente ella sería su objetivo igual que lo había sido Chat Noir.

Pero primero había algo que tenía que hacer.

Vio con una sonrisa a Alix abrir la puerta del aula de artes plásticas y entrar rápidamente. No había señal de Nath o Marc, así que aprovechó el momento y saltó hacia ella. La pelirrosa se volvió sorprendida hacia la heroína.

-¡Ladybug!-

-Shhh…- dijo ella, poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios de la chica- vengo contigo porque necesito tu ayuda, Bunnix-

Alix miró boquiabierta a Ladybug entregándole una caja hexagonal.

-No puede ser…-

-Alix Kubdel, recibe el Miraculous del conejo, el que confiere el poder de viajar en el tiempo- dijo la heroína- te servirás de él para el bien de los demás-

Alix tomó la caja con manos temblorosas.

-Una vez que termine la misión, me devolverás el Miraculous- continuó Ladybug con una sonrisa- ¿puedo confiar en ti?-

-¡Por supuesto, Ladybug!- dijo Alix sonriendo mientras que abría la caja y veía aparecer al kwami. Tomó el reloj y atrapó al pequeño ser en sus manos- ¡Fluff! ¡Por fin trabajaremos juntos!-

La kwami la miró extrañada.

-¿Te conozco?-

-Eh…- dijo Alix- nos conocimos en el pasado… bueno, mi pasado, tu futuro… es complicado-

Las orejas de Fluff se retorcieron y la kwami sacudió la cabeza como si tuviera un tic.

-Oh, claro que lo entiendo- dijo Fluff, girando sobre su cabeza- el desayuno de mañana es la cena de ayer y…-

-Espera, Fluff, tenemos trabajo que hacer- dijo Alix, mirando a Ladybug- vamos. Fluff, transfórmame-

X-x-x

_Place des Vosges_

_Poco después_

Un sentimonstruo en forma de Cupido apareció en la Place de Vosges, por la desesperación de un chico que acababa de ser rechazado por enésima vez por la chica de la que estaba enamorado. La flechas comenzaron a ser lanzadas contra Viperion cuando Ladybug y Bunnix llegaron a pelear contra él.

No se veía Mayura por ninguna parte.

Las dos heroínas cayeron a los lados de Viperion, quien sonrió aliviado al ver que no estaba solo. Aún se sentía un poco culpable por lo que pasó con Adrien.

-Hey, gracias por venir tan rápido, LB- dijo el héroe.

-Viperion, te presento a Bunnix- dijo Ladybug, señalando a la heroína.

-Sí, la recuerdo- dijo Viperion- aunque se ve mucho más pequeña que antes…-

-Es una larga historia- dijo Bunnix.

Viperion asintió y se llevó la mano a la muñeca, mirando a Ladybug interrogante, como preguntándole si necesitaba que usara su poder. La heroína asintió.

-SECOND CHANCE-

-Oh, podemos con ese cupido- dijo Bunnix con una sonrisa- tengo una idea-

Ladybug asintió.

-Confío en ti- dijo la heroína de rojo- ve, Viperion y yo lo distraeremos-

Bunnix asintió mientras que sus dos compañeros se pusieron en guardia; tomó su sombrilla y dibujó con ella un círculo.

-TERRIER- dijo la chica, creando un portal para viajar en el tiempo.

-¡Hey, tú!- dijo Ladybug, llamando la atención del sentimonstruo una vez que Bunnix desapareció- a que no nos alcanzas-

El sentimonstruo gruñó en voz alta y comenzó a disparar sus flechas explosivas contra Viperion y Ladybug, hasta que un portal se abrió sobre el Cupido y Bunnix surgió de él, golpeándolo en la cabeza y haciéndolo tirar el objeto donde estaba el amok, justo a tiempo para que Ladybug lo atrapara y rompiera.

-Ya has hecho suficiente daño, pequeño amok- dijo Ladybug- te libero del mal-

El amok fue purificado y los dos héroes se volvieron hacia Bunnix.

-¡Estuviste increíble!- dijo Viperion.

-Lo sé, soy genial- dijo Bunnix.

-Bien, ahora que lo vencimos, será mejor que regresemos antes de que te detransformes- dijo Ladybug, mirando de reojo las cámaras de Nadja Chamack y levantando su puño para que los tres se unieran.

-_Bien joué_\- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Hasta la próxima, LB. Fue un placer conocerte, Bunnix- dijo Viperion antes de alejarse.

Ladybug se volvió a la otra heroína, y ésta la siguió hacia un callejón para entregarle su Miraculous. Una parte de ella estaba aliviada porque esa pelea fue fácil, y se preguntó si Papillon estaba comenzando a desesperar.

Pero había sido demasiado fácil.

Ninguno de los tres héroes se dio cuenta de que había un par de ojos color olivo que los estaba mirando desde lo alto del edificio. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de esa persona antes de que cubrieran la embocadura de una flauta. Una melodía se escuchó seguida de una risita.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Adivinen que es lo que va a pasar… oh sí, tienen razón al tener miedo. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	29. Capítulo 29

Resumen: Tras caer en cuenta de lo peligrosa que es Lila, Adrien decidió que no podía seguir con la misma estrategia. La mentirosa se volvió contra él, pero decidió atacarlo donde más le dolería. A su vez, Kagami descubrió que tenía algo en común con Marinette además del chico del que estaban enamoradas: su desconfianza y disgusto hacia Lila.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

FRAGMENTACIÓN

CAPÍTULO 29

_Apartamento de los Dupain-Cheng_

_Esa noche_

Marinette regresó a casa frotándose los hombros. Estaba completamente fatigada. Tras visitar al maestro Fu para devolverle el Miraculous del conejo que había recabado de Alix tras vencer al sentimonstruo. La chica estaba preocupada: había buscado a Alix porque creía que el sentimonstruo estaría acompañado por un akuma, pero no había sido así. Estaba preocupada por Adrien. Si Mayura había sido la que peleó, ¿era porque Papillon estaba con Adrien?

"Resiste, _chaton_", pensó Marinette respirando hondo mientras se apresuraba a regresar a casa, "pronto encontraré dónde te tiene Papillon, y te recuperaré"

Tikki miró de reojo a su elegida desde su bolso. Marinette se había soltado el cabello de tanto que pasaba sus dedos por él en un gesto nervioso. Sabía que su portadora estaba sufriendo por su _partenaire_.

La chica llegó a la panadería, que ya estaba cerrada, y entró por la puerta lateral para subir al apartamento, aún sumida en sus pensamientos. Las voces de los padres de Marinette en la sala hicieron que Tikki se escondiera dentro el bolso.

-No puedo creerlo…-

-Yo sí, porque Chat Noir…-

-Pero eso no es…-

Al escuchar la mención de Chat Noir, Marinette apresuró el paso y entró al apartamento, donde sus padres estaban mirando la televisión, donde estaba Nadja Chamack reportando algo en la pantalla.

-¿Cómo te fue, _ma chérie_?- dijo Sabine cuando la vio llegar- hubo otro ataque de akuma el día de hoy, espero que no te hayas visto envuelta en ello…-

-No te preocupes, _maman_\- dijo Marinette intentando disimular su tono derrotado- hoy eh… me encontré con Luka, porque Kagami estaba ocupada con su madre-

-Está bien- dijo Sabine sonriendo levemente- te ves cansada, deberías irte a descansar-

-Sí, _maman_\- dijo la chica, poniendo el asa de la mochila en su hombro mientras que miraba de reojo la pantalla.

-Pobre Chat Noir- comentó Tom cuando Marinette les dio la espalda y estuvo a punto de subir la escalera hacia su habitación.

-¿Uh?- dijo ella deteniéndose en la puerta.

-Es un buen chico- estuvo de acuerdo Sabine- espero que esté bien. Y que el golpe no sea demasiado duro cuando se entere de lo que sucedió en su ausencia. Ya sabes lo mucho que amaba a Ladybug-

Marinette tuvo una horrible sensación de vacío en el fondo de su estómago cuando su madre mencionó eso.

-¿Qué…? Digo, ¿qué le pasó a Chat Noir?- dijo la chica.

-¿No escuchaste?- dijo Tom señalando a la televisión- resulta que Chat Noir era Adrien todo el tiempo, y Mayura lo atrapó-

Eso ya lo sabía Marinette, pero quería saber de qué estaban hablando cuando dijo lo que había sucedido en la ausencia de Chat Noir.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso?- dijo ella.

-Que Ladybug besó a Viperion en televisión, delante de todos- dijo Sabine- el pobre de Chat Noir va a estar muy decepcionado cuando se entere de que…-

Marinette no escuchó nada más. Su mente se quedó en blanco al escuchar eso. ¡Si eso no había pasado, por supuesto que no había pasado! Ella y Viperion habían ido por caminos separados después de la pelea contra el amok porque tenía que recoger el Miraculous del Conejo de manos de Alix.

Sabiendo que se iba a arrepentir, Marinette se volvió a mirar el televisor y casi se desmaya de la impresión cuando vio la pantalla.

-Oh, no…- dijo ella mientras que subía a su habitación después de lo que había visto. Como había dicho su madre, Ladybug y Viperion aparecían besándose en la pantalla, como si eso hubiera pasado de que ambos se fueran por caminos separados- no, no, no…-

Una vez en su habitación, ignoró lo que fuera que Tikki le dijo y tomó su teléfono nerviosamente para llamar a Luka, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera marcar, el aparato sonó con una llamada de Kagami.

-¡Esta vez sí la hiciste!- escuchó la furiosa voz de la japonesa a través del auricular- ¿en qué rayos estabas pensando cuando hiciste eso?-

Marinette no necesitaba escuchar a Kagami para saber que era algo sumamente grave.

-¡Por supuesto que no hice eso, Kagami!- dijo ella temblando tan violentamente que casi tira su teléfono al suelo- pero ya sé quien creó esa ilusión, y porqué…-

X-x-x

_Guarida de Papillon _

_La mañana siguiente_

Adrien fue despertado por el ruido mecánico de la ventana dentro de la guarida de Papillon. Se frotó los ojos y se levantó para mirar a través de la pequeña rendija en la puerta. Gabriel y Nathalie estaban ahí fuera, detransformados y charlando en voz baja.

"¿Qué estarán planeando ahora?", pensó el chico frunciendo el entrecejo.

Había escuchado que el día anterior Mayura había lanzado un ataque contra la ciudad, y que Bunnix había aparecido. Aquello lo había animado un poco. Su _lady_ se encargaría de que todo estuviera bien, incluso si no volvía a pelear. Sabía que eventualmente sucedería y Ladybug vencería a su padre.

"¡Cómo quisiera volver a pelear a su lado!", pensó él "no me gusta que ella esté haciéndolo sola. Sé que no me necesita, pero ¡quiero ayudarle!"

No pudo seguir espiando, porque escuchó los pasos de su padre y Nathalie acercándose a la celda donde estaba encerrado. Rápidamente el chico se separó de la puerta y se escondió junto a ella, de modo que no podían espiarlo desde la pequeña rendija.

Escuchó el rechinado de la misma, y un gruñido que lo hizo sonreír.

-¿Dónde está?- bramó su padre- ¿se te escapó?-

-No, _monsieur_ Agreste- dijo Nathalie con su habitual tono estoico- debe de estar dentro de la celda-

-Abre la puerta- dijo el hombre- vamos a tener una pequeña charla sobre la identidad de Ladybug-

Adrien sonrió para sus adentros. No sabía la identidad de Ladybug, no había manera en la que se lo pudiera decir, y eso la protegería. La puerta se abrió, y ambos entraron, mirando a su alrededor al no ver a Adrien sobre su cama. El chico aprovechó que estaban dentro y salió por la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí y trabándola.

-¡Adrien!- alcanzó a escuchar la voz furiosa de su padre desde el interior.

Al chico no le importó. Corrió hacia el ascensor de la guarida para regresar a la mansión y huir lo más rápidamente posible, para poder advertirle a Ladybug sobre el paradero de Papillon .

-Nooroo, transfórmame-

Papillon rompió la puerta y, en menos de un minuto, atrapó a Adrien por la espalda antes de que alcanzara el ascensor, haciéndolo caer al suelo de boca y cayendo sobre él. Sintió una punzada de dolor sobre su costado cuando golpeó el suelo.

-Arggg…-

-Ugh, ¿ves lo que provocas, Adrien?- dijo con amargura Papillon- yo que no quería lastimarte, pero parece que necesitas una lección-

El hombre lo hizo ponerse de pie, arrancándole un grito de dolor, y lo arrastró de regreso a la celda. Nathalie colocó un par de esposas en una de sus muñecas, cerrando la otra en la cabecera de la cama.

-Argg… déjame- siseó Adrien.

-¿Para qué?- escupió Papillon sin detransformarse, poniendo el extremo de su bastón en la barbilla del chico para hacerlo levantar la vista- ¿para que regreses con tu amada Ladybug?¿Para que ella siga jugando con tus sentimientos?-

Adrien frunció el entrecejo.

"Quiere ponerme en contra de Ladybug", pensó el chico "no puedo confiar en nada de lo que diga de ella".

-Veo que no me crees- dijo el hombre sonriendo maliciosamente y haciéndole una señal a Nathalie para que trajera una tablet- te lo demostraré-

El chico lo miró desafiante por un momento y cerró los ojos, rehusándose a mirar lo que su padre le estaba presentando. No iba a caer en su juego, no se iba a dejar influenciar por sus mentiras.

-_Aquí Nadja Chamack, con un reporte de última hora_\- dijo la voz de la reportera. Adrien apretó aún más sus ojos, como si quisiera dejar de escuchar con ese gesto-_ después de la pelea de hoy contra el amok, Ladybug y Viperion sorprendieron al pueblo de parís con este gesto_-

Adrien tembló. No quería saber. No quería caer en la trampa de su padre. Sabía que diría algo así, alguna evidencia de que Ladybug había jugado con él, pero él no caería. Ladybug le había dicho que confiara en ella, y eso hacía. No lo escucharía.

-_Oh, Dios, no puedo creerlo_\- comentó Nadja Chamack- _deben de recordar, queridos telespectadores, que esto ocurrió apenas un día después de que Chat Noir fue revelado como Adrien Agreste y capturado por Mayura. Seguramente estará muy decepcionado cuando sepa que…_-

Adrien se mordió el labio. No podía ceder a la tentación. No quería saber lo que supuestamente había hecho Ladybug, pero poco a poco las exclamaciones de sorpresa de la audiencia comenzaron a llenarlo de curiosidad hasta que no pudo más y abrió los ojos.

En la pantalla estaba la imagen de Ladybug, Viperion y Bunnix chocando los puños y separándose. Pero tan pronto como Bunnix despareció, los otros dos regresaron a donde habían estado previamente. Ladybug dijo algo inteligible, y Viperion se lanzó hacia ella, abrazándola y besándola. La heroína pareció resistirse por un momento, pero finalmente respondió al beso. Después de unos segundos, Ladybug se separó y miró hacia la cámara asustada antes de desaparecer, seguida del otro héroe.

Adrien sintió una horrible arcada, como si fuera a vomitar, y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando cuando sintió el sabor salado de sus lágrimas en sus labios.

"No, Ladybug no pudo haber hecho eso"; pensó el chico "es una fabricación. Es falso, ella no pudo haber hecho eso".

-Te lo dije, Adrien- dijo Papillon fríamente con una sonrisa maliciosa- esa chica solo ha estado jugando con tus sentimientos desde el principio-

El chico volvió a cerrar los ojos.

"Es mentira", pensó él "todo esto es mentira. Es una ilusión. Seguramente una ilusión. Ladybug no pudo haber hecho eso"

-Calla…-

-No le importas a ese insecto, hijo- continuó el hombre- solo quiere que te sacrifiques, a ti y a tu familia, por ella y su comodidad-

"No es verdad, eso no es verdad. Ella no lo haría"

-Calla…-

-Ladybug te desprecia; no eres más que un estorbo para ella- continuó Papillon- y está furiosa con el guardián por haber elegido a un Chat Noir tan débil como tú-

-No es cierto…-

-Ama al chico que es Viperion- continuó el hombre- era él a quien quería como su _partenaire, _no tú. Porque para ella, tú solo eres una molestia. Estoy seguro que en el siguiente ataque de akuma, ella le dará tu Miraculous a él-

-¡CALLA!- gritó Adrien, gruesas lágrimas fluyendo de sus ojos- ¡deja de repetir esas mentiras! ¡Ladybug jamás haría eso!-

-Sabes que es la verdad- dijo Gabriel Agreste- solo lo digo porque me preocupo por ti, _mon fils_-

Su padre sonrió y se levantó, haciendo una señal a Nathalie para que salieran de la pequeña celda. Mientras que el chico le daba la espalda a la puerta y derramaba silenciosas lágrimas, Papillon supo que ya había ganado. Quizá no lo había convencido de que Ladybug lo había traicionado, pero al menos había sembrado la duda en su corazón. Tomó una de las mariposas blancas que revoloteaban en la guarida y la transformó en un akuma.

-Vuela, mi pequeño akuma- dijo el hombre en voz baja antes de cerrar la puerta de la celda- y alivia el dolor de este pobre chico traicionado-

X-x-x

_Entrada del colegio Françoise Dupont_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Alix, Nath y Marc miraron horrorizados la transmisión, sobre todo la primera, que había estado ahí y que había seguido a Ladybug a un callejón cercano para entregarle su Miraculous. No había manera en la que lo sucedido en el video fuera realidad.

-Fue Volpina- siseó Alix, volviéndose a sus amigos- eso fue una ilusión de Volpina. ¡Ladybug ama a Chat Noir! No hay manera de que eso pase…-

-Alix, todos queremos que así sea- dijo Nathaniel tristemente- pero la realidad es que…-

-¡No lo entiendes!- lo interrumpió Alix, su rostro ligeramente enrojecido de furia- ¡yo estuve ahí! No pasó nada de eso. Yo vi a Ladybug irse junto con Bunnix y no regresaron-

Nath y Marc se miraron entre sí. No estaban muy convencidos, pero al menos confiaban en lo que decía su amiga.

Los tres estaban sentados en la entrada del colegio cuando vieron el video en la tablet de Alix, y cuando levantaron la vista notaron que Marinette estaba saliendo de la panadería con una expresión preocupada antes de dirigirse a la entrada de la estación del metro.

-Hey, Marinette- gritó Alix para saludarla.

La chica se volvió hacia ellos, y les mostró una sonrisa preocupada.

-_Salut_\- dijo Marinette. Iba a decir algo cuando sintió un golpe en el hombro que casi la tiró al suelo por el impulso. Era Alya.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo la pelirroja con una expresión de desprecio- ¿acaso no tienes un colegio de cuarta al que tienes que ir?¿O acaso vienes a tratar de molestar a nuestra amiga?-

Alix se levantó para confrontarla, igual que Nath y Marc, pero Marinette respondió primero.

-No todo gira alrededor de ti y de Lila, ¿sabes? Y tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí y saludar a mis amigos. - dijo la pelinegra con más veneno de lo que había pretendido, pero había tenido una larga noche y no estaba de humor para las tonterías de su ex mejor amiga.

Alya levantó la nariz molesta y entró al colegio, seguida de Nino, quien le lanzó una mirada dudosa, pero finalmente siguió a su novia.

X-x-x

_Guarida de Papillon _

_Poco después_

Adrien seguía tumbado en la cama, sollozando en silencio, todas las mariposas de Papillon revoloteando a su alrededor al sentir su tristeza, de la misma manera que en la que lo hacía el akuma. El chico estaba aún esposado a uno de los postes de la cama, sin poder hacer mucho por liberarse o huir.

"Ladybug no pudo hacer eso…", se repetía a sí mismo, cada vez más débilmente, mientras que pasaba sus dedos por el anillo que la heroína le había regalado para sustituir su Miraculous cuando había sido obligado por su padre a quedarse encerrado en su habitación, "ella no…"

Por fin el akuma vio su oportunidad en la que Adrien perdió la esperanza de ver a su _lady_ y se introdujo al anillo de plata. La silueta de una mariposa apareció frente a sus ojos.

-_Adrien, soy Papillon _\- dijo una voz bastante conocida, la voz de su padre, en su mente- _nunca pensé que Chat Noir fuera uno de los que necesitan mi ayuda. Pero tiene sentido, ¿no es así? No eres nada comparado con Ladybug-_

Adrien se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¡No!- dijo él, apretando los ojos y sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro- ¡sal de mi cabeza!-

-_Ella es la chica perfecta, la única que merece ser una heroína_\- continuó Papillon - _¡qué ingenuo debes de haber sido al pensar que estabas a su altura!¡Que podías ser su compañero!_-

-Argg…-

-_Ladybug apenas te tolera_\- continuó el villano- _es Viperion a quien realmente ama_-

-No…-

-_Tú no eres nada a comparación a él_-

Un sollozo escapó de los labios del chico.

-Basta…- dijo Adrien en un tono lastimero- ya basta… detén esto…-

-_Pero puedo ayudarte con tu tristeza. Dime la identidad de Ladybug y todo estará mejor_-

-¡No lo sé!- gritó Adrien, sacudiendo su cabeza de nuevo- y si lo supiera, jamás te lo diría… argg…. ¡basta!-

Resistirse al akuma dolía. Todo el dolor agudo que sentía, el dolor en su corazón, parecía haber aumentado cien veces. La voz de Papillon parecía y prometía traerle alivio.

-_Sabes que yo puedo detener esta tortura, ¿verdad?_\- continuó Papillon- _sabes que puedo devolverte tus poderes y quitarte los sentimientos que te hacen débil e inútil al lado de Viperion. Pero sabes lo que tienes que darme a cambio…_-

-Argg… no, ¡jamás!- dijo Adrien, intentando resistirse, pero sus intentos se volvían cada vez más débiles- ¡basta!-

-_Ladybug te abandonó. Prefirió salvar a Viperion que correr tras de ti para salvarte de Mayura. Vamos, ¿porqué sufres en vano?_\- dijo el villano- _yo puedo liberarte de todo ese dolor. Yo puedo ayudarte a aplastar a ese otro héroe que osó intentar reemplazarse_-

-¡No!- gimió el chico- aaargg… ¡basta!¡Haz que se detenga!-

-_Yo puedo hacer que se detenga_\- dijo Papillon- _solo tienes que aceptar mi trato_-

Gruesas lágrimas de dolor humedecían el rostro del chico, su respiración le dolía dado a su costilla golpeada y la mano que estaba esposada a la cama estaba enrojecida por sus esfuerzos de liberarse y de llevarse las manos a la cabeza. Adrien se giró sobre sí mismo, y cayó de la cama, su brazo colgando aún de las esposas.

-_Todo el dolor terminará, solo tienes que decir las palabras_-

-¡No, no quiero ayudarte…!- gimió el chico- ¡solo quiero que pase el dolor!-

La risa de Papillon resonó dentro de su cabeza. Sentía como si una mano invisible se hubiera cerrado alrededor de su garganta, impidiéndole respirar. Como si cada latido de su corazón tuviera púas de metal, golpeando dolorosamente contra su tórax. Como si estuviera sumergido bajo el agua.

-_Sabes lo que tienes que decir para que el dolor se detenga…_\- dijo Papillon.

-¡No!- gritó Adrien- ¡ya basta!¡Déjame!-

Su cuerpo tembló. Se sentía cada vez más débil, y el dolor cada vez más agudo. Se llevó su mano libre a la garganta y levantó sus ojos enrojecidos.

-_Solo dilo…_-

-Argg… ¡ya basta!- gritó Adrien desesperado, dándose por vencido finalmente- ¡ya basta!¡Lo que sea con tal de que pare el dolor!-

Se escuchó una risita en su mente y el alivió llegó casi de inmediato. Respiró hondo, resignado a que Papillon se saliera con la suya.

-_Chat Blanc, te doy el poder de demostrarle a Ladybug que tú eres mejor que cualquier otro héroe_\- dijo Papillon- _y te quitaré todo sentimiento que no sea furia, para que puedas llevar a cabo tu misión. Pero a cambio, tienes que traerme los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir_-

-Haré lo que quieras, Papillon- Adrien asintió con una expresión vacía, y el poder de Papillon lo cubrió.

_-Muy bien, Chat Blanc_\- dijo Papillon- _ahora muéstrame lo que quiero saber_-

Poco después, Papillon y Mayura vieron salir al chico akumatizado, quebrando la ventana en forma de mariposa y saliendo a través de ella. Mientras que el villano lo veía salir con una sonrisa maliciosa, la mujer se volvió hacia él con una expresión de preocupación.

-¿Está seguro de esto, señor?- dijo ella- Adrien está…-

-Si hay alguien con el poder de tomar los Miraculous y vencer a Ladybug, debe ser Chat Blanc- dijo Papillon fríamente. Tomó la tablet de Nathalie y escribió unas palabras en ella- ve a esta dirección; ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Les advertí que las cosas no iba a ser nada bonitas, y ya vimos que Chat Blanc hizo su aparición en este capítulo. Pelotita antiestrés para los siguientes capítulos. Siempre ténganla a la mano. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	30. Capítulo 30

Resumen: Tras caer en cuenta de lo peligrosa que es Lila, Adrien decidió que no podía seguir con la misma estrategia. La mentirosa se volvió contra él, pero decidió atacarlo donde más le dolería. A su vez, Kagami descubrió que tenía algo en común con Marinette además del chico del que estaban enamoradas: su desconfianza y disgusto hacia Lila.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

FRAGMENTACIÓN

CAPÍTULO 30

_La Liberté_

_Poco después_

Tras reunirse en la entrada del lycée Charlemagne, Marinette y Kagami siguieron a Luka a su casa, tras haberles asegurado éste que su madre estaba fuera y podía hablar tranquilamente. Los tres estaban sentados en la sala del barco, mirándose entre sí en silencio.

-Entonces, ¿están seguros de que eso no sucedió?- dijo Kagami finalmente rompiendo el silencio.

-Por supuesto, Kagami- dijo Luka nerviosamente antes de que Marinette dijera algo- nunca haríamos algo así, e incluso si hubiera algo entre nosotros, no seríamos tan estúpidos como para demostrarlo en público-

Marinette rodó los ojos. Luka no estaba ayudando.

-Por supuesto que no pasó nada- dijo Marinette- pero creo que por eso no había un akuma acompañando al sentimonstruo ayer. El akuma debió haber sido Volpina, quien creó esa ilusión después de que nos fuimos para que saliera en las noticias y…-

Se interrumpió, palideciendo mortalmente al caer en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Sí, aquello era mentira, y no estaba diseñado precisamente para darle mala fama a Ladybug o a Viperion. No era necesario, Papillon ya había hecho que todo París los odie e intenten ayudarlo a obtener los Miraculous con su promesa de detener los akumas si los héroes se rendían.

No, ese espectáculo había sido para alguien más. Era para alguien que confiaba completamente en Ladybug, alguien a quien sería fácil akumatizar si llegara a ver eso.

Era para Adrien.

-Oh, Dios…- dijo Marinette, pasando sus dedos en sus cabellos nerviosamente- no…-

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Kagami, suavizando su mirada- ¿te diste cuenta de algo?-

-Adrien…- dijo la chica.

-Lo sé, por eso estaba molesta ayer. Si Adrien llega a ver eso…-

-Papillon lo hizo a propósito- la interrumpió Marinette, repasando lo que sabía en voz alta- por eso no peleamos contra un akuma: porque el akuma era Volpina, y esa ilusión para que Adrien lo viera. Lo hizo para poder…-

El celular de los tres sonó al unísono, la alerta de akuma.

Luka y Kagami miraron de reojo a Marinette. Los tres chicos sabían muy bien qué significaba eso, pero ninguno se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta.

-Creo que vamos a tener que enfrentarnos a Chat Noir- dijo Marinette finalmente en un tono derrotado.

x-x-x

_Jardin du Luxembourg_

_Más tarde_

Ladybug, Ryuuko y Viperion siguieron el rastro de destrucción desde el Panthéon por todo el Quartier Latin hasta llegar al jardín du Luxembourg. El palacio había sido completamente destruido por el poder que los héroes reconocieron como el Cataclism de Chat Noir.

La heroína se llevó las manos a la boca, horrorizada al ver de lo que era capaz su partenaire akumatizado.

-No puedo… no puedo hacer esto- dijo ella en voz baja, de modo que ninguno de sus dos compañeros la pudo escuchar- no puedo pelear contra él…-

"Marinette, por supuesto que puedes hacer esto"; dijo Tikki en su mente "tienes que hacerlo. Es tu oportunidad de rescatar a Adrien de las garras de Papillon. Él cuenta contigo. Plagg cuenta contigo"

Ladybug tragó saliva. No quería pelear contra él. No estaba segura de poder hacerlo.

Al verla tan preocupada, Viperion frunció el entrecejo y puso su mano en su muñeca, listo para usar su poder si era necesario.

-LB, quizá necesitamos ayuda- dijo el héroe.

-La serpiente tiene razón, Lady- dijo Ryuuko frunciendo el entrecejo- me temo que no seremos suficientes para vencer al akuma, si el akum… digo, si Chat Noir es tan poderoso como para destruir el palais du Luxembourg-

Ladybug lo meditó por un momento, pero asintió y saltó hacia un edificio cercano con la idea de correr hacia el apartamento del maestro Fu y traer refuerzos, pero cuando estuvo a punto de darles la espalda un gruñido que parecía pertenecer a un animal salvaje le heló la sangre y un horrible escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Chat Noir estaba en el parque, en cuclillas sobre la estatua central junto a la fuente, mirando a los tres héroes con una expresión casi salvaje.

Solamente que ya no era Chat Noir. Era el mismo, sus cabellos dorados y su figura eran iguales, pero había algo diferente en él. Su traje era tan blanco como en el pasado había sido negro, el cascabel en su cremallera había desaparecido, y sus ojos eran de color violeta brillante. De sus labios sobresalían largos colmillos y sus garras eran mucho más grandes que antes de ser akumatizado. Emitía un gruñido que la hizo palidecer.

-Chat Noir…- Ladybug se quedó paralizada, sin poder moverse y sin saber que hacer- no puedo hacer esto… pelear contra él…-

"Marinette, Adrien te necesita", le dijo Tikki "tu _partenaire_ te necesita".

Mientras que Ladybug miraba la escena asustada, Ryuuko y Viperion estaban en guardia. La chica sacó su espada, y el héroe deslizó su dedo pulgar sobre su Miraculous.

-SECOND CHANCE-

Una risa fría y sin humor escapó de los labios del chico akumatizado, quien sacudió los hombros como si fuera un león preparándose para atacar.

-¿Acaso creessss que tu poder te salvará de mí?- siseó el akuma mostrando los colmillos- Chat Blanc se encargará de ti-

Y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Chat Blanc se lanzó hacia Viperion, pero fue detenido en el aire por Ryuuko, quien lo golpeó con su espada para impedir que sus garras alcanzaran al chico. Pero Chat Blanc reaccionó rápidamente al ataque de la chica, tomándola del cuello y rodando con ella por el suelo hasta quedar sobre ella, sus garras cerrándose alrededor de su tráquea y cortándole la respiración.

-Aaaargg…-

-¡Ryuuko!- exclamó Viperion horrorizado al ver la sangre fluyendo de la garganta de su compañera, al mismo tiempo que llevaba su mano a su Miraculous- SECOND CHANCE-

-¿Acaso creessss que tu poder te salvará de mí?- siseó Chat Blanc por segunda vez, mostrando los colmillos a Viperion- Chat Blanc se encargará de ti-

-Ryuuko, no te muevas- dijo Viperion mientras que saltaba y evadía el ataque de Chat Blanc.

El chico akumatizado cayó en el suelo en cuatro patas, y después de ello se incorporó rápidamente antes de volver a saltar, esta vez sobre Viperion, atacándolo ferozmente con sus largas garras. El héroe no alcanzó a evadirlo, y Chat Blanc cayó sobre él, tumbándolo al suelo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar o protegerse, Chat Blanc rasgó con sus garras el brazo de Viperion, y con uno de sus pies quebró su otro brazo arrancándole otro horrible grito de dolor.

-¡Viperion!- gritó Ryuuko mientras que corría hacia él y golpeaba al chico akumatizado con su espada para obligarlo a soltar al chico- ¡déjalo en paz!-

Chat Blanc rugió ante el contacto de la espada, pero volvió sus furiosos ojos magenta hacia la heroína por un momento y la apartó con un golpe de su codo, antes de volver a atacar a Viperion. Éste lo pateó en el abdomen y, abrazando su brazo roto contra su pecho, se giró sobre el suelo para alejarse de él, pero no llegó muy lejos. Chat Blanc lo detuvo, tomándolo de una de sus piernas y atrayéndolo hacia sí mismo. Después de ello lo tomó del traje a la altura del pecho y lo levantó unos centímetros antes de azotarlo de nuevo contra el suelo con fuerza, golpeando su cabeza y dejándolo inconsciente.

Al ver a Chat Blanc tomar el Miraculous de la serpiente de la muñeca de Viperion y guardárselo en su bolsillo antes de incorporarse, dejando a Luka tirado en el suelo sangrando y con su antebrazo formando un ángulo irregular, Ladybug pareció salir de su trance horrorizado. No podía irse a buscar al maestro Fu en esos momentos, no podía dejar a Luka y a Ryuuko a merced de Chat Blanc.

-Pfff… y pensar que _ma lady_ me cambió por una basura como tú- se burló Chat Blanc con desprecio, moviendo la mejilla de Luka con la punta de su pie.

-¡DÉJALO!¡NO LO TOQUES! - gritó Ryuuko, lanzándose contra él con su espada. Chat Blanc volvió a reír y tomó su bastón, listo para pelear con ella.

-Vamosss…- dijo Chat Blanc en un siseo.

Ambos se vieron enfrascados en un combate entre la espada de la heroína y el bastón de Chat Blanc. Ambos parecían muy parejos, pero la habilidad de Ryuuko era mayor. De un golpe, la chica golpeó el bastón del akuma, el cual rodó unos metros atrás.

Chat Blanc se enfureció y levantó sus garras para darle un zarpazo, pero Ryuuko reaccionó.

-DRAGÓN DE AGUA- dijo la heroína, convirtiéndose en agua y logrando escapar de sus garras. El flujo de agua se lanzó hacia el chico akumatizado, quien recuperó su bastón y lo hizo girar para que el agua no lo tocara.

Ryuuko se materializó de nuevo, pero no se dio cuenta de que Chat Blanc se lanzó contra ella como una pantera furiosa, tirándole la espada de sus manos con una de sus garras y atrapando su cuello con la otra contra el suelo.

-¡Arggg…!-

-¿Creesssss que me vas a ganar, Ryuuko?- siseó Chat Blanc, sus colmillos demasiado cerca del cuello de la chica mientras que miraba de reojo a Luka- vas a terminar igual que esssssa basura y… aaaarggg…-

Algo golpeó la cabeza del chico akumatizado. Un yoyo.

-Ya tuve suficiente de tu berrinche, _chaton_\- dijo Ladybug, poniendo sus manos en la cintura- vamos a que te lleve al veterinario para que te bañe y te saque las pulgas-

Los ojos magenta de Chat Blanc se entrecerraron mientras se volvía hacia ella por un momento, pero volvió a darle la espalda. Tomó entre sus garras el Miraculous de Ryuuko y lo arrebató, provocando que la chica se detransformara. Kagami intentó detenerlo, pero de un golpe la alejó de él, haciéndola rodar por la grava y golpearse en la cabeza con el borde de la fuente.

-¡No, Ryuuko!- dijo Ladybug corriendo hacia ella y viendo que Kagami tenía un feo golpe en la frente y que estaba inconsciente igual que Luka. Se volvió molesta hacia su compañero akumatizado- ¡Chat Noir!-

Chat Blanc volvió sus ojos magenta hacia ella.

-No, te equivocassss, _bugginette_\- siseó el chico akumatizado, volviendo a tomar su bastón y comenzando a caminar hacia ella, guardándose el Miraculous del dragón en el bolsillo, tal y como había hecho con el de la serpiente- Chat Noir ya no exisssste…- miró con desdén a Luka, que seguía inmóvil donde había caído- espero que entiendas lo que le hice a tu nuevo novio-

Ladybug rodó los ojos, resistiendo el impulso de correr al lado de sus amigos. Sabía que, una vez que venciera el akuma, todo volvería a la normalidad y estarían a salvo.

-¿Acaso olvidaste lo último que te dije sobre Viperion?- dijo la heroína, cruzando los brazos para disimular el temblor que estaba constante en todo su cuerpo- te dije que tú eras el único, _chaton_. Te dije que confiaras en mí-

Chat Blanc siseó levemente y acercó antebrazo derecho a su boca, lamiendo la herida que le había causado la espada de Ryuuko con una expresión despreocupada.

-Pfff… tus palabras ya no tienen ningún efecto sobre mí, _ma lady_\- dijo el apodo que tenía para la heroína en tono burlón- tomaré tu Miraculoussss, y por fin veré la cara de la chica que pasó el último año jugando con mis sentimientos-

El chico se lanzó contra ella, y Ladybug saltó para evitarlo, pero no contó con que Chat Blanc se incorporó rápidamente y tomó el tobillo de la heroína, tirando de él y haciéndola caer al suelo de espaldas, sobre la grava.

-Arrggg…- dijo Ladybug, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente y palideciendo al ver las garras de su enemigo dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia ella. Antes de que el chico alcanzara a golpearla, la heroína se giró sobre la grava y se incorporó, lanzado su yoyo a un árbol cercano y usándolo para impulsarse y aterrizar sobre la reja alrededor del jardín du Luxembourg. La heroína entrecerró los ojos al darse cuenta de que estaba parcialmente oculta por el árbol en el que se había impulsado.

-¡Ladybug!- siseó Chat Blanc, buscándola con los dientes apretados y gruñendo furioso- ¡sal de tu escondite, cobarde!-

Ladybug tragó saliva volviendo a temblar. Su _partenaire_ era demasiado poderoso.

-No puedo, no puedo…- susurró para sí misma- no puedo hacer esto, Tikki…-

"Claro que puedes hacer esto, Marinette", dijo Tikki en su mente.

-Pero Chat Noir…- dijo en un susurro.

"Él está bajo el control de Papillon, como todos los demás", dijo la kwami "no sabes todo lo que seguramente lo hizo sufrir para lograr akumatizarlo"

Ladybug asintió. Sabía que seguramente su padre le había hecho cosas horribles. Volvió sus ojos de nuevo hacia la fuente, pero Chat Blanc había desaparecido. Solamente estaban Luka y Kagami inmóviles, tal y como los había dejando. La heroína tembló.

-¿Dónde está…?-

Una mano fría se posó en su hombro.

-Te encontré, _bugginette_\- siseó Chat Blanc en su oído.

-Aaaaah-

Ladybug gritó de la impresión y cayó al suelo del jardín, golpeándose con las ramas del árbol mientras caía. Chat Blanc saltó sobre ella, y la heroína apenas tuvo tiempo de huir.

-Regressssa aquí, _ma lady_\- canturreó Chat Blanc- ¿o acaso quieres jugar al gato y la catarina? No tienes porqué huir de mí, ¿verdad?-

La chica se levantó y respiró hondo para tranquilizarse, intentando imaginar a Chat Noir y no al monstruo que tenía frente a ella, así sería más fácil vencerlo.

-Prefiero llevarte al veterinario, _mon minou_\- respondió astutamente Ladybug mientras que se sacudía el polvo y la grava al haber tenido que rodar por el suelo de nuevo- creo que las últimas croquetas te cayeron mal-

Chat Blanc parpadeó por un momento, pero sacudió la cabeza y volvió a entrecerrar los ojos.

-¿Te cresssss muy graciosa, insecto?- dijo el chico akumatizado, mirando sus garras- voy a afilar mis garras con tu piel, y veremos si sigues riendo-

-Venga, me gustaría verte intentarlo- dijo Ladybug haciendo girar su yoyo.

Ambos se lanzaron a pelear uno contra el otro, Chat Blanc embistiéndola e intentando arañarla con sus garras mientras que Ladybug se protegía con su yoyo. Los ataques de su enemigo se volvieron cada vez más salvajes, y la heroína tenía verdaderos problemas para protegerse de ellos.

-Vamos, pareciera como si no tuvieras sentido del humor, _mon chaton_\- dijo la heroína.

-Dame tu Miraculousssss y dime quien eres en realidad, insecto- rugió el chico.

Ladybug evadió otro zarpazo del chico.

-Chat Noir, por favor, tienes que detenerte- dijo ella- realmente no quiero tener que lastimarte-

Su enemigo se echó a reír, nuevamente esa risa sin humor.

-Ah, Ladybug, eres tan graciosa- dijo su enemigo, sus ojos magenta mirándola intensamente- tú no podrías lastimar a nadie, insecto. Y mi nombre es Chat Blanc-

La chica dio un paso atrás.

-Chat Blanc es una mala copia- dijo Ladybug, dejando de girar su yoyo por un momento- tú eres Chat Noir, Adrien, el chico que amo. No me voy a rendir. Te voy a liberar de la influencia de Papillon-

Chat Blanc volvió a parpadear como si estuviera intentando recordar algo, pero rápidamente frunció el entrecejo.

-Cometiste un error- siseó el villano al lanzarse contra ella. Ladybug dio un paso hacia atrás, pero tropezó con una piedra y cayó de espaldas sobre la grava. Antes de que pudiera incorporarse, el villano cayó sobre ella.

-Arggg…-

-Jaque mate, Ladybug- dijo Chat Blanc, gruñendo y mostrando sus colmillos a escasos centímetros del rostro de la heroína.

Ladybug usó todo su autocontrol para no temblar ante la presencia de Chat Blanc, a pesar de que sus largos colmillos estaban demasiado cerca de su cuello. Sentía el aliento de su enemigo sobre su rostro. Intentó levantarse pero el chico puso sus pies sobre sus tobillos, inmovilizándola y causándole dolor cuando intentaba moverse. Sus manos fueron forzadas sobre su cabeza por una de sus garras, mientras que acercaba peligrosamente la otra a su cuello.

-_Chaton_…- dijo apretando los dientes.

-No importa lo que digas, _bugginette_\- dijo el chico akumatizado, una de sus garras recorriendo la piel de su cuello y causándole un horrible escalofrío- quizá podría divertirme haciendo jirones de tu piel cuando haya tomado tu Miraculous-

La heroína tragó saliva. No podía permitir eso. Había prometido que rescataría a Adrien, y eso era lo que tenía pensado hacer. Tras esos despiadados ojos color magenta estaba aún Chat Noir, su _chaton_, su _partenaire_ con quien había peleado desde el principio y quien había salvado su vida en incontables ocasiones.

Era momento de regresar el favor, pero ¿cómo?

Miró de reojo a sus compañeros. Luka seguía inconsciente, y Kagami había comenzado a moverse, pero no se había levantado. Algunos transeúntes estaban cerca, pero no se atrevieron a ayudar a los dos chicos heridos.

-Chat Noir…-

-Te dije que mi nombre es Chat Blanc- siseó el enemigo mostrándole los colmillos- te haré pagar por haberte burlado de mí-

-No me burlé de ti- dijo Ladybug- yo jamás haría algo así. Papillon te engañó para poder akumatizarte-

Por tercera vez Chat Blanc miró a Ladybug parpadeando un par de veces. La silueta de una mariposa apareció frente a sus ojos.

-_No la escuches, Chat Blanc_\- dijo la voz de Papillon en su mente- _sabes que Ladybug dirá lo que sea para protegerse a sí misma y a su amante_-

-Arggg…- se quejó el chico akumatizado, llevándose las manos a la cabeza como si le doliera.

-No lo escuches, _chaton_\- dijo Ladybug, y aprovechó que el chico la había soltado para tomar la cabeza de Chat Blanc y lo acercó a ella, conectando sus labios con los suyos. El chico abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por un momento, sin entender lo que estaba pasando, y miró con sorpresa a la heroína una vez que separaron sus labios.

-Ladybug…-

Los ojos de Chat Blanc se volvieron verdes por un momento, pero aquello solo duró un segundo antes de volver a ser magenta.

-Por favor regresa a mí, _chaton_…- dijo ella en voz baja.

Por un momento la heroína creyó que había logrado hacer reaccionar a su _partenaire_, pero éste se echó a reír, volviendo a poner sus garras en el cuello de la heroína.

-No tienes ningún efecto sobre mí, Ladybug- rió Chat Blanc, apretando el cuello de la chica mientras que arrugaba la nariz con una expresión de desprecio- tus palabras no significan nada para mí…-

Ladybug lo miró horrorizada al sentir los dedos del villano cerca de sus oídos. La chica cerró los ojos al sentirse atrapada.

-¡Chat Noir, detente por favor!- dijo la chica con desesperación.

Al escuchar su voz, Chat Blanc se detuvo, mirando a la chica debajo de él con una expresión extrañada.

-_Ma lady_\- dijo el chico, sus ojos volviéndose verdes por un momento. Sus ojos pasaron del rostro asustado de la chica a su propia mano, la cual se estaba cerrando alrededor del cuello de ella y su otra mano en su oído- ¿qué estoy…?-

Ladybug lo miró boquiabierta mientras que el chico retiraba sus manos de ella con una expresión asustada. Ahí estaba Chat Noir, Adrien, de regreso.

-Chat Noir- dijo ella, tocando su mejilla con su mano derecha- Adrien, quédate conmigo-

Los ojos verdes del chico temblaron por un momento, pero no duró mucho tiempo, pues la silueta de mariposa apareció frente a su rostro, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos y apretarlos.

-Arggg…-

-_Chat Blanc, ¿qué rayos estás haciendo?_\- dijo la voz de Papillon dentro de su mente- _¡termina con ella y toma su Miraculous!_-

-No puedo hacer eso, ella es… aaaaaarggg…- Chat Blanc soltó a Ladybug, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza- déjame…-

-_Obedece inmediatamente lo que te digo, Chat Blanc, o todo el dolor regresará_\- escuchó la voz de Papillon en su mente.

-¡No!- dijo Chat Blanc, sacudiendo la cabeza- no te ayudaré… a lastimar a _ma lady_-

Ladybug lo miró boquiabierta. ¿Se estaba resistiendo a Papillon?

-Tú puedes vencerlo, _chaton_\- dijo la heroína, deslizándose sobre el suelo para salir de bajo el chico y dio un paso atrás. Se incorporó de rodillas y puso sus manos en los hombros de él- no lo escuches-

Con un nuevo grito de dolor, Chat Blanc cayó de rodillas junto a la heroína, y finalmente dejó de moverse. Cuando sus ojos se volvieron a abrir, éstos ahora tenían un enfermizo color rojo, y una horrible sonrisa sádica apareció en sus labios.

-¡Chat Noir!- dijo ella, llevándose las manos a la boca y alejándose instintivamente de él.

-Lo lamento, Ladybug- dijo Chat Blanc con una voz que no era la suya- pero en vista de que mi pequeña marioneta decidió desobedecerme, he tomado el control de su cuerpo- rió maliciosamente- prepárate a perder tu Miraculous-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Pues bueno, esta es la primera parte de la batalla contra Chat Blanc. Ryuuko y Viperion cayeron ya, ahora veremos cómo le va a Ladybug, si es que ella puede sola contra su _partenaire_ controlado por Papillon. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	31. Capítulo 31

Resumen: Tras caer en cuenta de lo peligrosa que es Lila, Adrien decidió que no podía seguir con la misma estrategia. La mentirosa se volvió contra él, pero decidió atacarlo donde más le dolería. A su vez, Kagami descubrió que tenía algo en común con Marinette además del chico del que estaban enamoradas: su desconfianza y disgusto hacia Lila.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

FRAGMENTACIÓN

CAPÍTULO 31

_Subconsciente de Chat Blanc_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Adrien abrió los ojos confundido, con la sensación de que su cuerpo estaba entumido. Sabía que había estado muy triste por alguna razón, pero no lograba recordar porqué. Tampoco sabía dónde estaba. A su alrededor había solo oscuridad. Sintió sus rodillas contra el suelo, su cuerpo entumido como si hubiera estado en esa posición mucho tiempo sin moverse. Cuando intentó moverse, un desagradable toque eléctrico lo recorrió.

-Ouch…-

Levantó la mirada y vio algo sobre él. Se veía borroso, pero era un manchón de color azul. Entrecerró los ojos para aclarar su mirada, y pronto vio que los manchones eran un par de ojos del tono más hermoso de azul.

"Los ojos de Ladybug", pensó el chico, sonriendo para sí mismo.

_No lo escuches, chaton._

Adrien abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar esa voz; era la voz de Ladybug. Le estaba hablando a él, y parecía estar preocupada por alguna razón. ¿No escuchar a quién? No escuchaba otra voz que no fuera la de ella.

-Ladybug- alcanzó a balbucear.

Al parpadear de nuevo, el par de ojos que vio frente a ella se convirtieron en el rostro de la heroína, quien seguía mirándolo fijamente con ¿miedo? Eso no estaba bien. Ladybug no tenía miedo nunca de nadie, y mucho menos tenía porque tener miedo de él. ¿Porqué lo estaba mirando así?

_Por favor regresa a mí, chaton…_

El corazón de Adrien dio un vuelco. ¿Porqué Ladybug estaba pidiéndole que regresara? Si él jamás dejaría su lado. Si Ladybug era el sol, y él no podía hacer otra cosa más que seguirla como una polilla que sigue la luz. Trató de verbalizarlo, pero escuchó otra voz, esta vez la suya, hablando en su sitio.

-_No tienes ningún efecto sobre mí, Ladybug_\- escuchó su propia voz en un tono despectivo, como si sus labios se movieran por su propia cuenta. Y lo más alarmante de todo, vio una de sus manos cerrándose alrededor del cuello de la chica- _tus palabras no significan nada…_-

-¡No!- dijo Adrien, intentando ponerse de pie, pero nuevamente el toque eléctrico lo forzó a quedarse sobre sus rodillas- ¡no, déjala! ¡No quiero lastimarla!-

_¡Chat Noir, detente por favor!_

Adrien frunció el entrecejo y se puso de pie de golpe, ignorando las descargas eléctricas que sintió al hacerlo. Tan pronto como estuvo de pie sintió como si se transportara fuera de ese sitio, dentro del jardín du Luxembourg, con Ladybug inmovilizada bajo su cuerpo, sus pies sobre los tobillos de ella, su mano derecha cerrándose sobre su cuello y la otra peligrosamente cerca de los preciados aretes.

-_Ma lady_\- Adrien se escuchó a sí mismo decir, mirando alternadamente cada una de sus manos cubiertas con guantes blancos y largas garras. ¿Porqué su traje era blanco?- ¿qué estoy…?-

El chico vio el alivio aparecer en los ojos de Ladybug, y el suave contacto de su mano en su mejilla, acariciándola.

-Chat Noir- la escuchó decir- Adrien, quédate conmigo-

¡Siempre! Adrien quiso gritar que siempre se quedaría con ella, que no quería volver a separarse de su Lady, pero no pudo. Un horrible dolor de cabeza se apoderó de él, haciéndolo gritar, y la silueta de una mariposa apareció frente a sus ojos.

-Aaaaarggg…- Adrien no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la cabeza, apretando los dientes y cerrando los ojos. Dolía mucho.

-_Chat Blanc, ¿qué rayos estás haciendo?_\- dijo una horrible voz dentro de su mente, resonando como si quisiera ensordecerlo- _¡termina con ella y toma su Miraculous!_-

-No puedo, ella es… aaaaaarggg…- dijo Adrien, apartándose de Ladybug sin soltar su cabeza- déjame…-

-_Obedece inmediatamente lo que te digo, Chat Blanc, o todo el dolor regresará_\- repitió la voz.

No quería que el dolor regresara. No quería sufrir, pero no podía permitir que nada malo le pasara a Ladybug. ¡Él era Chat Noir, no podía hacer nada para lastimarla!

-¡No!- dijo él, sacudiendo la cabeza con firmeza- no te ayudaré… a lastimar a _ma lady_-

Después de decir eso, Adrien sintió como si un par de manos tomaran sus hombros y lo jalaran hacia atrás, alejándolo de Ladybug, del jardin de Luxembourg y de la realidad, devolviéndolo al sitio oscuro rodeado de nada en el que había despertado.

_Tú puedes vencerlo, chaton. No lo escuches._

La voz de Ladybug se escuchaba cada vez más lejos.

"¡No! No quiero irme. ¡No me alejes de ella!"

La fuerza que lo devolvió a ese horrible sitio lo forzó a caer de rodillas nuevamente, y fue cuando el chico miró hacia atrás. Sonriéndole maliciosamente había otro Adrien, que parecía estar formado de una nube humo color negro.

El akuma.

-Quédate quieto- siseó el akuma, tomando nuca con sus manos y empujando su cabeza hacia el suelo- y espera a que destruyamos a Ladybug-

x-x-x

_Jardin du Luxembourg_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Ladybug miró horrorizada el a Chat Blanc caer bajo el control de Papillon, esta vez sin ser el dueño de sus acciones. La chica se puso de pie furiosa y dio un paso atrás e hizo girar su yoyo.

-¿No fue suficiente para ti haber lastimado a Adrien para poderlo akumatizar?- dijo Ladybug en un tono furioso- ¡ahora lo estás usando contra su voluntad!-

-Todo esto es tu culpa, Ladybug- dijo la voz de Papillon desde el cuerpo de Chat Blanc- tú fuiste la que puso a mi propio hijo en mi contra. Pero al final valdrá la pena, cuando obtenga tu Miraculous-

-¿Crees que voy a permitir que te salgas con la tuya, después de lo que le hiciste a mi _chaton_?- dijo la heroína con una expresión furiosa- ni Adrien ni yo vamos a permitirlo-

Chat Blanc rió.

-Ya veremos- dijo Papillon, haciendo que Chat Blanc se lanzara contra ella.

Su enemigo, controlado por Papillon, parecía un animal rabioso lanzando zarpazos contra ella e intentando morderla. La heroína saltó a la copa de un árbol y tomó su yoyo.

-LUCKY CHARM- dijo ella, y un bastón idéntico al de Chat Noir cayó en sus manos- ¿qué debo hacer con esto?¿Pelear contra él con esto?-

No pudo seguir pensando en ello porque Chat Blanc volvió a lanzarse contra ella, sus zarpazos y ataques cada vez más feroces contra ella. Ladybug saltó para alejarse de él, acercándose cada vez más a la fuente. La chica resbaló y cayó de espaldas sobre la grava.

-Aaaargg…-

-CATACLISM-

Ladybug palideció al ver la mano de Chat Blanc con su poder destructor activado a escasos centímetros de sus ojos. Se cubrió la cara con los antebrazos, sabiendo que no habría nada que pudiera hacer para protegerse, pero su enemigo se detuvo antes de alcanzar a tocarla, como si estuviera paralizado.

-Aaaarggg…- se quejó Chat Blanc, todo su cuerpo temblando, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo- Ladybug… detenme…-

-¿Adrien?-

-Por favor…- dijo el chico akumatizado en un tono lastimero- mi anillo... detenme…-

A la heroína no le gustó nada lo que tenía que hacer, pero el tiempo apremiaba y si no lo hacía, Papillon tomaría de nuevo el control y los lastimaría a ambos. Adrien ya le había dicho donde estaba el akuma.

-Lo siento, _chaton_, pero esto es por tu bien- dijo ella, tomando el bastón que había obtenido con su Lucky Charm y golpeándolo en la cabeza y dejándolo noqueado en el suelo. El poder Destructivo del chico desintegró la estatua de la fuente cuando éste puso su mano sobre ella, y Ladybug pudo tomar su anillo y romperlo.

Tras purificar el akuma y devolver todo a la normalidad, las heridas de Luka y Kagami fueron curadas, y el poder de Papillon abandonó finalmente a Adrien. El chico cayó pesadamente hacia delante, y Ladybug lo atrapó en sus brazos. No estaba herido, pero el haberse resistido al akuma lo había dejado agotado.

-Adrien- dijo Ladybug sin soltarlo- Adrien, ¿te encuentras bien?-

El chico rubio abrió sus ojos con una sonrisa cansada.

-_Ma lady…_\- dijo él en voz baja, abrazándola por la cintura, aferrándose a ella como su vida dependiera de ello- gracias… gracias por sacar esa cosa… lo siento, no debí haber dejado que Papillon…-

-Shhhh… todo está bien- sonrió Ladybug mientras frotaba su espalda en círculos para ayudarlo a sentirse mejor- estás a salvo, y eso es lo que importa-

Adrien siguió abrazándola por unos minutos. Cuando se sintió mejor, el chico se separó de ella y tomó los Miraculous que había tomado de Kagami y Luka, devolviéndolos con una expresión compungida.

-Lo siento tanto, chicos, los lastimé y…-

-Está bien- lo interrumpió Kagami seriamente mientras que tomaba su Mirauculous y acunaba sus manos para abrazar a Longg, quien parecía asustado de haber sido arrebatado de ella por Chat Blanc- no eras tú mismo-

Luka no dijo nada, solo sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro. Adrien iba a decir algo más, pero Ladybug lo abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho de nuevo, respirando aliviada de haberlo recuperado por fin.

Una sombra pasó sobre ellos, y ambos chicos se separaron abruptamente. Levantaron la mirada, y se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de Mayura. La villana cayó frente a ellos, amenazándolos con su abanico y mirándolos con una sonrisa curiosa.

-Parece que ni siquiera con los poderes que te brindó Papillon puedes hacer algo bien, Adrien- dijo Mayura fríamente, acercándose a ellos mientras que Ladybug se interponía entre Adrien y su enemiga- hazte a un lado, Ladybug. Lo llevaré de regreso a donde pertenece. No tienes nada que hacer con él-

-Jamás- dijo ella sin apartarse, sacando su yoyo y haciéndolo girar, lista para pelear con ella si era necesario- ni tú ni Papillon volverán a acercarse a él-

Mayura parecía a punto de atacarlos, pero antes de que Ladybug pudiera hacer algo, Ryuuko la golpeó con su espada para alejarla. Ella y Viperion se habían transformado nuevamente durante el intercambio, interponiéndose entre Mayura y los dos chicos. La villana pareció entender que había perdido su ventaja que tenía y huyó.

Ladybug entrecerró los ojos al verla alejarse, confundida por su actitud. Le extrañaba que no hubiera apoyado a Chat Blanc con un amok, pero no se quejaba. Sus aretes sonaron su primera advertencia.

-Debemos irnos de aquí antes de que Papillon y Mayura piensen en enviar otro villano contra nosotros- dijo la heroína, volviéndose al rubio- estaremos a salvo en el apartamento del maestro Fu. Plagg estará muy aliviado de verte…-

Pero Adrien no la estaba escuchando.

-Espera- dijo Adrien señalando a un punto sobre ellos- ¿qué es eso?-

Ladybug levantó la vista. Un pequeño punto color verde se alcanzó a ver sobre ellos, seguido de una masa de color negro que cayó en picada hacia ellos. Adrien lo reconoció cuando cayó en sus manos.

Eran Plagg y su Miraculous. El pequeño kwami respiraba agitadamente en las manos de su portador, y habría sonreído al ver que se encontraba a salvo, pero en vez de ello tenía una expresión preocupada.

-¿Plagg?- dijo Ladybug.

-Plagg, ¿qué sucedió?- dijo Adrien.

-Alguien atacó… al maestro Fu…- dijo débilmente el kwami- me dio tu Miraculous para que huyera con él-

X-x-x

_Apartamento del maestro Fu_

_Poco antes_

El maestro Fu había estado mirando la televisión con creciente preocupación. Chat Blanc había vencido a Viperion y Ryuuko, y seguramente sería sabio retirar esos Miraculous de circulación antes de que Papillon ataque a sus identidades civiles para obtenerlos o intentar akumatizarlos como había hecho con Chloé.

Se sintió un poco mal por ellos dos. La verdad Luka y Kagami habían sido leales compañeros de Ladybug y Chat Noir, pero tendría que traer de vuelta a Sass y a Longg mientras Papillon no fuera vencido.

Y luego estaba el problema de Chat Noir. Era un grave problema que Papillon supiera su verdadera identidad, pero a diferencia de Viperion y Ryuuko, no podía asignar a un nuevo Chat Noir para pelear al lado de Ladybug. No sería justo para Plagg o Adrien, e incluso si lo hiciera, un nuevo héroe sin la experiencia del actual sería un lastre para Ladybug.

No, Chat Noir tendría que conservar su Miraculous, pero tendría que tomar sus precauciones.

Wayzz se posó a su lado mientras que el maestro Fu tomaba la Miraclebox y la abría. Tenía que confiar en Marinette, sabía que ella vencería a Chat Blanc y traería a Adrien de regreso. No quería mostrarle a Plagg lo que Papillon había hecho con su elegido, pero más valía estar seguro. Le daría una poción especial para proteger a su elegido de la influencia de Papillon .

-¿Está seguro de querer devolverle el Miraculous, maestro?- dijo Wayzz.

-Adrien es el único que complementa a Marinette. No tenemos otro candidato, y es demasiado pronto para reemplazarlo- dijo Fu- estoy seguro de que, al terminar esta pelea, Papillon se preparará para la batalla final. Sobre todo porque…-

Se interrumpió. Escuchó pasos sobre el techo. No era Ladybug, porque ella aún estaba peleando en la pantalla. Frunció el entrecejo y tomó el anillo del Gato Negro de la Miraclebox y llamó a Plagg.

-No hay tiempo de explicarte, Plagg- dijo el anciano- Ladybug está en el jardin du Luxembourg. Corre y entrégale el Miraculous-

Plagg dudó un momento, pero sabía cuando el maestro Fu estaba preocupado, así que asintió y salió rápidamente por la ventana. Después de ello tomó los Miraculous del zorro y de la abeja, y cerró la Miraclebox, escondiéndola nuevamente dentro del gramófono.

-Lo siento, Trixx, Pollen. Ustedes dos van a tener que ser la distracción- dijo el anciano antes de guardar la caja y volverse a enfrentar al intruso.

x-x-x

_Balcón del apartamento de los Dupain-Cheng_

_Más tarde_

Después de que Mayura huyó de donde se encontraban, Luka y Kagami devolvieron sus Miraculous a Ladybug, quien los tomó con pena pero sabía que era lo mejor para todos, ellos dos incluidos. Longg estaba un poco triste de tener que despedirse de Kagami por segunda vez.

Después de ello, la heroína se había vuelto a Adrien.

-No puedes seguir quedándote en casa del maestro Fu, Papillon lo atacó y no sabemos dónde está escondido. Se que él contactará con nosotros cuando esté a salvo- dijo Ladybug- te llevaré a mi casa por esta noche, y mañana averiguaremos qué es lo que vamos a hacer a partir de ahora-

Adrien parpadeó. ¿Acaso estaba diciendo que iba a…?

-Transfórmate y sígueme- dijo Ladybug antes de que el chico pudiera preguntar algo, y llevándose la mano derecha al oído donde sonaba la alarma de su Miraculous- me queda poco tiempo antes de detransformarme-

Adrien asintió seriamente e hizo lo que la chica le indicó, transformándose en Chat Noir y siguiéndola por los techos de París, mirando hacia atrás de tanto en tanto para asegurarse de que no estuvieran siguiéndolos.

Conforme se alejaban del sitio de la batalla, el familiar paisaje cercano a su antiguo colegio comenzó a aparecer bajo los pies de Adrien. Su corazón latía con fuerza cuando vio el sitio que había visitado en el pasado, cuando creyó buena idea pasar algo de tiempo con una buena amiga. ¿Acaso eso era posible?

Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando ambos se detuvieron sobre el balcón sobre la habitación de Marinette.

La chica entró por el tragaluz en el suelo del balcón y le hizo una seña para que entrara tras ella. Chat Noir obedeció inmediatamente, entrando tras ella a la habitación familiar donde había jugado videojuegos con ella, donde habían peleado contra L'Insaissisable.

Y pensar que todo el tiempo, estaba en casa de Ladybug. Que todo el tiempo había estado yendo a clases con Ladybug.

-Marinette- dijo Chat Noir finalmente, mientras que la heroína se volvía hacia él. Ladybug sonrió y puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios mientras que se detransformaba. El chico parpadeó, boquiabierto. Su maravillosa compañera era su _partenaire_.

Chat Noir se lanzó a abrazarla y se detransformó. La abrazó como si se le fuera a escapar en cualquier momento. ¡Por fin la había encontrado! Había encontrado a la mujer de sus sueños, que era al mismo tiempo la chica que había hecho hasta lo imposible porque su encierro fuera lo menos horrible posible y la heroína que lo había liberado del poder de Papillon.

-Eras tú…- dijo el chico- Marinette, eras tú todo este tiempo-

Marinette sonrió.

-Por supuesto que era yo, _chaton_\- dijo ella con una sonrisa. Adrien se separó de ella por un momento, sonriendo al ver sus mejillas sonrojadas. ¡Había hecho sonrojar a Ladybug! Adrien no sabía si podía explotar de felicidad, pero estaba muy cerca de ello. Y el beso que la chica puso en su mejilla lo acercaba cada vez más a la combustión espontánea.

-_Ma lady…_\- dijo Adrien, algunas lágrimas de felicidad fluyendo de sus ojos.

-Shhh… no levantes tanto la voz- dijo ella- _papa_ y _maman_ estarán fuera de París a partir de mañana, y podemos planear con calma nuestro siguiente movimiento-

Adrien asintió seriamente.

-Bien, bajaré a hablar con mis papás, y traeré algo de comer para ambos- dijo ella mientras que besaba su mejilla- espérame aquí-

El chico solo asintió automáticamente mientras que Marinette bajaba a la panadería a buscar algo de comer. Se dejó caer sobre el diván mientras que Tikki y Plagg recargaban energías con sus respectivos alimentos favoritos.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía que las cosas estaban comenzando a mejorar.

x-x-x

_Fuera del apartamento de la familia Tsurugi_

_Al mismo tiempo_

A diferencia de Adrien y Marinette, Luka y Kagami no tuvieron un regreso a casa muy feliz que digamos. Ambos habían renunciado voluntariamente a sus respectivos Miraculous ahora que Papillon conocía sus identidades secretas, sabían que no había nada más que hacer, pero aún así tenían una sensación de derrota.

Luka había intentado hablar sobre ese asunto con ella, pero Kagami se había negado a responderle y dirigirle una sola palabra en el camino de regreso a casa.

El chico no comprendía que era lo que estaba pasando con ella. ¿Estaba preocupada por Papillon? Ahora que no tenían los Miraculous, no estarían en peligro, pues no tenían nada que el villano quisiera. ¿Porqué parecía tan preocupada?

-Kagami. ¡Hey, Kagami!- dijo Luka finalmente alcanzándola.

-Tu casa está hacia el lado contrario- dijo la chica fríamente.

-Sí sé donde vivo, muchas gracias- dijo Luka frunciendo el entrecejo- pero te estoy siguiendo porque necesito hablar contigo-

-Si no te has dado cuenta, no deseo hablar contigo- dijo Kagami.

Luka se detuvo por un momento mientras que la chica siguió caminando, sorprendido por su actitud con él, pero finalmente el chico se recuperó de su sorpresa y se echó a correr tras ella para alcanzarla.

-Sé que te sientes mal por lo que pasó, pero…-

-Te dije que no quiero hablar contigo, Luka Couffaine- dijo Kagami bruscamente.

-¿Porqué no?- dijo él, ofendido por el cambio de actitud de la chica- ¡éramos compañeros!-

Kagami se detuvo en seco, haciendo que Luka casi chocara contra ella, y se giró para encararlo.

-No quiero que mi madre me vea contigo, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Kagami bruscamente frunciendo el entrecejo- si lo hace estaré en graves problemas, peores de los que ya estoy si es que mi madre se enteró de que yo era Ryuuko. Así que hazme un favor y regresa a casa-

Luka se quedó helado al ver a Kagami entrar a su apartamento, pero una vez que la chica desapareció, le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar cabizbajo hacia la estación de metro. No entendía porqué Kagami se había vuelto tan fría después de que ambos perdieron sus Miraculous, si en el colegio era diferente.

Pero Luka no alcanzó a alejarse mucho, porque antes de que diera un paso más, escuchó un golpe seco y un grito del interior del apartamento.

"¡Kagami!", pensó el chico volviéndose bruscamente y palideciendo antes de echarse a correr al interior del edificio.

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola! Ladybug logró vencer a Chat Blanc con su ayuda y reveló su identidad, pero parece que Kagami está en problemas. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	32. Capítulo 32

Resumen: Tras caer en cuenta de lo peligrosa que es Lila, Adrien decidió que no podía seguir con la misma estrategia. La mentirosa se volvió contra él, pero decidió atacarlo donde más le dolería. A su vez, Kagami descubrió que tenía algo en común con Marinette además del chico del que estaban enamoradas: su desconfianza y disgusto hacia Lila.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

FRAGMENTACIÓN

CAPÍTULO 32

_Apartamento de la familia Tsurugi_

_Poco antes_

Kagami tragó saliva y tembló antes de poner su mano en el pomo de la puerta. Si había alguien a quien le tenía miedo, esa era su madre. Realmente esperaba que la noticia de que ella había estado saltándose clases y entrenamientos de esgrima para pelear contra los akumas no hubiera llegado a sus oídos, porque aunque fuera por una buena causa, su madre estaría furiosa.

-No somos una asociación caritativa- seguramente le diría.

La chica suspiró largamente antes de abrir la puerta. No parecía haber nadie en el recibidor; tal vez esa era una buena señal. Koetsu, el guardaespaldas de su madre, tampoco parecía estar en casa, así que respiró aliviada y entró tras quitarse los zapatos, dejándolos en la entrada.

No se dio cuenta de que un bokken se dirigió hacia ella por la espalda, golpeándola en la nuca y haciéndola caer de cara al suelo.

-Ay…-

Antes de que pudiera levantarse, Kagami sintió la punta del bokken de su madre sobre su espalda, entre sus escápulas.

-_Mère_, yo…-

-Silencio- dijo bruscamente su madre volviéndola a golpear, esta vez en el costado, y arrancándole otro gemido de dolor que la chica había intentado mantener en silencio- ¿cómo explicas el hecho que de las noticias estén mencionando tu nombre como una de las compañeras de Ladybug-

-Ladybug… necesitaba ayuda- dijo Kagami en voz baja, incorporándose de rodillas y sentándose sobre sus talones mientras que abrazaba su costado- hice todo lo posible para no…-

-¿Porqué estabas ayudando a Ladybug?- la interrumpió su madre- ¡deberías estar entrenando para la competencia mundial de esgrima! En cambio, te estabas arriesgando a ser lastimada y ser descalificada por eso-

-Lo sé, pero al final Ladybug regresa todo a la normalidad y…-

-¿Dónde está esa joya?- la interrumpió su madre, extendiendo su mano libre hacia ella- dámela, la confiscaré para que no vuelvas a meterte en problemas-

Kagami parpadeó confundida ante esa orden de su madre. Sí, Tomoe Tsurugi era estricta, pero lo que esperaba que hubiera dicho era que devuelva el Miraculous a Ladybug, no que lo fuera a confiscar. Eso la hizo pensar que algo no estaba bien.

-¡Kagami!- el grito de su madre la devolvió a la realidad.

-No lo tengo- dijo Kagami finalmente- lo devolví a Ladybug porque Papillon descubrió mi…-

PAFF

Otro golpe del bokken la interrumpió, conectando con su hombro derecho, y la hizo caer de lado sobre el suelo.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?- dijo su madre.

-Lo siento, _mère_, yo no…-

Tomoe Tsurugi levantó el bokken para golpearla de nuevo, cuando alguien se interpuso entre ambas, deteniendo el arma con sus manos y haciendo un gesto de dolor, pero mirando a la madre de Kagami con determinación.

-Basta. No va a seguir lastimándola, _madame_\- dijo el recién llegado entre dientes.

-¿Quién…?-

Kagami se llevó las manos a la boca cuando vio a Luka deteniendo el bokken de su madre con el borde de su mano. No, no podía ser. No quería que su madre supiera que era amiga de un chico como él, tan diferente de Adrien Agreste. Seguramente no aprobaría. Aunque ella no podía verlo, si Koetsu llegara a decirle…

-¿Qué estas haciendo, idiota?- dijo Kagami frunciendo el entrecejo y levantándose, deteniendo con una mano su hombro golpeado- ¡te dije que te fueras!-

-No me importa, no voy a dejar que te sigan lastimando- dijo Luka sin quitar los ojos de la madre de Kagami.

Tomoe frunció el entrecejo al escuchar la voz del chico. No era Adrien Agreste, y el hecho de que Kagami le haya dicho que se fuera era porque seguramente no aprobaría de él. Eso fue suficiente para ella. La mujer separó el bokken del chico y Luka se relajó, creyendo que se alejaría, pero volvió a abanicar el arma contra él, golpeándolo en el hombro y haciéndolo caer en el suelo, sobre su costado derecho.

-Argg…-

-Luka…- dijo Kagami en voz baja, pero se dio cuenta de su error y se cubrió la boca con las manos otra vez.

-Ah, así que el intruso se llama Luka- dijo Tomoe Tsurugi arrugando la frente mientras colocaba la punta de su bokken frente a los ojos del chico como si pudiera verlo- ¿acaso tú eres el otro héroe que fue desenmascarado hoy?-

-_Mère_, Luka solo estaba preocupado por mí- dijo Kagami, levantándose e interponiéndose entre ella y el chico, empujándolo discretamente hacia la puerta para que se fuera- él no sabe… cómo son las cosas en esta casa. Fue un error, pero ya se va y…-

Luka se volvió hacia ella sorprendido. Nunca había visto a Kagami comportarse así. Era como si la chica hubiera sustituida por otra sumisa y mucho menos segura de sí misma. El chico le lanzó una mirada interrogante, pero Kagami sacudió la cabeza y le indicó con los ojos que saliera lo más pronto posible.

Antes de que el chico pudiera moverse, Tomoe volvió a golpear a Kagami con el bokken, haciéndola golpear su cabeza con la pared y cayendo al suelo aturdida. Luka miró horrorizado lo sucedido, y empujó a la mujer para arrodillarse junto a la chica.

-Kagami…- dijo Luka, levantando su cabeza con cuidado. No estaba inconsciente, pero parecía estar aturdida por el golpe. El chico levantó la mirada hacia su madre, entrecerrando los ojos- ¿cómo se atreve a hacer algo así?-

-No es tu asunto- dijo la mujer- Kagami no te necesita, estúpido. No crié a una chica para que tenga que ser rescatada por un perdedor como tú-

-Yo sé que Kagami no necesita ser rescatada, por mí o por nadie- dijo Luka en un tono serio y aparentemente amable, pero sus ojos estaban ardiendo de furia- pero no me voy a quedar cruzado de brazos cuando usted la está maltratando, _madame_-

Tsurugi-san lo miró e intentó golpearlo de nuevo, pero el chico detuvo el bokken de nuevo con sus manos.

-No es tu asunto- repitió ella- Kagami es mi hija, y puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella. Es mía-

-Kagami no le pertenece, ni a usted ni a nadie- respondió Luka, cada vez más molesto por esa situación- no voy a dejar que la siga lastimando-

Tsurugi-san sonrió maliciosamente y, antes de que Luka pudiera caer en cuenta de lo que sucedió, sintió un golpe en la parte posterior de su cabeza, cayendo al suelo igual que la chica.

-Aaargg…-

-Idiota- siseó la mujer- no me interesa si eres amigo de mi hija o no. Necesitaba que ambos estuvieran aquí y fuera de combate. Ahora Papillon tendrá que cumplir su parte del trato…-

Luka palideció al escuchar eso. ¿Era una trampa?¿La madre de Kagami también estaba involucrada con Papillon? No pudo pensar más en ello porque Tsurugi-san golpeó de nuevo, esta vez en la frente, con el bokken.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, Koetsu- alcanzó escuchar a la madre de Kagami antes de que todo se fuera a negro- llama a Gabriel-san y dile que tengo lo que me pidió-

x-x-x

_Habitación de Marinette_

_Más tarde_

Tras haber cenado juntos lo que Marinette subió a su habitación, ambos chicos habían aprovechado el tiempo para descansar, aunque sabían que ninguno de los dos podrían dormir después de lo que había pasado hasta que hubieran hablado, a pesar de que los kwamis, especialmente Tikki, estaban tan agotados que se quedaron dormidos casi de inmediato.

Adrien se había recostado junto a ella bajo el tragaluz que iba a hacia el balcón, fuera de las mantas de la cama para no incomodar a Marinette, y tenía la idea de bajar a dormir al diván.

-¿Estás seguro?- dijo la chica, mirándolo con preocupación- la noche es fría, y realmente no me molesta. Confío en ti-

-Estaré bien- dijo él- no tengo frío-

-Puedo bajar por una manta-

-No, podrías despertar a tus padres- dijo Adrien encogiendo los hombros como si no fuera tan importante- no deben de sospechar nada, por su propia protección-

Marinette le dijo que eventualmente les diría a sus padres que Adrien se escondía en su casa, pero por el momento prefirió mantener el secreto. No quería arriesgarse a que sus padres dijeran algo por accidente o peor, que ellos cayeran en cuenta de que era Ladybug. Finalmente Marinette aceptó dejar que Adrien durmiera en el diván.

Al caer en cuenta de que su maravillosa amiga Marinette era Ladybug había hecho que Adrien se replanteara todo lo que sabía. Siempre se había sentido atraído hacia ella, pero su amor hacia Ladybug lo había hecho decirse a sí mismo que era solamente una amiga.

-Lo siento tanto, Marinette-

-¿Uh?- dijo ella- ¿de qué hablas?-

-Creo que… rompí tu corazón varias veces- dijo el chico en voz baja- acabo de caer en cuenta de que estaba ciego y…-

-Shhh…- dijo ella, poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios. Rayos, se sentía raro hacer eso siendo Marinette y Adrien, no Ladybug y Chat Noir- está bien. Yo también te rompí el corazón, ¿no? Lo siento, _chaton_-

-Creo que somos igual de ciegos- dijo él.

-Esa es la subestimación del siglo- dijo Marinette.

Adrien rió en voz baja y se acurrucó a su lado, buscando con su frente la mano de la chica. Ésta no se hizo del rogar y comenzó a masajear su cuero cabelludo, haciéndolo sonreír y ronronear en voz baja.

-Te amo, Marinette- dijo el chico en voz baja- perdóname por tardar tanto en darme cuenta-

La chica rió y se acercó a él para besar su frente.

-Soy un idiota- continuó Adrien- estaba celoso de Viperion porque pensé que…- se interrumpió y levantó los ojos hacia ella- ¿puedo…. puedo preguntar por Luka?-

Marinette sonrió.

-Es cierto que en el pasado, cuando creí que estabas enamorado de Kagami, lo considere…- comenzó a decir ella- Luka es un buen chico, pero me di cuenta que tú eres el único a quien amo-

Adrien no dijo nada. Todo eso de las identidades secretas había causado muchos problemas y dolor en sus corazones. Antes de que continuaran su conversación, un mensaje llegó al celular de la heroína. Era del maestro Fu.

_T: Marinette, espero que Adrien y tú estén a salvo, y que Plagg los haya encontrado. Mayura me atacó. Logré escapar de ella, pero me temo que robó tres Miraculous. Por favor, protejan los Miraculous del dragón y de la serpiente. Cuando me asegure de que es seguro, les haré saber mi ubicación. Tengan cuidado, Papillon puede utilizar la ventaja de tener más Miraculous a su disposición._

Los dos chicos suspiraron al leer el mensaje.

-¿Qué Miraculous tomó Mayura?- preguntó Adrien, y Marinette escribió esa pregunta en su respuesta.

_T: El zorro, la abeja y la tortuga._

Los dos chicos se miraron entre sí en silencio, preocupados por lo sucedido con esos tres Miraculous. Trixx, Pollen y sobre todo Wayzz estaban en poder de Papillon.

-Tenemos que descansar y recuperar fuerzas- dijo Marinette después de unos minutos, finalmente rompiendo el silencio- no podemos seguir solo combatiendo akumas. Mañana atacaremos el sótano de la mansión y venceremos juntos a Papillon de una vez por todas-

Adrien asintió con seguridad. Al día siguiente detendrían a su padre.

x-x-x

_Colegio Françoise Dupont_

_A la mañana siguiente_

Lila sonrió mientras que entraba al colegio como si fuera la reina del lugar Había regresado como si nada hubiera pasado en los últimos días, pero tenía un plan que llevar a cabo. Sabía que la mayoría de sus compañeros en el aula de _mademoiselle_ Bustier aún creían ciegamente en lo que decía. Solo Alix, Nathaniel y Juleka parecían ser inmunes a sus historias.

La castaña se dirigió hacia el aula repasando mentalmente su historia para poder obtener lo que necesitaba. Sonrió maliciosamente, pensando que Nino y sobre todo Alya creerían todo lo que ella dijera. También tenía que mantenerse alejada de Alix, y todo saldría bien.

Entró al aula y tomó asiento en su sitio, fingiendo estar triste y cabizbaja.

-_Salut_, Lila- dijo Alya sentándose a su lado- ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Yo… estoy tan triste por todo lo que Ladybug le hizo a Adrien…- dijo Lila, comenzando a dejar que las falsas lágrimas fluyeran por sus mejillas.

-Pffff…- dijo Alix en voz alta, ganándose una mirada de enojo por parte de Alya- ¿están ciegas o no vieron que Adrien es Chat Noir? Y Chat Noir siempre ha amado a Ladybug, todos lo sabemos. Y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, Alya. ¿O no eras tú la que editaba el Ladyblog?-

Alya frunció el entrecejo, mirando a Alix con una expresión de advertencia.

-Ladybug engañó a Adrien- dijo Lila sollozando- ella era mi amiga, pero siempre ha estado celosa de mí. Y ahora me quitó a Adrien a pesar de que no quería ir con ella-

-Pfff… ¡tonterías!- dijo Alix.

-No la escuches, Lila- dijo la pelirroja aún mirando furiosa a Alix- Marinette le lavó el cerebro también, y no sabe hacer más que repetir sus mentiras-

-Mira quien habla- siseó Alix en voz baja, pero no tan baja como para que las otras chicas no escucharan.

Aunque Alya estaba furiosa, Lila sonrió maliciosamente mientras que estaba mirando hacia otro lado. Resumiendo su papel, la castaña se levantó y salió corriendo del aula, sollozando en voz alta para que todos la escucharan.

-Ya dejen de pelear… como si no estuviera lo bastante triste…- exclamó antes de salir del aula.

Alya se puso de pie y la siguió junto con Nino para ver que sucedía. Lila sabía que harían eso, y se quedó en una banca en el patio del colegio, cubriéndose la cara con las manos y continuando con su falso llanto cuando ellos dos llegaron.

-¿Qué sucede, Lila?- dijo Alya- no escuches las tonterías de Alix. ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudarte?-

-Solo quiero recuperar a Adrien- dijo Lila sollozando- Ladybug se volvió…- se interrumpió por un momento- no me gusta hablar mal de los demás, pero… creo que tengo que exponerla…-fingió un escalofrío- pero que no salga de aquí… si Ladybug llegara a enterarse, todos estaríamos en peligro-

Alya y Nino se miraron entre sí. Si bien el chico no estaba muy seguro de querer escuchar un secreto tan peligroso, la pelirroja no pudo con su curiosidad.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, Lila- dijo Alya.

La chica castaña hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no sonreír maliciosamente. Era demasiado fácil. Sabía que tenía a Alya, que ella no dudaría nada de lo que dijera, y que Nino la seguiría.

-Lo que pasa es que Ladybug tiene en sus manos el poder de devolverle la felicidad a Adrien- comenzó a decir Lila sin dejar su fingido llanto- pero se niega a hacerlo-

x-x-x

_Habitación de Marinette_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Adrien abrió los ojos horas antes, cuando la luz comenzó a filtrarse por el tragaluz sobre sus cabezas. A pesar de haber acordado que se dormiría en el diván, se había quedado dormido a los pies de Marienette Había gruñido y se había ovillado nuevamente al lado de su Lady, hundiendo su rostro entre las mantas en un costado de la chica.

Más tarde, cuando por fin despertó antes que Marinette, se sorprendió al ver una manta sobre él. Frunció el entrecejo. Si recordaba bien, él se había quedado fuera de las mantas de la cama, para no incomodar a Marinette.

"¿Cómo ocurrió esto?" pensó el chico "¿Marinette bajó finalmente por la manta?"

_FLASHBACK_

_Horas antes_

_-Tom, ven a ver esto- susurró Sabine Cheng a su esposo mientras que señalaba la trampilla que llevaba a la habitación de Marinette. Ambos adultos subieron a la habitación de su hija con cuidado de no hacer ruido, y se asomaron hacia la cama de la chica._

_Marinette dormía profundamente, sin moverse a pesar de la luz de la luna a través de la trampilla. Pero no fue eso lo que llamó la atención de ambos, sino el chico rubio durmiendo en la cama de su hija, ovillado entre ella y la pared, abrazándose y temblando levemente de frío, pero también estaba profundamente dormido._

_-Mmm… interesante- dijo Tom, volviéndose a su esposa, quien llevaba una manta gruesa en sus brazos- parece que mañana tendremos que preparar un desayuno un poco más sustancioso para estos dos-_

_Sabine asintió y subió la escalera de nuevo, esbozando una sonrisa maternal. Sabía la situación en la que estaba Adrien. Todo París sabía que él había sido Chat Noir, protegiendo París y a su familia, y ahora había tenido que refugiarse con ellos porque seguramente los rumores eran ciertos y su padre era Papillon._

_La mujer extendió la manta sobre el chico, doblando los bordes y asegurándose de que estuviera bien cubierto. Al sentir la manta caliente, Adrien suspiró en sus sueños, y Sabine no pudo evitar acercarse a él y despejarle la cara en un gesto maternal, moviendo sus cabellos dorados con cuidado._

_-Merci, maman…-_

_Esas palabras escaparon de los labios del chico, haciendo sonreír a Sabine._

_-Buenas noches- dijeron los dos adultos antes de salir de la habitación._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Adrien movió suavemente a la chica para despertarla.

-Marinette, despierta- dijo el chico en voz baja.

-Mmmm…- gruñó ella, molesta por haber sido despertada- ¿qué sucede?-

-Eh… creo que tus padres nos descubrieron- dijo Adrien.

-¿Porqué lo dices?- preguntó Marinette, parpadeando repetidamente para intentar aclarar su visión y despertar. Adrien la miraba con una leve sonrisa preocupada, pero la sonrisa llegó a sus ojos cuando vio los de ella.

¿Porqué tenía que verse tan guapo a esa hora de la mañana? Además, hizo la nota mental pensando que, si lo hubiera visto recién levantado en el pasado, hubiera sabido inmediatamente que era Chat Noir.

-Porque amanecí con una manta extraña encima- dijo Adrien, mostrándosela- y además, hay dos tazas de chocolate caliente y dos platos con desayuno en tu escritorio-

Marinette volvió a gruñir. Adrien tenía razón, y tendría mucho que explicarle a sus padres, pero sabía que le creerían y que la apoyarían. Solamente tendría que ocultarles la verdad sobre el hecho de que ella era Ladybug.

-Bueno, no podemos hacer nada al respecto más que explicarles lo que podamos decirles- dijo la chica intentando desperezarse- vamos, desayunemos antes de que se enfríe, y después planearemos nuestro siguiente paso-

Adrien asintió, y mientras bajaban la escalera el celular de Marinette sonó. Tenía dos mensajes.

_Juleka: salut, Marinette. ¿De causalidad sabes dónde está Luka? No regresó a casa anoche y maman está comenzando a preocuparse._

_Wayhem: salut. ¿Acaso estás con Kagami y Luka? Porque ninguno de ustedes tres ha llegado al colegio y mademoiselle Dubois estaba esperando el adelanto del proyecto de ciencias de Kagami. Además, pudieron haberme invitado._

Marinette frunció el entrecejo. Kagami y Luka no estaban donde se suponía que deberían estar. La última vez que los había visto a ambos era después de vencer a Chat Blanc y recoger sus Miraculous. Luka había dicho que acompañaría a la chica a su casa…

-Luka y Kagami no están en el colegio- dijo Marinette- y Juleka dijo que Luka no regresó a su casa ayer-

Adrien frunció el entrecejo.

-Si no fuera por lo que pasó ayer, no me preocuparía por ellos pero…- comenzó a decir el chico cuando el teléfono de Marinette sonó de nuevo.

-Ugh… alerta de akuma- dijo la chica mirando la pantalla- tour Eiffel. Vamos, _chaton_-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Subí el capítulo temprano porque habrá episodio nuevo en un rato. Tomoe estaba trabajando para Papillon también, lo que significa que Luka y Kagami están en problemas. Adrien se quedó en casa de su Lady, pero ahora verán lo que Papillon tiene planeado. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	33. Capítulo 33

Resumen: Tras caer en cuenta de lo peligrosa que es Lila, Adrien decidió que no podía seguir con la misma estrategia. La mentirosa se volvió contra él, pero decidió atacarlo donde más le dolería. A su vez, Kagami descubrió que tenía algo en común con Marinette además del chico del que estaban enamoradas: su desconfianza y disgusto hacia Lila.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

FRAGMENTACIÓN

CAPÍTULO 33

_Sótano de la mansión Agreste_

_Poco antes_

Kagami tuvo una horrible sensación de dolor en su cabeza tan pronto como abrió los ojos. Gruñó mientras intentaba incorporarse del suelo sentada, pero la sensación de mareo y náuseas era tan intensas que la chica tuvo que apoyar su espalda en la pared detrás de ella y apretar los ojos.

-Ugh…-

Recordaba vagamente lo que había pasado. Que tenía miedo de que su madre se enfureciera por haber sido Ryuuko y por haber sido acompañada por Luka. Que el chico había entrado a su casa al escucharla gritar cuando su madre la atacó. Que su madre la golpeó y que Luka peleó para defenderla, pero su chofer lo atacó por la espalda. Y lo más importante: que su madre dijo que había estado trabajando para Papillon .

"No puede ser", pensó la chica, volviendo a cerrar los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza "_mère_ no pudo… no puede haberse unido a Papillon pero…"

Kagami respiró hondo, haciendo una mueca al sentir una punzada de dolor en el costado. Desde que había sido Ryuuko se había acostumbrado a los golpes, pero esto era nuevo porque no estaba usando un traje mágico que la protegía de la mayoría de ellos. Y además, ese dolor en las costillas confirmaba que lo que sucedió no fue un sueño o su imaginación. Y si eso no había sido un sueño eso significaba que…

-Luka…- murmuró en voz baja, sintiendo un leve ardor en sus labios cuando los separó para pronunciar la palabra. Respiró hondo de nuevo y se esforzó por abrir los ojos otra vez. Un grito ahogado escapó de sus labios.

Luka estaba inmóvil, tirado a sus pies, su vientre contra el suelo y su rostro mirando hacia el lado contrario que ella. Su mano derecha, con la que había detenido varias veces el bokken de su madre, estaba enrojecida e inflamada. Una fea herida recorría su frente, a la altura de la línea del cabello. Su frente y su mejilla estaban manchados de sangre seca, y tenía varios golpes en todo el cuerpo, además de una horrible palidez de le dio una mala espina.

"No, no, no…", pensó la chica, extendiendo sus manos hacia él y haciéndolo girarse para que quedara recostado sobre su espalda "tienes que estar bien, Luka. No voy a poder perdonarme a mí misma si por mi culpa tú te…"

Kagami puso la palma de su mano sobre la nariz y boca del chico, sintiendo aliviada el aire que exhalaba. Al menos estaba vivo y estaba respirando tranquilamente. Esperaba que solamente estuviera noqueado por el golpe.

-Luka…- se atrevió a volver a decir, moviendo suavemente su hombro para intentar despertarlo. Él frunció el entrecejo en una mueca de dolor- lo siento, Luka-

El chico entreabrió los ojos, fijándolos en Kagami. Separó los labios, intentado decir algo, pero ella puso su dedo índice sobre ellos para hacerlo callar.

-…-

-Shhh… ahora tu energía- dijo Kagami en un susurro- no sé donde estamos, pero vamos a salir de esta. No te preocupes…-

-Tu madre… ella está…-

-Lo sé, yo también lo escuché- dijo ella.

Una risita molesta y bastante conocida para ambos los interrumpió, y causó que Luka cerrara los ojos por el dolor de cabeza que le provocaba. Escucharon el sonido metálico de una puerta deslizándose hacia a un lado, y la luz iluminó la oscura habitación donde ambos se encontraban encerrados.

En la puerta apareció una heroína vistiendo el atuendo de Queen Bee. Pero no era la verdadera, pues tenía ojos color olivo y cabellos castaños. Kagami entrecerró los ojos. ¿Porqué una persona trabajando para Papillon estaría usando uno de los Miraculous que Ladybug repartía?

La respuesta no era difícil. Había sido robado. Recordaba como el kwami de Chat Noir había llegado diciendo que habían atacado al Guardián de los Miraculous.

-Ah, parece que ya están despiertos- dijo la recién llegada- nos viene bien, tenemos algunas preguntas que hacerles-

Kagami la miró con odio y se levantó, interponiéndose entre ella y Luka.

-Ni Luka ni yo te diremos nada, Lila- dijo fríamente la chica.

-No soy Lila, a partir de ahora me puedes llamar Vespa- dijo la castaña, sonriendo maliciosamente- espero que estén cómodos. Adrien Agreste ocupó esta celda antes que ustedes-

La chica japonesa no parecía impresionada, cosa que molestó a Vespa.

-Bien, será como quieres, Kagami- dijo Vespa frunciendo el entrecejo mientras que sacaba su trompo y la amenazaba con él- será de la manera desagradable. Kagami, dime quien es Ladybug-

La aludida rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos sin responder.

-Dime la identidad de Ladybug- repitió Vespa acercando el aguijón de su trompo al cuello de Kagami.

-Pfff…- dijo la otra chica- en tus sueños-

-_Venin_\- Vespa no estaba engañándola. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la villana encajó el aguijón en la piel en el cuello de Kagami, paralizándola y al mismo tiempo causándole un horrible dolor. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando a pesar de que no podía moverse.

-Arggg…-

-¿No te encanta el poder de mi Miraculous combinado con el de un akuma?- dijo Vespa- el veneno no solo te paraliza, sino que te causa un horrible dolor que aumenta con cada punción- añadió acercando el aguijón nuevamente hacia ella- ahora, ¿en qué estábamos? Ah, sí. Ibas a decirme la identidad secreta de Ladybug-

Kagami sintió la garganta seca mientras pensaba en una estrategia para proteger a Ladybug. No valía la pena hacerse la valiente, Lila no dejaría de atacarla ahora que estaba indefensa y podría lastimar a Luka también para hacerla hablar. Quizá debería utilizar una excusa para proteger a Marinette.

-No… no lo sé…-

Vespa frunció el entrecejo y volvió a encajar el aguijón, esta vez en su hombro derecho. Una nueva oleada de dolor la inundó.

-Argg….-

-Dime la identidad de Ladybug-

-Aaaaarggg…- gritó Kagami, apretando los ojos- ¡dije que no lo sé!¡No importa cuántas veces hagas eso, no harás que te diga algo que no sé!-

-¿Quieres que crea que no sabes quién es Ladybug?-

-Si ella no se lo dijo ni a Chat Noir, ¿qué te hace pensar que me lo dijo a mí?- siseó Kagami.

Vespa frunció el entrecejo y la liberó de su poder. Kagami cayó de rodillas frente a Luka y miró a su enemiga con una expresión desafiante en sus ojos.

-Bien, supongo que no mientes- dijo Vespa pensativa- ahora dime, ¿cómo obtuvieron el Miraculous?-

Kagami pensó rápido cuál sería la respuesta. Si decía que se lo había entregado a ella y Luka en el colegio, no tardaría en hacer la relación con Marinette. Se mordió el labio.

-Un día saliendo de mi clase de esgrima en Françoise Dupont hubo un ataque de akuma, y Ladybug me lo dio- dijo Kagami- estaba con Luka, porque él estaba esperando a su hermana-

Vespa entrecerró los ojos.

-Eso significa que Ladybug seguramente es alguien que va al colegio Françoise Dupont- dijo la villana, seguramente pensando en que Chloé, Alya y Nino habían sido portadores también- bien, ustedes dos servirán de señuelos para que Ladybug y Chat Noir vengan y esto termine de una vez por todas-

Empujó a Kagami, quien aún estaba débil por el ataque de Vespa, haciéndola caer al suelo junto al chico y arrancó su anillo de su dedo. Después se volvió a Luka y tomó el anillo de él.

-¡Argg… no!- dijo Kagami entre dientes- ¡devuelve eso!-

Vespa mostró los dos anillos con una expresión traviesa.

-No te preocupes, los devolveré cuando termine de usarlos- sonrió la villana antes de cerrar la puerta, sumiendo a los dos chicos en la penumbra del sótano.

x-x-x

_Trocadéro_

_Poco después_

Ladybug y Chat Noir llegaron a la escena donde se desarrollaba el ataque de akuma. Esta vez era un chico que se había enojado porque lo habían despedido de un trabajo como mesera en el restaurante de la torre Eiffel y lanzaba mariscos hacia todos, causándoles un horrendo aroma a pescado podrido.

-Ugh, este olor a pescado es demasiado, incluso para un gato- se quejó Chat Noir mientras que se tapaba la nariz, haciendo reír a Ladybug.

-Prepárate para terminar con esto, _chaton_\- dijo la heroína.

-Siempre estoy preparado para pelear a tu lado,_ ma lady-_

Ambos se lanzaron contra el supervillano, pero tan pronto como subieron al primer piso de la torre, el akuma se quedó quieto. La mujer tosió repetidamente, vomitando cientos de mariposas negras. Los dos héroes miraron la escena entrecerrando los ojos mientras que los akumas formaban el rostro de Papillon como la primera vez que ambos se habían enfrentado al villano.

Ambos dieron un involuntario paso atrás al mismo tiempo.

-Ladybug, Chat Noir- dijo la voz de Papillon hemos pasado mucho tiempo peleando entre nosotros. Les propongo que terminemos con esta pelea inútil, con los ciudadanos de París sufriendo por culpa de ustedes y su egoísmo...-

-Nuevamente eso- dijo Ladybug en voz alta, interrumpiéndolo- no cambies los roles: tú eres el villano que quiere un peligroso poder que no le pertenece y utiliza a los ciudadanos de París como rehenes. No seguiremos con tu juego-

Adrien sonrió inconscientemente. Esa chica era tan fascinante como la primera vez que la había visto. No dijo nada, pero se mantuvo al lado de su Lady, como desde el principio.

-Yo les propongo terminar con esto- continuó Papillon como si no hubiera escuchado a la heroína- si me dan los Miraculous, les entregaré el mío y no volveré a atacar París de ninguna manera. Es más, se los regresaré cuando termine de usarlos-

-¡Jamás!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-No engañas a nadie, Papillon- dijo Chat Noir, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el entrecejo. Después de todo lo que había hecho su padre, había jurado que no lo dejaría ganar- debiste haber tenido más cuidado antes de escupir todo tu plan delante de nosotros-

El rostro de Papillon formado de akumas esbozó una sonrisa.

-Creo que tengo una pequeña ventaja que hará que se inclinen a aceptar mi propuesta- dijo Papillon, mientras que la víctima akumatizada dejaba caer dos pequeños objetos de sus manos- tienen doce horas para venir por ellos y entregar sus Miraculous, o las consecuencias serán graves…-

Los akumas fueron purificados solos, y la chica akumatizada regresó a la normalidad. Chat Noir se inclinó a recoger lo que la mesera había dejado caer antes de ser liberada .

Eran los anillos de Kagami y de Luka.

-No…- dijo Chat Noir- ¿cómo lo hizo?-

Ladybug se llevó las manos a la boca, cayendo en cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Papillon tenía a sus compañeros. Sintió como si su estómago se hubiera hecho nudo.

-¿_Ma lady_?-

-Fue mi culpa- dijo la heroína- fue mi culpa, _chaton_. No debí haberles quitado los Miraculous; debí haber insistido en que se quedaran con ellos para poder defenderse. Si lo hubiera hecho…-

-Si lo hubieras hecho, seguramente Papillon tendría otros dos Miraculous en su poder- la interrumpió Chat Noir- hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, _bugginette_. Lo que debemos hacer ahora es rescatarlos y los detener a Papillon de una vez por todas-

X-x-x

_Colegio Françoise Dupont_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Habían reiniciado las clases vespertinas, pero la mitad del aula de _mademoiselle_ Bustier estaba vacía. Lila estaba ausente de nuevo, igual qua Juleka, quien se había ido a casa después de saber que su hermano mayor había sido secuestrado por Papillon. Chloé también estaba ausente, como había estado desde que se descubrió que Adrien había sido Chat Noir todo el tiempo. Tampoco estaban Nino y Alya, y eso extraño a todos los presentes.

Como la mayoría de sus compañeros, Kim ya había comenzado a dudar de las historias de Lila. Una cosa eran las mentiras o travesuras de Marinette, pero otra era que pusiera en duda la veracidad de los héroes de París. Al principio había seguido la corriente, pero…¡si él mismo había sido uno de esos héroes! Por supuesto que sabía que no eran malvados ni egoístas.

Kim sabía que podía no ser muy inteligente la mayor parte del tiempo, pero podía llegar a serlo en las cosas importantes. Si Adrien era Chat Noir y a los héroes no les agradaba Lila, no había manera de que estuvieran novios. Era mentira.

El chico gruñó. Si Lila les había mentido en eso, ¿les había mentido en otra cosa? Quizá se había equivocado con Marinette, con Adrien y, por extensión con Nathaniel.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- la voz de la profesora interrumpió sus pensamientos- ¿dónde están todos? Entiendo lo de Juleka, pero ¿los demás?-

Los alumnos se miraron entre sí en silencio, pero varios gritos provenientes del patio los alarmaron.

-¡Corran todos!- uno de los alumnos gritó desesperado- ¡hay un villano atacando el aula de _quatrième!_-

La profesora miró preocupada a sus alumnos.

-Rápido, manténganse escondidos bajo sus escritorios y cierren la puerta- dijo _mademoiselle_ Bustier.

Al escuchar eso, Kim vio a Alix y Nath mirándose entre sí aprensivamente, y supo que estaban así porque estaban preocupados por Marc. A pesar de lo que la profesora les ordenó, ambos se levantaron y corrieron hacia la puerta a pesar de que la profesora les dijo que no lo hicieran. Alix evadió a la maestra y salió del aula, seguida de Nath.

-¡No, esperen!- dijo Kim, corriendo tras ellos dos, preocupado de que fueran a lastimarse. La profesora le impidió el paso, pero tras un par de minutos la convenció de que lo dejara pasar. Ivan corrió tras él, y ambos chicos vieron con horror a sus compañeros, además de Marc, tirados en el suelo a la mitad del patio, y ya no había rastro del akuma.

-¡Alix!¡Nath!- dijo Ivan, corriendo hacia ellos junto con el otro chico.

Los tres estaban tirados en el suelo, con idénticas expresiones de dolor y mejillas enrojecidas. En el cuello de cada uno de ellos, un punto rojo que parecía una picadura de mosquito.

Ninguno de los chicos supo que significaba eso, pero Kim se sintió horrible por como había tratado a sus amigos en el pasado. Con sumo cuidado levantó a Alix del suelo mientras que Ivan hacía lo mismo con los dos chicos.

-Arggg…- escuchó quejarse a Alix.

-Lo siento, Alix, pero tenemos que llevarlos al hospital mientras que Ladybug regresa todo a la normalidad- dijo Kim cabizbajo, haciendo una señal a su compañero, y ambos caminaron hacia la salida del colegio.

x-x-x

_Nuevo apartamento del maestro Fu_

_Poco después_

El guardián dio un sorbo a su taza de té y miró a los dos chicos con una expresión llena de preocupación. La amenaza de Papillon se había unido a la noticia de que algunos chicos de París habían sido atacados por una falsa Queen Bee que se hacía llamar Vespa, quien no solo paralizaba a sus víctimas como la heroína original, sino que también les causaba fiebre y un dolor casi insoportable en el sitio de la punción.

Las víctimas habían sido Alix Kubdel, Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel y Juleka Couffaine.

-Fue Lila- dijo Adrien cuando el maestro Fu les contó lo sucedido, apretando furioso los puños- ellos cuatro eran los únicos chicos del colegio Françoise Dupont que aún creían en Ladybug y no habían escuchado sus mentiras-

-Los sacó de combate- dijo Marinette tristemente- sabía que eran los únicos en quien confiaríamos para otorgarles un Miraculous, por eso les hizo eso-

Adrien tomó la mano de la chica y le dio un apretón. Ambos estaban preocupados por Luka y Kagami, y ahora por sus amigos.

-Maestro Fu, no podemos dejar las cosas así- dijo el chico volviéndose al anciano- es un akuma del que tenemos que hacernos cargo, y no podemos abandonar a nuestros amigos, menos después de que nos ayudaron todo este tiempo-

-Lo sé, Adrien- dijo el anciano mientras- no tienen otra opción más que enfrentar a Papillon en esta pelea, aunque todo parece indicar que es una trampa-

-Lo más probable- dijo Marinette.

-Así que ambos necesitarán toda la ayuda que pueda otorgarles- dijo el maestro mientras que se levantaba y caminaba hacia la cocina.

Los dos chicos miraron al maestro Fu alejarse y regresar con un par de viales.

-Quería esperar a que ambos fueran mayores para que pudieran usar sus poderes ilimitadamente, pero no podemos esperar a que eso ocurra. Tendrán que conformarse con lo segundo mejor- dijo el maestro Fu mientras que entregaba un vial a cada uno de los chicos- esta poción les permitirá mantenerse transformados y utilizar sus poderes tres veces- bajó la mirada- los dejará a ustedes y a sus kwamis agotados, porque ellos tendrán que tomar prestadas las fuerzas de ustedes dos para continuar manteniendo las transformaciones-

-Quizá no sea una buena idea- dijo Marinette, volviéndose al chico.

-Intentaremos no usarlo- dijo Adrien forzándose a sonreír- pero si llega a ser necesario, tendremos cuidado-

Marinette asintió en un tono resignado y destapó su vial para dar de beber la poción a Tikki. Adrien hizo lo mismo con Plagg.

-Tikki, transfórmame-

-Plagg, transfórmame-

Al ver a Ladybug y Chat Noir salir de su apartamento rumbo a la mansión Agreste, el maestro Fu los vio alejarse con una expresión preocupada. Esa noche se decidiría el futuro de los Miraculous.

-Buena suerte, Ladybug y Chat Noir- dijo el anciano al verlos alejarse- todos contamos con ustedes-

x-x-x

_Place du Châtelet_

_Más tarde_

Ladybug y Chat Noir se detuvieron sobre la Fontaine du Palmier, mirando de frente la mansión Agreste. Ninguno de los dos se sentía listo para la pelea a la que estaban a punto de entrar, pero también sabían que no podían escapar de ello.

-Papillon, Mayura, Vespa- dijo Ladybug, repasando en voz alta los enemigos a los que se enfrentarían juntos- y con toda seguridad habrá un akuma y un amok-

-Cinco contar dos- dijo Chat Noir frunciendo el entrecejo- no es como que no hayamos peleado contra más enemigos y vencido-

-Lo sé- dijo ella, buscando a tientas la mano de su _partenaire_ sin quitar la vista de la mansión que había sido el hogar de Adrien por tanto tiempo. Ahora, para ambos no era más que la fortaleza de su enemigo- podemos hacer esto-

-Juntos podemos hacer lo que sea- dijo él.

-Podemos hacerlo… podemos hacerlo…- repitió la chica, como si estuviera intentando convencerse.

Chat Noir tomó la mano de la heroína, apretándola para llamar su atención. Ladybug volvió sus ojos hacia él, y su expresión se relajó al ver su sonrisa confiada. Una de sus preocupaciones era que Adrien se iba a enfrentar contra su propio padre, y se sentía mucho mejor al ver que su _partenaire_ estaba tan decidido como ella.

-Es una trampa. Escucha, si llegamos a fallar…- dijo la heroína.

-Mientras estemos juntos, podemos con todos- la interrumpió el chico- no fallaremos-

Ladybug sonrió. Ojalá estuviera tan segura como él. No podían fallar porque París, el mundo entero, dependía de que ellos triunfaran y que mantuvieran sus Miraculous a salvo. Papillon no dejaría de buscarlos, así que tenían que detenerlo.

-Hagámoslo, _bugginette_\- dijo Chat Noir, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- siempre hemos sido fuertes juntos. Tú y yo contra el mundo entero-

-Tú y yo contra el mundo entero- repitió Ladybug con una sonrisa antes de que ambos se lanzaran hacia la mansión, donde Papillon seguramente los estaba esperando.

X-x-x

_Guarida de Papillon _

_Al mismo tiempo_

Luka y Kagami dieron un respingo de sorpresa al escuchar la puerta abrirse, y ver a los tres villanos delante de ellos, sonriéndoles maliciosamente. A espaldas de ellos escucharon algo parecido a un rugido, y los chicos estuvieron seguros de que se trataba de un sentimonstruo.

-Ladybug y Chat Noir ya están aquí- dijo Vespa, sonriendo con la anticipación y obligándolos a ponerse de pie- es hora-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Se viene la batalla final, y Papillon ya preparó las piezas en el tablero. Veamos lo que tiene preparado para nuestros héroes y si van a lograrlo. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.

PD: sí, vi los dos capítulos de este fin de semana. Y morí. Recuerden que No Spoilers. ¡Abrazos a todos!


	34. Capítulo 34

Resumen: Tras caer en cuenta de lo peligrosa que es Lila, Adrien decidió que no podía seguir con la misma estrategia. La mentirosa se volvió contra él, pero decidió atacarlo donde más le dolería. A su vez, Kagami descubrió que tenía algo en común con Marinette además del chico del que estaban enamoradas: su desconfianza y disgusto hacia Lila.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

FRAGMENTACIÓN

CAPÍTULO 34

_Mansión Agreste_

_Poco después_

Ladybug y Chat Noir entraron a la mansión por la ventana de la antigua habitación de Adrien con sus armas preparadas en las manos, listos para defenderse en caso de que fueran atacados.

-La entrada de la guarida de Papillon está en su oficina- dijo el héroe en voz baja volviéndose hacia ella- recuerdo que Mayura usó el retrato de mi madre para accionarla-

-¿Recuerdas el código?-

Chat Noir asintió seriamente mientras que ambos caminaban hacia la salida de la habitación. Tan pronto como abrieron la puerta, el sistema de seguridad de la mansión se accionó, bloqueando todas las ventanas y apagando las luces, dejando a los héroes en completa oscuridad. Ladybug se mordió el labio. Ella no podía ver en la oscuridad como su compañero.

-Bueno, no es como que no supiéramos que esto era una trampa…- dijo ella.

-Supongo que solo nos queda un camino- dijo Chat Noir, tomando la mano de Ladybug y caminando con ella hacia el vestíbulo. La chica lo siguió, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de él para seguirlo y no tropezar.

Los corazones de ambos latían con fuerza al cruzar el sitio conocido, como la primera vez en la que habían sospechado que Gabriel Agreste era Papillon. Pero esta vez estaba seguros, tenían pruebas y Adrien lo había visto con sus propios ojos.

Las luces se encendieron de golpe cuando ambos llegaron al vestíbulo, y los héroes se cubrieron los ojos por un momento para protegerlos. Ladybug fue la primera en abrirlos. La villana llamada Vespa estaba protegiendo la entrada de la oficina de _monsieur_ Agreste, sonriendo maliciosamente y amenazándolos con su trompo.

A ninguno de los dos les quedó duda de su identidad.

-Hazte a un lado, Lila- dijo Ladybug antes de que Chat Noir dijera algo- vamos a detener a Papillon-

-Ah, veo que te has vuelto mucho más valiente ahora que tienes a Chat Noir contigo para protegerte, Ladybug- dijo Vespa sin moverse- pero me temo que ese perdedor no te servirá de nada para defenderte. Hoy ambos perderán sus Miraculous, y por fin sabré a quien tengo que sacarle los ojos por haber intentado arruinar mi vida-

Chat Noir extendió su bastón y se puso en guardia entre Ladybug y Vespa, pero cuando se iba a lanzar para pelar con ella, un par de gritos a sus espaldas los hizo detenerse.

-Luka…- dijo Ladybug.

-Kagami…- dijo Chat Noir.

Los dos héroes olvidaron momentáneamente a Vespa y corrieron hacia el comedor de la mansión, que era de donde provenía el grito, pero tan pronto como entraron, los pies de ambos quedaron atrapados en una sustancia pegajosa.

-Eeeww… ¿qué es esto?- dijo Ladybug, intentando despegar su pierna.

-No sé, _bugginette_, pero no creo que eso sea lo que debería preocuparte en estos momentos- le respondió el héroe mirando hacia el techo mientras que su rostro perdía todo su color.

-¿Ah, no?¿Porqué?-

-Porque deberías estar preocupándote por esa cosa- dijo Chat Noir, señalando el ángulo entre el techo y la pared más lejana.

Ambos héroes palidecieron al ver una enorme araña negra sobre el techo sobre ellos. También del techo colgaban dos capullos de seda, los cuales debían ser donde tenían a Luka y Kagami. Toda la pieza estaba cubierta de telarañas parecidas a las que Anansi había usado en el pasado.

-Esto me trae malos recuerdos- dijo el héroe levantando su mano derecha- puedo usar mi poder para destruirlo-

-¡No! Recuerda que tenemos que ahorrar nuestros poderes- dijo Ladybug en voz baja para que solo él escuchara- solo podemos usarlos tres veces, y si lo hacemos, quedaremos muy agotados e indefensos-

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que propones?- dijo él haciendo una mueca al ver a la araña demasiado cerca de los capullos- me temo que no traje conmigo el insecticida, y tengo la impresión de que esa araña está a punto de devorar a nuestros amigos-

-Es un sentimonstruo. Tenemos que encontrar el amok para hacerlo desaparecer y liberarlos-

Chat Noir asintió y presionó un botón en el bastón alargarlo y para tratar de despegar los capullos de seda del techo, pero la araña gigante se lo impidió, golpeando el bastón con una de sus patas antes de que alcanzara a sus víctimas. Ladybug intentó lo mismo con su yoyo, pero éste atrapó una de las patas de la araña.

-Tengo una idea- dijo Ladybug, volviéndose hacia él mientras que el sentimonstruo tiraba de la cuerda del yoyo para soltarse- no me dejes caer al suelo-

-Jamás- dijo el chico seriamente.

Cuando la araña tiró del yoyo con fuerza, Ladybug se despegó de la sustancia pegajosa del suelo y Chat Noir la atrapó en el aire antes de que volviera a caer al suelo.

-Gracias, _chaton_\- dijo Ladybug, maniobrando para poniéndose de pie sobre los hombros de Chat Noir y volviendo a hacer girar su yoyo- el amok debe estar detrás del sentimonstruo, o cerca de los capullos de seda. La araña va a intentar detenerme. Prepárate-

Chat Noir solamente asintió preparado. Ladybug lanzó su yoyo hacia el candelabro sobre la mesa del comedor, y se columpió hacia el sentimonstruo, atacándolo con una patada. Cuando la araña quiso atacarla con sus patas, el héroe golpeó su cuerpo con el bastón para impedir que interviniera.

-Bien hecho, _chaton_\- dijo ella- y ahora…-

La chica trató de tomar uno de los capullos, pero la araña pareció prever su estrategia y la golpeó con una de sus patas, haciéndola balancearse con su yoyo de regreso a Chat Noir. Después de ello, la araña escupió su seda hacia Chat Noir, quien se defendió haciendo girar su bastón, pero el arma quedó suspendida de la pared por la pegajosa sustancia. Sin su arma, el héroe se volvió aprensivo hacia su compañera, quien se balanceaba de regreso hacia el sentimonstruo.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera evitarlo, la araña escupió nuevamente su seda, esta vez hacia Ladybug. La chica no pudo protegerse, pues su yoyo estaba enredado en el candelabro y estaba pegado a la telaraña. La sustancia pegajosa la golpeó justo en la cara, cubriéndola por completo e impidiéndole respirar.

El grito ahogado de Ladybug sacó a Chat Noir de su estado estupefacto mientras veía a la heroína soltar su yoyo y caer pesadamente a las telarañas en el suelo, justo debajo de la araña gigante. El sentimonstruo la alcanzó, comenzando a envolver su cuerpo con la sustancia pegajosa a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Chat Noir ya había tenido suficiente.

-¡No te atrevas a volver a tocarla!- gritó Chat Noir, rompiendo la telaraña que tenía frente a él con sus garras- ¡CATACLISM!-

Antes de que la araña alcanzara a envolver en un capullo a Ladybug, quien se retorcía intentando quitarse la pegajosa seda de la cara para poder respirar, Chat Noir utilizó su poder de destrucción en el sentimonstruo para desintegrarlo. Sin mirar atrás, el chico rápidamente se inclinó hacia Ladybug y usó sus garras para intentar quitar la sustancia pegajosa de su rostro y desatarla.

-Mmmmmfff…-

-Aquí estoy, _ma lady,_ soy yo- dijo Chat Noir, despegando hábilmente la telaraña de su rostro- mantente quieta un momento mientras que quito… ya está-

-AAAAHHH…-

Ladybug tomó una bocanada de aire y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, aliviada de que Chat Noir hubiera retirado la sustancia que obstruía su vía respiratoria. Se aferró a él, poniendo sus manos en sus hombros.

-Me asustaste- dijo el chico, estrechándola contra él mientras que ella recuperaba el aliento- no vuelvas a hacerme eso-

Ella no respondió, solo sonrió levemente, agradecida de que el chico hubiera reaccionado tan rápido como hizo. Una vez que normalizó su respiración, ambos tomaron el amok y lo purificaron. Las telarañas desaparecieron, pero se dieron cuenta de que los capullos desaparecieron al contacto.

-¿Una ilusión?- dijo Chat Noir, volviéndose a ella- ¿Volpina?-

-No, no es Volpina- dijo Ladybug- ya viste que Lila está usando el Miraculous de la abeja como Vespa. Quizá…-

-¿Alguien más está usando el Miraculous del zorro?-

-Ni idea, pero tengo la impresión de que lo averiguaremos pronto- dijo Ladybug caminando hacia la puerta, la cual estaba cerrada con llave por fuera- creo que te tendré que usar mi poder también para salir de aquí-

-Puedo destruir la puerta- se ofreció Chat Noir.

-No, ya usaste tu poder una vez- dijo Ladybug, deteniéndolo- usémoslo solo cuando sea estrictamente necesario. LUCKY CHARM-

En manos de la heroína cayó una palanca roja con motas negras. Chat Noir la tomó y la usó para separar las bisagras de la puerta, y por fin ambos salieron de regreso al vestíbulo, el cual estaba vacío. Caminaron hacia la oficina de monsieur Agreste y usaron la palanca para abrir la puerta.

Chat Noir tragó saliva. La pintura de su madre estaba frente a él. Jamás imaginó que su padre la usaría para esconder la entrada de su guarida. Frunció el entrecejo, pero sintió la mano de Ladybug tomando la suya.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo ella.

-No te preocupes, _bugginette_\- dijo Chat Noir- estoy contigo-

Ladybug asintió mientras que Chat Noir se detenía frente a la pintura, recordando el código que su padre había usado para llevarlo a la guarida.

-¿Lista?- dijo él.

-Lista-

Chat Noir accionó el mecanismo, y ambos fueron transportados a la guarida de Papillon. No soltaron sus manos durante todo el trayecto.

x-x-x

_Hospital Hôtel-Dieu_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Kim se sentía horrible al ver el estado en el que había encontrado a sus tres amigos del colegio. Alix había despertado por unos momentos y le había alcanzado a decir que había sido Lila quien los había atacado, utilizando el Miraculous de la abeja.

¿Cómo había podido creer todas las mentiras de Lila durante todo ese tiempo? No solo eso, la había ayudado a acosar a sus amigos en el proceso, y solo porque no le habían creído. Frunció el entrecejo. ¿Había sucedido lo mismo con Marinette y con Adrien?¿Ambos habían sido forzados a transferirse de colegio por culpa de ellos?

-Arrrggg…- Kim se revolvió el cabello en un gesto frustrado.

-Me siento terrible por lo que les hicimos a nuestros compañeros- dijo Max, quien estaba a su lado con Markov. Mylène e Ivan asintieron de acuerdo con ellos.

Todos sus compañeros habían finalmente caído en cuenta de que todo lo que Lila había dicho eran mentiras. Bueno, todos sus compañeros excepto Alya. Y hablando de la pelirroja, no la habían visto desde hacía un buen tiempo desde esa mañana en la escuela.

Kim se preguntó si Alya sabía que Lila estaba mintiendo, aunque todo parecía indicar que no. Quizá debía enviarles un mensaje para advertirles, en caso de que Lila quisiera aprovecharse de que no lo supieran.

-Disculpen, jóvenes- una voz masculina se escuchó detrás de ellos, interrumpiendo la conversación de los dos chicos y el robot- ¿me podrían indicar dónde está la habitación de Alix Kubdel?-

Kim, Max y Markov se volvieron, encontrando a un anciano bajito detrás de ellos, quien vestía una playera con estampado hawaiano y tenía rasgos orientales.

-Usted…- dijo Kim, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente en reconocimiento- a usted lo conocí en la fiesta de…-

-No hay tiempo para eso. Necesito ver a Alix y al resto de tus amigos- lo interrumpió el maestro Fu- están sufriendo por culpa del akuma, y creo que puedo aliviar un poco sus molestias mientras que Ladybug y Chat Noir purifican el akuma y regresan todo a la normalidad-

Kim asintió y le indicó al anciano la habitación de Alix. Pero no alcanzó a entrar, porque al mismo tiempo entraron un grupo de paramédicos llevando a un par de chicos en camillas por la puerta de urgencias.

-A un lado- dijo uno de los paramédicos- el capitán Hessenpy acaba de encontrar a estos dos chicos cerca de la Place du Châtelet. Tienen las mismas heridas que los otros tres que fueron atacados en el colegio Françoise Dupont-

Kim y Max se volvieron a mirar a las dos camillas que acababan de llevar los paramédicos, y llevaron las manos a la boca al ver de quienes se trataba.

-Pero si ellos dos son…- comenzó a decir Kim sorprendido.

X-x-x

_Guarida de Papillon _

_Al mismo tiempo_

Ladybug y Chat Noir salieron juntos del ascensor en la guarida de Papillon y se prepararon para atacar. Cada uno de ellos había usado su poder una vez, y les quedaban dos intentos. Los dos se sentían extraños, como si sus trajes pesaran un poco más. Nada extraordinario, pero ahí estaba la prueba de que la poción no había sido inocua.

Cuando salieron, se encontraron en completa oscuridad, aunque no por mucho tiempo. La ventana en forma de mariposa se abrió produciendo un ruido mecánico, iluminando la guarida y cegando momentáneamente a los dos héroes.

Cuando sus vistas se aclararon, Ladybug y Chat Noir vieron delante de ellos a Papillon, Mayura y Vespa.

-Ah, Ladybug y Chat Noir- dijo fríamente Papillon- bienvenidos; los estaba esperando-

La heroína frunció el entrecejo y empuñó su yoyo, sintiendo el hombro de Chat Noir a su lado mientras que éste tomaba su bastón y se preparaba a pelear.

-Desde que pusieron los pies aquí, perdieron la pelea- sonrió Papillon- quiero sus Miraculous inmediatamente. Esta guerra termina aquí y ahora-

-En serio, Papillon- dijo Chat Noir- parece que no has entendido la noción de que no te entregaremos nuestros Miraculous nunca, ni en un millón de años-

El villano no pareció estar afectado por el comentario del chico, e hizo una seña a Mayura. Los dos héroes creyeron que iban a ser atacados, pero en vez de eso la mujer dio un paso hacia un lado, revelando que detrás de ella estaban Luka y Kagami, atados en la pared contraria de la guarida.

-No…- dijo Ladybug con una expresión preocupada mientras que Chat Noir apretaba los dientes de enojo. La heroína se volvió hacia su compañero un par de segundos después, tan pronto como sacudió la cabeza para quitarse el sentimiento de horror- _chaton_, tenemos que rescatarlos-

-Lo sé, ¿cuál es el plan?- dijo él.

Ladybug miró alternadamente a sus enemigos y a sus amigos.

-Tenemos que crear una distracción- dijo la heroína, mirando de reojo su yoyo. Su _partenaire_ captó su mirada.

-No, no lo hagas, _ma lady_\- dijo él, mirándola con preocupación, sabiendo que estaba pensando en usar su poder de nuevo- ya lo usaste una vez-

-Lo sé, pero…- dijo Ladybug, dudando un momento mientras que miraba su yoyo y después a sus amigos que estaban en el otro extremo de la guarida- lo siento, _chaton_, pero creo que no tenemos otra opción. Tengo que hacerlo. LUCKY CHARM-

Un arco apareció en sus manos. Vespa se echó a reír al ver el arma sin tener ninguna flecha caer en sus manos.

-¿Un arco?- dijo Chat Noir alzando las cejas- ¿de qué te servirá eso sin una flecha?-

Ladybug entrecerró los ojos, analizando la situación. Casi de inmediato entendió el uso de su Lucky Charm y sonrió.

-Creo que ya sé que vamos a hacer- dijo la heroína se puso su yoyo en la cintura y tomó el arco con ambas manos- yo trataré de liberar a Luka y Kagami tan rápido como pueda. Desatarlos y empujarlos al elevador para sacarlos de aquí. Mientras tanto, tú concéntrate en Papillon-

-¿Y las otras dos?-

-Yo me encargo- dijo Ladybug guiñándole un ojo.

Chat Noir sonrió ampliamente. Ahí estaba la Ladybug que amaba: maravillosa, inteligente y segura de sí misma. Como respuesta, el chico asintió y empuñó su bastón.

-Estoy listo, _ma lady_\- dijo él, sonriendo travieso y moviendo los hombros con anticipación.

-¡Ahora!-

Chat Noir corrió con su bastón preparado hacia Papillon, quien desenvainó su espada para pelear con él. Vespa y Mayura intentaron atacar también al héroe, pero Ladybug tensó el arco y atrapo a las dos villanas juntas entre el cuerpo y la cuerda del mismo.

-Aaaargg…-

-¿Qué rayos…?-

Ladybug aprovechó la confusión y corrió hacia donde Luka y Kagami estaban tirados en el suelo, atados a la pared de la guarida. Sus dos amigos tenían una apariencia pálida y enfermiza, y realmente esperaba que ellos pudieran huir por sí mismos mientras que ellos vencían a Papillon. Pero tan pronto como la chica puso su mano sobre la de Kagami para desatarla, ésta desapareció, y lo mismo sucedió con Luka.

-¿Qué rayos?- dijo la chica, mirando horrorizada el espacio vacío donde sus amigos habían estado previamente. Habían desaparecido de la misma manera en la que habían desaparecido los dos capullos de seda cuando estaban peleando contra el sentimonstruo de Mayura en el comedor- ¿acaso es… otra ilusión?-

Ladybug levantó la mirada. Lila no era Volpina en esos momentos, sino Vespa, así que solo había una manera en la que Papillon había logrado crear una ilusión lo suficientemente realista para engañar a los dos héroes.

"No, no puede ser…", pensó Ladybug nerviosamente "pero no es imposible. El maestro Fu dijo que Trixx y otros habían sido robados"

Mientras tanto, Papillon golpeó la cara de Chat Noir para alejarlo de él mientras que se volvía a Ladybug.

-Aaaargg…-

-Te lo dije desde que llegaron aquí: yo gané y tú perdiste, Ladybug- dijo el hombre.

Antes de que Ladybug pudiera decir algo, escuchó un grito en el techo justo sobre donde se encontraba, y palideció al ver que alguien caía a toda velocidad a ella. Sintió el impacto sobre su espalda, tumbándola de bruces al suelo. No podía volverse, pero había alcanzado a ver un traje naranja y una mata de cabellos rojos.

-Ugh…-

-¡Ladybug!- alcanzó a escuchar gritar a Chat Noir.

X-x-x

_Hospital Hôtel-Dieu_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Kim y sus amigos dieron un paso atrás al ver a los paramédicos correr con un par de camillas con ellos.

-A un lado- Kim escuchó decir a uno de los paramédicos, quien llevaba la primera camilla- el capitán Hessenpy encontró a estos dos chicos cerca de la Place du Châtelet. Tienen las mismas heridas que los otros tres que fueron atacados en el colegio-

Kim y Max se llevaron las manos a la boca al ver de quienes se trataba.

-Pero si son…-

Frente a sus ojos estaban Kagami y Luka, tumbados en sendas camillas, la última con algunas marcas del ataque de Vespa. Kim no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Pudo ver a Max ajustarse las gafas.

-No puedo creer esto…- dijo el chico mayor, horrorizado.

-Yo tampoco lo creería, pero todo parece indicar que Lila nos engañó- dijo Max, sacando su calculadora- hay solo una posibilidad en 399032 que sea una coincidencia y que Lila no nos haya mentido-

Sin que los chicos lo vieran, el maestro Fu se escabulló al sitio donde tenían a Luka y a Kagami.

-Tengo que apresurarme- dijo el anciano para sí mismo- necesito enviar refuerzos a Ladybug y Chat Noir. Estoy seguro de que necesitarán ayuda…-

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! La batalla ya comenzó, y parece que Ladybug y Chat Noir están en mayor desventaja de lo que habían creído porque Papillon tiene un par de ases bajo la manga. Sobra decir que de aquí en delante será estresante. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.

PD: Ya vi Miracle Queen. No Spoiler. Morí… pero sobreviví…


	35. Capítulo 35

Resumen: Tras caer en cuenta de lo peligrosa que es Lila, Adrien decidió que no podía seguir con la misma estrategia. La mentirosa se volvió contra él, pero decidió atacarlo donde más le dolería. A su vez, Kagami descubrió que tenía algo en común con Marinette además del chico del que estaban enamoradas: su desconfianza y disgusto hacia Lila.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

FRAGMENTACIÓN

CAPÍTULO 35

_Guarida de Papillon _

_Al mismo tiempo_

-¡Ladybug!-

Chat Noir vio horrorizado un manchón color naranja que caía a toda velocidad sobre su compañera. No sabía que era, pero no podía ser nada bueno. El héroe intentó echarse a correr hacia ella, pero Papillon lo atrapó, poniendo su bastón en su cuello y tirando de él.

-Aaaaaargg… ¡déjame!- giró el héroe, forcejeando con él para liberarse.

Incluso si Papillon no lo hubiera detenido, Chat Noir no habría alcanzado a hacer nada para evitar que Ladybug fuera atrapada. Una chica vistiendo un traje de superheroína cayó pesadamente sobre Ladybug, tumbándola de bruces al suelo.

-Aaaaah…-

-Lo lamento mucho, Ladybug- dijo la conocida voz femenina- pero es el final del camino para ti y tu compañero-

Los dos héroes vieron horrorizados que era Rena Rouge quien había caído sobre Ladybug y aún se encontraba encima de ella, impidiéndole que se levantara y forzando sus brazos sobre su espalda.

-¿Alya?- dijo Ladybug, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente al ver a su ex mejor amiga sometiéndola- no… ¡no lo entiendes! Tienes que dejarme ir. Este hombre… él es Papillon. Tienes que ayudarnos a vencerlo-

Rena Rouge se mantuvo impasible.

-¿Porqué te ayudaría cuando no confiaste en mí, Ladybug?- dijo fríamente la otra chica- en cambio, Lila… es decir, Vespa, me dijo toda la verdad sobre ti-

-¡No!- dijo Ladybug, sintiendo el pánico comenzando a apoderarse de ella- ¡Lila miente!¡Siempre ha mentido!-

-Aaaaarggg…- se quejó Chat Noir, aún forcejeando con Papillon para soltarse y correr en ayuda de su Lady.

Ladybug evaluó la situación. Las enemigas estaban liberándose del arco, y Papillon seguía forcejeando con Chat Noir. Si tan solo pudiera soltarse y llegar a su ayuda…

-¿Ah sí?- dijo Rena Rouge, ignorando el monólogo interno de la heroína- ¿entonces es mentira que humillaste a Lila frente a Adrien desde el primer día que llegó a París?¿que siempre la despreciaste? Y más importante, ¿que tu Miraculous y el de Chat Noir tienen el poder de cumplir un deseo?-

Ladybug palideció. Por supuesto que era así, pero eso la hacía verse como una mala persona. Y sobre el deseo, ¡era peligroso!

-Lo hice, y me disculpé con Lila inmediatamente, tan pronto como fue desakumatizada- dijo Ladybug- y sobre el deseo…-

-No necesitas seguir mintiendo, Ladybug- dijo la otra chica- dejé de confiar en ti cuando decidiste que no era digna de ayudarte, solamente porque era amiga de una persona que odias tanto-

La heroína estaba horrorizada. ¿Era realmente Alya, la que había sido su mejor amiga?¿No era una impostora, o una ilusión? No, no podía haber sido. De pronto recordó cómo su supuesta amiga la había tratado las últimas semanas, desde que habían intentado exponer a Lila.

-No estaba mintiendo, Alya- dijo Ladybug intentando hacer tiempo para encontrar una manera de soltarse de ella- Lila siempre trabajó para Papillon. ¡Por eso no confiaba en ella!-

-No es necesario que nos expliques nada- dijo Rena Rouge, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa que no le agradó ni un poco a ninguno de los héroes- después de que Lila nos explicó, decidimos que vamos a dejar que Papillon use el deseo para un bien. Vamos a usarlo para revivir a la madre de Adrien-

"¿Decidimos?¿quienes decidieron?", pensó Ladybug, pero lo siguiente que su oponente dijo la alarmó.

-¿Qué?- dijo Ladybug.

-¿QUÉ?- dijo Chat Noir al mismo tiempo, tan sorprendido que dejó de pelear contra Papillon por un momento- ¿de qué estás hablando?-

-Vamos a hacerlo por ti, Adrien, porque a pesar de todo eres nuestro amigo- dijo Rena Rouge mientras veía de reojo que Vespa y Mayura se habían liberado- ahora quédate quieto y deja que Papillon tome tu anillo, mientras yo me encargo del Miraculous del insecto…-

-¡NOOOO!- dijo Ladybug mientras que forcejeaba, intentando impedir que la chica tomara sus aretes mientras veía que Mayura y Vespa se habían liberado y se acercaban peligrosamente a ella.

La heroína se giró en el suelo, llevándose consigo a Rena Rouge, quien la soltó al golpearse la cabeza con el suelo. De un salto Ladybug se puso de pie y lanzó su yoyo contra Papillon, golpeando su frente y haciéndolo soltar a Chat Noir. Vespa se lanzó corriendo contra la heroína, seguida de Mayura, intentando puncionarla con su aguijón. Ladybug evadió el aguijón, tomando la muñeca de Vespa y forzándola a puncionar a Mayura, quien quedó paralizada.

-Esa es_ ma lady_\- dijo Chat Noir al ver la maniobra, volviéndose hacia el villano de nuevo con su bastón listo.

Vespa estaba furiosa con Ladybug.

-¡Me la vas a pagar, basura!- gritó Vespa volviéndola a atacar. Ladybug sonrió y la golpeó con su yoyo, tirándole el aguijón de las manos, el cual rodó varios metros lejos de ella- aaaah!

Por tercera vez Vespa intentó atacarlo, atrapándola del cuello y empujándola contra la pared. La heroína no se dejó intimidar. Con su rodilla la golpeó en la boca del estómago, y después le dio un derechazo en la cara que la dejó tumbada en el suelo.

-AAAAARRRGGG-

-Si soy sincera, siempre había querido hacer eso- dijo la heroína, volviéndose a Rena Rouge- detén esto, Alya. Sé que entiendes que lo que estás haciendo está mal-

Rena Rouge ni siquiera dejó que Ladybug terminara de hablar. Se lanzó de nuevo a pelear contra ella y, cuando Ladybug estuvo a punto de golpearla, desapareció.

-Es una ilusión…- comenzó a decir Ladybug, cuando sintió que un pie la hizo tropezar y caer al suelo de espaldas. Rena Rouge le puso la rodilla en el abdomen, y una de sus manos en su arete derecho- ¡no Alya, no lo hagas!-

El héroe se volvió alarmado, y Papillon aprovechó su distracción para atraparlo poniendo su bastón en el cuello del chico.

-Aaaaargg… ¡no te atrevas a tocar a _ma lady_!- gritó Chat Noir con desesperación, levantando su mano derecha para llamar su poder y usarlo para liberarse de Papillon- CATACLISM-

Chat Noir destruyó la espada de Papillon y se soltó de él con un codazo en la boca del estómago con todas sus fuerzas antes de echarse a correr hacia donde Rena Rouge tenía sometida a Ladybug contra el suelo. No iba a dejar que le quitara su Miraculous, y menos quería que Papillon descubriera su identidad.

Cuando Chat Noir estuvo a punto de alcanzar a Ladybug y Rena Rouge, y de golpear a la última para que soltara a Ladybug, se topó con una barrera de color verde, chocando con ella y cayendo al suelo de espaldas.

-No… no puede ser- palideció Chat Noir de la misma manera que Ladybug miraba con horror la barrera que acababa de aparecer mientras que se ponía de pie, adivinando lo que eso significaba- él no pudo habernos traicionado…-

Pero para desgracia de ambos, Carapace también apareció frente a Chat Noir, utilizando su poder de Protección para detener el avance del héroe y permitir que Rena Rouge tomara los aretes de Ladybug.

-Lo siento, Adrien, no te puedo dejar hacer eso- dijo Carapace seriamente- sé que lo entenderás que todo esto es por tu propio bien-

El héroe apretó las manos. Ladybug intentó girarse otra vez para liberarse de Rena Rouge, pero la otra chica logró someterla inmediatamente sin problemas en esta ocasión. Al ver los dedos de su atacante sobre los preciados aretes de Ladybug, Chat Noir gritó furioso.

-¡No te atrevas a ponerle tus sucias manos encima, Alya!- gritó el héroe de negro mientras que levantaba su mano derecha- ¡CATA…!-

-¡Chat Noir, no lo hagas!- gritó a su vez Ladybug, sabiendo que esa sería la tercera vez que usaría su poder y las consecuencias que llevaría si lo hacía.

-¡…CLISM!-

Demasiado tarde. El poder de destrucción de Chat Noir desintegró la barrera de protección de Carapace, y el héroe corrió hacia Ladybug con la intención de empujar a Rena Rouge para quitarla de encima de ella, pero tan pronto como dio un paso cayó de bruces al suelo sin lograr alcanzarla, completamente agotado.

-¡Chat Noir!- dijo Ladybug horrorizada antes de volverse a Rena Rouge- por favor, Alya, tienes que detenerte.-

-¿Sabes algo? Creo que no quiero detenerme. Quiero hacerte pagar por lo que le hiciste a Lila y lo que me hiciste a mí- dijo Rena Rouge mientras que Carapace forzaba los brazos de Chat Noir sobre su espalda y deslizaba el anillo fuera de su dedo anular. La transformación del chico desapareció y volvió a ser Adrien Agreste, respirando agitadamente.

-Argg… Nino, suéltame…- dijo Adrien, luchando débilmente para volver a levantarse y ayudar a su _partenaire- _esto… esto está mal… no… no lo hagas-

-Suéltalo, Nino, por favor. Tienen que parar de…- dijo Ladybug, tratando de levantarse, pero Rena Rouge pisó su pierna con tanta fuerza que la heroína sintió algo crujir en su tobillo- aaaaaaaaaah…-

-¡Basta!- gritó Adrien con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban- ¡la estás… lastimando!- forcejeó débilmente, pero Carapace no parecía dispuesto a dejarlo ir- Nino, por favor… tienes que devolverme el Miraculous…-

-Lo siento mucho, _mon pote,_ no puedo hacer eso- dijo Nino en tono sabiondo, levantándose y dejándolo ahí, seguro de que no podría levantarse solo, mientras que caminaba hacia Papillon para poner el anillo en sus manos- estamos haciendo esto por tu propio bien-

Plagg también estaba agotado, pero no se iba a rendir sin pelear.

-¡Deja a los chicos en paz!- gritó el kwami negro- Papillon, tu deseo no se puede realizar. Detente ahora mismo o vas a destruir todo lo que amas…-

-Silencio- dijo el villano, y la boca de Plagg quedó sellada ahora que el Miraculous estaba en sus manos- te ordeno que regreses a tu anillo, donde perteneces…-

Bajo la mirada horrorizada de los dos héroes, Plagg desapareció dentro del anillo del gato negro dando un grito de furia. Tan pronto como eso pasó, Rena Rouge se volvió de nuevo a Ladybug y con un movimiento rápido, desprendió los aretes de sus oídos.

-¡No!- gritaron los dos héroes al mismo tiempo.

La transformación de Ladybug desapareció, comenzando por sus pies y terminando en su cabeza. Bajo la vista de todos los enemigos, apareció el familiar atuendo y la apariencia de Marinette, quien acababa de ser traicionada por su ex mejor amiga.

-¿Marinette?- dijo Rena Rouge, sorprendía por un momento de ver a la que había sido su mejor amiga ocupar el lugar donde hacía unos momentos había estado la heroína de París- ¿tú eras Ladybug?¿Siempre fuiste Ladybug?-

Marinette la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Adrien no podía moverse; estaba débilmente tirado en el suelo, así que él no podría ayudarla. Aún no era tarde, Papillon aún no tenía su Miraculous. ¿Acaso podía hacer que su mejor amiga cambiara de parecer?

-Alya…- dijo Marinette volviéndose a ella, con la esperanza de que la escuchara- por favor… no sabes lo peligroso que puede ser si Papillon revive a alguien…-

-Escucha a Ladybug, Alya- dijo la kwami de la heroína, apareciendo frente a los ojos de Rena Rouge- sabes bien, en tu corazón, que lo que estás haciendo no está bien. No es demasiado tarde para regresar al camino del bien…-

Alya entrecerró los ojos. Estaba furiosa con Ladybug y con Marinette, mirando a su ex mejor amiga con una expresión muy cercana al odio.

-¡No lo… no lo hagas…!- dijo Adrien débilmente- Alya, esta no… no es la manera…-

-Es peligroso, Alya- dijo la chica pelinegra- tienes que escucharme…-

-¡Ya tuve suficiente!- dijo Papillon, pateando el suelo impaciente- Rena Rouge, entrégame el Miraculous de Ladybug-

Si Marinette había tenido esperanzas de que Alya tuviera un cambio de parecer en el último minuto, estas se esfumaron al ver a su ex mejor amiga caminar hacia el villano y poniendo en sus manos su Miraculous, los aretes de la Catarina. Tikki y Plagg estaban ahora en manos de Papillon.

-Por fin- dijo el villano, mirando embelesado las joyas en la palma de su mano tras ordenarle a Tikki que regresara a los aretes de la misma manera que Plagg- el poder de creación de la Catarina y el Poder de destrucción del Gato Negro. Juntos otorgan un deseo que puede borrar la realidad y cambiar el pasado-

A pesar de sus heridas, Marinette se arrastró por el suelo hasta llegar al lado de Adrien con lágrimas en los ojos. La realidad cayó sobre ellos dos. Habían fallado. Ladybug y Chat Noir habían fallado. Habían perdido sus Miraculous, a sus kwamis, todo.

-Adrien…-dijo ella- ¿estás…?-

El chico abrió los ojos hacia ella.

-Hemos fallado en nuestra misión,_ ma lady_\- dijo Adrien tristemente mientras que levantaba los ojos, viendo a su padre levantarse para detener lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Papillon no debía formular ese deseo, porque alguien tendría que morir en lugar de su madre- por favor, _père_, ¡no lo hagas!-

-No sabes lo que dices, _mec_\- dijo Carapace, empujando a Adrien hacia el suelo mientras que Rena Rouge detenía de nuevo a Marinette, quien estaba a punto de lanzarse contra Papillon para intentar detenerlo a pesar de su pierna lastimada- ¡vas a recuperar a tu madre gracias a nosotros!-

-Aaaaargg… ¡suéltame, Alya!- gritó la chica pelinegra- ¡no lo entienden!¡Ese poder es muy peligroso!-

-Tonterías- dijo la pelirroja- ¿porqué tienes que ser tan egoísta, Marinette? Creí que te importaba la felicidad de Adrien. ¡Y ahora va a recuperar a su madre gracias a nosotros!-

-¡No!- dijo Adrien con una expresión desesperada, luchando débilmente contra el agarre de Carapace, quien seguía teniéndolo contra el suelo. Al haber usado su poder de destrucción tres veces, había quedado totalmente fatigado- no quiero recuperarla así. Hay un precio a pagar. Alguien tiene que morir en su lugar-

Al parecer en ese momento Carapace y Rena Rouge tuvieron un momento de duda, y volvieron sus ojos hacia Papillon.

-Es verdad que el deseo que otorga el poder absoluto de los Miraculous tiene un precio- dijo el villano, mirando maliciosamente a Marinette- y sé exactamente quien será sacrificado para que mi esposa, el amor de mi vida, pueda vivir de nuevo-

Marinette sintió como si se acabara de tragar una caja de clavos. Jamás nadie la había mirado como Papillon la estaba mirando a ella, pero sabía exactamente lo que es significaba. Esa noche iba a morir. No iba a sobrevivir el encuentro. No iba a poder tener una relación con Adrien, casarse y tener hijos y un hamster. No iba siquiera a poder despedirse de sus padres. Eso los iba a devastar.

-No…- dijo Marinette, sintiendo miedo por primera vez esa noche.

-¡_Père_, no!- gritó Adrien, apoyando sus manos en el suelo para intentar levantarse- _maman_ no querría regresar sacrificando la vida de alguien más…-

Carapace lo había soltado y había dado un paso atrás, igual que Rena Rouge había soltado finalmente a Marinette. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para detenerlo. Papillon iba a pedir el deseo, y Marinette iba a tomar el lugar de Emilie Agreste.

-El poder absoluto es mío- dijo Papillon, cerrando su mano donde estaban los Miraculous al tiempo que era rodeado por una luz de color morado- deseo que Emilie Agreste sea revivida, y te ofrezco esta insignificante vida a cambio- añadió señalando a Marinette.

La chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver la luz morada dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia ella. Cerró los ojos al caer en cuenta de que iba a morir, que no había ninguna manera de evitarlo. Iba a morir y todos sus sueños iban a ser destruidos.

"Lo siento tanto por haberles fallado, _maman, papa_, Tikki, maestro Fu, Adrien…", pensó Marinette mientras que cerraba los ojos, resignada a recibir el golpe que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia ella, "todos. Desearía… haber podido decirle a Adrien cuánto lo amo una última vez…"

Cuando llegó el golpe, éste la empujó contra la pared contraria, haciendo crujir una de sus costillas y después caer al suelo de espaldas. Y alguien más cayó sobre ella. Eso era muy extraño. ¿Eso se sentía morir? Se había imaginado que era menos doloroso.

Marinette finalmente abrió los ojos, y gritó de horror.

Las manos de Adrien estaban sobre sus hombros, sus piernas dobladas con las rodillas en el suelo y sus verdes ojos llorosos estaban fijos en los de ella. Le sonreía, pero había algo en su sonrisa que parecía triste y decepcionada.

-Ma…Marinette…- murmuró antes de caer sobre ella, completamente sin fuerzas.

-¿Adrien?- dijo ella horrorizada- ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?-

Pero la chica ya lo sabía antes de haber preguntado: Adrien se había interpuesto entre ella y el rayo asesino. Y ahora, el chico que amaba estaba muriendo en sus brazos.

X-x-x

_Hospital Hôtel-Dieu_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Todo París puso ver el rayo de luz morada vertical que emanaba de la mansión Agreste. El maestro Fu se llevó una mano al pecho y se dejó caer sentado en el suelo. Kim y Max se inclinaron hacia él.

-¡_Monsieur_ Chan!- dijo Kim, poniendo una mano en su hombro- ¿se encuentra bien?-

-No, no estoy bien- dijo el anciano. Tenía una expresión pálida y horrorizada- no puede ser… Ladybug y Chat Noir fallaron. Papillon… ha ganado-

Detrás de ellos, un par de héroes aparecieron de pie.

-No mientras nosotros podamos hacer algo al respecto- dijo Ryuuko.

-¿No lo entienden?- dijo el maestro Fu, frotándose la frente- el deseo ya fue pedido. Y esto quizá va a cambiar el mundo como lo conocemos. Esta vez es diferente, chicos. Realmente es demasiado tarde-

Viperion y Ryuuko fruncieron el entrecejo.

-Aunque así sea, nosotros vamos a arreglar esto- dijo Viperion seriamente- no dejaremos que Papillon tenga la última palabra-

_FLASHBACK_

_Una hora antes_

_Luka parpadeó confundido cuando abrió los ojos. No recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado antes, solo que había retado a la madre de Kagami y ésta le había dado una paliza por meterse en sus asuntos. Tuvo algunos recuerdos sobre cuando estuvo en la guarida de Papillon, y recordó vagamente a Kagami diciéndole que todo estaría bien. _

_Cuando Luka abrió los ojos vio a un anciano delante de ellos. Tenía la impresión de haberlo visto antes, en la fiesta secreta de Adrien. Trató de levantar la mirada hacia él, pero sintió una punzada de dolor en el costado._

_-Arggg…-_

_-Tranquilo, muchacho, aún estás herido- dijo el anciano- no te preocupes, no durará mucho-_

_-¿Quién…?- iba a comenzar a preguntar, pero se quedó callado al ver la pulsera de la serpiente en sus manos- ¿cómo…?-_

_-Tú y mademoiselle Tsurugi necesitan curarse- dijo el anciano- antes de ir a ayudar a Ladybug y Chat Noir en su pelea final-_

_Luka bajó la mirada. _

_-Es demasiado tarde- dijo el chico tristemente- no hay nada más que podamos hacer al respecto. No podemos hacer nada ahora que Papillon…-_

_Se interrumpió al ver que no estaba solo. Kagami estaba a su lado, y se veía tan mal como él. Pero la chica había sido herida no por su madre, si no por los ataques de Vespa. La chica se incorporó sobre su cama y se volvió hacia él._

_-Luka…-_

_-Kagami, estás bien- dijo el chico, mirándola aliviado y olvidándose por un momento del anciano que estaba curándolos a ambos. _

_-Te dije que no te metieras, idiota- sonrió la chica japonesa._

_Luka sonrió al ver que el anciano sacaba el collar del dragón y lo ponía en manos de Kagami, murmurando algo sobre que ambos tenían que apresurarse. _

_-Ladybug y Chat Noir están peleando contra Papillon en estos momentos, pensando que van a rescatarlos a ustedes- dijo el maestro Fu con una expresión aprensiva- no estarán completamente curados, pero…-_

_-No importa- dijo Kagami, poniéndose el collar del dragón y volviéndose hacia Luka con una sonrisa que llenó el corazón del chico de esperanza y de deseo de pelear nuevamente a su lado- vamos, Luka, tenemos una cuenta pendiente con Papillon y con Vespa- amplió su sonrisa- le enseñaremos a la abeja que no debe de meterse con un dragón-_

_Luka asintió seriamente y se volvió a su kwami. _

_-Nunca es demasiado tarde, Luka- dijo Sass._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Nunca es demasiado tarde- dijeron los dos héroes al mismo tiempo, y con esa última frase al maestro Fu, Viperion y Ryuuku saltaron hacia el campanario de Notre Dame y se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia la Place du Châtelet, rogando que Ladybug y Chat Noir resistieran hasta que ellos llegaran.

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Este es un mensaje automático. Aparentemente Abby teme por su integridad física y se acaba de esconder en su búnker nuclear. Sugiere que tengan pañuelitos a la mano para el próximo capítulo. Y también agradece todos sus reviews.

Este mensaje se autodestruirá en 3…2…1…


	36. Capítulo 36

Resumen: Tras caer en cuenta de lo peligrosa que es Lila, Adrien decidió que no podía seguir con la misma estrategia. La mentirosa se volvió contra él, pero decidió atacarlo donde más le dolería. A su vez, Kagami descubrió que tenía algo en común con Marinette además del chico del que estaban enamoradas: su desconfianza y disgusto hacia Lila.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

FRAGMENTACIÓN

CAPÍTULO 36

_Guarida de Papillon_

_Al mismo tiempo_

La piel de Adrien se enfriaba con rapidez mientras que Marinette se incorporaba sobre sus rodillas y lo abrazaba contra su pecho. El chico se había interpuesto entre ella y el ataque de su padre cuando éste pidió el deseo.

-No…- dijo Marinette mientras lo abrazaba, sus ojos nublándose por las lágrimas- no, no, no… Adrien, ¿porqué tuviste que hacer eso? Ese rayo era para mí… no puedes hacer esto… no puedes abandonarme-

Adrien levantó los ojos hacia ella y sonrió tristemente. Sentía que su voz se quebraba, y la vida se le escapaba, pero no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Ni siquiera lo había pensado. Él solo tenía a Marinette en su vida, sin ella no deseaba vivir. Extendió su mano temblorosa hacia el rostro de la chica y limpió una lágrima de su mejilla, para después pasar su dedo pulgar sobre su pómulo.

-Marinette…- dijo él al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas también se humedecieron por sus propias lágrimas y las de ella que caían sobre él- te amo…-

-Yo también te amo, Adrien- dijo Marinette sin dejar de sollozar- no debiste haber hecho eso. No quiero… no quiero que me dejes-

Los labios del chico se curvaron en una leve sonrisa antes de que sus ojos se cerraran y no se volvieron a abrir.

-No…- dijo Marinette, mirando horrorizada como todo el color abandonó la piel del chico en sus brazos, y éste dejaba finalmente de respirar- no, no, no…- lo levantó, abrazando su cabeza contra su pecho- ¡no, Adrien!-

Los sollozos de la pelinegra resonaron en la guarida de Papillon mientras que los villanos miraban sorprendidos lo que acababa de suceder. Rena Rouge y Carapace se detransformaron tras haber usado sus poderes rápidamente.

-Adrien…- dijo Papillon, abriendo los ojos horrorizado de lo que acababa de suceder, lo que él mismo acababa de provocar, y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos- detransformación-

Marinette levantó la vista y miró con verdadero odio al hombre que había causado eso con verdadero odio mientras que se acercaba a ver a su hijo.

-¡No se acerquen!- gritó la chica, abrazándolo con más fuerza contra su pecho al ver que Gabriel caminaba hacia ella- ¡aléjense de él!¡No lo toquen!-

Gabriel se detuvo, aún paralizado del terror por lo que sucedió. Alya y Nino también caminaron hacia ella, sus rostros horrorizados al caer en cuenta de lo que habían causado por su propia estupidez.

-Marinette, yo no…-

-¡Aléjate!- gritó Marinette entre sus sollozos. Estaba triste por lo sucedido con Adrien, pero estaba realmente furiosa con sus ex compañeros del colegio. Y pensar que esos dos habían sido una vez sus mejores amigos- ¡váyanse de aquí y déjenme en paz! ¡Adrien está muerto por culpa de ustedes dos!-

-No… ¡no es verdad!- dijo Alya finalmente, llorando también al ver a su antigua mejor amiga realmente inconsolable con el cuerpo de Adrien en sus brazos- no… no fue nuestra culpa, nosotros no sabíamos… no sabíamos que tú eras Ladybug y…-

-¡Ya sabían los dos que Adrien era Chat Noir!¡Y tampoco se detuvieron cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de quien era!- gritó Marinette de regreso- ¡ustedes dos mataron a Adrien, y son tan culpables de ello como Papillon!-

Alya y Nino temblaron de horror y la miraron como si Marinette los acabara de abofetear.

-Nosotros… ¡nosotros no sabíamos que esto iba a pasar! ¡Solamente queríamos ayudar a Adrien a ser feliz!- dijo Nino finalmente, también llorando y tomando la mano de Alya- solo queríamos devolverle a su madre y…-

Gabriel abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar eso, y salió mientras que los demás estaban distraídos con Marinette.

-¡Incluso Adrien les dijo repetidamente que no quería que hicieran eso, que era peligroso!- gritó ella- ¡ambos les dijimos que no era una buena idea!¿Acaso crees que no lo habríamos hecho nosotros mismos voluntariamente, si no fuera muy peligroso?¿O creían que ustedes conocían nuestros poderes mejor que nosotros mismos?-

Aquello los calló por completo, pues ambos sabían que Marinette tenía toda la razón: ellos eran los culpables de lo que había pasado. Papillon no habría logrado vencerlos sin la participación ellos dos. Mientras tanto, Marinette bajó la mirada y puso sus labios sobre la frente de Adrien mientras que seguía sollozando en silencio. La piel del chico se volvía cada vez más fría conforme pasaba el tiempo.

-Marinette, quizá… quizá aún podemos hacer algo para arreglar lo que pasó- dijo finalmente Alya después de unos minutos- podríamos usar nuevamente los dos Miraculous y…-

-¡Calla!- la interrumpió Marinette, alzando la voz de nuevo- ¿crees que Adrien querría que alguien más muriera en su lugar?¿Acaso no viste lo que acaba de hacer?-

Alya cayó de rodillas y se echó a llorar de la misma manera que Marinette mientras que Nino la abrazaba, igual de desconsolado y arrepentido que ella. Lila también se había detransformado y, viendo que las cosas no habían salido como esperaba y que Gabriel no había cumplido su promesa, decidió huir de ahí. Se dirigió corriendo hacia la salida para escapar de la guarida de Papillon antes de que pudiera ser detenida.

Desafortunadamente para Lila, un par de héroes apareció dentro de la guarida a través de un portal y la detuvo. Viperion y Ryuuko salieron del portal y miraron a su alrededor frunciendo el entrecejo, y miraron con el mismo horror que Marinette lo que había pasado.

-Suéltenme, estúpidos- comenzó a decir Lila forcejeando con ellos.

Viperion hizo una mueca de disgusto y arrancó la peineta de la abeja de sus cabellos, volviéndose con cariño a una afligida Pollen.

-Tranquila, Pollen, todo terminó- dijo Viperion tristemente mientras que la kwami volvía a su Miraculous, antes de mirar a Lila con verdaderas ganas de golpearla.

Ryuuko no se contuvo. Tan pronto como se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido, al ver el cuerpo de Adrien en brazos de Marinette, la heroína se volvió hacia Lila y la golpeó en la cara, rompiéndole la nariz.

x-x-x

_Cápsula en la Guarida de Papillon_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Cuando volvió a tener consciencia de sí misma, todo su alrededor se sentía incómodamente frío. Arrugó la nariz. ¿Dónde estaba? Todo su cuerpo se sentía rígido, entumido, como si hubiera permanecido inmóvil por años y años. Respiró hondo, y se dio cuenta de su boca y garganta se sentían secas, y el aire a su alrededor se sentía frío y húmedo.

El sonido de una alarma la hizo fruncir el entrecejo mientras que abría y cerraba las manos para deshacerse de esa desagradable sensación de rigidez.

-¿Dónde…?-

-¡Emilie!-

Dio un respingo de sorpresa al escuchar a alguien gritar su nombre. Hizo un esfuerzo y abrió los ojos, parpadeando repetidamente para encontrarse cara a cara con su esposo. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Porqué su esposo la miraba con una mezcla de alivio y tristeza?

-¿Qué…?¿qué sucede?- dijo la mujer en voz baja mientras que su esposo la sacaba de (¿estaba en una cápsula?) donde se encontraba y la abrazaba mientras que ella miraba confundida a su alrededor- Gabriel, no entiendo nada…-

-¡Por fin te tengo de regreso!- la interrumpió Gabriel, y Emilie notó que su esposo estaba temblando. No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando- no sabes… todo lo que tuve que hacer para recuperarte…-

La mujer parpadeó de nuevo. Lo último que recordaba era que había usado el Miraculous del Pavorreal para protegerse a ella misma y a Gabriel de un asaltante cuando estaban saliendo de la ópera Garnier. Las facciones de su esposo habían cambiado un poco y sus cabellos se habían blanqueado; parecía haber envejecido. Tuvo una súbita sensación de pánico. ¿Había estado en coma o algo así? Pero no se sentía enferma.

Parecía haber estado en una especie de limbo, donde el tiempo no había pasado para ella.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Emilie finalmente, interrumpiendo a su esposo y mirando a su alrededor, extrañado de que su hijo no estuviera ahí- ¿dónde está…?-

-Adrien está…- dijo Gabriel en un sollozo, todo su alivio desapareciendo de su rostro y siendo reemplazado por una expresión de absoluta de desesperación- todo es culpa de esa desagradable chica. Ella es la verdadera culpable de lo que pasó, ella fue la que hizo que Adrien… le metió unas ideas estúpidas en la cabeza y…-

Emilie sintió un vuelco de horror y sintió como si el mismo calor de su sangre le fuera robado de pronto al escuchar esas palabras de su esposo. ¿Quién era "esa chica" de la que Gabriel estaba hablando? Y más importante, ¿algo malo le había pasado a su hijo?

-Gabriel, ¿dónde está Adrien?- dijo Emilie seriamente, empujando al hombre para que la soltara y dando un paso atrás para verlo a los ojos. Gabriel evitó su mirada por un momento por una expresión culpable- ¿dónde esta mi hijo?-

El hombre dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente asintió y la condujo a la habitación superior, donde ambos se encontraron con una horrenda escena. Un par de superhéroes, vestidos con trajes verde y rojo respectivamente, estaban de pie junto a la puerta con sus armas en las manos. Un par de adolescentes estaban abrazados y asustados en una esquina junto a otra chica con la nariz rota y Nathalie estaba paralizada como si fuera una estatua.

Y fue cuando lo vio: una adolescente pelinegra, con sus cabellos sueltos y desordenados, estaba de rodillas en el suelo, abrazando contra su pecho a un chico rubio que tenía una palidez mortal.

Pero no. No podía ser Adrien. Algo tan horrible no podía haberle pasado a su hijo. Antes de que Gabriel pudiera decir algo, Emilie se soltó de él y corrió hacia ellos.

X-x-x

_Al mismo tiempo_

Marinette sintió una manos sobre su hombro y se la sacudió violentamente. No quería ver a nadie, no quería escuchar a nadie. No quería que nadie la consolara y menos que alguien se acercara a Adrien. No quería soltarlo. No quería alejarse de él. Todo aquello era una terrible pesadilla y sentía que, si lo dejaba ir, tendría que aceptar que había muerto y no estaba preparada para ello.

-Sé que te sientes mal, _petite_\- dijo una suave voz femenina a su lado- por favor-

La chica levantó por primera vez sus ojos del rostro sin vida de Adrien, y se encontró cara a cara con los hermosos ojos verdes que la habían conquistado al principio de ese año, los cuales parecían haber revivido. Pero éstos no pertenecían al chico, sino a una mujer que conocía bastante bien, a pesar de que era la primera vez que la veía.

-_Ma… madame_…- dijo Marinette boquiabierta mientras que relajaba sus brazos, aún sin soltar a Adrien, cuyo rostro seguía oculto en su pecho.

Sin decir nada, la mujer puso sus manos con cuidado en la mejilla de Adrien, haciéndolo volverse hacia ella. Acarició sus cabellos y asintió tristemente antes de volverse de nuevo a Marinette.

-Cuida de él, ¿sí?- dijo Emilie en voz baja- estoy segura de que va a necesitar de ti cuando todo esto termine-

Marinette la miró sin entender lo que quería decir ella, pero la mujer no dijo nada más. Se puso de pie, caminando a paso decidido hacia Gabriel Agreste y, con su mano abierta, lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en la mejilla, tirándolo al suelo.

_PAFF_

-¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerle daño a mi hijo?- gritó Emilie furiosa- ¿cómo te atreviste a siquiera haberlo puesto en riesgo?¿A aterrorizar París para robar sus joyas a un par de adolescentes que solo querían mantener la ciudad a salvo?-

-No… no fue mi culpa, Emilie…- dijo Gabriel- yo solo quería recuperarte… jamás quise que Adrien… no fue mi culpa… ella fue la que provocó que…-

_PAFF_

Otro golpe. Esta vez, Gabriel dejó caer los Miraculous de su mano, y Emilie los tomó.

-¡No fue mi culpa, Emilie!- dijo Gabriel en voz alta- ¡ella era la que debía morir, no Adrien!-

Marinette dejó escapar un sollozo mientras abrazaba con más fuerza el cuerpo de Adrien, y Emilie se volvió hacia él para abofetearlo.

-Si Adrien se sacrificó por ella- dijo la mujer, mirando a su esposo con verdadero odio- ¿crees que Adrien querría vivir así, sin ella? ¿Crees que mi hijo sería feliz sabiendo que me recuperó a costa de la vida de alguien? ¿Sobretodo, de la vida de alguien a quien ama tanto?-

-Lo superaría- dijo Gabriel con disgusto- es solo un capricho de adolescente-

Marinette siseó de enojo, pero no dijo nada. Emilie, por su parte, le dio la espalda.

-No quiero volver a verte jamás, Gabriel Agreste- dijo la mujer entrecerrando los ojos- no eres más que un monstruo y un asesino. Y realmente espero que Adrien no te busque más después de que yo no esté-

-Emilie, ¿de qué hablas?- dijo Gabriel sin entender.

-Adiós, Gabriel- dijo ella, caminando hacia donde Marinette aún abrazaba a Adrien, su atención nuevamente en el chico. Puso su mano en el hombro de ella- dile… dile a Adrien que lo amo, que lo hago por él. Esto nunca debió haber pasado…-

-_Madame, _¿qué es lo que va a hacer?-

-… y todo debe regresar a la normalidad- añadió Emilie mientras una luz morada la rodeaba. La luz desapareció casi inmediatamente, y la mujer cayó al suelo al lado de Marinette.

-¡_Madame_ Agreste!- dijo Marinette, al mismo tiempo que Ryuuko se apresuraba a atraparla. De todas maneras, Gabriel empujó a la heroína y tomó a Emilie en sus brazos. Ryuuko aprovechó para tomar los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir de manos de ella y dar un paso atrás.

-¡Emilie!- dijo Gabriel, sollozando y mirando con horror que su esposa desapareció de sus brazos. Gritó horrorizado y se inclinó al suelo mientras que buscaba a tientas los Miraculous que ya no estaban en sus manos- ¡no! Lo volveré a hacer. ¡Te traeré de regreso, Emilie! Nathalie… Nathalie, tú pide el deseo, solo se puede usar una vez y…-

Pero nadie lo estaba escuchando. Nathalie estaba paralizada. Nino y Alya estaban sollozando horrorizados en un extremo de la guarida. Viperion vigilaba a Lila con cara de pocos amigos y Ryuuko tenía una mano en su pecho, resguardando los Miraculous de sus amigos.

Un movimiento en el cuerpo de Adrien hizo que todos se volvieran hacia el chico en brazos de Marinette. Sus párpados temblaron, y sus ojos se abrieron, fijándose en los de la chica.

-Marinette…- dijo el chico en voz baja y sonriendo. Lágrimas de alegría surgieron de los ojos de ella.

-Estás… estás…- dijo ella en voz baja- _chaton_, no me vuelvas a asustar así-

Adrien amplió su sonrisa mientras que se incorporaba sentado sobre el suelo, junto a Marinette. Ryuuko y Viperion iban a acercarse para abrazarlo, aliviados de que estuviera vivo, pero Marinette no parecía dispuesto a soltarlo.

x-x-x

_Casa de los Dupain-Cheng_

_Horas más tarde_

Después de lo sucedido en la mansión Agreste, Ladybug y Chat Noir salieron a la superficie con Ryuuko y Viperion tras haber confiscado todos los Miraculous que habían sido usados para el mal. Una vez que recuperaron a Trixx, Wayzz, Nooroo, Pollen y Duusu, todos sus enemigos fueron entregados a la policía.

Gabriel Agreste fue arrestado cuando los héroes de París confirmaron que era Papillon, junto con su asistente Nathalie, Lila, Nino y Alya, quienes habían sido sus cómplices. Lila fue la única que se resistió, forcejeando con los policías y repitiendo que ella era una víctima de todo eso. Nino y Alya habían estado tan arrepentidos y horrorizados de lo que habían hecho, por haber sido engañados, y de haberse dejado engañar por Lila que no dijeron nada y siguieron en silencio a la policía.

También había sido arrestada Tomoe Tsurugi, cuando el maestro Fu les había contado de su involucro con Papillon en esa última batalla y cómo había secuestrado a Luka y a su propia hija para ayudar al villano.

Después de terminar con ello y de devolver los Miraculous robados al maestro Fu, los cuatro chicos se detransformaron y se dirigieron juntos a casa de los Dupain-Cheng. Cuando llegaron ahí, vieron a _madame_ Anarka Couffaine con los padres de Marinette.

Cuando los tres adultos preguntaron lo que había pasado, los cuatro chicos les contaron lo sucedido, incluyendo el hecho de que Marientte había sido Ladybug todo el tiempo. Estuvieron sorprendidos por un momento de que la chica hubiera podido esconder la verdad, con lo torpe que podía ser a veces, pero estaban orgullosos de su hija.

-Mi hija es una heroína- dijo Tom, abrazándola- ¡estoy tan orgulloso!-

-Mi hijo también es un héroe- añadió _madame_ Anarka, revolviendo los cabellos de Luka.

Adrien y Kagami estaban unos pasos atrás de ellos, parecían cabizbajos al ver las demostraciones de los padres de sus amigos. Ellos habían perdido a sus respectivos padres ese día, y a pesar de que sabían lo que habían hecho de entregarlos a la policía era lo correcto, aún se sentían mal de haber perdido la única familia que ambos tenían.

De pronto, los tres adultos los rodearon con sus brazos, haciendo un abrazo grupal a todos. Tanto Adrien como Kagami se ruborizaron, apenados por el súbito gesto de cariño.

-No tienen porqué sentirse tristes, _mes chéris_\- dijo Sabine, sonriendo- de ninguna manera podemos permitir que los héroes de París se queden solos. ¿Verdad, Tom?-

-Tienes razón, _chérie_…- comenzó a decir Tom Dupain.

-¡Por supuesto que no, _moussaillons_!- dijo _madame_ Couffaine antes de que _monsieur_ Dupain terminara de responder. Tom asintió vigorosamente.

Adrien sonrió, pero Kagami seguía entristecida. Sabine puso una mano en su hombro.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-_Mère_ me dijo que no soy…- dijo la chica entristecida, pero sacudió la cabeza- gracias, _madame_, pero no merezco que sean tan buenos conmigo-

-No escuches nada de esas tonterías, _chérie_\- dijo Sabine, dándole un abrazo maternal que Kagami jamás había sentido antes en toda su vida- a veces las personas pretenden que eres una mala persona para no sentirse culpables de las cosas malas que te hacen. Eres una heroína, eres fuerte y mereces que solo cosas buenas te ocurran-

Kagami sonrió levemente.

-Marinette, Kagami y los chicos se quedarán esta noche en tu habitación- dijo Tom en un tono final, y se volvió a Anarka- bueno, si tú autorizas que Luka también se quede con nosotros, al menos por esta noche-

Luka tomó discretamente la mano de Kagami con una expresión de que no parecía dispuesto a separarse de ellos, y su madre asintió con una sonrisa.

-Dejé La Liberté en el muelle frente al colegio, nos veremos mañana- dijo _madame_ Couffaine, despidiéndose de cada uno de los chicos con un abrazo cargado de cariño, cosa que sorprendió a Kagami- _à plus_-

X-x-x

_Habitación de Marinette_

_Más tarde_

Los cuatro chicos estaban tirados en el suelo en un tendido que hicieron los Dupain-Cheng para ellos, las dos chicas en el centro y Adrien y Luka a los lados. Tras advertirles que estarían asomándose para asegurarse de que estuvieran dormidos y se comportaran, los padres de Marinette los dejaron solos.

Kagami y Luka, quienes estaban convalecientes aún de los ataques de _madame_ Tsurugi y de Vespa, se quedaron dormidos casi de inmediato, pero los otros dos aún no lograban conciliar el sueño a pesar de lo agotados que se sentían en esos momentos.

Marinette sintió las manos de Adrien tomando las suyas.

-Así que…- susurró ella- por fin esto se terminó-

-Así es- dijo Adrien en voz baja, acercando las manos de la chica entre las suyas- por fin terminamos con esta guerra,_ ma lady. _Papillon está tras las rejas y París está a salvo-

-Sí, pero ¿porqué no me siento bien?- dijo ella en voz baja- como si esta victoria fuera agridulce-

-Porque nuestros amigos nos traicionaron. Nino y Alya eran nuestros mejores amigos, y no solo nos abandonaron por Lila, sino que se unieron a Papillon sabiendo al menos que yo era Chat Noir-

Marinette suspiró y se acercó a él, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho.

-Creí que te había perdido para siempre, _chaton_\- dijo ella en voz baja- no vuelvas a asustarme así-

Adrien la abrazó contra su pecho, acariciando sus cabellos mientras que esperaba a que su respiración se tranquilizara.

-Aquí estoy, Marinette. No me iré jamás de tu lado-

Marinette sonrió, sus dedos aferrándose a la camisa de su pijama mientras que el chico besaba su frente.

-Vi a tu _maman_\- dijo Marinette de pronto- cuando creí que te había perdido, ella me dijo que te dijera que te amaba. Y estaba furiosa con tu padre- bajó los ojos- finalmente ella fue la que deseó que todo regresara a como estaba antes-

Adrien sonrió tristemente imaginando la escena.

-La extraño mucho, y quisiera que estuviera conmigo de regreso- confesó el chico- pero sé que ella jamás querría que alguien muriera en su lugar. Y yo tampoco-

Marinette apoyó la frente en su pecho, y Adrien la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Descansa, _bugginette_\- dijo él en voz baja mientras apoyaba el mentón sobre su cabeza- París por fin está a salvo. Y nosotros lo estaremos también-

La chica sonrió mientras que cerraba a los ojos, dejándose llevar por el sueño sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Adrien rodeando el suyo.

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Decidí apiadarme y actualizar un día temprano. Lamento haberlos asustado en el capítulo pasado. Los reviews explotaron, pero ya todos ustedes me conocen bien, saben que me gustan los finales felices. Sobre el castigo que todos quieren que reciban los traidores, ya verán en el próximo capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	37. Capítulo 37: Epílogo

Resumen: Tras caer en cuenta de lo peligrosa que es Lila, Adrien decidió que no podía seguir con la misma estrategia. La mentirosa se volvió contra él, pero decidió atacarlo donde más le dolería. A su vez, Kagami descubrió que tenía algo en común con Marinette además del chico del que estaban enamoradas: su desconfianza y disgusto hacia Lila.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

FRAGMENTACIÓN

EPÍLOGO

_Palacio de Justicia_

_Un mes más tarde_

Marinette sintió la mano de Adrien entrelazando sus dedos con las suyas. Por fin había terminado el juicio contra Papillon y contra sus cómplices. No necesitaban más pruebas que ver la guarida de Papillon bajo la mansión Agreste y los testimonios de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

El jurado regresó a la sala, y todos se pusieron de pie.

-El jurado ha llegado a una decisión- dijo el juez- y han encontrado a todos los acusados: culpables-

Un murmullo de asentimiento recorrió la sala. Marinette vio a Adrien exhalar todo el aire que tenía contenido en los pulmones, aliviado de cómo había salido todo. Escuchó un sollozo proveniente de la madre de Lila, y se sintió un poco mal por ella. Como Adrien, las familias de Lila, Nino y Alya estaban decepcionados y horrorizados por lo sucedido.

-Nino Lahiffe y Alya Césaire confesaron su involucro en el complot contra Ladybug y Chat Noir- dijo el juez- aunque existen atenuantes en sus casos, como el hecho que en el pasado fueron héroes también, se les condena a dos meses en prisión y un año de servicio a la comunidad-

Los dos acusados se volvieron a mirar tímidamente a Adrien y Marinette, pero estos no cambiaron su expresión ni suavizaron su mirada. Vieron a Alya sollozar y a Nino bajar la mirada. No solo ellos. Los padres de Alya estaban presentes, y Marlena Césaire comenzó a sollozar en voz alta.

Adrien apretó la mano de Marinette al escuchar la sentencia de sus ex mejores amigos.

-¿Te sientes bien?- dijo él, y Marinette asintió. No les parecía un castigo injusto después de lo que les hicieron, todo el tiempo en el que permitieron que Lila los torturara.

-El resto de los condenados- continuó el juez- Tomoe Tsurugi, por agresión, maltrato infantil y secuestro, además de ser cómplice voluntaria de Papillon, veinte años de prisión-

Los chicos miraron de reojo a Kagami, quien estaba mirando cabizbaja al suelo mientras que Luka la abrazaba cariñosamente por la espalda, y le susurró algo al oído, seguramente algo para ayudarla a sentirse mejor. Como respuesta, la chica se dejó abrazar por Luka y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él.

-Lila Rossi- continuó el juez- por voluntariamente aliarse con Papillon para llevar a cabo sus planes se le otorga el cargo de terrorismo, además de múltiples denuncias de bullying y de agresiones contra algunos de sus compañeros en el colegio, veinte años de prisión y expulsión inmediata de Francia al terminar la condena-

-¡No!- lloriqueó Lila con una profunda voz nasal, con su nariz aún ferulizada después de que el golpe de Ryuuko la había roto- ¡no pueden hacerme esto!¡No fue mi culpa!¡Fue Ladybug la que provocó todo eso!-

Durante el juicio, Lila había lanzado improperios o mentiras, diciendo que ella solo había sido víctima de una calumnia de todos los involucrados y que ella jamás había hecho nada parecido. Pero habían llegado a testificar Luka, Kagami y los otros compañeros del colegio, diciendo que Lila había mentido y engañado a todos, intentando ponerlos en contra de Ladybug. Incluso Alya y Nino, a pesar de que eso podría llegar a empeorar su situación, confesaron que solo habían ayudado a Papillon influenciados por Lila, porque creían que decía la verdad sobre él.

-¡Silencio!- dijo el juez alzando la voz, ahogando sus lloriqueos que, a diferencia de la mayoría de las veces, esta vez sí eran sinceros- la evidencia contra usted es contundente, _mademoiselle_ Rossi, y todo París ya sabe que clase de mentirosa es-

Lágrimas de rabia surgieron de los ojos de Lila al perder lo que más quería: la red de mentiras que tanto empeño había puesto en crear para lograr su cometido. Marinette sintió una leve satisfacción al ver a Lila finalmente vencida y expuesta ante todo el mundo. Adrien volvió a exhalar aliviado.

-Gabriel Agreste y Nathalie Sancour- dijo finalmente el juez- aterrorizaron la ciudad como Papillon y Mayura. Ya escuchamos sobre sus múltiples crímenes contra la ciudad, además de maltrato infantil contra el adolescente que tenían a su cargo. Se les condena a prisión de por vida-

Por tercera vez, Adrien exhaló sonoramente.

-¿Estás bien, _chaton_?- dijo esta vez Marinette en voz baja.

-Estoy bien, porque estás conmigo- susurró él, hundiendo su rostro en los cabellos de la chica- gracias, _ma lady_-

Tanto Gabriel como Nathalie asintieron, aceptando resignados su destino. Marinette sabía muy bien que el castigo de Gabriel Agreste no sería pasar el resto de su vida en prisión, sino haber visto de nuevo a su esposa y que ésta le hubiera reprendido por lo que le había hecho a su hijo antes de utilizar el deseo de los Miraculous para volver a lo normal. Pasaría el resto de su vida arrepintiéndose de ello, viendo en su mente el rostro de su amada esposa mirándolo con desprecio.

-Solo queda una cosa más por hacer- dijo el juez- ya que sus únicos familiares estarán en prisión y que aún son menores de edad, Kagami Tsurugi y Adrien Agreste serán internados en un orfanato hasta que sean mayores de edad y puedan tomar cargo de sus propiedades-

Marinette pudo sentir que Adrien se tensó a su lado, y ella no estaba mucho mejor ante esa sugerencia del juez. La idea de que Adrien y Kagami estuvieran en un orfanato los siguientes cuatro años la horrorizó. Iba a decir algo, pero un grito proveniente de tres personas la interrumpió.

-¡NO!-

Los dos chicos levantaron la mirada. Quienes habían hablado eran Tom y Sabine Dupain-Cheng junto a Anarka Couffaine.

-¡Silencio!-

-Con todo respeto, _monsieur_\- dijo Sabine alzando la voz- usted no pueden tratar así a los héroes de París, enviándolos a un orfanato-

-No después de que Kagami y Adrien arriesgaron sus vidas constantemente para proteger la ciudad- dijo Tom.

-Sí, ellos tienen razón- dijo _madame_ Couffaine- ¡no puede hacerles eso!-

El juez pareció dudar mientras que los miembros del jurado comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos en asentimiento, de acuerdo con lo que habían dicho.

-Son menores de edad, y no pueden estar solos sin supervisión de un adulto, así que no hay nada que…-

-Entonces yo propongo adoptarlos- dijo Sabine, y Tom asintió de acuerdo con su mujer. Un murmullo de sorpresa recorrió la sala, incluidos los acusados.

-¡Sí, yo también!- dijo Anarka golpeando la mesa.

Después de la conversación y ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes, el juez aceptó la propuesta de los padres de Marinette y la madre de Luka, además de que en un gesto que sorprendió a los involucrados, Gabriel Agreste y Tomoe Tsurugi firmaron su asentimiento, haciendo algo bueno por sus hijos por una vez antes de ser llevados a prisión. Finalmente se decidió que Kagami se quedaría con los Dupain-Cheng y Adrien con los Couffaine hasta que ambos fueran mayores de edad y pudieran manejar sus respectivas fortunas.

X-x-x

_Apartamento de los Dupain-Cheng_

_Más tarde_

Kagami entró dudosa a la habitación de Marinette mientras era seguida por la chica y sus padres. Tom llevaba un par de valijas con la ropa de la chica que ella y Marinette habían recolectado de su antigua casa. Prácticamente llevaba viviendo todo el mes ahí, desde la derrota de Papillon, pero que oficialmente se mudara ahí con su nueva familia era una experiencia aterradora.

Marinette puso una mano en su hombro y sonrió levemente.

-Bienvenida a casa, _ma soeur_\- dijo ella en voz baja.

Los ojos de Kagami se fijaron en los de ella al escuchar que Marinette la había llamado hermana. Jamás había tenido siquiera una amiga fuera de ella, y siempre había soñado con el sentimiento de tener una familia amorosa, y tener una hermana era más de lo que se había imaginado. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa sincera, y dejó que Marinette la abrazara.

-Tendrás que decirnos qué es lo que te gusta comer, Kagami- dijo Tom con una enorme sonrisa, dejando el equipaje en una esquina de su habitación- también estaba pensando hacer renovaciones a esta habitación, como una nueva plataforma para tu cama como la de Marinette, aunque no estoy muy seguro de que pueda crear un tragaluz para…-

-Nada de esto es necesario, _monsieur_ Dupain, yo ya estoy agradecida de estar aquí y…-

-Por supuesto que es necesario- la interrumpió Sabine- _chérie_, queremos que te sientas a gusto en nuestra casa, como si fueras nuestra propia hija, porque es así como te consideramos-

Kagami volvió a sonreír. Aún no se acostumbraba a eso, pero le gustaba.

-Bien, ya que aclaramos ese, ahora tenemos algunas reglas para ustedes dos- dijo Tom, borrando su sonrisa y esforzándose por parecer serio- primero, nada de escapar transformadas a verse con ciertos héroes a altas horas de la noche, y menos sin avisarnos. Segundo, nada de dejar que ciertos héroes entren a su habitación después de las diez de la noche. ¿Entendido?-

Las dos chicas asintieron un poco ruborizadas.

-Bien- sonrió Sabine- las dejamos para que se acomoden. Si hay algo que necesitas, no dudes en decirnos, _chérie_-

Una vez que se quedaron solas, Kagami se lanzó a abrazar a Marinette.

-¿Kagami?-

-Marinette, estoy tan feliz- la escuchó decir en voz baja. Era difícil que la chica mostrara sus sentimientos, pero justo ahora estaba comenzando a hacerlo.

x-x-x

_Camarote de Luka Couffaine_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Luka ayudó a Adrien a llevar sus cosas a su propia habitación. Anteriormente la había compartido con Juleka, pero _madame_ Anarka condicionó el estudio para que fuera la habitación de su hija y que Luka compartiera con su nuevo hijo.

-Listo- dijo Luka, dejando las cosas de Adrien en la cama vacía- _maman_ no sabe tu color favorito para tus sábanas, pero tiene rojo, azul o verde-

-No conozco tus gustos, _moussaillon-_ dijo _madame_ Anarka, llevando consigo tres juegos de sábanas- sé que no es la mansión a la que estás acostumbrado, pero…-

-Esto es perfecto, _madame_\- sonrió Adrien ampliamente, tomando el juego de color verde y disponiéndose a hacer su propia cama.

-…- dijo Juleka.

-Jules tiene razón- dijo Luka sonriendo ampliamente- hay ensayo de la banda mañana por la tarde, y si te sientes bien para participar, tu teclado está en la cubierta-

-¿Mi… mi teclado?- dijo el rubio, parpadeando sorprendido.

-Y si necesitas algo más, solo tienes que mencionarlo- dijo _madame_ Couffaine.

Como respuesta, Adrien abrazó a su nueva familia. Se sentía tan bien tener a alguien que lo amara y que se esforzara tanto por darle gusto, que estuviera orgulloso de él.

-Les daré a los dos una semana para acostumbrarse- dijo _madame_ Couffaine cruzandose de brazos- después de ello, directo de regreso al colegio, _moussaillons. _¿Entendido?-

Ambos asintieron con seguridad mientras la mujer los dejaba. Una vez que quedaron solos, ambos se miraron entre sí y sonrieron_._

_-_Oh, no…- se quejó Plagg cruzando los brazos y rodando los ojos- conozco esa mirada, Sass. Lamento decirte que vas a tener que acostumbrarte a esta ridiculez de ahora en delante-

-Ssss…- rió Sass- quieren ir a verlas, Plagg. Déjalos ser-

Plagg bufó.

-Más vale que me den suficiente queso después de esto- dijo el kwami negro.

-Plagg, transfórmame- dijo Adrien.

-Sass, transfórmame- dijo Luka.

x-x-x

_Place des Vosges_

_Tres meses después_

Adrien y Marinette habían decidido no regresar al colegio Françoise Dupont. Sus verdaderos amigos estaban en el Lycée Charlemagne, y aunque Alix y algunos de sus antiguos compañeros habían regresado a su lado antes de que fueran evidente las mentiras de Lila, ambos se sentían mucho más a gusto en su nuevo colegio. Y estaban felices de estar con Luka, Kagami, Wayhem y sus nuevos compañeros.

_Mademoiselle_ Dubois los recibió de regreso al colegio abrazándolos aliviada de que ambos estuvieran a salvo y diciéndoles lo orgullosa que estaba de que sus alumnos fueran Ladybug y Chat Noir. Y por supuesto, Wayhem se lanzó al cuello de Adrien, llorando de alivio porque su amigo estaba a salvo.

Una tarde los dos chicos estaban en después la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng seleccionando los bocadillos que querían probar cuando la campanilla de la puerta sonó, revelando la llegada de un cliente. Cuando se volvieron, se encontraron cara a cara con un par de personas que no esperaban volver a ver pronto.

Marlena Césaire estaba en la puerta, acompañada de los ex mejores amigos de los dos chicos. Tom no estaba en la panadería en ese momento, pero Sabine frunció el entrecejo. Marinette parpadeó mientras que Adrien frunció el entrecejo y buscó a tientas la mano de la chica, tomándola y apretándola suavemente.

-Vámonos de aquí, _ma lady,_ creo haberte escuchado decir que querías tomar algo de aire fresco- dijo Adrien mirando fríamente a la pareja que estaba frente a ellos. Marinette asintió distraídamente y comenzó a caminar junto con él cuando ambos les bloquearon el paso.

-Por favor- dijo la chica pelirroja frente a ellos- solo queremos hablar con ustedes-

Marinette parecía incómoda ante esa situación. Adrien también, y se inclinó hacia ella.

-Ni tienes que escucharlos si no quieres- dijo en voz baja el rubio.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes, _chaton_. Podemos manejarlo- añadió ella antes de volverse hacia Nino y Alya- ¿y bien?¿Qué es lo que quieren?-

Los dos ex mejores amigos se miraron entre sí, dudando, como si estuvieran buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-Nino y yo queríamos decirles que lo sentimos. Todo lo que hicimos estos últimos meses- dijo Alya cabizbaja- ambos… ambos tenían razón desde el principio, sobre Lila y sobre todo lo demás. Y ambos fuimos necios al no haberlos escuchado. Principalmente yo, que les hice la vida muy difícil en el colegio. Lo siento tanto-

-Yo también lo siento. Nos dejamos influenciar y debimos haber confiado en ustedes- dijo Nino.

Adrien frunció el entrecejo mientras que Marinette los observaba en silencio. Ninguno de los dos respondió nada.

-Si hubiera algo que pudiéramos hacer para reparar el daño…- comenzó a decir Nino, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

-No hay nada que puedan hacer- dijo Adrien bruscamente- Marinette y yo casi morimos en esa última batalla, en la que ustedes dos ayudaron a Papillon a arrebatarnos nuestros Miraculous. Ustedes dos aceptaron la palabra de una mentirosa que apenas conocían sobre la nuestra, a pesar de que se decían nuestros mejores amigos. El daño ya está hecho y no pueden reparar lo que hicieron-

-¿Eso significa que no nos perdonan?- dijo Alya tristemente.

-¿Cómo podemos perdonarlos después de lo que hicieron?- dijo Marinette.

-Nosotros solo queríamos ayudar a Adrien- dijo la pelirroja desesperadamente- queríamos que…-

-¡Ambos les dijimos que no lo hicieran, que era peligroso!- dijo Adrien alzando la voz- no, los dos fueron cómplices de Lila y de Papillon. No eran nuestros amigos antes de eso, y no lo son después de que nos traicionaron-

Alya y Nino se miraron entre sí tristemente. Se sentían terrible por lo que había hecho, y habían tenido ya varios meses para reflexionar lo que habían hecho. Lo que más les había costado durante los dos meses que estuvieron en prisión era que no habían podido presentar sus disculpas.

-No los perdonamos. ¿Cómo podríamos hacerlo después de lo que pasó?- dijo Marinette finalmente, acercando la mano de Adrien a su pecho mientras que el rubio asentía levemente de acuerdo con ella- no hay manera en la que podamos volver a ser amigos-

Adrien asintió, apoyando lo que Marinette le había dicho.

-Supongo… supongo que nos merecemos eso- dijo Nino.

-Bien, si no hay nada más que decir, será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Adrien, rodeando la espalda de Marinette dispuesto a caminar con ella fuera de la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng y hacia la Place des Vosges- _ma lady_…-

Nino y Alya vieron a sus antiguos mejores amigos alejarse de la panadería, sabiendo que los habían perdido por su propia estupidez y no había vuelta atrás. Y ahora sabían que jamás los perdonarían.

Mientras tanto, Chloé Bourgeois los miró desde la entrada del Françoise Dupont, con los brazos cruzados y la espalda apoyada en la columna de la entrada del colegio. Había descubierto que Marinette era Ladybug y que estaba con Adrien.

-¿No es genial?- dijo Nathaniel, volviéndose a Marc mientras que Alix asentía- ¡y pensar que íbamos al colegio con Ladybug y Chat Noir!-

-Ugh, esto es ridículo, totalmente ridículo- dijo la rubia.

X-x-x

FIN

¡Hola a todos! Por fin termina esta historia, que si mis cálculos no me fallan, es la más larga que he escrito hasta ahora. Espero que les haya gustado a pesar de todo el sufrimiento que les causé en el transcurso de estos meses. Ya tengo preparada la siguiente historia, que se desarrollará en el futuro. Veremos a una Ladybug y Chat Noir adultos, e irónicamente el final de la temporada 3 se ajusta perfectamente al inicio de esa historia. Podrán verla el martes o miércoles.

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mis locuras. Abrazos, nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


End file.
